A Change Would Do You Good
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Jess Mariano has had the good life in Stars Hollow, Rory the bad in New York. Now, they're meeting up for the first time that they can remember and their families are coming together. More of a summary in chapter one. LIT & JJ
1. A Change Would Do You Good

Ok, so I seem to be obsesed with altering Rory and Jess' worlds. I don't know were this obsession comes from, but it's fun. Anyways, I'm doing this one on my own, and I have a few kinks to work out, but I've written over 40 stories by myself, and some of thenm may not have worked out too good, but I figure I can do this. I don't own anything, except the idea, and here's the full summary:

Jess Mariano has lived in Stars Hollow his entire life, with his mother Liz and uncle Luke. Rory Gilmore lives in New York and is going off the rails. When she loses control over her kid, Lorelai sends her to a town where she used to spend a lot of time, where her old friend Sookie lives. Not wanting to deny her, but unable to take the child in, Sookie asks her friend Luke to take Rory in. He reluctantly agrees, and the nice, naïve, sheltered Jess, finds himself falling for the new, dangerous girl from The Big Apple. AU.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes as the phone rang. It was late, right? People shouldn't be calling at this time.

With a groan, Lorelai Gilmore pulled herself out of bed and padded across the living room to find the phone and answer before whoever it was, disappeared and tried calling again.

"What?" she demanded as she picked up.

"Mom?" Rory, Lorelai's sixteen-year old was the one calling? Seriously? Why wasn't she home? "Mom, I need you to come get me."

"Come get you? What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I… I'm at the corner of 357 West and 35th Streets."

"The corner of… That's the address of a police station…" Lorelai repeated slowly. She had known this was coming. For months now, things had been building and Rory getting arrested was inevitable. She had known that unless she stepped in and did something that her daughter would do something stupid and get herself thrown into a cell. "What did you do?"

"I um-"

"Times up." Called a voice somewhere behind Rory.

"Can you just come? And bring some money," she requested, before the line went dead.

Lorelai dropped the phone and pulled herself up to get ready. To pick her daughter up from jail. God, this couldn't really be happening could it? She knew that Rory was on a destructive path, that things weren't exactly perfect in their lives. Well, nothing had ever been perfect, but she had thought things were good at least. Getting knocked up at sixteen, moving away from home with your newborn baby; not exactly the beginnings of a fairytale. But she'd done the best she could.

Lorelai knew she could have gone home. At any point her parents would have accepted her back, even after she broke their hearts. But she had never gone back to them. Now she knew she should have asked for help months ago, maybe even last year, because now it was too late. Rory would now have a criminal record, and there was nothing she could do to stop her daughter from further ruining her life.

"Damn it, what the hell is the matter with you?" she muttered, shoving her feet into a pair of sneakers, while grabbing a jacket and her keys. As she walked out the door, she checked that there was money in her coat pocket before racing down the hall, through the narrow rundown staircase and out onto the busy New York street.

She had no idea who she had been talking to when she asked that question, but there was no time to ponder that now. Rory needed her help, and once she had her daughter safe at home; she needed to work out a plan to keep her safe. Get her out of this city so that she had a real chance to sort her life out.

After all, was that not why Lorelai had left Hartford in the first place? To give Rory the life that wasn't as stifled and controlled as her own?

She hadn't wanted Rory's life to be like her own, but nowhere in her wildest dreams had she imagined her daughter getting so incredibly out of control.

"I'm sorry I screwed us up so much kid," she whispered, stomping down the street. "I'll figure out a way to fix it though. I promise." She added, rounding the corner as her destination came into view. "I'll fix it." She vowed.

* * *

Rory Gilmore sat in a jail cell, looking through the bars, and trying to ignore the woman of questionable morals sitting beside her, yammering away about her wonderful life.

"Gilmore?" an officer called out and Rory jumped off the bench, to walk through the cell door. "You're free to go." He told her, leading the way out to booking area where her mother stood, holding a plastic bag and looking extremely pissed off. "Have a nice day ma'am." The man added to Lorelai before walking away.

"So, how was your night?" Lorelai asked once they were outside.

"Mom, I'll pay you back. I-"

"With what, Rory? You don't have a job, you have no money. I don't have any now either, so we're probably going to lose the apartment. Thanks for that by the way; what the hell where you thinking?"

"I was... I dunno. I was just bored, I guess."

"You were bored? Well, that's wonderful. Did you cure your boredom, breaking into a library?"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"That makes everything hunky-dory then. I'm so glad you're sorry." They walked in silence for a moment, before Rory attempted to make another apology, but Lorelai cut her off. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with you anymore Rory! I mean, I always thought your life would be so much better if I kept you away from my parents, and their life, but it just seems like I've screwed up your chances by keeping you here. I don't know how to fix this."

"Maybe if you'd actually been a mother for the last few years, paid a little attention to me, and not focused so much on the weekly love of your life, then things would have been different. Maybe then I wouldn't be spending so much of my time out on the streets, getting into trouble. Did you ever think about that?"

"You can't stay here." Lorelai answered.

"What? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know that yet, but I'm going to find somewhere. You need a change of environment and I am going to find you somewhere safe to go for a while. I thought that I could do this, I thought I could raise you, but I just can't do this anymore-"

"I'm sixteen! It's a little late to be having this epiphany now, don't you think?"

"You're not done yet. You still need guidance and I cannot give you that right now. Just, please, try and stay out of trouble while I figure this out, ok?" Lorelai asked as they reached the entrance to their building.

Rory looked up; she could see her bedroom window from here. "You're sending me away? I can't believe this! Thanks for nothing mom!" Rory stormed away from her mother, fuming at the woman's audacity. '_She's been a really lousy parent in the last few years and now she thinks that she can make it up by sending me away? God, I hate her!_' Rory thought to herself as she dropped onto a park bench. Washington Square Park; her safe haven, the only place in this stupid city that she actually liked. Well, not the only place, but one of the very few.

"If she really wants to send me away, that's fine. I'll just make her life a living hell for as long as I'm here." Rory vowed.

* * *

Jess Mariano sat at the counter of his uncles' diner, staring at a piece of paper that had just been handed to him, still disbelieving.

"Seriously, mom; if this is a joke… it's really cruel." He finished lamely, unable to form a better response.

"Come on! Would I do that to you?" Liz Danes asked her son as she sat beside him. Instead of answering, Jess looked at his uncle, who stood on the other side of the counter.

"It's possible." Luke replied and Liz waved him away.

"Look at this thing, Baby! It's on official Chilton stationary, and that's the headmaster's signature. This is way too good to be a fake! If it were though, I could make a fortune selling passports and birth certificates on the black market."

"What are we talking about?" Lane Kim, Jess' best friend asked walking in and sitting on his other side.

"Liz is contemplating a life of petty crime." Luke responded as Jess handed the letter over.

"Nice," Lane quickly let her eyes sweep over the words in front of her, "No way! You heard from Chilton?"

"Yep."

"This sucks! I can't believe you're going to leave me alone with Jamie Fertman and Lindsey Lister and Dean! I hate you!" She quickly turned sad eyes on Luke. "Luke, can I-"

"No!"

"What 'no'? I didn't get to finish my question."

"I know what you're going to ask,"

"I could surprise you."

"Fine, ask away."

"Can I have a coffee?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Let's start with the most obvious reason, shall we? Your mother would tear me limb from limb if she knew what you ate and drank here and at Liz' house; I refuse to add caffeine to that list. And besides, you're too young for coffee anyway."

"Jess drinks it!" Lane pouted, glaring at her friend as he smirked and took a sip of the very drink she wanted.

"Well, you know, I guess there isn't anyone in the world that cares about Jess enough to stop him from slowly killing himself."

"Hey!" Liz and Lane both cried out; they cared about him a lot. Even though Jess and Lane weren't really able to socialize too much outside of school, they'd still managed to build a solid friendship in the nine years they'd known each other. Her mother was very disapproving of the boy, not just because he was a boy, but also, because his mother had been just seventeen when she had him, and she was still unmarried,

"The bottom line is, I will not serve you coffee, Lane. So just get used to it, ok?"

"You suck too! I'm going to see Sookie. You wanna come, Jess? She might have cookies,"

"Ohh, yeah, cookies!" the boy replied sarcastically. Nevertheless he handed his letter back to his mom and stood up to follow his friend out the door as Luke picked up the phone to call the chef at the Independence Inn, to stop her from giving the beverage to the teens.

* * *

Sookie St James hung up the phone with a shaky hand and slowly turned towards her husband.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" Jackson Melville asked. They had been discussing his strawberry crop a few minutes before, but then she got a phone call and he'd moved away to speak to her sue-chef about the pea tendrils.

"That was Lorelai. She needs some help."

_"Hey Sook, listen, I'm really sorry Rory and I didn't make it for the wedding. I just... I couldn't get the time off work and I couldn't afford to lose my job, and I-"_

_"That's ok, Lorelai. You already explained, and I understand. Don't worry about it."_

_"Ok, great. Well... I really hate to do this, since we haven't talked in a while and it's been years since we've seen each other, but... Well, Rory's in trouble, and I just don't know what to do with her."_

_"Oh no! What kind of trouble? Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Actually, I was kind of hoping there was. You see, I was sort of thinking if I could get her away from the city for awhile, that would really help her. Right now, she needs to be somewhere where she doesn't have to grow up quite as fast as she's been doing. She has to get away from the people she's been hanging around with. I want her to have a chance at life and she's screwing hers up, big time."_

_"Well of course, I'll help in any way I can,"_

_"I was actually thinking... I mean, it's a crazy thing for me to ask you, but you're pretty much my closest friend and I'm completely out of other options and I-"_

_"Lorelai, what can I do?" Sookie interrupted; Lorelai was pretty well known for her talking abilities, she could rant with the best of them, and when she got nervous, it got worse, especially if there was coffee involved._

_"Ok, I was hoping that maybe... Rory could stay with you and Jackson for a little while."_

_"Oh."_

_"I mean, not long. Just a couple of months, until she's slowed down, gotten her grades up. I could save some money and make our lives better too. But only if you-"_

_"What about Christopher?"_

_"Are you kidding?" Lorelai laughed dryly. "I haven't seen him since we left Connecticut when Rory was a baby. He's never even tried to make contact with us, and even my parents stopped mentioning him after about a year."_

_"They couldn't help at all?"_

_"Living with them would probably be worse for her than living on her own. I can't feed her to the sharks."_

"_Well, what if-"_

"_I completely understand that this is a crazy request," Lorelai interrupted, knowing what her friend was about to suggest, "and if you don't-"_

_"Of course! I mean, I'm sure that would be fine. I would have to talk with Jackson about it first, but, I'm sure..."_

_"Really? That would be so great, Sook, you have no idea how much this would help me out."_

"_Well, I'll have to call you back in a little bit after we talk, but I'm sure it would be fine. Is this the same number?"_

"_No," Lorelai gave the new phone number that she had, and they hung up._

"So… What do you think?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sookie, I know Luke's probably already called and told you to ignore me. But, he's being really mean and won't let me have coffee again and I really, really want some!" Lane interrupted as she and Jess walked through the door. Sookie had known Jess since he was a baby and Lane since the two kids had started grade school. They'd been friends for so long, that unless Mrs. Kim was around, it was very likely that when you saw one, the other wouldn't be far behind.

"Sure, Pumpkin. There's a fresh pot, and I just got a batch of poppy seed muffins out of the oven, help yourselves." She replied, distractedly, "Jackson and I have to go and talk." Taking his hand, she lead the way out of the kitchen, to the reception area, and they took a seat across the room from where Michel stood, muttering under his breathe as he flipped through the reservation desk and a potential customer nattered away in his ear.

"Any thoughts?" Sookie asked again. Jackson hadn't had a chance to make a sound yet, and she was starting to worry.

"She wants Rory to live with us?"

"Not permanently, just for a little while."

"What kind of trouble has she been getting into?"

"I don't know exactly. We didn't really get into that, but I'm sure it's nothing major. She wouldn't ask if she could send her murderer daughter here, it's probably nothing. Just her grades aren't very good, so I'm thinking she doesn't go to school too often, and maybe she's been staying out more than she should."

"I don't know about this Sookie. I mean, I'm sure that when you saw her last, Rory was a nice kid. But… we've only been married for six months and I kind of thought when we had kids, they wouldn't come to us in the form of rebellious sixteen year-olds. We'd at least get the chance to have a baby around for a while before they turned on us."

"I know. But Lorelai was my best friend in high school and we were really close back then. I know things are different now, but I'd like to think that if the situation were reversed, she would do the same for me."

"Where would we even put her? Your house-"

"Our house," Sookie corrected, Jackson hadn't moved in until right before the wedding, but there were times when he seemed to forget that that was his home too.

"Our house is really small, and she's probably got lots of stuff; girls have lots of stuff, right?"

"Probably."

"I don't know if we would have the room,"

"Hey, Sookie, do you have any chocolate?" Jess asked, coming out of the kitchen. The two adults turned to look at him, both seeming to have the same idea.

"Sure sweetie, I'll get it for you, but I want to ask you something," she put an arm around his shoulders and lead the way back to where they'd come from, thinking of calling her very good friend, Luke.

* * *

"Luke's," he answered the phone just as Liz stepped out; she was headed to her new job at the Hartford learning centre, teaching a jewelry making class. Jewelry was her new thing, and she loved it. Once she'd tried making pottery, she used her oven to make it, but it didn't work at all, and she cut off all her hair. But the jewelry seemed to actually hold together, and even more surprisingly, people liked it.

"Hey Luke,"

"Sookie, I tried calling a little while ago. Lane was just here, she wanted coffee, but I refused and then she decided to go see you. I hope you didn't give in to her."

"Ahh, well, there may have been a pot in the kitchen, and I may have had to step out for a minute…"

"Sookie! Mrs. Kim wouldn't think twice about killing you or me if we ever did anything she considered bad for her kid. Why would you do that?"

"It was an accident. I had to talk to Jackson, and I wasn't really thinking… Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something, do you have plans tonight?"

"I was going to sort my receipts and restock the store room, why?"

"Well, Jackson just harvested a new crop, it's a hybrid, and I've been experimenting with some recipes. I thought maybe you'd like to come over for dinner and I could test them out on you."

"What kind of hybrid?" he asked, hesitantly. Jackson had come up with some very odd combinations lately.

"It's a fruit, a cross between a cumquat and a raspberry. He's thinking of calling it a raspquat, and I've got some pies and a fruit salad, and there's this sauce that I made to go over-"

"What time do you want me there?"

"How's seven?"

"Seven's great; I'll let Caesar close up for the night."

"Great, that's great. We'll see you at seven." She hung up quickly and Luke was left wondering what she could possibly want to talk to him about. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to try and set him up on a date; she'd done it before, apparently people cared if he ended up all alone, but hopefully this meal would have nothing to do with his love life.

* * *

As Sookie fussed over the plates, waving Jackson away, she thought back over what she was going to say. She'd already called Lorelai back and said that, yes, of course Rory could come and stay for a while, but could she hold off for a few days, while things were prepared.

Lorelai had been overjoyed to hear that and told her to take all the time she needed.

Now she just needed to talk to Luke about the plan she and Jackson had discussed.

Luke had just arrived and as Jackson left the kitchen with a couple of beers, Sookie heard a snippet of what he was saying.

"… glad this isn't a set up. I really would appreciate if we never tried that again."

"Oh, no problem. I tried talking Sookie out of that, but, you know, once she gets an idea in her head…."

The door swung shut and she shook her head, "I am not that stubborn," she muttered.

A few minutes later, she looked at the three dinner plates on the counter. They all looked perfect.

"Dinners ready!" she called out, carrying them with ease through the door to the dinner table. The three of them sat down to eat, and Sookie prepared herself to start pitching her idea.

"So, Luke, I was thinking about how you've had all that extra space, since you decided to buy the offices besides your apartment and you knocked out the wall a few years ago…" she began as she served up a piece of raspquat pie with whipped cream.

"Please don't tell me you met my soul mate, and she's all ready to move in as soon as I give the green light."

"No, no, nothing like that. I just… I got a call from a friend of mine today, and she asked me to do her a favor."

"How does your doing a favor, make you think of my home?"

"Well, you see, the favor, it concerns her daughter,"

"Uh huh."

"Lorelai needs help, Luke." Sookie finally admitted. "Rory's been getting into trouble. And she wants her to get a change of scenery. She asked me if Rory could stay here with us for a while, but we just don't have the room. Jackson and I were talking about what we could do when Jess came out of the kitchen, and..."

"It got us thinking of an alternative," Jackson added. He knew Sookie didn't really want to ask this, but she had to. She'd made a promise and even though it was extremely awkward anytime Lorelai Gilmore was mentioned in Luke's presence, this was the best thing they'd thought of. "What we thought, was, maybe, if you were up for it-"

"Would you two just spit it out already?" Luke demanded. These people were his best friends', he'd known Sookie since he was about Jess' age, probably earlier, and he cared about them a lot, but sometimes…

"What would you say about letting Rory stay in the spare room in your apartment?" Sookie finally asked, and Luke stared at her.

"You want Rory to stay in the… That's Jess' room."

"I know, but that was for when he was younger and Liz went out of town and you guys didn't want him staying home alone. But he barely ever stays there now."

"Except on days that he's working and we have early deliveries."

"Right, except for then… I forgot about the early deliveries."

"Let- let me get this straight. Lorelai asked you if her delinquent daughter could live with you, you said yes, all the while planning to pass her off to me?"

"She's not a delinquent!" Sookie replied quickly. "She's really a very sweet girl, I mean, I haven't seen her in… well, I think she was probably eight or nine, but… No. I mean, I did say yes to Lorelai, and if you're not up for it, I totally understand, and we'll find a way to make it work. But you've done such a great job helping Liz raise Jess, I thought…"

Luke sat staring at Sookie as she tried to make a case for this supposedly troubled, yet sweet girl to live with him, for who knew how long? "When will she be here?" he finally asked.

"I told Lorelai that I needed to sort a few things out, so she was going to wait until the end of the week to send Rory."

"And what does Lorelai think of her kid living with me, after… everything?"

"Well, I sort of didn't mention that part yet, but I'll explain it to her, and if it really makes her or you or Rory uncomfortable, like I said, we'll-"

"Find a way to make it work, right. Ok. I guess I'll have to run it by Jess; it is his room after all. But if that all works out, then, we can give it a go,"

"Thank you so much Luke! You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah, thank you Luke," Jackson added. "Now, what do you think of the raspquats?"

"They're great. Very… flavorsome."

* * *

"So, you've got clothes, some books… I put a little money in your purse for when they stop, if you want to get something to eat, and… I think that's it. Sookie's going to meet you at the bus stop in Stars Hollow and she'll show you around. I'm going to send the rest of your stuff next week." Lorelai explained as Rory sat on a bench at the bus station, glaring at her.

The last few years, Rory had grown more and more sullen, she was nowhere near as chatty as she'd been when she was little, but in the last week she hadn't uttered more than ten words.

_This was so unbelievable! Her mother was sending her to live in some stupid small town in Connecticut with some woman she had absolutely no memories of, even though Lorelai had been rattling off stories of their time in school together all week long._

Rory had done a little research on the town on the one day she was allowed out of the house to say goodbye to her 'friends'. She had no one of importance to see at that time and so she'd gone to the library and done an internet search on Stars Hollow. It was small, tiny. And there were numerous articles that came up about strange goings on, like pickle trains derailing and the residents all just going about their business; living art festivals; 24 hour dance marathons, and other crazy things that Rory wanted nothing to do with.

Lorelai looked at Rory hopefully; she knew that she was going to hate her for this, but it was what had to be done. And she hadn't completely lied, either. Sookie was going to meet her and show her around, it was just that, she wouldn't be living with her.

As it turned out, Sookie did really want to help, she just didn't have the room, so she had enlisted the help of a friend. He had a job waiting for Rory, as well as a room of her own, and there were some kids her age, waiting to meet her. Lorelai had spoken to Luke a few times after Sookie ran the idea by her, it was clear that neither of them were completely comfortable with the plan. But Sookie told her all about him helping his sister with her kid, and Lorelai realized she would be hard-pressed to find another person confident enough to take on Rory. She had wanted to tell Rory about the new arrangements, but decided against it, thinking she would refuse to go, if she knew the truth.

"All passengers traveling on the GX534 to Boston please be advised that your bus will depart from gate 7 in five minutes. That's the GX534 to Boston, departing in five minutes at gate 7. Thank you for choosing to travel with Greyhound." The nasal announcer's voice disappeared from the air and Rory stood up, hoisting her duffel bag onto her shoulder and starting to take steps towards the gate.

"Hey, don't I at least get a hug, a goodbye, anything?" Lorelai asked, pulling on Rory's arm.

"Good bye Mother. I hope you enjoy your time without your pesky daughter, getting in the way of your partying," Rory replied tartly, before turning and walking away once more. She hated this; it was completely unfair and there was no way in hell she was going to waste energy on trying to make her mom feel better.

If she was being condemned to a life in the hell whole that was Stars Hollow, she was going to torture Lorelai as much as she could.

* * *

So what do we think? Are we intrigued? Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought.


	2. This Is Hell

AN: Sorry this took so long. I started writing it like, the day after I wrote the first one. But then I moved on to chapter three and forgot to post this. I don't like it that much, but the next one's shaping up to be a lot of fun, at least I think it is. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Rory glanced out the window as the bus slowed down. They were in Hartford, coming close to the terminal, which meant that in just under an hour she would be in Stars freaking Hollow.

Hell was practically around the corner.

Shaking her head she picked up '_Crime and Punishment_' from the seat beside her and turned up the volume on her iPod, letting The Distillers scream in her eardrums. The book seemed appropriate; given her current situation. And since she really wanted to make a lot of noise, but figured that wouldn't be appreciated, she allowed the musicians to voice her frustrations.

It wasn't long before they were picking up speed, having stopped in Hartford they were now headed along the highway to Stars… Oh, she couldn't even bring herself to think it anymore.

The bus soon came to a halt and Rory looked out the window again. Sure enough, most of the things she'd been instructed to look out for were right there. Doose's Market was on one side of the street, and there was a gazebo not too far away. Right beside the bus stood a heavyset woman, smiling eagerly at the people departing the vehicle.

Rory knew from a bunch of pictures of when they were younger, and more recently from a stack of wedding photos, that she was Sookie, and she wasn't going anywhere until someone told her they were Rory Gilmore.

"I should have just doubled back…" Rory muttered, lifting her backpack and heading for the door. The entire journey she had been running through an escape plan, every time they stopped she could see herself walking away from the bus; but there was no more time for that.

"Rory? Rory, sweetie, is that really you?" Sookie asked as soon as she stepped down onto the street.

"Sookie," Rory nodded and moved to retrieve her other bag.

"Wow! Look at you, you're so grown up. I remember…" Rory tuned the woman out as they crossed the street towards the hardware store… _or is it a diner?_ "My friend Luke owns and runs this place. This is his nephew, he works here too. Hi Jess, is Luke in?"

"Upstairs, I'll get him for you. Is this..?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jess, Rory. Rory, Jess." In her excited yet nervous state, Sookie was losing touch with her manners, she completely forgot to make the introductions until prompted.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I-"

"Is that coffee pot painted onto your hand, or can you actually pour me a cup?" Rory interrupted and Sookie looked embarrassed.

"Sure, sorry. I'll be right back, take a seat." Jess dipped below the counter and returned to the table Sookie and Rory sat at, carrying two coffee cups and a full pot. "Take a look at the menu, I'll find Luke for you." Jess instructed before walking back behind the counter and up the stairs

"Why is it so important that I meet this friend? Are you in love with him or something?"

"What?" Sookie demanded. "No! He's just… I think Luke is just someone that people need to know."

"Whatever. Can we go soon? I'm really tired, long trip and all."

"Uh-"

"Hey Sookie," Luke came over and took a seat across the table from Sookie, looking at the teenager while Jess moved around the room serving customers. "So, you must be Rory,"

"I must be."

"Has Sookie told you anything about…?"

"I hadn't gotten to that yet; I thought it was best to wait for you." Sookie explained and the two of them shared a look.

"Right, ok. So… You don't know me, but I've talked to your mom and the three of us have come up with a plan."

"Bully for you."

"Sweetie, I really did want to help you and your mom out, but my house, you'll see it later, it's really small. And my husband and I talked it over, and we decided that there really isn't room for you. But then we talked to Luke and he said that he would be happy to have you stay-"

"Let me get this straight," Rory interrupted. "I had to leave home to come and live with you, but now you want me to move in with him? Some random guy I've never met?"

"Honey, if you can give it a chance-"

"I have to get out of here!" Rory announced, pushing her chair back and storming out the door.

Sookie looked at Luke, panicked. But before he could say anything, Jess, who had been listening to the entire exchange, moved towards the door, ready to follow Rory. "I've got it." He told them, before walking out the door.

* * *

"Rory! Hey… Rory, wait up!" Rory tilted her head to the side as she heard a voice calling out to her. There were three, maybe four people in this town who knew her name, which one of them would bother following her through the streets? "Rory, come on!"

She stopped walking and turned around to find Jess trying to catch up to her. "Ugh! What do you want?"

"I know that this whole situation really sucks for you… If I were in your shoes I'd probably be even angrier; being sent away from home, told that you're going to be living with someone you don't know, it all sucks, I'll give you that."

"Thank you. I'm so glad there's someone who agrees my shoes suck." Rory replied, continuing to walk.

"But you should give it a chance. I know that at first glance this town seems crazy… psychotic at times, but it's really not the worst place to live."

"That's your opinion. But my mother gave up on me, sent me away. And now I'm stuck here. You may love this place and all the weirdness…" she watched as a large woman lead a group of young girls in leotards down the street, each of them twirling a baton, while she smoked a cigarette. "But I don't. I've been here five minutes, and I already know that I will always hate it here. There's nothing you or anyone else can say that will change my mind. I want to go home!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Jess replied, taking a step back. Rory glared as she watched him move along the street back to his uncle's diner. Once he'd disappeared inside she turned and continued in the direction she'd originally been heading in.

* * *

Sookie had to go back to the inn when Jess returned, but she'd made both Luke and Jess promise to call as soon as either of them heard anything from Rory. Within the next hour, Luke looked up from his order pad to see the girl they'd all been waiting for walk through the door and take a seat at the counter.

"Caesar can you get this for me?" he asked, calling over his other worker. "Thanks," Jess put his book down and moved to grab the phone. " I'll be back." Walking over to stand beside Rory Luke tapped her on the shoulder and she put down the coffee that Jess had provided her with. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. Without a word Rory stood up and followed Luke behind the curtain.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with me?" Rory questioned as she glanced around at the stairs and the darkness.

"I want to talk to you. Upstairs." Luke replied.

"Talk… right. You know, my mom has had guys coming and going into our lives for as long as I can remember. A lot of them used that line, but very few were sincere."

"You were sent here so that you could get your life sorted out." He explained, pointing to the couch,, he didn't want to listen to anything she was spouting on about. Rory reluctantly sat down and pulled a pack of cigarettes out, lighting one as Luke paced in front of her. "For some reason there are people who think that I can help with that. So here's what we're going to do;" he stopped and looked at her as the smoke drifted towards him. "Ok, this is done." He snatched the cancer stick off of her and put it out.

"Hey!" Rory cried out.

"You will live here with me, you will get up, you will go to school, you will come home, you will work in the diner until closing, you will do your homework and then you will go to bed."

"You can't be serious."

"The weekends are for chores and selected pre-approved outings, i.e. cavalla studies, freeway beautification projects, Color Me Mine pottery painting, all discussible options. My nephew and his friend Lane are both very suitable choices for friends, if you feel you want to have friends here."

"You can't just… "

"I can just. I have been put in charge of taking care of you. I am not letting you just fall off the face of the earth. You will not drift, I won't let it happen. Now I don't know if this is the right way to handle this, but this is the way it's being handled, and that my friend, is the end of this discussion."

"Why do you care so much?"

"That isn't important right now. All you need to know is that I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. You got that?" Nodding her head, Rory stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

* * *

Lorelai sat at home the phone in her hand as she anxiously waited for the call telling her Rory had arrived safely. She hadn't wanted to send Rory away, but she hadn't been able to come up with any other ideas.

"This is going to work," she told herself for the twentieth time that hour. "She'll thank me for this one day."

While some woman may have taken their new kid-free existence and run with it, enjoying a day of solitude before a night on the town, Lorelai was frantic with worry. Ever since she got home from dropping her daughter off, she'd been waiting for the phone to ring, Rory on the other end, hopefully begging to be allowed back home.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Sookie had called briefly to say Rory was there and she was talking to Luke's nephew and she was sure Rory herself would call very soon.

"I can't do this anymore!" Lorelai groaned, picking up a piece of paper and hurriedly dialing Luke's number. After two failed attempts, both culminating in calls to a veterinary clinic in Woodbury, she finally got it right and was greeted by a male voice, younger than the one she was expecting.

"Um, hi. Is Luke Danes there? This is Lorelai Gilmore, and I just wanted to ask him…"

"Yeah, he's here. Just hang on a sec. Luke!" After some shuffling and a whispered conversation, Luke finally came on to the line.

"Hi Lorelai,"

"Hey. I was just calling to see how things are going? Is Rory settling in ok?"

"Ah,,, Well she's here right now if you wanna ask her yourself." Luke replied.

"Oh, well, yeah. That would be great." After a few beats Luke was talking again.

"Sorry Lorelai. Rory's a little busy at the moment; Jess is showing her the ropes. How 'bout I get her to call you tonight after the dinner rush?"

"Sure. Ok, thanks," Lorelai hung up and sighed. "I've screwed this up so bad." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Luke demanded, after replacing the receiver in the cradle on the wall and turning to face Rory.

"What the hell was what?" she asked, using a fry to shift a lettuce leaf on her plate.

"You could have at least said hello to your mother."

"No. I couldn't. Like you said, I'm totally swamped right now; lots to learn, you know,"

"Rory, don't-"

"Don't what? Don't act like the woman just abandoned me with strangers? Because she did! I don't know any of you people, I don't want to know any of you either."

"We aren't strangers, you may not have memories of Sookie or me, or anything else in this town, but to your mom, we are not strangers. Now I don't expect you to understand all of this, but I do expect you to just accept the fact that you are here, and you will stay here until Lorelai decides that you can come home again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Rory spat out at him before standing up and once again leaving the diner without divulging her intended whereabouts.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Lane asked Jess in a loud whisper as they sat side by side in their English class, Monday morning.

"Nothing's up. I'm just preparing myself to concentrate. We're covering Twain today right?"

"No, seriously, you look all twitchy. Are you ok?" she narrowed her eyes at him. They'd been in class for five minutes, the other students were still filtering in; Jess had kept his eyes trained on the door the whole time.

"I'm fine," Rory stepped through the door and Jess dropped his eyes to the book on his desk, focusing on his notes.

"Oh my God!" Lane practically squealed as she figured out what was the matter with her friend.

"Shh!"

"Ok class, take your seats, it's time for us to get started." Ms. Knowles announced, as Rory still stood close to the door, looking around. After a moment, she moved inside the room and took a seat towards the back. Despite his better judgment, Jess felt himself turning around in his seat. He knew that Lane would pounce the second class was over, demanding information on 'what was up with him' all over again. And he also knew, even before his eyes locked on to her, that Rory would be glaring at him.

"Oh my God!"

"Lane! Shut up!" Jess gritted through his teeth as the teacher stopped speaking and looked at the two of them.

"Is there a problem Lane?"

"No. Sorry, Ms. Knowles… Everything's fine." Lane replied, trying to suppress a grin.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, sorry… I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Alright, we'll move on then. So, as I was saying…" Jess sunk lower in his seat as Lane continued to stare at him. He could feel the tips of his ears turn pink and just hoped it wasn't noticeable to anyone else.

* * *

"You don't like girls!" Lane announced as soon as she caught up with him by his locker.

"Say that a little louder, won't you? I don't think the football team heard, and I'm sure they would love to have that information."

"No, I mean… You've never really liked a girl before. Of course, I know that you and every other guy in America was lusting over Jessica Simpson in those denim cut-offs, but other than that. I'm pretty sure you've never liked anyone real."

"Jessica Simpson is real." Lane raised a brow at him. "Ok, well, she's human, which would signify a little realness."

"You're trying to change the subject, and I do not have time for this. I need to get to biology, so hurry up and confess!"

"There's nothing to confess! I don't know what you think you saw-"

"You were being weird in class, and then some girl I've never seen before came in, and you got even more fidgety, then you got busted staring and you're ears turned a particularly nice shade of salmon. Spill!"

"- but there's nothing going on." Jess continued, trying to ignore her rant. "Just leave it alright?"

"Jess Mariano, you are my best friend, and I care about you a lot. But I will not stand being lied to. So you have the next fifty minutes to decide whether you want to tell me what's happening in your head, or if you want to tell your mother. I'll leave you with that thought."

Jess watched his friend walk down the hall and chewed his lip. Lane could get crazy when she thought people were keeping things from her, but his mom? God, if he were forced to tell her what he was thinking about… They were really close, Liz had raised him on her own his entire life, with just Luke and Sookie around for support. But he did not want to share this with her.

Making the decision to think up something to tell Lane, Jess headed to his next class.

But he didn't get too far. Halfway down the hall, the impossibly tall Dean Forester was leaning against a bank of lockers as he spoke to Rory, his floppy hair hanging in his face in a way he seemed to think looked good. His girlfriend, Lindsay stood a few feet away, watching him as he openly flirted with the new girl, obviously not caring that he was potentially breaking her heart.

Jess couldn't stand Dean, and he was pretty certain that Lindsay was an idiot; she was dating that oaf after all. But still, what he was doing was just wrong, plus Rory didn't look like she was enjoying the attention either.

"Hey, Dean, how about you back off, huh?" Jess asked, coming to join the group. The girls both looked at him, but Dean kept his eyes on Rory.

"Little busy here, Jess. I'm trying to make the newest member to our class feel welcome."

"And you're doing a bang-up job," Rory told him, a big fake smile in place. "But there's really no need. I won't be here long, so I don't need a welcoming committee or friends… or whatever else it was you were thinking you could offer me. So, just run along," as Dean took a few steps backwards, Rory's smile grew even bigger. "Thanks!" she called after him as Lindsay followed him around the corner. As soon as the two of them were gone, Rory dropped the smile. "What do you want now, a medal? I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but Dean-"

"Is harmless, trust me; that guy may be a dick, but he's an innocuous one. I've dealt with way worse."

"Where are you going?" Jess asked as she headed towards the front doors of the school.

"I need some air. Don't worry; I'll be back in time for the barn raising." Running a hand through her long brown hair, Rory walked out the door, inhaling deeply. The air didn't taste right here. Nothing was right here.

* * *

Rory walked through the doors of Stars Hollow High, sandwiched between large groups of other students also trying to get away from the place, but she doubted any of them wanted to get as far away as she did, their minds probably couldn't grasp just yet how God-awful their little town was.

"Hey, how was school?" Luke asked, coming to walk beside her.

"Just peachy,"

"So you were in school today?"

"What kind of a question is that? You walked me here this morning; practically holding my hand and dragging me here, and you just saw me walk out the door with everyone else. Normally, that would suggest I had been at school today."

"Normally, yes, but, I had an interesting call today. Wanna know who it was from?" Rory made no move to respond, but Luke continued anyway. "It was from Taylor Doose, you know he owns the market."

"I think I heard that somewhere."

"He said you came in today, around nine-thirty."

"Huh."

"But you were in class around that time, weren't you?"

"Probably."

"Good, good. Because Taylor says he saw you take some money out of a little donation cup to help repair the bridge. I told him he was crazy, you wouldn't do that, you weren't a thief, that he was just trying to start trouble, then I hung up on him. But don't get me wrong, I enjoy hanging up on Taylor, and he is crazy, but I was just wondering if maybe any of the other things he said were true."

"What do you think?"

"I think that if you tell me that what he's saying is not true, then I'm gonna believe it's not true. Because I want to believe that agreeing to let you come here was not the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Okay, it's not true."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Look, what exactly do you want from me? I didn't want to come here; you didn't want me to come here. But somehow, I'm here. And I don't care what you say about not being strangers, because to me, you people are absolutely no one. I was taken away from my home, everything I've ever known, and I'm sorry if I'm not doing cartwheels but this was not my idea."

"I'm trying to help you." Luke replied evenly, a lot calmer than he really felt.

"Well, stop trying. Stop talking to me, stop following me, and stop asking me questions. Just stop."

"That's what you want?"

"That's what I asked for, isn't it?"

"That's really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you got it." Luke retorted, walking beside Rory as they came closer to the bridge.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get to work." He instructed, gruffly. Rory could've sworn that he was seconds away from shoving her into the water, but he kept himself in check, they made the way across without incident, and she followed orders, getting started with work as soon as she got through the door.


	3. Bringing Down Dinner

AN: Ok, so, I said I liked this chapter more than the last one? Well, that was true until I read it for the fifty billionth time. I really liked the idea for this story, and I still do, I just think, I'm going to be struggling for a bit, till I get to the bit that in my head is very exciting. It may only be like that in my mind, but, anyway, we''ll get there, and I will try to make this better than it's been, I hope you're enjoying it.

Also, there are large amounts of dialogue you'll recognise, I have changed bits and pieces, but, yeah, I don't own it, I just had to borrow it.

* * *

"I just… I still don't understand this Luke. Why is this girl suddenly your responsibility?" Liz asked again. Ever since she was told her brother was taking in a teenager she'd questioned him about it, she had been out of town for a few days and was limited to nagging him over the phone, but now she was back. "I mean, I know what-"

"It's complicated, alright," Luke told her, his standard answer. There were a very limited number of people who knew the real reason that he had agreed to this situation, and he planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. "Can you just trust me on this, for now, please, trust me?"

"Ok, alright." She nodded and put down the necklace she was making, to pour herself a cup of coffee and get Luke another tea. "I'll let you keep your secrets, but, if she's really going to be living here, in a room you made up for my kid, I think we should get to know her. Bring her over for dinner tomorrow, Sookie and Jackson can come too, and if Lane's here that should show her that there are some relatively normal kids in town, right?"

"You're basing your normalcy ratings on Lane Kim?"

"Well, when you compare her to Brennan, and Todd… that jerk Chuck Presby, that girl is pretty solid."

"I guess so. Ok, well, I'll ask. But I wouldn't hold your breathe, Rory's still in that really angry stage where she hates everyone that looks at her. It's making work a real challenge."

"Don't push her, just ask, if she's not up for it yet, maybe we'll try again another time."

"I'll do that." Luke lifted his tea and took another sip as Liz sat across the table, studying him.

"So, you're really not going to tell me-"

"No!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Liz held her hands in defense. "Forget I asked."

* * *

'_This is stupid!'_ Jess thought as he fixed his hair with a little gel. _'You're being so stupid!'_

He'd been working with Rory at the diner for just under a week when his mom suggested a dinner. Liz was pretty hopeless in the kitchen; she once tried to make Thanksgiving dinner in Luke's apartment, before they had the house and a real kitchen. But the turkey somehow melted, and she forgot the rolls too. Luckily Sookie had plenty of food and they headed over there, all agreeing to never again speak of the melting bird.

Fortunately Sookie was cooking this meal as well, and Lane was also invited, 'so she knows there are sane kids here,' Liz explained.

Luke and Rory would be arriving any minute, Lane was back in his room, reading through his history assignment and Sookie was freaking out about the food.

'_And I'm being stupid!'_ he told himself. It had already been established that Rory didn't like him all that much. She had been softening just the tiniest bit in the last two days, but she still clearly had her hard, New Yorker shell on. Jess was holding out hope that the resentment over the move was all that was keeping her in that mood. Once she got used to the idea, then she would start to relax a little more. At least that was what he told himself.

With a final glance in the mirror, Jess walked out through the kitchen to his room and plopped down on his bed, waiting for Lane to finish.

"It's good," she finally praised. "I can see why the genius school had to snatch you up."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you guys, they're here." Liz announced, popping her head through the door. "So we're moving the festivities to the living room. I'm not sure it's a good idea to have Jackson near the lemons anymore."

"Ok, we'll be out in a sec." Jess replied standing up and taking his paper off Lane to put it away in a folder.

"I can't believe I haven't officially met her yet. I mean, she lives above the diner, works with you and we have a bunch of classes together. Does that seem weird?"

"I guess she's just good at dodging people," Jess shrugged and they made their way out of the room.

"… I think it looks great. Really nice." Sookie finished as they came into the room and Jess noticed what she was talking about.

"So this is new?" Liz asked, gesturing at Rory's head. Where previously she had hair falling down her back, there was now nothing. Well, not nothing, Rory had taken a pair of scissors and hacked away at her hair, leaving it in a jagged line just below her chin.

"Very new," Luke replied. "As in, this afternoon, new."

"I was bored," Rory supplied.

"Well, it's nice, I like it. I should apologize though, that we haven't met yet. I was in Boston for a, um…" she stopped speaking when it became apparent that Rory was no longer listening. "Who's hungry?"

"I am," Jackson piped up.

"Starved," Lane added.

"Ok, great. Well, we're all set here, did you guys want drinks?" she asked the three kids.

"Uh, yeah, I'll get them," Jess volunteered and Rory stared to follow him.

"I'll come too," she decided. They made their way through to the other room and Jess opened the fridge, "I'll get mine," she told him as he took one each out for himself and Lane.

"Sure, I'll see you in there," she smiled tightly and he left the room. Rory opened the fridge door again and removed a drink, but instead of returning to where everyone was waiting, she headed in the opposite direction to the back porch.

'_This is so stupid._' She thought. '_This stupid town and the stupid people, I shouldn't be punished like this because my mother doesn't know how to raise a child properly. She is so incredibly unfair.'_

"Hey, there you are. Is that for me? Thanks." Liz walked out and took the beer out of Rory's hand before taking a sip. "Mmm, refreshing. So what, you're not hungry?"

"Nope."

"Well, Sookie made you some grilled cheese if you don't like pot roast."

"Oh, well, if I'd had known that…"

"So, from what I've been told about your brief time here, I've deduced that you don't really want to be here, right?"

"No one really cares what I want, so, there's not much point in you asking. The ones that have control aren't so good with the listening,"

"Not just at my house, but here, in Stars Hollow."

"Well geez, Ms. Danes, why would anyone not want to be here in Stars Hollow? That just sounds plum crazy."

"Ugh, look, Rory, the whole 'my parents don't get me' thing, I've been there." Liz replied, leaning back against the railing as Rory inspected her nails, pretending not to listen.

"Have you really?"

"Yes, I have. I've also done the 'chip on my shoulder' bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, 'the world can bite my ass' bit. Everything you're feeling might be totally justified, maybe you are getting screwed. But Luke is a really special person. He really wants to take care of you and make things better for you. I know that if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. You are incredibly lucky to have him and Sookie looking out for you. If you give this situation half a chance, you might be surprised at how good it can be, how much you like living here, and how comfortable it feels to have these people you can really depend on."

"Is he paying you or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know. The whole starry eyed 'you're so much better off, just give it a chance' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting paid, or something that sounds like paid, but would be totally gross, considering he's your brother."

"And on that note, I think we're done here, don't you?"

"You know, you don't know anything about me, or my life, or my mom, so why don't you Doctor Laura someone else?"

"I'm going inside, stay out of my fridge." Liz instructed before storming off through the door. Rory took a deep breath before following her inside. She really was hungry, there was something about the Gilmore genes; they could pretty much eat at anytime, she'd just been trying to uphold her James Dean-like image. But now she was going to have to go in there and face all those people if she wanted to silence her stomach.

* * *

Dinner was over, but apparently Rory was in for more torture, as Luke wanted to spend a little time with his friends before heading home for the night. Which translated into, 'you kids run along now, let us grown-ups talk about how to deal with your raging hormones and all the other issues associated with being a teenager.'

Lane – _what kind of a name is Lane?!?_ – had suggested heading outside, to sit on the porch and eat the individual baked Alaska's Sookie had made. She really had gone completely mad with this meal, but it was amusing to watch.

"So, you haven't said, is this is your girlfriend?" Rory asked Jess, indicating the Korean girl who was busy breaking up her after dinner treat. "Because, it's funny, you never mentioned her before." Rory decided to finally stop the weird silence. The noises inside were starting to bug her. She knew exactly what was going on in there.

"What? No! Not girlfriend, no. Friend, and girl, but not… No."

"What Jess means to say is that we are strictly platonic." Lane interpreted. Watching him get flustered like that was great. It didn't happen too often. "I'm not allowed to date, but if I were, I definitely wouldn't waste the opportunity on the likes of him."

"Right,"

"We've known each other since kindergarten, and the things that I've seen him do, would cure any girl of her crush. I mean the amount of things he's shoved up his nos-"

"Lane!" Jess shot her a look. He knew that she knew he liked this girl, and as his best friend, it was her job to talk him up, not make him look like a total loser. He could do that all on his own.

"So… Do you like Stars Hollow High?" she asked, meekly.

"Not really." Rory replied honestly. She liked school, enjoyed reading and learning new things, but what they'd been covering for the last few days at this school and for months in her last one, she already knew all of that stuff. What was the point of going to school to re-learn what you already knew? It didn't make sense.

"Oh, well… That's too bad. Coz it's about to get a whole lot worse."

"I doubt that,"

"No. Really, Jess is leaving. He got into this fancy private school so he'll be starting next semester there, leaving us less intelligent people behind."

"You're not less intelligent," Jess argued. "It's just that you're mom probably knows that Chilton is full of loser society kids with no morals, and she doesn't want you mixing with them."

"As apposed to the loser townie kids with no morals she forces me to spend each and every day with at my current institution?"

"Exactly." Rory bit back a smile. This was kind of nice; as much as she would have liked to have kept up the… how had Liz put it? 'The surly, sarcastic, _the world can bite my ass_ bit', on the other hand it may have been even more enjoyable to have people to talk to. For a little while at least, until she worked out a way to get back home.

Rory settled herself a little more comfortably on the porch swing, listening to the two friends banter. Maybe living in Stars Hollow wouldn't be all bad. '_But if it is, I can always run away,'_ she decided.

* * *

"I don't want that girl around my son!" Liz yelled as she rinsed things to put in the dishwasher.

"Liz, come on, she-"

"No, Luke, I'm sorry. That kid is way more screwed up than you think she is."

"What are you talking about?" Luke demanded, pulling the plate out of her hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"I caught her outside with a beer, I didn't even bust her on it, I just…I tried to talk to her…"

"What do you mean, you talked to her?" Luke demanded; Sookie looked panicked at Jackson across the table; they had been banned from helping clean up. It was normal for siblings to fight, or so she'd heard – she was an only child. But still, she'd always hated to see Luke and Liz like this. "What did you say?"

"I told her she has a good thing going here with you and she shouldn't blow it, and then, well then she just became delightful." Ignoring his attempts at stopping the cleaning process she stepped around him and began to gather more things to be washed.

"What are you doing talking to her? I told you I can handle this."

"I heard you, but I'm sorry, you're wrong. I'm trying to help you, big brother."

"Oh, here we go again with this 'I'm not prepared for this' crap."

"This is not crap, Luke, it's the truth. You should've heard the way she was talking. It was-"

"I don't need to hear her talking, she's had it tough. I am trying to help a friend. You know why I-"

"No, actually, I have a pretty good idea, but you've chosen not to share that portion with the class. So, let's just say, for conversations sake, no, I don't know why you're doing this."

"I'm so sick of your condescending…"

"I am not being condescending!"

"Oh, you have a kid, so you know everything, right?"

"I have a kid, so yeah, I know a little more than you do."

"In case you forgot, I've been with you and Jess everyday. No, scratch that, I've been with _Jess everyday_ of his life, giving you the time you need to go off and enjoy your little projects whenever you fancied. And do you ever think maybe you just got lucky with him? I mean, you did get pregnant at seventeen. That doesn't show the greatest decision making skills, now does it Liz?"

"Get out of my house," Liz replied evenly glaring daggers at him. Sookie grabbed Jackson's hand and he squeezed back. This really wasn't good. "Go, now. Take that kid and just go, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Fine!" Luke grabbed his jacket and charged towards the door, slamming it behind him and barking at Rory that it was time to go.

* * *

"Mom, this is ridiculous." Jess argued the next morning. All night he had been trying to get his point across, but Liz refused to listen. "If you just gave her a shot-"

"I am not going to give that girl 'a shot', Jess. She had her chance with me and she screwed it up."

"So that's it? You're only giving people one chance now?"

"Yep."

"What about that time that Kirk was checking for termites under the house, and he found a mouse? Remember how he screamed so loud and crashed up through the floor to get away from it?"

"Yes…" she shrugged on a coat and they started outside, heading for the diner as they did everyday, even though they both knew Luke most likely wouldn't serve Liz when she came in.

"Well, you gave him another chance. Even last month when he swallowed a whole lot of your beads you didn't stay mad at him for long."

"Well, that's because he can't help it, honey. He's Kirk."

"You never know, Rory could have tourettes, and she didn't know what she was saying last night." Jess reasoned, he knew he sounded stupid, but he had to try something.

"You really think that?"

"No… I'm just trying to make things better. I've never seen you and Uncle Luke fight like this. And if you don't forgive Rory, he won't forgive you and then we won't ever get coffee again. Well, I will, because I work in there and I know where the coffee is and how to use the machine, but you…"

"Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't bring coffee home for your sweet, adorable mother, the woman who gave you life?"

"Not if it would get me into trouble with the man who could so easily take it away."

"Oh, that's rich. If my father were alive to hear the way Luke spoke to me last night, he would… Probably actually agree with him. God damn it! Why do I have to apologize to him? He yelled at me, in my house."

"You just do, you should be the bigger person and show him how mature you are."

"I don't wanna." Liz stamped her foot and pouted, Jess just shook his head.

"Well, we're here now and I have to go inside, so you gotta. Or you won't get any breakfast."

"I could just go see Sookie."

"Inside!" Jess instructed, reaching for the door handle.

"You heard the things he said, didn't you? It was so not Donny and Marie; it was more Abby and Ann."

"I'm sorry, which one is Luke? Ann or Abby?"

"Shut up!" Liz growled at her son before stomping through the door.

* * *

That night Rory waited until she heard Luke snoring in the other room. _He snores, mom snores… God, why can't I ever live somewhere where there's no snoring?_ When she finally heard it, she quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to her window.

The streets were completely deserted, for once there was no activity whatsoever on the streets of Stars Hollow. And that thought was amazing. She could go out there and no one would bother her.

'_Thank God!'_

She had tried sleeping, but that was near impossible without her music blasting, and Luke had put a stop to that after her first night in town, so until she could find a walkman, or mp3 player or something, she was screwed. Opening the window, she stuck her head out and took a quick look around. It wasn't a real fire escape, but there was a ladder attached to the side of the building and that was good enough. As long as she could get out of this room, out of this apartment, everything would be ok.

As Rory dropped to the ground, she landed with a thud and felt a familiar shock through her legs. _'Much better,'_ Every night that she snuck out at home she'd felt that, and having that here in this stupid town, made her feel so much more at ease. '_Time to find a new Washington Square Park,'_ she decided, randomly walking. Within a few minutes she found herself back at the bridge she'd walked by the day she'd first started school. _'Ahh, good times…' _she thought, sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Rory looked up to see Jess walking over and sitting next to her.

"Contemplating breaking Luke's rules by getting myself more cigarettes. What about you?"

"Just felt like taking a walk. Why do you want cigarettes?"

"There's just something about this place… Makes a person want to indulge in a little cancerous fun, you know."

"Sure, sure." Jess brought one of his legs up and rested his chin on his knee, before turning slightly to look at Rory.

"I actually kind of like this place." She remarked, trying to ignore his intense gaze. Those dark eyes were a little unsettling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see, right over there, that's where Luke wanted to push me in the lake."

"I doubt that." Jess objected.

"No, really; it was right after my first day at school, and we were walking back to the diner. He got really mad at me, I could see he was about to explode, his fists were clenched, and his neck was turning red. He was practically shaking."

"That sounds like a new level of crazy. Mom and Sookie have been torturing him for years; mom's been doing it her whole life, and Sookie… I think I remember this story about the two of them having these two other friends in high school. Sookie and this other girl used to torture him. The four of them were practically inseparable, until… I actually have no idea what happened, there."

"Maybe there was a love triangle or something going on."

"Maybe, Uncle Luke doesn't really share too much about his youth with me, and there aren't many people in town brave enough to anger him by revealing his past."

"I bet I could get it out of him." Rory mused with an evil smile.

"You think so?"

"Definitely. The man can't stand me, I could badger him so bad that he would cave and spill the whole story to me; it should only take a few minutes."

"I think you're overestimating yourself just a little." Jess replied.

"We haven't known each other long, so I'll forgive you for having so little faith in my abilities. But I'll have you know I've watched my mother for years and while the woman may have been lacking in certain areas – she definitely wasn't going to win mother of the year anytime soon – she's almost always been able to get what she wants out of a man. Luke doesn't stand a chance against The Lorelai Method." Rory finished triumphantly and Jess looked at her appreciatively.

"You have a name for it and everything? That's impressive, sorry I doubted you."

"Yes, I'm sure you will be." Rory nodded, tapping her fingers against the wood, _'I need a cigarette, I need something…'_ her nerves were going haywire and she figured if she could just get a little nicotine she would be fine. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home, tucked away in bed like a good little boy?"

"Probably, but I didn't really feel like sleeping. I think I've been working in the diner too long and the coffee has begun seeping into my skin."

"I would love for that to happen, not the working in the diner for an eternity part, but I'd love to absorb coffee just by having it in the air. That would be amazing."

"Can I ask you… what, why you're… What did you do?"

"Climbed out the window." Rory replied simply. That wasn't what he was really asking, but she wasn't about to give everything away that easy.

"No, I mean, what did you do to get sent here?" Jess clarified.

"Uhm, nothing really major, just stupid stuff."

"Well, if it wasn't a big deal your mom wouldn't have sent you here, right? There had to be something that ticked her off really bad."

"I sneak out at night, I drink, smoke. I have on occasion been known to abuse certain substances that wouldn't sit well with Nancy Reagen, And to top it all off, two weeks ago I was busted trying to break into a library so I could have somewhere warm to read for the night, since our gas bill hadn't been paid and the apartment was freezing. When I called Lorelai from the cop shop, she wasn't all that pleased with me and so I found myself on a bus, headed for Snoozeville. So, you're mom was probably right. I'm screwed up, and Luke shouldn't allow me to be anywhere near you. There's a good chance that I'm too far gone for his help anyway, so we're all just going through this hell for nothing."

"I love my mother, but she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's never really lived anywhere besides this town, and the closest she came to leaving was when she met my father. But then he split and we were left here. She doesn't trust too many people now, I guess there was just something about you that reminded her of him. She's been traveling a bit the last couple of years, but she never goes far and it's always for some sort of work related thing. "

"Thanks for the pep talk, but you probably should just listen to her. She actually cares what happens to you, and you're really lucky to have that," Rory finished, before standing up and walking away. She had to do something, had to go somewhere; sitting still really wasn't working for her anymore.

* * *

AN: Review, please.


	4. Coffee & Cigarettes

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had it finished about a week ago, but I didn't think I did. Then I went on holidays and didn't have internet. But I'm home now, back at work, and back with a stupid headache. Anyway, sorry for the wait, please, enjoy.

* * *

Lorelai shut the door behind the last customer and dropped into the closest seat. After ten hours on her feet, schlepping coffees, milkshakes, pancakes, and burgers all over the joint, she was exhausted.

The coffee shop she was working in was no Café Lalo, it wasn't nearly as successful as Starbucks, either. The place was barely a blip on the map, but it was there and they had their loyal clientele, and she was earning money. Not a whole lot, but moolah was moolah.

For the first time in her life, Lorelai was living alone. After sixteen years with her kid, she was all by herself. The first week was a challenge, the second felt a little like a weird dream. But in her fourth week of solitude, Lorelai was getting the hang of things. Rory was safe; not entirely happy yet, but safe nonetheless, and that was the important part.

Sookie called each week with an update and Lorelai was pleased to learn that her daughter was back in school. Even though Rory still wasn't speaking much or sharing too many details of her life, Jess, Luke's nephew, confirmed that Rory was present and accounted for in each of their English classes, and a friend of his added that they also shared a few classes and Rory was usually in those, if not every one. English was her favorite subject, on account of the books, but the others she really only went to when she felt like it.

"Hey, Lorelai, why don't you head home for the night?" Lorelai's supervisor, Steve suggested. "I can lock up for the night, finish things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you've been here forever. Go, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks." Lorelai moved towards the back room to collect her stuff and then let herself out the staff entrance. The day after putting Rory on the bus, she had gone out on a job hunt. By the end of the week she was working at Jitters – the name sucked, but the people were pretty cool, and the coffee was close to excellent. She had been accepting every single shift offered to her since then. Jobs didn't usually stick for long with her, she got bored, or something at home would cause an upset at work, in any case, she hadn't had any job for a long period of time. But she wasn't going to let that happen this time.

'_If I'm going to make things better for Rory, this is what I have to do,'_ she repeated every time she started getting frustrated or cranky from lack of sleep. Steve must have seen one of those moods coming, because he let her off early, even though there was crockery to wash up, tables to wipe down and a register to count. _'I'll just sleep tonight and do better tomorrow,' _she told herself, walking in the crisp night air.

When she got into the apartment, and checked the messages (_you have no new messages_, the machine told her in that annoying robotic voice.) she didn't put the phone down right away. Sitting on the couch, Lorelai held the handset, her fingers itching to punch in the numbers for someone she hadn't seen in… too long. It was late, but she was pretty sure that this person really wouldn't be all that upset with her if she did call. Or maybe they would, now.

"Not tonight," she told herself, forcing her hand to release the phone. Even if he wasn't annoyed by the lateness of the call, she wasn't entirely sure she knew what she would say, if he answered. "Not now." She stood up and walked away from the piece of technology that seemed to get people into a lot of trouble. But she wasn't going to let that happen to her this time. "Just go to sleep." Lorelai commanded, walking into her bedroom and collapsing onto the lumpy mattress.

* * *

She hadn't believed that it was possible, but, Rory found that Lane was right. After Jess transferred to his new school, Stars Hollow High did actually get worse.

He'd only been gone two days as school had just come back, but those two days had really sucked.

At least she'd managed to get rid of Dean after their first encounter, and that seemed to scare off most of the other kids. When they were in the right moods, she and Lane managed to get along pretty well, but compared to Jess, it seemed that everyone else at the school was incredibly dull. That was one thing she and Lane agreed on.

During the school break, Rory had spent each day working in the diner. She had nothing better to do and figured that the more she worked the more money she would earn and the easier it would be for her to go and be on her own the second she turned eighteen. If she was forced to stay that long.

Her mom had called, mentioned something about a new job, but Rory wasn't interested and blocked most of it out. She sounded good though. Even when she wasn't listening to the words, Rory heard the tone in Lorelai's voice, and she sounded as if things were going pretty well.

That kind of pissed Rory off; she was stuck in this science experiment, and her mother was off living her life happily. Somewhere in her mind, Rory knew it was a good thing that her mom was doing well, but she wouldn't let herself admit it, not yet anyway.

* * *

Sookie picked up the phone and along with her cup of tea, carried it over to the couch where her address book sat open, she found the number she needed and began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sookie." When they were younger, Lorelai had always answered the phone with a witty comment, these days it was usually just 'hello'.

"So, tell me, was everyone on their best behavior this week?"

"Actually, they were. We've checked in with Rory's teachers, she's shown up to almost all her classes; she's not really participating much, but…"

"Give her time. That kid loved school once, they'll get to her soon. How's she going with Luke?"

"Well, as good as Luke is with Jess, Rory's a very different story. They're still a little… Not great, but I haven't seen quite as many withering glares lately, which I think means a tiny bit of progress has been made."

"Good. That's really good, I'm glad."

"What about you?" Sookie asked after a moment of silence. "How are things going at work?"

"Well, I haven't been fired yet, so I guess that means, not bad. What about the inn? Is it still standing?"

"I haven't managed to burn it down yet. The stove's caught fire a few times, but somehow my staff has managed to avert any disasters."

"That's good to hear. I don't know how well Mia would take having her inn burn to the ground by her favorite chef." They both laughed. "So, what about her hair?"

"Mia's? I don't know. She hasn't been in town-"

"No, no, sweetie." Lorelai laughed again. "Not Mia's hair, Rory's. After her little venture into the world of self-beautification, is it looking any better yet?"

"Oh, yeah, a little. I took her to a salon; they managed to neaten it up a bit."

"I still can't believe she just hacked it off. We always talked about how she was going to have her hair done before she did it; I guess I really did screw things up with her, because that is not the kid I remember." Sookie didn't respond and Lorelai chewed her lip, _'stop it with the self-deprecating crap, Gilmore.'_ "How are Jackson's crops going? Do you think he'll have a good harvest this year?"

"I think so, he seems very happy with the way that things are going."

"Great, that's…"

"Any questions about Taylor? Miss Patty? Maybe you're concerned about Mayor Porter?"

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, slightly amused.

"I'm just saying; it's been years since we've seen each other, now we have these weekly calls and you ask so many questions about everyone in town; people you've seen even less of. Some you haven't even met, is there something specific you want to ask me?"

"Do you…" Lorelai scratched her head, trying to think of the right words. "Does he ever talk about me… us?"

"Not really,"

"Oh, ok. I, um, I should probably-"

"I mean, he doesn't talk about you, because I don't think he can." Sookie rushed to explain. She didn't want Lorelai to get the wrong idea. "Everything that happened, he took it really hard. But he still cares enough to-"

"I've gotta go Sook, I'm sorry, but I have to start early in the morning. I should really be getting to bed, so I'm nice and perky for the customers, you know?"

"Did I-"

"I'm fine, everything's fine, can you just… tell Rory I love her, and I'll call her in a couple of days?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," Lorelai hung up before Sookie could reply. "You couldn't just stick to Rory, could you? Had to go and ask stupid questions," she berated herself. "What did you get us into?" she muttered, putting the phone down.

* * *

When Jess got off the bus and walked towards the front entrance of Chilton, he was busy preparing himself for another day of verbal sparring with the supposed ruler of the school. Paris Gellar seemed to think she had complete control of the school, or that she deserved it and would one day have it, Jess hadn't figured that out yet.

It wasn't all bad though.

The same day he met and was terrified by her, he'd also met his first ally in the halls. Tristan Dugrey had taken the new kid under his wing, instructing him on all the things he needed to know about the school, which included, not crossing Paris.

The blonde boy had wandered into class late, and as soon as they were released, he'd made a bee-line for Jess. After introducing himself Tristan proceeded to invite Jess to join him and his friends at lunch. The other people at the table didn't seem to find him all that interesting, but Tristan ignored them all and got to know his new acquaintance.

He'd found it a little strange at first, the only real friend he'd ever had was Lane, but now there was this new person taking an interest in him. Jess was still trying to work out if it was all apart of an elaborate plan to humiliate him, but Tristan seemed like a pretty nice guy, so he thought he was probably being genuine. From what he'd gathered in his whole two days at the school, pretty much everyone was a phony, or honestly spoiled and up themselves. It looked as if Tristan had been waiting a long time for someone real to come along.

"Hey, Jess, did you do that reading last night?" Tristan asked, coming over to walk beside him.

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"Nah, I had… Other things on my mind." He replied, watching a girl in a short skirt walk by as she smiled at him and waved. "Priorities, you know. So I was wondering…"

"How have you survived in this school for so long without me?" Jess asked, pulling his bag open and removing a notebook.

"I have endeavored to always date the smart girls." Tristan replied, flipping through his friends notes, skimming for the important bits.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"The really smart ones aren't stupid enough to fall for my… charm. So, not that great; I actually think that my name is the only thing that's kept me safe here. But now I've got you, so maybe things will start looking up."

"You're pretty, but not really my type. Sorry."

"You wound me Mariano, how will I go on without you?" Tristan cried out dramatically as Jess just shook his head and laughed. "But seriously, my dad has actually been home a lot more lately, and for some reason he really read my last report card. So it looks like I'm going to have to start studying for real. And I was thinking, maybe you and I could get together a couple days a week after school see if we can't catch me up."

"Catch you up? What about me? Two days ago, Charleston gave me some heinous speech about failure being a part of life, but not Chilton. If I don't get myself caught up, I won't be around long enough to even think about helping you."

"Ok, well what if we do it together? If we've both got the same objective in mind…"

"Not flunking out of school,"

"Exactly, if we each make that our goal, and we help each other study, then maybe, we'll be able to fake our way through for a while until, what, you think graduation's a bit of a stretch?"

"Well, probably not. You've been faking it this long, so, I guess that means anything's possible. But it's not going to take that long." Jess replied. "I just need a few weeks then I should be all set."

"That's what I like to hear." Tristan grinned, throwing an arm around Jess' shoulders as they made their way towards their lockers; they were in the same hall, just across from one another. "Now, about these study sessions, when do you think they'll be starting? Because, the old man is really bugging me, and I imagine if he sees me actually making an effort he might back off a little."

"How about you come to Stars Hollow this afternoon? I was supposed to work, but I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind giving me a couple hours off."

"You've got yourself a deal. Oh, and by the way, as payment for you helping me out here, how bout I help you out with the ladies?" Tristan suggested, smirking. "Eh? They may not be the nicest girls in the world, but they certainly do have some redeeming qualities."

"How about you just don't get yourself kicked out? I've gotten by with one friend at school my whole life; that should be all I need to get through this place as well."

"Alright, alright. But the offer still stands, you change your mind, just let me know." Tristan replied, taking his books and walking down the hall towards his first class. Jess just shook his head as he followed suite. He'd definitely found himself an interesting companion.

* * *

"Ok, I'm sorry, but, does anyone that lives here actually own a calendar?" Tristan asked as he drove into Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's March, and it looks as if your entire town is being guarded by gourds. They do realize that Halloween is long gone don't they?"

"Well, see, Taylor Doose plans everything we do here. But he went on vacation in September, and left Kirk in charge of the Halloween preparations. Big mistake. Kirk screwed up, and didn't order the pumpkins from the usual place so they got here late. When they arrived last week, Taylor announced that we were going to celebrate again, do it up right."

"That man sounds like he has way too much time on his hands."

"Yeah, I think he needs a girlfriend, but there are very few women in town who can tolerate him. Pull over here," Tristan followed Jess' instruction and they each got out of the car. "So, I'm thinking we should grab something to eat before we start, what d'you say?"

"Excellent idea, anything to delay the studying,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this your idea?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I actually want to do it."

"Come on, my mom's inside; two minutes with her and you'll be begging to hit the books." Jess replied, reaching for the door handle.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, looking up from his order pad. "I thought you had to study."

"We do, but I thought we'd stop in, grab some burgers and say hi. I can come by after if you want."

"Nah, don't worry bout it."

"So, who's your friend?" Liz asked, watching the two boys, her elbow propped on the counter, her chin resting in her palm.

"Tristan, this is my mom, Liz, and my uncle Luke. Guys, Tristan DuGrey."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mariano, Mr….?"

"Luke."

"Mr. Luke?"

"Just Luke," Liz clarified. "And you can call me Liz."

"Oh, ok."

"So, just the burgers?" Luke asked, writing down the order.

"Could you throw in some fries and a couple of coffees?"

"Jess…"

"Mom!" Jess wined, turning a pleading eye to his mother.

"Luke, come on," Liz fixed her big brother with a look and he shook his head.

"Fine, enjoy your premature death; I give up."

"Yes!"

"Finally, I've gotta call Lane."

"Don't bother. I can see that you're a lost cause, but I will continue trying to save her." Jess rolled his eyes as Liz laughed and Tristan looked confused. "Take a seat, I'll let you know when the food's done. Rory, you can take a break."

"Jeez, it's about time! I'm pretty sure you're defying child labor laws here,"

"You give Michael Moore a call then, just make sure you're done in twenty minutes." Luke called out after her as she poured herself a coffee and walked out the door.

"Wow, you're cousin is really sweet," Tristan remarked, sarcastically as he and Jess found an empty table.

"My cous- Rory? No. She's not… At least I hope she isn't. I don't actually know who her parents are."

"Really? Coz it seems like she and Luke hate each other, which I've noticed is common in child/parent relationships. At least in most of the ones I've observed."

"No. She couldn't be. No one ever said…"

"Do you like her?" Tristan fixed Jess with a look. When the brunette didn't answer, Tristan leaned forward over the table. "You do don't you? Well, well, it looks as if you may be needing my assistance after all."

"Here you go," Luke dropped a bag of food, along with two coffees onto the table and turned away.

"Thanks," Jess, mumbled his eyes glued to the table, and then as he walked towards the door, his shoes.

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't spill your secrets." Tristan pleaded as they made their way outside.

"I-" Jess stopped speaking and moving as soon as they reached the street; Rory stood leaning against the side of the building, a large coffee mug in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Hey, you made a friend!" she called out and they walked towards her. "Has he told you how much he's worth yet? I mean, he goes to that big fancy school, he's gotta be some kind of milionaire, right?"

"I stopped advertising that after an unfortunate kidnapping incident in kindergarten." Tristan answered. "Just telling people my name seems to have the desired effect nowadays, Tristan DuGrey," he added.

"Ah, DuGrey… Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Sorry."

"It would if you'd grown up in Hartford society. But that's ok, I can work around your ignorance, Rory…?"

"Gilmore."

"As in The Gilmore's? Richard, Emily and Lorelai?"

"My mom's name is Lorelai, but I don't know an Emily or Richard." Rory replied.

"They're you're grandparents. Very close with mine in fact. Have you really never met them?"

"I have no idea. They weren't around to save me from Lorelai, or this place, so they aren't too much use to me."

"Tristan, we should probably be going," Jess interrupted and the other two looked at him.

"Remember, we have-"

"To study, right. Wouldn't want to miss that. Well, Rory, it was nice meeting you; I'll pass on your regards next time I see the Gilmore's."

"Oh, would you?" she asked, fixing on a fake smile before pushing away from the wall and returning inside.

"She's not you're cousin." Tristan told Jess as they returned to the car.

"I've been talking to her for weeks, and you've had one conversation with her. How do you know that?"

"Her mother is Lorelai Gilmore," he replied, as if that explained everything.

"And?"

"And Lorelai grew up with my mother. They were about as far from bosom buddies as you could get, on account of Lorelai having this boyfriend that Mommy Dearest wanted for herself. I'll tell you now, his name was not Luke. So you're free and clear. All we've gotta do now is get you ready to actually talk to the girl properly."

"No, what we need to do," Jess replied, removing items from the bag and putting them on the coffee table. "Is read up on Proust. That would be our most pressing subject at the moment."

"Damn! You totally have a one track mind. And not in a good way,"

* * *

Luke exited the pharmacy and began the short walk back to the diner. Everything in this town was just a short walk away; that was oddly comforting. Rory had practically demanded she be let off 'slop duty' as she had a history report to write, so Luke had left Caesar in charge while he went out to run a quick errand.

Making his way inside he called out to his employee, before heading up the stairs and into the apartment, where Rory sat, her headphones in, as she poured over a notebook, a pack of cigarettes on the table. He walked over to where she sat on the couch and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up, but made no effort to remove the headphones, and he stood impatiently, waiting for more of a response. When it didn't come, Luke reached out and pulled the cord to remove the ear pieces, and Rory glared at him.

"Hey!"

"I've told you before, that this is done." He began, picking up the pack. "So, to help you with that, we got the patch, the gum, hypnosis tapes, Chinese herbs, self-help books, and several pictures of diseased lungs to hang on the fridge." He explained, dumping the contents of a paper bag on the table in front of her. "Pretty, huh? I will not have smoking in my home, and I'm pretty sure that you're mom wouldn't be too thrilled about your little habit you've picked up, now would she?"

"She wouldn't care," Rory replied, sullenly, picking up her pen and paper again. Only then did Luke notice she hadn't been writing notes, but doodling all over the page.

"She is your mother, she loves you and any woman who loves her child does not relish the idea of that child killing themselves and the people around them in such a slow, painful fashion. So, we'll try this again. You will use these things, and you will quit smoking, do you understand me?"

Rory stared at the items spread out in front of her, the lungs looked really disgusting, and every single one of the books had a ridiculous sounding title, that made her want to barf. No matter the subject of a self-help book, Rory found they were all extremely easy to mock. But if this was what she had to do, in order to extend her vacation from Lorelai, then, so be it. "Fine, but I'm not taking any herbs. Who knows what that stuff really is, you could just be trying to drug me so you can have your way with me."

"I… You should- I'm done, you take this stuff, I'm going back to work, I don't want to listen to you anymore!" Luke announced, before storming out of the apartment. '_he is so easy,' _she thought, with a grin. Getting Luke riled up was so entertaining, Rory didn't really care what she had to say, in order to achieve her goal.

Picking up a pack of nicotine gum, she read the packaging before unwrapping a piece and popping it in her mouth. "The things I do for you people…" she muttered.

* * *

AN: Ah, yeah, that was weird... Anyways, please review.


	5. Every Night Is Another Story

AN: My initial thoughts for this story when I first got the idea was showing how to get a role-reversed Rory and Jess together. But it seems that my brain isn't letting that happen, not just yet anyway. Instead I'm focusing more on fixing the damage I seem to have inflicted on Luke and Lorelai, which may be even more fun than the Lit love. So bear with me, this will eventually be Lit, but I guess I just can't write any GG fics without my JavaJunkie fix. I'm addicted to them, I admit it.

Also, I don't own anything; Gilmore Girls is ASP's, A Change Would Do You Good belongs to Sheryl; Crow, and Every Night Is Another Story belongs to The Early November. The Great Gatzby is Fitzgerald's, or who ever's in charge of his estate.

* * *

As the phone behind the counter rang, Luke spared Jess and Rory one last glance; they were clearing a table together, arguing good-naturedly. Things had been better the last few days, despite Rory's nicotine withdrawal induced mood swings she had been getting on well with Jess, which was something at least.

"Luke's," he spoke into the phone, choosing not to look anymore. After a few comments from Liz, he'd been put on teen watch, but decided they would be fine left unsupervised for a few minutes.

"He thinks it's a date." Cried out a voice on the other end.

"What? Who is this?"

"Joe thinks this is a date." Sookie replied, now in a whisper.

"Sookie, what are you talking about? Joe... Joe's there now?"

"Yes! I don't know what happened," she confessed. Earlier in the week they had been in Hartford and ran into an old friend. Sookie had spent a summer working with Joe Mastoni in the Berkshires, years ago, and Luke had visited for a fortnight, joining in for a few nights of crazy partying after long days of work. "You were there – it's not a date, is it?"

"No. The two of you were gonna go bust Feldman's chops. Busting chops is not a date." Luke replied, adamant. "Plus, Bung. You can't really consider any conversation involving Bung to be flirtatious or date-like.

"That's what I thought. Help! Please Luke."

"What did- Where are you right now?" Usually when Sookie called from the inn, there was a little noise around, but all was silent on her end.

"I left Joe in the kitchen to go hide in a closet. I don't understand how this happened."

"Just let him know you're married," Luke replied, resisting the urge to chuckle; Sookie wouldn't appreciate that right now. Later, when she was feeling better, he would remind her of this and they would laugh about it, but not now. "And if he still wants to, go for lunch."

"Can I do that? Is it ok? I mean, he said he'd always wanted to ask me out, but never worked up the nerve."

"I know. I watched him trying to psych himself up to do it everyday that I was there."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Sookie demanded.

"Because I knew that one day you'd meet Jackson? What does it matter, you love your husband!"

"Right. You're right, I'm sorry. So I should just tell him that I'm married?"

"Tell him that you're married. If he doesn't believe you, give me another call, I'll bring down the wedding photos. Hell, I'm sure my best man duties would apply to this sort of thing."

"Thanks Luke." After they hung up, Luke turned around to find Jess looking at him curiously.

"What was that about?"

"Sookie's got her very own Jay Gatzby over at the inn right now. And since she's Sookie..."

"She's freaking out? Figures. That's nice though, or it would be, if it weren't for her also having a Tom. A nice, good Tom."

"She lucked out not noticing Redford and going for the other guy; trust me."

"If you say so."

"Did you really just say that?" Rory asked, and they both turned to look at her. She'd stopped working and was sitting on top of a table, watching them. "I mean, seriously, Gatzby, Tom, Robert Redford? I can't believe that you two talk about that sort of thing."

"Hey, _The Great Gatzby_ was a really good book. And the movie wasn't bad either." Jess replied in defence. "It's really my mom's fault anyway. We have movie nights all the time, and nine times out of ten, she'll force Luke to join us."

"What a sweet family tradition." Rory muttered, dropping to the floor. "Well, I'm going for a walk."

"When will you be back?" Luke asked as she headed for the door.

"Later,"

"At least you asked," Jess told his uncle sympathetically.

* * *

"No, really, I think if you made you're hair just a little bit taller, and carried a pack of smokes and a switch blade, you'd look so much hotter." Rory explained to Jess, glancing up at him as she scrubbed at a beetroot stain on a table by the window. "Whether they admit it or not, every girl has had that James Dean fantasy; even the snotty ones at your fancy school."

"You just want someone else to procure your addiction so you'll have an excuse to bum smokes off of them." Jess replied, desperately fighting to keep his voice level. Why did she have to do that, say those things? "But I'm sorry, I can't help you there."

"Rory, go upstairs and do your homework!" Luke ordered, cutting off any further communication between the two. "And make sure you do biology and trig before English, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Rory mock-saluted before tossing the dish towel she'd been using at the smirking boy beside her.

"Why'd you do that?" Jess asked, once she was gone and he'd returned to his task. She made him so uncomfortable at times, but that didn't mean he didn't like having her around.

"You're supposed to be working; that's what I pay the two of you for. But I'm pretty sure that wherever you were headed wasn't work."

"Oh, jeez! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I have eyes and ears, and I was your age once too. And thanks to your mom and Sookie and- I... I mean... They made me sit through a lot of movies, including everything James Dean ever did. So I'm pretty well educated on the subject of-"

"Let's never speak of this again, ok, Uncle Luke?" Jess interrupted, his discomfort level shooting right back up again.

"Sure. Whatever." The older man replied, distracted. He wished he could stop himself from bringing up those thoughts. But it was pretty hard, given all the people in his life connected to that particular time he tried so hard not to remember.

And Rory living in his apartment really did nothing to help with the forgetting.

* * *

"Why do you always act like such a dad?" Rory demanded, poking at the vegetables on her dinner plate. Vegetables sucked, but Luke insisted that she eat them.

She'd come down for work that morning, wearing jeans, one of Luke's flannel shirts and a spare baseball cap she'd found in a closet. He had immediately ordered her to change, to which she had responded, _'I thought this was the uniform,'_ Later in the afternoon when a customer was flirting with her, completely of his own volition, Luke had once again commanded her to go upstairs.

Luke didn't like her talking to any guys, including Jess. Or especially Jess, she hadn't worked that out yet. But it seemed he couldn't stand to see her speak to any male, aside from Taylor; and she couldn't stand talking to Taylor.

"I mean, I know I never really had one, but I figure they're about as annoying and controlling as you. You're always trying to tell me what I can and can't do and I-" _He didn't like her talking to his nephew, he was always referencing_ her mother_ the way that divorced and separated parents did. He acted like a total dad._ "Oh my God! You're him aren't you?"

"What?" Luke looked up confused.

"He's you. She always told me his name was Christopher and he was from a rich family like her, but if that were true there is no way we would have spent the last sixteen years living in the conditions we did." Rory ranted, moving from her chair and now pacing in front of the couch. "This makes so much sense! I knew she wouldn't just dump me on some stranger, although, you know it would have been nice to get a little heads up. And, oh yeah, why the hell have you left me with her my entire life?"

"Rory, slow down. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You're my father!" she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Luke blinked at her for a moment. "No, I'm not."

"What?"

"There was a time that I wished I was; days, weeks even that I could convince myself that you really were mine. But I'm sorry, I'm not you're dad. Believe me, if I were your father you wouldn't be in the situation you are now, but… I'm not."

"Well… Then, I don't understand. Why am I here? That would have made sense, but if we're back to you having no connection to my family, then I just don't get it."

"I-" Luke was cut off as the phone rang, and not being entirely sure how he was supposed to have this conversation, or, even if it was his place, he gratefully moved to answer it. "Hello?"

"What do you think you're doing keeping my grand daughter with you?" demanded an eerily familiar voice.

"What?" he asked perplexed. _Why does everyone have to confuse me tonight?_

"I want to know what rights you think you have, keeping my daughter's child with you, instead of alerting me to the fact that she's in this city. Explain yourself!"

"…Emily?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course it's Emily! How many other people's children do you have living with you right now?"

"Uhh, just the one, um, how do you know she's here?"

"A friend of your son told us. Now I demand that you let me speak to her this instant!"

"My son…" Luke scratched his head, trying to make sense of what was being yelled at him. He turned around to see Rory sitting on the couch, looking a little numb, he felt the same way. _Jess_ he thought, _that's who she meant_. "Sorry, uh, Emily, I'm sorry, but could I maybe get her to call you back? This isn't really a good time."

"You most certainly can not have her call me back! Luke Danes put Rory on the phone immediately."

"Thanks…" he put the phone down, not having listened to her answer. "Rory, are you…"

"Who was that?" she asked, shaking thoughts out of her head.

"Oh, that… On the phone, just now?" she nodded and he moved to sit at the other end of the couch. "That was your grandmother."

"My… Oh, of course it was. What did she want?"

"To talk to you," Luke replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say, this was all just… too much.

Rory nodded chewing her bottom lip as she processed this information. "You're not no one, are you?"

"No. I'm not no one." He knew what she meant even without her having to explain.

"Well, can you tell me what… can you tell me about whatever you know?"

"Don't you think you should ask your mom these things?"

"She's not here, and even if she were, I'm not sure if I would want to listen to her. You on the other hand haven't screwed up my entire life, so I think I'd be a little more inclined to take your version of events. Please, Luke?" she looked up at him with the same deep dark pools of blue that had driven him to act on impulses he wouldn't have dared to otherwise when he was just a little older than her.

"I'll stop whenever you want, just tell me when you've had enough, ok?" he questioned and she nodded, shifting in her seat and bringing her legs up underneath her body. Once she looked comfortable he sat back and closed his eyes, calling back all the memories he'd been trying not to keep in the front of his mind. "I met your parents when I was just a little younger than you are now. Sookie and I had known each other since we were eleven, when her family moved here. Both her parents and mine scraped together everything they could when she got an academic scholarship and I got an athletic one to the same school that your mom and dad were at. Our first day there, your mom invited us to sit with her and her friends. I couldn't stand those people; she was the only decent one there. Even your dad was…"

"I know he's a dick. I may not know him per se, but I've figured that much out from the very little Mom's said about him." Rory interrupted and Luke smiled. She had that right.

"Ok, well, yeah, he didn't like me, he tolerated Sookie, I guess, just because her presence seemed to please your mom so much. But the two of us never got on very well. Despite that, we were all four, always together; we did a lot of stuff together, movies, road trips, sneaking out late at night. I never actually thought that what we were doing was that bad. But then your mom found out she was pregnant-"

"Thanks a lot!"

"No, what I meant was, I thought we were all, you know, we weren't as wild as some of the other kids at school. At least, I guess I wasn't and Sookie was pretty tame too, but we weren't always with your parents, so they were obviously getting up to a little more than we knew about. After she found out she was pregnant, as I'm sure you know all hell broke loose. There was a family dinner called to discuss options, minus the two people it would affect the most, and then, when all of the plans had been finalized, Christopher turned around and said, he'd changed his mind. He wasn't up for a kid right now. He just disappeared after that. I heard he'd gone to California to stay with relatives, but I haven't gotten confirmation on that, even now. Your mom stayed at home with her parents, until you were born, and the three of us were still really close, Sookie and I both drove her to doctor's appointments and anything else she needed, I was even there the night you were born."

"Four oh three…"

"Yep, at four oh three in the morning, I was right by her side, having the bones in my hand crushed as she screamed at the nurses. Things were good for about a year and a half… good is a relative term, I guess. There wasn't so much screaming and biting off of heads at the Gilmore house, probably because Emily and Richard wanted to keep appearances as normal as they could. But it was pretty tense around there most of the time. I guess that was why the two of you were spending so much time at my house. It was in those first few months of your life that your mom and me realized that there was something between us, more than friendship. We'd been dating just under a year when one day I got a call. Richard was frantic. I'd never heard him like that before, ranting and raving about missing and Lorelai and the baby, and what did I know? It was so surreal. Sookie and I both got there as quickly as we could, but all that greeted us was a still hysterical Richard, clutching a note. Emily was nowhere to be seen; I found out later that she was in bed, so ill that she wouldn't be able to get out of bed for an entire month. We were informed that your mom was gone, she'd taken you with her, and she would call when she got where she was going, not that she knew where that was yet.

Rory took a deep breath, nodding her head as she took everything in. Luke paused, thinking she wanted him to stop, but she waved him on.

"I never got a call. Sookie did. She came to my house late one night, asked me to sit down, and explained that she'd just had an important phone call. The two of you were fine, and she was sorry. That was it, all I got. I didn't hear from her at all for fourteen years, I got bits and pieces from Sookie, but nothing major until she came and asked me to take you in. Now you know why I agreed." He concluded, looking up at her again.

"Because you still love her." Rory stated. She could tell; the way he spoke about that time in his life, the time he spent with her mother, it was as if he was still holding onto something very precious.

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"You do. You always have." Rory insisted, Luke didn't say anything to that and she realized she needed to stop. Usually torturing Luke was fun, but the way he looked in the moment, fun was about the farthest thing from Rory's mind. "Ok, so what did Emily want?"

"She said that a friend of Jess' told them you were here, so, now I guess that means that they want to see you."

"Nice that they want to meet me now; not at any point in the last, what did you say, fourteen years that I've been gone. That's really lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, the Gilmore's are… the Gilmore's." Luke replied, by way of explanation. "From what I remember, Emily pretty much always got what she wanted. So I guess, if she wants to see you…"

"Looks like I'll be going to Hartford." Rory nodded, resigned to her fate

"I could come with you. I mean, if you wanted,"

"Would you really be up for seeing them again? It sounds as if you weren't that high up on their favorite people list. Or them on yours,"

"Well, no. I don't think any one of us would enjoy that reunion too much. But I'm supposed to be taking care of you, so if you needed me there for support then… I wouldn't have a choice."

"That's true. You are, in a way, obligated to help me. Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Thanks Luke." He smiled a little and she nodded. "Should I call her back now?"

"Uh, yeah, if you want." Moving to the table that the phone sat on, Luke rifled through the drawers until he found a small book. Opening it and flipping through the pages, he paused for a moment before he brought it to the couch. "Here, this should still be their number," he pointed to a name and number on the page and Rory took it and moved to the phone/ "I'll go downstairs, give you some privacy."

Rory smiled as Luke shut the door and then, took a deep, calming breathe. This wasn't supposed to be how it went. Rory had been thinking that all the time she spent in Stars Hollow she'd hate everyone and push them away. But Jess and Lane were both getting to her; even Luke, after that story he'd just told her, was going to get in, no doubt. It would probably be impossible to continue being horrible to him now.

'_I should have grown up with these people,'_ she thought angrily. '_She shouldn't have done this to us.'_ As she dialed, Rory added this to her list, yet another thing to hold against Lorelai.

"Gilmore residence, Hillarie speaking," a woman answered and Rory gulped. Part of her had been hoping Luke had the wrong number so she wouldn't actually have to do this. Now she was stuck.

"Who is it Hillarie?" asked another woman's voice after a moment while Rory debated hanging up. _This sucks! New York Rory has never been scared of anything, not really. Why am I so terrified?'_

"I'm not sure Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well, just hang up then. There's no point encouraging that sort of behavior."

"Emily!" Rory squeaked. In her minds eye she could see the maid about to put the phone down and she was pretty certain that she didn't have the strength to make this call again. "I- I need to speak to… Em—Mrs. Gilmore." She explained and then the phone was changing hands.

"This is Emily Gilmore," the clipped voice from the other side of the room announced and Rory blinked back tears.

'_Tears? I'm crying now? What the hell!'_ "Hi, I'm um… I…"

"Speak up young lady. Who are you calling for?"

"I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore, your-"

"Rory? Oh my, dear, how are you?"

"Ah, you know. I'm… well, my life is pretty crap, to tell you the truth." She bit her tongue, thinking she was making a horrible first impression. To Rory's surprise, her grandmother actually laughed.

"Yes, well, I can imagine. Forced to live with that man… Honestly, what was your mother thinking?"

Rory felt anger surge through her at the older woman's words. She wanted to defend her mother, explain about how great a guy Luke was, she had so many things to say, all right on the tip of her tongue, but none of those came out. Instead, she asked: "I was wondering, if maybe, you'd want to see me?"

"Of course! Yes, your grandfather and I would love to see you. Do you have plans this Friday night?"

"Well, I'm probably supposed to work, but I'm sure the diner would survive without us for a bit,"

"Wonderful! You'll come to dinner and we'll catch up on… Everything!"

"That sounds great," Rory replied. "Are you still at the same house?" She asked, looking at the page; her mom had written out an address for a house in the ritzy part of Hartford.

"We are, but how do you remember where that was?"

"I don't. I didn't even know until tonight that I'd lived there. But Luke has it written in his address book. That's great, though. So, we'll see you Friday night, around seven?"

"Yes, seven sounds good. Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, well, Luke, of course. He is, technically my guardian, so I figured it would be ok if he came with me. Plus I don't exactly have a driver's license as of yet."

"Alright then. We'll see you and Luke for dinner on Friday," Emily replied. This was the first time Rory could remember ever hearing the woman's voice, but she could just tell that something was not right with her tone. She really was not a happy lady at the moment.

"Great, ok. Bye." Rory hung up quickly and brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she chewed her lip. _'Did that really happen?'_ she wondered. "Oh God, this is going to be awful…" she muttered, walking over to the apartment door. It was probably time to tell Luke about the plans for Friday, '_give him time to think up a few excuses'_, she thought.

* * *

"She's what?" Lorelai demanded "She's going to my parent's house for dinner?"

"Um, well, yeah. Your mother called looking for her the other night," Sookie explained. "Turns out that one of Jess' friends at his new school knows them pretty well. After he mentioned meeting Rory, Emily called and now Luke's taking Rory to meet them."

"Luke's going too? Crap! Why would they do this? Don't they realize how horrible it would be? For every single person involved? Including the maid, I'm sure, who would have no idea about the history that any of these people share, given the fact that she's probably only been working in that house for two hours."

"Lorelai, it won't be that bad."

"Sookie, do you remember my parents?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And do you remember how long it's been since Rory and I saw them, and the reason that it's been that long?"

"Uh huh…" Sookie frowned as she finally grasped the point her friend was trying to make. "Ok, it's gonna be catastrophic. But they've already made the plans and for the first time since she got here, Rory actually seems mildly excited about something. You wouldn't make them cancel would you?"

"I don't really think I can. You know my mother; once she starts planning for a dinner party nothing short of a holocaust can get in her way. I just really don't like this."

"I know. But I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior."

"Who are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Your parents?" Sookie replied, uncertainly.

"Well, they'd better be or I swear to god, I'll come up there and kick both their butts back to the freaking American Revolution."

"Should I let them know that, or would you like to surprise them?" Sookie asked, giggling.

"I think it would be more fun surprising them, don't you?" Lorelai asked before taking a deep breath. "Ok, just keep me posted. I want to know exactly how the dinner goes, so tell Rory and Luke to both take notes, that way I can compare and contrast and decide how severe the punishment should be."

"Deal."

"God, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall,"

"Ditto, I'll see what we can do about that, and I'll call you back later, ok?"

"Sure. Talk to you then." Lorelai hung up and looked over at a photo of Rory on her seventh birthday. She was holding up a gift card from Barnes & Noble, a huge grin on her face. They hadn't had much money, but Lorelai had wanted to get something Rory would really enjoy, which naturally translated to books. But picking the right book was difficult, so she'd left it up to Rory. "They're sneaky sons of bitches, good luck, Kid." She muttered smiling sadly at the image.

* * *

AN2: Let's just blame this one on Tristan. His fault for mentioning he knew them. I hadn't even really had this planned, but it's fun. Well, at least it was for me. Please review!


	6. What Could Have Been

AN: Thanks for the revies!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"It's not normal for me to be this nervous, is it?" Luke asked as Liz removed lint from his shoulder and he picked up his jacket. He had asked her to come over and help him get ready. Along with Sookie, she had also taken Rory shopping for a dress to wear to dinner, as it seemed she didn't really own anything suitable. They'd found her a nice, simple blue dress as well as a few skirts and cardigans.

All three of them remembered the Gilmore's well, and thought it would be best to have Rory looking as good as she could the first time they saw her out of diapers.

"Well, yes and no. On the one hand, you were in love with their daughter and now you're in charge of taking care of their granddaughter, so I guess, that would probably intimidate just about anyone," she replied, smoothing the material on his shoulders. Luke didn't have the strength to deny that his feelings for Lorelai had been that intense. There was no point, Liz wouldn't believe him anyway. "But on the other hand, you aren't sixteen anymore; if Richard yells at you, you can yell back, because you are an adult, and he doesn't have the right to speak to you like that."

"You think he's going to yell at me?"

"No! Of course not," Luke sighed with relief. "I misspoke, Emily might yell at you. I mean, she didn't have any trouble doing it over the phone after not speaking with you all these years."

"Liz!"

"I'm kidding. I'm sure no one will yell at anyone. Now turn, let me make sure you're ready." Luke followed her instruction as Rory came out of the bathroom and Jess let himself into the apartment.

"Looking sharp Uncle Luke!" the boy at the door announced

"Yeah, anyone would think you were headed out on a date, instead of taking me straight to hell," Rory added. Since the night Luke told her about his history with her family, Liz and Sookie had each put their two cents in. Combined with the few things she remembered her mom saying, Rory was pretty sure she had made a big mistake agreeing to this meeting.

"Thanks, you look, ah…"

"You look great Rory," Liz finished. Luke looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. He was never really good with compliments; giving or receiving them. "Ok, well I think you're both ready. Just remember that these people are just people. They may have more money than anyone living in this town would ever hope to possess, but they are still, mere mortals. And Rory, they are your grandparents; whatever has come before today, they love you, even if only on principal."

"Nice speech mom. I think you just made them each turn a few shades darker green than they were before."

"I was trying to help!" Liz defended herself. She had slowly been softening towards Rory, with her brother, son and very close friend all telling her how well she was adjusting, it was hard to keep the girl in that place in her mind reserved for the bad people, who didn't deserve kindness.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Liz. Maybe we should just go?" Rory asked Luke, he looked as if he were frozen on the spot. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked tentatively. She'd applied for a learner's permit back home, even though neither she nor her mother had a car. But she figured that now she was somewhere that didn't have streets clogged with cabs, knowing how to drive would probably be a useful skill.

Nodding mutely, Luke removed the keys to his truck from the hook by the door and handed them to Rory, before slowly walking out. The other three followed his lead and all filed down the stairs and outside of the diner.

"Good luck you guys. And remember-"

"Mom! I think they have enough to remember, don't you?" Jess interrupted as Rory looked over the directions one last time.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

Rory climbed into the driver's seat as Luke moved to the passenger side. Once they were both in their seats, Rory put her feet on the pedals, but it felt way too uncomfortable. Leaning down, she loosened her shoes and kicked off her heels. Adjusting the seat and the rearview mirror, she gritted her teeth, trying to remember what she hadn't really been listening to in Driver's Ed.

"Would it be so awful if I killed us both on the drive there?" she muttered, more to herself than Luke.

"Please do," Luke replied as they pulled away from the curb. Rory looked at him and they shared an awkward smile.

"So, I'm guessing that means you really regret agreeing to this, then?"

"Pretty much the stupidest thing I ever said yes to." He replied, nodding.

"I really appreciate it, though. So, thank you." Rory told him and Luke tried to smile again.

"Well, I think your mom would probably kill me if I sent you off to Emily Gilmore's house, unprotected." Luke replied. "Or she would kill me for allowing it to happen at all, not sure on that one right now."

"Is it really going to be that bad? I mean, I know I haven't been here all that long, and I don't know you or Sookie or Liz very well. But I get the feeling that none of you are really exaggerating all that much. And, no offense, but you look terrible, like you're about to face the firing squad or something."

"Yep, that's pretty much how I feel." Rory's face blanched at that and Luke shook his head, trying to think of words that would reassure her. "No, I mean, it's like I said the other day; they won't be happy to see me, and I don't really want to see them either, but this isn't about any of us. It's about you and you deserve to know these people if that's what you want. So, I promise to stop filling your head with horror stories, if you can promise me that you'll try and be on your best behavior tonight, ok?"

"Ok." Rory directed her gaze back to the road for a moment, before turning an eye towards Luke once more. "How pissed would you be if I asked you for a cigarette out of the glove box?"

"There aren't any cigarettes in my glove box." Luke replied, mildly amused. If there had been, and she was seriously asking, he would be very, very angry, but since there weren't-

"I stashed a couple in there the day you went all despot on me and demanded I stop smoking." Rory explained as she reached over and popped open the door. "Guess I just knew that we would eventually be having an extremely nerve-wracking night, huh?" She tried to lighten the mood, while fishing around for the pack she shoved in the back.

"Rory, keep your eyes on the road!" Luke admonished her, reaching in himself to find what she'd been searching for. Eventually coming up with a small cardboard rectangle, Luke opened the box and extracted one cigarette as well as the lighter. "Here," he handed the lit cigarette to the girl beside him, and she gratefully took it. "If you tell anyone I willingly gave that to you, Richard and Emily will seem like Mike and Carol Brady in comparison to me, understood?"

"One thousand-seventy-eight per cent. Thank you." They drove silently then, until they came close to the neighborhood that Luke recognized as the one the Gilmore's lived in. Everything looked the same as it had on that last day that he'd made the drive from Stars Hollow to find out what was wrong with his girlfriend's father.

"Take a left here," he instructed, as Rory reached for the paper on the dashboard.

"I thought that the-"

"This is the way that Lorelai always had us go. What Emily told you, involves looping around through a bunch of streets so you see all the fancy houses before finally arriving at hers and seeing its superior grandness. But, if you want to get this over with as much as I do, then I suggest you take a left here," he repeated and Rory nodded, flicking on the indicator.

"Wow!" Rory breathed, pulling up in the driveway a few minutes later. "Who needs the tour of the neighborhood? This place is amazing all on its own."

"And completely terrifying," Luke added as the each grabbed their coats and climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. What time is it?" she asked, looking over at Luke as they slowly walked towards the front door.

"Five to seven," he replied, glancing at his watch.

"Five minutes to bail. Would it be really bad if we just didn't show up?"

"Well, considering they know where we live, yes. If we don't go in there right now, the two of them could launch a sneak attack at any moment. Its better this way, trust me."

"Ok, but I'm holding you accountable for any possible bloodshed."

"I'm ok with that," the older man answered as he reached out to ring the bell. Within seconds the door flew open and a woman with red hair stood on the other side, beaming.

"Rory is that you?" the woman asked, throwing her arms around Rory as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'Who else would show up at this time, when I'm expected for dinner?'_ she wondered, slowly lifting her arms to hug her grandmother back awkwardly. "It's so good to see you, after all this time. I never thought that… Well, never mind, you're here now. Come in, come in."

"Um, hi, Mrs.… Um…"

"Call me grandma, after all, I am, no shame in that is there?" they walked inside and Rory had to bite her lip to stop from crying out at all the expensive things displayed around the house.

'_The next time I speak to mom she is really going to get it. God! What was she thinking?'_ Rory thought. She could have grown up here or somewhere like here, or even, if she'd gown up in Stars Hollow she could have visited, been aware of the existence of this house before now. But no, Lorelai had to go and screw all that up, because she needed her independence.

"Richard! Rory's here! Hurry up and get off that phone," Emily yelled over her shoulder just as a door squeaked open and seconds later, a tall man wearing a bowtie appeared in the doorway.

"I'm right here Emily, there's no need to shout,"

"Well, how was I to know? You rarely ever set foot out of that office of yours. I told you what time she would be arriving, the least you could do was try and end your business calls at the end of business hours."

"It's still business hours in Seoul, my dear."

"Perhaps you should remind your clients that you live in America, then. That way we can both be ready when our company arrives."

"I apologize for that, Rory. It's wonderful to see you, all grown up, and- Luke! My, I haven't seen you in many years. Emily, you didn't tell me Luke would be here." he said to his wife, the first of the two to finally notice the man sitting beside their granddaughter.

"No, I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind. I didn't even see you there Luke. Well, you're here, isn't that wonderful?"

"How are you my boy?" Richard asked, reaching out to shake Luke's hand.

"Doing pretty good thanks Mr. Gilmore, how are you?"

"Well, there's always something more to insure, so, business is doing well. Thank you for asking,"

"Good, that's good." Luke nodded; out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw him continuously clench his hand into a fist, due to his nerves, she figured, scrunching the material of his pants each time he closed his hand.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Emily asked, standing up again. "Rory? Soda, water?"

"Uh, soda,"

"Would you like something Luke? Wine, vodka, a nice cold beer perhaps?"

"I think I might just have a soda as well, thank you Em- Mrs. Gilmore." Luke replied. He had been so used to calling her Emily when speaking to Lorelai and then switching to Mrs. Gilmore when actually in her vicinity, but that was a long time ago, now he had to train himself all over again.

"Two soda's coming right up. Richard?"

"Oh, I think I'd like a scotch on the rocks,"

"I should have guessed," Emily replied, smiling tightly. She moved to pour the drinks and then passed them out before retaking her seat. "So, Rory. Tell us what you've been up to," she requested once everyone held a glass.

Rory glanced at Luke for a moment before she began her story. Why hold back? These people were family and they did ask. So she started from the beginning and told them all about her life in New York, right up until her arrest and the move to Stars Hollow.

* * *

"I know you're mad at them, but you didn't have to make up all that stuff just to make them feel bad about not rescuing you from you mom," Luke told Rory as they returned to the car after dinner. "I mean what was with that story about the crack dealer that lived across the hall?"

"That was purely non-fiction. Everything I said tonight was. Well, except for her name. I forgot it. You can call Lorelai if you don't believe me. Oh! Marcy; that was it. She was a kindergarten teacher too, did I mention that?" Luke looked over at her skeptically as he navigated his way through the streets, ecstatic to be getting away from Hartford. "I swear, it was all true! Didn't you just love the looks on their faces?"

"That's not the point," Luke replied, the tiniest of smiles gracing his features. "You promised-"

"To be on my best behavior." Rory finished. "I thought you would appreciate my honesty and willingness to share. Come on, admit it, you enjoyed the outcome of that story just as much as I did."

"Alright, yes; it was funny and I'm glad to have that memory of the house now. But don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." He warned and she groaned.

"You mean, like, next week when I have to go back there, unsupervised?"

"Yes, I mean, like, exactly then." he replied, imitating her. "And any other time you're with them. You have to understand something about these people; it's not enough that you're a part of their family. If it were, your mom probably would have felt more comfortable in that house. But they have impossibly high standards and you must live up to them, otherwise, you'll end up just the way she did,"

"Pregnant and alone at sixteen?" Rory questioned, "I don't think so. I'm not even sleeping with anyone right now."

"Not… I- No! She never fit into their world the way they wanted. And they made sure she knew it. In all the time I spent with those people, your mother was on the oust with them. I don't want that to happen to you." He concluded as Rory studied him, thoughtfully.

"You never say her name." she observed quietly.

"What?"

"I'm pretty certain that since I got here you've said her name less than five times," Rory explained. "It's always 'your mom', 'her' or 'your mother'." She added, affecting a deep voice. "Are you even capable of saying Lorelai?"

"Of course I am."

"Tell me then, when was the last time you said it?"

"I say her name all the time. Like, the other night when I was telling you-"

"Nope. Not all the time. You said it once that night. And if I remember correctly, you've said it a grand total of… three times. Two were when you were speaking to her. Any other time you can think of?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, ok? Whether I say her name or not is none of your business. It doesn't mean anything!"

Rory blinked, slightly taken aback. She hadn't really meant to piss him off; pushing people's buttons was just sort of a hobby. "Luke, I-"

"I'm the adult here, so I'm imposing a time out. For both of us. No one makes a sound until I say so, alright?" Rory nodded mutely.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jess asked putting his book down on the counter as they walked through the door. Rory looked at Luke and he nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten? Sucky McSuckerson Awful! And I have to go back next week. Apparently they really want to get to know me."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"If you had been there tonight you would understand. Remind me to thank your little friend next time he's in town, alright?"

"What are you still doing here?" Luke asked, moving behind the counter to make sure everything had been done correctly.

"Mom had to go out of town, unexpectedly. She said it was some sort of work thing. Can I crash here for the night?"

"Sure, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch. What kind of work thing?"

"I don't know; she refused to elaborate, which lead me to believe she's lying. I think she has a secret boyfriend."

"No, she would have told us. Or you; wouldn't she?" Luke asked.

"Maybe she thinks we'll be crazy and judgmental and drive him away like the last time."

"The last time you were eight and I was just trying to protect my little sister."

"Yeah, well, in any case, she's hiding something. I'll give her a couple more weeks to 'fess up before I drag it put of her. I'm gonna go get the couch sorted, see you up there." Jess turned and left the diner area and Rory moved to put the final stool up on the counter

"Figures," he had left his book behind, she scoffed at his choice of reading material. _Hemingway. Crap pile._ "Do you think Liz is hiding anything?" she asked as Luke flipped through receipts.

"Nah, I'm sure Jess is just overreacting. Up until recently he's had Liz mostly to himself. I guess it's just hard for him to get used to her being away now and then."

"Mom never bothered to hide any of her guys from me," Rory replied without thinking. She suddenly looked up, concerned.

Luke froze in his work. That was the second time Rory had mentioned other men in Lorelai's life. _'I'm not expecting her to be sitting around missing me,'_ he thought. _'Not really. But does this have to be thrown in my face?'_

"Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok."

"No, really. Those guys… there haven't been that many."

"Rory, its-"

"And they've never stuck around long either. I always thought it was something she was doing wrong, but I think I've figured it out now. They weren't you, so she didn't really want them."

"Can we just… can we not do this right now, please?"

"I just… I know I've pretty much made it my mission to make you miserable, but I'm not trying to do that right now. I think that you're the one she was trying to find all these years."

"She's always known I'm right here," Luke replied angrily. "Not too hard to find."

"Maybe she's afraid. Cause she knows she hurt you."

"Why are you defending her now? At your grandparents house you couldn't contain your Mommy Dearest stories. Why the sudden turn-around?"

"I just need you to understand. She-"

"I understand that she left. I understand that whatever we had wasn't enough to keep her here. And I also understand that that relationship has nothing to do with you. So do as I ask, stop talking about this, go upstairs and go to sleep." Luke replied forcefully and Rory nodded, picking up Jess' book and silently walking up the stairs.

Luke let out an uneasy breathe as he leaned against the counter for support.

This was just too hard.

It was difficult before, but he had been able to get through each day with minimal effort. With Rory around - her mere presence a constant reminder of Lorelai – getting up in the morning and going about his business had reached a level of difficulty he hadn't thought possible.

_Send her back.' _He thought. _'You don't have to do this.'_

But as soon as the thought occured to him, Luke dismissed it. That wouldn't be fair to Rory, not now when she'd finally found some stability in her life.

"I just have to try harder," he told himself. "They are two separate people. Rory deserves a clean slate."

Making the decision to separate the two Gilmore's in his mind, Luke headed for the stairs, exhausted.

* * *

Okay. That was… hmm, I don't really know what that was. I don't think the Gilmore's were quite right, but my thinking is that everyone would act a little strange in that situation, so they're bound to be a little off. What do you think? Was it any good? Was it sucky mcsuckerson awful? Let me know.


	7. Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen

AN: If you've already read this, there's no real need to do it again. i just added in a little bit in the exchange between Luke and Rory in the apartment. Don't know how I forgot to put it in, but there you go, it's in now. So, if you're reading for the first time, ignoore me, and enjoy, but otherwise, thanks for reading again.

* * *

Jess lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. In all the years he'd stayed in his uncle's apartment, he'd never had trouble getting to sleep; well except that time Dean told him the Boogie Man lived in the grease traps in the kitchen. But after that was cleared up, there hadn't been a problem.

But now there was a girl in his bed.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Jess reached over to the coffee table where his MP3 player lay. Listening to the Clash, he didn't hear a door opening and so, was caught off-guard when Rory appeared beside him, a vision in a cream satin night gown.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, removing the earpieces.

"I couldn't sleep. Not when I knew you were out here." She replied, moving closer. Jess sat up, shrinking away.

"What?"

"There's just no way that I can turn my mind off when I know that you're here. You turn me on so much." Rory reached for his hand and Jess sat frozen.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to fight it anymore Jess. Come with me, we'll be so much more comfortable in our room."

"I don't-"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, and Jess bolted up right.

He was on the couch, alone. Rory stood at the bathroom door in sweats and a tank top.

It was just a dream.

"I wasn't… Was I talking?"

"Sounded like it. I heard something about The Clash and you couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well… I… sorry if I bothered you."

"Nah, it's cool. I actually wanted to ask you something. Before Luke comes up."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I'm not really sure how much of this I can talk about, but it turns out Luke knows my family. Like really knows them. He and mom had something going on at some point. And I'm pretty sure I just really upset him."

"Why?"

"Just… stuff. It's not important. But I wanted to ask, what do you normally do when he's upset about something? How do you fix it?"

"I don't."

"You don't do anything?"

"He doesn't get upset," Jess clarified, as Rory sat down. "I mean, he gets angry all the time; mostly at Taylor, and I just stay out of the way. But I've never seen him upset over a girl. Do you know how serious it was between them?"

"Not really." Rory lied. She didn't doubt they were in love, but Jess didn't need to know that, at least not yet. "Do you need to know that? To assess the situation, I mean."

"Guess not. I know he's dated before. He's had two girlfriends that I know of. Anna and Rachael. But they weren't really epic. Maybe that's the problem, though. Maybe Lorelai is the Rose to his Jack."

"Oh good, he's going to die tragically while my mother will grow old and be alone." Rory commented, slumping back into the couch.

"You care," Jess observed, looking at her in a way that made Rory feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You care about Luke being happy. And your mom."

"I never said that," Rory denied, looking away from him.

"You don't have to. But I can tell that you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me about this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She continued, standing up and stalking off to her room.

* * *

The next night, Rory took the phone from the table and carried it into her room. Or, Jess' room that she was borrowing for the time being. Luke was watching a baseball game in the next room, relaxing from a long day. Sitting on the bed, Rory brought her legs up, moved back to lean against the wall and began to dial. She'd had a crappy day, she didn't know why, just, something in her head snapped, so she'd been in a foul mood for hours, and this seemed like a good idea.

"Hello?"

"I hate you."

"You... Who is- Rory?" Lorelai asked, hoping she was wrong. She had never heard that level of resentment in her daughter's voice, and coupled with those words… she was just praying this was the wrong number.

"He told me everything. All about high school, when I was born, I know all of it. We could have had a good life. We could have lived in Hartford, or here. Why did you have to ruin everything?" Rory demanded her voice cold and filled with rage.

"Who told you…? Y-you talked to Luke?"

"I talked to Luke."

"Honey, I don't understand. What did he say?"

"I thought that he was my father. It seemed to make sense; you never told me much of anything, and he didn't really like me being around Jess. I didn't think you would ship me off to someone with no connection to our family, so I told him. I told him that he was my dad and then he said, no, he wasn't. But then he explained it all. So now I know that not only did you screw up both our lives, but you hurt so many other people in the process and you did it horribly. Don't you realize that our lives completely suck?" Rory spoke in a rush, her voice rising slightly the further she got into her speech.

"He shouldn't have said those things to you." Lorelai answered, not really paying much attention to what Rory had to say.

"No, he shouldn't have. You should have been the one to tell me about your adolescence in some late night girly chat. But since we don't have those and you gave up trying to take care of me, Luke was the one who had to fill in the blanks."

"I'm sorry that it came to that, sweetie, and I know that our life here wasn't what you deserved, but that's why I asked Luke to-"

"But you didn't ask Luke. Sookie did. You don't talk to Luke except for the first day I was here for, what, one minute? You can't talk to Luke because you know how badly he's still hurting after what you did!"

"Rory-"

"I met my grand parents last night; saw the house you grew up in. Thanks for taking me away from that too, by the way." Rory continued, talking over her mom.

"Ok, it's my turn to speak now, alright?" Lorelai interrupted. Maybe she should have just let Rory yell at her, get out all her frustrations, but she couldn't take it. She needed to have her say. "So, maybe I screwed up, a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have just left and cut my ties, but I will tell you one thing. Deciding to leave my parents house was the best decision I ever made. That place was so stifling for me, and I spent my whole life wishing I could get out of there. I took the first chance that came my way, and I'm sorry if you don't like the way that turned out, but if I had stayed, if we had kept living there then I can guarantee you would probably feel just as much hatred for me that you feel right now. You would be screaming at me in a huge echoey mansion about how I should have done something to get you out of there and how terrible your life was instead of doing it over the phone long distance. I know that I've made mistakes, I screwed up, and I'm sorry, but I did what I thought was best at the time and you just need to accept that."

Lorelai pressed the end button, so hard she put a dent in her finger. She was so mad at Rory and Luke and everything she could barely breathe. Sure, they'd had other fights and there had been some doozies, but this one felt different, worse.

Because Rory wasn't with her, and she couldn't use the mom card to put an end to the fight when things got out of hand.

But then she realized she wasn't just angry at Rory or Luke. She wasn't mad at Luke at all; it was good that he told Rory those things, maybe it wasn't his place, but she was sure he would have done it better than most, probably in a way that painted her in a better light than she deserved.

For weeks, she'd been getting angrier with herself, for letting things get so out of control, and now she'd reached boiling point. As pissed off at her kid as she was, the bitterness she felt towards herself was double.

"I'm trying to fix it," she yelled at the wall. "I thought I was fixing it!"

--

Rory sat on the bed, still holding the phone to her ear as she listened to the dial tone.

She hung up.

"She never hung up on me before…" Rory muttered, slowly putting the phone down. "She's never…" she was upset now, because, although their relationship had never been all that great, neither of them had ever really intentionally hung up on the other. But now… And she was mad as hell. That hadn't gone anywhere. Luke's stories were swirling in her mind accompanied by pictures of her grandparent's house and the image of her mother hanging up the phone.

Without thinking, Rory picked up a book from the bedside table and threw it at the wall. The thud it made was so satisfying she reached for the small stack of CD's she'd been sorting through the day before and repeated the action. The smashing of plastic, the clattering sound it made when it fell to the ground were both gratifying.

"Rory?" Luke called from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?" She didn't answer, just swiped at the coffee cup that was the only thing left, and watched the black bitter liquid stain the carpet. "Rory, what's going on? Are you alright?" he asked again.

The mess gave her such a good feeling; it was calming somehow, even though she knew he would be mad when he saw it. She didn't care about that though, because now she could breathe again, and she could sleep.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I… I'll keep the noise down." _'Property destruction,'_ she thought. _'Another excellent way to get off to sleep.'_Pushing her pillow around until it was comfortable, Rory lay down and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes, the first time in over a year she hadn't needed music to put herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been a pretty slow day in the diner, and the night was even slower; after one family finished up with their dinner, and Kirk had to leave in order to not break curfew, no one else had come near the place. Luke had suggested that Rory and Jess both take the night off, invite Lane over and study. Rory had been thrilled about the taking the night off, it was just the studying she'd had a few qualms with.

But since Luke was in the back doing inventory she had no one to tell her to behave.

Sitting back in her chair Rory watched as the two other teens hunched over the practice exams that Jess had brought home from Chilton. It seemed that his crazy over-achieving school wanted everyone they could get their hands on to be as crazy and over-achieving as they could possibly be.

"So, you really don't have a girlfriend, huh?" Rory asked and Jess looked up at her puzzled. Lane bit back a laugh. This girl could be so random, but she was definitely entertaining to have around.

"Were we having a conversation in your head I should be aware of?" Jess asked, narrowing his eyes. She really didn't make sense sometimes. Had he been talking in his sleep the other night? Did she know something?

"No, it's just… I've been observing-"

"Me?"

"People, things. The town. And since you're a person in the town…"

"You've been observing me," Jess finished as Lane put her pen down, getting more comfortable so she could enjoy the bizarre conversation.

"So, anyway, I've noticed that while you have a lot of friends here – some of them girls," Rory added, pointing to the other girl at the table. "There doesn't seem to be a whole lot happening in your life."

"That's not true."

"No? Let's review, shall we? There's school, studying with Lane or Tristan, working here, school helping out with creepy town festivals, and a little more school. Not a very broad spectrum."

"Do you have a point?"

"I'm curious why you don't have a girlfriend is all. Surely you could find a little time to spend with a nice, pretty, respectable perfect princess that the town elders would approve of. And, I mean, you're not totally without looks, so, why-"

"Stop asking me why I don't have a girlfriend!" Jess interrupted as Lane got up to fetch another piece of pie.

"Oh, coffee please," Rory called out holding up her cup.

"When did I start working here?" Lane asked, returning to the table, with a full pot.

"When you violated Luke's space and went behind the counter." Rory replied. "Continue Jess,"

"Maybe I'm not looking for a princess. If I were to actually go out with a girl, I'd want someone real. Not perfect, I don't like perfect."

"Really? Stars Hollows Golden Boy doesn't like perfect? It must be such a _strain_ for you to get out of bed in the morning."

"I'm not perfect." Jess objected.

"Please, you have this fairytale life, in your happy little hamlet. You've got the supportive mom that loves everything you do, and an almost cool uncle/surrogate father. If you don't have it made, I don't know who does."

"I really hate to say this," Lane interjected. "But she sort of has a point there."

"Are you kidding? You're supposed to side with me when people say stuff like that."

"You mean when people simply point out how nice your life is I should tell them to shut up, because they're dead wrong?"

"Y-yes…" Jess faltered. "Ok, look. My life is not ideal alright. Sure, there are bits that sound pretty great and might look really nice to someone whose-"

"Been raised in a crap pile, by a completely incompetent moron?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but you would know more than me, so sure. But my point is it's not all sunshine and lollypops. My dad moves all over the country, each time he calls it's from a different city than the last. Mom has never been very good at managing money, so even though Luke saves heaps each year, and attempts to share it with us we've pretty much been struggling financially my whole life. And the only reason I'm 'the Golden Boy' as you so eloquently put it, is because when I was born, the town felt sorry for my mom and unanimously decided they would do everything they could to help us. Somehow that means I in turn help out with everything that has ever been done here, from playing baby Jesus in the Christmas pageant, to being a leprechaun in the St Patrick's Day parade, and manning ticket booths and food drives. I never really wanted this stuff; it was just thrust upon me."

"But you like it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, most of the time."

"At least you have that. My life? It sucks, I never asked for any of it either, and if I'd had any say in things when I was two we never would have left-" Rory stopped. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk about the things Luke had told her. Sookie and Liz both spoke to her about Lorelai and high school, but that was always in private. She'd told Jess that there had been something between her mom and his uncle, but she had no idea if she was supposed to do that, or if she was allowed to talk more about it with him while Lane was around.

"Left where?"

"Oh, um Hartford. We would have stayed with my grandparents." She finished.

"But you don't like your grandparents, do you?" Lane wondered.

"No. Not really. But if I'd grown up around them, I'm sure that the way that they live their lives would make more sense to me. They probably wouldn't seem as crazy as they do."

"How's the study going?" Luke asked, coming out of the back room and picking up the used plates that littered the table.

"We took a little break from that to determine who has a suckier life." Lane replied. "These two are duking out right now, but I haven't had the chance to put in my portion. I think I have a shot at winning; I was raised by Mrs. Kim after all."

"Right. Well how about you leave that for another time and get back to… what are you studying anyway?"

"History," Jess replied.

"Ancient history." Rory corrected, looking up at Luke.

"And are you learning anything?"

"Oh, yeah. Tones." She told him. History was becoming a lot more interesting nowadays, especially the history of the people she was stuck with in this town.

"Good. Keep it up. I'll get back in there, just wanted to make sure you were staying on task." Luke took the plates and moved to the kitchen before continuing on with his inventory.

Rory seemed to be back to her surly demeanor. She had called Lorelai on the Saturday after meeting the Gilmore's and it was pretty clear, that the call didn't go well. She had trashed her room right after. But for a few days following that, it looked as if the only reason she was doing what was asked of her, was because she felt sorry for Luke. That had passed now though and she was back to ignoring pretty much everything he said to her.

_Not really sure which I prefer,_ Luke thought to himself, picking up his clipboard, and moving back to continue his work.

* * *

Later that week, Rory woke up to very strange sounds, _almost… yeah, that's definitely singing._ She thought, pulling on a jacket and walking out of the apartment, down the stairs. _Singing… Happy birthday,_ she realized. As she came out into the diner, everyone stopped and looked at her.

Jess sat at a table, blue and white balloons tied to his chair and a cake in front of him, while Luke, Liz, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Miss Patty and Babette all stood around him. All eyes were on her now and she didn't really understand why. Nothing ever made sense unless there was caffeine in her body.

"Mornin' Sugah!" Babette called out as Rory blinked at everyone.

"Did we wake you?" Luke asked, "Sorry. I didn't know if you'd feel like celebrating with us."

"Um, no. I mean, yes you did, but that's alright, I needed to get up anyway. And I don't feel like… Um, is there coffee?"

"Rory, where are we right now?" Luke asked, sounding as if he were speaking to a four year old.

"In the diner?" she asked, thinking it was pretty weird he needed to know where they were, when they were in _his_ diner.

"Right, and how many days since you've been here has there not been coffee?"

"None."

"Ok then, glad we cleared that up. Over there," he pointed to the fresh pot and Rory nodded, walking over and pouring herself a cup.

"Presents, presents!" Liz cried out, bringing everyone's attention back to the birthday boy.

"Ohh! Yes, let's open presents," Sookie agreed. Rory stood behind the counter, slowly sipping her coffee and leaned back against the bench behind her, watching the happiness emanating off the small group. There were other customers in the diner, watching with interest as Jess took the package that Lane handed him.

"Now, you have to bear in mind that I work at my mother's antique store and she pretty much pays me in flaxseed, because she believes that raising me, feeding and clothing me is all I need and I should be grateful for the pittance she tosses my way. Also, you're going to get way better presents at your party tonight, so you can probably just forget about this. In fact, why don't I just take-"

"Lane, it's great, thank you." Jess told her, leaning over to hug her before he returned to inspecting the book she'd bought him.

"Howl? Don't you already have this sweetie?"

"Yeah, but it's falling apart. I've read it so many times that the covers are only just hanging on. Thank you Lane, I love it."

"Hmm, no big deal." She smiled and sat back, proud of herself.

"Ok, open ours. Open ours!" Sookie was bouncing as Jackson handed over a box. Rory finished her cup and headed back towards the stairs as the group cried out in excitement over the amazing present Jess had just opened.

She slammed the door behind her and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming that door as well before undressing and getting into the shower.

Fourteen days. There were just fourteen short days until it would be her turn to sit in the chair adorned with balloons as her friends and family stood around her, clapping and laughing, singing.

But that wasn't going to happen, because she didn't have friends or family. Well, she had family, but they wouldn't care. They never did before, why would they start now?

Fourteen days until her sixteenth birthday.

She'd heard whispers about Jess' birthday, but had no idea that it was so close, no one ever said, and she hadn't felt like enquiring. But now she knew, not only had she been born in Stars Hollow, Luke by the bed, helping her mother through the labor, but it had been just two weeks after Jess was born, probably in the same hospital, with Luke by the bed, helping Liz through the labor.

"Small world." She muttered as the water cascaded down her body. "It's just a stupid birthday; doesn't mean anything." She told herself.

* * *

Luke moved around the diner as Jess and Liz sat at the counter. Liz was poking at her eggs, while she spoke to her son. Luke wasn't paying all that much attention, but he heard bits about Jess' party, and Liz was saying something about inviting a friend that Jess didn't know.

"Well, I look forward to meeting TJ then." Jess answered, looking at his mom. "Won't that be great, Luke? Meeting mom's friend-" Jess stopped when he noticed the faraway look on his uncle's face. He'd been seeing it a quite a bit lately, since Rory arrived. "Luke? Are you-"

"Oh no… How did I…?" he muttered under his breathe. "Damn it! Sorry, I've gotta go upstairs for a minute, can you guys keep an eye on things down here?" Luke asked, before turning without waiting for they're answer. He burst through the apartment door, to find Rory, sprawled out on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked, a little out of breathe, having taken the steps two at a time.

"Excuse me?"

"Your birthday, it's on the eighth, is there anything in particular that you want presents-wise? Or do you want a party, or…"

"You want to celebrate my birthday?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. It's your sixteenth, that's important."

"I'm surprised you remember how long it's been. Mom didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her last night; she didn't say a word about it."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to bring it up."

"I doubt it. Last year, all we did was…" Rory paused, thinking it over. "She said happy birthday when she handed me a coffee around lunch time."

"She has not forgotten that your birthday is coming up." Luke insisted. "Lorelai Gilmore does not forget birthdays."

"Maybe not the Lorelai Gilmore you knew over a decade ago, but the woman that I was living with up until recently certainly never made a point of remembering them." Rory didn't answer; she just lifted the magazine and resumed reading.

"She remembers. It's got to be hard to forget the swollen ankles and the sensation of doing the splits over a crate of dynamite."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, squinting at Luke. "Dynamite?"

"It was… um, never mind. I've got to get back to work. But I'm serious about this; you think it over, if there's anything you want, and I can make it happen, I will. Think about it ok?" Rory didn't answer; she just lifted the magazine and resumed reading. Luke waited for a moment, to see if she would respond, when it became clear she wouldn't, he turned and headed for the door.

In the silence of the apartment, Rory dropped the magazine to the floor and rolled onto her side, looking up at a photo of Liz and Jess, smiling at what appeared to be his fifth birthday. They both looked so happy.

"I want Jess' life," Rory whispered. "I want the life I was supposed to have."

* * *

"Hey Katie, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?" Lorelai requested, standing in front of her boss.

"Sure, what's up Lorelai?"

"Well, I was hoping I could ask you for a favor. I know I haven't been here all that long and probably don't have the right to ask this just yet, but it's a milestone, you know? And she might hate me right now, but I still-"

"I think you may have skipped a small section of your speech there. Wanna give it another shot?"

"Right. Sorry, ok. My daughter's sixteenth birthday is in two weeks. While I realize this is pretty short notice, I'm sort of pinning all my hopes on the fact that whenever you've needed a shift filled, I've been there, sometimes with no notice at all."

"That's true. So, you're asking for the day off?"

"More like three. See, she's living in Connecticut at the moment, and I haven't seen the people she's with for years or her for weeks, so I thought-

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Go to Connecticut, eat cake, party, and catch up with your friends. Hell, it's her sweet sixteen, you have to be there, right?"

"And it's ok? Really? I'll still have a job when I get back?"

"Only if you wish her a happy birthday from us," Katie replied, grinning and Lorelai threw her arms around her.

"That is amazing. You are amazing, I mean it; we should erect a statue of you out the front."

"Thanks, that sounds great. And you're welcome. I just hope this will help you reverse the damage."

"You and me both." Lorelai replied, before walking away and getting back to work.

* * *

"Have you got plans for next Saturday?" Jess asked Tristan three days later. Rory had relented to Luke's questioning and told him that a small party would be great, if he really insisted on doing something.

"Not yet. Why? What are you proposing?"

"Birthday party."

"Another one? Jeez you really are loved in that town aren't you?" the blonde joked as he put his books away.

"It's not for me. It's Rory's birthday, Luke wants to throw her a party. So, what do you say? You in?"

"So the non-cousin is having a party. Interesting. Let's see, will there be studying at this soiree?" They had been getting together to study at least two days a week ever since they first made the agreement. As much as he complained, Tristan did enjoy himself though, any excuse to observe the bizarro natives in their habitat.

"Unfortunately not. But there will be cake; a Sookie St James cake."

"Well, if there's a Sookie cake, how can I say no?"

"Good. So far that means there will be four people our age. We're still severely outnumbered by the adults though. Do you think that will matter?"

"Well, does Rory actually want this party?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure she just agreed to get Luke off her back."

"Well, it probably won't matter to her all that much whose there then."

"Good point."

"Whose where when?" Louise Grant asked, falling in to step beside Tristan, her two friends Madeline Lynn and Paris beside her.

"At a birthday party Jess' uncle is throwing for someone who is not his kid." Tristan replied easily. To Jess, the situation still sounded a little odd, but when he put it that way, it seemed to make sense.

"Oh, cool." To everyone apparently.

"I like parties," Madeline piped up.

"Madeline you can't just announce that," Paris told her. "It sounds as if you're trying to secure your self an invite."

"Well, that's because I was," the brunette replied.

Tristan looked at Jess, his brow raised. They were both thinking the same thing, three more teenaged bodies, could possibly offset the amount of adults. But what would Rory think of these girls showing up at her party?

"Well, um, the party's on next Saturday at my house." Jess replied. She was going to hate it no matter what.

"Great. We'll see you there." Louise responded happily, as Madeline smiled and Paris scowled.

"So, let me ask you, will she kill me when I show up? For that," Tristan added, pointing to the girls walking down the hall, "And for my being there?"

"I don't think so. She managed to contain herself the last time she saw you. Maybe she's over the whole grandparent thing."

"She left two minutes after I walked through the door. Somehow I doubt you."

"Yeah, well. I'm sure she will soon." Jess added, feeling anything but sure. He hadn't mentioned his dream to anyone. Not even Lane and he pretty much told her everything. He'd been avoiding thinking of it, and wanted to keep it that way. It made being around Rory a lot easier.

* * *

So that's it. the first scene was written the day before I posted the original chapter. Also, I'll tell you right now, property destruction really does make you feel better. I kicked a door, and have a really gross bruise on my toe, but it helped impove my mood a little. I probably should have included Jess' birthday, teasing you with TJ and all, but anyways, I'm sure he'll be around a little later. I'm going to cntinue taking my frustrations out through Rory. At the moment, that means having everyone forget her birthday, while no one forgets mine. Rant over, please review.


	8. All Tomorrow's Parties

Liz glanced out the kitchen window again, to see that Luke was still in the garage, searching through boxes from their childhood home. He'd come over, said there was something from his old room he needed to find and had then proceeded to shift everything that accumulated over the years.

Each time he moved something, he was careful to avoid the boat in the middle of the room.

Apparently he'd been serious, when, after their dad's funeral, he'd said he wanted nothing to do with it. Liz hadn't been able to get rid of it though, she couldn't have it hauled off like Luke suggested.. So it had been sitting unfinished for the last eleven years; six in Mrs. Thompson's garage and the last five in her own.

Liz moved to the fridge quickly as Luke moved across the lawn, something under his arm.

"Hey, Liz?"

"Yeah? Oh, Luke, you're still here?"

"Just leaving actually."

"Ok. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for that, I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Luke returned to the back porch and lifted the book from the picnic table. Luckily when he'd packed up his _Lorelai_ boxes, what he needed had been the last thing to go in, so he didn't have to wade through all the memories, just dip into a few.

When he walked into the apartment Rory stood at the kitchen table, trying to shove a book into her back pack. Luke hastily hid the folder he was carrying under a magazine on the table by the door.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, as Rory made a happy sound at her bag and began to zip it shut.

"I've had enough of this town, I'm making a break for it," Rory replied, shouldering the heavy load. She stumbled a little under the weight. "I figured if I sold these tonight, I could find my self a semi-decent meal and tomorrow scope out the best brothel in order to start up my illustrious career as a whore."

"You'll be back when?" Luke asked, choosing to ignore her coment, he was getting pretty good at only listening to the absolutely necessary bits.

"Around six. Hopefully we'll have the project finished this afternoon and it won't run into weekend time. That would totally ruin the mood of the party."

"I'll save you a piece of pie,"

"Cherry please." Rory walked out the door and Luke locked it beghind her, before taking the photo album and sitting on the couch.

_Our first year with Rory._

Lorelai had compiled a bunch of mementos from the night Rory was born as well as numerous photos of Rory and every one of their friends. She'd given it to him for Christmas.

Luke slowly flipped through the pages, remembering. When he reached the end, he turned back and started over, noting which pictures he needed copies of and then set about going through the list of other things he needed.

* * *

Rory could smell the coffee before she opened her eyes.

Luke made the best coffee that she'd ever tasted, and even though he didn't like her or Jess or Lane drinking it, he rarely refused them. Plus, she and Jess both knew how to use the machine so there was really no point. And with his special blend, she could now also make the best coffee in the world.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the steaming cup beside her bed and sat up, eagerly reaching for her favorite beverage. That was another thing she loved, Luke had huge coffee cups, so you always got a lot.

After drinking half of it, Rory pushed back the covers and slowly padded out into the living room. Jess had told her that once upon a time the apartment had been his grandfather's office, after he'd died, Luke transformed the hardware store into a diner and moved into the office. After a few years, he'd bought the space next to the diner and expanded his living space from one open room to three segregated ones. He'd built Jess' room first, put a wall in around his own and made the kitchen/ living area a little larger.

Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen, but one look at the clock told her that he would be downstairs, already hard at work.

"Guess I should get down there," she decided, heading for the bathroom.

As she walked down the stairs, pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she bumped into Caesar.

"Sorry Caesar," she muttered, moving passed him.

"That's ok. Happy birthday," he added, before continuing on his way.

"Thanks,"

"Rory, what are you doing down here?" Luke asked, turning away from the register as soon as she walked through the curtain.

"Working?"

"Well, you haven't had breakfast yet."

"That's alright, I was just going to grab a muffin." She explained, lifting the lid on the muffin stand. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Luke replied. "But I've got something for you, better than a muffin. Come here,"

"Oh, ok." He grabbed a pot of coffee and led the way around the counter to a table with a cake on it. There were blue and white balloons tied to the chair, and Jess, Lane and Sookie all sat, waiting. "Happy birthday," Luke said, pulling out the chair with the balloons. "I haven't made a coffee cake in fifteen years, so I hope this one is alright. Enjoy, and don't worry about work today, diner policy; no one works on their birthday."

Rory looked from the cake on the table, to the four smiling faces, to the balloons and then back at Luke. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. When she was little her mom used to take her out for breakfast at a cheap little diner, but she never ordered anything other than coffee, because she couldn't afford two meals. Presents had always been small, and inexpensive. In later years, when her friends would take her out one would steal a few Danishes from a bakery while the others pooled their money together to get coffees, as it was a little harder to swipe without attracting attention.

But this was completely different.

"Thank you!" impulsively, Rory threw her arms around the man standing beside her. They'd had their ups and downs, more downs in the beginning, but they had managed to find some middle ground that allowed them to get along for the most part. And even though she attempted to keep everyone at arms length, somehow Luke was getting in more and more.

"You're welcome. You sit, enjoy. And like I said, don't worry about work, you've got the day off. I'll be around if you guys need anything else." Luke turned away to deal with a customer and Rory sat down.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Sookie gushed, reaching across the table to squeeze Rory's hand.

"Do you feel older yet?" Lane asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh, well that'll come at the party," Jess told her. "When everyone tells you how they remember when you just a little squishy bundle. Always does it for me."

Lane shot Jess a pointed look, but Rory just laughed as she reached for the knife to start cutting up the cake. "I guess there might be a few people that remember that. How likely do you think it is that Luke will say 'squishy bundle'?"

"Oh, well, considering all the time he spent looking after you, and just looking at you when you were a baby, I'd say… seventy/thirty. He can get mushy when the occasion calls for it." Sookie replied as Lane looked at the other three confused.

"Am I missing something here? Luke knew you when you were a baby?"

"I thought you would have told her by now." Rory commented, to Jess.

"I had no idea what I would have been telling her. Or even if I was allowed."

"Yeah, well, neither do I. Anyway, my mom and I used to live in Hartford, and she and Sookie and Luke all hung out a lot. I guess I got to tag along for the fun a bit, until I was about two, I think."

"Almost eighteen months actually." Sookie corrected, glancing passed Rory to locate Luke. He was busy on the other side of the room and hadn't heard anything. Thank God!

"Right, eighteen months. So, that would mean that at least three people could start spouting off about my former squishiness at some point today, if your mom is choosing to like me this week."

"I think you're in with a pretty good chance. She's a sucker for birthdays. She can't stay mad at anyone. For that one day a year, each person in Liz's world receives a get out of jail free card."

"That's true." Lane replied. "Remember that time you broke her Betty Boop coffee mug? She was so mad for four days, then on your birthday she was all smiles and hugs, and the very next day she was back to glaring at you."

"And you spent all your birthday money on a new mug for her," Sookie added, smiling at the memory.

"I was very considerate for a seven year-old, wasn't I?" they all laughed as Rory got suck into her cake.

She didn't have memories like that. Not exactly. She knew her mom loved her, but there were still times that she felt as if Lorelai wished her life had turned out differently and she hadn't been stuck with a kid for sixteen years.

The phone behind the counter rang and Rory looked up from her plate, to see Luke holding it out for her. As she made her way across the room, she refused to let her spirits rise; it could be her grandparents, there was nothing to prove her mom had actually remembered, because it still hadn't come up in any of their conversations. She wasn't going to let herself get excited.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, little girl."

"Hey Mom." Inside she was dancing - s_he didn't forget!_ - but outside, Rory kept her face stoic, her voice level.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up." Lorelai continued.

"Really? Feels like it's taking forever."

"Trust me, it's fast. I can remember just yesterday, when the doctor's handed me that little bundle of pink. Your face was all squished but you were beautiful to me." _One squishy bundle down._ "I could tell that I was gonna love you forever."

"I bet I've been making that a real picnic lately."

"Anything you've done wrong, I'm sure was my fault. But I don't want to talk about that, not today. How's your morning shaping up?"

"Good, actually. Luke made me a coffee cake-"

"Oh, I've missed those…"

"He's given me the day off. We're even having a party tonight." Rory continued, as she thought over what Luke had said earlier. He hadn't made that cake in fifteen years, and her mom missed them, _bet there's a connection there._

"I know, Sookie told me all about it. She's very excited."

"Yeah. I would have invited you, but…"

"It's ok. I understand. I think I'm working tomorrow morning anyway, so I probably wouldn't be able to stay longer than five minutes. But maybe we can organize something in a few weeks. Would you like to come back for a visit?"

"Maybe. I'd have to see how things are going with school, but Lane could probably keep me up to date with any assignments I've missed."

Standing at a payphone outside the bus station, Lorelai grinned. Not only was Rory speaking to her, civilly, but she was even entertaining the idea of visiting, _and_ worrying about school! _My kid's back!_

"That's good. We should talk about this a little more later," Lorelai told her as an announcement telling her that her bus was boarding sounded. "But I'm gonna have to cut this short. I've got an electrician coming over to check the sockets in the kitchen. But I'll talk to you in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure Mom."

"I love you; have a great time at your party."

"You too. Thanks I will." Rory replaced the phone and turned to find Luke watching her. "She didn't forget." Rory said with a shrug.

"I told you she wouldn't. Come on, I've got something upstairs for you."

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah. Just a little something. No big deal."

"But, Luke, you already gave me the day off, made me a coffee cake, and you're throwing me a party. I really don't need anything else. I wasn't even expecting this much."

"Well, when you have birthday's here, you get that much. More, sometimes too. So come on." They entered the apartment and Luke moved to his room, before returning with a large rectangle wrapped in bright colored paper. Rory took the package in her hands and stared at it for a long moment. "You can open it later if you'd-"

She glanced up at him for a moment before carefully pulling at the sticky tape, and removing the paper. Inside was a large photo frame with four small frames within it. There was a picture of herself as a baby in her mom's arms; they both wore hospital ID bracelets. In another she sat on a table beside another baby, each of them had a cake in front of them, one candle on each. The third was a picture of her mom, and Luke together, both smiling down at her as she lay in Luke's arms. And the last was just of herself in a yellow frilly dress, with a bow in her hair standing beside a couch, holding on tightly.

"I don't know if you're much for sentimentality, I just thought, maybe, you'd like this." Luke explained as she traced her finger over the image of herself next to a birthday cake. "I think it was partly for myself, too. You know, a way to show you that your mom- that Lorelai does care. She cared then and she does now, that's why she's sent you here, because she knows that as much as she loves you she can't take care of you right now. But there was a time that she thought she could do anything, and I was honored to be the one standing next to her. Because I believed it too. Still do, I guess."

"Thank you Luke, this is really great."

"You like it?"

"I love it. We don't have many photos at home, some from when I was little, and very few from the last couple of years. I guess I haven't been in much of a mood for happy snaps. But I've never seen any of these."

"That's because I've had them in a box. Lorelai made me this whole album, with a bunch of pictures and other things from the year you were born. I hadn't looked at it in years, but when I could see you weren't happy about your birthday, I wanted you to have something that would show you-"

"That she loves me, yeah. I know she does. It's just hard to tell sometimes, but I know."

"Good. I'm glad. Well, I should get back to work, and you should go out and enjoy your birthday. Have some fun. I'll see you later at the party."

"Ok. Thank you." Rory put her present down and hugged Luke quickly. When she pulled away she felt silly. The entire time she'd been living with him they'd been driving each other mad, but now, somehow they were building some sort of foundation, for a grudging mutual respect.

"Your welcome. You can look through the rest of the album if you want. I left it on my bed." Luke added before he closed the door behind him and started down the stairs as Rory continued to inspect her present. She hadn't expected to receive anything and really didn't think that anything more would come her way, besides the party. That was really ok, though, because this birthday was shaping up to be better than a lot of others.

Before she had a chance to get up and find the album that Luke had mentioned, the phone rang and she moved to answer it, thinking it would be someone calling for Luke.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother, I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks Grandma."

"I meant to ask you at dinner, do you have anything special planned?"

"Actually, yeah. There's going to be a party at Luke's sister's house tonight. Jess invited a few of his friends from school, and I… well, I didn't really have any friends to invite, so, I guess who ever he and Luke have asked to come will be it."

"Luke's sister, oh, that's right. That would be… Lisa?"

"Liz."

"Of course, I remember her. She was even younger than your mother when she found herself pregnant."

"She's actually really nice, when she wants to be. And she and Jess have a great relationship, they're lucky." Rory replied, a little angrily. _Why do people with money think it's ok to be judgmental towards everyone? _She wondered.

"That's lovely, I'm sure. So you've got your party tonight. Any plans for the rest of the day?"

Rory could tell Emily was fishing for something, they'd had dinner two days ago, but clearly, she now wanted to meet up again. "Yeah, Jess and Lane and I were going to catch a movie and then browse the bookstore for a couple of hours and then head to the party." She lied, twisting the phone cord around her finger. Weekly dinners were fine, if that's what her grandparents really wanted, but on her birthday, she was going to do what she wanted and not bust her butt trying to please others.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." Rory bit her lip, trying to decide if she should do what she was thinking. After the quickest mental game of rock paper scissors, she decided to just do it. _They'll probably say no anyway._

"Um, would you guys, maybe, if you're not busy, I mean. Would you like to come to the party?"

"Oh, well, we don't have anything planned for the evening, so I suppose… Yes. That would be lovely, to spend this birthday with you. Thank you Rory."

"Sure." After she gave the address to her grandmother Rory hung up.

"So, what are we going to see?" Jess asked and Rory spun around, terrified.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded of the boy sitting on the arm off the couch.

"Apparently waiting for you to get ready to go to the movies and then browse the bookstore. Sounds like a fun afternoon to me."

"I was just trying to get out of whatever my grandmother was planning," Rory explained. "But, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad plan, if you and Lane were up for it."

"Well, Lane actually had to get home. Bible study."

"Ok, so, are you ready to go then?" she picked up her wallet.

"Yeah, sure. Where did you get this?" he asked, lifting the photo frame.

"Luke gave it to me, why?"

"Because that's me." Jess explained, pointing to the picture with the cakes. "We've got a copy of this picture in the living room. But no one ever told me who that was."

"Well now you know. Can we go?" Rory asked, taking it from him and putting it face down on the coffee table. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't want anyone else to get their hands on her present.

* * *

Lorelai stepped off the bus and took a deep breathe as she looked around. Things looked so different, but somehow, in a way it looked as if the town had been frozen in time. Looking across the street she could see Luke moving around in the diner, that had once been his father's hardware store, and still had the original sign.

Walking out the front door, was Rory and a boy that Lorelai didn't know, but she presumed was Jess.

She grabbed her bag and bolted down the street, not ready for the reunion just yet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked herself, checking to see that Rory was gone, before she started to walk in the direction of the Independence Inn.

* * *

Right, so the party was supposed to be in this one, but I got distracted and other things happened instead. Next time though, I promise.


	9. Th Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

AN: Ok, sorry this one took longer than I thought. It was so much harder than I was expecting, but this is the best I could do. I hope it's as good as what you're expecting.

* * *

"Sookie, there is a very annoying woman out the front demanding that she see you right now. And that someone give her a cup of coffee. I do not like her and I am now going to take my ten, could you please ensure that she is gone by the time that I return?" Michel Gerard, the Independence Inn's concierge requested, before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen.

Sookie put down the piping bag she was using to decorate Rory's birthday cake and walked out to the reception desk, confused. It wasn't hard to annoy Michel; people did it constantly, some times on purpose.

But he seemed particularly irritated by this mystery woman.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Sookie scanned the lobby until her eyes fell on someone she hadn't seen in many years.

"Lorelai?" she asked, just to be sure, before she hugged someone she didn't know.

"Hey, Sook. What's happening?"

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard there was pretty good coffee in this joint, and the chef makes killer risotto, so I thought, maybe, I'd come by, check it out."

"Not killer. It's got magic healing powers. You know the story, you were there."

"No. Sookie, I know all about the magic risotto. I meant that it was really good."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Rory must be so excited that you're here! I'm so glad you came in time for her birthday, and you'll be at the party, and everything is going to be so great. This… I'm just—"

"Sookie? Honey, are you ok?" Lorelai asked, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders as she began to tear up.

"I'm just so happy you're here. Now everything can be fixed, and we'll go back to the way things were, and you'll be so happy together, and-"

"Sookie, I didn't come back for Luke."

"You didn't."

"No. I came because it's my kid's birthday, and I missed her, and you, and I just wanted to be here. But Luke and me… God that would take a lot longer than a long weekend to fix, not that I'm saying that's something I really plan to do. I mean, it would be nice, if we could get along, if just for Rory's sake, but if we can't… Well, this agreement isn't forever, so eventually we won't have to deal with one another again, and we can go back to living our lives separately."

"Separately, right. Of course." Sookie began leading the way to the kitchen and made Lorelai a cup of coffee, before returning to her cake preparations. "Well, at least you're here, that's good. What did Rory say when you saw her? Was she excited?"

"I haven't seen her yet. Well, I saw her, but she didn't see me."

"I'm not following."

"I saw her when I got off the bus. She was leaving Luke's with a boy; he looks a lot like Luke at that age,"

"That's Jess, his nephew."

"Right, that's what I thought. Anyway, I saw them and I just bolted."

"You bolted?"

"I wasn't ready to see her yet. I mean, I spoke to her a few hours ago and told her I had to work in the morning, so she has no idea that I'm coming. I planned on surprising her, but then I saw her, and I just thought, 'you're an idiot. This won't be a good surprise, she'll hate it.' So then I just ran and ended up here, and that's it."

"I think you're wrong." Sookie replied, shaking her head. "I think that she'll be glad to see you. You've been getting on pretty well lately, haven't you?"

"Over the phone, when we're separated by a few state lines, sure. That could all be undone now we're back in the same town, though."

"No. It'll be alright. You'll see. At the party tonight, everyone will be having such a good time, you'll completely forget about the awkwardness."

"You got a crystal ball in the back of the fridge there?" Lorelai asked, causing Sookie to laugh.

"This is just so exciting!" the chef gushed, throwing her hands up. "Finally Jackson will stop thinking I made you up. I mean, Rory helped a little, but I'm pretty sure he kind of thinks I conjured her from nothing. You'll prove that theory wrong though."

"Glad I can be of service. So, I'm wondering if you've got any cheap rooms going for the weekend. I didn't organize anything, even though I spoke to my boss a fortnight ago. I guess I thought if anything other than that were concrete then I would chicken out."

"You can stay with us!"

"But I thought you didn't have the room. Isn't that why-"

"Well, we don't; not for a long term stay. But if you don't mind a fold-out sofa we should be able to fit you." Sookie moved to retrieve her purse and pulled out a set of keys, before removing one. "Here,"

"Thanks Sookie. This is so great." Lorelai held the small piece of metal in her hand and glanced at the clock before turning back to her friend. "Do you think she'd be back from her walk by now?"

"Maybe. But do you really want to go to the diner? I mean, Luke-"

"Will probably be just about anywhere that I choose to speak to Rory. I can't just wait till tonight she deserves to know I'm here, before I show up at her party. Besides, we're mature adults, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Uh huh." Sookie nodded and Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, still dragging her suitcase along.

* * *

Standing across the street from the diner, Lorelai watched Luke moving around inside his diner. _His_ diner. She'd stopped at Sookie's to drop of her suitcase and then continued back to the centre of town. It was completely amazing that he'd actually done it, started up his own business. From what she'd been told and what she could see, Luke had really done well for himself.

"Here goes nothing," Lorelai decided, starting to make her way across the street. By the time she stood at the door, Luke was gone, somewhere in the back. Taking a deep breathe, she looked around at the interior. _If I had a dollar for every time I sat at that counter, while Luke worked with his dad, I'd be as rich as my mother._ Everything looked the same, except for the tables that now filled the floor where there had once been shelving units filled with hammers, nails, nuts and bolts. The walls were the same color they had been the last time she was there, only faded, and Luke had even left all of his father's signage up on the walls.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lorelai turned around at the sound of Luke's voice and chewed her lip. She'd done it now, walked right into the lion's den with nothing prepared; no speech, no apology, she had nothing. "Rory's out with Jess." He added when she didn't say anything. "They're hanging out for a few hours before the party tonight. We're having a party at Liz's house and some kids from Jess' school are coming, and-"

"You should take a breath."

"What?"

"Breathe." Lorelai repeated. "It really wouldn't do to have the guy my daughter has come to depend on drop dead from lack of oxygen. Especially not on her birthday."

"Ok." Luke did as he was told and they continued to stand in the middle of the diner, staring at one another. "You… look, um, good."

"You were always a terrible liar. But thank you for trying." She smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, Rory's out?"

"With Jess, yeah, they went to see a movie, and they were going to stop in at the bookstore on the way home. I'm not sure what time, I mean, they didn't say when…"

"Maybe I'll take a walk, see what's changed? Can you tell her that- No. I want to tell her I'm here myself. Or, show her I guess. I'll go to the bookstore. Stars Hollow Books, right? Where Andrew-"

"He owns it now. Took the place over a few years ago,"

"Wow. That's great. He did always love working there."

"Yeah,"

"Ok… Well, I'll just, I'll go now." Nodding to herself, Lorelai quickly turned away and walked out the door, back onto the street. Taking a series of deep breaths, she held a hand over her heart. It was racing, in a way that it hadn't done in years.

* * *

"Get that piece of junk away from me! I mean it, Jess, don't even show it to me." Rory cried out, jumping away from Jess as he held a book out towards her. He had a very disturbing obsession with the painful Earnest Hemingway.

"Come on, Rory. Just one page, that all I'm asking for here. Read one page and I'll never make you look at anything he's ever written again. You'll be begging to borrow all of my books."

"Hey! It's my birthday and that means that if I don't want to do something, you can't make me. You got that?"

"Ok, fine. Today, I will let the subject rest. But tomorrow, you won't have any excuses and therefore will not be able to stop me from showing these wonderful pieces of literature to you."

"Oh, trust me buddy, I'll be able to think up a thousand reasons. Oh no, I think I just went blind! How awful, now I'll never be able to read anything written by the wonderful Earnest. How ever will I survive?" Rory asked, throwing her head back and affecting an awful Southern accent.

"I'll look into finding you some brail tomorrow." Jess replied easily. "Don't worry. You won't miss out."

"That is just- Mom?" Rory froze halfway along one of the aisles as she caught sight of her mother walking through the door of the bookstore. "How did you… What are you doing here?" she asked, once Lorelai stood in front of her.

"You didn't really think I was going to miss my baby girl's sweet sixteen, did you?" Lorelai asked, reaching out to hug Rory. For a moment the younger girl didn't respond, but then she slowly returned the embrace. "I probably should have told you I was coming, so you wouldn't look at me like that, but hey, hindsight."

"I can't believe you're actually here, did you… Have you been to the diner?"

"Oh, well. Yeah,"

"And?"

"Let's just say, not my finest hour. But I don't want to talk about that, tell me, how's your birthday going? And are you ever going to introduce me to your handsome friend here?"

Rory turned to look at Jess, still holding _A Call to Arms_, as the tips of his ears turned pink. If she weren't in such a huge state of shock she would have enjoyed poking fun at him for that. But as the situation stood, she could barely think coherently. "Um, sure, Mom, this is Jess, Jess, my mom, Lorelai."

"Hi, it's nice to meet the creator of the Lorelai method, at last."

"The Lorelai method?" Lorelai cocked her head to the side, confused.

"You know, how you could get any guy to-"

"We don't need to discuss that right now, Jess." Rory told him, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Mom just had a long trip. How about we go and… Well, I don't know. We probably shouldn't go to the diner."

"How much do you know?" Lorelai asked, as Jess took a few steps away to put back the books he was holding.

"Not a whole lot, just that whenever you've come up in conversation, things have gotten very tense. So, I'm thinking, you actually being physically involved in the conversation probably would be about a thousand times worse."

"That sounds pretty accurate. Ok, well, do you want to go to Sookie's? I'm staying there while I'm in town and she gave me her key, so it would probably be a good idea for me to be there to let her in when she gets home."

"Sure. Are you coming, or…?" Rory turned back to Jess, but he wasn't where she had seen him last. Instead, he stood almost on the other side of the store. "Jess!"

"Yeah?" he returned to Rory's side and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Strangely she felt more comfortable with him than her own mother. That wasn't a very soothing thought.

"We're going to Sookie's for a while. Did you want to come?"

"I should probably get home and see if there's anything I can do to help with the party."

"Oh, the party. I completely forgot. Did you want me to-"

"No, it's ok. You guys hang out, catch up. I'll see you there around seven-thirty."

"Alright, thanks for today. It was fun."

"Well, it's your birthday. We can't have you being bored and doing things you don't want to do, can we?"

"We certainly can't. I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye. It was nice to meet you." He added to Lorelai before walking away. Rory left the store with Lorelai right behind her.

"So, you haven't told me anything about this boy. What's going on there?"

"Nothing." Rory retorted. She suddenly felt so insecure in her mother's presence that she went straight to her old standby – keeping herself within a fortress that no one could penetrate, keeping herself safe from any type of intrusion, including her mother's attempts at conversation. "We work together, that's it."

"Oh, ok. If you say so."

* * *

Luke didn't even bother calling out to Caesar. As soon as Lorelai was out the door, he turned and raced up the stairs to the sanctuary of his apartment. Dropping onto the couch, he let his head fall into his shaking hands as he thought over what had just happened.

She was back. She had been standing right in front of him for the first time in over ten years. The first time in over a long, torturous decade.

"She's here…" he whispered. "Lorelai is here. In Stars Hollow."

Talking to her for a few minutes at a time over the phone was one thing. It had taken some getting used to, but then, so had living with a teenage girl. Plus, if things got too hard, he could just hand the phone to Rory and return to the storeroom to get his heart rate under control.

But seeing her for real, standing in the middle of his diner was something else entirely.

He knew exactly what she was dong too. In her mind she was removing the tables, putting back the shelves, and filling them with the hardware that his father had sold years ago. That was how it had looked the last time she stood in that position. She'd never seen it this way before.

"I can't believe she came."

* * *

After about an hour Rory claimed she needed to go and help Liz with stuff for the party. Lorelai was left sitting alone at Sookie's, until Jackson returned. That was uncomfortable, seeing as they'd never met before, but she managed to explain who she was before he pulled out some pesticide. They made a few attempts at small talk before Sookie arrived and diffused the discomfort.

The three of them ready for the party, and then returned to the inn to pick up the food Sookie had prepared, before heading over to Liz's house.

"I'm telling you Sookie, it was awful! You've never seen something so awkward." Lorelai explained as she, Sookie and Jackson approached the house. Handing a platter to her husband who was already weighed down with a lot of other food, Sookie opened the door and they walked inside. Sookie began to lead the way through to the kitchen but she and Lorelai both froze about three feet into the room. "Until now…" she muttered.

In the corner of the room, Emily Gilmore sat in a stuffed armchair, being drawn into a conversation by… _Is that Miss Patty?_ Richard stood in front of the fireplace; he appeared to be inspecting the structure.

"How did they-"

"Oh my God! Why are they here?"

"What's the matter?" Jackson asked, looking between the two women and then at the couple who had their attention. "Who are they?"

Lorelai hurriedly glanced around, and quickly located a table nearby that she deposited the food onto, before backing up and moving towards the door. She didn't get far, however, as Luke came in while she was trying to get out.

"Whoa! What's going on, where are you going?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I… Um, it-" she couldn't formulate any thoughts, and he was looking at her, not at the other people in the room. Since she couldn't find the words to explain, she just shook her head.

"Lorelai?" freezing in her attempt to push passed Luke, Lorelai waited to see if the voice that called to her would continue, or if she had just imagined it. "Lorelai Gilmore, look at me this instant!"

There was no mistaking the voice of Emily Gilmore.

Luke's hands dropped away and she turned around in an excruciatingly slow circle to finally come face to face with her mother. The two women blinked at one another for a few moments, as Richard stood off to the side, staring at his daughter. Every person had gone utterly silent, and all eyes were glued to them.

"You-"

"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what's keeping Sookie with the food," Liz began as she entered the room. "She must have gotten held up at- Oh."

"I have the food!" Sookie cried out, handing some things to Liz. She and Jackson carried the rest to the kitchen. The entire room seemed to have taken a collective breathe once Liz walked in, and now everyone had returned to their conversations. Only Luke, Lorelai, Richard and Emily remained still, continuing to look one another over.

"Maybe it would be best if you guys took a few minutes to talk outside?" Luke suggested and Emily nodded.

"Yes. I think that would be wise." She started for the door, her husband following silently. Lorelai turned to Luke, fixing him with a pleading look.

"Can you…?"

He didn't want to be there, not for this. But no matter what had happened in the past, there was still a part of him that was drawn to this woman, felt a desire to help her, so he nodded. "Sure." They both moved out onto the porch, where Emily stood, with her arms crossed over her chest and Richard sat on the porch swing.

"You're looking well," he observed, and Lorelai looked down at herself, smoothing her top.

"Thank you Daddy. You both… It's really nice to see you guys."

"Is that so?" Emily asked, studying her daughter coldly. "You aren't wishing you had some sort of time machine so that you can go back and choose not to come here tonight? Or maybe an invisibility cloak would be better, that way you could watch all of us, and avoid contact with anyone."

"Well, I guess, if you want me to be honest… Yeah. I've kind of been thinking that all day. Because this has been a really difficult day, but I know that I can't hide forever, so, I guess this was as good a time as any."

"You do, do you? You think that now is a good time? This works for you, after you took our grand daughter away from us, then sent her to live here, with that man-" she pointed at Luke in a not-so-kind way, "fourteen years later. Well I'm so glad you're happy with the timing!"

"Mom, please,"

"Yes, Emily. Please. Don't be this way."

"What are you talking about? 'Don't be this way'? You know just as well as I do that she deserves to hear the things we have to say. She hasn't had any contact with us in such a long time; she hasn't allowed us to even know that she was still alive! I have every right to be this way. I'm amazed that you aren't. And I'm looking at Luke and I can see that even he has something to say about this. But I'm sure he won't, because apparently it isn't the time."

"I think…" Lorelai scratched the back of her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Maybe I'll just go."

"No." Luke finally spoke and the other three looked at him. "You are not going to just leave again; Rory is expecting you, and she should get to see her mother on her birthday. Now I know that this situation is extremely uncomfortable for everyone. Myself included. And I fully encourage a long discussion, maybe even some yelling if you feel the need for it. But not now, now we will all go back inside, celebrate your daughter's birthday," he said to Lorelai, "And tomorrow you can scream at each other as much as you like. But not now, you got that?"

"You can not speak to-"

"I agree, that's an excellent idea, Luke." Richard cut off his wife, and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her back inside as Luke took a deep breathe. He'd never spoken to anyone like that, besides Taylor. But it actually felt really good.

Lorelai walked inside without a word and he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Luke, how's the party going?" Tristan asked as he ascended the steps with three girls.

"Oh, well… It's a party in Stars Hollow, so it's… eventful. But you should go in. I'm Sure Jess and Rory are looking forward to seeing you."

"Rory… Is this the cousin?" Louise asked and Paris rolled her eyes.

"No. She's not the cousin," Tristan explained as he ushered the three to the door. "She's just a friend of the family. There is no cousin." He added, just in case she asked if every person she met was 'the cousin'.

Jess handed a drink to Babette and quickly made his way across the room to where they stood. "I am so glad you guys are here. Things just got very intense."

"Yeah, what's up with Luke? He looked really stressed. And I mean, more than just Rory-making-inappropriate-comments-stressed."

"Rory's mom is here,"

"Oh, wow."

"And her grand parents."

"God damn! I wish I'd gotten here earlier. We missed the show."

"That is not helpful. This is really bad, I don't know what we're supposed to do here." The girls headed further into the room to find drinks and mingle while Tristan looked around.

"Well, where is everybody?" He asked, he didn't see the Gilmores anywhere, and even though he didn't really know who he was looking for when it came to Lorelai, no one really stood out. He'd already met just about everyone that was there.

"Mr. Gilmore is out the back, Mrs. Gilmore went upstairs and Lorelai last I saw was headed for the kitchen." Jess explained as Rory slipped into his room.

"Right, well, Richard always liked me, so I'll go see if he feels like sharing anything. You check if they 'need any help' in the kitchen, and we'll figure out what to about Emily after she's calmed down a bit," Tristan instructed.

"Ah, sure. I'll get right on that." Jess nodded, he made a move to follow Tristan into the kitchen, but changed his direction at the last second, walking into his room instead. "So, how do you think your party's going?" he asked, walking over to the window as Rory lay on his bed.

"Well, from what I can tell, every person here that I share a name with is really pissed with everyone else that shares that name. But, considering I don't really even remember the last birthday party I had, this is still probably the best one ever,"

"That's… really depressing actually."

"I know. Don't think about it, I try not to."

"Do you know what's going on with them?"

"No. I guess it's just the usual, 'you can't expect to walk back into our lives after all this time without repercussions' shtick. Luke's making them stay, I heard that much, but otherwise, I have no idea. Why, you got any more info?"

"Not yet, but Tristan's on it."

"Ahh, Tristan's here. This night just got a whole lot better."

"Yeah, he also brought some of the-"

"Oh God! How did I forget the girls from your school were coming?" Rory asked, covering her face before running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, you're family sort of had a major showdown, so, I think that would make a lot of other things escape your attention."

"What are you guys doing in here?" Lane asked, coming in and shutting the door. "I really don't think those girls are enjoying themselves, Tristan's disappeared, and everyone is waiting for you Rory. They were looking restless, so Sookie said it's time to bring out the cake."

"Cake, right. The only good part about these stupid things," Rory muttered, standing up. "Ok, let's get this over with." She opened the door and walked out, before Lane and finally Jess.

"_There's just no way that I can turn my mind off when I know that you're here. You turn me on so much."_ Rory was saying in his mind. _"I don't want to fight it anymore Jess." _Jess shook his head, forcing himself to look away from his bed. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"There she is!" Liz announced, moving towards Rory and putting a plastic tiara on her head. "Ok, everybody ready?" she asked, flicking off the lights. "We're all set, Sook. Hit it guys."

As the entire room began to sing, Sookie walked through the kitchen door, carrying a cake, followed by Lorelai. Emily was drawn down the stairs by the all the noise and she stood on the bottom step, watching as Rory actually smiled and leaned forward to blow out her candles. Someone handed her a knife and she sliced into the cake, reaching the bottom easily.

"Oh!" Miss Patty exclaimed. "You know what that means!"

Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Who thought up that stupid tradition?_ She wondered, glancing around. _Of course he's the closest._ There was the smallest flutter in her stomach as she realized that due to that ridiculous birthday cake rule, she had to kiss Jess.

It was quick, just a tiny peck on the lips, but then they were all cheering and Sookie was cutting pieces of cake to hand out to everyone, and Rory lost track of Jess as they were both swept up into different circles.

* * *

God that was difficult. I don't know if I really achieved what I wanted. This whole chapter was supposed to be, like cringworthy, or something. I don't know if they worked out quite right. I'm going to try and have more confrontations in the next chapter. Try. What do you think?


	10. Talk To Me Now

AN: Thanks for the reviews, apparently they do actually make you write faster. Who knew?

* * *

"So, what's happening with Rory?" Tristan asked as Jess climbed into the passenger seat of his Porsche. Tristan had texted him the night before when he'd gotten home, saying he would pick him up for school. He knew exactly why, too.

"Nothing," Jess replied, shifting some books in his bag, trying to avoid his friends gaze.

"Nothing? Are you kidding? There was a kiss!"

"I remember I was there."

"So, what's happening with Rory?" he repeated.

"She didn't say anything and since I haven't been to the diner this morning, I haven't seen her today. So, like I said nothing."

"Ok, I guess we'll be making a pit stop then."

"No!"

Tristan pulled over and turned in his seat to look at Jess, more closely. "No? Why not?"

"Because it… it was just that stupid, bottom of the cake thing. It didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something."

"Says the guy who kisses a different girl each day of the week," Jess retorted.

"And every one of those kisses means something." Tristan replied, trying to defend himself. "Ok, well maybe not all of them. But this one did. You like this girl Jess, and she kissed you, which leads me to believe she likes you too,"

"That or I was the closest male body in the room."

"No. I refuse to believe that. What does Lane think of the situation?"

"I don't know. There really wasn't time to discuss it, because she had to get home. And there is no situation! Can we please, please stop talking about this now?"

"Fine," Tristan rolled his eyes, before putting the car back into drive. He liked Jess, a lot. And he had a feeling that maybe one day he could also like Rory, if she stopped fighting friendships. So as he drove through Stars Hollow, he decided that he was going to make the two of them face facts. _It wasn't just a stupid bottom of the cake thing,_ he thought. _I'll show you._

* * *

Lorelai spent Monday morning at the inn with Sookie, trying to avoid what she knew she had to do. But then she mustered up the courage to call her mother and tell her she was forty minutes away. Her dad was home from the office by the time she arrived, and this time, it was clear he wasn't going to hold back.

"Hi, guys, I hope this isn't too inconvenient, but I just thought we should talk about-"

"Oh, no. Heaven forbid that we be inconvenienced," Richard returned, glaring at her as he poured himself a drink. His manners and upbringing had forced him to be polite and offer drinks to the women before he made his own, but now he was just back to being a pissed off father, chastising his daughter. "I am astounded that you thought that this would be ok, Lorelai! Walking out of our lives and not once looking back? What made you think that would be alright?"

"I didn't think-"

"That's right," Emily interrupted. She'd had her say the night before, and didn't think it necessary to be present for this. "You didn't think. Not about anyone but yourself, just as you've always done. Now, as I told you over the phone, I have an appointment, so I have to leave. I trust that the two of you can speak to one another with minimal maiming? You see, I've just had this room re-done Lorelai and I would prefer that it not be blood-stained when I return."

"Sure, Mom. We'll try to avoid the blood-staining…" Lorelai replied quietly before she watched her mother pick up her purse and walk out of the room. For a few moments there were no sounds, other than the ticking of the grandfather clock and the tapping of the maids heels as she moved around the house, going about her duties. Finally Lorelai looked up at her father, glowering from his chair.

"I suppose you're here because you need something? Money, a new apartment? A lawyer perhaps?"

"I don't need anything dad. I just thought that we should talk."

"Talk, yes. You said that. What would you like to talk about, hmm? The state of the stock market? The disaster that is your daughter? Or how about the hell that you put your mother and I through for the past sixteen years?"

"We've all been going through hell dad."

"Your whole life, we did nothing but support you. We gave you everything you could ever want. And how did you repay us? By getting pregnant and running off with our granddaughter. Do you have any idea what it was like here, for us, after you were gone?"

"I-it must have been awful, I'm sure."

"I had to inform everyone that my only daughter was gone, just vanished in the middle of the night. We spent almost an entire year, sick with worry until your mother ran into Sookie. Naturally she thought we'd heard from you, and she made some passing comment, so we at least knew that you were still alive then. But then another thirteen years went by with no word, nothing. Do you have any feasible explanation for that?"

Lorelai massaged her temples, taking a deep breathe. "I was a stupid kid. I screwed up, in what is maybe the worst way possible. And I'll never be able to apologize enough, to any of you for what I took from you. But I am so so sorry. I hope that you at least know that."

"I need to be getting back to work, if you're finished."

Nodding, Lorelai removed a slip of paper from her pocket. She had carefully written her phone number down for them. "Here, this is for you. Just in case you want… to talk again, I guess." She explained, handing it over. She watched as he studied it for a moment, before slipping it into his own pocket. Then she left the house to return to the inn for some Sookie comfort.

The rest of the day she walked around the inn and the town, reacquainting herself with everything.

As she lay on the couch that night trying to sleep, she realized what she had to do next. _I need to talk to Luke. I have to thank him, apologize. __For everything._

But after the confrontation with her father, that thought did nothing to calm her and she spent the rest of the night counting sheep in a (failed) attempt at finding sleep.

Since Kate was expecting her at work first thing on Wednesday, Lorelai was planning on getting the bus back to the city Tuesday afternoon, which meant that for all her procrastinating, that day, she was now severely pressed for time.

Rolling onto her side, she buried her face in the cushions, forcing herself to just stop thinking all together._ Tomorrow. I'll figure it out then._

* * *

Luke looked out the window again, and saw that Lorelai was still pacing at the gazebo. She'd been there for a while now, and he was still trying to figure out what she was doing. But it had been a long time since he'd last tried to understand the reasoning behind her actions, so he just turned away from the window, choosing to concentrate on his work.

They hadn't spoken much at the party; after he'd yelled on the porch, it seemed that all three Gilmores were avoiding him, and then Emily and Richard left very soon after cake. Lorelai stuck around longer, but somehow they kept missing one another. _Although, that probably wasn't a coincidence, _he thought.

"Are you busy right now?" Luke spun around to find Lorelai standing behind him, "I mean, I know you're working, but would it be possible for you to take a break for a few minutes? I was hoping we could talk."

"Uhh, sure. Let me just go check that Caesar can take care of things, I'll be right back." Quickly moving to the kitchen, Luke spoke with Caesar for a moment, before returning to the floor where Lorelai waited. "Ok, let's go."

She led the way back to the gazebo and they both sat down, silent for a moment as Luke stared at his shoes and Lorelai kept her eyes trained on the diner.

"The place looks amazing; you've done a great job." She finally said and he looked up, following her gaze. "He would be so proud of you."

"Thanks. I like to think so."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when... I just didn't think you'd want to hear from me. But I am really sorry. That I wasn't here, that you had to deal with it all alone and most of all that I did what I did. You didn't deserve that, none of you did."

"You're right; we didn't. But I wasn't alone. Liz was here, we helped each other; Jess was a really good distraction for us both too."

"Luke, stop doing that!" Lorelai yelled, jumping off the seat and stomping her foot.

"Doing what?"

"You're being nice about this, the same way you were on Sunday, and you shouldn't be. That's the last thing you should be to me. Yell, scream or kick something. Just please, don't tell me its ok, because I know that it isn't."

"What's the point? You're leaving again today and I get it, ok. You're going back to your life, which is fair enough. But I really don't see what my yelling at you could possibly achieve. The last time I did that I got a hysterical call from your dad, and you were gone. I don't want to be the reason you say away for another fourteen years."

"You wouldn't be! You never were. God... Trust me that had so much more to do with me and my issues than it did us. I didn't plan it, not really. You know I spent my entire childhood dreaming up ways to get away from my parents, but it wasn't something I thought I'd actually put into action. Not after meeting you, Sookie, finding this town. And that fight... I remember that. And there is no way that that's what sent me away or kept me from coming back. We were tired and said things that didn't mean anything and I left. But please believe me when I tell you those instances were not in anyway connected."

"I believe you. But that doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still not going to yell. It might make you feel better, and me too, maybe. Because I would love to; don't get me wrong. There are a lot of things I've thought of over the years that you should probably hear. But I'm not going to bother. Because none of it means anything now. All you really need to know is that I missed you. Every day since I last saw you I've thought about you and wished you were here. But you weren't and I understand that. Because it doesn't matter how we felt then, or how we feel now. All that's important is that you're ok, and Rory get's the care she needs. I'm fine. I've accepted that our time has passed, so whatever you're worried about, just don't be. Go back to your life and I'll talk to you the next time we need to discuss something about Rory."

Luke stood up and walked away, having said his piece. There were a lot of other things he had running through his mind that he would have liked to mention, but there really wasn't any reason to do that now. She would be gone again in a few hours and he would continue getting on with his life.

Lorelai didn't move as she watched Luke walk across the street.

Somehow, even when Luke kept his voice at a normal volume, when he was trying to keep his emotions in check, it was so much worse than having both of her parents yelling like they had the previous two days.

It wasn't that his opinion meant more, but she just knew that if she had gone about things in a slightly different way, he would have been hurting less. Her parents would have been angry with her, no matter how she'd done it, but if only she'd spoken to Luke first, then, maybe she could have minimised some of the damage.

"But I didn't. And now they're all going to hate me forever." She muttered, slowly standing up and walking back to Sookie's house. She needed to finish packing before returning home.

* * *

Sookie stood outside Rory's classroom, waiting for her to come out. She'd spoken with the principal earlier, and although he tried to point out that Rory really couldn't afford to miss any more school, he had reluctantly agreed when she'd explained that it was a family emergency.

"Sookie, this really isn't necessary." She started as soon as she'd shut the door behind her. "We talked this morning, and everything's fine. She understands that I have school, and she knows I can't come say goodbye."

"But you can come. I talked to your principal and he told the teacher, so you've got the rest of the afternoon off. Now, let's go. You don't want to miss her."

Rory grudgingly followed Sookie down the hall. The truth was, she didn't _want_ to say goodbye, not that she wasn't able to because of school. The last time she and her mom had been faced with a farewell and a bus was involved, she'd felt like throwing herself under it, because it just wasn't fair. But this time, she didn't want to, because unlike when she'd been sent away, she had a feeling that she was actually going to miss her mom a little this time around.

"Ok, fine. But if it turns out that I miss a quiz or something, I'm holding you accountable." Sookie glanced at the girl beside her and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just... your mom said that you loved school, I just didn't really believe her. Until now, what changed, why did you start skipping?"

Rory shrugged. "I just got bored. They were going too slow for me, and this place isn't much better. But there isn't much of an alternative in this town, so I figured I might as well just go."

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe we can work something out so you could go to Chilton, with Jess. He says it's more challenging there, would you like that?"

"I don't think that would be possible." Rory replied, suddenly right back in Liz's living room, her lips pressed against Jess' for a second or two. "It doesn't matter. Stars Hollow High is fine, I guess. It doesn't matter." She repeated, more to herself, trying to will away the moment.

* * *

"So, you'll think about Christmas at home?" Lorelai asked, hugging Rory tightly.

"Yeah, sure. I guess a few days wouldn't hurt."

"Good. That's great. Well... I guess I'd better get going. Thanks again Sookie. For everything. And, I already spoke to Luke, but I didn't really get to say everything I was going to say. Could you let him know that I'll pay for whatever Rory needs while she's here? He shouldn't have to do that, not when he's already giving her a place to live."

"I'll tell him." Sookie replied, hugging her friend. "It was so good see you honey."

"You too. And I'll be better about staying in touch this time around, ok? I promise."

"Well, weekly calls is pretty good, but, sure. If you want to step it up a notch, you go right ahead. I won't say no."

"Bye you guys." Lorelai took one last look at Rory before getting onto her bus and finding a seat.

"So, I don't have to go back to school today?" Rory asked, as she and Sookie got back into the car.

"Nope. There's not much point anyway. There's only forty minutes left." The other woman replied, glancing at the clock on the dashboard.

"Ok, well, would you mind leaving me here?"

"Here?"

"In Hartford. I heard Lane talking about this record store that sounded pretty good, and last time I was here, I saw a couple of bookstores that seemed ok. I thought maybe I could just spend a couple of hours wandering around, and get the bus back to town later. If you think that would be ok with Luke."

"I'm sure it would be fine. Are you working this afternoon?"

"Tonight, which gives me more than enough time to get back, do my homework and rework my Joey Potter impression."

"Joey Potter?" Sookie questioned, pulling over.

"She's this girl on a teen soap opera. She works in her family's diner and hates every minute of it. The only reason she's there is because she'll never earn enough money for college without that job and everyone in town thinks her family is trash."

"Oh, well... have fun then, I guess. And I'll see you later."

"Sure. Thanks Sookie." Rory jumped out of the car and started walking along the street, trying to remember the address of the store Lane had gone completely gaga over.

* * *

Rory sat in the back row of the bus, flipping through David Copperfield. She'd had a copy of it at home, but had lost it about a year ago, and since she'd found a new one, pretty cheap in a shop next to the record store, she'd figured it was about time to revisit Dickens' world.

The record store was great, as was the book store, but she hadn't had a lot of money on her, so they quickly lost their appeal when she couldn't take everything home with her. And getting busted for shoplifting wasn't on the agenda for the day, so she'd bought the book and decided to walk away, leaving the rest for another time.

Looking out the window for a moment, Rory dropped her book as she realised where they were stopping.

Big stone buildings, gargoyles, Hartford.

Jess' school.

And there he was, standing on the side of the road, his hand out, hailing the bus; the bus that she currently sat on.

He hadn't been into the diner since the weekend, Luke seemed to think he had too much school work to concentrate on, but Rory was convinced he was avoiding her, because of that stupid cake thing.

Scrambling to pick up her book, she watched carefully as Jess walked inside and took a seat. As they resumed movement, he looked around a bit. She saw that he'd seen her, but she pretended to be looking at the book again as he made up his mind about coming to join her. The battle within seemed to be a strong one, but eventually he came to a decision, and stood up, walking passed the other seats to stand before her.

"Hey, Rory. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, mom left today. Sookie said I didn't have to go back to school, so I just hung out at that place that Lane was talking about for a bit."

"Record Breaker, Incorporated? Find anything good?" he asked, sitting down.

"Tonnes. But I had exactly eighteen fifty, so that severely limited my buying power. I didn't really want mom to arrive home to Luke's 'your daughter has been arrested I don't want to deal with this. Come and take her away' call, so I figured I'd just save up and go back another day."

"Good call." He looked out at the street passing by for a bit as Rory fiddled with the book in her hands. Chewing his lip, Jess gave Rory a side-long glance, trying to work up the courage to bring up her party.

But then he was out of time.

"Stars Hollow!" the driver called out as they came to a stop.

"I've gotta go do my homework before work, so I'll see you later." Rory explained, jumping off her seat and heading for the door.

"Yeah, see you..." he replied, but she was already gone. He stood and followed her direction off the bus and turned towards home. "I need to talk to Lane." He decided, turning back around and walking to his best friend's house, just across the street. As hard as it was to think of actually discussing this, when he didn't even know what _this_ was, he needed help. And Lane knew him better than anyone, besides his mom. _I'm not quite ready to open that can of worms though,_ he decided. _Lane will understand. She's a girl she'll know what's going on._ He told himself.

* * *

AN2: I hadn't actually set out to use Tristan in the get-Rory-and-Jess-together plan, but it seems that he is very interested and may just prove to be helpfful after all. I hope uu enjoyed. Review?


	11. Now We're Getting Somewhere

AN: So, this one is shorter than usual, but I wanted to give you guys something, rather thn, me sitting around trying to think up a few more pages and making you wait,. There you go. I'm happy with how this one urned out anyway. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjpy.

* * *

Rory came down from the apartment, ready to start her shift, only to find the diner practically empty and Tristan once again settled at one of the tables. He'd been there almost daily, which usually wasn't all that strange, but seeing as it was Jess' day off, it would have made more sense for him to be elsewhere.

"So, I've decided you're either stalking me, or you're stalking Jess, and you've misplaced the object of your obsession." She announced, coming over to stand beside his table. "What's up? You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"You caught me. I can't eat, I can't sleep. He inspires me to write really sappy, awful love poems, and I've inscribed just about every one of my notebooks with his name. Do you think that'll be a problem for him?"

"Depends," Rory replied, looking around the room. Sure, she hadn't actually served any customers yet, but they all looked as if they were being taken care of, so she pulled out a chair and sat down. "If you're hoping for reciprocation, you may be waiting a while, because he doesn't really strike me as the type of guy to get flirty with another guy. Especially not with Taylor Doose's disapproving eye seeing all. But, if you're content to just love him from afar, and all he has to do is smile at you occasionally, then I'd say you're probably in with a pretty good chance."

"That's reassuring, thank you."

"But seriously, what is this? Jess, as you can see, is not here. So why are you?"

"You mean this isn't the place to get food or really good coffee? Funny, I could've swear there was a sign on the window that said-"

"Can it wise ass."

"Jeez, I can see what he likes about you. You're a real treat."

"Tristan!" Rory glared at him across the table. "Don't think I've forgotten whose fault it is that I now have to have dinner with my grand parents each week from now until the twelfth of never! Why the hell are you here?"

"My friend likes you. For the life of me, I can't see why, but he does. So I'm here to ask you a favor."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask me what you're going to ask. Because, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Rory clarified, standing up.

"You wouldn't be helping me; I know how painful that would be for you." Tristan rushed to explain. "Instead, I'm asking you to do something for Jess," he added, following her into the kitchen. "Ever since your birthday, he's been-"

"Different? Changed somehow?" Rory finished, and he nodded. "Yeah, well, like I said, I can't do anything about that. It may not look like it at this very second, but I am trying to reroute my train wreck of a life. School and work are about all I can handle. Maybe a few days with my mom in the city for Christmas. Maybe. But that would definitely be it. No more; not boy drama, or cheerleading, not even anxiety over friend issues. I'm sure that what ever is wrong with Jess will pass soon enough. It probably doesn't even have that much to do with me, so anyone you can find to help you will be able to handle things a lot better than I could. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She grabbed a coffee pot on her way passed him and headed out into the restaurant. "Who needs coffee?" she asked, gliding easily through the room.

* * *

Jess and Tristan were walking along the street outside the diner, when they saw Rory acouple of days later. She was carrying trash bags out to the cans, but as soon as she saw them, she dropped the bags, turned and ran back inside.

"Ok, she's been doing that a lot lately. Are you aware of anything overly stupid that I've done that would cause her to avoid me at all costs?" the dark haired boy asked. Tristan didn't say anything for a moment, and Jess turned to look at him. "What?"

"I talked to her," he confessed. "Asked her if, maybe, she would consider… I dunno, going out with you or something."

"You did what?"

"I thought it would help! I know that it's what you want, and I'm pretty sure she wants it to, but-"

"I can't believe you would do something like that! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That it would be nice for the two of you to be happy together. Why? Was that wrong?"

"You went and asked a girl to ask me out? That is… just so incredibly embarrassing."

"Technically, I didn't actually get around to asking. She cut me off with some speech about how she had too many personal issues to deal with to even consider anything else, so I didn't really have the chance."

"Thank God!"

"But, Jess, come on. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want that. It is so obvious man. You guys totally have a thing, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because… I mean, I know that I… but, it's weird, alright?"

"I'm gonna need a few more words here."

"When you first met her, you thought she was my cousin, correct?"

"But we cleared that up. You met her mom and you know probably just as much about her dad as she does." Tristan reminded him.

"I also know that her mom and Luke dated, which means that we were sort of cousins."

"When you were two! And besides, they broke up when she ran off to New York. So, I'll ask again. What's the problem?"

"Aside from the fact that Rory goes through the occasional period where she barely acknowledges my existence, well, I don't know, maybe that, if Lorelai hadn't run off, then we probably would be actual cousins-in-law by now."

"Dude, they were seventeen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many couples do you know that have been together since they were seventeen?"

"None."

"Exactly. It probably wouldn't have lasted till now. I'm sure-"

"And that means that, had they both continued to live here, then the idea of us dating would totally freak them out."

"Ok, just stop for a second. Do you like her or not?" Tristan asked. _Direct, straightforward._

"I've gotta get home. Mom said she wanted to rearrange the living room, so I've got to help her lift things."

"Jess!" Tristan called after him, but he just kept walking.

"I could have just not said anything," he muttered to himself. "Even kept things between me and Lane, but no…"

He'd gone to her after seeing Rory on the bus, filled her in on everything she didn't know and then asked desperately, "What do I do?"

Surprisingly, despite her lack of past personal relationship dilemma's, she'd had quite a bit to say on the subject. What Jess had mostly taken away from their conversation though was that, (it seemed to Lane) Rory was still in the process of adjusting to the changes in her life and he should let her do that in peace.

"I know you like her, but this really doesn't seem to be the best time to develop an aggressive personality. Let her come to you when she's ready. But try to subtly let her know you're interested."

So that was the plan, giving her space, while still, in an understated way being around until she decided she was ready.

_Stupid, stupid plan._

* * *

_My friend likes you._ Tristan had said. _I can't see why, but he does._

She had known that already though, Tristan need not say anything. She knew, and she understood why too.

To Jess, Rory represented this new world– she was mysterious, a little dangerous and they'd finally found with each other the intellectual equal they'd been searching for. So it made sense in a way, what he liked about her, and she had to admit, if only to herself, that she was not completely immune to him. His innocence, his desire to help and please everyone, he possessed a lot of qualities that complimented one another and made it that much harder to stick to what she had told Tristan.

Rory knew she had presented a flimsy argument; it was true that she was attempting to sort out her issues but that didn't really mean that she couldn't deal with anything else, or even that she didn't _want_ to. _It might be nice to have- No!_ she stopped herself. _Using jess as a distraction from my crappy, crappy life is not an option_

For days she had been having the same conversation with herself, going back and forth like a game of ping pong. But now she was deciding once and for all, _well, maybe just for now._ Staying away from Jess, at least for the time being was the best course of action.

* * *

Lorelai sat on the couch Indian-style and dialed the phone in her hand. She waited as it rang once again wondering if this was a stupid idea. It was almost exactly half an hour before the usual time for her call with Rory, yet she was calling the diner apartment, hoping for an answer.

"Hello?" _and there it is._

"Hi Luke, it's Lorelai." She spoke in a rush, nervous.

"Oh, hey. Rory's not here right now, she volunteered to go on a little supply run. I don't think she was expecting your call for about twenty minutes or so."

"No, I… I know, I'm early. I just thought, well, I kind of hoped that maybe you and I could talk for a bit. Maybe, if you're not busy." _What the hell is this?_ She wondered. _I used to have amazing talking skills, any situation, I could yammer away about nothing, but now I can barely verbalize a thought._

"Sure, I guess, what did you want to talk about? Oh! Sookie mentioned you said something about money the other day."

"Yeah, that was, um, I don't want you paying for all Rory's stuff. I can't really afford to part with a whole lot, but when-"

"No, it's fine. What I meant was, Sookie mentioned it, but I wanted to tell you not to worry. I really don't mind helping out, we can sort it all later on, when you're more stable in your finances. I'm not in any rush."

"Uh huh." Lorelai nodded. _He's doing it again, he's being too kind. It's not right._ "Well, thanks for that, but I'm still going to work something out, ok? Just for my own peace of mind."

"Alright. That's fine, whatever you want."

They were both silent for a moment, Lorelai counting the holes in the wall where pictures had once been hung. _Five, six…_

"So, um, business is doing well?" she asked now desperately grasping at straws. _Whose genius idea was this whole calling early thing anyway?_

"Oh, yeah, pretty good. We've had a little downtime, but it always picks back up again. No matter what the economic climate, people gotta eat."

"True, that's true."

"You're working in a café?" he asked. She couldn't help noticing that was the first personal question he'd asked. But he _had_ asked.

"Yeah, this little place, Jitters."

"Oh no," Luke laughed a little. "How many name changes have you suggested since you started there?"

"None." Lorelai replied, trying to suppress a grin.

"Plus?"

"Five. But, I mean, aside from the name, it's really great. The people are nice, and well, there's coffee, so…"

"Welll, that's good. You'd be a natural in that field I suppose." Luke sat back on the couch, allowing himself to relax slightly.

"I am an expert at consuming the coffee, turns out, not that big of a stretch to make it for others."

"You were-"

"Hey Luke. I got the coffee filters, they're downstairs. Also, I know you're going to protest," Rory announced, coming into the apartment. "But I picked up some cookie dough too. You've probably turned your nose up at it a million times at Liz's, but- Oh! Sorry." Rory put away her purchase quickly and began moving towards her room.

"No, it's ok. Um, she's back now, so I'll just pass you over to her." Luke explained into the phone as he stood, heading for Rory.

"Oh, alright. Well… Thanks for not hanging up on me."

"No problem. I… bye." He added, handing the phone to Rory before returning to his own room to afford her some privacy.

They'd had a real conversation. No yelling whatsoever, and only a few awkward silences.

Luke sat on his bed, thinking of how much progress they'd made in such a short time. Years of no contact, a few months with the occasional, quick hello and the incredibly uncomfortable weekend that was Rory's birthday, all aside, this conversation had to be counted as something positive.

Leading towards what, Luke had no idea. All he knew was that it was a good sign.

* * *

There we are, I liked that did you like it? Let me know.


	12. I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love them, especially the long ones. So, this may be the last update for a while, I don't know. I've almost finished the next chapter, but my sister has practically used up all our internet time, and I don't know if it will reset at the begining of the month or whatever. But as soon as it's back to normal, you will have another update, unless of course I'm too busy with birthday stuff, but I will definitley try to make time for this, I promise. Enjoy.

* * *

Rory paused in her walk through Stars Hollow to listen.

Silence. An absolute absence of noise. There was rarely ever a sound out on the streets after dark. Everyone was safely tucked away in their beds, but she was feeling restless again, so she had to get out of the apartment and take a walk around.

Unlike home, there were no sirens or shouts to distract her from the racket in her mind.

That was the only thing she really missed about the city. Her friends hadn't been all that important; evidenced by the fact that not one of them had even bothered trying to contact her in all the time she had been gone. School there had sucked, although she sometimes missed her mom, the din out on the streets was the big one, as it had a calming effect on her.

And after three hours in her grandparent's company she really, really needed something to calm herself. It had been the same as always; drinks in the living room, uncomfortable, stilted conversation; her grandfather spoke about his rich clients, her grandmother chattered away about all her friends at the DAR, and Rory offered up a comment or two about school, followed by a meal of something she had never heard of, truffled something or a pickled what have you. It wasn't terribly disgusting, just didn't sound all that appealing. After dessert Luke had arrived to take her home and they left.

It wouldn't be long till she had her license and would no longer have to have Luke drive with her everywhere she went, but for now she still needed him in his law-abiding capacity.

Listening to the too-quiet, Rory looked around. She was back at the bridge. His bridge.

But Jess was not there, which she assumed meant that he wasn't in the mood to share his space with her tonight. Either that or he just didn't have a problem getting to sleep this week.

_Lucky him, _she thought, sitting down. Once again she was overcome with jealousy at the thought of Jess. She'd been trying not to think about it, but that was pretty hard, when all the things he'd been given and she was denied kept staring her in the face.

The happy family home, the friends, the townspeople that to her looked completely psychotic, but she could also see that, in their own way were just very caring individuals.

She knew that her mom hadn't taken her from all of it on purpose, but still, sometimes it stung.

"Just shut up already!" she growled surprising herself. "Get over it. What's done is done, and now you need to move on. Your life isn't perfect, so what?" she continued, letting her gaze sweep out over the trees. "Lots of people have problems and they don't let them control their entire existence, so now it's time to just grow the hell up."

Done chastising herself, Rory stood up and started the walk back to the diner. She hadn't bothered climbing out the window this time because Luke had busted her climbing back in one night and told her that she shouldn't use the fire escape unless it was an absolute necessity, "Use the door next time alright? I don't want to have to find you sprawled on the pavement with a broken back."

"Well, maybe you should get the ladder up to code then, and it won't come to that."

"Just go out the door. I won't even try to stop you."

So she had done as he'd asked, a little relieved too, because the times she had used the fire escape she hadn't been feeling all that confident; heights weren't exactly on her top ten favourites list, but as long as she was secure, there usually wasn't a problem. Luke's proved to be a problem.

Reaching above the front door, Rory found the spare key that was stashed there before moving around to the back of the building to use the delivery entrance. If she was going to be sneaking in and out at all hours, she didn't want to wake anyone up with the jingling of the bells above the door.

Creeping up the stairs, she let herself into the apartment as silently as the night outside and tiptoed to her room.

"Enjoy your walk?" a voice asked from the darkness and Rory screamed, spinning around and bringing her hands up in a defensive manner. Luke turned on a lamp by the sofa and put down his cup of tea.

"God! Why do you have to keep doing that?" she asked, relaxing a little.

"Payback." He replied simply, "if I'm going to wake up in the middle of the night to find you not in your room, then after I freak out, I get to scare you back."

"You actually check on me?" Rory moved towards the piece of furniture he sat on and joined him.

"It's out of habit." He shrugged. "I always checked on Jess when he was in that room, I guess there's just a part of my brain that still reminds me there's someone I'm supposed to be keeping safe."

"Thanks," Rory smiled at him as she thought back over what she had been telling herself off about earlier. It may have been a little late, and not quite the norm, but in a way, she was a part of a family home. Granted, a pretty strange one, but nonetheless, there was someone who cared.

"Well, now you're home, I guess I can go back to sleep for two hours before the bread guy gets here."

"The bread guy comes on Saturday?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised you don't already know that. You're usually dead to the world until at least nine on weekends. You ever think that's because you stay out so late at night?"

"No, I'm usually faking it. I don't need a whole lot of sleep, that's why the walking around at all hours. But, if you want, I could help you put away the shipment when it arrives."

"You don't have to. I have a system, and Jess is sometimes here to help, so,"

"Well, will he be here this time?"

"No. He's not coming in at all tomorrow, some school thing. That place takes up a lot of his time."

"In that case, I don't mind. I'll even follow your system."

"Ok, if you're sure I'll see you at five."

"Five it is." Rory nodded, standing up and stretching before walking to her room.

She picked up a book from the nightstand and settled into the covers, reading in the dull light of the lamp. After a chapter she put the book down and crawled to the end of the bed to pick up her backpack she had tossed on the floor. Upending it on the bed she found the book she was looking for and got comfortable once more. "If I'm going to spend the whole night reading, I might as well read something I'm being graded on." She decided, flipping through the book assigned for her next book report.

* * *

"So this is what work at five am looks like," Rory observed, as Luke came back in with another crate of bread products. "Funny, I don't know what mom's always complaining about; it's not so bad."

"You know, if you were just going to sit and drink coffee, you needn't have bothered getting up." Luke grunted.

"Relax, I'm helping now; just had to wait for the caffeine to kick in." She explained jumping up from the crate she'd been sitting on. "Where do you want me?"

They both paused for a moment, thinking back over the first time Rory said something like that then each shook their heads, dismissing the memory.

"You can start by putting out the donuts and Danishes."

"Sure thing boss," Rory headed out to the main room, poured herself another coffee and then began the task she'd been given. After another forty minutes everything was in its rightful place and Rory was slumped over the counter, a fourth coffee in her hand.

"No wonder I've been avoiding hard work; that was torture! You do this every week?"

"Yep,"

"Why? What mental defect do you have that would make you willingly subject yourself to that?"

"It's called, 'I have to, or my business will fail.'"

"Pick another business."

The bell above the door sounded and Rory groaned, dropping her head to the counter. "Morning Kirk. What can I get you?" Luke asked the newcomer. Kirk however wasn't listening. When Rory noticed his lack of reply, she looked up and found him standing beside her.

"What Kirk?"

"I wanted to sit there."

"Are you serious? Every single other seat in here is empty, but you want the one that I've got?"

"Why do you think I'm here so early?"

"Screw you."

"Rory!"

"Luke, come on. He's a lunatic!"

"She's got a point there, just take a seat Kirk, and I'll bring you some toast. Do you want it cut into triangles or squares today?"

"Actually, I think I'd like an omelette this morning." He replied looking up at the chalk board on the wall.

"Really? Trying something new?"

"Yes, your special omelette has me intrigued. I think I'll have one of those. With a coffee, but remember-"

"One fourth caffeinated, three fourths decaf, I know." Luke turned back to the kitchen while Rory sat with her head propped up on her hand, watching the entire exchange. Most of the time people drove Luke crazy, and more often than not, Kirk was at the top of that list. But surprisingly, first thing in the morning, his tolerance levels for crazy were a lot higher, whereas hers were just about as low as they could get.

"Curious-er and curious-er," she muttered, reaching for the donut stand.

"Use the tongs!" Rory looked up to see if Luke was standing at the door of the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"How did you..?"

"Get a napkin too." Rolling her eyes, Rory stretched until she reached the napkin dispenser, and then, using the tongs picked up a chocolate iced donut.

"Breakfast of champions, that is." Luke commented as he returned with Kirk's eggs

"Oh, don't I know it." She replied, grinning. If this was the closest thing she was ever going to get to a family, then, maybe that would be ok. It really wasn't all bad.

* * *

Jess stepped off the bus and started walking towards Chilton, as Tristan came over to walk beside him. "So, do we have to do that thing?"

"What thing?" Jess asked, looking at him confused.

"You know, the thing where I apologize, and promise I'll never do anything that stupid again, while we both know I'm lying through my teeth, because, who can really see that far into the future, and I'm only human, so mistakes are bound to-"

"Stop! We don't have to do the thing, alright? Just forget about it."

"But, are we ok, though? Because I was really only trying to help."

"Yeah, I know you were, but can you see, from my point of view how mortifying that was?"

"Kind of." Tristan nodded as they continued to walk inside the school. "So, do we have an update?"

"No, it's been very quiet on that front."

"Ok, well she told me she didn't have the time for anything outside of school or work. So what are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Do I have to remind you of-"

"Good, you're finally here, now we can get started." Paris announced as the two boys entered a classroom where she was waiting with a bored Madeline and Louise, and Brad Langford, looking terrified to be alone with the three girls.

"Excuse us Paris, but Jess and I are talking at the moment." Tristan told her before turning back to his friend. He seemed to be the only person not at all intimidated by her. "Everyone in this room was there when-"

"Not everyone, and please, just stop now, ok? We have an assignment to do and Paris is waiting for our contribution, isn't that right, Paris?"

"Waiting for our contribution?" Louise asked, reaching for one of the coffees in the middle of the table. "I think not."

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can get down to business. As you all know we need to design a product and come up with a way to mass-produce, market and distribute it. And we'll present it all at the business fair. But first, what we need is an advisor; someone who knows business, any ideas?"

"My mom's a curator at the Hartford Natural museum." Brad supplied, and Paris glared at him.

"Louise?" she asked, completely disregarding his comment.

"My dad's in court for the next six weeks."

"Lawyer?" Jess asked.

"Defendant. I have no idea what he's up against." She shrugged, and began to examine her nails.

"My dad's travelling," Madeline added.

"Tristan?"

"Scheduling conflicts."

"Well, my dad said he could video-conference in from Hong Kong if need be." Paris explained.

"What about you?" Louise pointed her pen at Jess and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me? As in, what about my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well at the moment he's... Vermont I think was the last check-in point, but, if I can get into contact with him, maybe I can ask."

"Maybe the earth will rotate backwards and my mother's fading youth will return to her." Paris spat at him, removing her cell phone from her bag. "We don't have time for maybes. I'll just call-"

"What about Luke?" Tristan suggested and Jess turned in his seat, giving him an odd look. "He runs his own business; he'd know a thing or two."

"Luke? My uncle Luke?

"What business does he run?" Paris demanded, pausing in her dialling.

"A diner."

"Is it successful?"

"Somewhat."

"Well call him, get him over here. We don't have time to sit around and twiddle our thumbs." She instructed, thrusting her phone at Jess. Slowly taking it into his hand, he began to dial and then stood up to speak in private.

"Luke's," Rory answered and Jess bit his lip. She wasn't exactly making the whole avoiding her thing very easy, answering the phone like that.

"I need to talk to Luke." He replied shortly.

In Stars Hollow, Rory looked at the phone in her hand, curiously. "Jess?"

"Yeah. Is he there?"

"Um, yeah. Hey did you-"

"I kind of don't have a lot of time, can you just put Luke on?"

"Sure, just... hang on a second." He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Luke to come onto the line and then began to explain himself.

"We're doing this business project, and we need someone who knows business. Tristan suggested you, since you run your own diner, so I was wondering if you'd have a little time to sit with us and talk us through a few things. It's alright if you don't though."

"Tristan suggested me?" Luke asked, trying to keep up.

"Yeah. But Paris said her dad could help out, if no one else had the time,"

"Do they know I've never created a product before? I mean, I make burgers, but I didn't come up with the concept."

"That's ok we've never created anything before either."

"Well, I don't know... Could you get them to come here? Discuss your stuff in the diner and when you need me I'll be around? That way I won't have to leave and come back to find Rory's choked half the customer's and Caesar's having a melt-down in the corner."

"I guess I could ask, hang on for a bit." Putting a hand over the mouth-piece Jess turned back to the group; Louise and Madeline were discussing something happening in Marie Claire magazine as Paris scowled at them, while Brad, in what Jess assumed could only be an attempt to get on Paris' good side was reading through his booklet. "Do you guys think that we could reconvene to the diner? That way Luke can help out, but he can still work at the same time. You'll get to see a real business owner in action." The group all looked to Paris, who sighed.

"Fine. But he had better know what he's talking about." She warned, packing up her things.

"We'll be there in about half an hour. Thanks Uncle Luke."

"Sure, see you then."

* * *

By the time the six teens entered the diner, Brad was practically in tears after having driven with Paris. Luke greeted them at the door and said to take a seat and he'd be with them soon. Once everyone was settled, Jess moved to the counter and grabbed a pot of coffee and a couple of mugs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rory asked.

"Getting coffee, what does it look like?"

"You're behind the counter. Only employees are allowed back here."

"Good thing I'm an employee then."

"Not today. Today you are just a customer who has come in with a group of friends, commandeered a bunch of tables and plans to monopolise the time of my boss. So get back on the other side and I will bring you your coffee." Rory replied, grinning. She was only joking, but Jess didn't even crack a smile, he just turned and walked off to his table while she followed.

"Good morning, who wants coffee?" she asked, trying very hard to be nice to the customers like Luke had been telling her to do. Four hands went up and after pouring the drinks, Rory looked quizzically at the two boys who were yet to respond. "Jess, would you or your friend like something to drink?"

"No thanks." Brad shook his head, still looking a little traumatized. Paris was busy flipping through her book; Tristan was the only one really paying attention to the conversation.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Rory asked and Jess stood up.

"We have to get started!" Paris yelled after him.

"I'll just be a minute." He replied, following Rory. "What?"

"You're pissed." She observed.

"Not pissed, just busy. Did you need something?"

"Have I annoyed you in someway?"

"You don't want any distractions; I'm staying away so you can concentrate. I would have thought that would be obvious."

"I never said-"

"Tristan filled me in. So, if you'll excuse me, I've got some of my own school work to do."

"Fine, see if I care." Rory muttered turning and going up to the apartment.

* * *

AN2: Ok, hopefully that means Rory's pty-party is over. I got really annoyed with her, and I'm the one controling the way she thinks, (some of the time, other times, she's controlling me, it's interesting, actually) But anyways, I'd like to think that things will be moving along now. And I hope that you still like it.


	13. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

AN: Ok, so, I kind of thought I'd be absent until after my birthday, what with all the cleaning and other crap we have to do to get ready for this party that we're haing in 2 days. Turns out, I still had time to wrte, so you get this. I'm not all that happy with the ending, but the stuff in the middle's not too bad, I think. Let me know, k? Thanks for reviwing too.

* * *

Luke climbed out of his truck and looked up at the big, intimidating building that his nephew went to everyday.

The same big, intimidating building he himself had gone to, everyday for two and a half years.

His time at Chilton had been dreadful; the only bright spots were the lifelong friendships he'd made, or thought he'd made. It seemed that Sookie was the only friend he would have for life, and she'd been around way before Chilton. The others just sort of, well, they didn't drift; they ran, and fast.

"I promise we won't keep you too long," Jess explained, as they made their way toward the entrance. "Paris just wanted to meet up somewhere a little quieter, to finalize things."

"It's fine…" Luke replied, distracted. He was looking around at the things he'd walked by hundreds of times before. Things that had meant very little back then, but now… that was where he and Sookie would get off the bus in the morning, and down that hallway that he and Jess were turning away from was where his locker had been junior year, next to Lorelai's, until she had to leave. The class room that Jess indicated they were supposed to go into… _Yep, this is where I had Trig when I was a senior, God that was awful._

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been early before," Jess commented, looking around the room. Paris was the only one there so far.

"Don't get too excited. Louise called a minute ago; she has a flat tyre, and absolutely no clue about how to change it. Madeline's coming with her, and Tristan's probably around here somewhere, smoking in one of the bathrooms."

"What about Brad?"

"Brad transferred schools."

"Why?"

Paris shrugged. "How should I know? That kid is way too sensitive for his own good. He'll be eaten by bears one day, I'm sure of it."

"Ok, well, should we get started? Is there anything we can do without the others?"

"I could finish this project in my sleep, but since it's supposed to be a group assignment, I've allowed for you to each contribute the least amount that you can be bothered with." The girl explained, handing Jess a folder. "Luke, will you be joining us anytime soon?"

"Huh? Wha- I… Sorry. Yes, joining, right now." Luke replied, turning away from the window. From where he had been standing, he could see out into the courtyard where he had sat with his friends for lunch. A few months after he and Sookie had arrived at the school, Lorelai had grown bored with her old friends, saying they were all carbon-copies of their parents, and there was nothing she wanted less than to be like her parents. So she had put forward a motion, to the three friends who actually had their own thoughts. She proposed that they move away from the clique and be their own people. So they'd commandeered a table outside at which they would eat, instead of 'the cool table' in the cafeteria.

"Hey, look, the gang's all… not here. What gives? Half the gang is missing." Tristan announced, sauntering in and taking a seat beside Paris, giving her one of his charming smiles. She just rolled her eyes.

"The rest of 'the gang' is still on their way. But we here can still get some work done, if everyone would pay attention!" she added, raising her voice and Luke sat up straighter with a start.

"Well, really Gellar, what do you expect? Forcing us to come to school on a Sunday? It's just not right."

"I'm sorry, Paris. Sorry, guys, but I've got to go to the bathroom." Luke explained, standing up and heading for the door.

"Do you need me to show you-"

"I'll figure it out." Luke replied.

For some reason, he'd never told Jess that he had gone to this school, even when he was pulling strings to get him in, it hadn't come up; Jess had just assumed that, because he'd once gone to a private school, he had some sort of connections. He was yet to connect that 'some private school' was this exact one.

Walking down the hall, Luke remembered everything he hadn't been allowing in. As all the Chilton memories came back, he realized there really wasn't any reason to have repressed them.

Those had been happy times, with his friends, it was what had come after that he really didn't like to think of; the even happier times with Lorelai and Rory, but even that stuff was in his mind more and more now, so this was ok, much easier to deal with.

Rounding the corner he came to the spot where Lorelai had explained to him that she had something really important to tell him and Sookie, and could they come to her house that afternoon? Turning on his heel, he returned to the classroom where Jess, Tristan and Paris were still waiting for their other classmates to arrive.

"I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to get back to the diner." He explained as he came through the door. "Caesar just called, the place has gone insane and he's freaking out. I really have to go and help out, I'm sorry I wasn't any help today."

"It's fine, we'll manage without you." Paris snapped, not looking up from her notes.

"Ok, good, um, Jess will you be right to get home?"

"Uhh…"

"No problem, I can drop him off." Tristan replied.

"Great, thanks. I'll see you later then." Heading outside into the sunshine, he remembered what had been said at the Gilmore mansion.

That had been the day that everything changed. Lorelai was pregnant, and none of their lives were ever going to be the same again.

* * *

A few days later Rory poured herself a glass of juice and listened as Luke- locked away in his room with the phone- laughed at something the person on the other end said.

He'd been having secret conversations for, _God, weeks now,_ she realized. Weeks, almost a month, since her birthday, he'd been in a relatively good mood, almost everyday, except that day he'd gone to Jess' school. Not even Kirk or Taylor could bug him all that much.

Rory had stuck to her word; she'd told Tristan school and work were her only priorities and she had avoided all else since doing so. Where previously, after work of a night she would sit with Jess and debate whatever books took their fancy, or quiz him on his notes from class, she was now going straight up to her room to do her own study.

Putting that distance between herself and Jess- the first friend she'd made in the freak-show town- was difficult at first. It proved even more so when Jess didn't protest like she'd been expecting, but instead followed her lead. She'd been prepared for a little resistance, but his compliance threw her for a loop. He appeared to struggle a little to start with, but by now he'd gotten the hang of it, whereas Rory had the opposite problem. Jess' pulling away made her want to pull him back in.

_I'm not going to do that though,_ she decided.

Opening the fridge again, she looked at the near-empty shelves before thinking back over what was down in the diner. "Looks like we're turkey burger-ing it again tonight." She decided, picking up her juice and returning to the couch where her book lay.

Despite a lack of pestering from Jess, Rory was making herself give 'the painful Earnest Hemingway' another chance. So far, after an hour of working away at it, she was only at the beginning of the fifth chapter of _The Sun Also Rises._ _Only one hundred and seventy-two pages to go, _she thought.

_In the morning I walked down the Boulevard to the Rue Souff-_

"Hey, I forgot to tell you earlier, Liz invited us over for dinner tonight, if you wanna go," Luke said as he made his way out of his room and put the phone down, before heading over to the sink and filling the jug for tea.

"Oh thank God!" Rory muttered, throwing the book down, more than grateful for the distraction.

"What?"

"Just, I'm glad I won't be having a burger for dinner." Rory explained. "I know I make them really good, but still, it would be nice to have a home cooked meal for once."

"Ok, first off, every meal you've had here has been home-cooked-"

"At least half of them by me,"

"And second," Luke continued, ignoring her interruption. The only indication Rory had that he'd even heard was the tiny smile he gave her. "You do not want Liz' cooking, believe me."

"Ok, so tell me again why we're going?"

"Jess is cooking. Liz sold some jewelry to a store or something, so we're celebrating."

"Ok, sure. Sounds good."

"Great, so, I'll give her a quick call and we'll head over there in, what, half an hour?"

"Yeah, ok." Rory replied, picking up her book again and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She flipped through a few pages before returning to her place and reaching for a pen on the coffee table. If Jess really wanted her reading these books he was just going to have to put up with her thoughts on them too.

* * *

Tristan sat at Jess' desk, tapping his hands away to the beat of some song he'd never heard before as Jess read through his English assignment. Aside from the fact that his grades had improved enormously since the two of them had started hanging out, thanks to both Lane and Jess, Tristan was getting to hear a whole lot of music he wouldn't have known existed otherwise. They didn't go in for just what was hot right now; instead of being Top 40 addicts like most kids their age, the two of them enjoyed a broad range of styles and even some vintage stuff.

Spending time in Stars Hollow was not only educational in the schooling sense, but also, it was a lot of fun and enlightening when it came to a whole host of other aspects of the world.

"Jess, they'll be here any minute, and the stuff on the stove is bubbling. Can you fix that?"

"Sure, one sec." he replied, his head still bent towards the paper in his hands. After a moment he looked up to where Tristan was waiting.

"So?"

"This is actually good."

"You say that like you're surprised." Tristan replied, trying to sound hurt as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"No, I mean, I know you're smart, but, I just didn't know if you knew it. But this clearly shows me you've finally tapped into your potential."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. So, what crisis am I needing to fix for you now Mom?" Jess asked, moving towards the stove.

"I don't know what's happening over there, but it doesn't look good."

"Don't worry bout it Lizzie." TJ said as he came in and removed a beer from the fridge. "Jess'll fix it, won't you kid?"

"Sure will TJ." Jess replied, keeping his attention focused on the food. He loved his mother, and he knew that overall she was usually a pretty good judge of character, but there was just something about this man that made him feel a little uneasy.

"Ok, well, you guys clearly have a lot happening right now, so I should probably get gone." Tristan announced, stepping towards the back door.

"Are you're parents home?" Liz asked.

"No. But that's not exactly a new development."

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner? We have a tone of food. We love having you here too."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course honey."

"Yeah, come on stay," TJ piped up on his way back out of the room. "I made chili."

"Ok, sure. That'd be great, thanks."

"Hello?" Luke called out, as he and Rory made their way inside.

"Kitchen!" Liz called back.

"Your front door's open." He continued. "Did you know it was open?"

"Hey."

"You don't always leave it unlocked, do you?"

"Oh, relax. This is Stars Hollow, nothing ever happens in Stars Hollow." Liz told him, moving across the room to hug him.

"Jess, at least tell me you lock the door on occasion."

"I did, before Mom confiscated my key. I haven't gotten around to having another one cut yet."

"You two are too serious! Come on, let's go sit and eat. Rory, did you want a drink?"

"Oh, I can-"

"How about I get that for you?" Tristan suggested, moving to the fridge. "We don't want a repeat of your first night in town now do we?"

"How do you even-"

"Jess is a total blabber-mouth." He explained, handing out sodas.

"Sorry," the dark-haired boy tossed over his shoulder as he lifted the dish full of Paella he'd cooked for dinner. Tristan smirked, as he grabbed TJ's chilli and Liz carried the garlic bread she had made, smiling, not giving any notice to what was going on.

The six of them sat on various surfaces, and ate their food, the adults doing most of the talking, as Rory looked around uncomfortably. She hadn't been back to the house since her birthday, and now everything was weird. Jess' new attitude made her feel strange and Tristan wasn't helping either.

The only thing that put her at ease was Luke, and surprisingly, TJ. She didn't know the latter very well, having only met him in October and then seeing him a couple of times around town, but he seemed oddly familiar; kind of like some of the nicer guys her mom had dated over the years.

"Excuse me everybody," he was saying now, "I'd like to propose a toast to our lovely hostess,"

Luke put his fork down, and looked at the man beside his sister, as the teens also stopped eating and Liz ducked her head. "Now, you may not all know that Lizzie had a big triumph today, so I'll tell you all about it." He added.

"TJ, don't. It's not-"

"Shh, Liz, come on, this is huge."

"Ok, fine. Tell them just don't... blow it up, ok?"

"You've all seen the jewellery she makes right?" Rory's hand went to her opposite wrist, where her birthday present from Liz sat. She'd been presented with a bracelet before the party when she'd run off from her mom under the guise of helping to set up. It was nothing major; one of Liz's simpler pieces, but it was still a really nice gesture. "Well, today, we found out that the Renascence fair that travels up the coast wants her to come on board and sell her stuff. Isn't that great?"

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, looking at his little sister, proudly.

"Mom, that's really great!"

"Yeah congratulations," Tristan added. Rory smiled as Liz nodded, accepting all of their praise.

"It's not for sure yet. I mean, I'd have to be gone for weeks at a time and I really don't want to leave you for that long, or take you out of school," she explained to Jess. "So, it may not even happen. But, you know, it was really nice just to be asked."

"We'll work something out, sis. Don't worry about it." Luke told her, moving to give her a hug.

When everyone was too stuffed to eat anymore, Rory grabbed a book off the mantle piece and headed out onto the front porch while the boys returned to Jess' room and the adults reconvened out the back.

"You know you're actually very good at this," Tristan remarked as he shut Jess' door.

"Good at what?"

"Pretending you have no interest in Rory whatsoever."

"I'm not... I mean, I don't, really. That was just... I'm over whatever it was." Jess finally choked out.

"You are? Ok, great, coz there's this girl at school who I think you'd really hit it off with. Her name's Tessa, she's great. I think she'd like you."

"Really?" Jess asked, only half listening.

"Yeah, yeah, she's five feet tall, two hundred pounds, and she's got this shock of red hair, as well as freckles all over her entire body."

"Sounds great,"

"I'm gonna go, I think," Tristan decided, standing up and reaching for his jacket which he had tossed on the bed when he first came in.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah. See you then." He replied, releasing the fabric in his hand and leaving it where he'd first put it. "I'm going to head home now guys, thanks for dinner," Tristan addressed the three adults sitting out the back, each with a beer.

"No problem sweetie, it was good to have you here."

"Thanks, and congratulations again." Moving through the house Tristan stepped out onto the front porch where Rory was curled up on the porch swing, a book in her hands. "See you later, Rory."

"Oh, you're going? Does that mean that the fun's over?"

"Well, the grups seem to be otherwise engaged, so I guess now would be as good a time as any to sneak a little booze and make your own fun." He replied, coming to sit beside her.

"Tempting as that may be, I think I'd like to avoid another one of Luke's lectures on the importance of avoiding activities that Nancy Regan would find unacceptable."

"Really? That sounds fun. I've never gotten a lecture like that do you think he'd give me one?"

"Sure, you go on inside, steal one of Liz's beers and then you'll get to see some fire works. I mean, he went crazy over my smoking when I first got here, and when she busted me with a beer, she was so pissed. It's a really good show. I've never seen them double team anyone, but I bet it's even better than the single rounds."

Tristan turned his head slightly, as if listening to something and then, without warning, shot forward and pressed his lips against Rory's. She had no idea what was happening until Tristan moved away, _or was pulled away. Oh my God!_

Before she knew it, the blonde was on the ground, a hand covering his nose, his jacket lying in a heap beside him, and Jess standing over him, glaring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jess demanded.

"Look, Jess, I was just-" Tristan scrambled to his feet and wiped a smear of blood from under his nose.

"You know that I-"

"No, I don't know. You never actually said, even when I asked you point blank. So I'm trying to get you to show me. Because the two of you are just driving me crazy! It's so damn obvious, everyone can see it, so why can't the both of you just admit it?"

Rory chewed on her lip as she looked over at Jess. He looked extremely pissed off, and she had a feeling that it wasn't all because of Tristan. "I've gotta go." She announced, starting for the stairs. "Tell Luke I went home." She added before walking off into the dark.

"What were you thinking?" Jess asked, looking at his former friend.

"I was thinking that you were never going to make a move without a little push, so, here I am ready to shove you off the edge of a cliff whenever necessary."

"What's going on out here?" Liz demanded, flying through the door, followed closely by Luke, TJ was a little slower. "Oh God! What happened?"

"Just a little misunderstanding," Tristan replied, easily. Jess got the feeling he was used to deflecting those sorts of situations.

"Jess, did you do that?" Luke asked, looking his nephew over warily.

"You don't understand-"

"Where is Rory?" Liz asked.

"She went home. But it's not-"

"This is her fault! I knew I couldn't trust her around you."

"Mom, don't. This wasn't her fault. Tristan and I just need to talk for a minute, ok? I promise I'll explain later, but for now, can we just have some privacy?"

"Luke I want you to go and tell that girl to behave herself from now on. I do not want a repeat of this."

"I'll talk to her," Luke replied, before leaving the house. Liz reached out and took hold of Tristan's chin, turning his face from side to side to inspect his injury.

"I'll get you some ice." She announced, before taking TJ's hand and walking back inside.

"You're a dick!" Jess shot at Tristan when they were alone again.

"Sure, I'm the one bleeding, but what the heck, thanks."

"I mean it Tristan. That was a really crappy move, why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I can't. Because you're my friend and you're the first genuine person I've met and I just feel like you should have this, that. You should get the girl."

"And if she doesn't want me?"

"Well, see that's the thing; you never know unless you go for it. But I can pretty much guarantee you that she does."

"How?"

"That kiss was completely one-sided, and purely scientific, so please do not hit me again! But my point is that every girl I've ever kissed has been in to it, whether surprised or not, they always respond. Rory, on the other hand was one hundred per cent not feeling that kiss."

"I just can't believe you did that." Jess shook his head, bewildered.

* * *

When Luke came into the apartment, all the lights were off, just as when he'd left. "Rory?" She wasn't in the darkened living room or kitchen, but her bedroom door was open, so he headed over there to see if she was hiding out in that room. "Rory, are you in here?" he asked, tentatively, moving inside.

"Polo,"

"What?"

"Well, you didn't say Marco, but I figured that Polo was still an appropriate response."

"What happened back there?" he asked, coming to stand by the window. She was sitting on the sill, her legs dangling outside.

"I dunno. Just... Tristan was trying to... I don't know."

"Well, he's bleeding now, probably got a broken nose too, courtesy of my usually level-headed, mild-mannered nephew. Know anything about that?"

"If I say no, will you believe me?"

"Telling me the truth would be another viable option." Rory hadn't moved since Luke came in, she hadn't even turned around, and now was no different. She kept her gaze focused on the light in the apartment across the street, her hands holding tightly onto the wood beneath her.

"I like him, ok?"

"Tristan?"

"No, not Tristan. I like Jess, but I know that that's a bad idea. That... we would be a bad idea. Because I'm so screwed up, and everyone in this town loves him so much, they'd be desperate to protect him from my bad influence. So I've been trying to stop it, I thought if I stayed away from him for a while that would help, but then, tonight, and the dinner... I don't know. Tristan thought he might be helping, I guess."

"How? How did Tristan think he would help by getting himself punched?"

"It's what he did before the punch that was supposed to be helpful."

"And that was?" Rory finally turned, fixing Luke with a look and he understood. "Oh, right. Well, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! It was nothing. He's just an idiot."

"Well, I'm not... I don't really have a whole lot of experience with... Did you want to call your mom?"

"What for?"

"To talk to her."

"I don't need to talk to her, it doesn't matter. Can we just forget about this please? Just wipe the whole conversation, the whole night?"

"I don't think that's going to work, but, if you want, you can try. I'll see you in the morning." Luke added, squeezing her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not my father?" Rory asked before he was out of the room.

"Why?" Luke turned around and looked at her as she moved over to sit on her bed.

"Because... that just seemed a little like a father-daughter moment. And plus, if you were, that would clear everything up once and for all. Are you sure?" She asked again, not entirely sure how she wanted him to answer.

"Sorry Kiddo, looks like you'll just have to come up with your own way to sort out this situation." Luke replied, giving her a small smile. "I can assure you I'm definitely not him." Nodding her head, Rory turned off the light as Luke closed the door.

* * *

"So, have we reached the part of the evening where you tell me why you went all Stallone on one of your best friends?" Liz asked as she came and sat on Jess' bed.

"I don't think so. Actually, yeah, I think we might have missed it. Oh well, better luck next time."

"Jess, come on. This is me; I know some people might find the level of info we share a little weird, but you and I have always been able to talk about everything. I'd like to think that will continue even when girls come into the picture."

"Mom!" he groaned.

"No, I'm serious. You have never hit anyone before. Ever, except that time in kindergarten when you pushed Scotty Phillips on the playground."

"That was an accident."

"My point exactly. So, please explain to me what happened out there tonight."

"Tristan kissed Rory." He reluctantly explained.

"And that upset you, because you like Rory,"

"Yeah. Well, no. I mean, it did, because I..." Jess turned away, not sure how to continue. He shared everything with his mom, she was his best friend, but he just didn't know how to explain this. "I should have said something before now; I know that. But I couldn't, I didn't know how. So, Tristan decided to force me out."

"Well, he did a really good job at that."

"No kidding. Now you know, and she knows. Everyone knows. Can I just be alone for a while?"

"Honey-"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework, so if it's ok..."

"Alright, well, I'll be around if you change your mind." Liz added, before kissing him on top of his head and leaving the room.

Jess didn't move from his spot on the bed. Instead of getting up to do the homework that was piled on his desk, he just reached over, turned off the light beside his bed, and lay in the dark.

* * *

AN2: So what do we think? Any good? We're slowly making progress, although they're still being a little silly, I'm confident that will end in the not too distant future. As I said earlier, it's my... well, my birthday party on Saturday, and my birhday, the following Sunday. Which probably means I'll find some time to squeeze in a little writing once the effects of the alcohol wears off and everyone goes home. I hope, but if not, then I'll get stuck in right after all of the celebrations are done. I hope the wait won't be too long for you.


	14. The Element Of Surprise

AN: Right, so this was almost done on Wednesday, but then there was this massive party in my backyard, with so much food and alcohol, and a whole bunch of people I've missed more than I realized. Saturday night was awesome, and now my life can go back to normal (at least until Sunday, when I actually turn 21) but I figured that this was just about as good as I'll get it, so please enjoy. Oh, and also thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Luke watched Jess expertly maneuver around the diner, avoiding even looking at Rory. They'd been like this for over a week, and it was getting to the point where he was about ready to throw his hat to the ground and tear his hair out.

Liz had decided that the renascence fair was too big an opportunity to pass up, so even though she still wasn't thrilled about leaving Jess after what had happened at dinner, she finally agreed that he would be alright in Luke's care. TJ was joining her, planning to build her a booth as well, which had pleased Jess; Luke had a feeling that had he not been so persistent, then, the newest man in his sister's life might possibly have volunteered to be on teen watch.

_In two weeks Jess is going to be staying here; I can not have the two of them acting like this up there. There is only so much space, and they're already practically throwing their backs out avoiding each others gaze in here._

Just as he was making his mind up to go and give the two of them a serious talking to, Rory got off the bar stool she was occupying while on her break and started walking towards Jess, but at the last second she veered right and came to stand in front of a customer.

"Hey, what can I get you?" She asked the man who was just walking through the door. Luke shook his head, disappointed.

"Rory…"

"Do I know you?" she asked, trying to place his face. She couldn't think of where she'd seen him, though the way he was staring suggested that she should remember him from somewhere.

"Rory, go upstairs," Luke instructed, at her side now.

"What? Why?"

"Now!" he insisted.

"Ok, ok." Sparing the weird starring guy one last glance, Rory turned and headed for the stairs.

"Get the hell out of my diner." Luke ordered. The dirty-blonde haired man standing in front of him didn't move far, just shifted from foot to foot, holding his hands up as if to protect himself.

"Luke, come on, man."

"I mean it, Chris. Get out of here right now."

"I just want to see my kid." Christopher Hayden explained quietly. "You can't stop me from talking to her."

"Yes, actually, I can." Luke grabbed a hold of Chris' arm and yanked him outside, around the side of the building, before continuing. "She was put into my care by her sole parent, and that means for the time being, I have control over who is involved in her life, and I choose for you to continue having nothing to do with her, just the way that you've done since before she was even born."

"I just want…"

"No one cares what you want Christopher, because you sure as hell didn't give a thought to what other people might have wanted when you skipped town. Did you think she's missed you? Because she hasn't,"

"I'm sure that's true."

"Never says a word about you."

"I wouldn't expect her to."

"Do you know why she doesn't miss you, Chris? Because you're a loser and nobody missed a loser."

"It's been almost seventeen years Luke."

"Well, I'm glad that you can still count that was one thing you were pretty good at. You know, I remember the last time I saw you; it was right after Lorelai told her parents she was pregnant. You were all set to marry her, you remember that?"

"Yes,"

"So, you guys had just had this big dinner with both your parents and all the plans had been set. She'd even agreed to get married, a little reluctantly, but it had been the only way to stop the yelling she said."

"I was there, I don't need the play-by-play."

"But then, it was what, I think maybe three days later that she showed up at my house, in tears, telling me that you were gone. You hadn't even left one of those cowardly letters, or made a stupid phone call. She just went to your house to find all your stuff cleared out."

"Luke, come on!"

"You left her, and you left Rory. Don't get me wrong, that was probably the best thing you ever did for them, but seriously, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I don't know!" Chris yelled back before lowering his voice again. " I just wanted to. . . I don't know, see her."

"Why now? You dying or something?" Luke wasn't entirely sure how sad he would be if Christopher answered yes to that. They'd been friends once, but that had been a long time ago, before a lot of stuff went down. "Because, really, if that's the case, you'd be doing her more harm than good, showing up, only to disappear in a few months or maybe even less."

"I'm not… I just thought- Can't you give me a break here?"

"Give you a break? I am trying to keep this kid from falling off the face of the Earth. I'm trying to get her through school. I'm trying to give her a future. And I gotta be totally honest with you, Christopher – I'm not really sure that I'm doing all that great." Why he needed to be honest with this man, Luke didn't know, he was the last person who deserved anything at all, besides a kick in the ass.

"No?"

"No, and the last thing she needs is a special appearance by her father who can't be here for any good reason."

"I'm not here with any evil plans, I just wanted to come and…"

"What? Say hello, see if she looks like you? Because aside from the left earlobe similarity, there's nothing there. After you saw her, what was the next plan?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Okay, well, while you're figuring it out, let me plant this little thought in your head – neither Rory or Lorelai need you screwing things up for them, so if you do or say anything to upset Rory and make it harder for me to keep her on the right path, or make any contact with Lorelai, I'm gonna put your head through a wall; any wall, you can pick the wall, but it's gonna be a wall, okay?"

"I just wanted to see her."

"Well, you saw her. Now get outta here." He spat at the man before turning and walking back inside. "What?" he barked at the customers, whose eyes were all glued to him. "Just eat your food you gluttonous…" he muttered to himself before heading for the stairs.

* * *

Rory pulled out a box from the back of the closet and triumphantly lifted a dusty old book. A yearbook.

She'd seen it many times before, pretty much memorized the faces within, but it hadn't occurred to her until after Luke told his part in the story of her life that she had seen him before. He was all through the book with her mom and Sookie and…

"Christopher Hayden…" Rory whispered, finding a photo of the four of them, grinning with their arms around each other. Continuing on through the book there were a lot more mentions of the names Gilmore and Hayden, they appeared about double the amount of times that Sookie and Luke did, and they were almost always together.

"Ok, so that probably isn't the way that-"

"Is he gone?" Rory asked, cutting Luke off as he came through the door. There was no mistaking that face, of course in the pictures he was younger, but still she could see clearly that it was in fact the same person that her mom was kissing at some random school dance.

"Yep. I really don't expect he'll be coming back. Although he wasn't always too bright, so maybe…"

"Why did he come here? How did he even know that I was here?" Rory asked, putting the yearbook aside and starting to pace. "Mom's never been able to contact him, so that couldn't have been it. Although, she never told me anything about you or anything, and she could have been lying to me this whole time. Maybe she does-"

Luke grabbed a hold of Rory's shoulders, stopping her movement. "She wasn't lying, I'm absolutely certain of that. But his parents and Lorelai's parents were pretty good friends once, maybe they still talk. Despite the fact they haven't seen you since you a were a baby, they still do have you in common, so they probably catch up now and then, it could have been passed through them that you were here. Straub and Francine probably told him, but I promise your mom did not do this."

"I just… that was… that really was him, wasn't it?"

"That was him."

"What am I… Is there… I- I don't know the protocol for dealing with the father you've never ever met, when he just shows up out of the blue."

"I wish I could help you with that, but unfortunately I have no experience in that area."

"Fortunately," Rory corrected.

"What?"

"You said unfortunately. Believe me you are very lucky to not have gone through this. It's not a good feeling."

"No, I guess it wouldn't be." Rory dropped onto the couch, holding her head in her hands as she processed all that had just happened. Her father was in the diner, she'd spoken to him, albeit, briefly. Her _father._ "You should take the rest of the afternoon off, go for a walk or something." Luke suggested.

"Ok, thanks. I think I will." She stood up slowly on shaky legs. This was way too much. He wasn't supposed to just show up like this, it was meant to be up to her, when she'd finally made up her mind to look for him, it was going to be her choice to surprise him. It wasn't meant to be like this. "You are," she added as she made her way towards the door.

"I am what?" Luke asked, confused again. She was really good at that.

"You're doing great. Well, not great, but ok. If I were more cooperative, then maybe you would be doing great, but I guess we'll never know." Rory explained, pointing to the open window as Luke looked at her, still lost. "And thank you for threatening to put his head through a wall."

"No problem."

Rory slowly made her way down to the diner, gripping the banister tightly to help keep her vertical, and then numbly walked outside, completely forgetting about how she'd planned to talk to Jess and fix things, or at least try to fix things.

* * *

Her father.

That was big. Jess was amazed that Rory was working at all, that she was able to still think and function, after the completely unplanned visit from her dad. He didn't know all that much about Chris Hayden, just the tiny scraps that his mom and uncle had given him since the impromptu appearance, but still, he knew that the two of them had no relationship whatsoever, they'd never even met before he walked into the diner and stood staring at her.

Jess didn't have the greatest bond with his father – Jimmy was absent most of the time, traveling along the eastern seaboard, opening up Inferno franchise's – but at least they'd met, and they talked on the phone almost every week. And he spent time in Stars Hollow now and then, so really, it wasn't too bad.

This was completely different though.

"Jess? Where did you go doll?" Babette asked her hand out as she waited for her change. Shaking his head, Jess removed the coins he needed from the cash register draw and handed them over.

"Sorry Babette, I just, um-"

"Oh, I see what happened," the blonde replied knowingly as she followed his gaze towards Rory talking to Lane at one of the tables. "Don't worry about it Sugah, I won't tell a soul." She added before pocketing her money and walking away.

Jess opened his mouth to try and make some feeble comment, to dissuade her, but she was already gone, so he just closed the door and turned into the kitchen to help Caesar.

It had been three weeks since he had spoken to Rory outside the contest of work, and even though he really wanted to go back out and ask her how she was doing with the unexpected appearance of her father, there was a part of him that wouldn't allow that, so he stayed put, flipping over a couple of meat patties and then assembling the burgers.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rory stood at the counter, watching Jess as he delivered food to a table of annoying little kids, and their poor suffering mother.

All day, whenever she looked up, she could have sworn he'd just been looking at her, but it didn't matter how closely she watched him in those moments, he never flinched or turned back to look at her again. Until the next time she would feel his eyes on her and the cycle continued.

With a huff, she walked over to where he stood, tapping him on the shoulder. "This is ridiculous!" she announced as soon as he turned around. "I know you're all sweetness and light, and I'm the devil incarnate from the big bad city, but can we please talk about this, so that when we're sharing a bathroom, things are a little less uncomfortable?"

"Talk about what?" he asked, glancing at the customers for a moment, before taking a few steps away.

"Oh my God! Did your mother drop you in your head as a child?"

"I'm sorry, but exactly what are you trying to achieve with this conversation?"

"A little peace. You know, so that we can maybe look in each other's direction – at the same time! - without the fear of turning into a pillar of salt or something equally disturbing."

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now, so-"

"Luke, can Jess and I be excused for a while?" Rory asked, turning back to where Luke was standing at the cash register.

"Dear God, yes."

"Great, let's go." She pointed to the door and Jess threw down his order pad before walking out the door. Rory followed him across the street to the gazebo, and he turned around waiting for her to speak. "So this time I know that you're mad at me. But you have no reason to be; I wasn't the one doing the kissing. That was all Tristan, and I don't care what he tells you, but I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Why would I be mad about that?" Jess asked, trying for nonchalance.

"I have no idea, Jess, why would you punch your best friend and break his nose, just because he kissed me?"

"You didn't try to stop him."

"I didn't get a chance!" Rory exploded at him, this was so frustrating. "He was torn away before I could even understand what was going on and push him away. So explain it to me, please. Why did you react like that?"

"I thought that… It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, alright? I want you to tell me." Rory replied, looking into his eyes, and forcing him to look back at her.

"I thought that you liked him. And why wouldn't you? He's smart, when he wants to be, and he's attractive, and has more experience with girls than anyone I've ever met. And I figured he was just choosing to forget that he was my friend and… and that I liked you."

"You're smart all the time, and you… This would probably totally freak out your mother, but honestly, that would be half the fun, if you had a leather jacket, you would look amazing, not that you don't in your Chilton uniform, or that, even." She rambled, pointing to his Clash t-shirt. "And experience? Please, that boy is a total slut if ever I saw one. That doesn't matter, it's not important."

"Okay," Jess replied hesitantly.

"I may not have been the most accessible person, since I got here, but in case you failed to notice, you were on the short list of people that I did let in. The top of the very short list by the way. And I have never been very good at doing that, which probably dates all the way back to my father walking out on me during that fun little gestation period, but it wasn't all that hard with you, after the initial anger at my new home wore off, and then some terror, I realized that things weren't quite as bad as I was making out. And you were a really big part of that. I probably could have shown it more clearly, but you really helped me here, whether you knew it or not."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Jess asked. He'd tried keeping up, but she talked so fast, and said so many things, it was really hard.

"That I have zero interest in Tristan DuGray, or any other guys you might be able to think of. It may have been incredibly stupid of me, but seeing as how he's the closest thing I have to a parent at the moment, I told Luke that I liked you. Probably should have told you before hand, but I was in a lot of shock, and it kind of just slipped out."

"You told Luke?" Jess asked, the smallest of smiles creeping across his lips.

"Yep. Aside from you and Lane, he's also pretty much the only friend I have, so… Now I'm wondering why he was so determined to have you stay with us. Is he hoping that we'll repeat the actions of our mothers or something? Because I really do not see that in my future."

"No, neither do I. I think it was just… he wanted to save me from the hazzar crowd. Or worse, TJ."

"He's not that bad, you know. TJ, I mean. Just that, that kind of guy takes a little getting used to, but really, there's a lot worse out there. Trust me, I've met them." Jess nodded and they fell silent for a few moments.

"Ok, I have to say something here,"

"Go ahead." Rory replied, smiling.

"Well, like I said, I haven't done this a whole lot, unless you count Leslie Ryan in fourth grade, or, well, your birthday, I guess. But-"

"Jess, stop talking." Rory instructed and he nodded.

"Ok, I- Sorry!"

"It's ok, just breathe, ok?" Rory told him, Jess closed his eyes and did so. Rory leaned forward, catching Jess off guard and he gasped.

Rory took that as her invitation to move a little further, running her tongue along Jess' bottom lip as he slowly lifted his hands to cup her face.

"So…" she said, a little breathlessly as she sat back a few moments later. "What was that you were saying about Leslie Ryan?"

"Leslie who?" Jess replied, moving towards her again.

"My birthday sucked, huh?"

"Oh yeah." They didn't speak again as their lips met. And despite herself, Rory felt the stupid butterflies return.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not that great at those kinds of speeches, so I apologize for that. And the whole Christopher thing, well, I had planned to leave him out of it until after these two stupid kids got their acts together, but that's what I did in HIMYF, so I figured I should change it a little at leaset. Please review.


	15. Family Rules

AN: Wow, I didn't expect to have much free time this week, since my sister changed her plans and didn't go to Straddie, but she was at a friend's place yesterday, and most of today so that helped. And this one was just easy. Which is actually starting to scare me, does anyone know why I keep doing stuff with the dead-beat dad's and not so fabulous mothers? Cause, I mean, my family is not like that, sure I don't live wth my mum, but it's not at all like this. I don't know where it's coming from. Oh well, just another thing we can ponder in therapy when I finally get around to going. Ummm, anywho, on with the chapter.

The title is... Yeah, I don't know why I decided to do all song titles, (damn One Tree Hill..!) but anyways, this is what I found to name it. Enjoy.

* * *

It was nice, living with this boy that she liked. Even though it had been Luke's idea to begin with, he was clearly regretting it now, and had begun watching them like a hawk. That made Rory happy too; she loved the idea of having a father-ish figure, especially after the dismal failure that was her own flesh and blood.

She was out on the couch, reading while the two males in the apartment were dozing in their beds. When Jess had first arrived at the apartment after his mother's departure, he and Rory had both relinquished all rights to the bed room. "It was his first," she said, "so he should have it." "But it's hers now," he'd replied, "I don't mind taking the couch." When they couldn't seem to agree, Rory had suggested something along the lines of sharing, but that had turned both men into sputtering, blushing, nervous wrecks, so she told them she was only kidding and the couch would be fine.

The first time Liz had seen them together, she looked as if she were about to have a heart attack. She'd even said to Luke that she'd changed her mind and wanted Jess to come with her. But he promised that nothing would happen and she finally relented again to leave her son behind. Rory had a feeling it was only because of Mrs. Kim – the woman may not have liked Liz, or Jess, but she was still able to instill fear in the hearts of just about anyone she spoke to, and Jess had spoken to her enough times to be a good, rule-following boy-wonder.

Now as she lay on the couch, listening to both males in the apartment as they snored, Rory dropped the book to the floor and reached under one of the couch cushions to remove a slip of paper.

After spending an entire week in utter shock over the whole 'I want to see my kid!' thing, and then another where she completely ignored any attempts to speak about her father, and spent as much time as she could, being happy over the whole Jess kissage thing, Rory finally pulled out a phone book and started calling motels in the area. Three days of 'Hi, I was hoping you could help me-' and 'I'm sorry, we can't give out our guest's information without their consent,' she hit pay dirt. It turned out that the girl on the phones at the Franklin hotel in Litchfield was new, and not aware of that policy.

Holding the paper with his room number, and the address of his lodging, Rory played with the corner. She been twisting it between her fingers for two nights now, still unsure if she really wanted to use the information that the very helpful and dense Brenda had supplied her with.

Christopher's room was paid up till Friday, and check-out was eleven am, which gave her three more days to make a decision, but that didn't do anything to ease her mind. Deadlines were not a friendly thing in Rory's mind, their name alone made them sound threatening and awful.

"I will decide tomorrow." She told herself, before replacing the paper under the cushion and rolling onto her side.

* * *

Lorelai was pacing.

It was a quarter to one in the morning, and she had to be at work in about nine hours, but she couldn't sleep, and she hadn't been able to for an entire fortnight.

Christopher had shown up at the diner, told Luke he wanted to speak to Rory and been ordered to leave.

As soon as Lorelai had heard that she'd been ready to drop the phone and run the distance to Stars Hollow. And Gilmores didn't run. Luke seemed to sense that impulse though, and had been quick to assure her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Rory. And that included her father, for all intents and purposes, spoiling the progress she had made.

So Lorelai had stayed put, she'd gone to work, moved robotically through her daily tasks, and then come home to pace, day after day, she hadn't been able to stop moving, because she knew that if she did, then the urge to go to Rory would take over.

"But why shouldn't it?" she asked herself now, pausing for just a second. "I'm her mother; mothers are supposed to lift cars off their newborn babies, why can't I go be by her side now?"

Her decision made, Lorelai snatched up her wallet and keys and left the full cold cup of coffee on the table before walking out the door. She hadn't seen Christopher since about her fourth month of pregnancy, and had no desire to ever do so again, but this wasn't about her. It was about Rory, and whether or not she was willing to admit it, this girl needed her mother at the moment. So Lorelai began the walk to the subway, she'd spend all night on the train if need be, but she had to go.

There was no talking her out of that.

* * *

Rory had applied her biggest smile as she came towards the reception desk at the Franklin, ready to recite the story she'd come up with about how she was meeting her uncle for coffee before he left town, done with his business. But as luck would have it, the girl sitting there was even better than the low-wattage Brenda, she was so bored, she didn't even bother to look up from her magazine and listen, just waved Rory on, telling her to go right up.

But she wasn't sure she could do that; half way up the stairs, she froze.

There was a very small window of opportunity here, in which she could change her mind and forget about all of this, and it was about to slam shut.

"Can I help you?" a man asked as he came down the stairs, carrying a basket of laundry. Rory almost laughed at that, the idea of a male maid, but she couldn't, not really. She was too preoccupied.

"Um, no. I'm fine, I'm just meeting… I should be getting up there." She replied, before taking off, up the stairs. As she read the numbers, and realized she was getting closer, Rory could feel her pulse quicken, her palms begin to sweat. She still had no idea what she was going to do when she found him; all she'd been concentrating on was getting passed reception. The rest would come later, or so she had hoped. Either that or the two of them were just going to stand, staring at one another, until one of them bolted.

Finally standing in front of the door to room 23, Rory lifted her hand to knock. _Towards the door._ She thought. _Move your hand. Move it, Rory Gilmore move your hand. Knock!_

And then she heard him calling out. "I'm good thanks." She knocked again, not sure where her voice had gone. "I don't need any towels." After a third knock, the door opened, to reveal a slightly aggravated man, in jeans and a t-shirt. "I said I don't need- Rory. What are you doing here?"

Rory opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Chris stood watching her for a moment, and she could tell he was doing the same thing she was. The last time she'd seen him, she hadn't bothered to look at him too closely, to examine him for any similarities, because the last time she'd seen him, he was just a customer and therefore, she had no reason to believe that he would have any.

But now she looked him over carefully, wanting to take everything in, because there was a chance she would never have this opportunity again. Rory had always known that she looked a lot like her mother, the hair, the skin, the eyes; they were all passed down directly from Lorelai. Her appetite came from her too. Her appetite to learn and read however apparently came from Richard Gilmore. This man standing in front of her didn't appear to have anything she had. If they had passed on the street, they probably never would have noticed one another.

"Di- did you want to come in?" Chris asked now. _Christopher? Dad? I don't know what I'm supposed t_o _call this guy._

"Sure." Rory replied, before slipping passed him into the room. It was small, and a little musty, but pretty neat. All of his things were piled up under the window, his bed was made too; it looked as if he was ready to go now.

"So, you… ah, did you talk to-"

"Why are you here?" Rory demanded, turning on him as he shuffled his feet, nervously. She was over being nervous, her voice had returned and she was back to pissed off.

"I wanted to-"

"See me? Yeah, I caught that much through the window. Why now? How did you even know where to find me?"

"I spoke to my mom about a month ago; your grandmother, she told me that she'd gotten a call from Emily and that you were in Stars Hollow. I thought, maybe you'd want to see me."

"Really?" Rory asked, incredulous. "You thought I'd want to see you? What exactly were you expecting to find when you showed up? Me to still be the baby you left behind? Oh no, I'm sorry. Fetus. Because that's what I was, right? A fetus. The last time you were in Stars Hollow, I probably didn't even have ears!"

"No, I know, I… I shouldn't have done it this way, but I just thought that… a lot of time has passed, things have changed a lot since I was last in this area, and…"

"We don't have any money. None of us, and I'm pretty sure, that the last thing Mom wants is to get back with you, so if you're looking to get into contact with her you can just-"

"I don't want any money from you, and I know that. Your mom and me… I know I screwed up, really bad. That's not the reason that I came here."

"So why? Tell me why you suddenly decided that now was the perfect time to waltz back into my life."

"I'm sorry." Rory had to strain her ears to hear his response, but it was too quiet.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could go back and change what I did, but I can't. Can you at least tell me… Have you had a good life?"

"I'm happy. Or, at least on the way to happy, things are good for me, and I suggest that unless you want your head broken, you do as Luke told you and stay away from me and mom from now on, ok? I won't be coming back here again."

Rory turned and headed for the door. When she got outside, she had to hold onto the side of the building to support her while she took a few deep breaths. Once she felt strong enough to move again, she started to walk along the street, back to the bus stop to wait for transport back to town.

* * *

Lorelai walked inside and marched to the desk. She was determined to do this, to make sure he didn't try getting to her kid again.

"Hi, my ex is staying here, and he owes me about a billion years of child support, so I need you to forget your stupid privacy polic-"

"Lor?" she slowly turned towards the voice and did a double take. The last time she had seen Christopher, he'd been just a boy, a little over sixteen. He used to take pride in his appearance, looking just as good in an old t-shirt and jeans as he did in his Chilton uniform.

But obviously, seventeen years of guilt had taken its toll on him; as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, a duffle bag in hand, he looked much older than she knew him to be.

"What, you weren't going to stop by, say hello?" she asked, walking over to him. He put his bag down, rubbed his face wearily.

"I… thought it was best that I didn't."

"So, you just woke up and thought, 'hey, who haven't I seen in, ever? I should visit my daughter.' Well, I've got news for you Christopher, she doesn't need you. She did, years ago, but you weren't there, so I did the best I could on my own. But now she needs nothing from you, so you should just get out of here. Now."

"I already got the speech from your boyfriend, so-"

"My who?"

"Tell Luke that _she_ came to _me_, alright? She tracked me down and came here all on her own. I didn't ask her to find me."

"Luke… I don't… Rory was here?"

"This morning, she didn't stay long. She told me in no uncertain terms that you want nothing to do with me. And I get it, ok? I'll just fade back into the woodwork and you can continue on with your life."

Lorelai studied him a little longer, while his words settled in her mind. "You didn't ask her to find you? Well she didn't ask for you to come looking for her either. But, you know, if you'd come to me first, maybe we could have worked something out. But you went about this all wrong."

"I'm sure if I were to come knock on your door, Luke would have a thing or two to say about it."

"What are you- Luke and I are not together." Lorelai replied, finally catching onto what he was saying.

"No? So why did my mother tell me you and Rory are living with him? You got termites or something?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Christopher, but Rory is living with Luke. I'm still in New York."

"Nice hologram," he muttered.

"I needed help!" Lorelai yelled, throwing her hands up. "Since the glorified sperm donor responsible for my kid's existence wasn't around, I went to the only father Rory's ever known."

Chris winced and Lorelai felt a tingly sensation. He deserved everything he got for walking out. "So, you guys were…"

"Fourteen years ago, yeah. But then, I guess some of my abandonment issues started to flare up and I left him before he could leave us. I- why am I even telling you this?"

"To torture me?" he attempted to joke, but neither of them laughed.

"You earned it babe."

"I know, and I'm-"

"Don't apologize again. I'm passed needing to hear that from you. Just go and don't bother her again, alright?"

"That was the plan."

"Good." Lorelai turned to leave, but Chris called her back.

"I know you don't need to hear it, but could you tell Rory that… I wish I could have known her, and I'll always regret what I did."

Lorelai didn't speak she just gave a small nod and kept walking.

* * *

Rory and Jess both sat at the kitchen table up in the apartment as Luke stood in front of them. He'd said he wanted to talk, that it was about time they laid down some ground rules, so the two of them sat, obediently waiting for him to begin.

"Ok, so here's the deal; while you're living here, you're my responsibility. Meaning I'll be held accountable for anything that happens to either of you in that time. So this is what I'm proposing, well, no, not proposing… decreeing, yeah, that sounds good."

"Can we please get the portion of this conversation where you make a fraction of sense?" Rory asked, watching Luke, amused as she reached across the table to hold Jess' hand.

"There will be none of that."

"What?" Rory looked over at Jess as he pulled his hand away. "Are you for real?"

"No hand holding in the apartment, not when you're alone. The door will remain open at all times you will sit on separate pieces of furniture, always."

"I think he's flipped out," Rory commented to Jess who just gave a small smile. He would have liked to laugh, but he respected Luke a lot, and didn't want to offend him.

"When you are downstairs, keep in mind that that is a public space where people come to eat. They do not need to see the two of you canoodling while they try to swallow their food."

"Canoodling?"

"You are both my employees, and I pay you to work, not make moon eyes at one another. If that's what you want to do with your breaks, then, go right ahead, but while you're on the clock, you will be focused. Got it?"

"I'm sorry, but who says canoodling?"

"You're grades will not slip, either of you, and if they do, then we'll have to make a few changes around here. Am I making myself clear?"

"Seriously, Luke-"

"Have you heard a word that I said?" Luke asked, fixing the two teens with a stern look.

"We heard canoodling," Jess replied, grinning. Luke just glared. "Yes, we were listening, we get it, alright? You can relax now."

"I can't relax now. I can't relax ever, not while I have the two of you to deal with."

"I promise that we'll be good, Uncle Luke. So, can we go now?"

"Yeah, get out of here." The two of them stood up and as soon as they were through the door, Rory grabbed Jess' hand again. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but then realized that he had only prohibited hand-holding in the apartment. So he stayed silent as they started down the stairs.

"Well, I'd say that you two have moved passed just working together," a voice announced as Rory and Jess came through the curtain. "You ready to tell me about it yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom! What… what's going on?" Rory asked, throwing her arms around her mother, forgetting herself for a moment. They'd been getting along well, but as Rory stepped back, she tried to work out if they were up to the hugging stage yet. _There should be some sort of hand book for estranged mothers and daughters,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, considering all the crazy you've had here lately, I figured it was probably a good time for me to come, see if there's anything you need."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Hey Jess. So what's happening here?" she asked, indicating their joined hands. Rory hadn't even noticed that she had reached for Jess again. "You gonna dish, or do I have to force it out of you?" the teens looked at one another and Jess nodded.

"I'll let you guys talk." He replied before walking away.

"Am I ever going to get any girl talk out of you people?"

"Well, considering Jess' lack of being a girl, I doubt it, but, um, maybe I can-"

"Rory, you go. We'll be ok here for a bit." Luke announced, coming over to stand beside her. "Lorelai,"

"Luke, how's it going?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled too, and Rory couldn't help noticing how much more at ease they were than the last time they'd seen each other.

"Ah, well. Good, yeah. You?"

"Not too bad."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's all great, but, if we could get going?" Rory asked and the two adults looked at her. "I could even be coerced into a little girl talk,"

"Sorry, you know how I can't resist that. I'll see you later though, ok?"

"Sure."

"What was that?" they both asked as they reached the street.

"What?" Lorelai replied, glancing over at her daughter. "With Luke? That was… nothing, just, us trying a little harder at being grown ups. But what about you? How are you doing with that whole visit from your dad?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about boys." Rory answered, looking away.

"Well, in my mind, he is still a boy. But if you'd prefer, we could talk about Jess, whatever you want. I'm here for you, a shoulder to cry on, or to hear your rambles about the pretty boy that likes you. I don't mind."

"I went to see him," Rory finally said as they reached a bench and sat down.

"Christopher."

"Yeah. I found out where he was staying and… I don't know why I did it, but I went and he was there. I told him I didn't want to see him again, and that he shouldn't try to find you. Luke did the same when he was here."

"Me too." Lorelai replied and Rory looked at her wide-eyed. "Hey, I didn't want to be left out of all the drama. He gave me a message for you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Not even-"

"I don't need anything from him, not his apologies, or explanations. He's no one to me, so it doesn't mean anything."

"Ok, that's fair enough. So," she added after a moment of silence. "Subject change?"

"Sure,"

"What's it like living with a boy you like kissing?" Lorelai asked with a grin and Rory blushed. That was a new thing for her, it never happened in New York, but she didn't mind so much.

"Well, Luke's gone all totalitarian on us. Just gave us a huge list of rules, but I like it." Rory leaned back into the bench and started talking. Finally she and her mom were in a place where they could talk to one another about things. It was about time.

* * *

So, yeah, birthday, 4 days away, which means that, (even though I said this before) there probably won't be too much time for writing, my mum's coming back tomorrow, and then stuff is (hopefully) gonna get crazy with fun. But like I said last time, I'll try to squeeze a little scribble time in. Please review.


	16. Friday Night's Alright For Fighting

Whewh! Now my life can finally go back to normal. No more big birthdays for nine years! Or, 4, because, I guess, 25 is an important one. Maybe, I dunno. I'm just glad that it's all over, so much food, and drinlk, and my parents are insane. But I love them so much for everything they did for us. Anyays, I'll stop talking about myself, thanks for the reviews, I love them, very much.

* * *

Tristan stuck his arm through the door, waving a white handkerchief as Rory sat at the counter with her mom. "Quick, get the shot gun," she instructed, causing Lorelai to look up, alarmed.

"When did Luke get a-" but then she saw the boy waiting for permission to come in. It was after lunch on Saturday and the place had slowed down a bit, giving the Gilmores time to sit and do a little more talking. "Oh, I'm on it." She replied getting up and going into the store room to find some more coffee as Rory crossed the room and pulled the door open wider.

"So, what's the plan for today? Gonna feel up my mom, see if you can get Luke to kill you? Coz, I'm pretty sure there are simpler ways to get yourself dead. Find a grizzly bear to maul you, drive your car into the ocean, or just jump from a really tall building. That way, no one is implicated in your death and we all get what we've been wishing for; a Tristan-free world." She grinned at him as he slowly came inside.

"Do you know how long it would take to get to the ocean?" Tristan asked, "And where would I even find a grizzly bear in Connecticut?"

"Tristan, what do you want?" Rory was annoyed with him. He may have been a really good friend of Jess' but, really that meant nothing to her, he was just an irritation.

"Now, you see, that's starting to make me regret coming here. I was all set to be nice and apologize, but if you're going to be like that-"

"Oh no you don't, sit." Rory pushed him to a chair. "Grovel, plead with me. Beg for my forgiveness."

"This is something I've gotta see," Lorelai announced sitting down again as the coffee maker came to life, preparing a fresh pot, she faced the table Tristan sat at, waiting for the fun to begin.

"I was just trying to help you guys and speed up the process, coz lets face it; you were taking way too long on your own. But I did not mean for anyone to get that upset."

"Did you think about, oh, I dunno, opening your mouth and- bad choice of words." Rory stopped herself, and thought about how best to phrase what she would say next. "I meant, talking. Did you try talking? Because that works too,"

"Apparently not when it comes to Jess. Or you for that matter; I talked, a lot, tried many a time to convince him to go for it, but he wouldn't listen and you totally brushed me off. So, as you witnessed while I bled on the porch, I had to make him do something. And aren't we all happy that I did?"

"Well, I'm actually a little disappointed that I couldn't be there to see it," Lorelai piped in. "But other than that, yes. Happy."

"See? Even your mom agrees with what I did, so it had to be good, right?"

"My mother is delusional." Rory replied easily and Lorelai scoffed. "Fine, yes. Stupid move, but good out come. You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Is all forgiven now? Can we go back to being best buds?"

"We were never even friends. I disliked you from the minute I met you."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the amazing match-maker, Rory." Lorelai reproved her.

"Yeah, well, he's not all that amazing. Just lucky."

"On that note, I think I might go. We'll see what we can do about getting Luke to kill me next time, ok, Lorelai?"

"What is he talking about?" Lorelai asked as Tristan slipped through the door. "Why is Luke killing him?"

"Because he's stupid and annoying?" Rory shrugged.

"Really, am I missing something here?"

"Was that Tristan?" Jess asked, coming inside, and taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, he came offering penance. I told him to go jump."

"Rory, tell me! What was he talking about?" Lorelai demanded as Jess looked at the two of them curiously.

"Nothing mom, forget it. Hi," Rory added, turning to her boyfriend. _Boyfriend, hmm, that's a new one. Nice though._ She thought to herself, leaning towards Jess to give him a kiss.

"Hey."

"Jess, do you know what he was talking about?"

"I wasn't even here," he reminded her.

"So? You might have some secret code I don't know, and she's told you already. Come on, don't hold out on me."

"Really, I have less of an idea of what's going on than you do."

"That isn't possible, because I have no clue whatsoever. Oh I hate you both!" she announced before storming off to get a cup of coffee.

"What is she doing?"

"Ok, I know you've up on your roof all morning, and it was probably a little hot up there, but, you couldn't really have sun-stroke could you? Didn't you wear a hat?"

"Yes, I wore a hat. What I meant was, why is she making her own coffee? Luke hates it when people go behind the counter. The first six months I worked here, he barked at me every time I even came near the kitchen."

"Well, maybe he's getting soft in his old age. I dunno, Mom just thinks that coz she's spent a little time working in one coffee shop, she automatically has the right to do as she pleases in all of them."

"Sounds about right. Well, we should probably-"

"What are you doing back here?" Luke asked gruffly as he came into the room.

"Making coffee, you want some?"

"No. There are people here that do that for you, you know. And you also know I don't drink that swill – it'll blacken your teeth and give you-"

"Stomach ulcers, stunt my growth, and deform my child. Yeah, I remember the rant. You said it enough times to burn it into my brain, but look how pretty she is. Proves your little theory wrong, doesn't it?" Lorelai asked, pointing to Rory. "So, what do you say?"

"Still a big fat no."

"Fine, more for me. Umm, I'm going for a walk, but I'll be back later if you want me to help out with anything. I've seriously improved my skills when it comes to using a cash register, you know."

"Have you really?"

"Yeah. It's kind of fun, especially when it makes the dinging sound."

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be ok."

"Okey-dokey. I'll see you guys in a bit. Buy sweets."

"See you mom." Rory replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Luke asked, joining her and Jess at their table. The teens looked at him, not sure which one he was talking to.

"Who?" Jess finally asked, when he didn't continue.

"Well, you, last I checked were clearing out the rain gutters at the house. And you," he added, turning to Rory, "are supposed to be working here, serving customers."

"The customers are served."

"Well, you know what that means don't you?"

"You really suck, you know that? What if I wanted to take a break?"

"That would be fine, except that there are still things for you to do, and you haven't worked hard enough for one yet. So, salt shakers."

"Your uncle is insane." Rory commented to Jess as she pushed away from the table.

"Sure, when he's making you work, he's my uncle." He replied, following her into the store room. "When he's calling with some fake emergency to save you and your mom from Emily Gilmore themed torture, he's your best friend. And let's not forget who you first told about liking me."

"How long are you going to hold that against me?" Rory asked, pulling him closer as she backed up into the darkened room.

"Not sure yet."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Good to hear." They kissed for a moment before Jess pulled back and turned his head slightly, he looked like he was trying to hear something. "What are you doing?"

"I just… I thought I heard-"

"Relax. Come on, we've got at least two minutes before Luke comes looking for us, let's not waste them." She moved to kiss him again and Jess seemed to settle into it a little more, but then he jumped back as there was a bang from outside and Luke cursed at whatever had been knocked over.

"He's-"

"Yeah, he's probably wondering what's taking so long. Ok, I've got the salt, you grab the pepper, and let's go," they each carried a box as they walked out of the room and Luke glared at them as they came out, Kirk sitting at the counter, looking more than a little scared.

* * *

Rory and Jess sat on the couch together, while Luke, downstairs went through his receipts. She'd wanted to watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ but since Luke didn't have a DVD player, and wouldn't allow them to be alone at the house for longer than ten minutes, they were instead flipping through infomercials and bad sit-coms.

At least they had been the last time that Luke came up, looking for his calculator.

Now, however, they were making the most of their alone time. Jess had Rory pressed into the couch, her hand on the back of his neck, and his resting lightly on her hip.

"Did you notice anything though?" she asked, pulling her head back and restarting the conversation they'd been having about three hours ago.

"What?" Jess replied, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"With Luke. And Mom, did you notice anything weird?"

"I… have no idea. I wasn't really thinking about them too much just now." He moved to kiss her again, but she shifted away.

"It's just… The last time Mom was here, things were really uncomfortable. With everyone, but now, it seems as if they're getting along. Really well, and I just don't get it."

"They talked, didn't they? Sorted things out?"

"That's what I was told, but could they have really sorted it all out in a day?"

"Maybe they're just that good."

"Please. Have you met your uncle? He's about as good at communicating as… I don't know someone who can't communicate. And Mom-"

"Talks incessantly. Much like someone else I know."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying… you were right, ok? I do care, and as much as I'd like to not, right this very second, I do, and it makes it really hard to concentrate."

"Ok, that's fine." Jess shifted so that he was sitting back on the couch, space between them. "Luke's probably about to-"

"Hey, sorry, guys. Don't mind me; I just came to get another pen. Mine ran out of ink." Luke announced as he came through the door. "What are you watching?" he started going through a drawer.

"Something stupid," Rory answered distracted.

"Oh, well. Enjoy." He replied before walking out again.

"Like clockwork." Jess commented as his uncle's footsteps faded down the stairs.

"He's just looking out for you; it's sweet." Rory replied, reaching over and stroking his cheek.

"You know, I think, maybe, he's looking out for you too."

"No. He's just… You're his nephew, and no offence, but your mom kind of gives off a bit of a scary impression. He just wants-"

"The both of us to be safe," Jess finished and Rory smiled.

"Ok, but I'm sorry, I have to ask again; have you noticed anything weird. At all, no matter how tiny, I wanna know."

"No, I'm really sorry, but I think you're alone in this. They seem perfectly normal to me."

"Ugh! Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just over-reacting. Stupid Christopher's screwed up my head completely. Ass."

"Christopher?"

"Yeah, he's the guy that fathered me. Remember there was that day Luke dragged a man outside and yelled at him?"

"That was your dad," Jess nodded, thinking back.

"Yeah."

"Ok, but why would that screw up your head? I mean, I know that would have been a lot, but you've had time now to deal with it and talk to your mom about it. Hasn't that helped?" Rory didn't answer for a moment, and Jess shook his head. "That was totally insensitive. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. She has helped. A little. He's just… It was just a lot, you know?" Rory replied. She wanted to tell him about the confrontation at Christopher's motel but something was stopping her.

"Well, if I can help at all, just let me know."

"I think you can actually." She told him, before moving over to his end of the couch and capturing his lips once more.

* * *

Rory sat at the dinner table in her grandparent's impossibly beautiful house, once again looking around the room in wonder. Emily, it seemed was a fan of redecoration – several rooms had been done over in the time that she'd been coming for dinner.

It was still an adjustment, coming here, but Rory decided she liked it, at least a little bit, even if she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone yet. Each week she got a glimpse into the life that her mom had had, before she had existed. Sometimes it looked good, other times, not so much.

This week was one of the not so great dinners. Her mom was there, and that meant that (even though, they too had apparently talked and resolved a few issues) things were more uncomfortable than when it was just the three of them. Which Rory found a little odd; her grandmother did nothing to hide her dislike for Luke each time he was in the house, but then when her own daughter was around she seemed even unhappier.

Rory looked to her grandfather, hoping he would be able to start up a new conversation, and end the uneasy silence that had fallen over the room a few minutes before.

But instead, it was Emily who spoke next.

"I think that Rory should move in here, with us." She announced, three sets of eyes flew in her direction. Rory dropped her fork, causing a loud clatter to bounce around the room.

"What?" Lorelai demanded.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but, shouldn't we have discussed this first?" Richard asked, his gaze darting to the silent girl gaping at her grandmother.

"What's to discuss? She is our granddaughter, and I think it would be much more appropriate for her to be living here, than in some silly little apartment with a man who has no connection-"

"Mom, you know his connection to our family." Lorelai interrupted. "It's not like I just picked a random name out of the phone book before handing over my kid."

"Well, all the more reason. It is not fitting to leave your teenaged daughter in the care of an ex boyfriend. Really, Lorelai, I know that you've been making a few mistakes when it comes to parenting, but that has to be a particularly large oversight. Wouldn't you say so, Richard?"

"No, actually. I think Luke has done a remarkable job, considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean it's not fitting to leave Rory in Luke's care? What's wrong with Luke?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know. You couldn't see it back when you were dating; it's not all that surprising that you're still blinded."

"Blinded to what? What are you talking about?"

"The man was never suitable for you – not as a boyfriend, or a stepfather for Rory. As a friend, I suppose it was alright, but then you went and took things beyond that. And now you have your only child living with him. After what you did, I wouldn't be all that surprised if he were holding some sort of grudge; biding his time in order to hurt you in some way that affects Rory."

"That is crazy! Do you hear yourself? What you're saying makes no sense at all."

"Well, your mother does have a point, Lorelai."

"What?" she turned to her father, outraged, amazed. He had always been nice to Luke, at least, nicer than her mother. This was a shocking thing to hear from him, especially considering his last comment.

"Luke may very well be planning-"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt here." Rory cut in. She'd been watching the three argue, going from one to the other like a ping pong ball, but it was getting ridiculous. "I know you're all busy trying to decide what would be best for me, without factoring in the idea of me having some thoughts on the subject. But I have to agree with Mom. You're insane if you truly believe that Luke has some sinister plans. He's done nothing but try to help; he got me back into school, which, you know, I actually enjoy again. He gave me a job and a place to live when he had no obligation to do so. I like the way things are at the moment. For once I can actually imagine what it's like to be a normal kid, with friends and a boyfriend, and happiness and-"

"You have a boyfriend?" Emily asked, latching on to the last thing she'd allowed Rory to say.

"I didn't say that."

"But do you? It sounded as if that's what you were heading towards."

"Well, I, I didn't mean to… can we just go back to discussing my living arrangements please?"

"I don't see why we can't talk about this."

"If Rory says she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to talk about it, ok? So can we get back to your sudden desire to change everything? Where did that idea even come from?"

"I just don't think it's fair!" Emily replied, sounding a lot like a child who clearly wasn't getting her way. "We missed out on almost her entire life, and now all we get is weekly dinners. There should be more than that though. So, I want her to live here."

"Emily, I really don't think-"

"You don't want her here, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course it's not! Rory is lovely. I just happen to agree with Lorelai. There's no need to disrupt the girl."

"I don't want to stay here, alright!" Rory yelled and it was her turn to have all eyes on her. "I like how things are, I like where I am. If you want more contact, we can discuss that. But I've moved enough and I don't want to do it again until it's absolutely necessary. Can we just forget about this and talk about something else please?" No one spoke. Emily crossed her arms and scowled. "Grandpa, how was work today?"

"Oh," he replied after a moment, recovering from his shock at her outburst. "Well…"

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. The Rory she knew had always been able to hold her own, but she'd never been faced with people like this before. Amazingly though, she could stand up for herself and get her point across, even to them.

_She's so much better.'_ Lorelai thought, smiling.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now pwitty pwease leave a weview. Yeah, right, I'm 21, sure, whatever you reckon.

Also, I know that the song is supposed to be "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting, but, well, as you saw, that didn't exactly fit in, since it was Friday. Not that it was a really big fight or anything, but, eh, I need more sleep


	17. Talk of Lovers and Old Friends

AN: So, as you can probably tell, I've given up on the naming-each-chapter-after-a-song thing, at least for the moment. That was really hard, and unlike the lucky bastards at One Tree Hill and Grey's Anatomy, I don't have a team of geniuses around to help me. So until I have a chapter and find a song that perfectly match, I'm going back to making up my own sucky titles. Thanks for the reviews, I own none of this stuff besides the plot and it's making me sad, so please, improve my mood with a review.

* * *

Rory watched Luke go into his room with the phone and close the door. Only then did it occur to her that in the eleven days that her mom had been in town, there had been no phone calls. Well, there were calls, just no I'm-sneaking-off,-thinking-you-won't-notice-my-absence-and-put-two-and-two-together calls

But Lorelai had left a day or so ago, and now Luke was holed up in his room. Two plus two, did not equal five, it definitely came to four.

Luke's secrecy hadn't bothered her before this. What business of hers was it, how he spent his time? Who he spoke to? But now that these thoughts had come to her mind, she was wishing there was a second phone in the apartment she could pick up to listen to the voice of the person not in the building.

Even if Luke were calling a psychic hotline or some creepy erotica thing, if she knew, that would put her mind at ease.

Jess wasn't home to talk about it either. He was studying in Hartford, cramming with some other kids from his school, for a big Latin test. So that left Rory to her lonesome.

Suddenly getting an idea, she headed downstairs into the dark diner and reached for the phone. Rory quickly dialed the number for her mother's apartment, but it didn't ring, instead her ear was filled with a busy signal and she hung up. She'd never really been that big of a believer in coincidences, but there was evidence backing this one up. Returning to the apartment, she weighed up her options.

_I could bust into his room and snatch the phone off him, _she thought. _Or Star 69 when he's done._

But by the time she got back to the couch, she decided to do nothing._ I'll leave it for a while. It really could be nothing, I'll just wait._

* * *

"I think I can do this."

"Do what?" Luke asked, glancing nervously at the door. He always half expected Rory to burst thrugh the door and catch him during these calls.

"Be a mom. I think… I know Rory has slowed down a lot since she moved in with you. And I've improved too, don't you think? From all the things you've heard."

"Of course, Lorelai. But do you really think that's a good idea, with Chris and all?"

"Chris is gone. He won't bother any of us again."

"Well, what about school, her friends?"

"I made her leave those things to go to Stars Hollow. I'm sure she'd like to get back to her old friends, her school."

"How happy do you think she'll be to leave her boyfriend?"

"Are you trying to say, without actually coming out and saying it, that I can't do this? If that's what you think, you should just tell me."

"I'm not saying that, no. All I'm saying is, do you really think this is the best time?"

"There will probably never be a good time. But I'm her mother. And I can be her mother now, I know what I have to do, and I'm handling things a lot better than I was."

"What happens when she comes back and things start to go back to the way they were?"

"That won't happen! Why are you saying these things?"

"I'm trying to help you here; that's all. I don't want you to get in over your head."

"I can't believe this… She was right. How did she know this would happen?"

"Who was right? What are you talking about?"

"My mother said that having Rory live with you was a bad idea. She said you were probably holding a grudge against me and waiting for the perfect time to hurt me, using Rory. This is unbelievable."

"Lorelai I'm not-" Luke stopped, aware that his voice was getting a little louder than it should. If she were listening, Rory might be able to hear him. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I told you, I want to help, that's all this is. I do agree that things have improved; I just think that it's possible for them to get a little better still. Do you understand that?" she was silent on the other end. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm going to call Rory tomorrow and talk to her about coming home." Was all that she said before hanging up. Luke sighed and put the phone down.

_Why the hell did i just do that?_ He wondered. Since the night Lorelai called and Rory was out, picking up a few things from Doose's they'd been talking, on a semi-regular basis. At first it had been as uncomfortable as the early conversations they had while waiting for Rory to come to the phone and save them from any further interaction, but gradually things had gotten better.

Luke had wanted to put the past behind him and move on. It had been difficult, with all the years he'd had to think up things to say to her and because of all those years there had been a screaming match or two, while Rory was out of the apartment. But after that, they'd managed to be civil towards one another.

Now he feared he'd ruined all of that.

Standing up, he made his way out of the room to find Rory on the couch, reading. "Is that something for school?"

"Nope."

"Well, shouldn't you be reading something for school?"

"I already did. Now I'm reading something for me." she replied, yet to look up.

"Rory, can we... I need to talk to you for a bit." Luke explained, coming over and sitting in the chair beside the couch.

"Do we have to do that now? I'm kind of busy with this."

Before he answered, Luke looked her over, trying to work out if she had actually heard. Maybe she had and she was mad about not being informed. Then again, maybe she was just in a bad mood._ That's normal for teenagers, isn't it?_ "I'd prefer to do it now, actually." Putting the book down, Rory looked up at him, waiting. "Well, I, um… I was just on the phone. To your mom,"

"Hmm,"

"We've been talking… For a little while, trying to clear the air, I guess."

"Good for you."

"I didn't think we really needed to tell you yet, but she said something just now that I think you should know about. Maybe we were wrong not saying anything, are you ok?" she didn't look happy to hear this, but she didn't look shocked either.

"Fine. What did she say?"

"Well, since things have been going so well for the both of you, lately, Lorelai has decided that it's time for you to come home. She's going to call tomorrow and talk to you about it, I just thought you should have a head's up." Luke explained. Rory didn't say anything and he moved to get up after a moment of silence, but then she called out and her voice caused him to stay put.

"I don't want to." Rory replied. "I wanna stay."

"You what?"

"I want to stay." She repeated, louder, more clearly.

"Stay here?"

"Yes."

"You want to stay here, in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes."

"With me, in this apartment?"

"I've said that a million times already."

"I'm just trying to keep up here, ok? You were the one fighting against this for so long, and that means you don't get to be James Dean this time. Now, one more time, you wanna stay here instead of going home to live with your mom?"

"I do. I want to stay here."

"Why? You know she's been doing better. She's working really hard, and she knows how to take care of you now. You've come a long way too."

"I know all that, but I still want to be here." Luke shook his head, confused. Not five minutes ago, he'd been trying to talk Lorelai out of taking Rory back home, now he was trying to talk her into going. _What am I doing?_ "My life has sucked, for as long as I can remember. Mom was never really there for me, and we all know what a winner my dad was. But then she sent me here. Granted I hated her for it, because I didn't understand why I should be punished for her short comings, but, now, I... I'm just not ready to go yet."

"Is it because of Jess?"

"No. Well, maybe a little. But I like this place, it's quirky and weird. The people are all pretty much freaks, but they're nice freaks. I feel like I can actually do something when I'm here. In New York people made it pretty clear to me that I was never going to amount to much, but that's not how it is here. And I've got my grandparents; they may be about as scary as Charles Manson at times, what with Emily's bizarre plan to have me move in. But they're my family and I want the chance to get to know them. That would be a lot harder from New York."

"Emily wants you to move in? To their house?"

"That's what she said at dinner. But I told her no, because I don't want to go changing things. And Mom knows that too, so I don't know why she would suddenly decide that this was a good idea now."

"Alright, we're going to have to talk to Lorelai, and it may take some convincing, but if you tell her everything you just told me, she'll probably let you do what you want. Maybe leave out the bit about how she-"

"I know, be nice. Don't tell her what a lousy job she did. So that means you'll let me? I can stay as long as she agrees?"

"Yeah, for now. I've gotten used to having you around." He replied, trying to sound as if he was joking, but it was true. He'd missed her, and it was nice having her back in his life.

"Thank you so much!" Rory gushed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him. Luke hugged her back lightly and then stepped back, a little uncomfortable. That was still a little weird for him. The only person he ever hugged was Liz, maybe Sookie occasionally, but no others until Rory. "Ok, I'm going to go, finish my homework."

"I thought you said you'd already done that."

"Well, I was pissed off; didn't think you really deserved the truth."

"You knew about the calls?"

"I had an inkling. But, I guess it's not the worst thing in the world. I'll go now. Maybe by the time I finish Jess will be home."

"It's a school night. When he gets home, he's going to bed."

"No problem," Rory replied, with a little grin before moving into the bedroom to get some of her books. Jess had only moved a few of his things in, and they were sharing the storage space. It was just the sleeping arrangements that had been an issue for anyone.

"I can not wait for Liz to get home," Luke muttered before walking into the kitchen area.

* * *

"So she's not leaving?" Liz asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No. It took over an hour; Luke and Rory constantly switching on the phone, but Lorelai finally agreed to let her stay until at least the end of the school year. Then they'll meet up again and reassess."

"Well, that's good sweetie." Luckily, Jess was in too good a mood to notice her lack of enthusiasm on the subject.

"Yeah, so how are things going there?"

"Really good, I'm so glad you asked because there's something I want to run by you."

"I don't mind staying here for a bit longer. I should probably switch with Rory and let her have the room if this is going to continue though."

"No. That's not it. We're coming home."

"Oh, cool. Why would you need to run that by me though? It's your house; you can come back to it whenever you want. Or not. But if you're planning on getting the Bangles to reform, so you can tour with them, let me know ahead of time, please. That way I can be ready when Lane attacks, demanding she be allowed to join you."

"I'll be sure to do that. But what I wanted to talk to you about actually concerns the house among other things. And it's our house, ok? That's why I have to ask, how would you feel about TJ moving in?"

"Moving in?"

"And, also, me getting married." She added in a rush. Jess was silent for a moment, running the words through his mind again. _Did she really just say..?_

"You're getting married?"

"Yes. Maybe. Only if you're ok with it. TJ asked last night and I tod him that I'd have to talk to you about it before I give him an answer. So what do you think?"

"You've only known this guy a couple of months, how can you be thinking of marriage already?" Jess asked, when really he was thinking, _what about Dad?_

"We've only been dating a few months, I've known him for a lot longer than that though. Jess, I want you to seriously think about this. We both have and neither of us wants to do anything you're not happy with."

"I should go."

"Honey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just... I've gotta go."

"But you'll think about it? Let me know?"

"Sure. Night Mom." He hung up hurriedly and his eyes went directly to one of the few photos Luke had around the apartment. He stood between his parents, outside the house, next to a 'Sold' sign. It had been taken the very day the bank accepted Liz's loan application and she bought the house.

But they hadn't been a real family then, - not a conventional one. And they weren't one now, wouldn't be anytime soon either if she went ahead and married this guy.

Timing had never been on their side, it seemed.

When Liz had found out she was pregnant, Jimmy – understandably – freaked out. The night he was born, Jess knew, because of the pictures that his father had been there, but in the months before and after, his presence had been sporadic at best. Things improved a little in the years that followed, but it seemed Liz was now punishing Jimmy for his past actions; she constantly kept him at arms length, when it concerned her, but continuously encouraged his relationship with Jess.

"No chance of them becoming a reality now, I guess." He muttered to himself, getting up off the couch to go brush his teeth.

_

* * *

_

Rory I can do it now. I'm better. Please just let me prove it to you.

Her mom had sounded so small, so pitiful, Rory had almost given in. But she held out for a little longer, until Lorelai conceded. Luke took the phone back again and they hammered out the details. Their conversation sounded clipped and awkward, the way they used to. Not, she was sure, how they had been a few days before when the subject of her homecoming came up.

So she was staying and in a few days Jess would be going home. That was alright though, better than Jess staying and her going home.

When he asked why she was so insistent, she just shrugged. "She might be ready to try again, but I guess I'm not. I just... I like it here." He nodded, accepting her answer and she smiled, grateful that he didn't push. That was one thing he and Luke had in common; they never pushed too hard for information.

"You know, I still can't understand what you see in that dork." A voice announced and Rory looked up. And up.

"He's not a dork." She replied, rolling her eyes at Dean, It seemed she'd gotten too soft, he was no longer afraid of her like he used to be. "He just has a brain. I like my guys with a couple of brain cells; it makes life a lot more interesting." Rory turned her gaze away from Dean, scanning the school hallway for someone to distract him. Anyone.

"I just think you'd enjoy yourself a lot more here with a guy who knew what he was doing." Dean replied, suggestively and Rory shuddered.

"Ok, I might be mistaken, because Lord knows you shouldn't be allowed near anything female with a pulse. Clearly. But, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"You say the word and I can remedy that."

"Word," Rory was beginning to get amused by this conversation, his arrogance.

"So you do like me?"

"I'm just trying to help Lindsey out. She may have a few flaws – I mean, choosing to date you, there has to be something wrong with her, or maybe she's just suffering side effects from some weird alien experiments. But no matter what, she doesn't deserve such a major ass for a boyfriend." Rory began to quicken her pace but then changed her mind, turning back to face a quietly stunned Dean. "And by the way, I am an excellent teacher. So don't you worry about me and Jess,"

Rounding the corner, Rory came face to face with Lindsay. She looked about as amazed at the things Rory had said as Dean did. "Oh, great. So, I'm guessing you heard all of that, right?" the blonde nodded, mutely. "Well, it's true. He is an asshole, and you should know that now, before you do anything you'll regret. I may not know anything at all about you, but I do know that there is better out there for you."

"I know."

"Good," Rory nodded and started walking again, but Lindsey continued, walking beside her.

"When Dean first asked me out, Jess tried to talk me out of it. But I didn't want to listen to him."

"You and Jess were friends?"

Lindsey nodded again. "Lane too. And I threw away two eight year old friendships for a guy. A stupid guy no less."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rory smiled at the idea of having another person she could get info on Jess from.

"End it."

"That sounds like a superb plan. After class I'll find Lane, you can crush Dean's heart and we'll all have lunch. What do you think?"

"I'm in."

"I'm glad." Rory grinned at the girl before continuing down the hall to her class room. She had first arrived in the stupid Brady Bunch-esc town, thinking she would do anything to get out of there. But now, after she'd been given the chance to flee, she was staying, putting down roots and forming relationships that would tie her there for, hopefully, a long time to come. "I really have gone soft. God, I need to go back to the city." But even as she muttered those words to herself, dropping into a seat in her classroom, she knew that she wouldn't. Not any time soon anyway.

* * *

Rory's a marshmellow! Ok, so that comment probably elicited a few confused looks, but hopefully some of you understand my absolute weirdness. I hope you enjoyed, let me know how much, k?


	18. All In A Golden Afternoon

Thank you for the reviews, enjoy.

* * *

Jess stood up to follow Rory to the counter, but she shooed him away. "I'll get the coffee, you sit with your friends." She instructed.

"What if I don't want to sit with my friends? What If I want to hang out here with my girlfriend?"

"Well, your girlfriend is busy being a model employee while you slack off and hang out with the many girls that are vying for your attention. And Tristan. So go, enjoy." Rory told him with a smile, and they both looked back to the table where the three other teens sat.

After publicly dumping Dean at school, Lindsey had met up with Rory and Lane for lunch, just as they'd planned and since then, the three old friends had been practically inseparable, much the way they'd been before Dean came onto the scene Luke had observed, when he saw them all together again.

"Ok, but don't do too good a job, or Luke'll fire me."

"I don't think so; you've got seniority over me. And nepotism has to count for something right?"

"Let's just not risk it ok?" Jess replied before planting a quick kiss on Rory's lips and turning back to head for the table.

"I thought I told you two not to do that down here." A gruff voice announced behind Rory and she turned to find Luke, standing in the kitchen doorway, looking not very happy.

"You said no canoodling, or making it difficult for the customers to swallow. But what we just did there was totally harmless. No one saw, so their swallowing capabilities are all still very much in tact. Meaning we did nothing wrong."

"You still broke one of my rules."

"Well it's a good thing Jess has already moved out then, huh? Now there are no changes that you have to make."

"Just get back to whatever you were doing."

"Thanks." Rory grinned, picked up a pot of coffee and returned to the table that Jess sat at with his friends. She sat down beside him, and pulled him towards her, to kiss him.

"Hey!" Luke called out, stomping over.

Rory looked up at him, all doe-eyed and innocent. "You said to get back to what I was doing. This is what I was doing. Did you mean something else?"

"Get to work before I think of a change that you don't want." The older man warned before moving off to another customer.

"Well, I'm glad to see that nothing's changed around here." Lindsey commented, smiling at the scene before her. "Luke is most definitely still very Luke-like."

"He's improved I think." Lane replied, "gotten more entertaining since Rory arrived."

"Well, on behalf of all of us, Rory, I must extend my gratitude."

"You're all very welcome." The brunette nodded, smiling. "I didn't really do anything, just made Luke realize what he would have had to look forward to if I had actually grown up here. Although, come to think of it, he'd probably be even more compelling to watch had he seen me grow up. God, wouldn't that be fun?"

"No." Jess replied and everyone turned to look at him, puzzled. "If you'd grown up here, I would think of you the same way I think of these two," he explained, pointing to the other two girls at the table. "And I do not like that idea."

"Ok, fine. We won't go back in time and change the events of my childhood. We'll just enjoy all the present torture we can inflict on Luke. But for now, I must return to the salt mines. My boss is such a hard ass!" Rory added, loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Get out!" he yelled from the kitchen, causing her to laugh and move to greet Miss Patty who had just come in.

* * *

Rory walked into her room and moved a few things around on her desk, looking for her chemistry textbook. She had an exam to study for as well as believing that when she arrived in history tomorrow a pop quiz would be announced. The teachers at Stars Hollow high were horrible at hiding those sorts of things, where as Jess would return from school and grumble for twenty minutes straight about how four of his teachers had sprung things on them with no warning at all.

Rory had a sneaking suspicion that in order to get a job at Chilton, one had to spend a few months working with the FBI or CIA first.

"He stole my book," she muttered, coming up with nothing. She had already searched the living room and asked Luke, but he hadn't seen the book. "He stole my textbook, the little sneak." About to give up the search, Rory lifted the edge of her bed spread and found a notebook, partially hidden under the bed.

Kneeling down to look at it, Rory distantly heard the phone ring and Luke answer it. As she flipped through the first few pages, recognizing Jess' hand writing, Luke appeared in the door, phone in hand.

"Rory, you haven't found Jess' book anywhere have you?" he asked, looking around the room. "It's a notebook, black and blue striped cover,"

"This one here?" she asked, holding it up.

"Uh, yeah. Jess, it's here, you wanna come get it or wait till the morning?" Luke held a hand out and Rory reluctantly handed it over. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ask him where he hid my chem book." Rory called out as Luke left the room. But she heard him hang up the phone, without doing so, and she grabbed her work book, hoping that her notes would make enough sense to get her through till Jess arrived and she could ask him herself.

* * *

Jess let himself into the apartment and saw his book sitting on the coffee table, right in front of where Rory was sitting.

"You didn't read that, did you?" he asked, coming over and picking it up, nervously twisting it in his hands.

"No, I didn't get a chance. Luke came in and took it off me as soon as I found it. But I wanted to ask you, where did you put my chemistry textbook? I haven't been able to find anything since you left and I have to study."

"It's in your room." He replied, filled with relief.

"No. No, it's not. I looked in there. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see it."

"I put some of your stuff away when I was packing up. It's in the book shelf, see?" he indicated where he had left the book as she followed him into the bedroom.

"I looked there. I think."

"Maybe you just missed it so you could get me over here and have me help you look." He replied, sitting down on the bed.

"Maybe. Although there is one hole in that nifty little theory of yours." Rory replied, coming over to join him. "You were the one that called and had to come over to rescue your little diary there from prying eyes."

"It's not a diary." Jess replied, a little defensively.

"No?"

"No."

"So then, does that mean I can have a look at it?" Rory asked, smiling sweetly. She could see how hard Jess was holding on to it; it was clearly important.

"No."

"Why not? Are you re-writing the Anarchists cookbook? Because I promise, I won't tell as long as you let me join in on the fun."

"I'm not re-writing the Anarchists cookbook. It's just… Something private." He stood up and moved over to the desk, inspecting some of the books Rory had piled there during her search.

"Okay. That's fine; I'll get it out of you later. I have my ways, you know?"

"Like the infamous Lorelai method?"

"Yes. That's right, and I haven't used that one in a while. But look out mister, when you're least expecting it, I'll get-"

"Can you please just leave it?" Jess interrupted, and Rory looked at him, shocked. He'd never raised his voice at her before. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm not ready to share what's in here, ok? Can we just forget about it for now? Please?"

"Ok, sure. If you want,"

"I should probably be getting home. Mom said that she and TJ want to talk to me."

"Have you made a decision yet? About her getting married, I mean." Rory switched the subject that she was hoping Jess wasn't quite as sensitive about.

"Well, I know she said that she wouldn't go ahead unless I was happy about it, but how fair would it be for me to deny her this?"

"Not very. Although, I'm sure she wouldn't have said that to you unless she was serious. So you really should think long and hard about it."

"I already have. TJ's a nice guy, I guess. You were right about that. And if he makes Mom happy then I'm not going to stand in the way."

"That is very mature of you. I can't imagine that I would have the same opinion if my mom were to ask me if she could get married, but still, that's nice." She stood and moved to join him as he gave up the pretense of looking through her things.

"Well, I try. And I actually like my mom."

"Hey. I-" Rory stopped, thinking about what she'd been about to say, what Jess had almost tricked her into admitting out loud. "You can't do that! That's very sneaky." She told him, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Just trying to help you realize that your mom's a good person; faults and all."

"Trust me that's the last thing you want. I discover that she's nice and I like her, means that I go home to live with her and you never see me again. You sure you still want to lead me down this path?"

"Well, if that's the only way I'm going to get rid of you, then… Do you know what Lorelai did yesterday? She rescued five orphans and their kittens from a burning building. I also heard that she'd been reading to the blind, and offered her apartment to some homeless people. And there was a dolphin that needed a tissue, guess who was there to-"

"God, she's not a saint. I know, ok? Lorelai Gilmore is a nice person; she isn't as evil as I make out. But we weren't talking about my mother. We were talking about yours, and her impending marriage. So you're vote is for yes?"

"I guess. I'll deal with it, and on the bright side, I can always stay here if things there get too much for me, or I decide that I truly hate TJ."

"As long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch next time. Coz there's no way I'm giving up my bed for an extended period of time, again."

"Your bed, huh?"

"Yes, my bed. In case you haven't noticed, I put my decorative stamp on this room, which includes the new duvet cover on _my_ bed." Rory explained, sweeping an arm around to indicate the small changes she had made since first arriving. Nothing major, just a couple of little things, like putting up some dark curtains and integrating her own CD's in where Jess kept a few of his own. Her birthday present from Luke hung on the wall where she could see it, first thing in the morning when she opened her eyes.

"Well, I should go and have 'the talk' with Mom. Let you get back to your studying and enjoying your room."

"Do you have to?"

"Kind of, yeah. She made me promise I wouldn't be long."

"But what happens if, in the time it took for you to get here, your book mysteriously went missing?"

"Then, I guess we would have to spend a little time looking for it, wouldn't we?"

"I guess so." Jess dropped the note pad on the floor and moved in closer to Rory. He brought a hand up to cup her face and they kissed, moving to sit on the bed again. "Oh dear,"

Hours or (probably more likely) minutes later, they were still in the same position when there was a loud crash from the living room and they both jumped.

"He's really getting good at that." Jess muttered, looking towards the open doorway.

"Does Luke have insurance?" Rory asked, grinning.

"I don't know, but maybe you should have him talk to your grandfather. If he's going to accidently knock something over or break something every time we kiss, he'll definitely need it."

"Hmm."

"Alright, I have to go."

"You said that earlier," Rory nodded, trying to pull him back for another kiss.

"I've got my book, I'm all set. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure there will be celebrations."

"Tell your mom congratulations for me, ok?"

"Sure."

"Bye." With a last quick kiss, Jess slipped out the door, and nodded to his uncle who was standing in the living room, over a pile of books on the floor.

"Night Uncle Luke."

"Mmhmm." The older man just nodded and then stooped down to pick up the books as Jess descended the steps.

* * *

"He did not do that!" Rory objected. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Mm, no." Lindsey shook her head. "I'm serious,"

"Jess tried to convince Babette that her cat was the Cheshire cat?"

"He was so sure that it looked like the one in the Disney movie, he actually cat-napped it for a day. He was right, of course, in the right light it was pretty similar, all that was missing was the big grin. So he drew a picture and sticky taped it on, before carrying it up into a tree out in the back yard. As soon as they got up there the cat jumped down, but Jess got stuck. So, really it wasn't a whole day, just about an hour, he was up there for ages though."

"I can't believe he-" Rory stopped as she and Lindsey exited the school building to find Jess standing out the front, holding a cardboard tray of coffees. "You are adorable!" she told him, accepting the drink he held out for her.

Jess narrowed his eyes at the two girls before focusing more on Lindsey. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Alice." She grinned back at him and he growled in frustration.

"Why? Why would you tell her that- I was six, ok?" he turned to Rory, to explain. "And if you had seen this cat, it was all stripped and had yellow eyes. It looked just like the Cheshire cat."

"But the Cheshire cat was purple," Rory pointed out.

"In the right light… didn't you tell her about the light?" he asked, Lindsey, who was yet to stop giggling at him.

"I did, yes. That was mentioned."

"Alright then, if you say so, I guess I have no choice but to believe you cat-napped the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland." Rory conceded, failing to stop herself from grinning.

"I hate you. You really suck!" Jess told his blonde friend. "I don't know why I ever thought I missed you, you're pure evil."

"Hey, that's not nice." Rory warned him. "All Lindsey is doing, and hopefully Lane too, if I can get to her first, is informing me on things about you that you're less than willing to share."

"Lane won't say a word. She's a much more loyal friend. Plus I have the power to ruin her life, with one simple conversation with Mrs. Kim."

"I'll tell her you said that," Lindsey threatened and Jess poked his tongue out at her.

"I wasn't here, so I don't know what your childhood was like." Rory continued. "I just wanna know everything, embarrassing stories and all."

"In that case, who can I call to find out your sordid past?"

"No one. I had everyone killed."

"I bet Lorelai would have a few anecdotes she could share."

"No. No, she doesn't. See, what none of you know, is that I also had Lorelai 'taken care of'. That woman that pops up occasionally is her clone. But she has none of my mother's memories."

"So how does she know Luke? Sookie? This town?"

"Did I say none of her memories? I meant none from New York. Everything after Stars Hollow was wiped from her mind. So, I'm sorry, but there's no one who can help you."

"Sorry, sure you are."

"Ok, as much fun as it is to watch you guys be all cute and pretend to get mad at each other, it's starting to depress me, so I'm going to go." Lindsey interrupted. "But, Rory, I'll think up a little more dirt on Jess, so call me later and I should have something to report. And Jess, say hey to the White Rabbit for me, 'k?"

"Dead! Do you hear me, Lister? You're dead!"

"Good to know. Bye." She waved as she walked away and Jess turned back to where Rory stood, smiling at him.

"Don't say it. Please, just don't."

"Where you planning to have tea up there, and invite over the Mad Hatter?"

"Come on, Rory. I was just a little kid. You can't seriously tell me you never did anything stupid like that, can you?"

"Well, when I was eight… Nope, I can't think of a thing. I did break into a library and get arrested though, does that count?"

"As a stupid thing? Well, considering where you ended up afterwards, I'd have to say no."

"You're right. It was incredibly smart of me, wasn't it?"

"Incredibly." He kissed her and threaded an arm around her shoulders as they walked along the street, headed towards his house.

* * *

Just a few cute little moments, I hope you liked them, coz they were fun to write. Let me know, k?


	19. There Goes The Neighborhood

AN: Thanks for the reviews, you all rock!

* * *

Lorelai took one last look around the room. Then, lifting her bag, walked to the door, locking it behind her before walking down the stairs to the first floor and depositing her key in the super's mail slot.

_Super sleaze._ Lorelai thought. In the three years that she and Rory had been living in that apartment, he'd never once come up to actually fix anything she told him was broken; the thermostat didn't work properly, two of the burners on the stove, were, apparently, just for show, and she'd had to personally fix the showerhead on more than one occasion. He did however, make social calls, believing he was desirable to all women, the man had convinced himself, that Lorelai's plea's for help were her way of conveying affection. Which was precisely the reason had stopped asking for help over a year ago.

_No more,_ she mused, walking out into the sunshine, over to a U-Haul parked across the street. _The new land lord actually cares for his tenants and addresses their needs. _She reminded herself, climbing behind the wheel.

Her plan had only been mentioned to Sookie, in passing, but she was confident it was a good idea. At least it would be. Eventually.

She was moving to Stars Hollow, into one of the many buildings that Taylor Doose owned so she could be closer to Rory. Sookie hadn't said much when the plan had come up, but Lorelai had a pretty good idea what everyone would think. People seemed to be under the impression that their opinions on the subject were all very highly valued and many had commented on how well Rory was doing.

Without her mother's influence.

But Lorelai knew better than to listen to them.

When she'd been pregnant with Rory, and in the early years of her daughter's life, she had fantasized about the close bond they would share as they grew older. But while that hadn't worked out, she knew that they were now headed down the right path to being friends at least. And if they could live closer to one another then hopefully their bond would deepen and things would improve even more so.

As she drove out of the city, Lorelai continued to think these thoughts, hoping that by the time she arrived at her new home, she would have fully convinced herself.

It was strange to be doing this, she knew. New York was practically all she'd ever known. Well, no, that wasn't true. Of course she grew up in Hartford and spent a lot of time in Stars Hollow with her friends, but for half of her life, she'd been moving from one run-down apartment to another around New York City, with an increasingly difficult and angry child in tow. Glancing around at the road, she noticed she had been driving pretty fast, because already she was on a major highway, headed out of the state.

And it was then that she really stated to panic.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked, the fuzzy dice, hanging from the rearview mirror. _Those shouldn't be there,_ she thought. "What the hell do you think you can achieve with this?"

That had (pretty much) been what Kate wanted to know, when Lorelai went to her, and informed her, that she would have to resign. But even now, she wasn't entirely sure how to answer. She knew that she wanted a relationship with her daughter, and she wanted to reconnect with her friends, but beyond that, she had nothing. And she didn't even really know how best to achieve what she did know she wanted either.

"Just get there. Talk to her, and work it out from there," she instructed herself, and turning up the radio, loud enough to (hopefully) drown out her thoughts, Lorelai continued to drive.

* * *

Rory glanced up as a U-Haul drove by for the third time. "Ok, this is getting creepy." She announced to the entire room. A few customers looked up at her comment, but most returned to their food.

"What's that, Sugah?" Babette asked, putting her fork down.

"Well, either the newest town resident is lost – but really who can blame them, with the half streets and all the crazy turns in this place? – or someone is just posing as a new-comer in order to case the entire town, rob everyone blind, and stash everything in the U-Haul that is in all likelihood, completely empty at the moment." She explained, finishing wiping the table she'd been working on when her attention was diverted.

"Oh, yeah, I saw that thing go by a little while ago. What's up with that? Hey, Morey, what do you thinks going on with that truck?"

"Don't know, babe."

"No, me either. It's very weird though. I'd make sure you lock the door tonight, honey." Babette added for Rory's benefit. "Luke! Make sure you lock the doors tonight! Look! There it goes again!" she cried out as the same vehicle drove up in front of the diner again, before finally coming to a stop.

"What?" Luke asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. "What are you yelling about, Babette?"

"Lock the door! Lock the door!" she yelled, bouncing in her seat.

"Why would I lock the door at eight-thirty?" the proprietor of the diner asked, coming over to where she was jiggling. "What's going on?"

All eyes were on the small moving truck in the street, as, finally the door opened and a foot popped out, followed by a second, a pair of legs and finally a body, topped with a head they all recognized.

"Lorelai. Rory, did you know your mom was coming?" Luke asked, turning back to the girl, who had abandoned wiping down tables, and now just stood, holding a dish rag. "What's she doing with that truck?"

Rory couldn't answer, because all she was thinking was that her mom was now absolutely ignoring everything she wanted and forcing her not to move back to New York, but somewhere completely different.

"Hey everybody, what's going on?" Lorelai asked, bursting through the door and trying to affect some false cheeriness. If she could pull it off, then they wouldn't all be aware of how terrified she was to have done this.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Rory finally managed, while all the customers now sat, totally focused on them.

"Well, I… actually, would it be alright if we did this somewhere a little more private? Luke, would you mind if..?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Go on up, I'll try and… get these guys to focus on their food again. Shouldn't be all that hard, right?" Lorelai nodded, gratefully and waited for Rory to move towards the steps first.

"So," Rory turned as soon as Lorelai had shut the apartment door. "I'll ask again, not that it isn't nice to see you and all, but what the hell are you doing here, with a moving van? Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Forget…"

"Fail to remember, disregard, overlook." Rory rattled off a few synonyms, angrily. "Did you just decide, without consulting me, again, to move me somewhere new? Again. Where are we headed this time? Will it still be in the states, or do I need to learn a new language?"

"I didn't forget so much as… I hadn't worked up the courage to talk to you yet. But you don't have to move anywhere, not unless you want to. I heard you when you told me you didn't want things to change, I promise. But I sort of thought that maybe, if I lived a little closer to you then we could work on us more. And maybe one day you wouldn't hate the idea of living with me again."

"Lived closer?" Rory asked, dropping onto the couch and pushing her hair out of her eyes. _Gotta get it cut again, _she thought. _By a professional this time._ "Where, exactly, is closer?"

"Peach Street?"

"You're moving here? To Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. I know that we probably should have talked about that before I actually went and quit my job and gave up the apartment, but… I just, I guess I was hoping you wouldn't be too upset about it."

"Well, what are you going to do? For money, I mean. Rent, food? If you quit your job, what are you going to do?"

"Find another one, more local. Jitters was great, but the commute would have been a bitch. I'll find something, in Hartford or Woodberry, don't worry about that."

"Ok… so you're staying?"

"Only if you're ok with it. I know, it's a lot to take in at the moment, and if you want, I can find somewhere else in one of the neighboring towns, so that we can see each other more, but so you won't have to think that every time you walk outside I'll be there."

"I don't think you'll be out there every time I walk outside. I know that you'll be in here, or, more accurately, in there." Rory replied, pointing to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Come on Mom. Downstairs, diner. Coffee flowing all day long, you'll never leave, except, hopefully to go to work so you can actually afford Taylor's over-inflated rent."

"How do you know I have to pay rent to Taylor? And what do you mean, over-inflated?"

"Jess told me once that for the last few years Taylor has been systematically buying up the town, in his own little game of monopoly. He owns all the residential buildings on Peach and a bunch of other of the fruit streets, he's now moving over to Plum to acquire those."

"And what about the over-inflation?" she asked, grimacing at the idea of a giant Taylor, standing over the town, laughing manically at all the tiny people below him as he lifted the roofs off of houses and placed the people inside.

"That's a Luke thing. He thinks that Taylor charges too much for everything, including all of the stock in the market. That's why, even though he hates going into Hartford, he shops at one of the big chain supermarkets, because their prices are fairer."

"Well, missy, you certainly know a lot about the goings-on in this town, don't you?"

"I have eyes and ears in many circles," Rory explained, grinning proudly.

"I like that you like it here." Lorelai added after a moment. "I won't ruin it for you, I swear."

"Thanks, Mom. Um, I should probably do some study though, actually."

"Study?"

"For school."

"Oh, right. Of course, I'm sorry, I'll go and… I'll let you get on with that."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the tomorrow though, ok? And you can show me your fabulous new apartment. I'll even help you unpack some boxes."

"Sounds great. Alright well, learn good and I'll see you tomorrow." Rory smiled and nodded as her mother left the room.

* * *

Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pushed a piece of hair out of her face before moving through the curtain. Luke was the only person left in the diner aside from… Kirk. _Oh my God, I can't believe Kirk is still here, and he's still following Luke around like a little puppy._ She smiled at the memory of Kirk, as a teenager, completely idolizing everything that Luke ever did.

"How 'bout you get those cookies to go, hey Kirk?"

"But I haven't paid for them yet. Or my milk."

"That's ok Kirk, they're on the house tonight. And you should probably get going before your Mom starts to wonder where you are."

"That's true. She does worry if I'm out late at night. Alright, well, I'll be by sometime tomorrow, good night Luke, Lorelai." He nodded to them each in turn before walking to the door, clutching two choc-chip cookies.

"You need to be informed that he'll be back?" Lorelai asked, moving further into the room, standing by the counter.

"No. I know his schedule by heart. He still seems to think that he possesses an air of mystery. I just don't have the heart to break it to him."

"Well, it's very sweet of you to keep up pretences."

"I know he'd appreciate it if he were aware." Luke nodded and Lorelai smiled. "So what's the-"

"You got rid of-" they both spoke at the same time and then stopped. "You, you go first," Lorelai suggested, nervously shifting a piece of hair again.

"I was just wondering… how your talk with Rory went? And what the story is behind the moving van."

"Oh, well, um, not too bad. And I'm moving here." Lorelai replied simply.

"Really?" he looked surprised, a little. But not like it was a bad surprise, which Lorelai suspected was the only thing that was stopping her from running outside and driving back to New York at breakneck speed.

"Yeah. I decided that I want to be in my kid's life, so… moving seemed to make sense. Even though, I realize that you both probably should have had the chance to weigh in on the subject, but I was just sort of hoping we could make the best of a bad situation."

"No, that's good. I think it would definitely be good. For you and Rory."

"Thanks, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Well… so you talked, and she's alright with it?"

"Yeah, seems to be. For the moment anyway."

"I'm glad."

"Yes, because otherwise, you'd be the one who had to deal with the morose teenager. Sorry about that."

"But I don't?" Luke checked.

"No. That's right; she's in a relatively good mood, so you don't."

"Good."

"Good," he nodded and Lorelai found herself tugging on the same strand of hair she had already replaced behind her ear multiple times since arriving in the diner. "You managed to get rid of everyone?"

"Yeah, they all wanted to stick around, see what would happen after you went upstairs, but I called Sookie and she got Jackson to announce an emergency town meeting, so everyone rushed over to Patty's like the dutiful little freaks they are."

"Jackson can call town meetings?"

"No, he pretended to be Taylor."

"Ahh. But you couldn't manage to convince Kirk to go."

"Well, he's Kirk. While he is a freak, and usually pretty compliant to Taylor's demands, he's a special kind of freak, and for some reason has decided to worship the ground I walk on. At least this week,"

"It's not like it's the first time that's happened though," Lorelai pointed out, and, remembering, Luke shook his head.

"That's true." He replied and they were both silent a moment, as they thought back on the old days.

"Ok, well, I'll be off then." Lorelai announced, "I still have to unpack a couple of things and I have to start on the job hunt tomorrow, so I'll see you…"

"In the morning? For coffee."

"That's right, you do make pretty good coffee here, I've heard."

"I hear that too."

"So, you're really set on that? Never gonna drink the stuff, ever?"

"I did drink it remember? And I hated it, very much."

"That's right, you did, you took one tiny sip because your girlfriend begged you, and how could you possibly deny her on her birthday?" Lorelai asked, laughing at the memory. But then she stopped, as discomfort settled over the room once more. "I'm going to go now. Good night," she finally said, recovering, slightly.

"Night."

* * *

"..hiding out from an old boyfriend," she heard one of the women whisper.

"I heard it was debt collectors; she can't afford to pay back money she owes, so she decided to wait 'em out here."

"No, no. I bet you, it's all part of some elaborate plan to get Luke back." A third woman announced. "They used to date, you know."

"Duh, Tilly." Babette whacked the woman on the arm. "Everyone remembers that."

Lorelai ducked her head and sped up a little so she could pass the three gossiping woman by the news stand. She had known that her presence in town would peak a few people's interest, but this was just ridiculous.

Couldn't anyone understand that she wanted to be with her kid? Or, even that she'd just felt like a change of scenery? It was doing Rory a world of good, so why couldn't she have the same chance?

But then, she remembered that since she'd only just arrived in town the night before, and hadn't spoken to any of the townspeople directly, they would have no reason not to think up these stories. She hadn't explained anything yet, so why shouldn't they speculate?

_Because it's rude!_ She decided, making an abrupt turn and arriving on Sookie's street, instead of continuing on her way to the diner. At Sookie's there would only be two people to judge her, whereas Luke's would be chockfull of a jury of people who had no interest in listening to her side of things.

"Hello?" she called out, climbing the porch steps and opening the screen door. "Sookie? Are you here?"

"Kitchen!" The woman called out and Lorelai smiled.

"I don't know why I even bothered to ask," she commented, coming through the house and reaching Sookie's kitchen.

"Hi honey, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked brightly, moving across the room to place a plate piled high with food in front of Jackson.

"Well, I was headed to the diner for breakfast-"

"Really?"

"Yeah, coz I spoke to Luke last night, after Rory, and he said that I should come by. At least, I think he was saying he wouldn't throw me out, or ignore me, if I did. I don't know."

"I don't think I've ever seen Luke throw a person out of the diner. And he could too, he's pretty strong." Sookie commented, and Jackson, with a mouthful of food, nodded.

"Anyway, I was on my way there, and I was walking passed Hello! magazine. The town gossips are already hypothesizing on what it is exactly that I'm here for. I only heard it from one of them, but I'm thinking that the most popular theory will be that I've decided I want Luke back and I won't let anything get in my way."

"You do? Oh, because I just think that would be so-"

"No, Sookie. That's one of their theories. I never said that."

"Well, I'm just saying, if you do decide that's what you want, I know I'm sort of supposed to be his best friend, but I was yours first, and if you needed, I would help you to achieve that, because, also as his best friend, it would be nice for me to do something like that for him."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that." Lorelai told her. "It's crazy."

"Well, just keep it in mind…"

"Was there something that you needed, Lorelai?" Jackson asked, hoping to help divert his wife's attention. Lorelai smiled at him appreciatively, and Sookie began moving to fill another plate.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping for a cup of coffee, actually." She replied, as Sookie pulled out a chair for her.

"Of course sweetie, sit, sit. Have something to eat too. We can't have you hungry in your job interviews, can we? How would it look if your stomach just started growling right in the middle of an important moment?"

"Thanks Sook," Lorelai chewed on her eggs for a moment. "This is really good!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"Alright, well, I should get going, it was nice to see you again, Lorelai. And thanks for breakfast Honey." Jackson said as he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Yeah, you too Jackson,"

"Have a good day sweetie," Sookie gave him a quick kiss before he walked out the door and then she moved to sit at the table with Lorelai. "So, now that it's just us girls, tell me honestly; did you come back for-"

"No! I already told you this. And I already told you that I already told you this. I came here for Rory. That's it, although, like I told you last time, if we could be friends again, like before, I wouldn't say no to that. But I most definitely did not just decide to move to Stars Hollow to be with Luke again."

"Ok, ok. If you say so. But if that changes..?"

"Not that it will, but sure. If that changes, you'll be the first to know." Lorelai replied patiently. She loved this woman, and the town, she just had to remember that these people had a very strong sense of loyalty towards Luke and in that regard, would want to protect him from the evil woman who broke his heart all those years ago. "I should probably go too, actually." She added a moment later, before draining her coffee. "Lots of people to see, jobs to beg for, you know."

"Well, stop by the inn, ok? We might have something for you."

"Um, ok, I'll see how I go. Thanks again, for breakfast."

"Good luck!" Sookie called out as Lorelai smiled and headed back outside onto the street. As she began walking into the centre of town once more she noticed two women who were walking in the opposite direction, staring at her.

"Um, hi… Have we met?" she asked, hesitantly as they drew nearer.

"A long time ago," one of them replied, looking at her coldly.

"I can't believe you would dare show your face in this town again, after what you did to that sweet, sweet man."

"Ok, listen… Carrie, right? That's your name? You're Liz's friend, Crazy Carrie?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened between Luke and I in the past is none of your business, or, for that matter, anyone else's. But, let's just say, for conversations sake, that it is. I have apologized to him, and I know what you're going to say next!" she added, raising her voice in order to be heard over Carrie's objection. "A few meaningless words can't erase the pain that I caused, and I have no right to think that they do. Well, you're right, ok? I bet you're happy to hear that. But still, it's between us. And if Luke feels that my apology was sufficient, then, fine. If not, I'll offer another, and another until he is satisfied that I truly am sorry. But my point is here, that you have no right to come up to me on the street and tell me what an awful person I am for something I did almost fifteen years ago, alright? We've all moved on, so I suggest you do the same!" with that, Lorelai stormed off down the sidewalk, headed for the business section of town. But she didn't get far before she heard Carrie's final comment.

"Well, this place is really going to pot, if they'll let just anyone in,"

* * *

AN: Ok, so, a very large lack of Lit in that one. Sorry. But, I'm sure, now that Rory has to deal with her mother living in town, and Jess is dealing with his mother getting married, they will need to talk. And between the talks, there will surely be some… Ok. Anyway, I apologize, but I promise that it will be back. I hope you enjoyed, please reward my desire to torture Luke and Lorelai with awkwardness with a review. Pretty please?


	20. Discussions Of A Delicate Nature

AN: Alrighty, so I don't really feel like I acheived quite what I wanted with this chapter. Again. Which could be my internal Mitchum Huntzberger whispering in my ear that I just don't have 'it' (sorry, I was watching I'm A Kayak, yesterday, stupid Mitchum "same page" my foot...) Or it could just be that I'm delusional and maybe these conversations are how they're supposed to be. I'm a little more inclined to hope for the second option, because that means that I don't have to come up with a new passion, and also, I'm not as crazy as everyone thinks, what with the little evil man in my ear. Anyway, I will stop yammering now, let you get on with the reading, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Rory and Jess were at Jess' house, both absently watching the TV, until Rory grew bored and leaned in a little closer to Jess, placing a hand on his chest. "Jess..?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no." he told her firmly. "Don't ask me again."

"But it's been weeks. It won't be as bad as you're thinking; I promise I'll be gentle."

He tore his eyes away from the TV to look down at her pleading face. She'd been like this almost every day for the last two weeks and his resistance was beginning to falter. But only a little. "I'm just not ready yet, can you accept that?"

"Fine!" she sat back in a huff and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Thank you."

"I just don't understand what the big deal is!" she continued, "I won't be critical. I swear, all I want to do is read it; then I can tell you how amazing it is."

"Well, I don't want that either."

"Look, you wouldn't have sat down and written all of that stuff if you didn't want someone to read it someday, right?"

"Right. Someone, someday."

"So why not today? Who better than me? I like to read, so I'm sure I won't be bored and-"

"You hate Hemingway, and you've read The Fountainhead four times."

"Three and a half, I couldn't get through it the first time, 'cause I didn't understand a word. But what does that have to do with anything? You don't write like Hemingway, do you? If you do, I should remind you, the man blew his brains out, so he probably isn't the best candidate to model your life after. And also, I remember reading somewhere that he wrestled a man to the ground for giving him a bad review, so, really, I'm going to have to insist you find a new idol."

"What for? You just said that you would tell me how amazing my writing is, so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Does that mean you'll let me read it?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No."

"Ugh! Come on!"

"No, I told you, that book is private, so can we please just forget about it?"

Rory sighed as she studied Jess. He hadn't gotten quite as worked up since the night that she first found out about the book, and she knew him to be a fairly even-tempered person, so it was obviously important to him to be able to keep this to himself. "Alright, fine. I'll let it go again. For now, but don't think I will actually forget about it for real, ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jess replied, leaning over to give her a kiss while she tried to snatch the remote off him and changed the channel.

"… appreciate it, but really, Carrie, I don't think that was necessary." Liz came down the stairs, the phone up to her ear. She clicked her fingers a few times and the two teens separated to look at her. "Much better." She then turned her attention back to the conversation she was having; Carrie had just told her about the little chat she and Jill had had with Lorelai. "No, Carrie, I'm sure that you did, but Luke's a big boy. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need you fighting his battles for him in the street."

"Are you telling me, that if you had the chance to confront that tramp, you would just look the other way? You wouldn't want to give her a piece of your mind?" the other woman continued as Liz drifted around the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and then moving out to the back porch. She snickered at Carrie's calling Lorelai a tramp. She'd thought the same thing herself once or twice, but only because, while she was so mad at her, she'd tried to come up with all the meanest words she knew.

"Of course I would _want_ to say something to her. He's my brother after all, but I couldn't. She's one of Sookie's best friends-"

"So are you. And you never abandoned her, like some people."

"-her daughter is dating my son, and living with Luke. If I were to actually say something then… It just wouldn't be a good idea."

"You're too nice to people Liz, I've always thought that."

"Well, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm not letting you out of this conversation that easily. I wanted to make sure you'll be able to make the dress fitting with me tomorrow. Four o'clock?"

"Sure, I'll tell Jenny to go to a friend's place after school."

"You could bring her with you," Liz suggested, knowing that her friend would decline this offer right off the bat.

"Nah, she'll just get in the way. Or spend the whole time hiding under a chair. Its fine; if she can't find a friend to spend time with I'll just have Sarah collect her." Carrie explained, and Liz shook her head.

She'd known Carrie since high school, and she hadn't changed at all since then. All that had changed was that she (reluctantly, it seemed) got married, and had three kids, all of whom seemed to be a little less than normal. Jenny, the youngest, had recently begun hiding under furniture, a lot. Ryan, was the middle child, and somehow, pretty close to being the sanest in the bunch, probably because he took after his father more so than his mom, and Sarah, in her freshman year of high school, had made it clear to anyone who listened that she was going to get married as soon as possible and be just like her mother when she got older.

Liz had a feeling that none of the children were aware of how little Carrie wanted to be in their family, but she knew that she'd never leave; for all her complaining, deep down, she did really love them. Deep, deep down.

"Alright, well, that's great. I can't wait for you to see this dress. It's about a zillion years old with flowing sleeves. I look like Vanessa Redgrave in _Camelot_. Seriously, I've never loved myself in a piece of clothing, more than I do in this dress."

"That sounds great sweetie, but I've gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow at four, though, 'k?"

"Alright, thanks!" Liz hung up and sat back sipping her coffee.

_I'm getting married!_ She thought, excitedly. It wasn't as if this was the first time she'd thought about marriage, but when she had been thinking seriously about it last time, she'd had about thirty seconds to entertain the idea before her boyfriend freaked out and disappeared on her. Jimmy later apologized for his initial reaction to her news, and came back into her life before disappearing a few more times. She knew he meant well, coming back now and then to help her prepare for the baby, and then when Jess was born he was around a little more. But it was the going away bit she had a problem with.

How was she supposed to trust him, if he couldn't stand still for five minutes?

While Jess had been growing up, she'd dated a little, but none of the guys had really made her think of a future, so she had just been having a little fun while it lasted. They usually freaked out and ran for the hills once she told them she had a kid. But that was to be expected. She knew that when she found the right guy, the idea of her having a child wouldn't be a problem, so she had waited.

And then she met TJ.

He'd wanted to meet Jess a few months after they started spending time together, but Liz had made that mistake about seven years earlier and she wasn't ready to do it again. Luke and Jess had both made their opinions of her boyfriend very clear and the relationship had soured quickly. This time though, they both seemed to see how happy she was, and kept their mouths shut, even though she could tell they didn't exactly love the guy.

"They'll come around." She told herself.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had a feeling that the presence of the Gilmores would help with that, as it seemed the girls had powers over both her son and brother. "Best case scenario; they'll convince them to give TJ a chance and both disappear," she muttered to herself, knowing full well there was no chance of that happening. Jess was far too attached to Rory to just allow her to go, and Lorelai was putting down roots again it seemed.

_Not like this hasn't happened before though_, she thought to herself, half hoping that she would be proven wrong. There was no one who wanted to see the back of these women more than Liz. But having to see Luke and Jess mourn their absence was the bit she wasn't looking forward to; as little as she liked them, she loved those men and did not relish the idea of their broken hearts.

* * *

"And that right there is the reason we cannot hang out here." Rory announced as Liz moved into the kitchen. She leaned forward and picked up the Coke Jess had brought out earlier.

"What, Mom? She's fine. You just have to work out the best way to ignore her."

"I don't want to do that! And I don't want you to do that either. She's your mother! I just think it would be better for me not to spend too much time here."

"Well, there's either here, with my mom, the diner with Luke, or your mom's apartment. Unless you want to risk going out there, dealing with Taylor. Not a whole lot of fun options."

"No, I guess, you're right. Well we can work that out later. So, it's in two weeks huh?" Rory asked, switching topics and Jess nodded. "They really didn't waste anytime," she remarked. "And this Renaissance Fair theme, that's for real?"

"Yep." He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels again, not paying much attention to the TV screen, though.

"But she's only been doing that for… Well, less time than I've been here. How did she get so into it?"

"I don't know, but she has and she and TJ want to do it up just like one of those fruity things with court jesters and wreaths and the weirdness that should fit in perfectly in this town."

"They're definitely doing it here then?"

"Town square,"

"Wow. How are you doing with that?"

"Um ok, I guess. I want her to be happy, even if I'm not exactly doing cartwheels; she deserves it after all she's done for me."

"I would like to see you do cartwheels, any chance we can arrange that?"

"I really don't think so."

"Fine, no cartwheels. Yet. But I bet I can convince you,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We've had this conversation before, remember? I have magical powers."

"And do those magical powers help at all when it comes to finding a dress to wear to a crazy wedding?"

"You want me to go?" Rory asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend and if I have to be there, I'll need someone to help me keep my laughing in check. Plus, you live with Luke, and he'll be there, and Mom likes you well enough."

"With a sell like that, who could possibly refuse?" Rory joked and Jess opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "I'm kidding, I'd love to come. Thank you."

"No problem," Rory smiled at him for a moment, and then put her can of drink on the coffee table again, before leaning in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Jess asked, watching her eyes sparkle.

"Nothing," Rory shrugged, "just felt like it,"

"Well, don't let me get in the way of your future impulses."

"I won't." she grinned and he shifted a piece of hair that had fallen across her face.

"What about you? Your mom lives three blocks away now. Is that weird?"

"Yes. And no..." Rory replied, and Jess tilted his head, waiting for elaboration. "Well, since I've been away from her all this time, having her so close by is a little different, but then again, she's my mom and it feels… kind of right that she be here."

"So, since she's here, do you think she'll come to the wedding too?"

"Are you kidding? Did you not just hear your mom on the phone? She's made it very clear that she's not exactly Lorelai's biggest fan. Or mine, for that matter, but considering my lack of years, she seems to have decided not to hold me accountable for everything. Mom wouldn't dare show up there. I know that she has done a few stupid things in her time, but pissing off a woman on her wedding day is not one of them, and I really don't think it will be making it on the list any time soon. Plus, I think that, even if she refuses to admit it, she wants to make things right with Luke, and that really won't help her. At all."

"Keeping us on side would probably be a good idea, though, right?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, maybe we could let her know that we're here to _help_ and if she wants that, she'll have to make it worth our while, and let us hang out at her place, whenever we want."

"But I thought you just said you didn't want to hang out there, or here, or-"

"Mom has to go to work at some point, right? And our schedule's won't always match up, which means that sometimes, she'll be out of the apartment when we're not busy, so we could spend some time alone there, if we so desired. I mean, she already has a room for me and everything. I'm actually thinking we could make things a little difficult until she submits to our list of demands."

"We have a list now?"

"Oh, yes," Rory replied, grinning, proudly. "I just thought of it. She'll have to keep the fridge fully stocked with drinks and a variety of snack foods should be available. I'll probably have to get my own key. And we'll need to know her roster so that we can plan our time accordingly."

"You think really well on your feet," Jess praised.

"Thank you. It helps that I'm not actually on my feet though, I think."

"I'm sure it does. Isn't it a little presumptuous that she rent a two bedroom apartment?" Jess asked, realizing what Rory had said earlier.

"Thank you! Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Although, maybe not."

"What? You're either on Team Rory, or Team Lorelai. Pick a side!"

"Team Rory. I'm definitely on your side, it's just… she didn't turn up here and demand that you get your stuff out of Luke's did she?"

"Well, no. She's not a complete moron."

"So maybe this is her way of opening a door without busting through it, do you see what I mean?"

"No, I really don't."

"You're being given the option. You can either stay where you are, move into Lorelai's, or, as a compromise I'm sure she would love, you could maybe spend one or two nights a week with her."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"I've always been this way. Just, a couple days a month it's more evident than usual."

"Ahh…" Rory nodded and looked over at Jess again. He looked more relaxed now than he had been earlier."Ok but I'm sorry, I just have to ask you this one more time. Are you sure I can't read it? Because all I want is to know what you're thinking."

"All you had to do was ask," he replied, and she grinned, again, letting herself get excited, but instead of getting up to retrieve the note book, Jess cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

"Apparently we're both horrible liars," Rory looked up as Jess came and sat beside her at the bridge later that night. "Window?"

"Used the door,"

"That's an interesting approach."

"I thought so. What were you saying about lying to me?"

"Just that I have a feeling we both held back a little this afternoon, otherwise we'd both be safely tucked away in our beds right now."

"Right. Ok, what are you hiding?"

"I want to show you. I really do, because I know you won't criticize, that's not like you. I just…" He paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain. "I can't because, well, it's sort of about you."

"You want to show… Oh. Wow!"

"I mean it isn't like I've written an ode to you or anything. There are just parts that you're mentioned in and I don't want you to take one look at it and decide I'm a crazy stalker-freak."

"Are you kidding? I've dealt with crazy stalker-freak before; you most definitely do not fit the bill."

"That's reassuring,"

"Now I really know how strongly you feel about this I promise to stop pushing." Rory replied sincerely.

"It's not going to make you want to read it even more?"

"Well, no." she smiled at him. "It will, but I'll be less vocal about it, at least I'll try to be."

"Thank you."

"I should be getting back though. We've got another fun-filled evening with the grandparents tomorrow," Rory explained, making a move to stand up. Jess grabbed her hand, keeping her next to him.

"Wait a second. What about what you weren't telling me?"

"Oh, it was… Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Rory, come on. I just spilled my big secret; you can't do that to me."

"I met my father." She finally replied. "And I don't mean for half a second in the diner. I mean, I found out where he was staying and I went to see him. He was so pathetic and I actually… No, I didn't feel sorry for him. I felt nothing, because he was _no one._ I just don't want to be faced with that again, I don't ever want to look at another person who _should _have an impact on my life and have a big black hole. I don't want to cause someone to feel that either, you know? My life, it should mean something. I don't want to be nobody, and I'm afraid that if I let my mom back in she'll have some adverse affect on me and everything I've worked for will be gone."

"That's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because she is obviously trying really hard, and I can promise you, I'll never see a black hole when I look at you."

"You can't-"

"I'm not saying things won't change. We're sixteen, chances are our lives will take us in different directions whether we like it or not. But yours won't lead nowhere; I'm sure of that."

"I'm glad you have it all figured out."

"Yeah, well. this is one of my super brain power days, remember?" Rory nodded threading her fingers through Jess' "So much for nothing."

"What?"

"You said it was nothing. You didn't have anything you needed to share."

"Well I'm a compulsive liar."

"That explains a lot."

* * *

Like I said, not entirely sure that was right, but hopefully it was at least satisfactory. I'm thinking now we have the big talk out of the way, we might possibly be able to go back to reminiscing about Jess' childhood, possibly bring in a little bit about Rory's. And of course, get Liz and TJ all married off and everything. That's the plan, but as I'm sure we all know, my plans rarely, if ever pan out the way that I want. Please review!


	21. Don't Fight The Tights

AN: I thought about splitting this into two parts, when I realized how long it was getting, but then I changed my mind. You can all spare a few extra minutes right? Well, I hope so. I hope that this is alright, I didn't want to just use the transcript and add bits in, so I've sort of written around it, hopefully that worked out ok.

* * *

"Mom?" Jess called out as he returned to the house, carrying coffees and a couple of take-away containers from the diner.

"Upstairs!"

"I've got breakfast, so make sure you come down and eat something alright," he told her, making his way through to the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute," she returned. As he put everything down on the table and moved to collect some plates, Jess could hear her racing around from one room to the next above his head. She had been up late the night before, only just going to bed a few hours earlier.

She was nervous.

What with today being her wedding day and all, it made sense she'd be a little on edge, but the few glimpses he'd caught of her before he went out to get sustenance for the day, he could tell that although she was slightly terrified, she was also very happy.

"Ok, I'm here, what have we got?" Liz asked, gliding into the room. _My mother is gliding. Wow, this must really be it then, I guess._

"Blueberry pancakes for the bride to be, with a side of bacon and hash browns. Also, coffee. Because, who, really, can function without a little jolt from Luke's - or, shall we say, my - coffee?"

"Bless you, my beautiful boy!" Liz threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly for a moment. "Have I told you how grateful I am that you're here with me? It just means so much that you're here, willing to do this, even though, I know you aren't all that thrilled about it."

"Mom, you really don't have to keep thanking me, you know I'd do just about anything, coz, like you're always telling me, you gave me life, and I'll have to spend the rest of that life making up to you for that painful experience."

"I've trained you well, haven't I?" Liz asked with a wistful smile.

"You certainly have."

"Good. Ok, well, let's eat before this gets cold." Jess handed her a plate and she sat down, ready to dig into her food. "Did you see how things were going out there?"

"Kirk is torturing Patty, as are the Banyan boys."

"Oh no! Why? What's happened?"

"He's just bummed that he isn't the dance captain, so he's encouraging them to make the may-pole as unorganized as possible."

"I didn't want that! I thought it would be best to leave that decision up to Patty, she is the expert after all."

"Yeah, and he's Kirk. Don't worry, he'll get over it. You just have to concentrate on you, alright?"

"Ok." Liz took a deep breathe and then picked up her coffee. "Alright, I won't think about Kirk anymore, I'll finish my breakfast and go have a nice relaxing bath before Carrie arrives."

"That sounds like a very good plan. Except for the part about Carrie arriving,"

"Oh stop, she's one of my oldest friends; your god-mother."

"I know that, but it doesn't make her any less insane."

"Jess,"

"Sorry, forget I said anything. I'm going to head back to the diner soon, see if there's anything I can help Luke with."

"Or possibly just go so you can avoid Carrie and make eyes at Rory?"

"No, really. I think he needs help with the turkey legs. He's a little out of his depth when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Apologize to him again for me, would you? I really didn't mean for all of that stuff to be dumped on him."

"I don't think he minds all that much Mom. He just wants this day to be perfect for you. Everyone does."

"God this is a good town!" Liz gushed, a big smile on her face. Jess reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Glad you like it, well, I'm off. I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"But you didn't eat anything!"

"I'll just grab something while I'm over there. I told you, don't worry."

"I'll try," she replied as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Rory stared down at the thing in front of her, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Luke! I don't think this is right!" she called out and he came rushing into the kitchen, to look over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with 'em?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but I am not exactly an expert at cooking turkey legs. Seeing as I wasn't around four hundred years ago, when this food was in vogue, I have no idea what this is supposed to look like."

"Well, its… they're supposed to look like drumsticks, I think. Big drumsticks. And not that pale, so I say we just chuck them back into the oven for a little while longer and see how we go."

"Why am I doing the cooking for your sister's wedding anyway? I am not good at cooking. Shouldn't Sookie be here, or something?"

"Sookie's doing all the other food, plus she's running the kitchen at the inn, so the wedding is a favor. We just have to work these out."

"You're running the diner, so- I'll stop now, before I say something I'm going to regret, and end up having to finish this all myself."

"I think that would be wise." Luke replied. "I've gotta go out for a few minutes, are you alright with these?"

"Uhh, yeah. I guess, I'll just turn up the heat for a bit. Hopefully that'll do the trick."

"Hopefully,"

"What can I do to help?" Lorelai asked, popping through the doorway. Luke and Rory just stood staring at her. "Seriously guys, I know that you've probably got a lot that needs to be done, and since you're both supposed to be enjoying this wedding I want to help so there's minimal strain on you. Since I can't do anything about the demon children making Miss Patty's life a living hell, I want to do something here. So, give me a job, any job."

"Turkey legs!" Rory cried out, the first to recover from the shock of Lorelai's offer.

"What?"

"We're cooking turkey legs. But Luke has to be somewhere, and I need to get back out to the customers, so, could you keep an eye on the turkey legs?"

"Sure. I can even help with the customers, if you want. It looks as if the entire town has decided to come here for breakfast."

"It's their weird way of supporting Liz, I think." Luke explained as Lorelai crossed over to the oven and Rory went out to help Caesar. "Somehow they think that it's helpful to kill me just hours before the ceremony."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? You go do what you need to do to get ready and I'll take care of the turkey legs." She replied, crouching down to look inside the oven. "There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I want this day to go as smoothly as possible, and that means keeping the brother of the bride alive. I need to help, and I think its best that I do that behind the scenes so as not to upset anyone. You go, I've got this,"

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be back in a little while; I just want to go see Liz for a bit."

"Sure, sure. Everything's under control, so you do whatever." Luke nodded and after a moment walked out the door. "Ok boys, let's see how we're doing," Lorelai muttered, looking between a cookbook on the counter and the things in the oven.

"Alright, muffin me, and then I can help with the- You're not Luke," Jess stopped in the doorway, looking at Lorelai curiously.

"No. But I am in his kitchen, and my name starts with the same letter, so I can see how you'd get confused. Although, I'm a woman, and he's not, so that's-"

"Where is Luke?"

"He just left to go see your mom. Didn't Rory tell you?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, you know, 'bout five feet tall, dark hair, sparkly blue eyes, likes to read and kiss ya?"

"I- I didn't see Rory." Jess replied, looking at his shoes. Why did her mother have to say that? Her mother!

"Oh, well, she was out there a second ago, maybe she's been swallowed by the mob."

"We are unusually busy today." He agreed,

"I've noticed that. Ok, well, these seem to be doing fine, I don't think staring at them will help all that much, it'll probably just make them self-conscious. So, you said something about a muffin and help?"

"Yes, I just need something quick to eat, and it's a good thing Luke isn't here actually because he hates it when I don't have a 'proper breakfast'. Then I can get to work with whatever needs to be done."

"That's very good to hear. Well, you have your breakfast and I'll see you out there, among the crazy." Lorelai pointed as she headed towards the door.

"You bet,"

* * *

"Liz? You here?"

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I, ah, I wanted to talk to you. Where are you?" Luke replied, walking through to the kitchen. There was half a plate full of food abandoned on the table. But of course, the coffee cups had been drained. _…addicts,_

"In my room,"

"Oh, well, I can wait for-"

"Get up here!"

"Ok, I'll be right there…" Luke ascended the stairs and walked slowly down the hall towards his sister's bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have a business to be running?"

"That's being taken care of, I just wanted to see you before… the day got too crazy."

"Taken care of? Did you join the mafia or something?"

"No. I've just got some help." He explained, sitting on her bed as she continued moving around.

"You left your business in the hands of a temperamental Hispanic man and a sixteen year-old delinquent?"

"Rory's not a delinquent, she's just… Never mind, its fine, ok? The diner is fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm great!"

"Great. really?"

"Well, a little shaky, see?" she held her hand out and Luke noticed that it was wobbling a bit. "But otherwise, great. I'm really happy about this big brother."

"Good, I'm glad."

"You are?" Liz asked, skeptically, coming to sit beside him.

"I'm not TJ's biggest fan, but, yes. I am very happy that you've found someone who loves you and wants to be with you. The fact that he fits into this town so easily is a little worrisome, but, other than that, its all good. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you."

"Now, I've got… Before he died, Dad made me promise to always look out for you and Jess, so I just-"

"You have. You've always been there for us, and I can't possibly thank you enough."

"Well, I had to. Even if he hadn't said that to me, you're my baby sister, and it's my job to make sure you're ok. You're getting married, though, so I can finally have a little peace. You're TJ's headache now."

"Oh! Luke, you can't be mean to me today! That's not fair."

"No, I know. I'm sorry. What I mean to say is… I love you, Liz. No matter what happens, remember that I'm always here for you. Anything you need, you can always come to me."

Liz covered her face biting her lip before she stood up and paced the room. "Can I just say how glad I am you came and did this now? Before I was dressed and had my make-up on and all that. Because you would have just set us way back and we'd have to start all over. Thank you."

"For making you cry?"

"For what you said, I just wish… I wish they could be here. They would love the man you've become."

"They'd be proud of all you accomplished too, little sister."

"Don't! You're gonna make me…" she took a deep breathe, trying to stop any more teas from escaping. "That was a close one,"

"Ok, well, at the risk of causing even more water works, I'll give you this, and get out of here," Luke explained, removing a small box from his pocket.

"What is this?" Liz asked, smiling at him as she took the box and opened it.

"Just, you know, something old. Or borrowed, maybe, if you want to keep your dress as something old and give this back later. But you should keep it. I don't know if you have your something new and blue yet, but you should have this."

"Luke, these are Mom's… I can't-"

"They should have gone to you anyway. I don't know exactly what anyone was thinking, giving me a string of pearls, but they did, which means they're mine to do what ever with and I want you to have them, so, there you go."

"Thank you so much. I just… Oh, God! You can't do this to me all day, ok? It's not fair, I'll be all blotchy and horrible."

"You look beautiful," Luke objected.

"Oh get out of here!"

"Liz? I come bearing champagne," Carrie called out from downstairs, and Luke looked trapped suddenly.

"Coming!" she took her brother's hand and stood up. "Don't worry I'll keep her distracted in the kitchen long enough for you to sneak out the front, ok?"

"Thanks. I'm just not really up for discussing 'the night' again."

"I understand. Thank you for this, and what you said. I'll see you later at Patty's ok?"

"Sure." Luke nodded and looked nervously down the stairs. Liz went down first, got her friends attention and pulled her towards the kitchen giving Luke the chance to tiptoe down the stairs and race out the front door.

* * *

Liz and Carrie walked into the diner a little later, and sat at an empty table. The place had quieted down a lot; people had realized how little patience Luke had for them on this particular day, it seemed and so they mostly cleared out. Either that or they didn't want to be there when Lorelai was supposedly running things.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it? One last Luke's fix as a single woman," Liz commented, looking around. A few people waved and smiled at her.

"I still don't see why you're doing it Liz." Carrie told her, picking up a menu as Jill and Anna came in and took seats at the table.

"Because I love him! You should understand this, you're married."

"Exactly, I'm married, that's why I don't understand. Haven't you been listening to me all these years?"

"No. I've tried not to."

"Hi, ladies, what can I get you?" Lorelai asked and all four women turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie demanded.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Maine now, or something?" Anna added.

"Maine?"

"I'll just get a cob salad, thanks, Lorelai." Liz interrupted. "Girls?" they all ordered and Lorelai moved away to organize their food. "I'll be right back." Liz told her friends, before following the other woman into the kitchen. Jess stood at the grill, flipping burgers, and keeping an eye on the fries as well. "Honey, would you mind giving Lorelai and me a moment alone?" she requested and he looked at the food and back at her.

"Um, sure…" removing the basket of fries from the oil, Jess took one last look at the two women before leaving.

"Sorry, did you want-"

"I'm sorry about the girls. And about Carrie especially, for what she said the other week,"

"Oh, no. It's totally fine."

"It is not." Liz objected, giving Lorelai a wry smile.

"No. Not really, but I get it. You all hate me and I understand it, completely."

"I don't hate you, I don't hate anyone. I think out of all the people I dislike, you are pretty close to the top. But I don't hate you."

"That's actually really nice to hear. Thanks Liz."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that. So don't give up, ok? I know that I've been pretty awful to you lately and to Rory too, but I really… he's my brother."

"Yeah, I know."

"Remember this is a close-knit community, so if everyone's acting like Carrie, Anna and Jill, don't take it personally. They just love Luke a lot and want to protect him."

"I got that."

"And, um, I don't know what you have on today, and I totally understand if you don't want to, because this just came to me and it sounds completely insane in my head. I probably should have checked first, because it's not just me to consider, but I'm still going to ask." Lorelai frowned as Liz rambled on a little, unsure of how this conversation would turn out. "Would you like to come today?"

"Come to the wedding?"

"Yeah. It would be nice to have my old friend there when I get married."

"I-- Liz, I'd love to."

"Good. And you don't have to dress up as a minstrel or anything, because this is really short notice, so just wear whatever you're comfortable with, ok?"

"Sure. I'm sure I could find something. Thank you."

"Your welcome, ok, well, I should get back out there, before they think we've killed one another. Jess, you can come back in now." She called out, making her way to the door.

Lorelai watched Jess return to the stove, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just… the food needed me."

"The food needed you?" Lorelai repeated slowly. "I think you've been spending a little too much time with a certain Gilmore girl," she observed.

"We should probably start getting ready soon, ok Jess?" Luke suggested, poking his head in the door "I'm gonna close up, so after this lot clears out I want you to go home and get cleaned up."

"I don't need to; I brought my stuff over here."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's up in my- in Rory's room."

"Well, where's Rory's stuff? Where's Rory?" He asked after a second of thought. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She went over to Patty's to check if there was anything that needed doing there." Lorelai explained. "I said it should be alright, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. That's good. Alright, well, I'll just get rid of these people and then… I guess we'll get ready."

"I also told her to go to my place when she was done, so you won't have to deal with a teenaged girl taking over the bathroom when you need to shower… or shave or whatever you need to… Um, customers? I'll go get rid of the… excuse me,"

Luke and Jess both watched as a flustered Lorelai made her way out of the room. "That was… interesting,"

"Go upstairs." Luke instructed.

"But we haven't finished-"

"Just go upstairs; I'll be up in a minute."

"Where's my brother-in-law to be?" TJ cried out as he came into the diner. "Where's my future step son? There you guys are! What are we doing? We gotta get ready, coz I'm gettin' married today!"

"Yeah, yeah, TJ we know. Jess is gonna take you upstairs, show you where everything is, and I'll be up soon, ok?"

"Well you'd better hurry Luke, coz I think this is one of those important bonding things that family is supposed to do."

"Don't wanna miss that," Jess told his uncle, patting him on the shoulder, before leading TJ out of the room.

"No, that would be tragic."

"… thanks so much. We'll see you later. Bye!" Lorelai waved as the last customer left and then she turned to where Luke stood, holding a plate of fries. "Um, I sort of announced to the room that you were closing early and I guess, they all knew why, 'cause they all lined up at the register right away. All the food was paid for, even the stuff that didn't make it out to the tables so, now you've got something to snack on while you're getting ready, I guess."

"Well, thanks for that. And everything, this morning. You were a great help."

"Sure. It was fun. So, I'll be off now and I'll see you… Later." Luke nodded as Lorelai walked out and then he turned to go up to his apartment and get ready for his little sister's wedding.

* * *

"Would you look at the pretty girl in my apartment?" Lorelai came in and dropped her purse on the couch, looking at Rory as she adjusted her dress in front of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

"That's a great dress, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom. I feel kind of idiotic,"

"You don't look it, definitely no idiocy in that outfit at all. Did you want some help with your hair?"

"I was thinking I'd just… like this?" she pulled part of it back and Lorelai nodded, before rummaging through a draw.

"Here, tie it up with this," she suggested, handing over a ribbon, almost the exact same shade of purple as Rory's dress. She wore a full-length skirt, attached to a corset and underneath that was a white peasant-style top, with puffy sleeves that she kept readjusting. "You nervous?"

"I don't know why." Rory replied, tying a neat bow in her hair, before scowling at it, pulling it out and trying again with just a simple knot. "I mean, it's not like I'm the one getting married. But I don't think I've ever actually been to a wedding before and…"

"Definitely never your boyfriend's mother's wedding. Yes, I see why you're slightly freaked, but you've got nothing to worry about. You look amazing in that dress, Jess will love it, and everyone will think you fit in so well with the fair that they may even try to convince you to join them on the road."

"That's not a very helpful thought,"

"You wouldn't enjoy living like a peasant, selling jewellery, or crossbows? What about the fruit-ice?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, trying not to laugh. She'd decided that was the best course of action where her mother was concerned; not showing too much emotion.

"I overheard some stuff at the diner, when Liz was talking to her friends."

"You saw her? How was that?"

"Not… too bad. Actually, she, um, how would you feel about me coming to the wedding? I have the permission of the bride and everything."

Rory turned away from inspecting herself and looked directly at Lorelai.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was trying to keep a little distance between them, how could she do that if her mom kept showing up everywhere? In town, at the diner, Liz' wedding? It was impossible to keep up a barrier with the woman constantly trying to get in.

'But then again,' she thought, 'maybe I don't really need to?' Jess had said she wasn't going to become nothingness, and she was inclined to believe him, because his thoughts on the subject had been a lot nicer than hers. 'So maybe it won't be all bad?'

"I… well, I don't know. Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

"I'm assuming you mean Luke, and no."

"Should you? It would probably be more his decision than mine."

"I probably should, but I'm asking you. What do you think? If you don't want me there, I'll be more than happy to find some other way to spend my day. You just say the word."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"You can come. God, that sounded like I'm all-controlling, didn't it? I mean, it's ok with me, if you come. If you want to,"

"Thank you Rory. That really does mean a lot to me. You know, Liz and I were friends once too, and I just feel like if I can, I should make every effort to fix my relationships. Obviously you and my parents have top billing, but then there's Luke and Liz and just, everyone, All of my friends, I just abandoned every one of them and I need to make it up to them."

"Well, ok. I guess you'd better get cracking then. Do you have something to wear?"

"Yeah, I think. But you should get going, shouldn't you?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to go see how things are progressing? You have a backstage pass to your very first wedding. Take advantage of it Kid."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you there then," Lorelai nodded and started for her room, but a knock at the door stopped her. Rory froze too, and they turned to look at one another. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. Everyone we know is on their way to this wedding, and almost all of those people… I don't know."

"I'll get it, you go get dressed."

"Ok, thanks sweets. I'll see you in a bit." Lorelai continued out of the room and Rory reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, she didn't even bother to hide her displeasure.

"What are you doing here?"

"Greetings my lady, your lord hath come to escort you forthwith." Tristan announced before bowing.

"Could you be more of a loser if you tried?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes and picking up her purse.

"If I tried?" he straightened up and cocked his head to the side, considering for a moment. "Yes, I believe so, you ready to go?"

"Are you forgetting something?" Tristan looked around for a moment and Rory shook her head. "I have a boyfriend. You might remember him; dark hair, carries a book with him just about everywhere, goes by the name of Jess, and, oh yeah, he's also, sort of your best friend."

"Oh yeah, he told me to come meet you. He's hanging out backstage for the time being, so he wanted to make sure that you had someone to keep you company."

"Hanging out backstage… what is with the two of you today?"

"The two of who?"

"You and my mother. You're both very odd. And it's whom."

"I knew that. You're just jealous because you don't understand our uniqueness. And plus, where he is right now technically is backstage, because it's in the back of Miss Patty's studio."

"Fine, you win this round, but I'd really prefer that you just refrained from speaking to me as much as possible. That way there's more of a chance that you make it to the end of today alive."

"Duly noted," Tristan nodded and then continued to walk silently beside Rory until they reached the dance studio.

* * *

"Ok, I think we're all set here, sweetie." Patty announced taking a last look at Liz' hair, "you ready to do this?"

"I am. Let's get this show on the- oh no!"

"Mom? What happened?" Jess turned away from the door to see his mother, clutching her side.

"I ripped my dress. I can't believe this, everyone's out there, ready to start, and I ripped my dress!"

"I'll go tell 'em they've gotta hold on, while you try and fix that," Carrie replied, heading for the door.

"Why did I never learn how to sew? My mother tried to teach me, but I just never paid enough attention."

"Oh who had the time? There are so many more important things to be doing in life than sitting around, sewing," Patty informed Liz as the door slid open and Lorelai snuck in.

"Word on the street is that we have a wardrobe malfunction."

"Oh, Lorelai thank God! I'm such a klutz, I was getting up ready to go, and I ripped it, now we're going to have to start late."

"Relax, today's your day, you get to hold everyone up. They're only here to see you. Let me see, what have we got here?" she took the sewing kit from Patty and in no time at all Liz was standing in her dress, looking absolutely perfect. "There, you're all done."

"You're a miracle worker," Patty announced and Lorelai ducked her head.

"I'll go let everyone know we're back on schedule. Have you got everything you need?"

"Got my dress, I've got my away-giver, I'm all set. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll go find a seat then. You look great," she added, before heading back outside.

* * *

"Mom, what's going on? I thought they were supposed to be starting by now? And I'm pretty sure, Luke's going to die soon if something doesn't distract Carrie. Either she'll suffocate him with her boobs, or he'll do some serious self-harming in order to get away from her."

"Yeah, that Carrie's a real treat. But it's ok. Everything is fixed now, so we'll find Luke, send Carrie back over to Liz and everyone will make it through this alive,"

"Good, because I think Jess is finally coming around to the idea and it would really suck if something were to go wrong now."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, come on." They headed off to find Luke and soon everyone was sitting in their seats, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Ah jeez, do they have to make this the silliest thing ever?" Luke muttered as the minister strolled up to the gazebo singing and strumming a guitar. Rory, sitting between Luke and Lorelai rolled her eyes and her mom just bit down hard on her lip trying not to laugh aloud. Tristan looked riveted by the whole thing as he sat on Lorelai's other side. Once Jess had done his job of safely getting his mother from one end of the aisle to the other he came and sat in the empty seat between Rory and Luke.

"Very well done," Rory whispered.

"Thanks," he smiled as the two people up the front planted the ceremonial sword and told each other how they felt.

* * *

"I didn't realize you'd be here today," Luke commented as he and Lorelai headed over to where the food had been set up. Rory and Jess had run off somewhere with Lane, Tristan and Lindsey, this was the first time they'd been left alone all night.

"Oh, well, yeah. I'm not crashing or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Liz was in the diner and she invited me. I thought about not coming, but then I figured if she was ok with my being here then it should be alright."

"Yeah. No, I get that. I was just saying it was a bit of a surprise."

"A bad surprise?" Lorelai enquired as she pulled out a seat and sat down with her plate of turkey legs and an assortment of other foods.

"Well, I… um."

"Because I want you to know that I heard what you said after Rory's birthday, ok? I know we're over and that's all done, and it's fine. That isn't why I moved here."

"I know."

"You do?"

"You came here for Rory, so you could mend your relationship with her. I understand that."

"Good. I'm glad it's clear to at least one person."

"The others will realize in time. I think they just need to adjust."

"Right. And my being in their faces in the diner this morning and here now, that probably isn't helping, is it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but that's their problem. People are just going to have to deal with seeing you at these types of things."

"You know of another wedding coming up?" Lorelai joked, but Luke just shook his head.

"I mean, things around the town. The more they see you around, the less interested they'll be and eventually you'll just be another person that lives here, nothing special."

"Well I don't want that." she pouted and he couldn't help smiling.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. You're Lorelai Gilmore, not one of the many," he replied, and then he realized that he had said her name with no difficulty at all. Usually he just stuck to her first name, because somehow, that was easier, but he'd said the whole thing (well, almost, but he never used to use her middle name anyway, so that didn't really matter.) and it was fine.

"Exactly."

"There you two are." Liz and TJ arrived in front of them, both beaming,. "My big brother, my hero, and our wedding savior," She added, giving Lorelai a small smile.

"Oh, I didn't really do anything,"

"Are you kidding? You guys should have seem the mess I made of this dress, but Lorelai came in and she had it all fixed in no time, it was amazing."

"Well, it was just… it was easy."

"Can you just let the woman thank you?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded, biting her lip.

"Ok, you're welcome, Liz. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks. Wasn't Jess great?"

"It wasn't like it was a hard thing for him to do," TJ commented, "but he did it pretty good."

"Yeah, he really did." Luke replied.

"I'm starving!" Liz realized suddenly.

"Well, come on then, let's go and get you some chow." Liz allowed her husband to lead her away and Lorelai sat back in her chair, smiling after them.

"She's amazing, that sister of yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It just seems like some people are more suited to parenthood than others, they're better at dealing with the pressure. I mean, Jimmy and Chris and I, we were never really meant to be that great at it, I think. But you and Liz are just both amazing. Jess is a great kid; you guys did a terrific job with him. I guess Idid what I did, because I thought I could give Rory a better life than she would have had with my parents. But I screwed everything up."

"You did not." Luke argued. "I was there remember? I was with you all through your pregnancy and the first two years of Rory's life, I saw it all. You did nothing wrong – well, except for maybe, drinking coffee everyday while you were pregnant. But my point is, you were a- are a great mom. Things may not have been going too well for the last few years, but you did the right thing. This separation was good for both of you. Rory was... I don't want to tell you your kid was a monster, but-"

"No, I know. She really wasn't headed down a good path. But you're doing such a great job with her. She's made such a turnaround since she was at home with me. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

"You want to thank me?" Luke asked, and Lorelai nodded.

"Of course I do."

"Don't run away again."

She smiled, "Not planning on it this time around. You know, I have friends-"

"We were here fourteen years ago."

"I also have a job, which, I know, I had one then too, but I'd like to think I'm a little more responsible than I was at eighteen."

"You are, I can see it. You shouldn't worry so much. Things are going so well for the two of you; just enjoy it for a bit, alright?"

"Thanks, I'll try." They were quiet for a moment until Kirk who had been given the job of DJ – over Lane's objections – announced that Liz and TJ 'wouldst enjoy others to join them in their modest wriggles.' They each looked up for a moment, caught sight of Rory and Jess out on the floor, looking a little embarrassed, and then glanced at each other. But ater a fe seconds of consideration, shook their heads and returned to their food.

* * *

AN2: How was that?


	22. Childhood Memories

AN: My God! 22 chapters? Where did those come from? Ok, well, I have no idea how long this is going to last, I do however know that it shall soon be Christmas, in Stars Hollow at least, with the snow and all that. Here in Australia (as, in most other parts of the world, I'm sure,) it is only the 2nd of November, yet when I walked into the shops yesterday, I saw Christmas trees, I heard caroles, and I wanted to throw up. Because I will have to go to work today and see Christmas trees, listen to caroles and supress the urge to throw up for five whole hours. But enough about me, how are you doing? Let me know will ya? Drop a review when you're done.

* * *

"I just don't think this is very fair," Rory complained collapsing onto the couch

"It's only for a few more days, then Mom and TJ will be back and you'll have your room again." Jess reminded her.

"No, I don't care that I had to give you the room. I know I said I wouldn't give it up again, but I was only kidding. What I'm not happy about is the fact that I had to leave the apartment entirely. The last time those two went away we were dating but they still let us stay there together."

"There wasn't really any other choice last time," he added. "However, now, you have somewhere else to stay, while I take back what was once my room."

"Do they not trust us now, or something?" Rory asked, continuing on with her own thoughts, having barely heard Jess' response.

"Well…"

"Because that's ridiculous; have any of these people met you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really, just… I'm just not all that thrilled about living here."

"With your mom?"

"With my mom," Rory agreed. "No one asked me, they all just decided that it would perfectly fine and shipped me off."

"I didn't realize it was still that big of a deal for you,"

"It's not… that big. I mean, I understand that having her around is not the end of the world, and spending time together is good for us, but that doesn't mean that I want this yet, you know?"

"So what if we switched?"

"You want to live with my mother? Is there something you aren't telling me? Some Mrs. Robinson fantasy you've come up with, perhaps, that you'd like to act out with her, in the privacy of her home, so no one is the wiser?" Rory joked and Jess jumped off the couch, his ears turning the deepest red that Rory had ever seen on another person.

"No! God- No, that's not what I… I just thought, if… never mind. Forget I said anything at all, ok?"

"I'm not sure I can," she replied grinning.

"You're the one that turned my helpful suggestion into something extremely dirty, so you're going to have to just… deal with her, alright?"

"I'm sorry! I was only kidding. That was very nice of you to offer, but it's alright. I'll find a way to deal with it. I mean, last night I remembered to say good night to her before I went to bed. I haven't done that in a long time. Mostly because we usually weren't in the apartment together when it was supposed to be bedtime, when we lived together last, but still,"

"So things aren't too bad then?"

"I guess not."

"Would you consider staying here, on a more permanent basis then?"

"Why? Has something happened? Did your mom call and tell you she wasn't coming back?" Rory paled and Jess had to suppress a laugh. "Because I can fix that, give me the phone and I'll have her back in town within hours."

"Wow, I think I'd actually like to see that, provided you tell me what you plan to say to her first,"

"Jess, be straight with me here, ok? Is there a reason I should be getting used to living in this building, as apposed to the one where the coffee is?"

"Aside from the fact that this is where your mom lives, and people usually like to think that living with family is the norm? No. I was just thinking that by the time Mom gets back, maybe you guys will have decided that you like it, and you might want to stay here,"

"And leave Luke all alone at his place, after he's grown so accustomed to seeing my scowling face every morning? I don't think so. Plus, I'm pretty sure it would take longer than a week for me to come to that conclusion."

"Fair enough,"

"I already agreed to one night a week, which I told her about; she seemed very happy with the idea by the way, but I don't think I'm quite ready for more than that yet. Aside from the week from hell brought about by your mother's new marriage. Seriously, I think they've all been conspiring against me, and I wouldn't put it passed them to suddenly decide to join their friends out on the road for the next six months. Oh no, did I just jinx it?

"I dunno, let's do that unjinxing thing Lane and I used to do when we were kids."

"What?"

"Give me your hand," Jess instructed and Rory did. Taking hold of her pinky, he moved his hand in a circle, Rory's, being connected followed. "Jinx back, double pinky, round the side, double pinky, jinx back,"

"…Jinx back." Rory added as he finished, loosening his hold on her hand. "What the hell was that?"

"When we were little and we really wanted something to happen, if someone said something we thought might cause it not to happen, then we'd do that and usually it worked."

Rory smiled and picked up Jess' hand, examined his fingers for a moment. "How much would you hate it if I told you, you were adorable right now?"

"After that whole Alice in Wonderland thing, I guess the jinx back isn't too bad," he conceded "So if you must…"

"That is absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever heard. And I didn't even have to bribe you or go to your friends. Tell me more stories,"

"Hang on a second, what about you? The only thing I've ever heard you mention was the reason for your arrest. Which, I've gotta say was not very cute, so it's your turn."

"Really? You're not going to give me anything till I come up with one of my own?"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine! Ok, well there was… I can't believe I'm about to admit this to you, but there's no other way to get any other stories out of you is there?" Rory checked one last time.

"Nope."

"Alright, well, when I was little… eight maybe, I'm not sure, I remember Mom and I were watching Sleeping Beauty and I announced that I was going to marry the prince."

"You wanted to marry a cartoon?"

"Well, I didn't realize at the time that it was impossible to do that," Rory replied, hiding her face for a moment before launching to her own defense. "I just thought… he looked nice, and he was a prince and he woke Aurora up from that spell, so I figured he was something special. Plus he was way better than the Cinderella prince, 'cause he could dance."

"Cinderella's Prince Charming couldn't dance? Are you forgetting where they first met?"

"No, I know he could dance, but Sleeping Beauty's prince danced solo, whereas we never got to see Cinderella's man showcase any of his skills without holding on to her."

"I guess you're right. Well that's sufficiently embarrassing, I suppose."

"Good, now it's your turn again."

"But the jinx thing was my second one. Plus, Lindsey's probably already told you a whole bunch, so really-"

"No, she hasn't, because in case you didn't notice, she went out of town almost immediately after telling me about the cat. If she hadn't been at the wedding I would have thought you'd arranged for her to just mysteriously disappear."

"No, that's not my style. I simply gather information about people that I can use against them later. After eight years, Lindsey is pretty much screwed; if she ever does anything like that again, I'm going to retaliate in a very big way."

"And you expect me to continue talking after that?" Rory asked, incredulously, standing up and moving to the kitchen to get a drink. "I don't think so mister."

"Yes, actually, I do." Jess replied, following her the short distance to the fridge. "Because I know how much you want more dirt on me." He added, putting an arm around her waist as she poured two glasses of juice.

"You mean you have actual dirt to share?" Rory turned around, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Alright, I'll give you the weeping willow story, but only if you promise that afterwards, I get another one."

"That all depends on what happened with the weeping willow."

"I bet I can guess something that you would be less than willing to admit to," Rory replied, stalling.

"Go right ahead."

Rory tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment, while Jess stood back and leaned against the countertop behind him. "You… you wished that you were Alfalfa, so that you could go out with Darla. Because you thought that their date at the clubhouse was just the best ever!"

"I couldn't stand Darla. She was actually a little too stuck up for me."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Interesting. Ok, the Olsen twins then. You wanted to be adopted by the Tanners so that you could spend everyday with Michelle and of course Stephanie, DJ and Kimmie."

"I can't believe you know all of their names." Jess laughed, walking back to the living room.

"What was their father's name? And the uncle?"

"Danny and Jesse." He replied without a pause, and then smacked himself on the forehead. "Idiot,"

"Uh huh."

"That's it, I have to get out of here, I'm going home to watch the Godfather, reinstate my masculinity."

"If you stay," Rory cajoled, "I'll tell you what I did with the weeping willow."

"Alright, fine. But it had better be good."

"Well, when I found out the name of this tree that was outside of our building, I got really worried about it. So I would sit out there for ages each day, trying to cheer it up. I borrowed joke books from the library, I made up a silly dance, but I never really knew if it was working, so I asked my teacher what else I could do and she told me that the tree was fine, that was just the name that it was given, but it wasn't actually sad. So then I stopped. I still went out occasionally to talk to it, just to make sure that it really was ok, but eventually I gave up talking to a tree, because, really who needs people to think they're that crazy, they talk to foliage?"

"I ran away once." Jess returned once his laughter had subsided.

"You ran away? Why?"

"I just… I wanted to go out by myself, so I waited until Babette was busy feeding her cats, because Mom was at work and I was staying next door for a few hours after school. So I grabbed my backpack with my banana and Hi-C, and I took off. I wasn't allowed to cross the street by myself yet, and that kind of limited how far I could go, but I still wanted to try. I walked for a bit 'til I came to the end of our street. I sat there for a while, thought about continuing around the block, but I was getting tired, so I got comfy in the grass and ate my banana. It was getting dark by then, which I knew meant that Mom would be home soon, so I got up and started back. Halfway home I saw Morey coming towards me, looking around wildly, calling out my name, so I ran over to him and he swooped me up. Turns out Babette hadn't noticed yet that I wasn't there, and instead of worrying her, Morey had said that he was just going to take me out for a bit, we went back to the house and never said another word about it."

"Mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas, in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.'

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "I'm completely serious. I remember listening to her tell one of her friends about this recurring dream she was having about them."

"You've been talking to Luke, haven't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because _my_ mom had a recurring dream about them,"

"No way!"

"She did. She told me all about it, every day for a month she would come down form her room in the morning and say, 'well, I had that dream again.' It was very disturbing."

"I can imagine, at least I didn't have to listen to Mom's story, but you were stuck. Poor thing."

"I'll get over it. One day, when I'm writing my memoir, I'll be able to fill at least three chapters with the many disconcerting factoids she's shared with me over the course of my life."

"That's mature."

"Says the girl who can't wait to move back in with my uncle so she can get away from her own mother,"

"It's just nice, you know? To be less than ten feet from pie at all times."

"Of course, that's your only reasoning."

"Shut up and kiss me, you cat-napping runaway."

"Prince Charming lover,"

"Full House junkie,"

"Tree crisis counselor,"

"Oompa Loompa offspring,"

"Alright this is getting ugly, just kiss me already, would you?" Jess laughed and complied, before the apartment door opened.

"Oh, come on now, none of that." Lorelai warned walking in and plopping onto the coffee table in front of them. "I know I'm not exactly well-known for enforcing rules, but really, I don't want to get into any trouble with the other adults."

The two teens took one look at Lorelai and both burst into a fit of laughter as they each recalled the conversation they'd just had.

"What? Is there toilet paper on my shoe?" she asked, getting up and moving away from them. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Mom," Rory tried to regain her breath as her laughter died down a little, "we were sort of in the middle of something here, could you maybe go back out into the hall for a few minutes? We'll let you know we're done."

"I don't think so, missy. I've been out of the apartment all day, and let me tell you, working for Kirk is no picnic. The guy seems like he'd be a pretty cool boss, but he has so little in his life that he's just… he's like an evil dictator when it comes to the late returns slot." Lorelai explained, as she moved to the kitchen. "There's no coffee." She said, turning around. "School ended over two hours ago, you didn't make any coffee?"

"About that," Rory began

"Yeah?"

"It's just… after living at Luke's and having his coffee on tap twenty-four/seven, other coffee just doesn't taste right. So I've decided I'm not drinking that stuff you have here."

"And that also means you won't make any for the rest of us?"

"Jess agrees with me, don't you Jess?" Rory asked, turning her attention back to her boyfriend who had remained silent since the laughing stopped.

"I'm going to head home now I think leave you two to sort this out amongst yourselves." Jess replied, standing up.

"Wha- But, wait, I thought we were going to trade more embarrassing childhood anecdotes. You can't leave now,"

"Oh, did Rory ever tell you about the time she-"

"Nice to see you, you'd better be off now. Bye!" Rory called out, pushing Jess towards the door.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Lorelai pouted. "I was just going to tell him about the time we were in a mall and your pants fell down. Remember how I called you Droopy Drawers?"

"No, actually, I must have repressed that one. He knows enough for now though, anyway. I think we can leave stories that involve public viewings of my undergarments for a little later in the relationship, sound fair to you?"

"Oh fine, if you want to play it that way. So, tell me, how was school today?" Lorelai asked, collapsing onto the couch.

* * *

Just a short one, but I thought it was about time I bowed to the pressure and let you know a little more about the fun parts of their childhoods. Maybe one day soon Rory will divulge more personal information, just not yet. Review!


	23. I'll Be Home For Christmas

"Look Rory!" Lorelai pointed excitedly to the centre of town where a small crowd had gathered. It had been almost a month since TJ and Liz returned from their honeymoon and despite her earlier pledge to not want to spend more than one night a week at her mom's Rory had begun spending two with her mother, Thursday and Friday nights usually. "They're practicing for the Christmas procession."

"Christmas isn't for another three weeks almost," Rory argued. "Why are they starting now?"

"It's tradition. They always started early, to make sure they got it right. They like their routines."

"Well, their routines are stupid."

"Speaking of which, Mom and I were talking last night when you were in the bathroom."

"How is that a 'speaking of which'?"

"The Gilmores are hosting their annual Christmas party next week and you and I have been put back onto the guest list."

"Stupid routines, crazy early Christmas parties, got it." Rory commented, digging her hands deeper into her coat pockets.

"So, what do you think?"

"About being on one of Grandma and Grandpa's lists? As long as it's not the _people I plan to kill this month_ list, I think I'm happy."

"About the party," Lorelai clarified. "You wanna go?"

"I don't know. I've never been to one of their parties. I've heard about a few, but I don't… Would it be bad?"

"Awful, probably. It's usually just dinner and drinks with a few of their friends, but we'll all be so incredibly uncomfortable you'll want to race upstairs and throw yourself out of the highest window you can find."

"Count me in," Rory muttered, sarcastically.

"But Mom makes these amazing apple tarts. I loved them so much when I was growing up. One year, I had the German measles; my face matched my polka-dot dress, it was that bad. But I still had to be at dinner. Mom serving the tarts was the only thing that kept me at the table that night. And they are the only reason I'm suggesting this to you."

"What if she doesn't make them this year? She could have stopped years ago,"

"Bite your tongue!" Lorelai ordered and Rory grinned.

"Ok, I guess we should go then. You've missed the tarts long enough, no sense in prolonging the torture is there?"

"Oh, thank you honey! I don't think they would have let me in without you. You're the only reason she brought it up, you know."

"That's not true. Is it?"

"I think it is. Those people really care about you little girl. Even if they recently thought you were a bit of a trouble maker."

"Well, who can blame them, really? I'm pretty irresistible, although I didn't make the best first impression."

"Actually, you did. Right after you were born, Mom and Dad came into my room at the hospital and I handed you over to Dad, you latched onto his finger and I didn't think you'd ever let go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They adored you. Clearly they still do."

"Could we move onto something else, please?" Rory requested, feeling very uncomfortable. She had a feeling she would never adjust to people talking about when she was an adorable baby.

"Well, the important thing here is that in just a few short weeks you will get to taste the best food that was ever created."

"Better than Luke's coffee cake?" Rory asked, innocently. Since softening slightly towards her mom, she'd been trying to plant seeds in both her mind and Luke's; reminding them both of the good times. Not that she really knew anything at all about those, but a few well put questions to Sookie, Liz and even Miss Patty, who it seemed, remembered everything had helped immensely. She now had enough info to get the two adults thinking about the good old days, hopefully in a way that wouldn't cause any fighting.

She knew that after she first moved there, they had screamed at each other a little, while Luke believed she was out of the apartment but now it looked as if they were passed that. At least that's what she counting on.

"Alright, one of the best," Lorelai relented, as they walked through the door of the diner. Rory disappeared upstairs to drop off her bag and Lorelai made a beeline for the counter where Luke was dealing with another customer. She grabbed one of the cups sitting on the counter and waited for her turn, when Luke finally turned towards her she fixed him with a pitiful look.

"Please Luke. Please, please, please!"

"How many cups of coffee has your mom had this morning, Rory?" He asked over his shoulder of the girl coming back through the counter.

"None." She replied, the answer she had been instructed to give.

"Plus?"

"Three. But yours is so much better, trust me. That stuff she has in her apartment masquerading as coffee is doing such a poor job. It really can't fool anyone."

"And you've had how many?"

"Zero. Plus none, so while you're at it, fill up a cup for me, would you please?" she requested, leaning against the counter beside him, smiling sweetly.

"You're junkies, the both of you. You should join a support group or something."

"Yes, for people who are deprived of their coffee," Lorelai replied, still holding out her cup. "Fill please."

"I'm an enabler. I don't know why I let the two of you talk me into this." He muttered, pouring the drinks before walking away.

"I'll never get tired of doing that," Lorelai observed happily as Rory began wiping down the counter.

"He is fun to annoy early in the morning," she replied, looking up in time to catch the smile on her mother's face.

Things had been improving with almost everyone since the wedding. It seemed they'd all been waiting for a cue from Liz, and with her personally inviting Lorelai people took that as a sign that they too could ease up on her. Of course some were still a little standoffish, but the reduction of pressure had made Lorelai feel more comfortable as well as Luke and they had begun to speak a little easier each day, even throwing in a little banter from time to time.

"And as much as I'd like to help you continue that-"

"You were the ring-leader on the torture!" Rory objected.

"Semantics honey. I have to be getting over to the inn. Mia's dropping in today and Sookie said if I show up and look dedicated enough they might be able to find me something."

"What about the video store gig?"

"What about it? That place is great if you're in high school, or… Kirk. But for a woman my age, rewinding videos all day long – in a time when DVDs are taking over the world – it's a little demeaning,"

"So that's why the freak out this morning over your clothes, and the fancy outfit you finally settled on?"

"Well, yeah. The last time I saw Mia I was a bit of a wreck; seventeen, wild, out of control hair, every item of clothing I owned covered in spit-up. I'd like to think I could at least try to make a good impression on her."

"Well good luck then."

"Thanks, I'll come by later, let you know how it went. Maybe I'll even be able to convince her to join me, because that woman really loved you, you know?"

"Oh, good another one of those people."

"Stop. Get to work would you? Luke, are you paying this girl to just stand around, chatting to the customers?" Lorelai addressed the man making his way passed her to drop off someone's order slip in the kitchen.

"No. The table in the corner is waiting for refills; can you handle that for me?"

"Since when do the tables drink?" Rory asked.

"Just take that pot there," he pointed to the fresh pot waiting in the coffeemaker, "over to that table and fill their cups, alright?"

"You're right Mom; that is a lot of fun."

"Glad I could enlighten you. Well I'll be off then." She stood and flew out the door, stirring up a flurry of snow as she made her way along the street.

"She was in a good mood," Luke commented, when Rory returned to the counter.

"Yeah. Apparently someone named Mia is going to be in town today. She's really jazzed about that. And the apple tarts we'll be sampling next week at the grandparents Christmas party."

"Mia's coming?" he asked, a smile lighting up his face. "How come Sookie didn't say anything?"

"I got the impression it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Mom only got Sookie's message when we got home from dinner last night, we were a little late too."

"Oh, ok." Luke returned to filling the coffeemaker for a moment. "Christmas isn't for three weeks." he grumbled, looking at Rory in confusion. "Why so early?"

"I have no idea. But that doesn't seem to be a concern for many people. Have you seen what's going on out there?" she asked, pointing to the windows.

"This entire town is run by freaks."

"My sentiments exactly." She responded before they split up to get back to work once more.

* * *

"What if she yells?" Lorelai asked, sitting at a work counter in Sookie's kitchen, nursing a coffee.

"Taste this," Sookie requested, turning from the stove and holding out a spoon.

"Mmm, good. Do you think she'll be mad?" she asked after swallowing the sauce.

"I want to serve that over the dessert tonight. Do you think its good enough? I mean, I know Mia always says not to make a fuss, that it's not a big deal. But it is,"

"I haven't seen her since Rory was one," Lorelai said at the same time. "And, I know we weren't all that close but still, she was important to me and I just don't want to go through everything I just went through with every single person in town. And my parents, you know?"

"What?" both women asked, turning to look at one another.

"Let's start over, here," Sookie suggested. "How's the sauce?"

"It's great. On a scale of one to one thousand, how pissed do you think Mia will be?" Lorelai returned.

"I don't think she will be at all. You know Mia, she-"

"Correction; I knew Mia, a long time ago. For all I know she's turned into Emily since I saw her last."

"Emily Post?"

"Emily Gilmore."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, I don't think she has, if that helps at all. I think she'll just be so happy to see you and Rory all grown up. There shouldn't be any yelling."

"Shouldn't be?" Lorelai repeated.

"Won't be. Now, come on let's get out there, see if she-"

"Sookie! Lorelai!" Mia burst through the door, startling the small staff assembled there as well as the two women who had just been talking about her.

"Mia!" they cried out together, just as loud and all three moved closer for a big hug.

"Back up now, come on, I need to inspect the two of you here." She instructed and both did. "Oh you're both just too beautiful I can't stand it. Tell me, how have you been?"

Sookie launched into an explanation about the kitchen, Jackson and life post-wedding while Lorelai stood back and looked the older woman over.

She certainly looked and sounded like the same old Mia, and Lorelai knew that that meant there would be a serious talk later on.

* * *

"So tell me," Mia began, sidling up to Lorelai as she stood behind the registration desk, observing Michel doing his thing. "What was so important that you had to run off to New York City? It wasn't a boy was it? Because, I thought the one you had here was pretty spectacular. Possibly the best."

"It wasn't a boy. The boys there were… well, really there was no contest. I-I still don't have a good reason for why I did it, even after all this time and the many times I've tried explaining myself. But I'm back now."

"For good?" Mia checked.

"And for bad, I swear. I'm finally making some progress here and I'm not about to skip out now and screw it all up again."

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that." The older woman replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And I think it's about time you stopped hiding that little girl of yours from me. She's working in the diner, correct?"

"Yeah, she is. But, Mia, I was sort of hoping we could talk about-"

"You'll start tomorrow, Michel will show you how things go around here, and we'll just keep you working the desk for a little while, before giving you more responsibility, bit by bit. How does that sound?"

"I love you!" Lorelai replied, happily, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh, thank you." Mia hugged her back while Michel watched them, disapprovingly. "Shall we go then? Ever since Sookie told me that you and Rory were here I've just been dying to see the two of you together."

"Ok, sure, let's go." Lorelai grabbed her purse and together with Mia, walked outside into the sunlight. She'd been expecting that talking-to to be a lot worse, but Sookie was right it seemed, Mia really was just happy to see her. "Now, you should know that Rory's a little different than the last time you saw her," Lorelai began as they climbed into Mia's rental car and drove along one of the dirt roads leading to the centre of town.

"I should hope so. If she hadn't changed at all in fifteen years I'd be a little worried, actually."

"No. I mean, she's… well she's been through some stuff. We had a bit of a hard life in New York but things have improved immensely since she first got here, so… and it suddenly occurred to me that you have nothing to compare this Rory to, because you didn't know her before. I'll shut up now and just let you see her."

"I wish you wouldn't. Shut up, I mean." Mia clarified. "After all this time it's very refreshing to listen to you ramble on in an unintelligible way. Please, feel free to continue."

"No, that's ok. Maybe later," Lorelai replied a little self consciously. Mia nodded and they continued to drive in silence for a moment before they reached Luke's diner.

"Oh would you look at this place? It's exactly the same." Mia remarked as she walked through the door.

"Mia, hey!" Luke called out coming over and throwing his arms around her. "I heard a rumor you'd be nearby today."

"It's good to see you Lucas,"

"Oh, I forgot we could call you Lucas. Why didn't you remind me?"

"Because you can't. There are exactly three people in the world I will answer to when that name is called. You are not on that very short list."

"Whatever Lucas,"

"How are Maisey and Buddy?" Mia asked as Luke led her over to a table.

"They're great. I saw them, couple days ago, 'bout a week probably. They're doing good."

"I'm so glad. Now, tell me, where is the famous Rory that I keep hearing about? And that gorgeous nephew of yours, I assume he's around here somewhere as well?"

"Oh yeah. They're um …" Luke turned around scanning the room for the two teens and glared once he spotted them. "Excuse me, I need to go and speak with my employees for a moment." He explained before walking away.

"That's Rory over there, attached to miniature Luke's lips." Lorelai said as she and Mia watched Luke march across the room and start gesturing around the room, while having a hushed conversation with the two teens.

"Ah, like mother, like daughter, I see."

"God, I hope not."

"Stop that, you were a lovely girl when I first met you."

"Whereas now I am an evil psycho bitch,"

"That's not what I meant."

"No, I know. I just-"

"Hi Mia."

"Jess Mariano, is that really you?"

"'Fraid so."

"You've grown far too much, but since I'm never here to see you, I suppose I'll have to forgive you. Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" she enquired, glancing at their entwined hands.

"Um, sure. This is Lorelai's daughter, Rory. Rory, Mia."

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you; Jess and Luke have been-"

"Oh my goodness, you look just like a young girl I met seventeen years ago." Mia interrupted, standing up and enveloping her in a hug. Rory stood frozen for a moment; just like she had the night she'd first gone to her grandparent's house and met them. "Do the two of you have time to sit and entertain and old woman?" Mia asked after releasing Rory and returning to her seat.

"Well, Luke actually-"

"Sit down." Luke instructed stopping by the table. "You're clearly no use to me when you so openly violate my rules."

"I guess we can sit." Jess replied, pulling out a chair.

"Actually, Luke, before you get too far I wanted to ask if you'd have dinner with me tonight? All of you, I want to hear everything that's been happening since the last time I was here."

"Uh, sure. I guess, if you want."

"And you'll let Liz know? I can't remember when I saw her last."

"I can do that." Jess replied."I guess you'll want to meet her husband as well?"

"Oh that's right! Liz got married. That was recent, wasn't it?"

"Last month."

"That's wonderful. Yes, of course I want to meet him. And when we get back to the inn to hash out the details of your new job," she added to Lorelai, "we'll see if Sookie and Jackson are free."

"Sounds like a party," Luke replied. "But I should be getting back. If the two of you suddenly acquire a work ethic, feel free to join me in the kitchen, ok?"

"Yeah. If that happens, we'll see you there." Rory responded smartly.

"Excuse me for one second, would you?" Lorelai requested as she stood up and followed Luke. "Hey,"

"Hi. You need something?"

"No. I just wanted to um… I was just thinking, if you'd prefer that I not be at dinner tonight, I can make some-"

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Mia's missed you, you should be there."

"And you'd be ok with-"

"Hey, I sat through dinner with your parents a few months ago, I've handled living with a teenaged girl; I think one dinner should be ok. I mean, we did sit together for a bit at the wedding anyway, so,"

"So what you're saying is I can come?" Lorelai asked. _Whoa, de ja vu, what's with asking everyone's permission all of a sudden?_

"No. I'm not saying you can come. It's not up to me. I'm saying you can do what you want, and if what you want is to come to this dinner then that's fine with me."

"Ok. Great, thanks. I'm glad we cleared that up."

"So you're working at the inn again?" Luke asked, as Lorelai shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, reception. It's a step up from maid duties I'd say. I just hope my parents have less of a problem with it this time around."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah. So, you should probably be getting back to work, huh?"

"Probably a good idea."

"Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

"I'm just so glad you could all make it tonight," Mia gushed, looking around the faces at the table later as the nine of them sat around a table at the Independence Inn. "I've missed you so much, and it makes me so happy to see you all together." She continued.

"We've missed you too Mia," Liz replied, holding onto TJ's hand tightly.

"Yeah. You should move back here." Luke told her.

"Or at least visit more." Jess added. "You used to visit all the time but now you're never around."

"Maybe I will, who knows? I can't stand Santa Barbara, so I'm sure I could be persuaded to leave the damn sunshine a little more often."

"Really?" Sookie grinned. "That would just be the best."

Rory looked at all the smiling faces and wished she knew exactly what this woman was supposed to mean to all of these people, what she would have meant to her, had she remembered meeting her before this day.

When she couldn't, she was surprised to find that she wasn't angry. Ever since arriving in Stars Hollow when she couldn't conjure up the feelings she believed she was supposed to have for certain people, places, she'd been overcome with fury at her mother for ruining it all. But this time, she didn't feel that. All she thought was how nice it was to be around for this particular evening.

"Yeah, ever since Jess came home at lunch, Lizzie's been telling me all these stories about you." TJ added.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No, no. Just about the speakeasy you ran for a little while. The cock fights… nothing major." Liz replied, grinning.

"She's totally jazzed that you're here."

"I'm thrilled to be here. And I just can't believe that little Lizzie Danes got married. I'm so happy for you both."

"I decided that I just couldn't put it off any longer, you know? Just had to bite the bullet,"

"Next thing you know, it'll be those two," Mia added, pointing to Rory and Jess. They both looked up at her, wide eyed and slightly terrified. "I mean… when you're older, and ready, and with the person of your choice. I won't be involved in the picking, I promise."

"We got tones of photos." Liz added after a moment. "If you look through them fast enough, it's like a flip book or something you'll almost feel like you're there. I meant to bring them, but I was just so excited about seeing you that I sort of forgot to put them in my purse. I guess you'll just have to stop by the house at some point before you go."

"I suppose I will,"

"Hey, does anyone remember that wedding at the inn?" Lorelai asked. "It must have been… eighty-three I think. Right in the middle of July, hottest day of the year."

"Oh! That was one of the first that I coordinated. I didn't think anyone would ever want to have their wedding here again after all the problems we had that day."

"The cake melted, didn't it?" Sookie asked, trying to remember, Lorelai nodded.

"Was it an ice-cream cake?" Jess wondered.

"Nope. Just regular wedding cake. You have no idea what this heat was like." Luke explained, taking up the story telling. "It was so crazy. For some reason they decided they wanted ice sculptures of cherubs or something ridiculous like that. But those had melted by the time the ceremony started. And since they were all around the aisle, there were huge puddles all over the ground. The bride slipped on her way up to the alter-"

"And she pulled her father down with her; he broke his leg in the fall." Lorelai continued. "Right before the best man announced that he couldn't let anything continue, because he was in love with the groom."

"Oh! I'd blocked that part out." Sookie admitted.

"You're making this up," Jackson objected.

"No, it all happened, I promise." Mia told him, as everyone fought to catch their breath from laughing so hard. "We probably still have photos somewhere around here."

"How did you get photos if the wedding didn't go ahead?" Rory asked, confused.

"Who said it didn't go ahead?"

"The father of the bride had a broken leg, the best man was in love with the groom and they still got married?" Jess checked.

"Of course. Just because things around them weren't going so smoothly, doesn't mean that those two people's feelings were changed at all. They still wanted to get married, and they did."

"Didn't I hear something about then getting divorced three months later?" Liz asked, as the two teens and the two husbands who hadn't been present looked on, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Lorelai cried out. "That's right, because he decided he wanted to play for the other team for a while, see what it was like."

"And she caught him?" Jackson asked.

"No. The best man came clean, told her everything,"

"Suddenly our wedding seems very mundane compared to this one," Liz remarked.

"Yours? What about ours. We just had a regular ceremony out the back; you had people prancing around in tights, and a weird guy singing something about Battleship and Yahtzee!" Sookie reminded her.

"Well, Jackson's kilt was plenty festive," Jess added, earning an eye roll from the man.

"At least neither of you had to deal with those cream puff dressed with the puffy up sleeves that were so popular during Muffin's era."

"M-Muffin?" Rory looked at her mother confused.

"The bride."

"Of course, what was her husband's name? Chocolate chip?"

"Just Chip,"

"Oh my God!"

"Well if my parents had had their way, I'd have been shoved into one of those gowns as well. Muffin and I could have been twins."

Everyone at the table went completely silent at Lorelai's comment, and they all became extremely interested in the napkins in their laps.

"I'm just… um, I'll check on dessert. Be right back." Sookie announced, shoving her chair back, causing it to screech loudly as the legs grated against the floor.

"I'll help." Lorelai replied, following suite and jumping up as well.

"Why did you say that?" Sookie demanded once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know! It just came out, I shouldn't have even brought up Muffin, but I just… I wanted to contribute something to the conversation. I really didn't want to be the reason for the extreme discomfort, though. I thought I'd leave that role up for grabs this time around."

"Well," Sookie replied, nudging one of her staff out of the way to fuss over the dessert plates. "Sorry to break it to you, but-"

"I know! Bow down to your queen of rubbing salt in really old wounds, Lorelai Gilmore."

"It's ok," Sookie reassured her, spooning the amazing sauce she'd created over the desserts. "We'll just go back out there with the food, everyone will eat and everything will be fine. Their mouths will be full so no one will be able to say anything about it, and by the time we finish, I'm sure they'll all have forgotten."

"That I brought up Christopher? Yeah, sure, TJ maybe, but what about the others? Rory, Luke-"

"They'll be fine. You were telling a story. I'm sure they understand that you were just caught up in the memories. Just breathe and we can eat."

"Ok, alright. Let's go." Lorelai nodded and they each picked up a tray filled with plates before heading back out to the dining room.

"… had just started walking," Mia was saying when they returned and started handing out plates. "I was watching the two of them while Liz and Lorelai were at work. I looked away for a moment, and when I turned back, Jess was attempting to run away from Rory as she tried to kiss him."

"I didn't really do that, did I?" Rory asked, hiding behind her hands.

"If only I'd known about this." Jess grinned. "I would have spent a lot less time trying to work out whether you liked me or not."

"I remember that day," Luke nodded as he thought back on it. "I came to pick them up and you were smiling really weird, but I couldn't figure out why. A couple of weeks later Rory was doing it again and you told me that she'd been doing it a lot."

"Shut up, please! I don't want to hear any more of this!" Rory begged, covering her ears.

"Oh, just stop pretending. You've been pining for me all this time, admit it."

"That's not true, because I had no memory of you before I got here, if you would recall."

"Details." He shook his head. Lorelai sat back in her seat and shared a smile with Sookie. It looked as if everyone would be able to get passed her faux pas after all.


	24. Christmas Coffee & Apple Tarts

Apparently, dispite my intense hatred for the commercial aspects of Christmas, it will continue. Probably just for one more chapter after this, but who knows? Well, enjoy.

* * *

Luke shifted a little nervously as he waited for the door to open. He didn't get why he was feeling like this; things should have been easier by now, but for some reason it was about as nerve-wracking as ever, standing there, waiting.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, pulling open the door. She wrapped her coat tighter around her as the temperature changed, the cool air invading her nice warm apartment. "Jess isn't here; Rory said something about meeting him for a movie, but when they get back I can give him a message for you."

"No. That's not why I came."

"Oh. Ok," she waited for him to explain, but he didn't. "So, did you need something, or…?"

"I just wanted… I-I brought you something."

"You…? Why?"

"Christmas present. Peace offering, peace on earth, all that. Whatever."

"But Christmas isn't for two weeks, remember? You've been complaining for days about how early things get started here."

"Yeah, I know, but... I don't know. Just, you and Rory have both been going on about your crappy coffee, so I thought, maybe…"

"You brought me coffee?" she checked and he brought his hands from behind his back where he'd been holding a canister of his special blend of ground coffee beans. "You did, you brought me coffee, I can't believe this."

"I'd be a lot happier if the two of you just stopped drinking the stuff altogether, but-"

"No you wouldn't." Lorelai interrupted, turning back inside and indicating that he should follow. "Remember that time I tried? One week of pure hell for everyone around me. You don't want the two of us stopping."

"Huh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that week. Blocked out the horror or something,"

"A wise decision." She carried the coffee over to the counter and put it next to Wanda, the coffeemaker, before opening the fridge. "So did you want… well, other than coffee I think I have… water. Oh, there's some coke in here." She added excitedly, but after twisting open the top, and not hearing a fizz, she frowned. "I think it's flat though."

"No. That's ok. I should be getting back to practice my patented 'don't even think about trying any funny stuff' look. For the next time they're on my watch,"

"You've got one of those, huh? Is it as good as Emily's, 'I know all, I see everything, you can't hide anything from me' look?"

"Oh, I think it's even better."

"Wow, someone thinks rather highly of himself."

"Well I have to; I rarely have anyone to boost my ego, so I've got to do it myself."

"Fair enough,"

"Anyway, I should go. You've got that Christmas party tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me."

"At least now you'll have some coffee to get you through."

"That is a very good point. Thanks for this."

"Your welcome, I'll see you… tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. Probably. We have to eat, and since I'm not so great in the kitchen…"

"I still can't believe that. You'd think between Sookie and me, we could have taught you something."

"No, you see that's the thing though. Between you, Sookie and the million maids and chefs at my parents house I never had any need to learn how to cook. Probably should have though, would have made the last decade a little easier if I wasn't afraid I'd burn the house down every time I tried to boil an egg."

"Maybe we can remedy that sometime."

"That'd be nice, Luke. Thanks. And thanks again for this." She added, holding up the coffee.

"Sure. I'll see you," he reached for the door handle and walked back out into the hall. _That wasn't so hard, now was it?_ He thought walking towards the stairs.

* * *

"This is crazy." Rory stated as she walked through the town square with Jess an hour or so later.

"Christmas is a big deal here," he replied.

"No, I get that. But it's still a fortnight away and they're acting like every morning is Christmas morning. Am I the only one who finds that strange?"

"No. Luke agrees with you. And I do understand your point, but I still love it."

"Of course you do, you were baby Jesus. It's in your blood now or something."

"I wish I hadn't told you that." Jess shook his head and Rory reached out to take his hand.

"I'm glad you did. I liked hearing about those things. I missed out on most of the makings of a fun happy childhood, but I'm glad you got to experience it."

"You can too, you know."

"Have you got a time machine stashed in your garage or something?"

"No, just my grandfather's boat, but I mean, if you want, I'm sure we could talk Taylor into letting you be the baby Jesus. They accept people of all ages as the Pilgrims for Thanksgiving, but you missed out this year, so you'll just have to hang around 'til next year. And as for the leprechaun's, that's easy. We'll just dress up in green from head to toe and dance along behind the floats. No one will think it's weird."

"Has anyone ever told you you're insane?" Rory asked, shaking her head and stopping to stand in the middle of the street.

"Ah, yeah. I think I've heard that somewhere." Jess replied, standing with her. "Why?" he asked, dipping his head down a little to kiss her. "You don't like my idea?"

"It's very nice, and the St. Patrick's Day thing sounds almost feasible." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But there is no way in hell I'm going to lie naked in the manger back there for the entire town to see," she explained, pointing back towards the centre of town.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't be completely naked. There's a blanket that you get wrapped in. Although," Jess looked her up and down for a moment, "given the difference in size, it'd probably look a little like covering yourself in a hand towel."

"Well that case," Rory rolled her eyes. "Maybe we'll leave that to the little ones. I wouldn't want to deprive Mrs. Cassini's granddaughter of her fifteen minutes of fame."

"No. I guess that would be a bad idea. Ok, well we'll just do St. Patrick's then, how's that sound?"

"Will there be whiskey we can partake in?" Rory asked hopefully as they resumed their walk home.

"I'm sure there will be whiskey. However, the chances of us getting any…"

"Slim to none?"

"Very slim to almost non-existent," he corrected and Rory shrugged.

"Oh, well. You can't blame a girl for trying."

"I guess you can't."

"How did we get here so fast?" Rory asked, looking up at her mom's apartment building, disappointed. "We stopped and everything."

"Considering the very short amount of time it takes to get everywhere in this town, it's really not all that surprising that even with your attempts to get me to break both our curfews, we still made it back here on time."

"That's another thing I don't get."

"Curfew?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've never had one before. All those years in the city, that I was out, causing trouble and generally screwing up my life, Mom never told me that I had to be home by a certain time. It was just sort of implied that I'd get back from whatever I was doing at some point before sunrise."

"I guess it's a part of her new parenting strategy."

"I blame your mother."

"Mom? Why?"

"She's too good at her job and Lorelai has decided she needs to emulate Liz's behavior, which means I suffer for it."

"Even if your mom wasn't trying to better things, I'd still have to be home, so you'd still be bored, whether you were in your room or wandering around in the dark. Which, by the way, I never liked you doing,"

"Excuse me? You did it too! And also, this town is probably about the safest place in the world to wander around after dark in."

"Fine, you've got me there."

"I certainly do, don't I?" she wrapped her arms around him again and leaned in to kiss him for a moment, before he pulled back.

"I still have to go."

"No."

"Yes. But I'll see you tomorrow and I'll help you prepare for your grandparent's crazy party, ok?"

"Crazy grandparent's party," She corrected.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm still going home. So get inside, would you?"

"Fine! Just leave me all alone. I'll find a way to amuse myself."

"Good to know."

"Night Jess," Rory smiled at him as he ok a step back towards the foot path.

"Night Ror," and then he was gone and she headed inside.

* * *

"Ok, so we'll just go in, 'hi', 'hi', 'merry Christmas', 'hi.' Take our drinks, and sit quietly until dinner."

"At which point we'll burst into the Bette Midler medley we've been rehearsing all week?" Rory returned, climbing out of the car. Lorelai had recently bought a Jeep Wrangler and she loved it.

"Exactly. Mom will go nuts for it, I think."

"She'll certainly go nuts," Rory replied.

"Alright, so… you ready?" Lorelai asked, nervously.

"Apple tarts," the young girl reminded her and she sighed.

"Yes, apple tarts. Ok. I can do this, I think."

"Good, let's go." Rory rang the door bell and they waited until Emily came and opened the door.

"Hello girls, don't you look lovely?"

"Hi Mom, merry Christmas," Lorelai replied. Rory looked at her oddly, once again thinking, 'it's not Christmas,' but Lorelai nudged her and she also wished her grandmother season's greetings.

"Thank you, merry Christmas to you as well."

"Oh, here, we have a gift for you too." Lorelai added.

"Well, isn't that nice? Thank you. I'll put this under the tree, go on inside and meet our other guests, won't you?" Emily instructed, heading off and leaving them alone.

"Oh no," Lorelai stopped in the doorway, staring into the room.

"What?" Rory whispered to her mother as they slowly made their way into the living room.

"Holland Prescott is here. And… Alan something. I'm not sure. But these people where coming here before you were even born. I can't believe it. Nothing in this house ever changes."

"That could be a good thing," Rory pointed out.

"How so?"

"It could mean the apple tarts…"

"Are still here. Yes, you're right. I'm so glad that I have you here to remind me of that."

"No problem,"

"Holland, do you remember my daughter Lorelai?" Emily called out as she returned to the room.

"Oh, yes. Lorelai, it's so nice to see you again."

"You too, Holland, this is my daughter Rory. You probably don't remember her though."

"Hello Rory."

"Hi," Rory smiled back at the woman and spoke with her briefly for a moment before she and her mother were able to make it over to the bar.

* * *

"I think that went very well," Lorelai announced as the door shut behind her and Rory "Don't you think that went very well?"

"Aside from that insufferable Gigi, I think it went ok, yeah. The tarts were good."

"Didn't I tell you? Best ever."

"Did I see you sneak one into your purse?" Rory enquired as they pulled out onto the street.

"Nope,"

"I'm sure I saw you wrapping one in a napkin and-"

"Take a look," Lorelai instructed and Rory lifted the purse in question from the floor and looked inside.

"There are four apple tarts in here, how did you manage that?"

"Pure skill,"

"What are you planning on doing with these?"

"Well, I thought I would give one to Sookie to study, analyze; see if she can't work out the recipe."

"And if she can't?"

"I'll simply thank her with another one, leaving the other two for you and I to enjoy."

"That's a very well thought out plan."

"I know,"

"So who came up with it?"

Lorelai scoffed and looked away from the road for a moment. "I'll have you know, your genius mother did."

"Well, isn't she clever?"

"I believe so, yes. So, um, what do you say we stop at Luke's?"

"He'll be closing up now. Or, probably closed already, actually," Rory replied, checking her watch.

"Surely he wouldn't mind making one last pot of coffee for us. I mean, he likes you, at least when you aren't sucking face with Jess."

"Thank you for being gross."

"I'm just saying, we should stop by, see if he's still down there. If he's already headed upstairs for the night we'll continue on home. What do you say?"

"You've been spending a lot of time at the diner lately."

"Well, yeah. If I didn't I'd only get to see you two nights a week."

"I'm with you now though," Rory pointed out, before realizing she should shut up. It was working.

"Ok, so we'll just-"

"No. Actually, on second thought, coffee sounds great. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's go."

"You're sure?

"Yes. Come on, before he really does close. Step on it!"

"Alright," Lorelai sped up a little and they quickly reached the diner to find Luke putting the chairs up onto the tables.

"Luke! Hey, open up." Rory called out, banging on the door. He stopped, mid-lift, and put the chair back on the floor, before coming over to unlock it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not opening it too wide.

"Freezing to death, mainly, can we come in, grab some coffee?" Rory asked, hopping from foot to foot to keep warm.

"Oh, and pie!" Lorelai added.

"I'm closed. I turned off the-"

"There's still half a pot there," Rory pointed out. "Is it warm?"

"Probably. But did you not hear the bit about me being closed?"

"Oh, yeah, no I heard that, I'm just disregarding it."

He closed his eyes as the two of them continued to bounce and then stepped aside. "Fine, but just one cup of coffee and one piece of pie and then you're out of here. Got it?"

"Told you he liked you," Lorelai muttered to Rory, who just shook her head and moved to sit down. She was pretty sure the only reason Luke agreed was because her mom was with her. Had she tried that alone, he would have just told her to shut up and go to bed.

"And I'm giving you decaf." Luke added, placing a plate in front of each of them.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because that's what this is and since it's close to eleven I don't want to be responsible for the two of you bouncing off the walls when you get home."

"He tricked us!" Lorelai grumbled, digging into her cherry pie.

"You're the one that wanted coffee, mom." Rory replied, "So you just have to deal with what's on offer."

"But decaf? There is no point in drinking decaf. It doesn't even taste like coffee. It doesn't even _smell_ like real coffee."

"When you're done comparing and contrasting regular and decaf, lock up, would you? I'm going to bed." Luke interrupted, heading for the stairs. "Oh and-"

"Rinse the plates and cups." Rory finished. "Jeez, anyone would think you didn't believe I knew how to do my job."

"Good night," was all he said before walking away.

"Night," the girls called out after him.

* * *

Rory climbed out of bed the next morning and slowly made her way into the kitchen. She was desperate for a coffee, but couldn't manage to drag herself to Luke's just yet. Instead she removed the bag from the freezer and sniffed the contents of the bag, scrunching up her nose in displeasure.

After a second of thought, she sniffed again and smiled thoughtfully. This was not the awful crap that had been there the week before.

_If she has Luke's coffee,_ Rory thought, _why did we have to stop there last night? And why didn't he say anything? How did she even get this?_

Then it occurred to her, obviously he had extended an olive branch and they were making some slow progress. _I won't say a word,_ she decided. _I'll just sit back and enjoy the show till one of them mentions it._

* * *

Aren't we proud? They're moving forward, things are mending. Maybe this will all work out after all. I have to stop using the word 'maybe'. Don't yell at me Addie, ok? I didn't mean it. It_ will_ work out.


	25. All I Want For Chrstmas

AN: Thanks for the reviews. And by the way, anyone who thinks of something they want to happen, try and bribe Rory. It may be more effective than you realized.

* * *

Rory scowled as Lorelai ruffled her hair on her way over to the counter, before returning her attention to Jess. "So you're dad's coming?" she checked, making a mental note that this was the sixth day that the bag of Luke's coffee in the freezer had gone unacknowledged, but certainly not unnoticed. The amount in the bag was dwindling with each passing day, but despite its presence Lorelai was still coming to the diner.

"Yeah, mom said he called last night just before he was leaving Michigan. Got TJ on the phone,"

"How'd that go?" she asked, smiling at the idea of TJ speaking to his wife's ex for the first time. He could apparently be a very jealous man.

"Pretty well, actually. At least that's what she told me, and I wasn't woken up by any screaming, so I guess it was ok."

"Good. So, do I-"

"Please Luke!" Lorelai begged, loud enough for the entire diner to hear. "Just one, please."

"Your supply dried up already?"

"No. Just… I like it better here. The atmosphere you know?"

"You like the- Oh forget it. Here," he dropped a cup onto the counter, filled it to the brim and pushed it towards her.

"Have I met him?" Rory asked, turning away from the adults. _More like children,_ she thought, _they're worse than us._

"Well, I'm not sure. He was around, so I guess he'd know you, but, you don't remember anything do you?"

"Nothing before New York,"

"Oh, well, he'll probably fill us in on a few things. Share a mortifying anecdote or two. This visit's gonna suck."

"It's going to be great." She objected. "You love it when he comes to town, admit it."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do." Jess smiled, thinking of how good it would be to have his dad around again, even for just a few days.

"See, I knew it. You're such a daddy's boy."

"Right. Ok, whatever."

"Oh, I think I'm getting 'the signal.'" Rory announced, standing up.

"What signal?" Jess followed her across the room.

"The 'get back to work, stop corrupting my nephew and please distract your mother or start looking for a new place to live' signal."

"Luke's signals have gotten very wordy of late, have you noticed that?"

"Yes I have."

"Hey honey. What are you doing?" Lorelai asked as Rory came and leaned against the counter beside her.

"I was summoned, I believe. Yes master?"

"Can you run this order over to the bookstore for me?" Luke requested, placing two bags on the counter.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Sookie could probably use some help over at the inn getting ready for the big Christmas dinner, if you guys are up for it."

"Yeah. That sounds fun. How about I drive you to the bookstore," Lorelai suggested. "And then we can go and do whatever Sookie needs. I should probably be getting back there anyway,"

"Alright. But I'm going to need a little time off at some point before Christmas, ok? Gotta get to the shops, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow. Today can you just do this for me please?" Luke asked and Rory nodded.

"Okay. Come on Jess, you can come with us, make the work time a little more enjoyable."

"Actually, he can't." Luke interrupted, Rory turned back and glared. "I need him here to help me."

"Fine. Let's go mom." Lorelai jumped up and practically skipped out the door. Rory realized then how much easier it was to get through each day when everyone was getting along; when she was nicer to her mom, Lorelai was in a good mood, and when Lorelai was in a good mood everything was better, because when she wasn't then everyone knew about it and they suffered. _But if I keep this up, _she thought,_ things should stay in this good place, even get a little better with time,_ Rory mused.

"Did I hear you say something about Jess' dad?" Lorelai asked as they got into her car and fastened their seatbelts.

"Yeah, he's coming in to town in a few days. Spending Christmas with the family and all that," Rory explained.

"Cool. I haven't seen him in ages."

"You haven't seen anyone in ages. Remember? A decade and a half of hiding out from all those you held dear?"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"I'm just saying-"

"No. I know what you're saying. I just think… It'll be kind of cool to have Jimmy back here for a bit, the old team back together."

"The team?"

"Shut up."

"No, really, I wanna know. What exactly did you participate in as a team?"

"Oh, look, we're at the bookstore, maybe you should get that order out to your customers, wouldn't want to give the diner a bad rep, now would you?"

"Make sure you have an answer for me when I get back, ok?"

"Shoo!"

Rory laughed and shook her head as she walked into the store and handed the food over to Andrew, the owner of the store. She took her money and returned to the car. "So-"

"I'm choosing to ignore you now. I just thought you should know that." Lorelai cut her off before putting the car into drive.

"Oh really? Hmm. Hey Rory, did you notice how weird mom's been acting lately?" she asked herself. "Oh yeah, very peculiar. What's up with that, do you think? Well, I'm sure I don't know. Maybe she's just reacting to the drugs in the town water supply, or maybe she-"

"Oh my god! Were you this annoying before you moved here? Is that why I got rid of you?" Lorelai demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought you were ignoring me, anyways."

"That's impossible when you talk so much. Geez."

"You can't fool me." Rory told her. "You know you love every word that comes out of my mouth."

"Well, not every word, but I've gotta say, I do prefer the days that you're talking to me, so I guess I'll just have to take what I can get."

"You certainly will." The pulled up in front of the inn and both climbed out of the car.

"Alright, I have to get to work, so tell Sookie that I'm around if she needs me, ok?"

"Sure." They walked through the front door together and then split up.

* * *

"I'm still amazed you asked for my help with this," Lane said again as she and Rory walked around the mall.

"Why? We're friends-ish, and you know these people, who better to ask?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, sure, I've known them longer, but I have a feeling you know them on a… shall we say, deeper level, than I will ever reach."

"If you really want to move in to that tiny apartment with us, be my guest." Rory replied. "But I'm sorry; I refuse to share the kissing rights to my boyfriend."

"No, that's ok. Thanks. But I think I'll stick with what I've got, by way of living arrangements, and just leave Jess as my very good friend. Anything else would be so wrong."

"Well, good, I'm glad we could clear that up. But I still need your help. I figured out something for mom, Sookie and Jackson are covered. Liz and TJ are getting a gift certificate- very cheap option for the person with limited funds and no idea what she's doing. I'm volunteering at the inn, as my gift for Mia, which will also make mom happy, so really she gets two and she said she'll sort something out for Grandma and Grandpa. But I just don't know about Jess and Luke. You, by the way, will receive free coffee for the rest of your natural born life if this works out."

"That's nice to hear. Alright, let's try this again." Lane grabbed Rory's arm, and they turned in a slow circle, taking in all of the stores around them. "Oh! I've got it!" Lane cried out, yanking on Rory's arm as she took off.

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep up!" she instructed, picking up speed.

"You're crazy!" Rory laughed as they zoomed between the other harried shoppers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the inn, Lorelai raced through the door to the kitchen and stopped short. "Sookie?"

"Down here,"

"What happened this time?" Lorelai asked, coming into the kitchen to find her friend sitting on the floor again.

"Oh, nothing. I just… it's not important." She waved away Lorelai's concern as she was assisted in standing up. "You sounded like you had something urgent to say."

"Ok, well, I wasn't really going to mention this, on account of how I thought it probably, for now should have stayed between us, until I could work out what it meant, but I just… I can't so I need your help."

"What what meant?"

"Luke gave me coffee."

"Uh, yeah. He does that. He gives everyone coffee, you come in, order-""

"No. I mean, he came to my apartment and gave me a big container full of his coffee, so I could make it at home."

"Really? Wow. I didn't think he'd ever let that stuff out of there."

"Yes. So, at first I thought, 'wow, that's really nice', then I started to think, 'is this his way of telling me to come to the diner less?' But Rory and I went there the night after he gave it to me, and he didn't say anything. He grudgingly served us and went to bed."

"Okay."

"It's been a week now, and I know Rory noticed it, but she isn't saying anything either. And, Christmas is only a few days away, and I feel like I need to reciprocate before the window of opportunity slams shut. But the last Christmas present I gave to Luke was a photo album full of Rory, and I'm thinking that I need to come up with another idea."

"And you're asking me for gift advice? For Luke?"

"Well, you're his best friend, for all intents and purposes, so… help me."

"Sweetie, I don't know. Luke is the least materialistic person I've ever met. He's a pretty good gift-giver, but he's almost impossible to buy for. He likes baseball and fishing; and he's got a TV and a fishing rod, so, basically he's got everything he needs."

"That's it? That's all you can give me, fishing and baseball?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I mean, I knew that stuff already, but… Ok, I guess I'll go back to standing around and try to work it out myself."

"If I think of anything, or, anything's, I'll let you know. I'll have to keep something to myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks anyway." Crestfallen, Lorelai walked back out to the lobby and returned to her post behind the desk.

"Ugh, finally!" Michel exclaimed.

"What,' finally'? I was gone five minutes."

"However long you think you were gone, is of little importance to me. I am now going on my ten, so you can deal with the stupid people for now, alright?"

"Say that a little louder, Michel, I don't think the guests in room fourteen heard you." Lorelai called after him as he walked away.

* * *

"What is Kirk doing?" Rory asked as she and Jess walked by Stars Hollow high later that day. The man in question had a table set up, with something spread all over it. A line had formed and he was handing things over to people who were giving him money and then walking away.

"Selling somethi- is that mistletoe?"

"Oh, it is. Come on!" Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the end of the line and they waited for their turn.

"Seasons greetings my young friends, how may I help you today?"

"How much is the mistletoe?" Rory asked.

"Three dollars a piece,"

"I'll take…" Rory dug in her wallet and poured some coins out onto the table. "Two please." She finished counting out her money and pushed it towards Kirk, who counted it a second time and then handed over her purchase.

"Have a very merry Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

"What are you doing?" Jess asked as they continued to walk along in the direction they'd been headed.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You're buying mistletoe from Kirk, what for?"

"Well, are you aware of the significance of a piece of mistletoe hanging from a doorway, or ceiling fan?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you need to ask? If you know what it's for, then-"

"You don't need that stuff." He interrupted. "If you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask."

"Ah, well, as nice to know as that is, this is not for you."

"It's not?"

"No. But I could use your help putting it up, if you wouldn't mind."

"Only if you fill me in on the genius plan you've crafted in that pretty little head of yours."

"All in due time, come on." She commanded, taking his hand and pulling him in another direction, away from the diner, where they had planned to go earlier.

* * *

"Would you look at this? The gangs all here!" Jimmy Mariano called out as he and Liz walked through the door of the diner, his arms spread out wide. Lorelai, Sookie and Rory were taking a break from preparations at the inn. They'd practically had to wrestle Sookie out of the kitchen in order to get her to come to the diner, but they'd finally calmed her down enough to enjoy her lunch. Luke came out of the kitchen to see what the interruption was, but after a short wave to Jimmy, turned and headed back to work.

"Dad, you're here." Jess jumped up and moved to hug his father.

"How're you doing, kiddo?" Jimmy asked, hugging him back. Jess stepped back and Jimmy looked around the room, his arm around Jess' shoulders. "Can you explain to me, what Lorelai Gilmore is doing here?" he whispered, but not too quietly.

"Nice to see you too, Jim." Lorelai returned, standing up.

"Hey, I didn't say it wasn't nice to see you, just, weird. How come no one mentioned this?"

"We didn't think you'd believe us until you saw it for yourself," Liz explained.

"Plus, my presence is still something of a new development; I suppose everyone is still getting used to things. But I'm here."

"So you are, come 'ere," he stepped away from Jess and pulled her into a quick hug. "Sookie, how's it going?" he asked, turning to the other woman.

"Hi Jimmy. I'm great, how are you?"

"Well, I could complain, but there probably isn't really anyone who would want to listen, so…"

"So, you're good?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Jimmy, you remember Rory, right?" Lorelai asked, grinning.

"You're daughter, the tiny little girl who was in love with my kid? Yeah, I vaguely recall,"

"Well, look, she grew up. But it turns out she didn't grow out of her affections for that child of yours."

"This," he pointed at the girl sitting beside where his son had returned to. "Right here, this is Rory?" Lorelai nodded, her grin growing even wider. "Wow, she did grow up."

"Oh my God! Kill me now; my father is hitting on my girlfriend." Jess groaned, banging his head on the table as Liz just laughed.

"Hitting- No! I just… I was just saying, last time I saw her- Last time saw you Rory, you were about this high," he indicated about two and a half feet off the ground. "And now you're… A teenager. What are you guys doing here, anyway?" he asked, returning his attention to Lorelai as Rory sat back, shaking her head.

"Mom decided she couldn't handle me, so she sent me to live with Luke." Rory explained. "Then she decided she couldn't live with out me and followed. We live here now."

"Huh."

"I see where you get it from," Rory observed, looking back at Jess. He just shrugged.

"Yes, the monosyllabic gene definitely comes from the males in the family." Liz agreed. "You could never shut me and mom up, but dad and Luke were pretty much silent all the time. Jimmy fit in well with those two."

"The only reason the three of us were so quiet, was because between the two of you and them," he pointed at Sookie and Lorelai, "we couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"Sure, that's what you say now."

"Because that's how it was. Luke, man, back me up on this one, would you?" he called out, and the man came back out of the kitchen.

"He's got a point Liz. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, even if we could have spoken, the four of you still would have drowned us out, competing for the loudest voice possible."

"These men, they just have no appreciation for us," Lorelai grumbled, before her cell phone began to ring. "Oh. It's the inn. Michel needs help, you think?"

"Outside!" Luke bellowed, on his way passed, delivering some plates.

"What?"

"No cell phones in the diner," Rory explained for what she guessed was probably the one-hundredth time.

"That is a stupid rule. Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?" Lorelai protested gathering her things and hitting the accept button. "Hello? Mich- Michel, I can't- Calm… calm down would you? I don't- Ok. I'm coming!" she yelled, finally succeeding in cutting him off. "Yes. I'm coming now, relax and stop screeching. You sound like a howler monkey." After hanging up, she dropped her phone in her purse and pulled on her coat. "Well, it looks like my break is over."

"Oh, I'll just-"

"No. Sookie, I have to go back. But your staff s fully competent, they're fine. From what I could tell, Michel was feeling a little overwhelmed by the number of guests checking in, so I've got to get over there and lend a hand, before Mia rethinks her generosity and snatches my job away from me."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I am. It was great to see you Jimmy, we'll have to catch up later. Thanks for your time, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the show. Luke?"

"What?"

"Me and my phone are going to leave now, so your peace and quiet will no longer be disturbed, ok?"

"Good."

"Ahh, yes. That's the small town charm I've been missing oh so much. Alright, I'm off." And with that, Lorelai raced out the door.

* * *

On Christmas day, the diner was just as busy as ever, possibly even more so, but Rory didn't mind, she was there with Jess, Luke, her mom, Lane stopped by after church, and Liz and TJ popped in a few times, as did Jimmy, Sookie, Jackson and Mia who was leaving town again after the new year.

When they closed after lunch, she collapsed into one of the chairs and dropped her head onto the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she began, attempting to glare at Luke, without lifting her head. "You need to find yourself a new business if you expect me to continue working for you."

"If you don't like it, go ahead and find something else. I can't imagine how many people would be willing to give you a job in this town though."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, my friend. Those people out there, they like me now. I'm just as good as all the rest of you, so there."

"It's true Luke, they do like her." Jess agreed. "I've seen it."

"Fine. Go, find yourself another job, see if I care."

"You would care. You would miss bossing me around, admit it."

"Go upstairs and change. We leave for Sookie's in half an hour,"

"See? You can't even get through one conversation without dishing out orders."

"Go." Rory pushed herself away from the table and dragged herself up to the apartment to change.

She'd stayed at her mom's for the night before coming to work. Next they were all going to Sookie and Jackson's for a big Christmas dinner and presents. Rory couldn't help getting excited, this was the first time she was going to have a big family Christmas, and she was getting along with her mom, she had a boyfriend, friends. _Life is definitely looking up,_ she mused.

* * *

"I can't move."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again."

"There has never been so much food in my stomach, I swear."

"Stop it." Sookie objected. "I didn't make that much."

"Gotta say, I'm suddenly very glad Mama Kim prevents me from coming here too early," Lane added. "I started way later than all of you and I still feel like I've gone up about four dress sizes."

"Fine. Next year, I won't cook anything. You can all just have Hungry man dinners and store bought pudding, with crappy brandy flavored custard. How does that sound?" Sookie snapped.

"Don't!" Rory begged. "Please, no more listing of foods. I can't take it."

"We're only joking, sweetie." Jackson told his wife. "We all love your food, don't we?" Rory whimpered at the F-word, but everyone else managed to make an affirmative sound and put a smile back on Sookie's face.

"Well, good. Because I don't think I could have let you do that. But next year I'll try and tone it down a little. I was just so excited, you know? Lorelai and Rory are back, this is our first Christmas as a married couple, Liz and TJ's too. Mia's here, and Jimmy. I'm just so… I- it's just-"

"Sookie?"

"Sook, what is it?"

"I… I don't…"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai jumped out of her seat, her gaze darting between Sookie and Jackson.

"What?" everyone else at the table asked.

"Oh my God!" she repeated, before Liz narrowed her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke demanded.

"You're pregnant?!" The two women yelled at the same time, rushing around to Sookie.

"I'm- I'm pregnant!" she cried out. The three of them jumped up and down, squealing and hugging, apparently having forgotten about how full they were just a few moments earlier.

Within seconds, everyone was jumping and hugging, congratulating Sookie and Jackson, and then they all collapsed into the lounge chairs, exhausted, and full again.

"So, I know, there's probably nothing that's going to top that news, but, what do you say we do presents now?" Lane suggested, slipping from her seat to land on the floor beside the tree where all of the presents had been piled when everyone arrived.

"Why not?" Jess asked. "At the very least, it should keep the happy mood going for a bit."

"Ok. Great. Um… the first one is for… Mia, from Luke." Lane announced, handing over a brightly wrapped package.

* * *

"Well, that was a great day, huh?" Lorelai asked, stopping out the front of the diner, Luke and Rory both nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed. Night you guys."

"Night,"

"See you tomorrow honey."

"She seem ok to you?" Luke asked as Rory disappeared up the stairs and he lowered one of the chairs off of a table for Lorelai to sit on.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Just… I kind of got the impression she wasn't all that happy about Jess' present."

"Oh, no, I'm sure she loved it. She's very into confusing authors. Russians, Czechoslovakians, they're all good."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"Actually, I have something for you as well,"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"No. I know. But I thought, after the coffee, I should… do something. It's nothing much, but… Just wait here a second, ok?"

"Sure." Lorelai raced out the door and pulled a bag out from behind the driver's seat.

"Here," she handed it to him and Luke looked inside. "I just thought, you know, God forbid something happens to that one, you might need a spare." She explained as he extracted a blue baseball cap.

"Thanks."

"Here, let me," she put it on him, facing forward and then grimaced. "Does that look wrong?"

"Let me just..." Luke took it off, turned it around and adjusted it, until it felt right. "There."

"Much better,"

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked, turning away from her and moving over to the coffee machine.

"Sure."

"Oh, damn, I'm out. I'll have to get some from the store room."

"I can do that. I know where you keep it, remember, I spent a few hours as an unofficial employee?"

"That's right, you did. But, you probably shouldn't be going back here, anyway." He explained, following her into the back. "Unofficial employees aren't covered on the insurance."

"Luke, it's- Oh. Dear."

"What?" he followed her gaze up, half hoping she was watching a sack of potatoes fall, but discovered instead a small piece of mistletoe hanging above their heads. "Huh, well, I wonder who's responsible for that."

"Three guesses." Lorelai returned. "We'll just… pretend that it wasn't there and… go on with the-"

Luke cut her off, crushing his mouth against hers. She responded within seconds, bringing her arms up to circle his neck, before he stepped back and walked over to where the coffee was stored.

"Just a stupid holiday thing. Doesn't matter." He explained as she stood frozen, running a hand through her hair.

"Uh huh."

"Got the coffee,"

"Um, that's ok. Actually. I think I might just… I'm going to, I'll skip it. Thanks. Bye." Lorelai raced out the door and Rory jumped up and scampered up to the apartment, after having seen the whole thing. _Just like we planned_.

* * *

AN: No bribes necessary this time, I guess. Well, for now anyway. I may change my mind later and demand something, but, for now, let's just call that an extremely early Christmas present shall we? Or, maybe that can be my wedding present for Kat and Jim, who have no idea what this is, and none of you know who I'm talking about, so we'll move on. There should have been more Jimmy and Mia, but that will come in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Review!


	26. Can't think of a clever title

"I swear to God," Lorelai muttered, stomping up the stairs. "I could just kill that kid right now! What the hell was she thinking?" she tore the door open and something fluttered to her feet. "Dead! So incredibly dead! My god, is she stupid?"

_It could be for her and Jess,_ a voice in the back of her mind told her, calming her slightly, mi_ght not have anything to do with you._

But she only allowed herself to believe that for a few minutes while she got ready for bed then she stomped to her room, ripped the covers back and begged for sleep to come.

* * *

"She's not coming in." Jess announced as he kept watch.

"She will, trust me." Rory replied, not bothering to look.

"But she's been out there for over an hour, and she's not even close to the building."

"Trust m-"

"Stop telling me to trust you, I do trust you. But I'm telling you your mom is not coming in here."

Rory finally turned her attention to the street to see her mom pacing on the sidewalk, before Jimmy came and tapped her on the shoulder. "Damn it! She's not coming in."

"Told you,"

"Don't gloat. What is he doing here anyway?"

"Probably coming to say goodbye,"

"He has the worst timing in the world. Tell him that for me, will you?"

"Sure."

Rory walked away from the window, disgusted, as the door opened and closed. She watched as Luke, who was standing behind the counter, fiddling with a toaster, looked up for a second, before returning to his task. _Damn it!_

* * *

"You do know that in order to get coffee, food, warmth all that good stuff, you actually have to go inside, right?" Jimmy asked, coming to stand beside Lorelai.

"I can't."

"You can't… go inside?"

"Yep,"

"And why is that?"

"Because my feet are glued to the sidewalk, what do you think? Personal reasons; I just can't."

"Ok, ok. Don't bite my head off I just thought maybe we could grab one last coffee before I head off,"

"You're going already?"

"Yeah. Responsibilities, people, things to get back to, you know."

"Right, right, of course."

"So, what do you say? Coffee?"

"Ok,"

"Great," he headed for the door, but she quickly called him back.

"Just not in there."

"Lorelai come on! Why can't you go in? Yesterday, everything was great, I thought."

"It was. That was a great day with all the Christmas cheer, Sookie's news, but I still can't go in."

"Why-"

"Drive safe Jimmy, it was really great to see you." She cut him off and turned, walking away as fast as her frozen feet would carry her. Jimmy shook his head, confused, and continued on to the door.

"Rory's pissed at you," Jess informed him as soon as he came inside. "Just thought you should know,"

"Well, now if I could just get to Emily today will be a new record." Jimmy commented.

"I think Rory said that the Gilmores were out of town. Spending Christmas in Aspen or Prague or something,"

"Ah, yes, because good old-fashioned Connecticut snow, that's just so boring."

"So, I'm guessing your mood means that things didn't go too well out there with Lorelai?"

"I'm not in a mood," Jimmy objected, Jess just looked at him. "Well, ok, so maybe a little one. But I just don't- I don't get it. Yesterday, everyone was getting along; we were all happy, yes?"

"We were."

"And then today… I just must have missed something, I think."

"Don't take it personally, it was… Never mind. Next time I'm sure things will be better."

"Hmm,"

"There will be a next time won't there? You'll come for another visit? Soon,"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, if you've got a minute."

"I'll tell you right now I am against the move to Mexico, so don't even bother."

"No. It's nothing like that. Well, it's something like that, but not… We should have talked earlier, your mom too. I just, I wanted you to have a nice Christmas, you know."

"Dad what's going on?"

"I have been given an opportunity to move closer. On an almost permanent basis, and I wondered how you would feel about that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be right away, and I wouldn't be able to settle too soon either. Next six months or so, I could have myself set up in Boston, or something. How's that sound?"

"Freaking awesome!"

"You sound very pleased."

"That would be so cool."

"Great. And, look, I'm sorry we didn't get more of a chance to-"

"No, it's totally fine. There's only so much of you that a kid can take, you know?"

"Well, I'm honored you were able to stay in the room this long. But, listen I should probably be hitting the road."

"Have you seen Mom yet?" Jess asked, filling a to-go cup with coffee.

"Yes. Saw her, talked to her she knows all about it. I also let TJ know he can relax within the hour. All done,"

"Ok, good. I'll walk you out."

"Why thank you. Are you sure you have the time to spare?"

"Just get out of here." Jess shoved him towards the door and Jimmy pushed back playfully before they returned to the snow-covered sidewalk.

* * *

Mia narrowed her eyes and walked to Lorelai, one purpose on her mind. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, taking the empty seat beside the desk; Michel was away until after the holidays.

"What's the matter with me?" Lorelai repeated, flipping through the reservation desk. "Well, nothing, except that Michel's post-it system is freaking me out."

"I can see that something's wrong. I've been out of the loop for a while now, but I can still tell when one of my babies is having a bad day. So tell me, what's the matter?"

"Really, Mia. It's nothing. I'm just… Just got to get back into the swing of things after Christmas,"

"Christmas was one day. You had one day off, you could have had more, I wouldn't have minded. But you just took the one, so there couldn't be too much of a problem with your swing. Tell me what else is bothering you."

"I'm…"

"Yes?"

"…really in need of some more coffee. Do you want a cup? I'm gonna grab some from the kitchen." Lorelai decided, closing the book and walking away, to hide out in the kitchen for a bit, hoping Sookie wouldn't press for information.

* * *

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Rory demanded, throwing the door open and storming into the apartment that night.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai looked up from the carton of ice cream she'd been staring into and switching off the TV she'd paid no attention to since first turning it on.

"He waited. All day, every time the door opened and that idiotic little bell jingled, he looked up, waiting for you. But you couldn't be bothered coming within ten feet of the place. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, that's good. Act like you had nothing to do with it; you're just an innocent bystander." Lorelai returned, slamming the carton onto the coffee table and glaring daggers at her daughter. "What were you thinking, huh? Planting mistletoe around everywhere? Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to help! To move things along. You weren't supposed to freak out and run scared."

"No? In the puppet show you imagined, how did I react to my sixteen-year-old daughter playing matchmaker to a relationship she has no business meddling with? Did I fall into his arms? Apologize for everything and profess my love? Is that how it was _supposed_ to go?"

"You were supposed to at least want to try!" Rory shot back. They were both standing now, glowering at one another. "I wanted you to remember, to talk-"

"We did talk. We talked after your birthday, otherwise known as the time I stupidly thought I could come here and it would be ok. We talked and it was uncomfortable and painful, but it was what we needed and Luke made it that we were done. We've been done for years. It's over ok? So whatever you think you see when you look at us, you're wrong kid."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me kid. I'm not a kid. I had to grow up, faster than I should have thanks to your life choices. So don't treat me like I'm five years old, I'm not. And I know what I'm seeing when the two of you are together."

"No. You-"

"Fine. Say I'm wrong; say there really is nothing there anymore. Why did you do it? You were alone, no one to insist that you kiss under the mistletoe, why did you do it?"

"I don't-"

"You do know mom. Stop lying, at least to yourself."

"I… It would have meant more if… if we refused, that would have said so much more than just doing it. If we didn't then everything we've tried to rebuild since I got back would all be for nothing."

"Exactly," Rory nodded her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't mean that what you did was ok. Do you hear me? We were doing fine without your help."

"No. You weren't."

"We were." Lorelai insisted, "For what I did, I don't deserve to hope for more that what we've had these last weeks. We were good, but now that's screwed up."

"Remember my little entrance back there?"

"You get that from my mother, I think." She mumbled. "The flare for dramatics,"

"I told you he was waiting," Rory explained. "All day, he was waiting. And that means that it's not all screwed up. It's not too late. So go! Go and talk and kiss and apologize if you feel the need. Just go and fix it!"

"No."

"No? After all that, my speeches, everything, you're saying no? Why?"

"It's not the time. I will." Lorelai added hastily, to stop Rory from interrupting again. "Try to talk. But not yet, I'm not ready."

"But you will be?"

"Eventually, I hope."

"That's something at least, I guess." Rory replied, moving over to sit on the couch and pick up her mom's ice cream. Lorelai shook her head and sat beside her, turning the TV back on and settling back.

* * *

When Rory returned to Luke's later that night, he was asleep on the couch, an old baseball game being played on the TV. She switched it off, and moved to cover him with a blanket, but realized that he already was. Shrugging her shoulders, thinking he'd just grabbed it before falling asleep, she headed for her room, but stopped in the doorway.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Don't like what?"

"The book," He replied, turning around, holding 'the book' in his hands. "I thought 'Metamorphosis' would be a good idea. It's a great book, I was sure you'd love it."

"It is a great book. And your notes in the margins make it even better. But I was sort of hoping... I mean, I know I shouldn't have expected... But I just wanted-"

"You wanted my note book."

"Was that wrong of me?"

"No. I don't know, I guess not. I wanted to give it to you, but I thought that with everyone around it wouldn't be a good idea. They'd all want to know what it was and, even if I can share it with you, I'm not sure I could with all of them."

"Ok. I get that, I'm sorry. But I do like this book, I do."

"And I like the albums you gotme."

"They were Lane's idea, actually. I couldn't think of anything to get you, but she worked it out, went for simple."

"I'll thank her tomorrow."

"You do that," Rory stepped forward and put her arms around Jess' waist and he did the same. "So, how long do you think we have until your mom comes looking for you?" She asked after placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Since she has no idea that I'm not in my room..."

"And I'm assuming Luke was asleep when you got here?"

Jess nodded. "He looked a little cold too, so I got him a blanket."

"Great. No one to check up on us, any ideas on how we could use this time," Rory asked, pulling him toward her bed and sitting down, "utilise its full potential?"

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to do some reading."

"No. I'm not really in a very Kafka-y mood right now."

"How about a Mariano-y mood?"

"Well, I'm always in one of those moods. That's why-"

"I mean, would you like to read this? Instead of Kafka?" he produced a book from her bedside table and handed it over.

"You don't have to do this." Rory objected, "I understand that you want-"

"I want you to read it. I told you, if it weren't for all the other people in the room yesterday, this is what I would have given you."

"If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask mister."

"Well, there was a lot going on, I wasn't sure you'd have the time. But now you have it, so I'll let you get started and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"If you're going to make notes, try not to make too much of a mess, ok?" Jess added, standing up and heading for the door.

"Jess, hang on a second. I forgot something."

"What?" Rory jumped off the bed and followed him over to the door.

"Thank you. You're very, very sweet to give me this. And I promise not to try not to make too much of a mess."

"Good. And your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." Rory nodded and he kissed her once more before quietly walking out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

_I'm going to hell,_ Rory thought as she watched Luke watch the world outside the diner. _Straight to hell; do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars._

When she'd first come up with the idea to nudge Luke and her mom back together she hadn't counted on Lorelai to be the one to become a basket case. _Should have though,_ she mused. _She has always been a little flaky._

She had been expecting Luke to be the more hesitant of the two; after all, he was the one that got left last time. But she hadn't thought she would have to look at that wounded puppy dog for four days straight. _If I'm going to hell, I'm taking her with me, _Rory decided. _I did not make that face on my own. She was supposed to come. She said she would come and fix this, so where is she?_

"Rory?"

"Sorry." Rory replied, focusing on Luke as he waved a hand in front of her. "I'm sorry. So sorry,"

"It's not that big of a deal. We all space out now and then." He told her dismissively.

"No. I'm sorry. I know we haven't talked about it, because frankly, talking about you and mom kissing is not something I really want to do. But I shouldn't have pushed it, I shouldn't-"

"Rory, its fine. Don't worry about it, really."

"It's not fine. That face is not a fine face."

"What face?" Luke asked a little offended.

"The face you've been making since Boxing day. If I had just left things alone, you guys would have continued on your agonizingly slow path towards reconciliation. But I got in the way; she's hiding out at work and you look as if your best friend just dropped dead."

"I don't- Oh, look, come here," he grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to the landing outside the apartment. "Was that really the best idea?" he asked, once they were in private. "No. But I'm fine everything's going to be alright. I'm sure. When your mom is able to face me again, I'll tell her the same thing. So you can take me off suicide watch, alright? I promise I'm ok."

"What will you say to her?" Rory asked, studying him.

"I just-"

"No. Not the 'everything's fine' bit. Don't give me that again. I mean, what are you going to say? About where you stand?"

"I think that's sort of between her and me, don't you?"

"Please. The two of you need all the help you can get. And I don't want you stuffing up one of the most important conversations of your adult life, so come on, tell me, what are you thinking of saying?"

"I... I don't... I haven't thought about it all that much."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before."

"Well you are. I know you've done nothing but think about it. But that's fine; keep it to your self, maybe I'll just eavesdrop."

"Not if you want to continue living here you won't."

"How many times are you going to threaten me with that?"

"As many as it takes for you to take me seriously."

"You'll never throw me out," Rory told him confidently. "You've grown way too accustomed to me."

"Get back to work," Luke ordered. "And pay attention to what you're doing this time."

* * *

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"Wow," Lorelai stood stunned, holding onto the door frame. "Did that come out of left field or what?"

"Just tell me... I mean, I know you won't actually tell me, but, if you're planning on running again, and hurting him, I need to know. We need to be prepared."

"Sookie, you're rambling."

"This isn't funny Lorelai!" The chef insisted. "The last time there was no warning and you have no idea how hard it was to try and keep him stable. So I'm asking you, begging, actually. Just don't do it, leave him alone before he gets in too deep again."

"Alright do you want to come inside? I'd rather we had this conversation in private."

"Is there anything else to say?"

"Well, yeah. I think I should get a chance to defend myself after you ambushed me."

"Fine," Sookie nodded and came inside. Lorelai shut the door and they both sat on the couch. "So?"

"We kissed,"

"I knew it! Why would you-"

"There was mistletoe and I guess, we were trying to prove a point or something. I don't know. But that was it, I left right away after."

"How could you?"

"I had too. I just... I couldn't stay there and have an awkward conversation, or no conversation, or... I just had to." Lorelai argued. "And by the way, weren't you the one getting all hysterical every time our names were mentioned in the same sentence? When did I become Hitler?"

"That was excitement over a hypothetical something. Actually looking at him now, it's different."

"So he looks the same as he did after...?"

"Not exactly, but I can see the shadows of that Luke making their way to the surface and that's why I'm here, I need you to fix it. Please."

"When did everyone start thinking I was super miss fix-it girl?" Lorelai mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Lorelai..."Sookie gave her a warning look.

"Ok, alright! I get it, ok? I'll go tomorrow,"

"Thank you." Sookie nodded and stood up. "By the way," she added, turning back just as she reached the door. "If this works out, I'll go back to hysterical excitement like that." She clicked her fingers and Lorelai laughed lightly as she walked out the door.

"Right. If this works out, how does that happen, exactly?" she asked the silence of her apartment.

* * *

She took a deep breathe before opening the door and walking inside. A woman on a mission, that's what she was.

This had to be done now.

All the people looking at her didn't matter, she just needed to get over there to where he was and clear all of this up.

_Here goes._ "Luke, can we talk please?"

* * *

AN: Alright, as far as cliffhangers go, that's a crap one, because I'm certain we all know whos tapping him on the shoulder. But that's beside the point. I haven't written one in yoks and just felt the need to throw that in, so there. How did we like this? Hmm? I wana know!


	27. The Talk

AN: I put this up yesterday, but I didn't get a notification for it. Which really bugged me and made me think that anywon else who had the story on alert probably didn't get it either. Or maybe I'm just suffering withdrawls from no reviews. Anyway I'm just trying again. Hope it works this time.

* * *

"Luke, can we talk, please?"

"Oh. Sure, yeah, let's go upstairs. Caesar, I'll be back!" Luke called out, before leading the way to the apartment. "So..?" He turned and looked at Lorelai as she shut the door.

"Why does everyone always expect me to start these awkward conversations?" she wondered, keeping her gaze focused on her feet.

"No, I didn't mean… I just, you said you wanted to talk, so I figured…"

"And you don't? You have nothing to say after what happened? It's all fine with you," she shot back a little accusingly. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just-_

"No."

"Oh," _No? Really, nothing? Is he serious? _"Well, alright. Whatever just forget it then." She turned to leave but he quickly called her back, tried to explain.

"I mean, no, it's not all fine with me. It's definitely not fine."

"It's not?"

"Of course not!" he said, his voice louder, harsher than he meant it to be. "We kissed Lorelai."

"You kissed me, actually. I was all set to just pretend it wasn't there."

"Well you kissed me back. Remember that?"

"Only for a second! I didn't mean-"

"You know what? I changed my mind; I don't think I really want to have this conversation." _If you don' want to take this seriously, I'm no dealing with you, _Luke though. He made a move towards the door, but Lorelai blocked his path.

"Tough, because we're having it,"

"You can't just come back into my life like this and start making demands as if nothing at all has changed! We're not seventeen anymore, I'm not going to drop everything for your every whim. Take a look around; a lot has changed."

"I know that! I'm not making demands; all I want is to talk to you. I want to talk to you Luke, is that really such a bad thing?"

"Go ahead then, talk." He told her, moving over to the couch and sitting down.

"Will you be listening?" she asked, following. "Or cataloging all of your flannel shirts in your head?"

"Talk," Luke repeated. "You want to talk, so talk."

"You said that… You said you missed me." He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. "In October, you said that you'd missed me everyday. But you didn't give me a chance to respond, because you just walked away. Had I been given just a few more minutes, I would have said that I've missed you too. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; I'll never be able to make up for the time that I took from everyone, taking Rory and not making contact with any of you, it was stupid and unfair and if everyone hates me forever, I don't think it would be long enough." Lorelai ranted as she paced in front of the couch. She couldn't possibly fathom sitting still at the moment, there was too much to say, she needed to keep moving or she might not make it through everything.

"And I'm sure she's mentioned things about our life, about my past. But you need to know that no matter who was in my life, none of them ever meant as much as you. I always thought of you, measured them up against you. Chris didn't even-"

"I really don't want to talk about him, if that's alright." Luke interrupted, pulling his cap off and fiddling with it. Lorelai stared at it for a moment, it was the one she had given him; even after her avoidance he'd still chosen to wear it._ That's encouraging,_ she thought.

"Ok, sure. Um, I always made a note of the date and thought of you, on birthdays, Christmas, anniversaries, days that no one else would have thought of because they were just something silly to do with us. Because even though I was the one who walked away from us, from everything, I wasn't ready to let go. I'm still not, I think, but if… If you want to forget about it, you want to go on pretending that there's nothing here, that's fine. I can find a way to make that work too."

"You know I can't just do that."

"You can't?"

"Can't, don't want to, whatever. I'm not going to just pretend that nothing happened, because that's stupid. And if we're ever going to get passed this then…"

"Passed it? To what?"

"I don't know, to being friends again? Just passed it, so that we aren't acting like teenagers,"

"We're not acting like teenagers. At least not our teenagers, have you seen them? They're way more adjusted than the two of us."

"Those two are not normal. I'm pretty sure that if they were, the whole 'I like him, but I can't tell him,' 'she doesn't like me, cause I'm not cool enough' thing would have gone on longer than it did. Or maybe not, I really don't know. But my point is they are not normal. And we weren't either, when we were their age."

"No, I guess you're right. So, I'm sorry, how exactly are we going to get back to being friends? Because I thought that's what we were trying for before all this, but…"

"We'll just work it out. First order of business, no more standing under mistletoe,"

"That's a good idea. Ok, so, we'll work it out. Baby steps, coffee?"

"I serve it you drink it, sounds good."

"No, really, I'm asking you for coffee. Do you have any idea how much I need a cup of coffee right now?"

"You have the exact same coffee in your apartment."

"Well, that's what you think. And for the first few days, I believed it too, but now I'm not so sure."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused, ushering her towards the door.

"It's different now. I think, being outside of the diner for an extended period of time has changed it into some new version of the bean. It's not quite right."

"I don't have time for this, I've got a diner to run." He told her, walking through the curtain and then on to the kitchen.

"Ok, well, I'll just be out here, waiting for my coffee!" Lorelai called out, grinning, as she took a seat at the counter.

* * *

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not leaving while you're in need of someone to talk to, but stubbornly refuse to do so." Mia commented a few days later, pulling Lorelai into a tight hug.

"I told you there was nothing wrong, why didn't you believe me?"

"Because I'm not in the habit of believing lies,"

"I can't win with any of you, can I?"

"You can, if you play by our rules."

"Yeah, but you've kept the rule book hidden so well, I'll never work out what they are,"

"Then I guess you're right. You'll never win."

"We're here! We made it! Oh, I'm glad we didn't miss you," Jess exclaimed breathlessly as he and Rory raced up the porch steps of the inn.

"You didn't have to run all the way over here," Mia told them, smiling fondly at the two teens fighting to catch their breath. "I was about to come by the diner."

"We didn't know that." Rory replied.

"I called Luke and told him this morning."

"You did?"

"But he told us we should come here so we could be sure to catch you."

"Hmm, looks to me like somebody isn't as popular as she thought," Lorelai joked, but Rory didn't react. She hadn't been told what was going on between the two adults and it was pissing her off.

_He did this on purpose; he wanted me to talk to her. Fat chance of that!_

"Well, now that you're here, how would you like to accompany me to the diner for one last coffee before I return to the hellish sunshine?"

"Sounds good to me," Rory nodded and taking hold of Jess's hand again, began walking off the porch.

"Lorelai did you want-" Jess stopped mid-sentence when he caught the look Rory was shooting his way.

"I've actually got to be getting back to work. Don't want the boss to think I'm slacking off." She added, grinning at Mia. "But thanks anyway, you guys have fun."

"It was so good to see you," Mia told Lorelai as they hugged one last time.

"Same here. Try and visit more, ok? Everyone would love it; you heard them at Christmas,"

"Oh I know. I'll do my best." She stroked Lorelai's hair out of her face, just looking at her for a moment. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."

"I think I can guess,"

"Alright, let's go! I need one last fix; that stuff is so much more addictive than other coffee. Have you noticed that? I think I'll have to find…" Lorelai waved as the three of them walked away, heading for Mia's car. Then she turned and headed back inside.

* * *

"Do they have rehab programs for caffeine addicts?" Rory asked, looking a little worried.

"I don't know, but I'll look into it."

"If you find anything, don't tell Luke. He'll send us all away for sure."

"Not all of us," Jess objected. "He'll keep a couple around, just to keep himself in business I think."

"That sounds about right,"

"So, did you have a good time at your mom's new year's party?"

"I did," Jess replied. "I especially enjoyed watching Gypsy downing Patty's Founder's Day punch."

"That was good." Mia agreed, "And what about you, Rory?"

"It was a nice party. A little tamer than some of the parties we've had back home, but then, at the same time, possibly crazier."

"You'll get used to that. Did you make any resolutions?"

"Some."

"And how many have been broken so far?"

"Mia, we're two days into the year, what makes you think we've already broken our new year's resolutions?" Jess asked, leaning forward, between the two front seats.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I just wanted to check that you were still the same boy I left here last time."

"I'm yet to be abducted by aliens, if that's what you mean."

"Hmm, well. That's good to hear." They reached the diner and climbed out of the car, headed for the door. Once they'd found a table, Luke came out of the back and moved towards them.

"So you found her ok?"

"They found me," Mia nodded, looking him over suspiciously. She knew something was going on, but no one was saying anything. It was extremely frustrating.

"Good, so what can I get you guys?" they all ordered and Luke moved off to get their food and drinks ready. Once they were done, Mia checked her watch and jumped out of her chair.

"I better be going if I want to make that plane,"

"But you don't want to, remember?" Jess pointed out. "Santa Barbara bad, Stars Hollow good; evil sunshine, nice pretty snow,"

"No, I know. It really is terrible… But I have to go."

"I tried; make sure mom knows that, ok?" Jess requested looking at Rory, she nodded.

"Tell your mother I was sorry I missed her."

"Yeah, she wanted to come say goodbye, but she and TJ had to go to Nutley to help his brother with something. They left really early this morning."

"Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. I'm sure it's fine."  
"Well, I'll have to remember to call in a few days to check up on things. Are you staying at the house by yourself?"

"Yep, two days of solitude. Not counting Babette's unannounced visits, of course."

"Of course,"

"He actually tried getting me kicked out of my room, again." Rory added. "But I told him, no. Not after the honeymoon. I lost my space for an entire week and I wasn't going to risk it again. Plus, if it was the other way around and I had a whole house to myself, there's no way I'd be trying to trade for something worse."

"You've never had Babette as a neighbor." Jess informed her. "I know she means well, but sometimes it's nice to just have a little privacy."

"Hmm, I guess I can see that."

"Stop trying to distract me!" Mia ordered, standing up. "I really have to go now."

"You're heading out?" Luke asked, coming over and standing beside her.

"Yes. Despite the best efforts of these two, I am in fact leaving."

"Well, let me be the eighty-seventh person to tell you it was really great to have you here."

"I'll allow it, but only because I love hearing how much you all love and miss me."

"Yeah, well. Have a safe flight, and the next time I'm out on the west coast…"

"I'll have the best table in the best restaurant reserved for you."

"Good to know. Bye Mia."

"Goodbye Luke. Look after yourself."

"I'll do my best."

"Ok, you two want to walk me back out to the car, or stay here and play footsies under the table, and think we don't know about it?" Mia asked and the two teens looked up at her. "Mothers know these things," she told them.

"We'll come with you." Rory replied, standing up.

"Jess, I know I don't have to tell you to be good," Mia said as she hugged him, "but…"

"I will. Don't worry, I'm always good. Especially when you look at me next to my friend Tristan,"

"Oh, you don't want to do that," Rory shook her head.

"He's bad news? This Tristan?"

"No. Rory's just bitter because he was the one who told her grandparents she was here. He's a good guy though."

"Yeah, I should eventually let up on him, I guess." Rory agreed.

"Well, that's nice to hear. And Rory," Mia held her arms out, waiting for Rory to walk into them. "I'm so glad I got to meet you again. It's hard to believe that you were that little girl, chasing-"

"Not again. He doesn't need to hear how much I adored him as a toddler, please."

"Alright, I won't say it again. I'll just go, leave you two to enjoy the rest of your day."

Mia got back into her car and the two teens stood waving on the sidewalk.

"So…" Jess began once she was out of sight. "I was thinking, we could go home, watch a movie or two, and hang out."

"Actually, I sort of already have the rest of my afternoon planned." Rory replied.

"Are you going to talk to your mom?"

"God no, I'd rather spend time with you over her any day. What I was thinking actually involves you or, rather, your brain…"

"You want to go and read more, don't you?"

"I'm almost done. It should only take an hour or so, and then I'll come right over, ok? I'll even bring food."

"I never should have given that to you. You keep looking at me weird. Note to self; don't share personal things with the girlfriend,"

"Too late for that. And I'm not looking at you weird, just… I'm trying to work out how you see the things you do when you look at me."

Jess shrugged. "Just do, I can't explain it."

"Well, in any case, I want to finish before I see you again. So shoo! I'll come by as soon as I'm done, alright?"

"I don't suppose I can stop you now, can I?"

"Not a chance in hell. Oh, and you should be aware that I'm waiting with bated breathe for the next bit."

"I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. This is the best belated-Christmas gift I have ever gotten, which pretty much makes you a genius."

"Really?" Jess asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes," Rory nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Now go. I'll inflate your ego further later on."

"Promise?" he asked, dropping his arms and taking a step back.

"Get lost!" she waved her hand at him and laughed as he walked away. Rory turned to go back inside and upon entering her room, picked up the notebook she'd been studying for the past week. Every page was covered in notes she had made, at first she'd been writing along side his words, but after a day of that, she'd gone out and bought a pack of brightly colured post-its and had used those ever since.

Getting comfortable on her bed, Rory reached out for the small remaining stack of sticky notes and a pen and continued to read.

* * *

AN: I wanted there to be more to that first conversation, but I just couldn't think of anything else for either of them to say or think. I hope it worked out. I hope this one worked.


	28. Tattoos And Scars

AN: Just a word of warning to you all, Rory's about to start spilling some secrets. There's nothing too awful, nothing graphic or… Let's just say that the police were never involved, well, before the library of course. But it's not all kittens and rainbows.

* * *

Jess opened the door to find Rory on the other side, grinning at him and holding his notebook, while two bags from Luke's sat at her feet. "Ok, you may now begin ego inflation," he told her as she came in and kissed him

"You know that you're amazing right?" she asked, moving further into the house and dropping the bags on the coffee table. "I mean, you have an amazing talent, tell me you're going to do something with this."

"That, exactly, or this supposed talent?" Jess checked as they sat on the couch.

"The talent. This, you can keep hidden and only show to me if you'd prefer, but the talent, it must, must, must be nurtured."

"I was thinking of joining the school paper when I get back next semester. But beyond that, there aren't too many plans. I'm sure you could think of a way to try and convince me to change my mind though," he told her and she raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until after I said it, and-"

Rory shot forward and cut him off, covering his mouth with hers. "Didn't sound stupid at all," she told him before returning for another kiss. A few minutes later, she seemed to come to her senses and tried to push him away a little. "Jess, we need to… You…" he cut her off, but she had made up her mind already. "Stop!" she insisted, pushing against his chest a little more forcefully. "We need, I need to talk. And don't start freaking out on me about how that's the beginning sentence of the end of a relationship. That's not what this is."

"Good to know," Jess replied, sitting back.

"It's just that, after that," she pointed to the book on the coffee table next to the bags of untouched food. "I feel like we should discuss some things."

"I was really hoping we wouldn't have to do that."

"Well we do."

"It was just… thoughts Ror, it didn't-"

"Stop trying to pretend that it was nothing. I read it all, so I know that's not true. But actually, I wanted to talk about something else, I want to do most of the talking. I know that you don't know a whole lot about me, and that's my fault, because I've been less than forthcoming with my past. But now I need you to know. It doesn't seem fair that I know so much and you know so little."

"Ok," Rory didn't say anything for a moment while Jess sat studying her. "You change your mind already?"

"No. I just don't… I'm not sure where to start. Can you give me a jumping off point?"

"But I don't know anything, except Prince Charming and-"

"Just say a word, any word. And if I can find a way to relate it to my life, I'll tell you about it, ok?"

"Alright, how about… Dog?"

"We never had a dog. I always wanted one, but I remember we had a fish once and it died after like a day, so Mom said we couldn't have pets anymore. I guess, maybe there had been more instances before that, I don't know. But I never got the puppy. Not that we could have fit a dog into our apartment, any of them. They were always tiny little-"

"Crap piles?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled. "How'd you know?"

"You said that once. I won't repeat the rest of the things you said that night, because I have a feeling that even though you aren't too happy with your mom right now, you probably feel better about her than you did then, and bringing all of that up again isn't really the best way to fix things now."

"Hmm, you've probably got a point there," Rory reached into one of the bags and pulled out some fries, she handed them to Jess and then got more out for herself. "But I'm going to ignore your attempts at playing mediator. Ok, so… um, I used to cut school,"

"I remember." Jess replied, as Rory shifted and leaned in towards him, resting against his chest.

"I thought it was such a waste of time, you know. I was ahead of everyone and it was boring, so I didn't really see the point in showing up for most of my classes. But I was still on campus most of the time."

"How does that work, exactly? Because I always thought that, the fun part, if there was a fun part about cutting school, would be to leave the school. Especially in a place like New York,"

"Well, yeah, it probably would have been. But I didn't want to be like everyone else, riding the subway and hanging out at all the 'cool' places. What was the point in skipping class if you were just going to be with the same people? So, instead I usually ended up in this old storage room. The drama club used it to keep their costumes and props in and it smelt like mothballs which, was actually kind of annoying. But, um, still, I liked it in there. I was pretty good at working out when no one would be around so I got to have it all to myself."

"Playing dress-up?"

"Sometimes. Other times I'd just sit in there under a big skirt, or with some silly hat, circa nineteen hundreds on my head and think. Or not think if I was thinking too much in my life at the time. It was my secret hiding spot."

"Do you have another one? A Stars Hollow hiding spot?" Jess asked running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, well, it's not a secret, and not that well hidden, but I have a spot that I like to go to." Jess knew what she meant right away. It was his hiding spot too.

"I'm glad."

"Pick something else." Rory prompted.

"Ok. Let's see… what did you dream about when you were a kid?"

"Well, mostly I would make up stories in my head, you know? Like when my mom would let the few tiny details about my dad slip, I'd spend hours; days' even imagining what he was like. And thinking up ways that he would come find me and he'd want to take me away from our horrible life and give me all the things I'd ever wanted and everything would be great. That bubble burst when I actually met him though. Even that short amount of time I spent thinking that Luke was my dad I thought that was great. I was pissed that he'd not been around, and I mean, I figured that I'd just have to get over the fact that I kind of liked you, but I didn't imagine that would be too hard. Then he swore it wasn't him and Chris showed up, so, I got to know all about the loser that sired me."

"You didn't think it would be all that hard to get over me?" Jess repeated. "What happened to inflating my ego? Isn't that why you came over? Because I've got to tell you-"

"Shush. We'll get to that later." Roy interrupted. "I didn't think it would be hard then, but I'm pretty sure there would be a lot more effort involved now. But you need to be quiet, I'm doing that thing, you know? Sharing, telling you all my secrets, baring my scars,"

"Will there be physical scars, or are they just mental ones?"

"There is one physical one." Rory replied, sitting up as Jess' hand fell away from stroking her hair. "You wanna hear about that one now or later?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"It's nothing serious. Just, I fell down when I was ice-skating one time when I was seven." Rory explained, rolling up her sleeve and turning around. "My elbow smashed into the ice and my arm got stuck at a funny angle. That's how I got this scar." She explained, showing him the red line on her elbow.

"Huh. Very nice,"

"You want see the tattoo I got when I was dating a Hell's Angel?" she joked.

"Oh ho, now we're talking." Jess replied, grinning.

"Actually, the two guys that I dated, they were… idiots. And I mean, we weren't really dating, really. It was just sort of, I guess that we'd gotten to that age, and our friends were all pairing off, so when Sam kissed me, I just sort of went with it. But then he moved away and Marcus… he was older, and he liked me and so it was exciting, you know? But, with him being older and everything, he… expected certain things."

"Mmm," Jess nodded, not looking at Rory and she realized that as soon as she started on this topic he'd been avoiding her gaze.

"I never… I'm still a virgin, though." She added hastily, Jess looked up. "Yep. I give off this attitude that I've… been around a bit. But, I just wasn't… I wasn't ready when he… so not only did he dump me, but he also told all his friends that I was an ice queen. Everyone took this perverse pleasure in making fun of me, even though, I'm sure that I wasn't the only one to feel that way."

"It probably wasn't you're intention, but I have to tell you that I feel a little better about... things now."

"No, that's good. I know that you not knowing anything about me was probably…"

"Extremely unsettling?" Jess suggested. "I mean it. I had this idea in my head that you'd been… I don't want to say-"

"Very friendly?" Rory supplied.

"Well, yeah, that works. I mean, this may seem incredibly stereotypical and the last thing I want is for you to take it the wrong way and add me to the list of idiot exes, but-"

"Just say it." Rory insisted and Jess nodded.

"You're from New York, and you have a criminal record and your mom wasn't exactly Martha Stewart. So, it just… in my head, it made sense that you were… experienced."

"I understand why you would have thought that stuff, and it's not like I'm Dakota Fanning or anything, I just haven't done… That."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm not… who would be the male equivalent of Dakota, do you think?"

"You so are." Rory shook her head. "Trust me, you're Snow White."

"Oh, that's nice. Thank you very much, but what makes you think you have the authority to just announce something like that? Turn me into a fictional character, a female, no less."

"The fact that I'm dating you gives me that power. You're pretty well behaved, even when we're alone in your house and your mother is out of town. And also, seeing as I just finished reading all of you inner most thoughts, I-"

"See, now, this, again is not what I was imagining when you suggested-"

"I like the fact that you're so pure and… good. It's nice, a nice change. Because every single guy I came into contact with before moving here was not. I mean, some of the guys that Mom dated weren't all bad, but then there were a few who…" Rory chewed her lip, trying to phrase her words correctly. "I don't want you to freak out, alright? I'm fine. They never did anything, just… there were a few comments and a look or two that I didn't like. But Mom always ended it, got us the hell out of dodge if I told her that I didn't feel comfortable or something. I know I've made out that she was hopeless and didn't pay any attention to me, and that's partially true, some days I thought she had no business being a parent. But she cares about me. I know that, and I knew it then too.

"I was actually the tiniest bit happy about moving here because I just knew that that was the end of it. I was leaving the city and the people and moving to Pleasantville. Which I thought would be sort of stupid, but then I started thinking it was good, because there would be no more occurrences like Buddy or Woody or… until Dean. But really, he was like a mosquito, just an annoyance. And since him there's been nothing. Because I have this amazing boyfriend," Rory explained, planting a kiss on one cheek. "Who is kind," and the other. "And sweet, and very talented," she added moving across the space between them and kissing him more intensely.

"That's more like it," Jess nodded and kissed her back.

"Don't make me start rethinking all that praise I just dished out." Rory warned him, breaking away from his lips.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good." She reached into the bag and removed a burger, but after one bite, realized it was cold and grimaced. "How about we relocate so we can eat this stuff at a safe temperature?" She suggested, picking up the bags and walking into the kitchen. Jess stood up and followed.

"So is that? Are you done sharing?"

"For the moment,"

"Alright. Good, so- hang on, what about Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, taking the plate he handed her and putting the food into the microwave.

"You said there were no more occurrences until Dean. What happened with him?"

"Oh, right. Um… well, he had some opinions to share with me. On how to make my time more enjoyable,"

"I'll kill him." Jess threatened.

"No. You won't, you'll just forget about it, like I'm doing."

"But he-"

"Is an insignificant bug, splattered on the windscreen of life,"

"That's very Zen of you."

"Yeah, well. I can be Zen."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, when did this happen?"

"The day that Lindsay broke up with him,"

"Just in time, before he became a true ignoramus."

"Actually, this happened before her spectacular dumping. She overheard him, we talked and then she did it."

"Well, in that case, I guess I owe you a thank you."

"What for?"

"If it weren't for you, Lindsay would probably still be dating him, but she's not and I have my friend back, all thanks to you."

"You're most welcome. I think you're caught up enough, now." Rory explained as Jess collected the food from the microwave. "But, later, I'm sure I'll be able to think up a few more small things to share. Right now though, I need food."

"As you wish," Jess nodded and they returned to the couch to eat in peace.

* * *

"Is she here?" Luke demanded as soon as Lorelai opened the door. She was half asleep and had been startled from Judy Garland's lament about the man that got away by an insistent pounding on the door.

"Is who here?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Rory, who else?"

"It's Tuesday, Tuesdays are one of your days. And she's mad at me again remember? Of course she isn't here."

"Well, she isn't in her room and Jess isn't in there either." Luke began as Lorelai stepped aside and he came in. "And Liz and TJ are out of town and it's after nine which means Lane can't come to the phone. So, I know that means that the next necessary step is to go over to the house and break up whatever they're doing, but I really don't want to be the one that does that, because I've got a pretty good idea of what they're probably doing and I don't want to see it."

"Luke, slow down, I don't understand."

"Weren't you listening?" he demanded, stomping back and forth across the floor. "Rory's not in her room and-"

"It's after nine, ok, yeah. I think I'm up to speed."

"So?" Luke pressed, looking very worried.

"So what?" Lorelai returned. "You don't trust them?"

"Of course not! They're teenagers, my nephew, your daughter,"

"Thanks for the genealogy lesson, but I'm pretty sure I knew that."

"This is serious! I'm not trying to be funny here, ok? I remember what I was thinking when I was his age, and if you throw in a girl that looks and talks the way you did, the way Rory does-"

"Are you saying that I corrupted you or something? That right now, Rory is doing unspeakable things to your poor, defenseless-"

"I just think that we should go over there, put a stop to something we don't want."

"You do?"

"Yes! They're sixteen. Sixteen year olds can not be trusted!"

"Told that to your sister lately? Geez, Luke, it's nice to finally hear after all these years what you really think of me."

"This is not about you! Would you stop it? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here."

"Ok, fine. You want me to go over to Liz's house, interrupt them, and make Rory hate me even more than she already does this week? Will that make you happy?"

"That's not my fault. I didn't want to talk to Rory about our conversation, but I never said you couldn't. She's your daughter you can tell her whatever you want. I don't care. Say whatever you need to get back into her good books, just help me out on this."

"Alright. Let's go," Lorelai put on a pair of shoes before walking out the door. Luke followed closely behind until they reached the house. Lorelai continued up the porch steps as Luke hung back behind her. "We know you're in there! Somebody forgot she had a curfew so you're both in trouble. Open up!" she boomed, knocking.

When no answer came, Lorelai turned and looked at Luke who just shrugged. She moved to knock on the door again, but as she did that, it opened a little and she walked inside.

"Would you look at that," she remarked to the man silently creeping in behind her. "They're asleep."

"Together." Luke replied, pointedly.

"Yes, together, but still, fully clothed, and asleep. And I can see, one… ok, so, only three hands, but I'm pretty certain that the fourth hand isn't doing anything it shouldn't be. Turns out they can be trusted. So put down your pitchforks and back off of my kid, alright? Let's get out of here, before we wake them up."

"I'm going to stay." Luke decided, shrugging off his jacket.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to spend the night here, right there-" he pointed to an arm chair and moved towards it, "actually.

"You can't be serious. They're asleep."

"In the event that they wake up, I want to be here to-"

"Prevent them from doing anything naughty. Yeah, I got it officer. Geez, I thought Jess was a good kid, doesn't everybody love and trust him with their lives?"

"He is a-"

"So in other words, what you're really doing is standing guard over Rory. Nice, really nice. When did you become your father?"

"Right around the time that he wasn't able to take care of the things, the people who needed to be taken care of. And there was nothing wrong with him being protective."

"That's not what you used to say when he… You know what? Never mind. I'm just going to go and let you… keep watch." Lorelai nodded and with one last look at the sleeping forms on the couch, began to back up. "There's no point in me being all hypocritical and lecturing Rory the second she wakes up, but would you just let her know I want to talk to her?"

"I'll do that." Luke nodded and Lorelai let herself out, heading for home. Luke put a blanket over the teens, resisting the urge to wake them up, and then returned to his chair to remove his shoes and pull a blanket over himself.

* * *

AN: I hope that was sufficiant Lit-ness. I'm sorry it's been so sparse lately, but that should change now. I realise I started out saying this was a Lit, and I've been neglecting them a lot, but I'm working on fixing that. So, I hope this was good, let me know, k?


	29. Business As Usual

"BLT, no B, Tuna on rye, veggie burger and fries all round." Rory recited as she handed an order slip to Luke.

"Mmhmm." She stood waiting for him to say more, but he'd already turned away, concentrating on his work, so she turned on her heel and moved back to the counter where Jess was pouring over a text book.

"Is he still freezing you out?" she asked, refilling his coffee. "Because he's doing it to me, and I'll tell you, upstairs has been very frosty the last few days."

"He's just disappointed in-"

"But there's nothing to be disappointed about!" Rory objected picking up the drink he was yet to notice and taking a sip. "We fell asleep, it's not like we were doing anything sinful."

"No, I know. But-"

"He expected more from us. Yeah, yeah, I was there, I heard the speech."

When Rory had woken up on Wednesday morning, after realizing she wasn't in her room, the first thing she had noticed was Luke glaring at her.

"Did you enjoy the slumber party?" she asked, sitting up and trying not to disturb Jess.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Luke boomed; Jess sat up with a jolt. "Huh? Either one of you, I'd love to hear what was going through your mind."

"Obviously we thought we should accidently fall asleep to infuriate you, so you'd come over here and yell at us first thing in the morning." Rory quipped as Jess sat tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Is this all a big joke to you? We have rules for a reason; they're for your own good, not our amusement. I expected that you'd maybe try staying out a little late, test the boundaries or whatever. But this is just-"

"Can we hit the pause button on the lecture, please?" Rory had requested, heading for the kitchen. "I need coffee if you're going to insist on the banshee volume."

"You need to go. Now, your mom's waiting." Luke said shortly, ignoring Rory's objections and leading her back to the door.

They hadn't had a proper conversation since, but at least things with her mom had moved on from that. They'd talked about the sleep over, Lorelai expressed her concerns, and Rory assured her that everything was fine. Then Lorelai had even offered to share what she and Luke had spoken about earlier. To her utter disbelief, Rory had declined. As it turned out all she needed was to know the option was there.

"It'll blow over in a few days," Jess was saying now. "I'm sure. Don't worry." Rory opened her mouth to respond, but Luke rang the bell in the kitchen and called out,

"Order up!" before she had a chance. She smiled sardonically and stalked off to deliver the food.

* * *

"I really don't know what you expect me to do," Liz replied as Jess followed her through Doose's. Despite her brother owning a diner, and one of her best friends' being an amazing chef she occasionally felt the need to be domestic, which meant grocery shopping and attempting to cook something. Luckily, Jess was usually able to salvage the meal if she screwed it up. If not, they simply went out, or ordered in. "I happen to agree with Luke."

"Yeah, I know you do. But, at least you're talking to us. He, on the other hand does nothing but bark orders. Couldn't you talk to him, explain that nothing happened?"

"I don't know that nothing happened, because I wasn't-"

"The simple fact that I'm me should prove to you that nothing happened. And also, I've already told you that, come on Mom."

"Well, you've told Luke this, yes?"

"We tried. But every time either one of us brings it up he shuts us down and goes off to do something. I don't know how much longer Rory can deal with him being like that."

"Ok. Fine!" Liz yielded. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises, ok?"

"Thank you! Have I told you lately that you're the greatest mother in the history of all time?"

"No. But you might want to do that a little more often, if you want me to forget about-"

"I love you, you rock. No mom has ever been as cool as you. And also, you look twenty-five."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Now you're just making fun."

"No, I'm being completely serious. You-"

"Get this stuff to the register, alright? I'll be there in a minute." Jess nodded and continued pushing the cart through the last aisle before reaching the register.

"Oh man." He groaned when he realized what his two options were. Either Taylor's niece, Bonnie who couldn't be slower or care less about her job. Or Dean.

_Forget about it._ Rory had said. _Insignificant bug on the windscreen of life. And the best way to forget about him would probably be to pretend he's not here._ Jess thought. _Just pretend I can't see him there, he doesn't exist._ He decided, lining up at Bonnie's check-out.

"Um, Bonnie, sweetie, that's a pear," Miss Patty told the girl, who looked down at the thing on her scales. "It's not an apple."

"Hmm." Bonnie looked at it for a little longer before tipping her head back and calling out, "I'm gonna need a void here." She then proceeded to inspect her nails while waiting for assistance.

"Jess, what are we doing standing here in the longest queue known to man, with the slowest check-out operator, when there is an open register, right there?" Liz asked as she came back and dropped something into the trolley. "Look, no customers."

"Take a look around, think about it for a second." he told her, not bothering to look at where she was indicating.

"Think about- Oh. Dean, right. We don't like him, do we?"

"You can do what you want, like the kid or suggest to Taylor that we draw and quarter him in the town square. I don't care. But I don't like him, and that's not going to change."

"But I don't understand, he was dating Lindsay, and you didn't like that, but he's always seemed like a very nice-"

"Con artist,"

"I was going to say boy. But, ok. Tell me, why is he a very nice con artist?"

"He just… he's two-faced. To all the adults, he's a great guy. But those of us in his age bracket see a different side of him, and it's not nice."

"Did he do some-"

"I've got to get some things from the stationary store before school tomorrow. Would you mind if I met you at the car?"

"Oh ok. Sure." Jess moved passed the other people in the line, calling over his shoulder,

"That's an apple Bon." She sighed and continued to chew her gum as she stared down at an orange.

* * *

"Did you miss me?" A voice asked from behind Jess in what could only be described as an attempt at sultry. He laughed as he shut his locker door and turned around, trapped by Tristan's arms positioned on either side of his body.

"You have no idea how much."

"Oh, good. So, the four am phone calls, weren't over doing it?" Tristan asked as they began to make their way down the hall.

"Four am phone calls? I don't think I got any of those, are you sure you had the right number?"

Tristan pretended to think about it for a second, mouthing something to himself. "Your number doesn't end in a three, does it?"

"Nope."

"Damn! Must have been somebody else then,"

"I'm sure Kirk appreciated it. Or, was extremely confused,"

"Kirk, eh? The town weirdo?"

"One of a few, actually,"

"Well, well, I think I'll have to look into this a little further. Do you think he'd want to get coffee with me sometime?"

"Only if it's one fourth caffeinated,"

"What?"

"Kirk has very particular needs."

"That's the end of that then. I'm not all that good with specifics. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"We really need to stop talking about this right now, I think." Jess decided. "You're freaking me out. How was your Christmas?"

"There was French snow, eggnog, which I still hate, by the way. A lavish tree adorned in all the latest decorations, many presents my parents had nothing to do with picking out, and as always, the uncomfortable dinner where the three of us sat at the table, not speaking. What about you?"

"Plain American snow, no eggnog, because none of us like it. Regular sized tree, covered in decorations I've made over the years; ugly peg-reindeer and an assortment of other odd looking things. Presents were minimal as usual but my dad was here, so that was pretty great. And out dinner was made even more fun when Sookie- or, rather, Lorelai announced that Sookie was pregnant."

"Lorelai announced it?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Yes, apparently she was the first to work it out. Mom figured it out at almost the same time and they started screaming, which confused everyone, Sookie caught on, joined in, and then the three of them let us in on the fun." Jess explained as they walked into their first class and took their seats.

"That does sound a tad confusing. That's cool though, Sookie's having a baby."

"Yes, she's very excited, but Jackson's sort of turned into this weird number-crunching freak ever since new years. He's worked out how much the baby's going to cost them, and so he's begun to make many lists and changes and it's all a little weird over there right now."

"Hmm, I'm sure he'll-"

"Welcome back class. I trust you all had a good vacation, but that's over now. We're in AP algebra, so open your books to page forty-two and we'll get started." The teacher announced, walking in and putting his things on his desk. Without further comment, he turned and picked up a piece of chalk, writing a complicated equation on the board.

Tristan caught Jess' attention and rolled his eyes. It was so unfair to start the new semester with math, Jess agreed. As much as he loved school, math was not his favorite and it just didn't seem right that they had to start off their first day with it.

Nonetheless, Jess opened his book and took notes as things were explained and he settled back into his seat thinking of how nice it was to be back.

* * *

"I'm going to go now," Rory told Luke as she came out from behind the kitchen to meet him at the counter on Thursday morning, "to school. And then I think I'll just go straight to Mom's from there."

Luke didn't respond verbally, just gave a short nod.

"And since our teachers are insane, and sadistic," Rory continued, "we've already been saddled with a pretty big assignment. So, I'll probably have to spend tomorrow afternoon working on that, which means I won't be able to come in."

Still, Luke said nothing.

"Not to work any way. I'll probably need to come by for something to eat on a study break. But other that that, I doubt you'll see me until Saturday."

"Have fun,"

Rory rolled her eyes, before quickly glancing around. Lane stood outside on the sidewalk, waiting. "Whatever." Quickly filling two to-go cups, Rory lifted her bag and walked out the door.

"Hey." The Korean greeted her brightly, gratefully taking the Styrofoam cup.

"Hi."

"Things still aren't going well, huh?" she asked, looking Rory over as they walked.

"He doesn't say anything! Oh, no, I'm sorry. He does say things, just now he said 'have fun' as if, going to school, mom's and my grandparents is like spending a week at Disneyland. Last night he said 'fine' when I suggested I'd do the dishes, but beyond that, it's been nothing but eight straight days of grunts."

"Well, Luke is a grunter. It's sort of what he's known for aside from the flannel and the baseball cap. Which, by the way, did you notice that it's a different to the one he used to wear?"

"No, why would I notice that?"

"Well, maybe you wouldn't, but I've been seeing the same hat on his head for years, and then right after Christmas it changed. Now there's a blue one."

"And you think that's important?"

"Maybe not. I don't know."

"How do you know that things suck in there, when all I said was 'hi'?" Rory asked, switching back to their earlier subject.

"Well, because I'm a genius, and I am fast becoming an expert in 'Rory Gilmore 101' that's how." Lane answered confidently.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so."

"Oh really. Alright, well, tell me something, she who knows all. When did I get this scar?" Rory enquired, slipping her arm out of her jacket and showing Lane her elbow.

"You were twelve…" Lane began before pausing to think. "And you were running from the cops in a mall. To throw them off, you smashed one of those little red fire alarm boxes to set off the sprinklers and you cut yourself. How'd I do?"

"Hmm, that actually sounds pretty good. Maybe I should have told him that, instead."

"Told who?"

"Jess. That night that caused all these problems, I was telling him a whole lot of stuff about me. Your story sounds better than mine." Rory explained as they walked through the front door of Stars Hollow High.

"But that's not what happened?"

"No, but wouldn't you just love to see his face if I told him I was running from the cops at twelve?"

"Was I close, at all?" Lane asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, no. Ice skating, seven. All innocent, no law enforcement involved whatsoever."

"Well that sucks." The other girl grumbled as Rory removed a few books and then opened her locker to try and push her bag inside.

"Gee, thanks."

"Not that there were no police involved, just that… you know, I'm not an expert."

"Give yourself a little time." Rory told her still shoving her backpack. She had all of her books for the next two days as well as clothes for dinner at her grandparents and things to wear around her mom's. "Nobody here is a Rory expert, but that's probably only because I haven't allowed it yet. I like you though, so you're probably in with a chance."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Rory finally got her back pack all the way inside her locker and shut the door before spinning the combination and picking up her books.

"You forgot to get a pen." Lane pointed out and the triumphant smile wavered slightly.

"I was planning on borrowing one from you anyway; all of mine are out of ink." Rory fibbed, starting to walk away.

"Right, of course you were."

* * *

"Luke we need to talk," Lorelai informed him, walking into the diner purposefully the next day after the lunch rush had departed.

"Actually, we were in the middle of something." Liz told her, turning around.

"Yeah, well, this is important, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"You're being an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"Not you," Liz explained, before pointing to her brother, "you. They're just kids and they did nothing wrong."

"Nothing serious, anyway." Lorelai added, joining into Liz's argument, glad she wasn't alone in her thinking. "You were there most of the night too so I highly doubt they would have tried anything."

"Plus, you know you can trust them. I know you do, so stop being so insane and just let them know that it's alright, you forgive them, ok?"

Luke looked from one woman to the other and shook his head. "Is it my turn now?" the other two looked at one another before turning back to him and nodding.

"Sure,"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, first of all, you couldn't have been more against the idea of those two dating," he pointed out, addressing his sister. "Remember that? You thought Rory was nothing but trouble, so what's with the complete tune change?"

"She's not as bad as I thought."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"Second of all?" Lorelai asked, and Luke looked at her confused. "Your first argument was directed at Liz, so I'm assuming there's a 'second of all' with my name written all over it."

"You were the one who needed help, keeping your daughter in line. So, that's all I'm trying to do. I thought it was in her best interest that she not be spending all night out with her boyfriend. And before you interrupt and tell me that she wasn't actually out, and that her boyfriend is my nephew, I know, alright? I know that. And, ok, so maybe I do trust them, for the most part anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have come down so hard on them, but I know that you both remember what it was like to be their age, so you can't tell me that I didn't have a point there."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done."

"Well, ok then. It was nice talking to you I guess I'll be-"

"Actually, you know what? I just thought of something else." Luke interrupted and Liz turned back from the door. "And this one is for the two of you; don't ever come in here and ambush me like that again. I don't appreciate the tag-team."

"Fair enough," Lorelai nodded and stood up. "I'll try to remember that, but for now, I should be getting back to work."

"Yeah, I've got a few things to do too. Thanks for the talk bro," Liz added, heading for the door and holding it open for Lorelai.

Luke watched the two of them leave and shook his head before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, did you have a good Christmas?" Emily asked later that night as Rory pulled on her skirt, trying to reduce the wrinkle that had sprung up on the drive. She'd been careful, as soon as she got to her mom's the day before she had taken her Friday night dinner clothes out and laid them on the bed, checking to make sure they were alright. But then as she and Lorelai had driven to Hartford, she'd noticed that there was a big fat wrinkle over her left leg. She'd been told not to worry, but she couldn't stop staring at it.

"Um, yeah, we… Rory?" Rory looked up at her mother who was looking at her, holding a martini glass. "Why don't you tell Grandma about Christmas?" she suggested.

"Oh, well, we just had dinner at Sookie's, with Jess' family and some friends. It was nice. What about you? How was… um, Switzerland?"

"It was lovely, thank you for asking." Emily replied. "We weren't sure what to get either one of you, as we haven't been in the position of buying Christmas gifts for you for so long, but we did bring a little something back with us. Richard?" she turned to her husband and he nodded, putting down his scotch.

"Right, right. Yes. I'll get the bags." He stood up and left the room for a moment before returning with a gift bag in each hand. "Here we are,"

"Thanks Dad." Lorelai grinned excitedly as she looked inside and Rory did the same. "What's this?"

"That's marzipan. It was made by cloistered nuns."

"Marzipan?" Rory repeated, sniffing a piece.

"Yes, marzipan. The best in all of Europe."

"Let's see what else is in here, shall we?" Lorelai requested, putting it aside and resuming her dig through the bag.

"Marzipan is candy." Emily pointed out. "I thought the two of you liked candy."

"Marzipan is not candy." Lorelai argued. "It is a unique substance unto itself, like Velveeta or plutonium. What's this, oh chocolate! Score."

"Those are Vunderschen chocolates. There's also a gift certificate for the Birch Grove spa. It's supposed to be a wonderful place."

"Thank you Grandma, Grandpa, this is great."

"You're very welcome Rory. Next year, hopefully we'll be able to give you a more personal gift; we just need to get to know you better."

"Next year, sure. That'll be great."

"Did you say you had dinner with Jess' family?" Richard asked, looking at his granddaughter.

"Uh, yes. I did."

"And she's a friend of yours, from school?"

"Actually, no. Jess is Luke's nephew." Rory explained. "He's also my boyfriend." she added, having a feeling that it would be best to get all of this out of the way now, rather than to stagger the information.

"Your boyfriend, well, isn't that nice?"

"He's at Chilton, on a scholarship." Lorelai added.

"Really?" Richard asked, seeming more pleased with this information than his wife.

"Yeah. He's really smart."

"Well, maybe we could meet him at some point? You could bring him along to dinner with you if you'd like."

"Oh, well… I don't know. Maybe. I guess it would depend on his schedule. He could have plans with his mom or a friend or maybe work..."

"Anytime he's free would be fine. Wouldn't it Emily?"

"I suppose so, if Rory felt he were important enough to warrant meeting."

"Maybe we'll leave it for a bit. See how things go." Rory replied hesitantly. She was exceedingly glad at the low level of interest her grandmother had. If Emily didn't push for it, she was sure it could be put off.

"That's a good idea, I think. You guys haven't been together all that long have you?"

"No. Not long." Rory looked at her mother, grateful.

"Right, and, Mom, Dad, you're still getting to know Rory yourselves, so maybe we should hold off for now, wait a while before adding someone new to the mix."

"That sounds fair enough." Richard nodded and took a sip from his glass again, just as a maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. The four of them stood up and moved to the dining room while Rory smiled at her mom, making a mental note to be extra nice to her for what she had just done.


	30. New Kid on The Block

AN: I thought it was about time Rory and Jess encountered a small hiccup in their relationship. Just because I on occasion enjoy being evil. Enjoy.

* * *

"The school year is almost over! Why do they keep letting all these new students in?" Paris demanded as she marched over to her usual table in the cafeteria. She threw a glance towards Jess before sitting down. "They just screw everything up." She added as Madeline and Louise shrugged and sat as well.

"Someone new is coming?" Jess asked, turning away from the three girls and back to Tristan.

"You haven't heard? That's a little surprising, since Paris has been going on about it since…" he checked his watch "I want to say eight, but I'm thinking it's closer to four."

"Four? As is in, four am? In the morning? You really think she's been up that long, complaining about a new student?" Jess asked, incredulous.

"You've met her right?"

"I see your point. So, new kid, you gonna dump me and take him under your wing?"

"That all depends on how pretty he is. I suppose we could go ask Paris for a peek at the admin file she swiped, check him out."

"She stole a- Why am I surprised? Did she do the same thing when I started here?"

"Yep. Anytime we get an addition to our class, she goes on high-alert, to suss out the competition."

"At least I wasn't left out. She's so lovely." Jess remarked sarcastically.

"Don't I know it; we've had all the same classes since- Hello!" Jess looked up from his lunch to see who had caught his friends' attention. From the look on Tristan's face, he had a very strong feeling that it was a she. "I think I just spotted our new classmate."

"And? Am I going to friendless and alone, looking for a new lunch table tomorrow?"

"No, no. I doubt we'll spend much time in the cafeteria at all. And I'll still see you occasionally, in a class or two, maybe. But if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go and make her feel welcome."

Jess watched Tristan get up and walk across the room towards a blonde girl who looked a little lost. Shaking his head, he pulled a book out of his bag and resumed reading while picking at his food.

"Here he is, my friend, Jess Mariano," Tristan announced a few moments later and Jess looked up at the two. "And for just three easy payments of forty-nine ninety-five he can also be your friend. For a limited time only, we'll also throw in a charming snow globe with your purchase."

"A hundred and fifty bucks?" Jess queried, closing his book. "That's all that my friendship is worth to you?"

"One hundred and forty-nine eighty-five, actually." The girl pointed out.

"And the snow globe!" Tristan volunteered. "Don't forget about the snow globe."

"How could I? Hi, I'm Jess, and I'm sorry about my friend. He hasn't been diagnosed yet, but we're pretty sure it's ADHD."

"Amy. And that's alright; at least I'll have you around to protect me, right?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh, you're reading Oliver Twist? I love this book! It's on my top five list,"

"You- yeah. It's one of my favorites too."

"Dickens was a genius. Same as Hemingway and Karouac,"

"You know, I like Karouac myself," Tristan piped up. "I'd love to just hop into the car, and drive, all around the country,"

"Yeah, that'd be great. So, Jess, tell me, what have you got in fifth period?"

"Uh, study hall. I was going to try and get some stuff together to take into the Franklin office, as a sort of audition, see if they'll let me join."

"The Franklin?"

"School paper,"

"Oh, cool. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do that alone. Maybe I'll join you."

"You don't have a class?"

"Nope. This has been a great first day; first I spend an hour in the principal's office, waiting for him to see me, then I have three kick-ass easy classes. Two cute boys talk to me at lunch and after my free period I get to cut out early because my dad's picking me up to take me to the dentist."

"So, you can come with me, great. That'll be great."

"Yeah, do you think we could go now? Maybe you could show me around a little first, so I don't look so hopelessly lost tomorrow."

"I guess so, if you're done with your lunch."

"Great, let's go." As she gathered her things, Jess shrugged at Tristan, who just glared in return.

* * *

"I am almost an official Franklin reporter." Jess informed Rory as he dropped onto a stool at the counter and she handed him a coffee that afternoon.

"Almost official? How'd you land that gig?"

"I spoke to Paris today,"

"That awful girl from your school who came to my sad excuse for a birthday party?"

"The very same, she wasn't in the best mood, because there's a new kid at school, and I have just learnt that Paris hates new students disrupting her life."

"Hmm, you'd be at the top her best bud list then wouldn't you?"

"Well it turns out that I've been lowered on the hit list, now that I am no longer the most recent addition to the class of 2003. And also, I think being friends with Tristan has helped me."

"How?"

"She likes him, I think."

"She does?" Rory asked, "Not that I'm judging, the girl can like who she likes, and I guess she could do worse."

"Anyway I went to her, asked about joining and she gave me an assignment."

"That's great!" Rory cheered, dropping the cloth she was 'wiping' the counter with while talking, and throwing her arms around Jess' neck.

"It's due in three days, and I've got to work on it with the new kid, but it's a start."

"It's a start." Rory echoed. "So what is the assignment?"

"Oh, well that's the best part;" he replied, sarcastically. "Interviewing the janitorial staff,"

"Bummer," Jess took a sip of coffee and shook his head.

"But I'll show her. We'll write the best interview ever: Jaime and Joachim will look like Brad and Jen when this is done."

"I'm glad you can find something positive in it."

"Well, what choice do I have? Am I going to let Paris' evil ways destroy my hopes to enjoy this extra-curricular activity?"

"No, you're not. In that case, I'll let you get on with composing your questions in peace."

"Hang on a second, what's this?" he asked, still holding the cup.

"That's a coffee."

"But I didn't ask for it."

"No, you didn't. But I thought you might like it, what with the big day you had."

"I'm not an addict like you."

"Yet," Rory pointed out. "But I'm confident I can convert you."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"You only think that because you aren't aware of how wonderful it is over on my side. Once the process is complete you will thank me."

"Did I hear something about being left in peace? I think I remember-"

"I'm going! See how you like it when I'm paying more attention to everyone else in the room." Rory threatened, before beginning to walk away. Jess caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"The coffee, the ego boost? The fact that you haven't broken down and threatened to kill Luke in his sleep because he's being so crazy towards us? Take your pick." He replied, putting his arms around her.

"Well, actually, I think he's starting to go back to normal."

"He is?"

"Yeah, today, there were actual words spoken in the apartment. And, I mean, it was six am and he's still Luke, so it wasn't on the scale of 'I have a dream' or anything, but,"

"Words are good."

"That they are. Just in case he bumped his head or something and momentarily forgot, I'm going to get back to work now, try and stay on his good side. Which means you have to let go of me,"

"But that's the worst offer I've gotten all day." Jess complained, shaking his head.

"Too bad." Rory put her hands over his and lifted them off of herself. "I have customers and you have an interview to prepare for."

"Alright, fine. Can I get a burger and fries to go? I'll do my work at home, since; it appears that I'm not wanted here."

"I'll get right on that." Rory grinned and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is payback, isn't it?" Tristan asked. "For that whole, kissing Rory thing,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jess replied slowly, looking at him, confused.

"You're punishing me for perfecting your love life, by distracting a girl who could very possibly be my soul mate."

"I'm sorry, I- I see your lips moving, there's sound coming out, and yet-"

"Amy! Come on dude!"

"Dude?"

"Jess," Tristan replied, threateningly.

"Tristan," Jess returned, trying to be serious. "I really have no idea what's going on."

"You didn't notice, yesterday, for real? The flirting?"

"I swear I didn't notice anything. Are you sure you-"

"I can't believe you're just standing there, lying to me like this."

"First off; I'm walking. Second; I'm not lying. In case you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend who I'm pretty happy with. I'm dating Rory, I like Rory, not Amy. I don't even know anything about her and it's not my fault Paris put us on the same piece."

"It is your fault that she's falling madly in love with you, so stop-"

"You're crazy, you know that? Completely wacko. We aren't continuing this stupid conversation. Do you understand me Norman Bates? We're done here." Jess continued walking, shaking his head.

* * *

As Rory neared the diner that afternoon she spotted Jess through the window. "Hey!" she practically bounced to his side; she'd had a really good day.

"Hi, were you out on..."

"Deliveries, yep. That uncle of yours sure is a slave driver, huh?" she finally noticed the girl smiling expectantly at Jess. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Amy. From school, we're doing that article. Amy, this is Rory, she's my-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, you never mentioned that you had a girlfriend."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I meant to." Jess replied hesitantly.

"Right..."

"Um, ok. Well, I'm going to go. Homework, lots of stuff to do, you know. So, have fun and... I'll see ya." Rory nodded to herself before heading up to the apartment.

"Oh great you're back." Luke turned from the small safe where he was swapping money over. "I was just about to run to the bank for a minute, do you think you-"

"I've got to study," Rory cut him off before stalking into her room and slamming the door.

--

When Jess let himself into the apartment he found it empty. But Rory's door was slightly ajar and he could hear The Ramones.

"So, mom and TJ are out for the night," he began, standing on the threshold. Rory sat on her bed, reading. "And I know this is a Lorelai night, but I thought maybe... we could catch a m-movie, maybe grab a- are you mad at me?"

"Why would you think that?" Rory snapped, dropping her book and getting up to turn off the music.

"Let's see, there's the lack of eye contact, the fact that I haven't seen you downstairs in over an hour, and also Luke told me that-"

"The only reason you came up here was because Luke told you to? That's just great."

"No, not the only reason. What did I do?"

""I wouldn't want you to keep your friend waiting."

"Amy's gone. We finished what we had to- are you upset with me because of her?"

"She's pretty."

"Is she?"

"Come on! Like you didn't notice,"

"I didn't. Because I'm seeing someone. She's smart, funny and beautiful, the whole package."

"Don't let me keep you."

"What the hell Rory?" Jess demanded, and Rory finally stopped moving around the room, rearranging things. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell her about me."

"What?"

"She had no idea that you had a girlfriend, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but that might suggest that maybe you're really not-"

"I really hate when people open a conversation with 'stay back, I'm taken!' Because it's just talking, you know. I didn't think it was necessary."

"If you'd noticed the way she was looking at you, would you have mentioned it then?"

"How was she looking at me?"

"Like you were Leonardo DiCaprio in Romeo and Juliet and she was Claire Danes."

"Are you serious? I've gotta-"

"Jerk!"

"I'm kidding. Yes, if I had noticed that, I definitely would have said something. To reiterate what I was saying to Tristan this morning, I have no interest in Amy, my only interest is you, ok?"

"Well, could you maybe just mention that to people? It'd make me feel a whole lot better."

"If you want, sure. From now on, every time I meet a new person, I will say to them 'you should know I have a girlfriend.' Even if I meet Elle Macphaerson, I'll say to her, 'sory Elle, but-'"

"Oh no. If you meet her you can say what you want. This is mainly for the little people."

"Good to know."

"Jer-"

"Kidding! Again, geez. Are we ok now? Or should I grovel?"

"As partial as I am to a good grovel, I think we can move on now."

"Good." Jess leaned over to kiss Rory quickly then pulled back. "So, movie? Food? Somewhere that Luke isn't likely to be hiding out, ready to bite our heads off?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go?" Rory took Jess' hand and they left the room together.

* * *

AN: See, just a little one, and now everything is tied up with a neat little bow, just the way we like it. Hmm, this chapter was sort of just... well, yeah, not all that important, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	31. Complimentry, My Dear

Ok, I could give you a long list of excuses as to why this chapter took so long and sucked so much, (Chris Halliwell, sniffles, family dinners, Chris, hospital visits, Andy Trudau, Patsy Cline, Christopher Perry Halliwell, more health issues and too many demons) but that would just be silly and a waste of time, so I will just say, sorry, and I'll be attempting to get my mind back to the east coast as soon as my stupid cold leaves me alone, k? Good.

* * *

"Hey, what's shakin'?" Jess turned around to where Amy stood, grinning at him.

"Amy, hi," he replied, returning to his locker.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's… what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Jess replied as they started walking.

"You sure?"

"Course,"

"Good, coz I was thinking we could catch a movie or something this weekend,"

"I can't."

"You working?"

"No."

"So…?"

"I just can't. Why don't you see what Tristan's up to?"

"Are you sure I haven't done something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you look like you're about to chew your foot off to get away from me, not that that would help, because you're not shackled to anything and it'd probably just slow you down,"

"I'm fine." Jess repeated. "I just think that we probably shouldn't do this right now."

"Talk?"

"Be alone together," he clarified.

"In a crowded hallway, my God, you're right! What was I thinking? Relax, what do you think I'm going to jump you or something?"

"Amy,"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, to be honest-"

"It's Ronnie, isn't it? She doesn't like me, so you have to keep your distances to keep her happy, right?"

"Rory. And, kind of, yeah. I mean she- we… I don't want to upset her, so I need for you to stop, alright?" Jess tried to explain. He'd never been in this situation before, and it looked as if Amy hadn't either; she was probably used to getting her own way.

"Look, all I wanted was to make a few friends here. But if you and your girlfriend are too insecure to understand that, fine." Amy turned on her heel and walked away.

Jess watched her go for a moment, considered following her to try and explain again what he was trying to get at, but then he shrugged and continued on to his class.

* * *

That night Jess sat beside Rory and angled himself so he could see what she was seeing. And then it became glaringly obvious what she was watching and most likely thinking.

"I want to try again," she announced and Jess groaned as Liz and Lorelai laughed at something Luke said at the counter. "What? It's not crazy; there is obviously still something there, why shouldn't we help them along?"

"As cute as I'm sure you would look dressed as cupid, I really think you should hang up your bow and arrow for now." Jess replied, and Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! Luke only just started speaking in full sentences again-"

"But he didn't stop talking because of that whole kiss thing, it was a separate issue." Rory argued. "Mom was the one who was pissed about Christmas. And besides, Valentines Day is coming up, what better time to reunite two old lovers than at Taylor's Valentine's bonanza, hmm?"

"Do you really want to enrage either of them? I mean, look at that," he pointed across the room and she turned to face the adults once more.

"This is what I'm saying. Look at them and tell me they don't-"

"Need any meddling. They don't."

"Don't you want your uncle to be happy?"

"Not if your idea of making him happy ends up with him in jail."

"Eww!"

"I meant for killing you, gutter brain."

"I can't help it," Rory defended. "It's just that half the things I hear can be turned into something dirty."

"And the other half?"

"Secretly coded messages of longing." Rory replied simply.

"Uh huh."

"You want me,"

"Wow, you weren't kidding, that's really amazing."

"Told you," she smiled smugly, "which means that I'm right about that too,"

"Right about what?" Lorelai asked, appearing beside the table.

"Oh, jus... um, nothing. What's up?"

"Well, I know it's Tuesday, but Luke was just saying that he has a super early delivery coming in tomorrow and we were thinking, maybe you'd like to come spend the night at my place? Get a little sleep in."

"Ok,"

"Really? I don't have to bribe you?"

"Well, I am still waiting for a pony…"

"Join the club, and talk to your grandmother."

"But seriously, I wouldn't mind. I don't know if you know this, but Luke snores. Loudly; I can hear him all the way across the apartment."

"Oh, I know, he- I mean, great. That's great, so I'm going now, but you can come whenever, k?"

"I'll come with you," Rory grabbed her back pack and stood up before leaning towards Jess for a kiss

"Wait here a sec, ok?" he requested. "I've got something for you."

"Oh presents!" Lorelai clapped eagerly before she realized he'd been talking to Rory. "Right, never mind,"

"What have you done?" Rory asked, following him.

"Just a bit of scribbling, no big deal. Here," he handed her his note book and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really? There's more?"

"Not a lot, but yeah, more."

"Awesome!" Rory threw her arms around Jess, clutching the book tightly in one hand. "Ok, now I have to go; got to start reading." She informed him before they kissed again and she walked out the door with her mom. Walking along beside Lorelai, she looked over and saw her smiling. "What?"

"What?" The older woman repeated.

"What's up with that look?"

"I don't have a look." Lorelai denied.

"You do so, come on, spill it." Rory sighed.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. "I was just thinking how happy you seem these days."

"Right,"

"No, really. I like it. I'm actually a tiny bit jealous,"

"You can be happy too you know. I don't think it's written that only one of us can have what we want."

"Nah, it's alright. Really, I don't mind. You enjoy your cute Eyetalian, I'll just… sit on the sidelines."

"If you insist." Rory conceded as they reached the apartment and each headed inside. Splitting up, they retreated to their respective rooms. Once she was changed and ready for bed, Rory pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, flipping passed the parts she'd already read, she found Jess' latest entry into his notebook and began to read.

* * *

"I know you think I'm being stupid, trying to get the two of them together," Rory began as she and Jess walked towards Kim's Antiques later that week.

"Not stupid, no. I mean, I see your point, but I guess I'm still struggling with the idea of you trying to control your mother's love life. I mean, it wasn't all that long ago that you couldn't stand the idea of her being here, and now-"

"Now we're getting along." Rory interrupted. They'd just left Sookie and Luke at the diner where Sookie was listing all of the foods she had to give up while pregnant. Lorelai was busy at the inn, and Rory was going to join her in a few hours to help prepare for the convention that would be descending on them the next day. "And every time I see them together… they look sort of happy, don't they?"

"Yeah, maybe. Except when she's making him crazy in that special way she does,"

"I think he enjoys that sometimes."

"You could be right about that," Jess agreed. "But I still think… I was only young when he and Rachel broke up; and even younger still with Anna, because I barely remember her. But I do remember that Luke didn't seem nearly as affected by either of those break-ups as he did when all the stuff with you and your mom came up. I just want… I need you to think long and hard about this before you move any further, ok?"

Rory fixed Jess with a look as they passed through the gate to the antique store. "Ok, I'll continue to think, plot, plan and manipulate a way to fix their happiness. How does that sound?"

"Well, aside from the plotting, planning and manipulation, it sounds good. Lane!" he called out as they entered the store and weaved between furniture displays. "But just for now," he continued to Rory, "please, leave it."

"Hey," Lane appeared holding a box and some bubble wrap. "I'll be five minutes."

"Alright, I give. I'll back off." Rory surrendered.

"What do you want with Lane?" Mrs. Kim demanded, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"We were going to catch a bus into Hartford, have a look around the Connecticut Historical Society museum." Jess explained in a tone Rory noticed he only adopted around that woman.

"What do you need a museum for? Don't you learn in school?"

"Of course we do. We just thought it would be beneficial to go and learn more without bothering our teachers."

"Hmm, alright then. We have bible study here tonight, so I would like Lane home before dinner."

"Yes ma'am, we'll pay close attention to the time." Jess promised and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"How does she do that?" Rory hissed. "Is it magic?"

"Don't say the M word, she'll hear you."

"Which M word, matricide? Mexico? Macaroni? Magnesium oxi-"

"Ok, I'm ready," Lane announced, cutting off Rory's guessing and shouldering her back pack. "Let's go. Bye Mama."

"Have an educational time!"

As soon as they were at the bus stop, Lane handed her bag to Jess, shrugged off her jacket which she gave to Rory and then removed a Velvet Underground shirt, before pulling it up over her head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" Rory asked as they sat, waiting for the bus.

"No. not recently. My best friend has been too busy lavishing compliments onto his girlfriend to pay any attention to me."

"Actually, he hasn't." Rory informed her and Lane turned to look at Jess.

"Really? And what, pray tell have you been doing instead?"

"I've been… you- just the other day, you made a pot of coffee that was really good and I said-"

"That doesn't count." Lane informed him and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Well what am I supposed to say then?"

"Jess that should be easy. Just look at her and it'll come to you, I'm sure."

"What, a bunch of clichés?" he checked, standing to hail the bus. "Your eyes look so sparkly in that top, I love your hair that way? You don't really want to hear that do you?" he asked Rory before turning to the bus driver and asking for three tickets to Hartford. The three of them headed to the back of the bus, each holding a small slip of paper.

"Not if you're just saying it. But if it's true, then… sure. Tell me how amazing I look every once in a while."

"I can do that." Jess nodded and the two girls looked at him expectantly. "Oh, you want me to do it right now? But I thought you just said-"

"I'm ignoring you." Rory told him flatly, turning to look out the window.

"I like it when you have your hair pulled back," Jess told her, brushing the hair away from her neck. "So I can see you more clearly. You make really good coffee, and-"

"Do these windows open?" Lane asked, pushing against the glass as she stood up from her seat in front of them. "Because I think I'm about to hurl."

"Don't listen to her," Rory instructed. "Continue."

"Maybe later, when the peanut gallery is a little further away,"

"Fair enough. So, are we really going to a museum? Because I think I'd rather be stuck at work than out learning about the rich history of the nutmeg state."

"No, we're going to Record Breaker Incorporated." Lane replied excitedly. "The museum thing was merely to placate my mother."

"Oh excellent! I actually have money now, so this will be a lot less depressing than the last time I walked in there."

"I thought you'd enjoy it." Jess replied, grinning.

"This was your idea?"

"Kind of,"

"You're the best!" Rory squealed and Lane rolled her eyes.

"Yep, definitely going to hurl," she muttered, turning to stare out the window as they neared their stop.

* * *

So, like I said, I'm really wanting to get back to concentrating on the Gilmores instead of the Halliwells and the Scooby gang, because, well, it's fun and this story isn't over. And I just worked out where I want to go next with this, so hopefully that will help me concentrate. Please review.


	32. Stupid Cupid PART ONE

AN: Ha! Four days, how's that? Much better than last time, eh? Anyways, in about a month or so, when I get around to rereading this chapter, as usually happens with these sorts of things, I'm probably going to spend a lot of time scratching my head, trying to work out what the hell is going on. Here's hoping the same doesn't happen to you. Also, please, please, please pay attention to the title. Part one, part two will be more focused on the young couple of the story.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the activity outside the diner. It wasn't normal; they were up to something, he just knew it. As if they could hear his thoughts, the couple outside looked up at him and waved cheerily. Shaking his head, Luke turned away and even with his back to them, he could tell that Taylor and Miss Patty had returned to their planning.

That stupid Valentine's hoopla or whatever it was called was coming up again, three days to go. He'd almost let himself think that they'd forgotten about it this year, but of course, Taylor being Taylor couldn't let a holiday pass without making the entire town look completely ridiculous. Sometimes it wasn't even a real holiday, this one, for instance was just one of those stupid fake things created by greeting card companies to make more money and pinpoint the people who weren't 'in love'. But that didn't matter to Taylor. If he wanted to have a festival he would, even if it was just to celebrate something to do with the cable company. "Crazy cardigan wearing…"

"You're muttering to yourself again." Rory told him, sidling up beside him and looking out the window at what he was trying to ignore. "I told you you'd have to watch that or the men with the butterfly nets are going to come get you, and there's nothing I'll be able to do to stop them from taking you away."

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?"

"That insanity out there, with the fat babies and the hearts and all that girly lovey-dovey crap,"

"First of all, they're not fat babies; they're cherubs. Second of all; love is not just 'girly lovey-dovey crap.' And lastly, I am, yes. Seriously, I don't think there is any other place on this earth that could possibly be more entertaining. Stars Hollow is like Disneyland and about five Broadway shows rolled into one, with a sitcom or two thrown in for good measure, I mean, have you looked around at what goes on here? This place is gold!"

"Yeah, actually I have, coz, see, I've been here for every one of these things. And I mean every one of them. Taylor started this particular tradition the year I turned twenty-two, thankfully I was able to get my hands on some booze to drown out his incessant announcements about the powers of love and whatever other crap he's been spouting on about. Since then I've come up with other ways to ignore him, although not quite as effective they still do the trick."

"Well, I must say, as much fun as it is to hear you praise alcoholism, I think I'm going to go on my break now, go outside and enjoy the snow and the happy people. I'll be back later."

"Rory I didn't mean-"

"Hey what's the- Rory?" Lorelai came in and turned in a circle, watching her daughter walk outside before turning back to Luke, a puzzled look on her face. "Is that something that I did?"

_You could say that,_ Luke thought before shaking his head. "No, it was… I'll talk to her later, apologize. I was just being an idiot. I guess I forgot for a second that I was talking to a sixteen-year old."

"What, you thought she was out visiting from the old folks' home?"

"Did you want something?" he spared one last look at the lunacy outside before heading over to the counter. Lorelai followed, unwinding her scarf.

"Just a cup of coffee, but I guess if this is a bad time I could always take my business elsewhere."

"Sorry, no. Just… here," Luke filled a cup and handed it over; Lorelai looked down into the dark liquid for a moment before looking back at Luke.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you. And Rory and me and all of this. From what I can tell, you guys usually get along really well, but that didn't look good. And, as accustomed as I've grown to your snappishness, I thought that we were getting on too. Care to share what I've missed here?"

"Not really."

"Luke,"

"What? What do you want me to say? I'm just in a mood, alright. That happens from time to time, call it male PMS, whatever you want. I don't care. I just don't really feel like having a deep and meaningful conversation right now. If it's alright with you, I'm going to get back to work."

"Fine, ok. Work," Lorelai muttered, throwing some money on the counter before walking out, leaving her coffee untouched.

* * *

When Rory came upstairs that night, Luke put a plate of food on the table and she trudged over and sat down, poking at it absentmindedly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, ok? I shouldn't have been talking like that, I just… Valentine's Day is pretty much my least favorite time of year and Taylor has a way of making every little annoyance a whole lot worse. But I still… I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"You still think it's all just girly crap, and they're nothing but fat babies?"

"Well, yeah. It's mostly the other things I said that I didn't mean."

"So, you didn't really drink yourself into a stupor because Mom broke your heart and you couldn't handle all the happiness?"

"That may be a slight exaggeration, and anyway who said it had anything to do with her?"

"Oh, please, of course it did. I'm pretty sure that every one of your issues either has to do with my mom and dad or yours. So unless one of your parents went on a psycho killing spree one February, then it's because of Lorelai."

"How about we just agree that I was a dick, and move on, huh? Eat your dinner."

Rory shook her head and picked up her fork again, continuing to poke her food and study Luke for a moment before taking a bite. _These people need serious help._"You know how we got those gifts from mom and dad?" Lorelai enquired the next day as she handed Rory keys to hang back up on the pegboard behind the reception desk. "With the icky marzipan and yummy yummy chocolate and the gift certificates?"

* * *

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go,"

"To Switzerland or the spa?"

"As much fun as Switzerland would be, I think, probably Birch Grove." She explained. "I mean, factor in the airfares, accommodation and all you can eat chocolate buffets; it would be a lot more affordable to take a mini vacation that's already been paid for."

"They have all you can eat chocolate buffets?" Rory turned and looked at her mother quizzically.

"Well, if you pay them enough, I'm sure you can eat as much as you like. What do you think? Should I make the call?"

"I guess so, when were you thinking this would be for?" Rory asked a little panicked.

"Next weekend? Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your Valentine. How about we leave Saturday morning? We'll go to dinner at the grandparents, come home and leave first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, ok. That sounds good."

"Great. I'll call today then, make sure they can squeeze us in. So, I was wondering…"

"How many other bonding activities have you got in mind for us?"

"No, it's not that, it's yesterday, when I got to the diner, you walked out and looked a little pissed?"

"Yes." Rory nodded and picked up the last key, replacing it on the board she then turned to where the mail had been placed a few minutes earlier and began sorting it into different departments.

"Why was that? Did something happen? Because Luke was in a bad mood as well, and he wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I just want to know…"

"It was nothing. I just… he was getting annoyed with Taylor and the town stuff going on outside and I sort of didn't help. But it's all ok now. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Um, this is all sorted, so I think I should probably get going. How about I drop these off at the kitchen and I'll see you later?" Rory asked, grabbing her back pack and the empty coffee cups that sat on the reception desk she started for the kitchen as Lorelai called out a goodbye.

* * *

Rory walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and walked towards the bathroom. "Happy Valentine's Day,"

"Ahh!" she screamed and jumped, spinning around to find Jess sitting in the couch. "What are you doing up here?" she demanded, holding a hand against her chest as her heart pounded. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Wishing you a-"

"It's only…" she grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "Six thirty-three. In the morning, you never come up here this early."

"Well, I wanted to be the first one to see you today,"

"But you're not supposed to see me like this!"

"I've seen in your pajamas before, remember?"

"Yes, but that was before I went to bed, and I would get up before you and be dressed most mornings. At least after we started dating, the other times it wasn't so important to me. This however, is embarrassing."

"Would it help if I were to tell you how nice you looked, and gave you a present?"

"Have you actually seen me? I look like an absolute wreck!" Rory pointed out, lifting her hands and looking down at herself. She wore an old t-shirt over her pajama bottoms and her right cheek had pillow creases on it.

"Beautiful." Jess corrected, kissing her.

"See, now, that was almost convincing. Careful, I may just believe you next time."

"Gorgeous," he added. "Good band too." He said, looking at the cover art from a Dead Kennedy's album.

"Shut up."

"I thought this was what I was supposed to do."

Rory shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jess' neck, leaning in and kissing him between each word. "Stop… talking."

"As you wish," Rory's hands travelled up Jess' neck and tangled in his hair as she continued to kiss him, while his went from her hips to rest underneath her shirt on her lower back. They stayed that way for a while, Rory kissing along Jess' jaw line for a moment before she pulled back.

"Did you say something about a present?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I have…" He turned back towards the couch and picked up a small package. "Here,"

"Oh. No," Rory shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"What? What 'oh no'? You just said-"

"No, don't give that to me,"

"You don't want it?" he checked.

"No."

"But you haven't even opened it yet. You don't know what it is."

"No, I know, I just-"

"You just asked me for it."

"Yeah, but don't give it to me, ok?"

"I'm confused."

Rory brought her hands up to cover her face for a moment, massaging her temples. "Ok, well, see… you know how this is the first time I've had a real boyfriend on Valentine's Day, right?"

"Because all the others have been blow up dolls and figments of your imagination," he quipped, moving to sit on the couch.

"Shut up, I already explained that whole past boyfriend thing to you. But my point it, that, I've never had someone to give me a gift on this particular day, and-"

"And you don't know how you're supposed to act? Easy. Just smile real big when you open it, kiss me and thank me every thirty seconds for… I'd say about two hours. After that it might get a little redundant."

"Jess, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here. Would you please refrain from talking?"

"Only if you promise to make me stop the way you did earlier."

"Ugh! Can you just give it to me later? Tonight, at the festival?"

Jess nodded and put the box aside. "That I can do. Couldn't you have just said that?"

"Where's the fun in that? We wouldn't have gotten to go through all this banter if I'd been rational and just said straight out 'wait til later'. Keep up Mariano I'm like one of those really big roller coasters with the loops and turns. Especially before coffee,"

"I'm beginning to notice that. So, should we rectify the situation and get you caffeinated so that we can have slightly more normal conversations?"

"Well I like the sounds of the caffeination; it's just that other part I'm having a little trouble with."

"Is caffeination even a word?"

"Hello! I said it, of course it is."

"You were responsible for hornswoggle too weren't you?"

"Yes, because I was undoubtedly around during the nineteenth century." Rory replied, shaking her head and walking towards the bathroom again.

"You could be a witch, with time traveling powers, what do I know?"

"Clearly nothing. Wait here, I'm going to change then we can caffeinate me."

"If I don't you'll probably turn me into a toad or something," Rory did her best to imitate a witch's cackle as she closed the door.

* * *

"I can't believe we were forced to go to school today," Tristan complained as he pulled over outside the diner.

"What do you mean? It's not like you would have had anything better to do." Jess pointed out, getting out of the car.

"Rub it in why don't you? You're just lucky I've chosen to be the bigger person and forgive you. And for your information, I am outraged on yours and Rory's behalf. Although, you should know that you, my friend, are on very thin ice, so watch out."

"Well, on our behalf, I'll thank you for the outrage, but with regards to the rest of your little speech, I'm pretty sure I did you a favor; you can thank me later. But, while we're on the subject, if you don't mind my asking, who else would be there to keep you company once you disposed of me?" Jess enquired, easily moving behind the counter and grabbing a pot of coffee, filling two cups and nudging one towards his friend.

"A bunch of 'yes' people, only interested in my grandfather's money. Be a nice refreshing change from all your answering back and complaining,"

"Look, I let you come here because you're so desperately lonely right now, but if you get in the way of Rory and I having a nice time tonight, I'll-"

"Cause me serious bodily harm, yeah, sure. But then what will you do? You'll be all alone at the big bad school."

"I'll make do, don't worry."

"Good, because I was so very concerned," Tristan added, picking up his coffee and taking a sip as Rory came down the stairs. "Hello Rory! You're looking lovely today," he exclaimed, and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What does he want?" she asked, turning to Jess.

"Somebody to love,"

"Party girl of the playboy mansion?"

"Possibly a white queen,"

"Stone cold crazy," Rory shook her head, before glancing at Tristan who looked utterly lost by the whole exchange. "Exit. Last minute adjustment for tonight." She added to Jess.

"You can't-"

"Hear you, because I am so far out the door. Don't stop me now." She grinned before racing outside.

"Queen!" Tristan called out triumphantly after her, snapping his fingers.

"Very good. I had a feeling that would take you all night to work out. You make me proud." Jess told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "And now, for an extra five hundred points, can you name for me, the other band mentioned in today's little game?"

"There was a… I should know this, shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should. Unless you want Lane to track down a shot gun. Shouldn't be too hard to get her hands on a musket in this town,"

Tristan glared at Jess for a moment, trying to work out what he was missing. "You couldn't have picked an easy one?"

"That's not how this works. It just sort of… flows, you can't really control where it goes."

"I hate you."

"I still haven't found what I'm looking for," Jess prodded and Tristan continued to glare. "Sometimes you can't make it on your own, would you like to-"

"U2! Bastard,"

"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of language," Jess chastised him, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"You know, I think I changed my mind. I'm going to go home, get into my pj's and eat a carton of ice cream, while watching Sleepless in Seattle and bawling like a baby. You have a nice time with your girlfriend."

"Hey. Come back for a hug, man!" Jess called out and Tristan paused, before whirling around and throwing his arms around Jess.

"Let's never fight again."

"I didn't mean a word of it."

"Must you cause me so much irritation?" Luke asked, coming out of the kitchen to see the two of them in a tight embrace. "If it's not you and your girlfriend, it's the boyfriend. How am I supposed to keep up with you and your craziness?"

"You were young once Uncle Luke, I'm sure you remember how much of a wild time it was." Jess explained, letting go of his friend and trying not to look around the room at the people he was sure were staring.

"Can you just get these plates out for me?" Luke asked. "Rory said she had to run off some place, and Caesar took the whole day off for something, I wasn't really listening, so I'm alone back here."

"Sure, I can do that." Tristan returned to his seat at the counter as Jess took the food and delivered them to the customers while Luke returned to the kitchen, shaking his head at his nephew's antics.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the dining room of the Independence inn and looked around. _Looks like I'm the first one here,_ she thought, moving further inside. "Um, hi, I'm meeting someone. The reservation is under Gilmore." She said to the girl at the podium, she glanced down at the reservation book and smiled.

"Of course, right this way." Lorelai nodded and followed her to a table set for two, and she sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, just some water thanks."

"Certainly." She nodded and moved away. Lorelai sat back in her chair and looked around at all the happy smiling couples. There was some feeding each other in that sweet-yet-nauseating way, others were just looking adoringly across the table. She shook her head and picked up the menu, deciding it was better to have a distraction from all the love until she was no longer alone.

"... I think there's been a mistake. Did you check the book properly?" Lorelai looked up to see the same girl who had seated her standing nearby, Luke beside her.

"Yes, of course. Gilmore and Danes, to be seated at the same table, it's written very clearly."

"But this isn't supposed to be-"

"I'm sorry if there's been some sort of mix up, but the reservation states that the two of you are to have this table at eight o'clock. As you can see, we're fully booked, so I can't offer you another. But if you'd like, I can call the manager- no... um, the head chef? She's not here, but she left instruction that if there were any problems we give her a call. Maybe she can help?"

"Yes, I want to-"

"No. That's ok. You don't need to call anyone." Lorelai interrupted. Luke and... Sara turned to look at her. "Luke, just sit down."

"But this-"

"Sit." She ordered and he shut his mouth and did as she asked. Satisfied that the situation had been defused, Sara handed Luke his napkin and moved off to see to another customer. "That daughter of mine really must have a death wish, huh?" Lorelai muttered once they were alone.

"And you're right back to ordering me around. Gee whiz, these are some fun times."

"I should have known something was up when she said she wanted to have dinner with me. I mean, she's sixteen, and she's got that boyfriend she's totally crazy about. Plus, up until recently she hated my guts. But no, idiot me, actually believed her. Where's a dunce's hat when you need one?"

"I'm just going to go." Luke decided, scrunching up his napkin and dropping it onto the table. "I should get back to the diner and-"

"How'd she get you here?" Lorelai interrupted and he paused in his movements, stilled in his chair.

"Said there was a message on the machine from Sookie that she accidently deleted. She wanted me to try out a few new recipes. I can't believe I fell for that."

"Sookie trying out something new on Valentine's?"

"No, that one's just about plausible, especially with the pregnancy. But that she wanted me there to try it? Even if that were true, it should have raised a red flag or two."

"How come?"

"The last time she said that to me was the night she brought up you and Rory."

"Ahh, well, it looks like we're going to have to take turns with that hat if anyone ever finds it for us."

"Looks like."

"So, um, what's happening now? Are you going to make up an excuse and rush back to the diner? Or, could we maybe try to take the training wheels off this friendship thing and have a meal?"

"I guess I can stay for a bit. One course at least."

"Great."

"So, what looks good?"

"Um, well, to be honest, I wasn't really paying much attention to the menu I was sort of hiding behind it, just waiting for Rory to get here."

"Let's have a look then, shall we?" Luke suggested, handing Lorelai the menu she had discarded earlier before picking up his own.

* * *

So, like I said, this was just part one. I wanted to give you that so I don't get in trouble for taking so long again. Although, the next bit may take awhile, because as I read through that, I realised how incredibly deranged I truly am, so I'm about to go check myself into the closest psych ward. But I'll do my best to get you Rory and Jess' Valentine's night as soon as possible.


	33. Stupid Cupid PART TWO

AN: I am immensely proud of this chapter. I don't know why, I mean, it's probably not exactly what it should be, or what was expected, but, since I've never had one of those 'prefect' Valentine's, I don't know how they're supposed to go. Maye it's just because I'm so tired. I'll go to bed in a minute, but anyways, hopefully this is as much fun for you as it was for me. If not, well, I'll just have to try harder next year, won't I?

--

"Alright, it's official; get out your tape recorders boys, because I doubt I'll say this too often, but this place," Rory said, holding Jess' hand as they walked around the town square that night, Tristan trailing behind them, "is the happiest place on earth!"

"Really? What about Disney World?" Tristan asked.

"Oh no, Walt's just going to have to accept that his dream has been knocked from the top spot. There's a new magical place to be."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Jess commented. "This is the same girl who said, and I quote 'I've been here five minutes, and I already know that I will always hate it here. There's nothing you or anyone else can say that will change my mind.' correct?"

"I didn't really say that. Did I?" Rory checked.

"'Fraid so. Although, I guess you can be forgiven, because obviously, you mom, Sookie, Luke, everyone was conspiring to ruin your life."

"But they were!" Rory agreed. "You don't know, they were being so evil."

"Maybe it was all a part of my master plan to get you back here, you know, after you cruelly ran off to New York and left me at the tender age of… two."

"Right, yes. Because we all know I was the one doing the decision making back then."

"Is this for real?" Tristan asked, putting a hand out to stop the other two as he paused and stared in wonder at the goings-on in the town square.

"Of course it is. Taylor is in charge, remember?"

"Taylor, right. That guy rocks."

"I think you'd be the only person in the history of the world to ever think that." Rory told him.

"Maybe so, but I am certain that future generations will hear of these things and come to recognize the true genius of the man."

"Only if you're the one telling them, and you put a certain spin on the tale."

"Hey, isn't that Lindsay?" Tristan asked, pointing across the square to where she stood near the kissing booth. "I'm gonna go say hi, leave the two of you alone to enjoy your night and whatever," he decided, walking off to meet up with the blonde.

"And then there were two," Rory commented, smiling at Jess, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, watching the two of them greet one another.

"About one of your best friends making a beeline to go hit on another one of your best friends?"

"Yeah, that."

"Definitely, yes. But not now. Later, ok? Now, we are having fun. Remember fun?"

"Vaguely,"

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory. It's over there and it's waiting for you to poke a stick at it, come on." Rory pulled on his arm, attempting to get him to move towards where Kirk stood in a big heart costume, handing out individually wrapped chocolates, but his feet were glued to the spot. "Hey, hey! Look at me. Forget about them, forget all of it, let's just have a good time, ok?" Rory requested, as one of Miss Patty's dance students pranced by in a pink tutu and fairy wings, carrying a quiver of arrows and a plastic bow. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Alright, let's go. You want to go see the fortune teller?"

"Nah, she'll probably just tell me that one day soon I'll meet a tall dark and handsome stranger who will sweep me off my feet. I don't want to ruin your night."

"Thank you for your consideration. So… what then?"

"Can I have my present now?"

"I thought you said you wanted it after."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. It is my prerogative as a woman. Do you have it?"

Jess nodded. "But I'm not giving it to you here. Come on." He started pulling her away from the crowds and soon they were alone, headed down a dark path.

"Oh my god, I should have known, you're that serial killer people have been so worried about, aren't you? First you terrorize Boston, then Providence, now here. You should know that people saw me leave with you, they'll know whodunit."

"Whose gonna suspect me?" Jess asked, grabbing Rory's other hand and holding them behind her back as she walked backwards and they continued to make their way through the snow. "I seem to remember someone once referring to me as Stars Hollow's golden boy. And besides, no one really likes you anyways."

"I can't believe I fell for it," Rory muttered, dropping into a sitting position on the bridge, Jess following a moment later.

"And you thought I was the naïve one," he shook his head and reached inside his pocket. Having fun with the charade, Rory gasped and shrank back.

"Please! Don't kill me; I still have so much to live for!"

"You're actually very dramatic, it's good. Entertaining,"

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week. Try the veal."

"So, you want this now, or later, Miss O'Hara?"

"Mmm, I think now. Yes, definitely now. Gimmie!"

Jess obediently handed over the box he'd been carrying in his jacket pocket and Rory tore off the ribbon before lifting the lid. "Oh! They're beautiful," she gushed, looking between the earrings and Jess, not sure where to focus her attention. "Thank you so much. I love them."

"Good, I'm glad. Lane will be pleased too. She helped."

"You hold onto that one mister, she's a keeper." Rory advised him, once again staring into the jewelry box. "Oh my God, I feel like such a dork giving this to you now, but…" she reached into her bag and pulled out a rectangle covered in black crepe paper. "I'm sorry, but there was no way I was going to buy any of that stuff with the cartoon hearts and flowers. I may be willing to defend this day in Luke's presence, but-"

"Hey, Ror, can I… you wanna give that to me now?" Jess asked, reaching for the box.

"No."

"Not fair,"

"Yeah, but your present was pretty, mine's just stupid."

"Let me be the judge of that?" he gently pulled the package from her hands and removed the paper. "Wow. This is… wow."

"It's not that big of a deal," Rory shook her head, trying to downplay the gift.

"This is a really, really nice pen. I can't believe you got me this."

"Well, I was in my grandfather's study the other week, just looking around at his books and his globe, you know. And I saw this pen on the-"

"You stole your grandfather's pen?"

"No! I saw a pen on his desk, and I picked it up and it was like that; a good pen, a real one. Not one of those crappy plastic ones you get in the supermarket. And I thought to myself, 'this is a writer's pen, and Jess should have one.' So I went looking and I found one."

"Thank you. This is really… it's so great."

"We're very articulate tonight, aren't we?" Rory observed, grinning.

"Yeah, well. I've been meaning to tell you, I'm actually very stupid. I've just been putting on an act this whole time."

"Oh, thank God you said something. I'm not sure how long I could have kept pretending for."

"Shut up."

"Oh good one, now say-" Jess cut her off by capturing her lips in and a kiss and Rory smiled. "Yep, that's exactly what I wanted you to say," she said a moment later.

--

"And they're off," Lindsay commented, watching Jess and Rory disappear from the crowd. "Think they'll be back anytime soon?"

"No, probably not. I mean, Jess threatened me with some kind of injuries if I were to interrupt their romantic staring-lovingly-at-one-another-for-hours-on-end night, so, I think, they've worked out that the best way to have that, uninterrupted is to go somewhere private."

"Huh, ok." They continued walking for a bit, Tristan looking around, trying to take everything in before Lindsay started to laugh.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I…" she tried to catch her breath, but couldn't stop laughing. "It's just that… I mean, he's… It's Jess. And Rory is just about the…" she counted something on her fingers for a moment. "Yep, the last person I would have ever pictured him with, but even so, as funny as the idea is, in my head, they actually seem to fit. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. They are an interesting combination."

"I know."

"Is that Lane?" Tristan asked, turning around to look at one of the booths they had just passed.

"'Toss the Sybarite into the Hellfire'! Everybody's a winner!"

"Oh, yeah. That's Mrs. Kim's thing. Every Valentine's, every winter carnival, pretty much anytime there's a town event, and the possibility of sinning, there's Mrs. Kim with her pamphlet's about how every single one of us is headed straight for hell. I actually kind of miss those things, and the lecture's she used to give me. I think they were more out of concern than anything else. Coz, you know, Lane and I were the good little girls who were being corrupted by our friend, the son of an unmarried woman."

"Corrupted? By Jess? Are you for real?"

"She was deadly serious."

"I've gotta meet this woman." He turned back towards where Lane was calling out to the festival patrons.

"No, no, no! Don't do that, trust me on this, but you don't want to do that right this second."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, you're clothes are all wrong."

"My… what's wrong with my clothes?"

"To meet Mrs. Kim and make a good first impression, you must dress correctly; clean slacks, a nice shirt, preferably a tie. And your hair should be combed neatly. But you, young man, you would be eviscerated within seconds."

"But it's not like I want to- Ok, you know what, let's forget about that. Thank you, for saving me, we'll just talk to Lane some other time."

"I think that's very wise." Lindsay nodded, before waving to Sookie as they passed.

"… Just for a minute Jackson. I promise that's all. I just want to pop in, check that the-"

"Sookie, we talked about this. Bob is there. Bob can take care of everything, you trained Bob, Bob is, essentially you, when you aren't there. Now, please, can we just enjoy ourselves here?"

"But I just-" he shook his head at her. "I was- Ok, fine. We can stay here, enjoy… whatever."

"There, that's just what I want to hear from my wife on Valentine's Day. 'Fine, whatever.' How very romantic," he replied, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but my job is important to me."

"I know it is, but, our marriage is important to me. So is our baby. But, I'd like to have a chance to spend a little more time with you, before the baby comes, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Let's go and get some hot chocolates," Sookie suggested, trying to relax and enjoy herself. "That'd be nice. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I think it would." Jackson agreed, and putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, he began to lead her over to the booth, passing by Lane on their way.

"I think that we're losing their interest, Lane. Maybe we'll call it a night?" Mrs. Kim suggested, reaching for a stack of pamphlets and neatening them in their pile before putting them into a box with a bunch of others.

"Oh, are you sure, Mama? Because, I can keep going, I don't mind. I'm sure I can get a few people back here."

"No, no. That's alright. We've done very well tonight, educated a lot of people, you go off and enjoy yourself."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you at home then?"

"Yes, nine pm sharp."

"Right, of course, I'll see you at nine." Lane nodded and slipped out from of the booth. She looked around for a moment, hoping to find one of her friends - because she really didn't want to resort to tagging along with Sookie and Jackson on this particular night - and spotted Tristan throwing baseballs at a pyramid of bottles. Lindsay clapped encouragingly as he knocked down all but three. "Hey guys!" Lane stepped up beside them and they both turned to smile at her.

"Lane! Did you bring me a pamphlet?"

"You don't want one, come on. I thought you were kidding about that."

"No, Lane, hell is waiting for us, we're sinners," Tristan replied. "We need to read up, be prepared."

"You know I actually believe that?"

"That's not nice." He told her, turning back and throwing one last ball, knocking down the remaining bottles.

"Congratulations, who's the lucky lady?" the boy manning the stand asked, holding up a bear. Tristan took it and handed it to Lindsay.

"That's what you get for being mean to me."

"You mean I have to win my own sad, pathetic little bear? Darn!"

"Ok, you two, put the claws away. Who wants a cookie? My treat."

"Well, I have to be home in an hour, so I should make the most of the time I have here. Load me up on sugar and whatever else we can get our hands on." Lane instructed as Tristan took a look around again. He couldn't manage to see everything at once, it was all just too much; things had to be taken in gradually.

"You want me to get you some punch?"

"No!" both girls cried out, each grabbing one of Tristan's arms.

"It's bad? Seems… moderately popular. Are you sure?"

"That stuff is lethal. Very, very bad things happen when people drink it." Lane explained. "Trust us you want to keep a safe distance."

"No fair," Tristan pouted as they headed over to the Stars Hollow middle schools' cookie stand. "I want Founder's Day Punch!"

"You can have some when you're forty and you've developed an indestructible stomach," Jess promised as he and Rory came to join them in line.

"Hey, look who it is. You guys have a nice time off in the dark all by yourselves?"

"Yes, actually." Rory replied. "I particularly enjoyed the part where we were attacked by a werewolf-wendigo tag team. Let's see, what else happened, um… vampires jumped out of the shadows at us and-"

"We very much enjoyed ourselves, yes." Jess interrupted, wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders. "Thank you for asking."

"Werewolves and wendigos, aren't they the same thing?" Lindsay asked as they moved to the front of the line.

"Pretty much. Slight difference, but it doesn't matter; Jess managed to fight all of them off and we made it back here alive, so all is well."

"Way to go man. Nice work."

"Thank you… I think."

"Alright, very good." Lindsay turned and led the group away, carrying a box. "Let us celebrate with a cookie. Here, everybody take one, there we go. Very nice. Ok, so, I have no idea why I just did that, sounds as if I want to give a speech or something, which I-"

"Speech! Speech!" The other four called out and she shook her head.

"No! Come on, don't be stupid."

"Speech!"

"Oh, God. You guys suck. Ok, well, happy Valentine's Day to you all, I hope you enjoyed your evening, and your cookie, and I'm now going to rush home to hide under my bed, coz this was totally stupid. Good night!"

"Good one Linds, not embarrassing at all." Jess told her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, over her head he mouthed to the others 'so humiliating!'

"Shut up." She shoved him away and they all laughed as they continued to move around the square.

--

"Ok, so this is the part of the evening, where the gentleman would normally walk his young lady friend to her door, but-"

"'Young lady friend'?" Rory repeated, looking over at Jess incredulously as they walked towards Luke's. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I must have heard it in an old movie or something. Never mind. Anyway, as I was saying, this is the part of the night where I'm supposed to walk you up to your door and make sure you got home safe. But, considering what you did, and what you made me help you do, to my sweet, caring uncle, who has done nothing but support and-"

"Uh huh, move it along, was there a point to this monologue?" she asked as they stopped out the front of the diner and Rory produced her key.

"I'm not going up there. You can face Luke and his unspeakable wrath all on your own. Ok? Good. See ya," Jess turned to leave, but Rory caught his jacket, pulling him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, gave you your gift, saved you from imaginary evil creatures, walked you home, unspeakable wrath… um, no. I think that was just about all of it."

"You're supposed to kiss the girl, Jess. Don't you remember that part from the movies?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I must have just, forgotten."

"Mmm, I'm sure you did. Come here," Rory wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer and kissed him. Eventually she pulled back, glanced up at the windows and said, "So, unspeakable wrath, huh? Do you think I could hide at your house tonight?"

"I really don't think that would help your case at all."

"Well, it would keep me alive until morning. And we all know that a planet, on which Rory Gilmore lives, is a much happier place to be."

"That is so true. But, also, if you were to come to my house with me now, you would most likely have to speak to my mother. And TJ."

"Well, it was nice knowing you. I hope you live a long and fruitful life," Rory replied after a moment of consideration.

"Gotta pick your battles." Jess started to walk away as Rory struggled to fit the key into the lock. "You never know, it may have gone ok tonight. Maybe you actually did some good."

"Maybe," she nodded and headed inside as he made his way back along the street. "Here's hoping…" she mumbled as she made her way up the stairs.

--

AN2: I am so sorry. But I'm still watching Buffy, and I'm still watching Charmed, and apparently, even when my mind is trying to desperately cling to the east coast, bits and pieces from the west still manage to creep in. That aside, I really would love to hear how much you loved this. If you loathed it, you can… no, tell me. You should tell me if it sucked, I should listen to that as well, so come on, tell me what you think.


	34. Relax

Jess slowly walked towards the diner the next morning, very hesitant to go in. He was supposed to be there to help out before school, but he just couldn't force himself to move any faster. Luke being angry about his being late was a lot easier to face than him being angry about the little match-making stunt Rory had pulled the night before. _Although, the two combined…_ He sped up and came through the door, only to find a smattering of customers and a frazzled looking Rory.

"What's going on?" he asked, coming over to where she was trying to work the register.

"I opened the diner!" she told him, trying to sound cheerful.

"Why?"

"Because it was morning, and I came downstairs and Kirk was out there, his nose pressed against the glass and- what the hell is wrong with this thing?!"

"A-hem,"

"Sorry, reverend." Rory apologized to the priest, before turning back to Jess. "The register hates me. Help!" she stepped aside as Jess moved in and easily got it working, before handing reverend Skinner his change.

"Alright, so, tell me again; you opened the diner, because…?"

"Because the diner is supposed to be open. Last night, I walked in, and the apartment was deserted. I wasn't sure how to take that, so I just went to bed, then this morning, I got up, and Luke hadn't come out of his room yet, so I figured that someone had to come down here and open before Kirk fell through the window. He hasn't come down, it's seven o'clock and he isn't here. I'm not sure I like this."

"Are you sure he's in there?" Jess asked, moving inside and looking up the stairs.

"Yes. I knocked, and called out and he barked at me to go away. He should be yelling at me and demanding I pack my stuff, shouldn't he? Either that, or worshiping the ground that I walk on."

"Well, yeah. I would have thought the former if things went as well as I've been imagining. But, hey, you still have a head. So maybe it wasn't all bad."

"I didn't believe when you said that last night, and despite my lack of decapitation, I'm still less than inclined to join you in that happy place, where there's no maiming of the help."

"Oh, well, it's so nice to know you trust my opinions."

"You can afford to think positively;" Rory pointed out, "your neck will not be the one on the chopping block here."

"Maybe yours won't be either, if you go up-"

"Barked at me to go away! Did you miss that part? He sounded like freaking Cujo! I am not going back up there without some sort of weaponry to defend myself with."

"Alright, well, in that case, let me."

"What?"

"I'll go, see if he'll talk to me. I'll try and find out what happened."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, out of the two of us, the one he's most likely to kill would be…"

"The one he hasn't been watching grow up, and had a hand in raising. Yeah, ok. So, you'll be safe. That's good."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Rory replied, "Oh wait!" she rushed over to where some utensils hung on the wall and grabbed one. "Take this, it's not much, but, it could help."

"Thanks, but, I think I'll be ok," Jess replied, pressing the spatula back into her hand before starting up the stairs. Knocking gingerly on the door, he slowly eased it open and stepped inside. "Uncle Luke..? Are you here?"

"What?" the older man snapped from the bathroom as he came out, buttoning his shirt.

"I just wanted to see how you… Is everything ok?"

"Oh, right. You're here because of Rory's little experiment last night. Pushing us together as if we're panda's in a zoo that need to mate or something… Well, you can just go back and tell her she's not getting anything out of me. And don't even bother pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about. The two of you are always up to something, and I'm sick of it."

"She was trying to help."

"She always is." Luke retorted, moving to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of juice. "But it doesn't."

"Was it really that bad?"

"We went along with her stupid immature little plan. But if she was hoping that that would magically fix everything, erase all of the-"

"She just wanted-"

"To help. Yeah, I got that part. I have a diner to open, so, if you'll excuse me,"

"It's already been done." Jess explained, blocking the door. "Rory's taking care of it."

"Well, isn't she just the most helpful little-"

"Can you just tell me…" Jess interrupted. "Are you going to make her leave?"

"I want to, God, I really want to just…" he clenched his fists for a moment before continuing. "But I'm not going to do anything. Not right now anyway. I'll just… we're all going to continue on as if this didn't happen, alright?"

"Uhh, sure. Ok. Never happened, whatever you want." Jess agreed, stepping aside and letting Luke through the door before following a moment later. When he returned to the kitchen, Rory stood by the stove, looking very confused, as Luke just walked out to where there were customers waiting. He shrugged at her and she bit her lip, returning to the pancakes.

--

"Mom? Mom, come on. It's been days." Rory stared at her mother as she changed lanes. "You're seriously going to stick to this no talking thing? Because, really, I think I prefer the post-Christmas scream-a-thon. Want to try that again?" still receiving no answer, Rory sighed and leaned back in her seat, lifting her feet up to rest on the dashboard. Moments later Lorelai swatted at her, forcing her to sit properly. "At least I know a part of you is still in there. This must be killing you, this not talking. Are you about to implode?" Lorelai pulled the car over to the side of the road and killed the engine. "Oh good, now we're-"

"You just don't listen do you? I told you we had to handle this ourselves. And what do you do? You meddle! Again. I can't believe you would do that. To me, sure; I'm nowhere near your favorite person, so why shouldn't you be cruel to me? But Luke is… He doesn't deserve this Rory! After what he's done for you, for both of us, I cannot fathom what you were thinking of to justify this insanity!"

"Feel better?" Rory asked once her mom was done ranting.

"Ugh! The _only_ reason we are still doing this weekend is because I am so incredibly tense right now after your little stunt. I need desperately to take a break. So please, I know you haven't listened to me too often in the past, but please, just let this go. Please."

"Ok. I'll give you the weekend. Longer, maybe, if you promise me that we can talk about this eventually."

"When I've worked it all out, sure. But you have to wait until I am ready. Understand?"

"Yup. But, um, can we go? I don't like this, sitting on the side of the road like this, I feel as if you're about to drag me off into the woods and bury me alive." Without another word, Lorelai started the car again and maneuvered her way back onto the hi-way.

--

"Well, this place looks..."

"Serene," Rory supplied, as she and Lorelai walked inside the lobby of the spa.

"Yes, serene. Just what we need. Oh, look at this; they have cucumber slices in the water. Hmm, I wonder what that's for." Lorelai mused, picking up the jug and pouring a little into two glasses.

"Maybe it keeps the water fresher, longer?" Rory suggested, before taking a sip. "Blech! No, that's not it, I don't think."

"Oh that's disgusting. I wonder where the coffee is,"

"How about we ask that guy over there?"

"Good plan." They headed for the front desk where a man stood smiling. "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, this is my daughter Rory."

"Ah, yes, welcome to Birch Grove. My name is Bobby. I have everything all set for you. Do you have luggage?"

"Just these,"

"Ok, well, I'll have someone take care of those for you. Here are your room keys and a copy of all of your spa activities. It looks like you ladies are going to have a lovely weekend."

"Just darling," Rory muttered, Lorelai elbowed her and she bit her lip, trying to keep herself from falling down.

"Uh, Bobby, before you rush off to do something, terribly important, I have to ask, where can one get a cup of coffee around here?" Lorelai asked before he could say or do anything.

"We don't serve anything with caffeine here."

"What?"

"You think it's safe? This, depriving people of caffeine? Seriously?"

"We believe it... it interferes with the relaxation and..."

"I want to go home." Rory demanded.

"Just, have more cucumber water," Lorelai suggested, waving a hand at her.

"Anyhow, your rooms are right down this hall. Fruit and yogurt is served by the pool in the mornings, and your lunch and dinner seatings are on that itinerary. Enjoy your stay,"

"Just have more cucumber water? Did you forget, five seconds ago, the vile tasting liquid we just sampled? Mom, this is insane. There's no coffee. None! We cannot stay here."

"Rory I told you, I need this. So suck it up, alright? We're staying and that's final. We'll get our stuff sorted in our room and then we'll go and find a coffee shop or a diner or, if all else fails, a department store. If we have to, we'll buy our own freaking coffee maker and bring it back here. Now just please, just... let's go, and see our room, ok? I'm sure it's great."

"Psychotic..."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

--

Rory opened her overnight bag and started to shift a few things out onto the bed, but then she changed her mind, dropped her clothes and grabbed her phone, dialling hurriedly.

"_Hello?"_

"They don't have any coffee!"

"_Hello?"_ Jess repeated as Rory paced the room.

"Didn't you hear me? These people don't believe in caffeine!"

"_Who is this?"_

"Oh, that's hilarious. Does Leno know about you?"

"_Rory?"_

"Yes! Who the hell else would call you, frenzied over caffeinated beverages?"

"_That's a very good question. So, what exactly are you planning on doing about this predicament? Gonna burn the place down?"_

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but now that you've brought it-"

"_No, just forget that. Why don't you just find a coffee shop or something?"_

"Mom says we will, I guess I just have to wait for-" there was a knock at the door and Rory started towards it. "Hold on a sec; that might be her." She opened the door to an empty hallway, "Strange,"

"_No Lorelai?"_

"No Lorelai. I think-" the knock came again and Rory turned around. "It might be coming from the closet?"

"_The bogeyman?"_

"Possibly." Rory opened the door to what she believed was the closet and jumped back at the sight of her mother. "Yup, just what we thought. I'm going to have to call you back." She added, waving her mom inside.

"_Ok, well, just try and enjoy yourself ok? And remember that coffee is not the only important thing in the world."_

"What planet do you live on? And stop being so rational; it makes me look really crazy in comparison."

"_I'm not even going to touch that one. I think I'll just say goodbye."_

"I can't believe you're being so mean to me, when I am this vulnerable. It's not one of the markings of a good boyfriend, I'll have you know."

"_I'll be nicer when you get back. How's that?"_

"I guess I'll just have to take what I can get," Rory replied. "Ok, well, I should go."

"_Yeah, ok. Talk to you later."_

"Mmhmm." Rory hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed before turning to where Lorelai was looking out the window. "So, what's this?"

"Adjoining rooms; I thought it would be a good idea, although that was when I first made the reservation and since then I've been so mad at you that I forgot to call and change it until this morning, but they didn't have anything else available."

"Huh. Ok, well, how about we just pretend the door isn't there? Sound fair?"

"Alright. But shouldn't that be my suggestion?"

"Actually, I think it should be Luke's." Rory replied, continuing before she could be interrupted. "You know, 'Mr. Pretend everything that makes me uncomfortable isn't happening and doesn't exist'?"

"He does that a lot doesn't he?"

"Way too often. But you don't want to think about him, or anything back there, so let's see what's first on the schedule, shall we?" Rory picked up the itinerary from her bed and quickly looked it over. "Facials, fun. Ok, let's go. That's a nice robe; do I get one of those?"

"Should be one in your closet,"

"Oh cool. Did you see the matching slippers?" Rory asked as she took her robe into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I thought they were a little too-"

"They are so-"

"Match-y, match-y." They finished together as she returned in the big fluffy white bathrobe.

"We all set now?"

"Yes, let us proceed with the relaxation." Rory suggested, reaching for the doorknob.

"Couldn't even last an hour huh?" Lorelai asked as they started down the hall.

"What?"

"Jess? You were on the phone to Jess, weren't you?"

"So?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Then just say it."

"We weren't driving for that long, we've only been here about twenty minutes. And already you're on the phone to your boyfriend."

"I was just trying to absorb some coffee through the phone."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Not too well. Oh, look, here we are." Rory headed inside, leaving her mom to follow.

--

"Who was that?" Luke asked as Jess hung up the phone and came through the kitchen.

"Rory,"

"Ha, how's that co-dependency thing working out for the two of you?"

"She just needed to vent. They don't have coffee there and she's freaking out."

"That probably shouldn't make me this happy, but it does," Luke grinned as he left the room. Jess shook his head and continued on his way to the storeroom.

--

"You know I actually think I already look younger." Lorelai observed as they walked down the hall, headed to their seaweed wrap.

"Yeah? Good for you."

"Don't you think? I mean, they said that it would reduce the appearance of fine lines. Did it work?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. You look... years younger."

"That's very nice to hear. Thank you."

"So, seaweed, really? This is what we're doing next? Wrapping ourselves in seaweed?"

"Why? You don't think this will be any good?"

"No, no. I'm sure it, it'll be great. I just never really wanted to think of myself as the filling in a sushi roll. But I'm sure that this will be... interesting."

"Well, I'm thinking after this, I might go and spend a little time by the pool."

"I was hoping we could find coffee. Soon."

"The withdrawals are hitting you hard, aren't they?"

"It's your fault. In all the years that I lived with you, the only thing I can remember you ever enforcing in me is an addiction to caffeine. So, yeah, I'm struggling a little at the moment."

"Ok, seaweed wrap, coffee and then, lazing by the pool."

"Sounds like a plan sent straight from the heavens! Let's get on with it." They walked into one of the rooms and sat down, waiting for the therapists.

--

Rory knocked on Lorelai's door and walked inside after she called out. "You know, I think this has been a pretty successful day, all things considered." She announced, sitting on the bed as Lorelai finished her make-up.

"You do, do you? That wouldn't have anything to do with the coffee swimming through your veins and the last half-hour conversation with your cutie-patootie boyfriend, would it?"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But that's for me to know, and you to not. I'm starving, can we go to dinner now?"

"Sure, let's see what they're serving…" Lorelai picked up the menu and Rory stood up to look over her shoulder. "Hmm,"

"I don't want to eat tofu. Tofu is not food."

"And what's with all the steaming? There are other methods of cooking food, you know people."

"Says the woman who can't make toast."

"Hey, I have eaten a lot of different meals, and many of them were prepared in different ways; fried, braised, barbequed, roasted-"

"Stop it! I'm hungry enough. What do we do though? I really am not hungry for tofu. Or mungbeans, what the hell is a mungbean?"

"I don't think I want to find out. Go grab your coat."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find a restaurant that serves human food; a place where they would never even think of putting tofu on the menu, and we are going to eat. Let's go."

"I'm right behind you!" Rory called out, following, and trying to get her coat on at the same time.

--

"I love it here." Lorelai announced as she and Rory walked inside.

"How do you love it here? We've been here for two seconds."

"I'm a very complex individual, filled with many layers and intricacies."

"Hmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It was just, hmm."

"Hmm is never just hmm. There is always something behind a hmm. What were you just thinking?"

"That I'll die if I don't eat soon, come on. Excuse me," Rory stepped up to where the hostess was looking over the reservation book. "Hi, we need a table. And menus, we need food. Very much now."

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry, but I don't think we're going to have any tables for about an hour."

"An hour!"

"Great. The wide world of mungbeans, here we come."

"There are a couple of seats at the bar, if you're interested. And we serve our entire menu there."

"Really?" Rory grinned at the prospect of having food very soon.

"Although, I'll have to see some ID before I let you through there."

"No need. I can tell you right now, she's sixteen years and a hundred and thirty-two days old. Not quite at the legal drinking age just yet. But I'd be more than happy to show you mine, if you think I look too young,"

The girl simply smiled and Lorelai shook her head, not bothering to bring out her wallet. "In that case, I'm gonna have to give you a stamp. Sorry, it's policy."

"You totally suck, you know that?" Rory said as they walked through towards the bar. "It's not like I was going to order a brewski with you sitting right next to me. Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm sorry, but that's what mothers do. We're supposed to embarrass our kids in ways that help shape their moral compass."

"And you read this where?" Rory tossed back at her.

"Just find something you want to eat so we can go back and get some sleep, ok?"

The two of them sat silently until the bartender, Steve, came to ask them what they'd like to drink. Lorelai ordered while Rory just inspected her nails until he returned with drinks and to ask if they'd decided what they wanted to eat.

--

Rory was sitting on her bed, reading when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"I called down to the front desk and cancelled our appointments for tomorrow." Lorelai said as she slipped in through the door they were supposed to be pretending wasn't there. "So, we can leave right after breakfast."

"Great."

She stood against the door for a moment, just watching Rory, who had returned to staring at the page, not actually reading at all. "I used to have dreams, you know? For you and me. I had all these ideas in my mind about how we would be the best of friends; closer than any mother-daughter combo anyone had ever seen. People would think we were slightly crazy, but that was ok with us, because, even if the other people in our lives let us down, we still always had each other."

"That's not real though."

"I know, God, I know. And it's my fault. I am fully aware that I am the reason that things in our lives have been so screwed up because of that one decision that I made to walk away from my life and not say a word to anyone. And every one after that, I know it wasn't just that one day, but the passed sixteen years have been filled with bad judgment. I did that, I hurt those people, and I hurt you. And I'll never stop being sorry for it, but I need for us to get passed it. I need us to try and move on."

"Can I ask you something before we do that?"

"I suppose,"

"In this dream, of you and me and our happiness, was… was there a man beside you; someone else who made you happy, aside from me?"

"Rory,"

"I just want to know. I mean, you said that you had this picture of what our lives where going to look like. If you expect me to see that, then I need more information, what did it look like, who else was there?"

"In my minds eye there was… I was always as happy as when I was seventeen."

"Ok."

"But that doesn't mean that-"

"I know; it's up to you. We won't talk about it unless you bring it up. I got it."

"Thank you."

"We should get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." Lorelai moved to open the door, but Rory called out and she turned back around.

"Can I drive home?"

"Sure. But only if you let me comment."

"You're not supposed to do that, you know. It's distracting, and could be dangerous."

"I'll do it in a little tiny mouse voice." She replied, demonstrating as she spoke the last four words.

"Yes, because the high pitched screechyness will be so much easier to disregard." Rory commented, rolling onto her side.

--

AN: I've decided I don't like Luke at the moment. No matter what Rory and I try to do to help him, he always comes out… not right. I would like him to just shut up and go and kiss Lorelai, but, he's being stubborn and annoying, so that's probably going to take a while. But, aside from him, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	35. The After Effects Of Cupid's Magic

AN: Let me just start by saying I hate the Internet. The fact that you only get a certain amount of time alloted to you each month? Stupid. I've been at this for over half an hour, trying to submit this document, and now I'll have to contend with saving it and posting it and I bet it won't even alert anyone, because, well, that just seems to be the way things are going for me at the moment. But you know what? That's ok, because this chapter sucks. It's crap, I'll admit it. I was just trying to get something out, but everytime I tried to write it came out in moron, I'm pretty sure this is the best I can do though. I apologise for that. Would it make anyone feel better to know that there are three documents on my computer headed for the recycle bin in about two minutes? Nah, didn't think so. Anyways, merry-late-whatever-you-celebrate and happy-almost-new-year.

* * *

"So, tell me, what's you're next plan of attack?" Jess asked as Rory handed him a hot chocolate and joined him on the couch in his uncle's apartment. They'd been at dinner at his house but left as soon as the plates were cleared. Luke was still there, talking to Liz while TJ was at work; his first night as the new security guard at Stars Hollow bank.

"What am I attacking?" Rory asked, making herself more comfortable beside him.

"Your mom and Luke,"

"Oh, I'm just going to let that run its course. No more interference from me."

"Were you visited by three ghosts last night, showing you the error of your ways?"

"No, I just decided that it was none of my business."

"Why?"

"Well, if you must know, Mom asked me. Until she knows how things are going to go with Luke she doesn't want me involved."

"And you just accepted this?"

"I fought her a little, but the wisdom of her ways eventually became clear to me."

"Well I'm glad."

"I thought you might be. And now, to kill the happy mood I just put you in… My grandmother asked about you last night,"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she wants you to come to dinner. Mom was in the bathroom, and Grandpa's out of town, so there was no one there to help me fend her off. I guess she's decided that since we made it through Christmas and Valentine's as a couple, that's long enough to signify that we are in a relationship, and she deserves a meeting. I guess, maybe this is her way of making up for lost time? Scaring people away from me, so I have no excuses not to spend time with her," Rory added.

"What if I refuse?"

"I don't think you can. Not really. I'm pretty sure she would find a way to get you there, no matter what you say to get out of it. I've gotten the impression that when Emily Gilmore wants something, she gets it."

"So when will I be there?"

"Well, that's up to you. I mean, you could be busy for the next eight Friday's then you could be out of town, visiting your dad for a while, or, ooh yeah, maybe we could just break-up. How's that sound?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Is that a serious suggestion?"

"Not a real break-up." She explained, waving away his concern. "I just mean, if I were to tell her we had broken up she wouldn't want to meet you. She may want to have you disposed of, but she wouldn't need to meet you for that, because I'm sure she has people to carry out those icky tasks. So, maybe if I provide her with a blurry photo, where you're in it, but kind of out of focus so you have to look really close to see what you look like, she can send her hit men out looking and we'll be free."

"Or we could just take the easier route and I could come to dinner and meet her."

"Why do you have to keep doing that?" Rory asked, nudging him.

"Doing what?"

"Saying reasonable things, being brave and offering to meet my scary grandparents?"

"I already told you, I'm just a little more grounded than you, so the things I say make more sense than the things you say. And besides, I sort of already met them, kind of, at your party."

"Oh yeah, you did, didn't you?" Rory smiled and swirled her cup for a moment, watching the liquid spin. "Maybe if I remind her of that she'll back off."

"You really think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot."

"The next time you speak to her just let her know that I'll be there whenever she wants, ok?"

"Ugh. Fine, just go and be perfectly accommodating, that's super. But you should know that as soon as I tell her, you will be obligated to show; as if you've signed a blood oath."

"Sounds nice and binding," Jess smirked.

"Alright, now I'm hoping I can direct the conversation back to that earlier point, where you were so happy with my choice to stop-"

"Meddling? Interfering?"

"Being involved in other people's decision making," Rory corrected before continuing. "As I was saying, I'd like to remind you of how thankful you were that I'd come to this conclusion, and would like to see if we can't do something about that gratitude."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Jess asked as Rory grinned and took his mug, putting it on the coffee table with hers.

"Well, we'll just have to think of something, won't we?" she replied, moving back towards him and cupping his face in her hands as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

"How could you wait this long to tell me you and Lorelai were dating again?" Liz demanded, slamming a bottle of beer onto the table in front of Luke out on the back porch.

"We're not! If you were listening to what I'd just said, you would know it was a set up."

"Right, right, Rory set it up, because she's so concerned with the state of your love life. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Since it's the truth, yeah, I kinda do."

"But she- why? Why would she care?"

"How the hell should I know? She's just been… she planted mistletoe, she made this date. It wouldn't surprise me too much if she were to drug the two of us in some twisted attempt to get-"

"Ok, what's happening here?" Liz interrupted and Luke looked at her confused. "You're talking like Rory's this devil child, and I'm coming to her defense? When did that happen?"

"Maybe you hit your head, I dunno."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. So tell me what happened on this non-date of yours."

"It wasn't a-"

"Wasn't a date!" Liz cried out, over the top of hm. "I know, check the transcript, I said 'non-date' so go on, what happened? You got there, realized you'd been duped and then…"

"We had dinner."

"Oh my goodness, give me a moment please, to process this wealth of information."

"We were both uncomfortable," Luke continued, rolling his eyes. "Me a little more so than her, I think but she wanted to try anyway. So we ate and we got some wine, which helped a little. We talked some. I planned on leaving early, but we ended up staying for dessert and then-"

"Did you sleep with her? Oh, Luke, tell me you- I'm not sure what I want you to tell me. I don't exactly know how I'd feel about either answer."

"No! Of course I didn't." Luke glared at his sister and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, that's good. I think that's what I wanted to hear."

"I just walked her home. And then she kissed me."

"Ok, let me get this straight." Liz began, putting her hands flat on the table. "The two of you are friends and then you date for almost two years. You have no contact for nearly a decade and a half, and then in the space of less than sixty days have kissed twice? Have I left anything out?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you covered everything." Luke grumbled.

"Alright, so, she kissed you. What did you do after?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? I went home."

"Why?"

"Because I had to. I just had to go because… because,"

"Because you're afraid to let her get close to you again, because no matter what she says, you don't trust that she won't hurt you this time around,"

"I want to be ok with her being here. I wish I could just be happy about it, like you and Sookie but I can't."

"That's going to take time, but you'll get there, I'm sure." Luke nodded, picking up his drink again as Liz watched him, thoughtfully for a moment. "So, would you like me to take your mind off your miserable relationships and tell you about my first Valentine's as somebody's Mrs.?"

"Yes, please. Tell me all about it."

"Ok, well, it was great. TJ was so sweet; he got me flowers, and chocolates. Of course, I couldn't eat the chocolates because they had nuts in them, and having your throat close up due to a nut allergy, not so sexy. But, he also made a reservation at a beautiful restaurant. Which we actually missed, because he forgot to tell me until it was too late. But it was sweet, because he wanted to surprise me. Anyway we ended up just having frozen pizza and lemonade on the living room floor before doing a quick lap of the festival. I'm surprised I didn't see the kids there. But now at least I know why the diner was closed, what with you being otherwise engaged."

"Yeah, well… That sounds great I think I'm going to go. Take a walk,"

"Avoid the issue a little longer?" Liz checked, getting up and following him through the house.

"Good night Liz. Thanks for dinner." Luke called out as he stepped off the porch.

"See ya bro,"

* * *

"How likely do you think it is that we can convince Luke to leave us unsupervised up here more often?" Rory asked between kisses, Jess laughed.

"I really don't think that's going to happen too often in this universe, but you can go ahead and try if you want."

"I think I will," she replied just before the door opened and Luke came in, removing his coat. "Speak of the devil and he doth appear…" she muttered sitting up and straightening her top.

"Time to be getting home, kid," Luke informed Jess, crossing the room.

"Yeah, I was about to go." he replied, gathering his jacket. "See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Luke stood for a second, as if waiting for Jess to leave, or Rory to head for her room, but neither of them did and after a moment he shook his head. "Ok, well, I'll be in my room, lock up when you're done." He turned and left and Rory raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"He didn't yell, he didn't give orders, he… seemed almost… ok with us being here alone?"

"This is a very interesting turn of events; maybe that universe isn't too far away after all."

"Go. Go now before he comes back and we anger the beast."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow before school." Jess informed Rory, pulling her in for a kiss. "Night,"

"Mm, chocolate and kisses; the stuff dreams are made of. G'night." Rory walked with him to the door before watching him go down the stairs and hearing the diner door being locked. Then she turned and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Do you usually go around kissing people's brothers or is it just mine you find particularly alluring?" Liz asked, leaning against the reception desk at the inn. Lorelai gasped and looked up from the reservations book.

"Who told—what are you talking about?" Lorelai stammered as Liz laughed.

"Luke came over last night and we had a nice little chat. You're daughter sure is a piece of work, isn't she?"

"She was just trying- I had nothing to do with anything of that. She did it all by herself."

"She made you kiss him too, I suppose."

"Well, no. That was half a bottle of red wine, plus me and the whole Valentine's thing, with the romance all around us. I… but it doesn't… I mean I don't agree with what she did and I told her as much,"

"You're still glad she did it, aren't you?" Liz checked as a man walked over and caught Lorelai's attention.

"Excuse me, my wife and I-""

"Lorelai?"

"Liz, just… hang on a sec, ok? Yes, sir. How can I help you?" Lorelai asked, turning to the man, smiling cordially.

"We'd like to check in please."

"Of course, what name did you say you made the booking under?" Liz impatiently tapped her foot as she waited then Lorelai turned back to her. "You were saying?"

"He's not going to say the words, but he's scared. Scared of you and the way that you make him feel, and because of that, he's pretty much paralyzed when it comes to you, I think. So I don't want to sound like I'm in control of this situation, cause God knows I'm not but, I am asking you- asking, not telling – that you please try and get him to talk to you again before any more time gets wasted or hearts broken."

"Sookie already did this part."

"What are you talking about?"

"The concerned face and the 'please fix it' speech. She beat you to it over a month ago, and I did try. But I don't think any amount of talking is going to fix this. I can promise you that I will not be breaking any hearts if that helps at all, though."

"No you can't." Liz mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

What'd I tell ya? Crap. Anyway I'm going to try very hard to do better next time, although, I'm thinking that's going to involve a meet-the-grandparents-FND, and I'll probably just end up redoing one of the... many other dinners I've already done. I don't want to, so I'm going to try to avoid it. I hope I am not hated for boring you.


	36. Guess Who's Coming For To Dinner

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

The next week, Lorelai and Rory walked towards the front door of the Gilmore mansion and looked at the boy between them. Jess was the picture of tranquility.

"You're not the least bit nervous, are you?" Rory asked as they stepped up to the large door, wanting to make sure he wasn't putting on some charade to put her at ease.

"No, I'm fine. Are you nervous?"

"Well, kind of; you're total calm is extremely disconcerting." She'd planned on passing Jess' message along tonight, but Emily had called the very next day after they'd been discussing it, and so here he was.

"Yeah, I mean, I grew up in that house," Lorelai added, looking him over with a reproachful eye. "I've been through two of these boyfriend-meets-the-parents dinners, this night isn't about me, and yet, I still don't want to go in there."

"First of all, I think you should be studied." Jess informed Lorelai. "You should be over these parental issues by now, surely. I mean, how old are you? And secondly," he added to Rory before he could be interrupted. "I have met these people before, so this will be fine. I have also spent time in Tristan's house, including a few meals, which means, I do know how to act. And as an added bonus, I grew up with Mrs. Kim always around to scare the crap out of me. I'm ready for this; we'll all be fine, now we just go inside?"

"I don't want to." Rory shook her head.

"I should be studied?" Lorelai repeated, gaping at him. "Have a nice walk home buddy."

"Oh, for the love of…" Jess reached forward and rang the bell before either of them could stop him. "Drama queens, the two of you are the biggest drama queens I've ever seen."

"Are not," Rory pouted.

"Are too," Jess insisted, smirking for a moment before the door swung open.

"Oh good, you're here, come in, come in." Emily instructed, stepping aside. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad," Rory replied, handing her coat to the mad who promptly disappeared once she'd put away the other two.

"That's very nice to hear. Hello, you're Jess, I presume? I'm Emily Gilmore."

"Hello, we've actually-"

"What smells so good Mom?" Lorelai asked, cutting him off, not wanting him to bother trying to explain that they'd already met. There was little point in that when it came to her parents.

"Oh, I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans this evening,"

"Dinners been cancelled, and that's just some fancy air-freshener?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately drinks have. It seems the maid who was sent to me from the agency this morning is incredibly feeble-minded and started dinner early, so if we don't eat now it will just go to waste. I'm very sorry about this Jess," she added, speaking to him over her shoulder as she led the way to the dining room. "We usually like to have drinks first; it allows us to get to know our guests the first time we meet." Jess opened his mouth to say something, but Rory shook her head and Lorelai spoke again quickly.

"How can you cancel drinks?" she demanded. "Drinks are an essential part of the evening. They're volatile, indispensible! They-"

"There will be wine with the meal, Lorelai there is always wine with the meal. Although, I'm not too sure you should be drinking any, considering the way you're acting and since you have to drive someone else's child home tonight, not to mention your own."

"Actually I'm driving." Rory cut in, taking her seat at the table. "I'm going to try for my license next week, so I'm trying to get in all the practice I can."

"That's wonderful Rory, I'm sure you'll do excellently."

"No wine for you, but I can have as much as I want," Lorelai added quietly just before her father's voice was heard from the sitting room.

"Terribly sorry to have kept everyone waiting, I- Emily?" he called out.

"We're in the dining room Richard."

"In the dining room what on earth for?"

"Louisa made an error, so we're eating early tonight. She'll be gone by the morning."

"Ah, well, here we all are. I'm sorry about that, did I miss anything earth-shattering?" he asked, coming in and taking his seat at the head of the table.

"I was just telling Mom about how I shattered the earth earlier today. They didn't cover that on the news?" Lorelai questioned, accepting the glass of wine the 'feeble-minded' maid handed her.

"No, I don't believe so. This must be the young man I've heard so much about. How are you my boy?" Richard stood up again and moved over to where Jess was also climbing to his feet and shook his hand.

"Heard so much-"

"Don't look at me," Rory shook her head; she'd tried her best to keep Jess out of conversations as much as possible since her first slip up.

"A friend of yours was in my office the other day, with his grandfather. Tristan DuGrey, I believe you attend Chilton with him?"

"Yes, right, Tristan. Yeah, he's actually the first friend I made there."

"Very good to hear, I always liked that boy; you've made a wise connection there." Rory tried to hide her smirk as Jess smiled and thanked the man a little hesitantly, suddenly growing worried, trying to think of what Tristan may have said.

"Is something wrong Mom?" Lorelai asked, watching her mother looking around in irritation.

"I just can't believe this! That woman is an imbecile. First she misplaces my dry-cleaning slip, then she disrupts the order in which we conduct out meals and now that we're sitting here, waiting for the food and thirsty, I might add, she has the audacity to withhold our dinner! The second she puts those plates down, the very second, I am going to fire her incompetent-"

"Maybe we can hold off on the name-calling, huh? Wait and make sure our food hasn't been tampered with in some harmful way, how's that sound?"

"I'm going to see what's taking so long." Emily decided, throwing her napkin down on the table and pushing her chair back, apparently not hearing a word from her daughter. "Louisa? Louisa where are you?"

"Mom seems to be pretty mellow these days, right Dad?"

"Hmm, what's that? Yes, I suppose so. Now Jess, tell me, how are you doing at Chilton?"

"I think I'm doing alright at the moment. I'm all caught up in everything now, so hopefully I can stay that way. I'd like to think the Latin test next Tuesday isn't going to hurt me too much."

"How can you have another test?" Rory queried, astonished. "When do you even have time to learn anything to be tested on?"

"They squeeze things in now and then." Jess shrugged.

"Tristan mentioned something about the school paper, is that something that you're interested in pursuing?" Richard started again and Jess chewed his lip. _I think Tristan and I need to have a talk of our own,_ he thought.

"Uh, the paper… yeah, it's good. I like it. I mean, its fun, and, well, not all fun. I'm learning stuff too. And I enjoy the opportunity to write."

"Wonderful to hear. What about your plans for the future? Have you given any thoughts to which college you'd like to attend?"

"Oh, well, umm,"

"And we're off," Lorelai mumbled.

"I'm just asking the boy a question, Lorelai."

"Yes, I know Dad. It's the same question you started dinner with the last two times we did this, remember?"

"Christopher was from a prominent family, he and Luke both attended a prestigious school." All three dinner guests tensed slightly at the mention of Rory's father, but not noticeably, and Richard continued talking. "I thought it only natural to ask what they planned to do with their lives. Many Chilton students go on to the Ivy league."

"Chilton students?" Jess asked, confused.

"You do know that your uncle was at Chilton with Rory's parents, don't you?"

"No, I-"

"Here we are, dinner is served." Emily announced, walking back into the room, a tight smile on her face as Louisa followed, carrying the plates.

"Ah, well. This looks lovely." Richard smiled and picked up his fork, beginning to eat as both Lorelai and Rory looked at Jess, he seemed completely mystified.

* * *

Rory walked slowly beside Jess, her arm linked through his as they returned to the car later that night. "How are you doing?" she asked carefully as he got into the back seat.

"Uh, yeah, you know, still processing." He replied. Rory shared a look with her mother as she put the car in drive and they headed away from the house.

"Are you sure Luke never mentioned anything?" Lorelai asked, glancing at the boy in the rearview mirror.

"Not about going to Chilton. Although, come to think of it, I should have guessed,"

"Why?"

"It was so easy for me to get in. At the time, I thought that had something to do with my academic records, but I realize that was only part of it. That would only count for so much for everyone. The fact that Luke went there had to of helped. And when he came to help with a project we were doing he looked as if he really didn't want to go in."

"Did he sort of pause on the sidewalk, and take a few deep breaths before shaking his head and finally going in?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I saw him do the same thing each morning when he got there back in the day."

"So when I was going through the year book that I found in the closet, I should have mentioned this to you?" Rory checked, keeping her eyes on the road like she did every time she drove now, ever since Luke barked that order at her the first time they'd gone to one of these dinners.

"I don't know, maybe. It probably would have been better that way, so I didn't spend half the night sputtering and gaping, like a fish. God those people must think I'm such a moron."

"No, they don't." Rory reassured him. "Grandpa liked you, I'm sure."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai agreed. "Finally having someone in the house who shared his love of Papa? This was a great day for Richard Gilmore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. You didn't see it, coz, you were still trying to work out which fork to use – nice work bluffing your way through, by the by - but as soon as you said the man's name, there was a twinkle in my father's eye. I found it a little disturbing."

"I wasn't bluffing. I told you, Tristan's house was just like that place, only there was less conversation, less interest in my presence, actually, Tristan's was so much better."

"Ah, but did you get a kiss goodnight after having dinner at Tristan's?" Rory enquired, glancing over her shoulder as she came to a red light.

"Yes, actually, when we got to my house, he-"

"Stop it! Oh God!"

"You are a very strange child, are you aware of that?"

"Hmm, I had an inkling thank you for confirming my suspicions."

"My pleasure,"

"I don't have to do this again, do I? Come to one of these dinners? Because they're nice people, but…"

"I think you're off the hook for a while." Rory told him. "Unless Grandpa grows bored of me and decides he wants his Hemingway buddy back. But if that happens, we can always do that thing that we discussed."

"I may just take you up on that."

"Take her up on what? What did you discuss?"

"A break-up for the grandparents benefit,"

"Oh that's good. How come I never came up with that?"

"Because you're not me. And you lived there, so it would have been a smidgen more difficult to convince them. Thankfully I dodged that particular bullet."

"Yes I think we're all thankful of that," Lorelai replied as they pulled over in front of her building. "Ok, well thank you for the drive Jeeves. I guess I'll see you upstairs in a few?"

"Uh, yeah. See you in a few." Rory replied, climbing out of the car and moving towards Jess as Lorelai headed inside. "I didn't think she'd ever leave."

"You mean you expected her to disappear when we were in a moving car?"

"Well, I had hopes." Rory replied as they started walking in the direction of Jess' house.

"That's an impressive notion."

"I'm an impressive girl."

"I see that." Jess looked around for a moment and stopped Rory. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm walking you home."

"But I was under the impression that the guy was supposed to walk the girl home."

"I guess that means that when we get to your place you'll just have to turn around and escort me back, won't you?"

"It looks that way." He commented as they came to his driveway. "So how does this work exactly? Are we supposed to say goodnight here, turn around and do it again when we get to Lorelai's?"

"That sounds good to me," Rory grinned and kissed Jess as he brought his hands up to cup her face. "How long do you suppose we can stay out here before anyone notices we're missing?"

"Probably not too long, Mom was a little worried about me going to that dinner, so there's probably a very good chance she's gonna start watching out the window for my return any second. Unless she already has,"

"Well in that case we'd better get me back home so you can go and calm her down." Rory started walking back in the direction of town again and Jess reached out to take hold of her hand before she could get too far.

"So, are you really sure they don't hate me?" he asked after a moment of walking in silence.

"Of course they don't. Aside from you're living in this town, I'm pretty sure they wish I had the life you have. You're smart, nice to people, you get along with your mother and, despite the fact that you never answered that question about college, you have plans. If they could switch me for you, I bet they would."

"No they wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're perfect." Rory turned to look at Jess and he shook his head self-consciously. "I mean, you're… Exactly what I said, what the hell? You're perfect. But also, you're they're granddaughter, they know very little about me, I hope – remind me to talk to Tristan in the morning – they've leaned things about you these last few months and I'm pretty sure that they like most of what they know."

"Aww, that's nice. My grandparents like me and I'm perfect. I should get you to walk through town in the cold multiple times a night more often. Do you think if we did another lap you'd have more to say about me?"

"I'm not so sure I can top 'you're perfect'. But maybe later we can give it another go and I'll see what I can come up with."

"That sounds fair." Rory stopped outside her mom's building and took Jess' other hand. "So this one's for real? You sure we can't have another practice goodnight?"

"This one is for real. Sorry, but I think that at this point both of our mother's are sitting up waiting for us." Rory glanced up at the window that looked out of the living room of her mom's place and sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ok. Well, good night then," she dropped his hand and took a step towards the entrance, but Jess still held her left hand and pulled her back towards him.

"What happened to that kiss I was promised in the car?" he asked, his mouth hovering by her ear.

"Who promised? I just asked if you got one the night you were with Tristan. I never said you'd get one from me. Although, you did at your house, so-" he kissed her, cutting off her excuses and she smiled against his lips.

"You talk too much."

"That's not possible, because if I'm perfect then there can't be anything that I do too much or too little of. Look it up, or think of a more appropriate word next time." Rory instructed and Jess shook his head.

"Good night crazy."

"Oh, hey, are you going to ask Luke about Chilton tomorrow?"

"I don't know. If he wanted me to know, he would have said something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But now you know, and he should know you know, shouldn't he?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Ok, well as long as you're ok with it,"

"I think I can deal."

"Good. I'm going to go inside now, unless you object to that?"

"No, I suppose I really can't, can I? You go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will." Rory kissed him again before stepping back towards the door of the building. "Go on, get out of here," she instructed, pushing the door open and walking in backwards.

"Night," Jess called out and Rory waved as he walked away.

* * *

AN: Review.


	37. Stupid Bowls of Soup & Lots of Chocolate

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Yeah, I think the lesson we can all learn from this chapter is that I am addicted to many things, one of which is chocolate. And I want more chocolate. God, I wish I lived in the land of... Ok. Never mind. Read on.

* * *

"So, I'm sorry that Rory couldn't make it tonight," Lorelai said again as she sat on the couch, holding her martini glass.

"That's quite alright." Emily replied. "I hope she's feeling ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just a little cold. She'll be fine."

"I'm glad." Richard added, sitting back in his chair.

"Actually, it may be a good thing she couldn't be here." Emily continued. "I wanted to run an idea by you."

"Okay… should I be worried? Is this like the time you wanted to have her move in?"

"Of course you shouldn't be. No, this is about her schooling."

"Right, yeah. She's doing really good, hasn't skipped class in ages."

"That's not what I was talking about. I don't see why that boy should be at Chilton when-"

"That boy? Mom, Jess has a name. Remember, Jess? And he's at that school because he earned his place there."

"It's all but Rory's right to go to Chilton." Emily insisted.

"Her right..?"

"Both of her parents are former students, Lorelai," Richard explained. "And she's much too smart for public school surely you're aware of this."

"Yeah, Dad, I know she's smart, I know all that, but it's not that simple. You know as well as I do, there are limited spaces at Chilton, and it's expensive and-"

"We're prepared to cover the cost if it means that Rory were to get the education she deserves."

"All we ask is that the two of you continue to attend our weekly dinners." Emily added. "And as for the space issue, I have it on good authority that one of the students will be leaving soon. Off to perform is some ridiculous Broadway show."

"No." Lorelai shook her head, put her glass down. "No, I don't-"

"Think about this for a moment, please, Lorelai." Her father implored. "This is for Rory. There are many things that she's missed out on over the years things we missed out on providing for her, give us the chance to present her with this opportunity."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore?" a woman asked, stepping into the doorway.

"Yes Melinda?" Emily turned to the maid.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, we'll be right there."

"Yes, ma'am," she turned and left the room and Lorelai scratched her head.

"I don't know what… This is a very generous offer, but I just…"

"Think it over, discuss it with Rory. Just don't say no right away."

"We'll have dinner." Emily decided. "Then you can go, check on Rory and get back to us when you've made a decision, alright?"

"Ok. Thanks I guess. We'll think it about it."

"That's all we ask." The three of them stood up and headed for the dining room, Lorelai thinking hard about her parents offer.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Luke asked Rory as he entered the apartment and headed for the stove. "Ready for soup?" he checked, ladling some into a bowl.

"Uh yeah, maybe. Can you do me a favor first?"

"Sure."

"Just grab that pillow over there," she pointed to the chair across the room and Luke picked up the pillow sitting on top of a few blankets, he held it out to her but Rory shook her head. "I was hoping you could use that to suffocate me, real quick. Please Luke? I'm already dying here."

"You'll be fine, geez. Anyone would think you'd never had the flu before."

"I don't think I have! Not like this anyway. I feel awful."

"That should teach you to stay indoors at night, instead of cavorting around town at all hours in the snow with Jess."

"I doubt I'll live long enough to even see him again." Rory grumbled as Luke returned to get the soup.

"Oh stop it. Come on, sit up, eat; you'll feel better soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Saw a fortune teller yesterday, she told me you'll be around for a long time, driving me mad."

"Maybe you should have checked her credentials more thoroughly, because I don't think I'll make it through the night." Rory replied before a sneezing attack took over her body. Luke laughed quietly as he set the bowl and a spoon down on the coffee table in front of Rory. "Could you at least try to look a little saddened at my funeral?" she asked, sitting up and pulling a blanket around her shoulders as she leaned towards the food.

"I'll do my best. Eat up I'll come check on you again in a bit, ok?"

"Leaving me here to die all alone, that's lovely. Thank you." Rory called out as Luke left the apartment. Abandoning her dinner, Rory reached for the book she'd been studying all day and began to flip through it again. Being off school with the flu the last few days had allowed her the opportunity to refresh her memory on road rules. "I'm passing that test." She vowed, getting comfy again.

* * *

"I did it! I got it!" Rory cried out almost skipping through the inn, three days later, her cold pretty much gone save a few sniffles. "I am now a licensed driver." She added as she reached the desk where her mom stood grinning.

"You are?"

"Yep! See," she flashed the plastic, causing Lorelai and Luke to laugh.

"Wow, look at that, it looks so real."

"It is real," Rory insisted looking at it again. "Don't make fun."

"This is great honey, I'm so proud of you. Why don't you go on into the kitchen, I think Sookie has something for you."

"What does she have?"

"Just go on, have a look. I think Jess is in there too," Rory narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Oh, stop being so paranoid! Didn't you hear me? I said your boyfriend was in there. Go! Show him you're pretty picture." After a moment's consideration, Rory turned and headed for the kitchen. Luke and Lorelai laughed again as she disappeared. "Thanks so much for taking her in there today Luke, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Caesar's fine taking care of the diner for a while. I should get back soon, though."

"I really wanted to be there, but there was this couple who wanted a guided tour of the town, and Michel was the only person I could find who knew the place well enough and wasn't busy. So I had my hands full trying to convince him and then-"

"Really, I didn't mind. She actually, she was so excited and when they said she'd passed, she did this little dance, when she thought no one was looking, but I saw."

"Oh! I'm so bummed I missed that, I bet it was adorable."

"Anyway, I should be going."

"Ok. Thank you." Lorelai added again.

"I'll see you later." Luke walked away and Lorelai headed towards the kitchen.

"This is insane! I still can't believe you made it for me." Rory continued to gush as her mom came in.

"I just wanted you to have something to celebrate with."

"Thank you Sookie," Rory hugged the chef before turning around. "Mom, have you seen this thing?" she asked as Sookie picked up a knife and started cutting up the cake she'd made in the shape of a sports car.

"Yeah, see? I told you there was a good reason to come in here, didn't I?" Rory quickly reached around Sookie and picked up a small piece, popping it into her mouth.

"Oh my God, Sookie!" Sookie smiled, handing plates out while Rory looked around. "Where's Luke?"

"He had to be getting back to work, but he was really happy for you, Kid."

"This is so great." Jess grinned at Rory, handing her license back. "Nice picture."

"I know, right? We're going to have so much fun, driving around. Just us, no adult supervision necessary because I have the golden ticket,"

"Not so fast missy. You're not heading off on any road trips just yet."

"But-"

"No buts. You can drive, but only when you have permission from the owner of the vehicle and you've finished your homework. Understood?"

"Yes," Rory grumbled.

"Good. Now can I borrow you for a second?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to run something by you, just quickly."

"Yeah?" Rory put her cake down and followed her mother back out to the lobby.

"Well, when I was all alone at dinner the other night, Mom and Dad hit me with this idea that may seem a little crazy to you, but I think you should probably think about it."

"Ok..."

"Well, Mom wanted to know why you were at public school while 'that boy' had the spot that was apparently supposed to be yours."

"That b-"

"Her words, not mine. They think you should be at Chilton. So, I'm wondering how you would feel about that?"

"Well it… it's a great school, but… the workload is enormous and they're really strict on the rules. Not to mention I'm sure it's not cheap."

"From what I remember, you're right they are and it's not. But I'm sure you could handle it, I mean, if you kept working hard like you are, you'll be fine. But my parents also came up with a way around the money issue. They said they'd be willing to cover the cost and all we're required to do is continue going to Friday night dinners. Now, I don't exactly want to be in debt to my parents when I also owe Luke money for all he's done for us, but he said he's not in any rush to get that money back. So I was thinking I could take what I've saved for him, put that towards Chilton and have my parents fill the gap. I'll just start over saving money for Luke. Only if you want to go that way though,"

Rory thought for a moment, chewing her lip as she considered. "No." she decided. "No, I'm fine where I am. I wouldn't want to screw up the curve there anyway. I know that's a big concern for the Ivy-bound,"

"Don't think about that. Forget everything; money, snobby kids, Jess, all of it. Just think about what you could do with a diploma from that place."

"Open a diner, start a small jewelry business, owe money to-"

"You." Lorelai explained. "What you could do. Forget everyone and everything and think it over, ok? Please?"

"Alright, I will."

"Great. You can go back now to the boy and the cake,"

"Thank you." Rory turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen while Lorelai went back to work.

* * *

"I can't believe you would abandon us." Lindsay complained as she sat with Rory and Jess at Weston's. "I mean, Jess already got up and left, and we got you as a sort of replacement, I guess. But now you're leaving too? Unacceptable!"

"Nothing's decided." Rory repeated, glancing at Jess as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just telling you what my mom told me. Besides, do you really think that Chilton would admit me? Test scores aside, I highly doubt I'm the kind of student they'd be looking for."

"Six months ago you weren't the kind of student they'd look for. But, have you seen you lately? You're more dedicated to your work than me or even Lane who has Mrs. Kim to force her to study and apply herself."

"She's got a point, Ror. You have been working pretty hard recently." Jess added.

"So, what does that mean? Now I have one vote for Chilton and one against, but for me?"

"No. We are not voting on this." Jess told her. "You said Lorelai wants you to decide, based solely on you, right?"

"Right,"

"So that's what you're going to do. All we're doing here is discussing your options while we wait for our twelve layer German chocolate cake."

"I still can't believe we ordered that. Jess, we've been trying for years to eat that thing, and we've never made it through all twelve layers."

"That's true, but the last time we got to six, and I'm thinking with Rory here this time we've got an even better chance."

"That is my lovely boyfriend's way of saying that I am basically a human garbage disposal and can eat anything at all." Rory said sarcastically, and Jess began to backtrack.

"No, I was just, I mean, you have superior eating powers, surpassing even mine, and I just think we should give this cake another shot." He explained as a waitress came by and placed a plate on the table along with three forks.

"What were we thinking eating the cake Sookie made?" Rory wondered. "I know it was two days ago, but this should have been planned better."

"We'll do our best." Jess decided, "Someone has to make it through all the layers eventually, and I'm sure we can be those someone's." they each picked up a fork and began to eat.

"Ok, so, not to cramp your 'couple style' but I was wondering if you guys wanted to see a movie tomorrow?" Lindsay suggested, sitting back a few minutes later and glaring at the cake. She was sure it was mocking her. "With me and Tristan." She added as Rory and Jess both gave in and threw down their forks

Layer ten had beaten them.

"I… I'm not really sure I want to tag along for your date, Linds. Tristan's a great guy and all, don't get me wrong, but-"

"It's not a date."

"It's not?"

"No. It's a movie. For the two of you, it would be a date, with us tagging along, but we're not dating."

"You're not dating," Jess repeated. "But, at the festiv-"

"Oh, please! That's what you're basing this inane theory on? No, the festival was just fun. Remember fun?"

Jess rolled his eyes again as he remembered Rory asking the same question at the festival. "Yes, I remember fun. Geez."

"You can't blame us for wanting to make sure." Rory informed him. "Luke is your uncle, so we just had to check."

"I'm sixteen. The concept of fun is not completely lost on me, alright?"

"Good to hear. So, movie?"

"Think we can get Tristan to pay?"

"If we're real nice, I'm sure we can convince him to part with four bucks, yeah."

"And popcorn. Don't forget the popcorn."

"Rory don't worry, if Tristan doesn't buy you popcorn, I promise I will." Jess told her and she turned to Lindsay, smiling.

"Isn't he the sweetest?"

"Cavity inducing, I'm sure." The blonde replied as Rory picked up her fork and poked at the cake one last time.

* * *

"Ok, so I've been keeping track," Lorelai informed Luke as she came to stand beside him at the cash register the next day. He paused in his counting for a moment but then continued as she launched into her speech. "And in the few short months that I've been here, I have been attacked on four separate occasions by someone defending you. Four! Your sister, her crazy friend, Sookie, even Rory. And I understand, ok? I do. They care about you and hate me every now and then, or in Carrie's case, constantly, and it makes sense, it does. But I need for you to talk to me. Stop sending- Ok, I know you're not sending them, but still, sometimes it feels that way. _You_ need to talk to _me_. You. And I heard what Liz said, and it makes sense, but we need to get passed it, ok? I'm sorry that I-"

"Stop."

"I'm trying to-"

"Stop talking."

"But I-"

"Lorelai! Please, do as I ask and just stop talking for a moment. Can you do that?"

"Well, it hasn't happened so far, but I guess I can always give it a shot." She muttered before biting her lip and looking at him. "How am I doing so far?"

"You were doing just fine until you asked how you were doing."

"Sorry. Want me to try it again?"

"Never mind. What brought this on? Why the sudden need to attack me in retaliation to the attacks on you?"

"I just… I was jut thinking about it all and I felt like coming down here and…"

"Biting a few heads off?"

"No. Not exactly. Just, I wanted to thank you again for every-"

"You don't need to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to. And it may not have been the best way to start the conversation, since I sort of have to ask you for a favor, maybe, or prepare you for the fact that I will soon be asking for-"

"I said not to worry about the money until you were all sorted in everything. If you need to take some more time, get Rory into Chilton, do whatever it is you need to do, that's fine. We already had that talk, remember?"

"She told you?"

"Well, yeah. She's trying to decide what she wants and I guess to her that means finding out what everyone else wants first."

"I told her to decide for herself and leave everyone else's opinion out of it."

"I guess that's a little hard for her at the moment. She's just getting people's perspectives, doesn't mean she won't ultimately decide for herself."

"Maybe you're right. So we're good then?"

"We're fine."

"I mean, I'll go away, stop asking you annoying questions and you'll start to wonder why I was so irritating, because not having me around is just-"

"We're fine, Lorelai. You can hold off on the money for as long as you need and I'm fine with that. As for what Liz said to you?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you that we talked?"

"No. What did she say?"

"Well… it was nothing. Really, just women stuff. But I heard her, and I'm going to try and do what she asked, I just need… some time."

"Ok. Whatever that means,"

"It means that… soon, you'll know what it means soon, ok?"

"Alright. You want something to eat?"

"Well, that depends. Will you make me pancakes for lunch?"

"You paying for 'em?"

"Doesn't the fact that my daughter lives and works here somehow get me a dis… I mean, yes, of course. I'm paying for them, of course, don't be so silly."

"Ok then. Chocolate chip?"

"Sounds perfect. Oh, but could you also add some whipped cream."

"That's just more candy. Do you want to be sick?"

"No."

"Good. I'll leave off the cream."

"No, put the cream on, please. I want it." Luke shook his head and started to walk away. "Oh, and see if you have any jelly beans!" Lorelai called out as he continued to shake his head, entering the kitchen.

* * *

I have a problem, I know. I am now going to search the cupboards for anything chocolatey to silence these cravings. Wsh me luck.


	38. Lessons In Cooking

AN: Sorry his one took so long. I've had most of it written outfor a few days, I just had to type it up in the correct order and make sure it all made sense, because there were bits and pieces written out of order and it was all over the place. Hopefully this makse sense now. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy.

* * *

Rory paused at the apartment door as she glanced over her shoulder to assess her surroundings. _I didn't come through the diner. There is no William's Hardware sign on the door in front of me,_ she thought to herself. _So why can I hear Luke's voice in there? _She wondered. _Did they have a date or something that she neglected to mention?_

"Only one way to find out," she told herself, reaching for the doorknob again and letting herself in.

"Ah! It worked! I can't believe it." Lorelai screeched and Rory stopped, staring at the two in the kitchen.

"It worked," Luke agreed, smiling broadly.

"I cooked! I actually- Rory, you'll never believe what happened." She announced, turning to grin at her daughter.

"You cooked?" she guessed, coming further inside and moving to inspect the lasagne on the bench.

"No, I- yeah, I cooked. You ruined my surprise." Lorelai grumbled.

"No, you ruined your surprise, I however just used a couple of my senses to deduce that food had been cooked, and your level of excitement led me to believe you were responsible." Picking up a fork, she poked at the food trying to get a taste.

"Hey! Stop that." Luke instructed, swatting her hand away.

"I just want to try a little bit."

"You're not supposed to eat it till you're sitting at the table."

"Clearly you need to be caught up on the rules around here," Rory told him. "Or, lack thereof."

"Ok, well," Luke wiped his hands on a dishcloth, "it looks like you're all set here, so I think I'll take off."

"You aren't going to stay?" Lorelai looked a little disappointed.

"I just thought-"

"You should stay." Rory agreed. "You helped create this masterpiece it only seems fair you be here to help destroy it."

"Come on Luke, please?"

"If you're sure you've got room for me."

"Of course we have room." Rory replied. "I'll- I'll clear off the table, make room. One sec." she quickly moved to complete her task as Lorelai found plates, cutlery and glasses and placed everything out on the counter before Rory took them to the table and then they all sat down to eat. "Are you sure you made this?" Rory asked her mother a few minutes later after having taken a few bites. "Because this is quite a few notches above your specialty of ordering take-out,"

"She made it, I supervised." Luke explained. "You know you're not as bad at this as you think you are." He added to Lorelai.

"And it's fun too. How come no one ever told me cooking was fun? I doubt I would have put it off for this long if I'd known this was what I was missing out on."

"You probably just weren't listening." Rory replied, reaching for another piece of garlic bread.

"Eat what's on your plate first." Luke told her and Rory looked from the small salad to him and back again.

"Ok, I don't know if you noticed, but we're not in your house, so you can't-"

"Eat the leafy stuff honey, it's good for you." Lorelai ordered.

"Are you serious?" Rory groaned as her mom sat back in her chair, laughing and reaching for her glass. "Um, is that a good idea?" she asked, indicating the dark red liquid. She'd gotten a few details about the disastrous Valentine's dinner.

"It's just juice, relax. I don't think any of us would be that stupid, would we?" the other two nodded in agreement and Lorelai took another sip. "So, I remember hearing something somewhere that the person who cooked doesn't have to clean up," she added a while later. "And since Luke brought all of this stuff over and assisted me the only person left is the girl who's been using up all the gas in my Jeep, circling the town."

"I haven't used it all." Rory objected, "It's not on empty yet. And besides, that's pretty much all I can do since road trips are strictly forbidden."

"Doesn't change the fact that you, my child, are on clean up duty,"

"Fine, but can we at least discuss this whole-"

"No!" both adults boomed and Rory glared at them, collecting the plates.

"I can't believe this," she grumbled, dumping things into the sink. "She learns to cook one thing and suddenly she's the model parent? Stupid…" she continued muttering to herself as Lorelai and Luke got up and moved to the couch to continue talking as they'd done while Rory was out.

* * *

"This does not sound at all feasible," Jess pointed out the next day after Rory finished telling him about the previous night's dinner. "Are you sure it wasn't an elaborate dream sequence?"

"At first, I thought that was a possibility." Rory replied, handing him sheets of paper to put into welcome booklets they were making up for the inn. "But it just kept going and they kept talking and laughing and acting very parental by the way, I swear I felt like I was trapped in an episode of the Waltons. I actually ended up going to bed early thinking that might somehow wake me up, but nothing happened, nada!"

"Did she say anything about it this morning?"

"Just that they talked but she didn't mention any of the specifics. What does this mean?"

"For them?"

"And for me, and you and everything. I thought they were both adamant that nothing was going to happen. But it felt like I was intruding on a date last night."

"Well, having not actually witnessed the scene I'm not so sure I can offer an opinion on-"

"Try! Because I need answers and they are not giving me any, so I need you to find some."

"Well, what happened? I mean, do you know what they talked about? What went on while you weren't there?"

"They turned on cheesy make-out music and got busy on a bearskin rug. How should I know? They talked, that's it. All that Mom said was something about old girlfriends. And there was a bit that sounded like they'd been discussing when your grandfather was sick."

"You can stop freaking out now," Jess replied after a moment and Rory looked at him confused. "Luke never really talks about his ex-girlfriends, and on top of that, he is fiercely protective of his father." He explained. "I haven't known him to talk about the man with just anybody. But if he was telling Lorelai something about him, I'm sure we can consider that as a positive."

"Ok, but still, they were…"

"I thought this was what you were aiming for with your little schemes. Getting them together, wasn't that the idea since December?"

"Yeah, kind of,"

"So now they're doing something for themselves, isn't this a good thing?"

"Yes." Rory decided, finishing up with the booklets. "I know it is. I should just shut up and be happy about it,"

"But?"

"But what if something goes wrong? What if one or both of them ends up hurt and it's so bad that we have to leave and I never see you again?"

"Wow. They have a conversation and already they're breaking up and we're over? Imagine how you'll be acting if they go on an actual date."

"Jess…"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have an overactive imagination?"

"I'm asking a serious question here!"

"Ok, say something does go wrong. Say your mom decides she can't spend another minute here, that doesn't automatically mean that you have to leave too. You spent months living here without her, I kind of think that if that were to happen, it would be up to you where you went and what you did. She can't make you-"

"She made me come here when I didn't want to."

"That's true, but there was no one fighting for you then." Jess pointed out, pushing a piece of hair out of Rory's eyes. "If it comes down to it, I bet I can take her."

"What, you and my mother in a ninja fight?"

"If that's how it goes, sure."

"That's something I'd like to see."

"Yeah? A little bit of this?" he shifted into a fighting stance, punching the air in front of him. "And this," Rory shook her head, at his attempt at a karate chop.

"Dork,"

"Hunky dork, whom you can't imagine leaving." Jess corrected and Rory shook her head again.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," she whispered, before leaning in and kissing him.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Jess asked as they began to move towards the kitchen. "Am I doomed to journey to and from Hartford alone each day, or will you be joining me in my travels, in a very fetching plaid skirt?"

"Ah, well, I was still considering my options, but when you put it in those terms…" she replied, grabbing a cookie off the plate that Sookie had left on the bench before moving towards the coffeemaker. "I have been thinking it over and I just don't know. Chilton is the school you go to when you know what you want out of your life. When you have future plans, career ambitions, that school can be instrumental in making you great. And for you, it will, but what about me? The only way I'd ever make it into Harvard is if I stowed away in one of your suitcases."

"That works for me," Jess grinned and Rory shook her head.

"It just doesn't seem right that my grandparents spend all that money when I still have no idea-"

"So you'll work it out. Stars Hollow High, Chilton, what's the difference?"

"Only everything, I can't do that. I'll just take a few more days and if I haven't made a decision by Friday, I'll flip a coin."

"Ah, yes, the way all great decisions are made; heads ore tales?"

"Face it, sometimes your girlfriend is overcome with bouts of indecision and self consciousness and she needs a little help from the fates. It happens from time to time."

"It's happened a few times today though."

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Right, ok, well you carry on with that then. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like the slightly more together you back at some point. Think you can find her for me?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she's in here somewhere."

"Good." Jess grabbed another cookie and they headed back out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't wait any longer!" Emily announced as the four of them sat at the dinner table, having just had dessert placed in front of them that Friday. "Have you decided anything yet? About Chilton,"

"Mom, she-"

"I need to go to the restroom," Rory stood up abruptly, "Excuse me for a moment." She left the room quickly before heading for the stairs.

She had for the mot part mad up her mind in regards to her grandparents offer, but having them ask again now, she was almost ready to reconsider.

At the top of the stairs, Rory turned in the direction of her mother's old room she let herself in and looked around. This wasn't the first time she'd been up there though. There had been a few occasions on which she'd managed to slip away and inspect the room in which her mother had grown up.

And it looked, she imagined, almost exactly the same as it had sixteen years ago when it was being lived in.

Rory knew that the dresser drawers were still mostly filled with clothes, and the bottom drawer contained the yearbooks chronicling Lorelai's time at Chilton as well as an old uniform. She'd never taken either of these things out, just glanced at them quickly. Now, however, Rory moved with purpose and found what she was looking for.

Working quickly she slipped off her cardigan, stepped out of her heels and removed her dress, which was the same as the one she'd worn the first time she'd been in the house. Moments later she stood before the mirror, staring at herself in an old Chilton uniform.

"No, see, now this just isn't going to work for me." Rory muttered as she looked herself up and down.

"Rory, are you in here?" Lorelai called out, making her way along the hall.

"Yeah, just a second."

"What are you- Oh, my," she froze in the doorway, taking in the sight of her daughter trying to make up her mind between taking off the old uniform, or covering it up. "Let's do the time warp again." She said quietly, coming inside and shutting the door once more. "Now all we need is a boy in the closet trying to get his pants back on in a hurry and we've really managed a- there isn't a boy in the closet is there?"

"No! God that's… Oh my God, you mean Luke, don't you? He was your boy in the closet, that is just so… Eww! Thanks for that, really."

"Oh, honey, relax. What are you doing? You've never really been one for dress-ups and besides that, I think you're a little old for it."

"I wanted to see how I'd look, but this is awful. And haven't you ever heard of hemming?"

"I couldn't sew to save my life back then, and Mom wouldn't let any of the maid's do it for me, plus there was this whole hemline issue. It was all a big thing."

"Ok, that explains the length, but-"

"You realize this uniform is about fifteen years old, don't you? I'm sure they've made a few adjustments since I last graced the halls."

"Here's hoping, because I'm sorry, but this is sort of a deal breaker for me. If the uniform sucks, I'll be staying put," Rory explained, moving to sit on the bed.

"Do you not want to go?" Lorelai asked, coming to join her. "Is that what this is about, you've changed your mind? Because that's ok, I'll explain it to my parents. I'll male them understand."

"No, I haven't… I think I've just got cold feet or something. But I still want to do it. Well, you know, as long as I actually can get in and they don't stick me in something this hideous."

"Of course," Lorelai agreed as Rory stood up and started to remove the tie. "I'll go share the happy news with the grandparents. Then we should be released. I was thinking we could stop for ice cream. What do you think?"

"Grandma just served us some fancy chocolate cake, so... why not?"

"Excellent."

"I'll just be a minute." Rory replied, and Lorelai nodded before letting herself out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review!


	39. Chinese Whispers, Patsy, and Britney

"Oh, I thought you should know that, as of about eighteen hours ago, you became a great source of gossip for the townspeople." Liz informed Luke a few days later as he picked up the plate that she'd been eating a piece of pie off of.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that you, big brother are what some might call a man about town."

"In English Liz,"

"In English, Sookie told me that after the town meeting last night, Jackson came home in a huff, because he'd just found out that you'd spent the night at Lorelai's. Miss Patty raised the issue after it was brought to her attention by Casey Holder, whose son Johnny's friend Tyler was out walking by Lorelai's building when you were leaving sometime in the wee hours. After I got this distorted little game of Chinese whispers out of Sookie I went and asked Jess, who confirmed that you had been at Lorelai's."

"It was just dinner." Luke replied.

"He said that. But there's more. Would you like to hear the rest?"

"I could use a laugh, why not?"

"I also heard two separate pregnancy rumours – one was that it's yours, and the other says that it isn't, but you plan to stick by her anyway and raise it as if it were your own. You're also getting married according to East Side Tilly but Kirk is adamant that nothing is going on."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Kirk is the sanest person in this town."

"Scary, I was just thinking the same thing. So you taught her how to make lasagne, huh?"

"Yeah, well, she didn't know how to cook anything, and I thought it would be good to have at least that one thing, it's pretty simple. Plus it gave us a bit of a chance to talk as well."

"Well that's good. So the air's all clear now?"

"For the most part. It was kind of fun too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Liz smiled. "Well, I should probably be on my way home. Spend sometime with my husband, get some work done, wait for my kid to get back from school so I can mother him, you know, the usual."

"Well you enjoy all that, and I'll be here, avoiding the looks of the townsfreaks."

"Oh, before I forget, I thought you should know that TJ and I are planning on going away in a couple of weeks."

"You are?"

"Yeah, just for a couple of days, but I'll tell you more about that later. I should go now though."

"Alright, well I'll see you."

* * *

"As far as first weeks go, I think it's ok." Rory said to Jess as she followed him through the cafeteria, collecting a tray each and some food on her second day. "But I don't really like that English teacher," she added as they found a table and sat down.

"Mr. Medina?"

"Yeah, him, I can't explain why just... there was something about him." Her acceptance had come through much quicker than Jess' after the interview and examination process. They just put that down to her family having more money and influence than his

"He's not that bad, really."

"I'm sure he's a good teacher, I just don't like the man all that much."

"You're entitled to your opinion, I guess, but-"

"So, tell me how the wedding plans are coming along?" Tristan asked, sitting beside Rory and stealing some of her fries. The other two turned to look at him confused as Amy, passing by, tossed a disgusted look in their direction.

"What are you talking about?" Rory finally asked him.

"The wed- oh, you thought I was talking about the two of you? God no! I'll never let that happen, you'd keep Jess all to yourself and not share him with me like you should do. No, the wedding to which I am referring is that of your mother and uncle." He explained. "See Jess mentioned the cosy little date you intruded on recently-"

"It wasn't a date." Rory argued, swatting his hand away as he tried to steal more of her lunch. "It was a lesson in culinary arts. And what are you doing telling Lucifer about my private meltdowns?"

"I said nothing about the meltdown. I was just trying to procure for you an impartial opinion."

"And did you?"

"Let the man speak and see for your self," Rory turned her attention back to Tristan; satisfied that he had the floor he began to explain.

"Well the way I see it, they've had their time apart and now they have that elusive second chance. That shot at happiness that only the very lucky manage to find. So if you're asking if I think there will be another wedding in our future, my expert opinion is yes."

"Expert opinion? How are you an expert?"

"Well, there's the two of you and..."

"That's it. Us; we're where your 'expertise' ends." Rory told him, shaking her head before turning to Jess. "He's an absolute moron, how did he even get into this school?"

"Family money." The two boys answered together and she shook her head again.

"I should have known."

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Jess asked on Friday as he and Rory sat on the bus, headed home for the afternoon.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't said a word in fifteen minutes, and I've come to notice that's highly unusual for you unless you're reading, which you're not."

"I'm fine, just thinking,"

"And what, pray tell are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Rory?"

"It's just... did you know we have to do fencing in PE?"

"I was aware of that yes."

"It's stupid! I mean, that sport's original purpose was to kill people, and it just seems a little archaic to me that we should be forced to wave a sharp implement at our fellow classmates while calling out French warnings."

"You'd prefer to play football?"

"I'd prefer to be like girls at other schools and fake my way out of the class every other week. Or, better yet, I'd like to be given the option to drop physical education altogether and avoid that stupid locker room."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, you're girlfriend was there,"

"My... what?"

"Amy."

"Uh huh,"

"Yeah and you know, the people at that school are crazy! Both of the Fatal Attraction variety and... Paris. But seriously, she's nuts. I thought she was going to kill me, just chop off my head with her pointy sword, which I don't think would go over too well with the PTA."

"I'm sure you're over-reacting."

"Oh no, I'm not. Ask one of the many girls in the class with a ridiculous name. I'm not so sure that my coming to this school was a very good idea."

"It was. It was a vey good idea. How about I talk to her?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. First sign of trouble, I go running to my boyfriend. Can you say pathetic?"

"Well she doesn't have the right to act like that. Don't worry about it, I'll sort it out."

"No. Jess, it's fine. I can certainly handle my own, I just didn't really want to do anything in front of all those other girls, but I can take care of it. I'll be fine. I thought I should give you a heads up though, so you know why we end up stealing a car and going on the run from the law next Wednesday."

"Oh, is that what we're doing next week?"

"If things turn out the way I think they will, it's a definite possibility."

"Ok, sure. Thanks for the warning."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

"Rory tell us all about your first week," Emily requested as they all sat down for drinks later that night. "Did you make many new friends?"

"Not exactly,"

"What does that mean? Not exactly?"

"Well, I think I made an impression, but I'm not sure that it was all that great. And aside from Jess and Tristan, on a good day, the friends list is... Jess and Tristan,"

"Surely there were some others, girls in some of your classes that you hit it off with?" Richard suggested

"I'm behind in just about all of my classes, the girls that aren't busy hating me because of who I'm dating, dislike me purely because I exist, and that stupid skirt is made from some kind of material that's itchy and uncomfortable!" The other three at the table sat stunned as Rory finished her rant. They were all silent for a moment before Lorelai opened her mouth.

"But at least it looks cute," she replied. Rory glared a little before she smiled.

"I guess, although I'm still a little iffy about looking like I'm in a Britney Spears video. I half expected the other kids to start doing some ridiculous choreographed dance all down the hall on Thursday. I was pretty low on caffeine though."

"If that happens you have to call me, ok?" Lorelai requested "Or find an AV geek to get it on video for you."

"Who is Britney Spears?" Emily asked, looking a little lost. "And why would you be in one of her videos?"

"She's this lip-synching pop princesses who dresses in... never mind. It's not important. That's pretty much it though, that's my week. So somebody else talk. Grandma, what did you do this week?" Rory turned to the older woman.

"Well, I over-saw a charity auction, I spoke with my decorator about redoing the guest rooms, and as I do every week, I met with my chapter of the DAR. We're planning a gala for next Tuesday and I'd love for you girls to attend if you're free." Emily explained before standing up and leaving the room.

"Are we supposed to follow her?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, Dad?"

"Hmm? No, I wouldn't think so. I'm sure she'll return momentarily." He replied.

"What if she gets mad?"

"Now, Rory I want you to take a look at these and pick out a colour scheme." Emily told her, re-entering the room with a paint chart.

"Uh, Grandma-"

"I'm just updating the decor, and I thought that it might be nice to have a room done up in your tastes so that, in the event that you ever feel like staying over, you can have a room that's all yours."

"That's really nice Mom, but-"

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready." The maid announced at the door.

"Thank you Josephine." She nodded and stepped back out of sight.

"Thanks Grandma!" Rory smiled. "I'll take a look after dinner."

"Excellent." Emily nodded and stood up, leading the way out of the room.

* * *

"What is my mother thinking?" Lorelai demanded as she pulled out of the driveway of her parent's house. "She knows you don't want to live there, because, by the way, you told her. And anyway, if you did decide that you wanted to move out of Luke's you'd be coming to live with me, right?"

"Well, yeah. Probably, if I ever decided I don't need a constant supply of pie."

"Of course. But now she's making you a room? Why?"

"She's just being nice. It's not that big of a deal. I'll probably never use it anyway. Unless there's a snow storm or something and I'm trapped there, but I told her I don't want to move in, and she knows that. I'm sure it's just a gesture."

"I still think she's crazy."

"Well, they say that insanity is hereditary."

"I resent that! We haven't yet received proof that I am in fact her child. I maintain that I was switched at the hospital, day three, five seventeen am."

"Ok, that's fine. You just keep telling yourself that," Rory replied, sitting back and glancing down at the paint chart in her lap.

* * *

"Really? She's making up a 'Rory room'?"

"Yes! Am I the only one that finds this wrong? I mean, she's redoing a bunch of rooms, but I bet, if I were ever trapped there in a snow storm, I'd have to stay in my old room, staring at the same Tears For Fears posters on my wall, and the creepy porcelain dolls that people insisted on buying for me those first four years of my life, that I've never been allowed to touch, by the way. To this day they've sat high up on a shelf, far away from me."

"Well, it is a little..."

"Patsy Cline?" Lorelai suggested.

"What?" Sookie looked up, confused, as she picked up a peach and squeezed it.

"Crazy."

"Oh, yeah. And nice, too, if you think about it,"

"But it's not like it really matters." Lorelai replied, reasoning with herself. "I don't think Rory's going to be ready to leave Luke's anytime soon."

"Oh! That reminds me, I'm so happy for you!"

"Why?"

"Because Rory's doing so well at Chilton, and you and Luke-"

"Sookie calm down!" Lorelai instructed. "Rory's only just finished her first week, and I told you, that thing with Luke..."

"But he was smiling!"

"When?"

"Last week, the night after the town meeting, I ran out of flour and I called him, to see if he had any. He brought it over and we talked for a bit and he was smiling."

"That could have been because of anything." Lorelai argued. "Maybe he heard a funny joke on the radio, or-"

"No, it was because of that night! And I don't want to start sounding like Carrie, babbling on about 'the night' all the time, but it was, I'm certain."

"I'm really sorry to interrupt your girly gossip, sweetie," Jackson began, leaning against one of the counters, growing very bored. "But I do have other customers to go see," he explained. "So, about the peaches?"

"They're terrible! Full of water."

"Fine! I guess that I'll just-"

"No, leave them, I guess I can find something to do with them, make a cobbler, or ooh! I could help you make a pie." She told Lorelai, excitedly. "I could teach you how to do that, and then you could invite Luke over and dazzle him with your skills. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Why did I come in here?" Lorelai muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Coffee, twenty minutes ago." Jackson replied.

"Ahh, right." Moving to the coffee maker, Lorelai poured herself a cup, before heading back to the door. "Ok, well, thank you for the chat, Sookie, and the reminder, Jackson. I'll see you both later."

"I have a recipe here somewhere, just give me-"

"Gotta get to work, Sook, say goodbye to your husband,"

"Goodbye to my- Oh. Bye honey!"

* * *

"I definitely like this private school girl thing," Jess informed Rory later the next week as they walked down a hallway, heading to their next class.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked, glancing over at him. "Because I seem to remember a certain girl practically throwing herself at you with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer not too long ago, and she wore a remarkably similar ensemble,"

"I said I like _this_ school girl." He clarified. "Don't get me wrong, as a whole, the concept is great, but this one in particular..."

"Alright, alright, I get your point." She pushed him towards the class room door. "Sit down and be quiet, would you?" she requested, following him inside and taking the seat beside him.

* * *

Rory pulled back from Jess a little, breaking the kiss to check their surroundings that afternoon, "No one is sorrier to break this to you than I, but it's time that we get off the bus now."

"But we were having such a nice time." He replied, continuing to kiss her. "Couldn't we continue to Woodbury?"

"I'd love to, but no. I really don't think so. I have to get over to the inn to help Mom and you're destined for the diner. And also, in the few spare minutes we get while at our oh-so glamorous jobs, we, must somehow finish the monstrous amounts of homework we've received today."

"Well that sucks." He sat back and looked outside.

"Yes it does," Rory agreed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door as the bus came to a stop. "But at least we've had these last forty-two minutes of adult-free time."

"Yeah, see I actually didn't think this through. I think, you going to Chilton will be a bit of a problem for me."

"How so?"

"Well, it's the uniform actually." He explained.

"You liked the uniform this morning. What happened between then and now?"

"I did like it, still do in fact, but that's kind of the issue. I hadn't realised I'd like it so much."

"Are you trying to tell me that I look so irresistible in this awful outfit that you can't concentrate on anything but me?"

"E-essentially... yes. That's what I'm trying to say."

"Oh the power... I can completely control your mind." Rory replied thoughtfully. "But, maybe I should just take it off." she shrugged, Jess' eyes widened and he swallowed around a lump that had formed in his throat. "I'll just go change and then be on my way." she continued as they walked into the diner and she headed for the stairs. Jess bit back his reply and started for the kitchen.


	40. Secret Plans

AN: So I was watching Dawson's Creek last night, A Winter's Tale, and I started thinking that maybe this could have been done better. But it was already done and for the most part, had been since about Christmas. So, anyway, I hope it's good. And also, thanks to everyone for the well-wishes, I feel a whole lot better now, I'm even going back to work tomorrow, which ill suck, but at least it'll get me out of the house.

* * *

Rory entered a classroom on Monday, rechecking the piece of paper in her hand - Miss Ness, History, - and quickly swept her eyes around the room. It seemed that with her hurried entrance into the school, there had been a mix up in her schedule. Another student who was changing a few classes around had been given Rory's timetable and she had been given his. But the guidance counsellor had managed to track both of them down and set it right.

Now as she stood just inside the door, Rory groaned. The only available seat was in the third row, middle of the room.

Right next to Tristan.

_This sucks, this really sucks. I can't believe that I have to get stuck with him._ She grumbled to herself, making her way over and pulling out the chair.

"Hey Rory, since when are you in this class?" he asked, looking up at her, smiling.

Biting back a contemptuous remark Rory smiled in return and sat down. _He's Jess' friend, he is not really evil, just annoying. Remember that Jess likes him._ She instructed. He was still looking at her, his smile faltering slightly, so she attempted to brighten her own. "Just today, actually, apparently there was a mix up so pretty much my whole schedule's changing. It's not so bad, not like the whole thing was ingrained in my mind or anything."

"Oh well, that's good I guess. And this way you can keep me company."

"Don't you have a million friends everywhere you go?" she checked. "Couldn't one of them do it?"

"Well, yes and no. I do have a lot of friends, but they're not really all that... let's just say I'm glad you and Jess are here."

"Oh, ok. Sure. So is this-"

"Alright class, as promised last week, today is the day that you will be paired up for your projects. As we have a new addition I'll explain again, which shall also serve to help those of you who weren't paying one hundred per cent attention on Friday." The woman at the front of the room began and Rory shifted in her seat, facing forward. "So, in pairs you will choose one of the periods that we've studied previously in the year and you will make a scale model of something from that era, before giving a short prepared speech in front of the class on what you've chosen and its significance in history." She paused a moment to allow everyone to take this in before picking up a clip board from her desk. "And without further ado, let's find out who's working with whom, shall we?" Rory listened as the first two pairs were called and she realised quickly that this was going to be done alphabetically.

Not knowing many of the other people's names at the school, or any in the class, she had a sinking feeling that the next pair called would be... "DuGrey and Gilmore," _I knew it! The universe hates me! Jess' friend, _she quickly reminded herself. _He's Jess' friend, it'll be fine. _"Now I'll allow for you to move around, meet up with your partner and begin discussing ideas," Miss Ness told them, sitting behind her desk once she'd finished her list. "Let me know if you have any questions."

"The world wants you to suffer," Tristan commented, Rory looked at him confused. "That is what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"No, I- I mean, that is, I was... I'm sorry. I know that isn't fair. I've pretty much only heard good things about you, and I haven't really given myself a chance to get to know you, but I just... I don't know, I just didn't like you."

"Hey, I wouldn't like me too much either, after that grandparent stunt. That was the original problem, wasn't it?"

"Yes. But things are a lot better on that front nowadays, so I guess I owe you a very belated thank you."

"You're finally welcome." Tristan quipped, grinning. "Now, do you think we can put our issues aside for a while and talk about this fabulous assignment?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not much of a builder, so we may have a problem,"

"And you think I'm used to working with my hands?" he shook his head. "We are so screwed."

* * *

"I'm impressed," Jess remarked, bringing over a fresh pot of coffee. "It's been two days and you still haven't killed each other. I gotta tell you I did not expect this to last."

"Well, it's only our mutual love for you that has helped us both refrain from truly violent acts," Tristan replied grinning, Rory shook her head at him and picked up the coffee Jess had poured for her.

"Watch out or you will be stripped of your speaking privileges." She informed him.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and looked back down at his book.

"It actually hasn't been that bad," she explained to Jess. "Every time he does something that annoys me, I kick him, and when he's good-"

"I get a cookie. Seriously, I love it at her mom's apartment it's almost as good as your place in regards to the snacks and entertainment."

"Well, I'm glad things are going so well for you, but, Tris have you noticed the time?"

"Have I... Oh crap. I completely forgot. Thank goodness you're here to keep me on track. Sorry to cut this short, Rory, but I must be off."

"Oh. Ok, well don't forget, tomorrow we're planning what materials-"

"I know, I know, I'll see you then. Bye!" he raced out the door and Jess sat down in the seat he had vacated as Rory watched in confusion.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"His grandparents are coming in to town tonight and since they're the only people in his entire family he actually likes, he made me promise that he get out of here on time to see them for a bit at their hotel before the mandatory family dinner with his evil parents."

"Ah, yes, the wonderful DuGrey's."

"You know them?"

"I've heard a lot about them. Richard and Emily are almost in love with them, I think. Either that or they've just known each other forever and are really good friends. Probably the latter,"

"Probably," Jess agreed.

"So, I heard a rumour circulating recently,"

"Oh, who's pregnant this week? Your mom again, or is it mine?"

"As far as I know, neither, but you know, that could change. What I actually heard was that your mom and TJ are going out of town for the weekend. Is that true?" Rory checked, reaching for Jess' hand and leading him towards the apartment stairs. The diner was pretty much empty, but Luke was still in the kitchen in case any customers needed anything.

"Yeah, it's their two year anniversary."

"But the wedding was only-"

"They've been together two years," he clarified. "Stupid me didn't notice anything until a few months ago."

"Well, you are incredibly self-involved." He looked over at her and she grinned as she opened the apartment door. "And you have had that very time-consuming task of entertaining your fabulous girlfriend lately."

"Oh, that's true. It's entirely your fault. So, I'm assuming there was more to this line of questioning. Unless you just really like keeping tabs on my step-father,"

"When TJ is in possession of a firearm, its best to know his whereabouts." Rory explained.

"That is a very good point. You know, I still don't know what's scarier, the fact that Stars Hollow bank gave TJ a gun, or the fact that they seriously believe they need an armed guard."

"Clearly your little town is moving up in the world and the people in charge have decided they need protection." Rory explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"Clearly." Jess nodded, joining her. "So?"

"So?"

"Mom and TJ will be out of town, care to ask another question?"

"Well, I have a plan. Or, a proposition, more like. For you, you can yay or nay, whatever. It's just a thought I had."

"Hit me with it."

"I've been pondering something; you and I, and I came up with an idea I'd like to run by you about your house."

"You want to invite over a bunch of bikers and low-lives to trash the place while the parentals are out of town?" Jess guessed. "Believe it or not, but I think Liz may just be on board with that, if we pitch it to her the right way, of course."

"No. No bikers. No low-lives. My idea actually just concerns the two of us, and your house. Or more accurately your room, if you catch my drift?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm drifting with you."

"Ok, well, keep in mind this is just an idea and you can say no at any point and I'll stop talking and never mention it again if that's what you-"

"Ror, what's the thought?"

"You know how I've been getting along with mom lately?" Jess nodded. "Well, I was thinking I could tell Luke I'm spending Saturday night at her place. And I could say nothing about it to her, so she still thinks I'll be here."

"When in reality you would be with me in my parent-less, unsupervised house?" Jess finished.

"Basically, yes. What do you think?"

"I think… yes. I don't even know why I'm pretending to think about it, yes. This is a much better idea than bikers and low-lives."

"I thought you might think that."

"What if they talk to each other though? And work out that they've been lied to?"

"Well if that happens then I guess we really will have to go on the run, because I have a feeling Luke would probably attempt to kill at least one of us. Me, more likely, but I don't really want to find out."

"Neither do I. OK, we get busted, we run, we leave here and never look back?"

"Maybe in a few years, when Luke's cooled off we can come back, we'll just see how things go."

"But we're aiming for the not being run out of town option, right?"

"Yes, I think that would be better, I do kind of like it here anyway, and I'm pretty sure you would be missed."

"Good, I like it here too," Rory beamed at Jess and leaned into him, as he wrapped an arm round her. "Exactly how long have you been thinking of this plan?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"You want it down to the second, or...?"

"Ball park,"

"Ok, maybe a week or two. I don't know, I was just looking at you one day and I thought... I dunno. But if you're starting to think that I'm completely insane for having suggested this, then-"

"I'm not! I'm definitely not," Jess assured her. "I was just curious."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Are you?"

"No. I'm good, I'm all on board. I wouldn't have verbalised it if I wasn't sure."

"Ok."

"You know I could have sworn that I had two employees downstairs just a few minutes ago," Luke called out as he came through the door. "But I came out of the kitchen, and you want to know what I saw?" he asked. The two teens looked at one another, wondering if he had heard any of their conversation. "The place was completely empty. Except for the three customers sitting there, waiting to order," he added and they both breathed a sigh of relief; if he'd overheard he wouldn't be complaining about the lack of help downstairs.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we're very sorry." Jess added. "We just came up here for a little break."

"The place was totally empty; we didn't think we'd be missed." Rory tried to explain.

"Well you were, so might I suggest that you get back down there? Give me a hand,"

"Sure!"

"On our way right now." They both jumped up and raced out the door ahead of Luke who just scratched his head in confusion at their obedience.

* * *

On Saturday night Rory walked up the steps to Jess' porch and crossed to the door. She let her backpack slip down to the floor, glancing over her shoulder at Babette's house for a moment before knocking.

"Hi," Jess smiled at her as he opened the door and kissed her.

"Hey,"

"Wanna come in?" he asked, picking up the bag at her feet and opening the door wider.

"Yes please." She stepped inside and he closed the door after taking a quick look around to make sure there was no one else nearby.

* * *

The next morning, Rory woke with her fingers laced through Jess' and his arm tight around her as she lay against his chest. "Hi," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hi,"

"Oh no," she quickly reached for the sheet and pulled it up to cover her mouth.

"What's the matter?"

"I have bad-bed breath." She told him through the material.

"Bad-bed breath?" he repeated, chuckling. "That's a thing now?"

"Of course it is. It always has been. It's that moment in the morning before you brush your teeth, and it smells like something died or is in the process of dying in your mouth."

"I think I can take it." Jess replied, pulling the sheet away. Rory chewed her lip uncertainly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, mine's probably as bad as yours, so if you can handle it, so can I." He explained and she nodded, accepting his logic.

"Ok. That's good. So, we're all sorted on the breathe issue then?"

"I believe so, any other issues that need discussion?"

"Coffee." Rory replied,

"I knew that one."

"You did huh?"

"Yes believe it or not, but I have actually learned a thing or two in the time you've been in my life. Number one on the list, always make sure that a cup of coffee is available, or, at the very least, close to being ready for consumption."

"And you made this possible, by sneaking out of here, and making me a cup while I was asleep?" Rory enquired, sitting up, holding a sheet against her. "Is it the scentless kind? Coz I can't smell anything. Coffee usually smells, in a good way."

"I made sure that the machine was filled last night before we went to bed, so all I have to do is turn it on and presto, you will have your coffee in minutes." He explained, causing a grin to grow on Rory's face.

"Presto?"

"Presto,"

"Did anyone ever tell you you were an amazing boyfriend?"

"I… No, you know what I don't think anyone ever has."

"Oh, well, in that case," Rory's grin got even bigger as she turned back to face Jess and pulled him into a kiss. "Would you mind making me a coffee, oh amazing boyfriend who I adore?"

"Since you asked so nicely…" He reached for his pants at the end of the bed and then left the room leaving the door open a little. "So I'm adored now? That's nice to hear."

"Don't let it go to your head," Rory called out, reaching for an over-sized shirt and pulling it over her head. Walking out into the kitchen, she fiddled with the hem a little, watching Jess.

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of it." he replied, as he moved around the kitchen, before turning to Rory with a plate of pop-tarts. "To tide you over until the coffee's ready,"

"Someone's prepared this morning," Rory remarked, "a girl might think you had this planned or something."

"Well that girl wouldn't be completely wrong. But really, can you blame me?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I guess I could let you off the hook this once."

"That's very good to hear."

"But don't start thinking you can get away with this sort of thing all the time. Tricking me into bed… Very bad boy,"

"I don't remember having to resort to trickery. And besides, I'm pretty sure that this whole thing was your idea. Proving all those people in town who think you're a bad influence on me right."

"Because you protested so much these last few days. Face it; any evil scheme I come up with, you will be a more than willing participant."

"You're probably right. I really don't have a leg to stand on here, do I?

"Nope, so why don't you join me over here at the table and stop using both those ineffectual appendages?" Rory suggested, pushing one of the chairs out with her foot. Jess nodded as the coffee pot filled and he quickly filled two mugs, placing one in front of Rory before taking a seat.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked after they'd both taken a sip.

"Awful. Stupid. I can't believe we did that. I mean it's all running through my mind, the repercussions, everything. I have all these regrets and I can't figure out why I-" Jess shook his head and leaned across the table to cut Rory off with a kiss. "Oh yeah, that's why." She grinned and moved to come and sit in his lap. "You know, I'm pretty sure that after last night's events, had I still been a smoker, it would have been the perfect time to light up."

"Can I just say that I'm thrilled you're not? That may have drawn a little bit too much attention, since no one smokes here, or as far as I know, ever has. And also, it's nice to know you won't be getting lung cancer anytime soon."

"Thank you, that's very nice to hear."

"What time do you have to be getting back?" He asked, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Well, I usually return from Lorelai's at about eight, so, providing she hasn't decided to pop in for a visit and blown our cover we should have at least another hour."

"Sounds good,"

"Hey I have to tell you something." Rory said standing up and moving back to her own seat. Jess looked up at her a little concerned, but she smiled, putting him at ease for a moment.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I love you."

"Huh." He blinked for a second, just looking at her. "I love you too."

"You don't have to say that, just because of what happened last night, I'm really not expecting-"

"Rory, stop. Can you just let me express my feelings? You got to, why can't I?"

"But you don't have to say that, just because I said it, I mean, that's totally up to you, and I wanted to say it, but you don't-"

"I know I don't have to, but I kind of did, actually. I did have to tell you, because I had to get it out and you should know. I love you, I do."

"I didn't think you'd be able to manage more than a few syllables after that, you surprised me, Mariano."

"Well, I am capable of doing that every now and then." Rory laughed and shook her head. "So what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Jess asked, standing up and returning to the fridge as Rory nibbled on a pop tart.

* * *

On her way out to the main room of the diner later, Rory heard the bell above the door jingle, _nothing unusual there,_ she thought. Miraculously she'd managed to get home avoiding all suspicion. Luke completely believed that she had been at Lorelai's the night before and she was extremely grateful.

"Hey Luke," Until she heard that voice. _She's here, what am I going to do? How did I not think of something to say to her? I knew she would be in here eventually, damn it!_

Jess had the morning off, and as much as she would have liked to spend the next few hours stealing glances at him while she went about her work, she had insisted he stay home and do some of the homework he hadn't gotten to the night before or to go spend time with Lane even. Now she was wishing he was here so he could help with this situation.

"Hey how was last night?" Luke asked as Rory came through the curtain and waved a hand at her mother.

"Last night?" she asked, not seeing the desperate teen.

"Yeah, with Rory," Lorelai looked up and finally caught sight of the girl trying to get her attention.

"Oh, with Rory, yeah, right. It was great. Yeah, just a bit of a girls night, you know, toenail painting, pillow fights, the usual."

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. You want some coffee?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?"

"Right, coming right up,"

"Hey Mom, Luke," Rory nodded at the two of them before stepping around the counter, heading for the customers.

"Actually, can you just put that coffee on hold for me, for a sec? Rory and I need to have a little chat." Lorelai explained as her hand shot out and she grabbed her daughter's arm. "We won't be long." She added.

"Uh, ok. Sure."

"Ow! Attached to the arm here, ok, that hurts!" Rory cried out as she was pushed towards the apartment door. She dropped onto the couch and looked up at her mom. "So how much do you want to kill me right now?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"That depends. Did you lie to Luke and tell him you were with me so you wouldn't have to explain that you were doing an astronomy assignment? Or did you lie to him, and me too because you had some plan to break everyone's rules and spend the night with Jess?" Rory didn't say anything for a moment, just chewed on her lip. Lorelai took this as the answer she'd been expecting. "I can't believe you would do this! After... everything! How could you have been so-"

"Stupid? Irresponsible? Because we weren't. We talked about it and we knew what we were doing, we had everything taken care of."

"You... you're sure?"

"Yes. And before you ask, it wasn't even his idea. It was me."

"That doesn't surprise me a whole lot, but if you're absolutely certain that you were careful then I guess I can stop freaking out for at least six minutes. Or until I see Jess, then we may have a problem."

"Please try not to go ballistic on him, I told you it was me."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'll do my best. Ok, let's get back down there before Luke thinks there's something going on."

"Are you sure you'll be able to look at him without freaking out?"

"Only one way to find out,"

"Right, I just wish that one way didn't involve me actually having to be there."

"How else do you expect me to keep my cool?"

Rory sighed and stood up. "Ok, let's do it," she decided.

Lorelai nodded and started for the door before turning around. "So, you're sure everything was-"

"Just go!" Rory instructed, pushing her towards the door.

* * *

AN2: I don't have a rel;ationship like this with my mother, and we've never had that coversation, so I don't know exactly how it's supposed to go, but hopefully that wasn't too off. Thanks for reading.


	41. It's Not A Race

AN: Oh my God this was difficult! But it's finished now so that's good. I think we're all in agreement that that last chapter was dumb, right? I mean, it was just... Yeah, anyway, I'm not sure if this is allowed, but I'm gonna do it anyway. I got sick, I got some kind of virus and it made my brain stupid so I wrote that piece of rubbish. Hopefully this will make up for it. And I must thank Addie (Andra-ggfan) for her help on this, you're awesome! And without further ado, I give you the next chapter. Oh yeah, flashbacks are in _Italics._

* * *

"I come bearing burgers and fries!" Jess announced, letting himself into Lorelai's apartment a few days later. Rory jumped up and met him at the door.

"Coffee?"

"Am I stupid?" he returned, handing over a cup, she kissed him before returning to her seat.

"Given the way things are going here," Tristan interjected, "I would not ask that question again, just to be safe."

"What, you're not having fun playing construction worker?" Jess asked, removing food from the bags and handing it out to the other two.

"I already told her that I'm not good at this sort of thing!" the blonde exclaimed. "This is not my fault."

"Ok, ok, relax. I'm here now, I can help. What do you need?"

"A new partner," Rory replied, smiling sweetly.

"Ditto." Tristan added, picking up his coffee.

"Right, very good. I'm glad you're in agreement on something, but I'm not sure that's going to be a viable option. So what can I do?"

"Help me tie her up and shove her in the closet?"

"You need help with that?" Jess checked, grinning.

"I already tried, she moves fast."

"I'll try this one more time; what can I do to assist you with this assignment?"

"Tying him up isn't a possibility is it?"

"Not today. Sorry."

"Ok, well we need to... we need to take a break." Rory decided, pushing her chair back. "I have to stop this now. Is that alright with you?"

"As long as it prevents either one of you from ending up with rope burns or being found in a ditch on the side of the road, I'm happy." Jess told her moving towards the couch. Tristan grabbed his food and followed the two of them, dropping into another chair.

"I must be missing something here, because aside from this sucky afternoon of forced bonding and academics she has been in a suspiciously good mood, and you are not much better."

"What do you mean? I'm allowed to be happy. I'm not the one being faced with academic torture."

"Today," Tristan pointed out. "You could walk into school tomorrow and be saddled with an assignment ten times worse than this."

"There is no such thing, Tristan." Rory informed him. "I'm pretty certain this is as bad as it gets."

"What about the death scene from Romeo and Juliet for English?"

"Yeah, not fun, I'm sure, but ten times worse? Doubtful."

"I didn't finish. The death scene performed by a group of five guys. Not one girl in sight to play the lovely Juliet."

"Oh I take it back. That would be so much worse. But I'd pay to see it anyway. May have to look away for a moment, but I'd still enjoy the show, I'm sure."

"Ok, that's very nice that the two of you are bonding over my imagined misfortunes, but I think I'll go now, leave you here to work. Like you should be doing,"

"No, no!" Rory grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "We didn't mean it, we're sorry, aren't we?"

"Definitely, sorry dude. Didn't mean a word of it,"

"Well that's alright then. Be quiet and eat the food that I've been slaving over, just for you." Jess instructed, sitting back down again.

"You make heaps of these things all day long." Tristan pointed out.

"True, but those two, right there are the very best ones. Mine however is just average."

"In that case, I can't wait to eat this. Thank you." Rory grinned at him and Tristan narrowed his eyes.

"While you try to work out what's going on with her, or come up with an explanation as to why you yourself are acting so peculiar, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tristan announced, getting up and leaving the room. "Nobody eat my burger!" he called out over his shoulder.

Jess caught Rory's eye, a slight smirk on his lips as his friend disappeared into another room

_

* * *

"__Why are you nice to me?" Rory asked taking the drink Jess held out for her._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, joining her on the couch._

"_The very first day I got here you were nice. I was horrible to you, to everyone for so long, but you didn't give up. Why did you do that?"_

"_I guess I'm just a better person than you," he joked and Rory shook her head._

"_You're probably not wrong there," she replied._

"_But seriously? I don't know why I persisted so much, I just..." he shrugged "I guess, maybe I wanted... I wanted to show you there were good people in the world. That we weren't all like the ones you knew in New York."_

"_But you didn't even-"_

"_I just had a feeling that if you'd been living in an Andy Hardy movie you wouldn't have ended up here and been so angry. That's why I tried to be nice to you, I wanted you to like it here and be happy. I just knew happiness would look good on you."_

"_You are a better person than me," Rory decided, leaning over to kiss him. "So... wasn't there a book or something you wanted to show me in your room?" she asked a little hesitantly._

"_In my... well, I was thinking we could have something to eat first, talk for a bit? There's no rush, right?"_

_Rory nodded emphatically, biting her lip. "Right, no rush. We have all night, it's not like we have to run in there this second. No one's keeping time."_

"_You've changed your mind, haven't you?" Jess asked, shifting in his seat. "That's ok, if you have. I mean, you probably shouldn't go home, because that might raise a few questions, but I can sleep on the floor, or out here. Upstairs even if you-"_

"_No. I haven't changed my mind and I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I just... I'm a little scared. But you're right. We should eat, talk. Relax for a bit. Just see how things progress."_

"_I'll go and dish up the food," Jess decided, standing up. "Maybe a distraction is just what we need right now."_

"_Ooh, what are we having?" Rory asked, following Jess into the kitchen, feeling a little better already._

"_I have spent the last few hours perfecting my world-famous spaghetti and meatballs." He replied, spooning some into two bowls._

"_Oh, excellent, more Italian,"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_Well, ever since mom learned how to cook, she has. Every Saturday night,"_

"_Oh, ok, well I could..." Jess moved over to the fridge and started rooting around. "I could try and come up with something else,"_

"_No. It's fine. This smells very good, and, it's not lasagna, so, its fine. Don't worry about it."_

"_If you're sure,"_

"_I am, come on, let's go." Rory grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge. Jess grabbed the food and they returned to the couch. After she'd sat down and gotten comfortable, Rory reached for the remote and switched on the TV. "What are we in the mood for?"_

"_Something light, I think."_

"_Okey-dokey." She flipped through the channels for a bit before settling on a movie, some silly comedy she couldn't remember the name of and they both sat back to enjoy their dinner and the entertainment._

* * *

"I'm ordering pizza," Rory decided a few days later, picking up the phone. "And don't even try to pretend you don't want any. I've seen the way you stare at the 'unhealthy' food the customers order all day long. You're a closet junkie aren't you?" she asked Luke as she muted the TV.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he argued. "The only reason I stare is because I can't believe they-"

"I can get you a vegetarian one if that would make you feel better. But we both know that all you'll be able to think about while you're eating it is sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to stuff your face with whatever's left over of mine."

"Just order the food, alright," Luke instructed. He glanced over at Rory a moment later, she looked as if she were daydreaming.

* * *

_Jess put his bowl down and looked over at Rory. She was no longer watching the TV instead she was pushing the food around her plate, having only eaten a little. He switched off the TV and took her food away, causing her to look up at him._

"_Did I miss the end?" she asked, looking over at the blank screen._

"_And the middle." He replied, nodding._

"_I'm sorry. I got distracted."_

"_That's ok. It wasn't really ground-breaking comedy. You ok? Anything I can help with?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I was just... thinking about later."_

"_And?"_

"_It's not just me, right? I mean this..."_

"_Panic? No. It's not just you. And like I said earlier, if either one of us decides at any point that this is not a good idea, I'll stay out here or wherever you want me to go."_

"_Thank you for dinner," Rory replied, shaking her head a little at the idea of him sleeping on the couch, "It was very nice. Well, the bit that I had anyway. Guess I wasn't really all that hungry."_

"_There's a first time for everything right?" Rory laughed and nodded. "So we haven't really talked_

_much the last couple days, huh?"_

"_I know. It's funny, coz we usually can't shut you up." Rory commented with a smile._

"_Oh, I know. Mom's constantly yelling at me to stop talking. But I was actually trying to ask you a question."_

"_Sorry, ask away."_

"_You're new schedule, any better than the old one?" he asked, hoping to get both of their minds off why they were there. He'd been trying to act calm all night; cooking and watching TV had helped, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to last much longer unless he had another distraction._

"_Well, my English teacher is pretty cool. She's a little strange, but in a good way. There's a pretty cute boy in my math class too, although he's sitting right next to this annoying blonde guy and... Well I guess the other one isn't that annoying." Rory conceded, she'd been getting along a lot better with Tristan lately. "But having that class first thing on Monday morning really sucks. The best part of all is that I don't know anyone in gym."_

"_Meaning no more locker room showdowns with the bunny boiler?"_

"_Precisely. I think me and Chilton may just work out after all."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. So tell me about this guy in... Was it your math class?"_

"_Oh yes, he's definitely worth a conversation." Rory grinned and started to talk about the boy sitting right beside her._

* * *

Rory shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at Luke who was now standing in front of her, waving a hand in her face. "What?"

"I told you to hurry up and order. Then you seemed to disappear, kind of. You ok? You looked a little out of it."

"I'm fine." She replied, slightly embarrassed to have been caught thinking about that night again. Especially by Luke "I was just thinking of all the extra toppings I'm going to get on my pizza. This is your treat, right?"

"Nice try. Can I at least make you some salad to go with it?"

"If that's how you want to spend your time..." Rory picked up the phone again and dialled. "Pete, hey it's Rory,"

* * *

"Alright, so I know we've talked about this already," Lorelai began as she and Rory sat in the Jeep, on their way to Friday night dinner. "But can you just tell me again-"

"Mom! It's been over a week. A week of you asking me, every chance you get, the same questions. The answers have not changed, and will not be changing anytime soon. So can we please not discuss this right this second? I'd rather have other things on my mind when we walk through that door. Or, nothing at all, if possible,"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop, I'm just... you know, it's a bit of a challenge to wrap my mind around it."

"I know, I know. You're a mother and it's all... but just try not to think about it, at least while we're in the presence of your parents. I don't want to be trying to explain what's wrong with you all night."

"I'll be good, I promise." Lorelai replied, manoeuvring her car through the streets that lead to her parent's home.

"Ok. And when we're done here, if you have been good, then I'll buy you a piece of pie."

"With ice cream?"

"Only if you're really, really good,"

* * *

Rory came out of her room the next morning to find Jess looking over the photos by the TV. They were mostly of him, but there were a couple of her there now as well, one from her birthday and a group shot of everyone on Christmas day.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" she asked him, coming over to join him. "People will talk,"

"Oh, let them talk all they want. I wanted to see you. Do you realise we haven't been alone since you came back here on Sunday morning?"

"No, there was the time at Mom's when-"

"We had two minutes while Tristan was in the bathroom." Jess finished.

"Ok, well what about the last five days, going to and from school on the bus?"

"Not exactly my idea of quality alone time, what with all those other people around. Strangers or not, they were there."

"Right, yeah, and I'm guessing those couple of minutes in the storage room on Thursday didn't count either?"

"With Luke just outside the door? Not a chance."

"Look who went and turned into a teenaged boy, ruled by his hormones all of a sudden." Rory grinned as Jess pulled her closer.

"Not my fault, your fault." He told her, as she brought her arms up around his neck.

"Ok, I have to accept the blame for that one, I guess. So what exactly are you proposing here?"

"That we spend the whole day together, just you and me. I talked to Luke and he said that he'd call Caesar to fill in for me."

"That sounds like a great idea, really. But I have to go into Hartford to finish that project with Tristan."

"You have to? Today?"

"It's due on Monday, so, yeah, kind of."

"Well that sucks."

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's ok. You're almost done, so you'll be all mine again soon anyway, right?"

"You betcha."

"Ok, well, I guess, since I've got the day off and nothing important that needs to be done I could always go and spend some time with Lane."

"There's a good idea,"

"I do have those sometimes, you know?"

"Yes, you're right. I apologise again. Go and enjoy your time with Lane."

"I will. And I know I sound like a broken record, but-"

"Hey have you seen a single scratch on either one of us?" Rory asked, cutting him off before answering for him. "No, you haven't, so just relax. We're cool. We don't need supervision or a time out or a boxing ring. Tristan and I have reached an understanding."

"Which is?"

"Well, like he said, we both love you, so that's pretty much enough to keep us in line." She explained, picking up her backpack.

"That's right, you both do, don't you?"

"Oh, stop it. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Alright fine, I'll go. Enjoy your last day stuck on that evil project."

"You know I just might." Rory replied as they made their way down the stairs before each calling out a goodbye to Luke and heading outside. "Say hi to Lane for me," Rory added before they kissed goodbye. Jess nodded and made his way to the antiques store as Rory headed towards her mom's apartment to collect the jeep.

* * *

"Alright, that's it! Tell me what's going on." Lane demanded an hour later as Jess returned to the gazebo with coffee and doughnuts.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You have your 'I have a secret' face on. So what is it?"

"How do you know that face?"

"We've been friends for almost ten years Jess. I worked out most of your faces a long time ago. This one became clear six and a half years ago when you broke Luke's singing 'Be Happy' bass."

"Yeah, I'm glad Mom was able to find another one of those. Shame Luke noticed it was missing first though."

"You're trying to distract me, but it won't work. I am too determined. What are you hiding from me?"

"It's... nothing really. Not a big deal."

"Jess Will-"

"Ok, ok, don't full name me, alright? I'll tell you. But you can't freak out."

"Why would I freak out? You're not dying are you? Oh God, am I dying? No, it's my mother, isn't-"

"No one's dying! Psycho, geez."

"No one, you're sure?"

"Positive. I know of no one who is dying. Are you calm enough now? Do you want to hear this?"

Lane took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, looking as if she were centring herself. "Alright, I'm good now. Tell me."

"Well, it's... I mean, I said it wasn't a big deal, but really, it... Rory said that she... loves me."

"What?" Lane screeched, her eyes growing large behind her glasses. "An hour! We've been together for-" she checked her watch, "-sixty-seven minutes and you're only just telling me this now?"

"There's more," Jess told her. Lane sighed and picked up a doughnut.

"More? Well since she told you she loves you and I haven't heard about the two of you breaking up, and you don't look at all depressed then that must mean-"

"I said it back."

"You said it back. Ok, well that's good, right? I mean, I know that my experience in this area is ... well, nil, but still, I've got to think that that's a good thing."

"Yeah, good thing, it was... is good. But there's more."

"There's more than she said she loves you and you saying it back? Ok, well, what, you proposed or something?"

"No."

"Good, because that would just be-"

"We had sex."

"I'm sorry, my heart just stopped beating for a second there, I think I missed that last part, you what?"

"Last weekend when Mom and TJ were in Providence, Rory and I-"

"Ok, don't say it again. I will die. Are you being completely serious with me here? This isn't some sort of joke is it?"

"No, I, I'm one hundred per cent serious."

"Oh my God!"

"I mean, she brought it up and we talked about it and had everything planned, which included lying to Luke and our parents and everything but it actually worked."

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Lane dropped her doughnut on the ground, completely forgetting it even existed.

"What?"

"I'm just picturing it in my head, and -- oh, my God!"

"Lane! You're freaking out, you can't freak out!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is just..." she trailed off before whispering, "You know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, so, I have to ask you this, although, I'm not sure I really want to ask you, but I have to... How was it?" she finally managed, whispering again.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Well, because we're in the centre of town and I know no one's listening, but still... and I've got this feeling that no matter where she is or what she's doing, my mom can hear this conversation."

"I was kinda terrified." Jess admitted after a moment. "We both were, but at the same time... I don't know, it just... it was nice."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe... And no one else knows about this?"

"No, I told you we worked it all out. It was a Luke night, so Lorelai was under the impression that Rory was there, but she told Luke she was staying at her mom's and Babette didn't check on me. Rory got back to the diner before anyone was the wiser so now I guess we're in the clear."

"That's... I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say here, congratulations?"

"Thanks," Jess laughed before sipping his coffee. "Eck, maybe we should go and get refills. And you'll be needing another doughnut," he pointed out and Lane looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"No problem, I probably would have done the same."

"Yeah right. Like this conversation will ever be reversed."

"You don't have to tell-"

"No, Jess, I mean that I'm probably never... I mean, until my wedding night and it's just... Ok, let's go get more coffee. I need coffee now, more than I've ever needed it before in my life."

"Alright, we'll get coffee." Jess agreed and they stood up to go.

"Are you serious?" Lane asked again. "I mean, you really-"

"You said you weren't going to freak out!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Jess nodded at Mrs. Cassini as he put her dinner down in front of her and then turned around to locate the eyes of the person watching him. Rory stood behind the register, having just finished ringing up a customer's bill. She smiled at him from across the room and he began to make his way over to her.

"You can't keep doing that." He admonished her, coming to stand beside her.

"Doing what?" she asked, innocently.

"Looking at me like that, I'm trying to work here."

"Well so am I, but you keep on distracting me."

"How? I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, but you are."

"Alright, fine. I'll go work in the kitchen and send Luke out here, Will that help?"

"No. Don't do that."

"Well stop looking at me like that and I won't have to." He replied, moving off to see a customer.

"Order up!" Luke called out and Rory jumped slightly, heading off to work again with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Rory walked into the kitchen with the last of the plates and brought them over to the sink before fetching herself a drink of water from the fridge as Jess moved around the room, checking on things. She pursed her lips and looked over at his bedroom door for a moment. She put down her glass of water and turned back to Jess._

"_Ready for bed?" she asked quietly._

"_Uh... y-yeah, sure." He replied. Rory nodded and kissed him before taking his hand and they both moved towards the door._

* * *

AN2: Review!


	42. Baby Steps

AN: This should have been up hours ago, but my sister and her boyfriend invitied me to go see a movie with them and their friends. Since they lives in Cairns, I barely see them and I'd already mentioned I had the day off, I thought it would be a good idea to go, so sorry about that. But anyway, here it is. Also, I've probably stuffed up a little with the ultrasound stuff, but I'm hoping I can be forgiven.

* * *

"I'll tell him, yeah. That's really great Sookie, bye." Rory hung up the phone just as Luke came into the apartment. "That was Sookie she said to remind you that she's going for an ultrasound tomorrow, so expect baby pictures later, ok?"

"Oh, right. That'll be fun. Staring at a grey blob trying to identify her offspring while not offending her when I can't see a thing, joy,"

"You have to be nice to her. She's your best friend, and she's pregnant and hormonal. And how do you know that all you'll be able to see is a grey blob?"

"Because I have already dealt with two pregnant women in my life; I've been to doctor's appointments, stared at the screens in the ultrasounds and seen nothing. I know the drill, smile and tell her how pretty it is."

"How lovely. Were you this grouchy the first time you saw me? Or your nephew?"

"Pretty much yeah,"

"Good to know little Davey or Colgate is getting the same love and attention as the kids that came before him or her."

"Well I'm nothing if not accommodating." Luke replied, moving across the room.

"Uh, hey, there was a message for you, from Mom, something about dinner. Are you guys going somewhere?"

"No. Actually, I asked her if she'd like to come over here."

"You did?" Rory asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes. And don't start doing some sort of happy dance, thinking you're evil plotting has finally come to fruition, it's just two friends, sharing a meal. And you, of course, unless you have plans tonight already."

"Nope. No plans, but I can make some, if you'd prefer the privacy."

"Just go to your room, find something to occupy your time until she gets here, ok? I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Really, I don't mind making myself scarce if-"

"Get outta here!" Rory nodded and grabbed the phone before walking into her room and closing the door.

* * *

Liz glanced at the caller ID as the phone rang. Once upon a time she would have answered without a second thought – unless of course she and Luke were in an argument over something. But now, Luke wasn't the only person that called from that number and she was never sure if it would be him, or Rory.

But things with Rory were good, at least for the moment, so Liz quickly pressed the _talk_ button before the call went to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Rory. I was wondering if Jess was home?"

"Well, if he's not next to you then I'd assume he is." The older woman joked. "Hang on a second and I'll check." She walked through to the kitchen and glanced in Jess' room where she found him at his desk, studying. "Found him," she said into the phone before tapping her son on the shoulder. "Rory,"

"Oh, thanks." Jess took the phone and stood up as his mother left the room. He closed the door quietly behind her. "Hey."

"You'll never guess who's coming for dinner tonight." Rory told him, not able to stop the grin on her face.

"The sultan of Brunei?"

"Not quite,"

"Mick Jagger?"

"You think Luke would let that guy in? No. Think a little closer to home."

"Ahh... Ryan Adams?"

"You're not very good at this game, are you? It's Mom. Luke invited her over!"

"He did?"

"Yes! He just came in and I told him that she'd left a message about dinner I asked if they were going somewhere and he said she was coming here. Of course this was after we discussed Sookie's ultrasound and the fact the he's always been a glowing ball of sunshine at the prospect of babies, you, me and the newest edition to Stars Hollow's population. He just can't seem to get enough,"

"Yeah, I've often gotten that impression when he tries to get me to get rid of the breast-feeding mother's every weekend." Jess replied sarcastically.

"You're lucky I came along, because in case you haven't noticed, that job has now fallen on my shoulders." Rory reminded him. "Not that I'm all that good at it."

"Well at least I don't have to try any more, so thank you for that. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Nice try. I say we make Luke deal with them this week. It is his diner after all."

"If you want to incur that wrath, I'm behind you. And by that, I mean I will be hiding behind you until his head explodes at the massive levels of discomfort he's experiencing."

"That's very sweet of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you're mom was actually nice to me earlier. She even made a joke."

"She's a nice person." Jess replied. "Although, not always that funny. Are you sure you didn't just misunderstand her?"

"No I didn't, it was an attempt at one anyway. I dunno, but it was nice. Which I'm assuming means that she's still not on the short list of people that know about..."

"No. Having that conversation with Lane was difficult enough, I'm not sure I'd survive telling Mom."

"You actually think it would be that bad?"

"I don't think she would be really angry, I mean, my not coming to her beforehand would probably upset her, but, just... I don't think I can actually have that talk again anytime soon."

"Well, if it helps, I'm not in any rush for you to tell her, or Luke or anyone else at all, really. Just do whatever you think is best."

"Thanks."

"So, I'm sorry, but can we get back to the awesomeness that is-"

"Sookie getting to see her kid for the first time? I know, it's great, isn't it?"

"No! Well, yes, but not that. Luke and Mom are doing my job for me. They're making plans to get together and oh so slowly mending they're relationship."

"Not that you care, because you gave up on intervening over a month ago, right?"

"Right, yeah, of course. Doesn't mean a thing to me,"

"You're grinning like an idiot and struggling with a great need to get up and dance right now, aren't you?" Jess checked, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Course not. I'm perfectly composed." Rory lied, biting her lip.

"Uh huh, well I think we should probably cut this conversation short so you can get some of your excitement out before your mom shows up and thinks there's something wrong with you."

"Well that's no fun," Rory grumbled.

"You get to dance around," Jess pointed out.

"Huh, I'm gonna have to talk to you later," Rory replied, "Something very important just came up." Jess laughed as she hung up and then he put the phone down again, returning his focus to his textbook.

* * *

Rory threw her book down and jumped off the couch when there was a knock at the door. She glanced back at the kitchen but Luke hadn't bothered to look up from the stove.

"Hey Mom," she greeted brightly, throwing the door wide.

"Uh, hi, Sweets," Lorelai replied, a little taken aback. "Caesar let me in on his way out, I hope that's ok." She added for Luke's benefit as she came inside and allowed Rory to take her coat

"Yeah, of course, that's fine. Rory, can you get your mom something to drink?" Luke requested, continuing to check the food.

"I'm on it." She replied before racing out the door.

"I guess that means you're getting coffee," he observed as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Oh darn, and I already had a cup today."

"A cup? Right, like you stopped after just one."

"Well, I thought it would be safer to be vague. You have a few scarily sharp knives in here."

"Good point, good idea too."

"I thought so. Have you heard from Sookie?" There's a viewing of Baby Bellville tomorrow."

"Yes, Rory spoke to her earlier. As soon as you leave I'll start practising my happy and excited face, which will go on for hours until I get it right."

"You're not-"

"Oh, no, I am. Very happy for Sookie and Jackson, it's just the pictures,"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Don't worry; I can point it out for you, save you the embarrassment."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

"Here we go," Rory called out, coming back in, "Coffee for you and me," she explained, handing her mom a cup before putting the tray she was carrying down, "And Luke, I brought you tea."

"Thanks," he responded taking the cup.

"Uh, Rory, I don't think you're supposed to take things from the diner," Lorelai informed her, indicating the familiar tray.

"Oh please, this guy is the king of pilfering from down there. You should see the cutlery drawer."

"It's my diner, my silverware, I can 'pilfer' as much as I like." Luke told the two of them. Rory just shook her head at his remark. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you're thinking I need help or something? You're insane. Now just sit down and eat, would you?"

"It's this sort of attitude that keeps bringing the customers back," Rory mentioned, taking a seat. Lorelai shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing before Luke noticed and sat down as well.

* * *

A while later after they'd finished eating Rory sat on the floor while her mom stretched out on the couch and Luke took up his arm chair. Talk over dinner had returned to Sookie and the baby, which then in turn led to her sitting wrapped in a blanket, fascinated as the two adults took turns telling the story of hers and Jess' first birthday party.

"Liz and I both wanted to have a party on your actual birthdays," Lorelai explained. "But none of us had a lot of money back then, and I knew that my parents would help out, with yours at least, but they wouldn't want anything to do with Jess' party and that was important to me too. So instead, we decided to compromise and have it right in the middle between the two. Sookie did all the cooking and we managed to actually throw together a pretty nice party,"

"That picture of the two of you was taken about five seconds before Jess took a nose-dive into his cake." Luke added, Rory knew he meant the one in her room. "We looked away for just the tiniest bit and then he had frosting all over his nose and his lip. It was a mess."

"Did you get a picture of that?" Rory demanded, grinning at the mental image.

"Uh, yeah, Liz should have one in a box somewhere."

"Oh, I hope so."

"That was an evil, 'I hope so,'" Lorelai pointed out, a small wicked grin of her own appearing.

"It was not." Rory replied, trying to look innocent.

"Anyway," Luke continued, trying to reign their attention back in. "If memory serves, there's a picture of you in that same box, looking pretty similar. You took one look at him and decided that it just looked too fun, so before we could even think about grabbing either one of you or the cakes, you'd done the exact same thing."

"No! That's not true is it?"

"'fraid so,"

"Oh that is so unfair. First I chase him around with my stupid baby crush and then copy his idiot cake face-plant? This sucks!

"Well you'll be happy to know that there aren't a lot of people who remember those things, so you should be saved from some embarrassment there."

"That's something, I guess." Rory replied, nodding before starting to stand up. "Thank you for that wonderful story, but I think I'm going to call it a night now,"

"It's still early," her mom pointed out, looking over at the clock.

"Yeah, well, you know. I should go over my notes a little just in case they spring a pop quiz on us in the morning."

"Oh, ok. Do you want us to test you?"

"Nah, that's alright. I work better on my own."

"That's why you're always huddled behind a book with Jess?" Luke checked. "Because you work best alone?"

Rory just shrugged, "Don't stay up too late, it's a school night," she reminded them before leaving the room.

She had decided she should go to bed early again, much like the night at her mother's with the lasagne. But this time she wasn't hoping to end some sort of bizarre dream. Instead she just thought it best to give the two adults some privacy. They finally seemed to be getting comfortable in each other's company and Rory had a feeling if they were given just a little space now and then maybe one day they might discover some lingering feelings from their past.

Rory didn't want to get in the way of that or push them in any directions. She was done freaking out over them and although she would have liked them to hurry up a little was happy enough to just wait for them to work everything out.

* * *

"She's subtle," Lorelai commented as Rory's door closed.

"Yes, very. Although, this could probably be considered one of her nicer schemes, it's not as bad compared to a few of the other plans she's come up with,"

"No, I guess you're right. Yeah, this is a little better. And at least we haven't been 'accidently' locked in the store room."

"Not so loud, you might give her ideas." Luke shushed her, jokingly looking over at the closed door. "At least we're talking." He added.

"Talking is good. I'm glad we're talking now. Makes things a lot easier,"

"It does at that."

"So... How's that go again?" Lorelai laughed a little at the silence between them.

"You want some tea?" Luke enquired, getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks." He nodded and rinsed out their cups as the water boiled and returned shortly handing a cup over to Lorelai. "Thank you."

After another hour or so and another cup of tea, Lorelai finally stood up off the couch and followed by Luke headed towards the door. "Thanks for a great night,"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it was... thank you as well."

"You're welcome?" she shrugged and reached for the doorknob. "Ok, well, I can see my self out."

"Sure, ok. There's a key above-"

"The door, I remember where it is. Have you even changed the locks at all?"

"Uh, yeah, once. About four years ago maybe."

"That's good, I guess. Not that it really matters, but... Ok. Well, I'll be sure to lock up and I'll see you later."

"Sure will."

"Thanks again," Lorelai added before going through the door and moving towards the stairs. Luke stood in the door way, waiting until she was downstairs and out the door before he returned inside. After quickly gathering up the cups and putting them in the sink he headed towards his room.

* * *

"Do not show any of those pictures before I am in position!" Lorelai demanded, barrelling through the diner door and racing over to the group gathered around Sookie and Jackson.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" the pregnant woman asked, looking up at her friend as she made her way across the room.

"Lied to Michel to get out of work," She explained. "I had to be here for this, whether he deems it important or not." Luke stepped to the side allowing Lorelai to wedge in beside him. She smiled at him briefly before Sookie reached for the envelope once more.

"Are we ready now?" the expectant mother asked her friends. Everyone nodded and made noises to the affirmative. "Ok, here goes." She removed the first scan and placed it on the table. "Here it is, our baby!" she announced. Liz quickly snatched up the picture, Babette and Miss Patty crowded around her to look at it as Lorelai grabbed the other one, so that only she and Luke could see.

No one was paying attention to them, but Lorelai quietly outlined where the baby was for Luke, he nodded as he studied the picture and Lorelai could see that he'd found the foetus, while Patty and Babette screeched about how adorable it was.

"Are you going to find out what sex it is?" Babette asked, once they'd all calmed down a little.

"I don't think-"

"You really should," Liz advised. "It'll help so much with planning and decision making in the next few months."

"What are you talking about? You were adamant you didn't want to know, all through your pregnancy with Jess." Sookie argued.

"And that's why I'm telling you, if you find out then you'll have a much easier time."

"I want to know, but-"

"Oh I can't wait until you tell us, Doll! Not that we'd love one less than the other,"

"Jackson would prefer to not know," Sookie explained, smiling at her husband. "So for now we'll stick with that. It's too early to tell anyway so I'll make my decision when they can actually tell me, I suppose."

"Oh this is just so exciting!" Patty exclaimed, looking adoringly at the picture again, Sookie and Jackson just stared at the scan in front of them that Lorelai had put back down when Luke moved off to see to a customer.

* * *

"If this is going to be weird, I can just go," Rory decided as she came through the front door of Jess' house a few nights later.

"They already know you're here, they heard the door bell." Jess reminded her.

"Yeah, well, you could say it was... a girl scout, selling cookies."

"Would you just relax?"

"It was really nice of you to invite me Jess, but really, I don't think-"

"I didn't invite you."

"What?"

"I didn't invite you to dinner." He repeated, leading her further inside.

"But you-"

"Yes, I extended the invitation, but it didn't actually come from me. It was Mom's idea."

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm betting it has something to do with the fact that almost everyone in town seems to like you, and you and you're mom are clearly not going anywhere anytime soon. Plus, you making her son so happy can't hurt either."

"Ah, well, I hadn't thought of all that."

"See how useful it is to have a rational thinker around?"

"You're right, rational thinking is helpful from time to time."

"Jess? Honey, is that Rory?" Liz called out, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, we're just going to hang out in my room for a bit till the food comes, ok?" he replied as they made their way towards her.

"Ok, sure, hi Rory."

"Liz," Rory smiled a little awkwardly as Jess took her hand and they headed for his room.

"We're eating on the porch, so TJ 's just setting up a couple of heaters out there, just so we don't freeze. I'll let you know when we're ready to eat, alright."

"Sure thing Mom."

"I should have asked, you like Chinese don't you?" Liz checked before Jess could get the door shut.

"Love it," Rory replied.

"Good. I can't believe I forgot to check. But that's good."

"Ok, well, we'll just be in here," Jess told her before closing the door.

"Should you keep that open?" Rory asked glancing over at the door as Jess came closer to her.

"Not unless you want my mother to watch, which is really not my idea of a good time."

"No, I just mean, we're probably not supposed to be in here, with the door shut. Remember Luke's decree?"

"Those rules are for his apartment. And he's relaxed them a little anyway."

"So you're telling me your mother has no rules with regards to girls in your bedroom?"

"Nope. Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, in that case..." Rory reached out and took his hand, examining it for a moment before kissing his palm. They kissed as they moved towards his bed, but then Rory pulled back, glancing at the door once more.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, sitting up against the wall.

"It's just that... she's right out there."

"Uh huh."

"And we're having dinner with her and TJ and-"

"You realise you've done that before right?"

"Yeah, I have, I know. But not, since..."

"Right, yeah. Ok, I can see how that might be a little difficult... Just don't think about it."

"Don't think about it? That's the best you can do? Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"How am I supposed to not think about it, when clearly that's what you're thinking of right now?"

"I was no-"

"I've seen that look before. You can't fool me."

"Ok, fine, maybe I was thinking about it, but like you said, my mother is right outside the door, so it's not like I was really thinking it."

"We need to get out of here." Rory decided, standing up off the bed. "We need to leave this room right now and go... watch a Woody Allen movie or something."

"You're brilliant. That's sure to cure my brain of these thoughts for at least the next six months."

"Splendid! Let's go." Rory grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him back out of the room just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the food.

* * *

AN: Apparently my new plan, at least today, is to focus on the JavaJunkie, while throwing in a Lit scene every now and then and having other characters stop by for a visit on occasion. Let's see if this one sticks.


	43. Gifts And A Tiny Shock

"Who wants to hear the latest in the Luke and Lorelai Saga?" Rory asked, placing a plate of Pop tarts on the coffee table beside the bowl of chips. Tristan and Lane both grabbed one, while calling out that they did. Jess just shook his head while Lindsay simply smiled. "Well this may be speculation, but if things continue the way they have the last couple of weeks, tomorrow will mark their third dinner in a row. I however will be, hopefully, unnoticeably absent. But in actual events that have occurred – last night they went to see a movie at the BWR." The four other teens let out a little cheer as Rory grinned over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Now, I'm sorry Rory, but I have something to share that may make your news pale slightly in comparison," Lindsay began, replacing the chip bowl. "Would anyone like a first-hand account of what went on at the BWR last night?"

"How do you have this information?" Rory demanded.

"Note the phrasing - first-hand account." The blonde replied. "I was there. I watched them walk in, claim Big Red and get comfy for a nice night at the movies. They didn't see me though, I made sure of that."

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"Well, Luke spent the bulk of the movie shushing Lorelai; she seemed to be under the impression that we all wanted to hear her thoughts on the film, but he disagreed. I however enjoyed them. At one point he got up for a popcorn refill," she continued, enjoying the looks on all their faces. "When he returned he put his arm over the back of the couch, around her shoulders." This comment caused the two other girls to squeal while Tristan and Jess just continued to smile.

"What next?" Rory was practically bouncing in her seat Jess put a hand on her knee to calm her down.

"That was it, really. The movie ended, they got up and left."

"I can't believe this," Lane muttered. "Luke Danes has an almost-girlfriend."

"It's about time," Tristan commented.

"He's had actual girlfriends before, remember, people?" Jess pointed out, trying to look like he thought they were all being silly, but he was enjoying this as much as they were.

"But they don't count." Lindsay explained. "Because we don't remember them, Rory and Tristan know nothing about them and he was clearly in love with this one the whole time anyway,"

"She sounds just like you," Jess observed, looking at Rory. "It's uncanny."

"Shut up. We're happy."

"Fine, be happy, don't let me stop you."

"Thanks for your permission, master." Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

"Master, I like that. I think I'll have you call me that from now on. Has a nice ring to it," the blonde shook her head at him before pulling a cushion out from behind Lane and throwing it at him. He caught it, hurled it back in her direction and soon they were all throwing things and running around and screaming.

* * *

"You know what I love?" Jess asked Rory the next night. She cocked her head to the side for a moment, thinking.

"Me?" she asked, smiling.

"Aside from that. I just love it how you get so excited over two people going to see a movie or having dinner,"

"Well, not just any two people, and you know it's important."

"It's just dinner." He reminded her. Rory shook her head as she stood up.

"So they say. But really, it's more than that: I know it and they know it. So do you, so just admit it already would you?"

"I admit nothing,"

"Doesn't matter, I saw the look on your face yesterday when we were all talking about it."

"What look?"

"The smile,"

"I'm allowed to smile without it having something to do with them."

"Uh huh,"

"I was having fun with my girlfriend and our friends," Jess explained, following her out of her room while pulling his shirt back on. "What makes you think the smile was to do with anything else?"

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep your secret."

"There is no secret!"

"Shh, it's ok. No one will hear it from me, I promise."

"Rory!" she grinned and turned back to face him before opening the fridge.

"Geez, it's so easy to wind you up. Just like your uncle."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, so does he, that's what makes it so fun."

"Evil! You're just pure evil, why do we keep you around?"

"Because neither of you can imagine life without me in it anymore. You spent far too many years with me not being here and facing that reality again is just too hard to bear."

"You have a mighty high opinion of yourself,"

"Go on, try and deny it. Tell me I'm wrong." Jess opened his mouth and Rory shot forward, kissing him, cutting off anything he was about to say. "See?" she said, pulling back and returning to the fridge. "You can't do it. I was right."

"I... Why bother?"

"That's what I was thinking." Rory replied, pulling Jess towards the couch, carrying a couple of drinks.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lorelai's

"You know that was very good," Luke praised Lorelai as they sat at her dinner table, having just finished dinner.

"Sookie will be so pleased, she gave me the recipe. I thought it was about time I moved on from the lasagna."

"It was a good move."

"Thank you. You want dessert?" she asked, taking his plate.

"You made dessert too?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well... not exactly." She replied, "I ordered a cake from Weston's."

"As long as it isn't that twelve-layer-death-by-chocolate cake I'm in."

"Is that its official name?" Lorelai asked, grinning as she rinsed the plates.

"Should be. That thing is dangerous."

"Well it's a good thing I just got a plain old cheesecake then isn't it?" she replied, removing a box from the fridge.

"I'll be forever grateful," Luke told her, getting up and finding two small plates and spoons before taking them back to the table. "What did Sookie say when you were asking for recipes?"

"Oh, well, I just sort of tossed a comment into a general conversation. She thought it was great that I wanted to broaden my horizons. Didn't really see a need to talk about it too much or mention how often we've been having these dinners. She would probably jiggle the baby out in excitement, even while I was trying to explain that nothing was going on. And Jackson would have killed me because it's way too early for that."

"Right, she wouldn't have listened." Luke nodded. "This is good." He added, swallowing a bite of cheesecake.

"I'll be sure to mention that to Fran next time I see her." Lorelai replied, grinning.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot."

"No, it's fine. By all means, I should have let you keep thinking I'd made the thing."

"Well, you pick very nicely."

"That compliment I can accept. Thank you."

"So you said you'd explain what happened over there," Luke reminded her, pointing towards the living room area. "Worked out the explanation yet?"

"Oh, well, yeah. Really wasn't that hard actually. The kids were here yesterday, hanging out and I guess they were either really happy or feeling like they had to kill each other, coz when I walked in, the girls were pinning Jess to the floor and were tickling him and Tristan was curled in a ball laughing so hard he could barely breathe. They'd had a bit of a pillow fight." She added, hoping to clear up the confused look on Luke's face. "But they cleaned it up, mostly. Now I just have to redecorate a little, but it's ok. At least they feel like they can hang out here and have fun. I like that."

"Well good." Luke nodded, he'd found Jess and his two friends in similar positions a few times over the years, but with them being older now, and supposedly more mature it sounded very interesting. "I think I would have liked to have seen that."

"It was a nice sight, very entertaining." Lorelai agreed.

"I bet."

"Oh my God, I think this is a first," Lorelai commented, pushing her plate away.

"What, you're full?"

"Yeah,"

"No way is this the first time you've ever been full."

"No, of course not. But I've never filled up on food that I cooked before."

"Well, then I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you very much. I don't think I've been this proud. Well, maybe the day Rory took her first step; that was a pretty good one."

"Yes it was." Luke agreed, Lorelai was silent for a moment before looking at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I mean, I know we've already talked all this stuff through and everything, but I just, I want to make sure you know-"

"I know."

"You know, ok, well that's good. You want some tea?"

"Sure."

"'K," Lorelai grabbed the plates took them to the kitchen.

"You're not having tea are you?" Luke asked, coming towards her and peering over her shoulder.

"Is that a problem? Are you supposed to be the only one who's allowed?"

"I just thought you only ever drank coffee,"

"Hello, the last two times we had dinner at your apartment, what did I drink afterwards?"

"I thought that was just your way of being polite, you know, not angering me by bringing coffee into my home. Or you were feeling lazy and didn't want to go downstairs and make it yourself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but no," Lorelai replied, handing over a mug, "I drank the tea because I wanted too. I actually kind of like it. It isn't too bad."

"I'm sure I told you that once or twice."

"Yeah, and then when that lecture didn't take you moved on to 'at least switch to decaf, please!' But as you can see, I just need to reach certain conclusions in my own time."

"Sorry I tried to rush you."

"I suppose I can forgive you. This time." Lorelai added with a little smile.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory sat on the sofa across from Lorelai's father, glancing at each other, trying to work out what was going on. Usually, the maid greeted them at the door, and Emily would appear as if from out of nowhere to lead them through to the sitting room for drinks. Tonight however, both the maid and Emily were missing and Richard, who now sat with his hands folded in his lap, looking back at the two women across from him, had been the one to let them in.

"So... Grandpa is Grandma coming down soon or..."

"Yeah, coz, if she's not feeling well, we could just go and-"

"Ah, here we are, I'm so sorry to have kept you girls waiting," Emily called out, coming into the room. "I just had a few minor things to attend to. Does everyone have a drink?" she asked as the maid scurried down the stairs and raced off to the kitchen. Both dinner guests lifted their glasses as Richard answered his wife and Emily smiled. "Wonderful. Well, I have some news for you girls that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"What's going on?" Rory asked, putting her drink down.

"Well, as you know, we've been out of town a little these last few weeks and that has meant that any work carried on the house had to be put on hold for the time being,"

"Meaning that the gardener hasn't been here and your rose bushes are in need of pruning, well, thanks so much for sharing that Mom, but-"

"Rory, your room is ready!"

"My... oh! Really?"

"Yes. As soon as we got back from visiting your great-grandmother in London I called up the decorator and had her call her people to get them over here. They've all been working round the clock for the last two days and now it's finally ready! Would you like to see it?"

"Ok, sure."

"Come, come," Emily took Rory's arm and began leading her up the stairs. Lorelai hurriedly put her drink down and jumped up, following them.

"Wait for me, I want to see it too!" she called out as her father picked up a newspaper and began to read.

"Voila!" Emily opened the door with a flourish and Rory and Lorelai peered in.

"Wow, Grandma, this is... this is really nice," Rory commented, looking around the room. The large bed was covered in pink and white pillows with a stuffed white tiger also laying there. Someone had lit a fire in the fire place and there were vases of sunflowers all around as well as N'Sync and Britney Spears posters on the walls.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

Lorelai scrunched up her nose and leaned closer to Rory, "Did you see the posters?" she whispered.

"Thank you Grandma. This is great," Rory gushed, hugging the older woman.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now come on, lets go downstairs and see how dinner's coming along." Rory nodded and turned towards the door. Lorelai stood for a moment longer, staring around the room. "Are you coming?"

"I just can't believe you did all this."

"Well, Rory is my granddaughter, and if I had been allowed to know her as she was growing up, then she certainly would have had her own space here. I don't see any reason why I can't give that to her now that she is here."

"Mom, I'm just saying-"

"What? What are you just saying Lorelai?"

"It's really nice of you, is all. I just don't know how much time Rory's going to be spending here."

"Well we're only five minutes from her school so, if she feels like it, she could always come here in the afternoons."

"She works after school, Mom."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm not very happy about it."

"I worked after school too, remember?"

"I do, at the inn. I didn't like that either."

"Yeah, well, I liked my job. Rory likes hers too, so,"

"You don't want her to have the option of being closer to me, do you? That frightens you."

"You want me to be honest?"

"If you're capable,"

"A little bit. I mean, I know I screwed up with her, and I'm trying to fix it. And I know that you should have your chance to make up for lost time too, but I just feel that if she has the option of coming here, and getting away from me when things get tough, on top of having Luke's, then I'll never get to repair what I did to us."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that a few years ago, hmm?" Emily returned, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Rory pulled the car over outside the diner and turned in her seat to look at her mother. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mmm, nothing. You want coffee?"

"You didn't say anything at dinner."

"Well it's rude to talk with your mouth full, I'm sure I would have mentioned that to you at some point while you were growing up."

"And you haven't spoken since we left Grandma's either."

"I didn't want to distract you from driving; that could have very bad consequences you know."

"You're upset about my room, aren't you?"

"Oh boy."

"I mean, the room, I don't mean... The room, it's not like I'm moving in there or anything."

"I should hope not."

"It's a gesture. That's all, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I dunno."

"Well, I'll say it again. I like the room, it's nice, it was nice of her to do that for me, but I will not be moving into her house. We won't be having weekly sleepovers, braiding each other's hair or painting each other's toenails."

"Thank goodness."

"She was just doing something nice." Rory added to make sure she was getting her point across.

"She's going to expect you to use it every now then, you know. Like after school, she'll want you to come over."

"Well, I'll work that out when the time comes." Rory replied as they reached the steps of the diner. "What's this, you were attempting to close, or something?" she asked as they entered the diner and found Luke wiping down the counter.

"I've learned that I can't really do that without your permission. Somehow my life has been reduced down to answering to a teenager, but, whatever. There's a fresh pot of coffee, Jess is getting your pie and I'm going to bed."

"Jess is here?"

"I should have just opened with that, shouldn't I?" Luke asked Lorelai, "Then I could have left the room."

"Well, I appreciate the rest of the information anyway. Good night."

"Night."

"Hey, you're here." Jess smiled as he came out of the kitchen, carrying a couple of plates.

"Hey yourself, I didn't know you were working tonight."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have anything better to do with my time, so I thought I'd hang out here like a loser and wait for you to get back. I saved you the last two pieces of cherry pie. You want ice cream with it?"

"Rory, you have a very well trained boyfriend," Lorelai commented, taking a seat at the counter.

"I'll get the ice cream," Jess decided, turning back to the kitchen.

"Wait, kiss!" Rory called out and he stopped, turned around and kissed her before continuing back to the kitchen to complete their desserts.

"Aw, that was almost cute enough to not be sickening."

"Shut up!"

"I was just saying that-"

"Well don't. Please. You don't need to be just saying anything at all. Complete silence from your corner is acceptable."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Here you go, pie and ice cream."

"Where'd you get that?" Rory asked him as he sat down.

"Freezer,"

"Not the ice cream, that." She replied, pointing her spoon at his cone.

"From the store room,"

"Since when are there cones in the store room?"

"Since I asked Luke to get some and he did."

"That is so not fair."

"Do you want one?" Jess asked, laughing.

"No. But when I asked him about maybe considering ordering in some chocolate covered coffee beans, you know what he said?"

"A flat out no?"

"A flat out no. He didn't even pretend to think about it for a half a second."

"That's because Luke hates us on coffee. He couldn't stand the thought of adding chocolate to our caffeine."

"Yeah, but still,"

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. I can find you chocolate covered coffee beans." Lorelai volunteered "Or better yet, I can find someone who can make them for you."

"We can't go asking Sookie to make stuff all the time." Rory objected. "Especially not when it's something she's not allowed to have while she's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Really. It wouldn't be fair to her. And Jackson would come after us with a pitchfork."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting about his crazy protective dad-to-be thing that he's got going on."

"You should stop that or he really will come after you." Jess warned, finishing off his ice cream cone. "Ok, I'd better get going, are you guys right to lock up?"

"If we say no does that mean you'll stay longer?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I'll just go and let Luke know he needs to stay awake a few more minutes."

"Mean! Go, get out of here. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"No, I don't think so. Not if you're going to be this horrible to me."

"I will see you tomorrow." He repeated before pulling his jacket on. "Night Lorelai."

"See ya Jess."

"Eat your pie." Rory instructed before her mother could say anything.

* * *

A few days later Liz entered the diner and sat at the counter, dropping onto the seat in a daze. Luke came over and asked what she wanted before noticing that she didn't quite look like herself.

"Liz, are you ok?" he asked, staring at her.

"Nuh huh." She shook her head and picked up a menu, looking it over absentmindedly.

"What is it?" he demanded, putting his order pad down.

"I went to the doctor this morning," she explained slowly. "S'not the flu."

"Well then what is it?" Luke repeated, getting worried.

"She said I'm... I can't believe this, I mean, I can't be. I shouldn't be. Not like it's impossible, but I just didn't think that... that..."

"Liz!"

"She said I'm pregnant."

* * *

AN: Oh man, I wanted to do that since... November, I think. I dunno. I have pages of attempts at chapters, filled with Luke and Liz talking and she rants about having this picture in her mind of her and Sookie being pregnant together, but I could never work out when to actually put it in. But it's in now. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review.


	44. If It Makes You Happy

AN: Thank you for the reviews

* * *

Luke sat across from Liz in his apartment, staring blankly at his little sister. "Pregnant?" he finally asked.

"That's what I said," she replied. Her shock had worn off a little, but not completely.

"Are you sure?"

"I asked that too." She nodded. This was pretty much word for word her conversation with her doctor earlier that morning.

"But... I don't... I mean, I just..."

"Put on a dress and a little lipstick, you could be me an hour ago." She joked.

"You're really, I mean, you're pregnant? For sure?"

"Yep,"

"Does TJ know?"

"Not yet. I kind of just sat there for a while and then drove here. I think; I'm not really sure how I got here, but then you were in front of me so, I'm guessing I drove myself here. But TJ's meeting with Tom to see about doing some construction work. He really like's working at the bank, but he's also said that he'd love to build things, you know, so hopefully that'll work out. And it'd be really good too, with a baby, to have that little bit of extra money coming in."

"Congratulations Liz!" Luke jumped out of his chair and moved around the table to hug her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks big brother. And you know, this works out so great. I mean, I know we haven't been married all that long, and it's not like I would actually change anything about my life with Jess, but still, this situation is so much better than last time. I'm out of high school for one."

"That's true.

"TJ and I both have jobs, we have a little bit of money, and, you know, I started to think about this pretty much as soon as Sookie found out she was pregnant, not actively, really, just sort of in the back of my mind." Liz added excitedly. "And I just kept picturing the two of us getting huge together and shopping for baby clothes and all of that, just like when... last time with Lorelai." She finished, a little quieter.

"Yeah, that's good. Good for you, you get another pregnancy buddy," Luke replied. "When are you going to tell Jess?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, tonight probably. I guess I'll tell TJ today and we'll decide together how to do it."

"Well this is really great, I'm very happy for you."

"It's ok that you're shocked. I was shocked, I understand."

"No, I'm just... just thinking of the hell that you and Sookie are going to put me through together."

"Oh, no, we wouldn't dream of-"

"I was here last time, I remember it all."

"Ok, well, I promise I'll try and be nicer, how's that?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I should get going. TJ's probably done by now, so I'll meet him back at the house and give him the news."

"Ok, well congratulations again." Luke told her, wrapping his arms around her again. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will." Liz replied, returning Luke's hug before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Jess, honey, can we talk?" Liz asked, later that night as she came and sat beside her son on the couch.

"Sure Mom, what's up?" he asked, putting his history book aside.

"Well, I kind of have something that I need to tell you." She explained. TJ had gone for a walk after dinner because she'd told him she really needed to talk to Jess privately about the baby. "Something important,"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I feel fine. Well, at least for now, you never know, really. I mean that could change in an instant, but before it does we need to discuss something."

"Is... is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to do that. I just, I have something that I need to share with you. And I'm not sure how you'll take it, but hopefully you'll be as happy as TJ and I are about it."

"Okay,"

"I went to the doctor this morning," she began,

"Are you pregnant?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you're happy about what you learned at the doctors, which rules out cancer and any other life threatening diseases. We probably wouldn't need to sit down and discuss a perfect bill of health, so by process of elimination the next obvious choice would be a pregnancy."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart." Liz grumbled. "It gets annoying."

"Sorry about that, but it's not really my fault."

"Well don't look at me. Or your father, you're not like either of us in that regard. Sometimes I think we brought the wrong kid home last time. I'll be extra careful with this one." She added, talking more to herself than Jess. "So what do you think about this?"

"I think uncle Luke may want to kill himself in a few months, after having to deal with both you and Sookie, pregnant at the same time."

"No, no, I already promised him this wouldn't be like the last time. I'm going to be good so that he survives and doesn't harbour too many murderous thoughts."

"Well that's nice to know, because I don't know how happy the town would be with you if they suddenly had to start cooking for themselves every day."

"Seriously Jess, tell me what's going through your mind here, are you happy, are you pissed? What are you thinking?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I mean, as long as you're happy I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"You're really sure?"

"Mom, this is great news for you. I am not really sure what my response is supposed to be, but-"

"It's not supposed to be anything. Whatever you feel, that's what I want you to tell me. I mean, I'm still processing this myself, so now would probably be the best time for screaming and tantrum throwing, if that's what you want to do."

"No... I don't think that's... I think I just need to take a walk actually. Think about this for a bit and let it sink in, if that's ok?"

"That's... yeah. Sure, that's fine sweetie. I'll just be here if you wanna talk."

"Ok." Jess stood up and started walking to the door before he turned back and returned to his mother's side. "Congratulations," he told her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Liz smiled up at him and he moved out of the room.

* * *

Rory looked up at the sound of footsteps and turned around to find Jess slowly making his way along the bridge. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Just walking, thinking. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was on my way to Mom's from the diner, just thought I'd stop here for a minute."

"This isn't the way to your Mom's though."

"No, I know, this is a little out of the way, but I like coming here sometimes, just to see who else is out and about. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I ah, I just had to get out of the house for a bit. I just had a talk with my Mom, and I... I needed to get out of there."

"Is everything ok? TJ came into the diner just as I was leaving and he looked a little strange. Even for TJ,"

"Oh, yeah, well, I guess, I mean, technically everything's alright. Not exactly normal, but ok,"

"Ok, now I really want to know what's going on. What's happened?"

"My mom just told me that she's pregnant." Jess replied.

"Wow! Are you serious?"

"Yep,"

"Oh, wow, that's... not good, is it?" Rory asked, noticing the look on his face, "You're not taking it well are you?"

"I have no idea how I'm taking this. That's why I'm here, trying to work it out."

"Right. Ok, well I should probably go then, let you get on with your thinking." she decided, getting ready to leave.

"No." Jess shook his head. "Can you... do you mind staying for a while?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Course not." She replied, squeezing his hand. "I'll stay as long as you want."

"Ok." They sat for a few minutes, not saying anything. Jess just stared out at the water, while Rory watched him. "She's happy." He finally said and Rory nodded. "And I'm pretty sure that TJ's odd behaviour was his own way of showing happiness as well."

"Well that's great for the two of them, but what about you?"

"I'm not angry or anything, I know that would be stupid."

"No it wouldn't."

"Well I'm not anyway. I just think, I keep thinking... what about me? It's mostly been just the two of us forever and that all changed with TJ coming into the picture and it's about to change again. But it's good, I know, it's just... it'll be a big adjustment."

"I'm sure nobody would expect you to be doing cartwheels over this just yet. Because you're right, it is a big adjustment, surely everyone would understand if it took you a while to get excited."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Ok. Good. That's good... When did you become the rational one?" Jess asked, turning to look at Rory.

"Oh, I think, right around the time that you started to freak out."

"Right, makes sense."

"We can switch back any time that you want."

"Good to know. You should probably get to your mom's soon, right?"

"Probably," Rory agreed. "But, I could always just show up later and say I got lost."

"It's two blocks." Jess pointed out.

"And yet, it's already taken over twenty minutes. Clearly I've lost my way."

"Clearly,"

"I guess, maybe I was hoping someone would come along and rescue me."

"I don't think you've needed rescuing a day in your life."

"Probably not, but a girl still likes to have her very own knight in shining... denim." Rory added, looking over Jess' jacket.

"In that case, can I offer you an escort to your destination?"

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you." They walked quietly most of the way, but as they reached Lorelai's street Rory slowed down and looked over at Jess. "So?" she asked as he matched her pace.

"So?" he repeated.

"What are your thoughts on the baby?"

"They're good. Well, better anyway. On their way to good,"

"So you'll be ok to go back home? Because, if you want we can always sneak you into my room and you can tell your mom you're staying at the diner."

"We have caller ID, and she can always tell when I'm lying. But thank you for the suggestion."

Rory shrugged. "I had to give it a try. Call me if you need to talk about anything, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll see you later."

"Hang on, what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. We just discussed this, my mother lives here and I'm staying with her for the night, remember?"

"I know that, what I mean is why tonight? It's Tuesday,"

Rory shrugged. "Just thought I'd give a different night a try, see how it goes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal; it's just like a Friday or a Saturday, except I have school in the morning. Speaking of which, you should probably get going, but I'll meet you at the diner tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure." Rory smiled, kissed Jess and walked inside.

* * *

"I can not wait for Easter!" Tristan announced, dropping his lunch tray onto a table in the cafeteria across from Jess later that week. "This whole school thing is getting very tiresome and I for one think it's about time we got a break."

"It's April." Rory pointed out, frowning in confusion at him.

"I'm aware of that,"

"We've only been back at school three months."

"Yes?" he replied, drawing out the word.

"And there have been at least three holidays since we got back after new years." *

"I, I'm sorry I'm not following, do you have a point?"

"How could you possibly be so burned out that you need a break already? Are you working harder than the rest of us?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But in any case I'm looking forward to my chocolate bunnies."

"Ahh, now I understand..."

"Of course you do, the language of chocolate is universal."

"You're an idiot." Rory finished.

"Jess, are you just going to sit there and let her speak to me like that?" Tristan demanded in mock outrage.

"Yeah, I think, I kind of am."

"Fine! Be that way. But the next time Luke screws up a batch of chocolate brownies and can't sell them, find someone else to eat them with you, because I won't be there!"

"Hello, that's why I'm here," Rory informed him. "And I thought the language of chocolate was universal,"

"So?"

"Well, shouldn't that mean that for the sake of chocolate, all is forgiven?"

"A person can't forgive another person until they receive an apology."

"That's not true. The first person could just take the high road and move on, even if the second person doesn't say they're sorry."

"Well I don't-"

"Oh my god! I don't know why I thought my mom having a baby would be such a big thing. I deal with babies all the time hanging around the two of you!" Rory and Tristan looked at one another before each affecting their own hurt look and turning back to Jess. "You're proving my point for me here, you know that right?" Rory pushed her bottom lip out in a sad pout while Tristan glared. "You're two! The both of you are two years old."

"How dare you say such a thing?" Tristan objected. "I'll have you know I am three and a quarter!"

"I stand corrected, I'm so sorry."

"See Rory, some people can admit when they're wrong and apologise for it."

"I can admit when I'm wrong."

"I'm waiting," Tristan pressed when she didn't continue.

"You're right, I'm sorry. There have been at least four holidays since the semester started. How could I have made such a mistake?"

"I'm never talking to you again!"

"Don't tease," Rory grinned as Tristan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, acting every bit like the three year old he claimed to be.

* * *

"I think I should move out," Rory announced to Luke, taking the plate he'd just washed up and drying it.

"You... why?" he asked, letting the glass he was cleaning drop to the bottom of the sink.

"Well, it's just... I kind of think you're going to have a lot going on pretty soon and maybe it would be better if you didn't have to worry about me."

"Nothing's going to change here, it's not like I'm having a baby."

"No, I know that. But Liz and Sookie-"

"Will be in their own houses with their husbands and their lives. Not here any more than usual. What really brought this on?" Luke pressed, taking a seat at the table.

"Nothing, really, I just feel as if I've been imposing on you for way too long. And I've resisted going to Mom's for so long that it's beyond ridiculous, but I think it's about time I stopped. We're better now and I'm pretty sure I'm ready for it."

"Rory you were never an-"

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Rory asked, reminding him of some of her less than shining moment. "You could be trying to drug me... Sorry, you were saying?"

"Ok, yes. So maybe it took some adjusting, having you here, but I was happy to do it, for the most part. Even though it was a struggle,"

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate you resisting the urge to smack me over the head with a frying pan or smothering me in my sleep in those first few weeks, but really, it's time."

"Have you talked to Lorelai about this?"

"No. But I'm fairly certain she'll jump for joy. That was the reason she moved here, right, so we could be closer?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I really can't stop you, so if you're sure about this..."

"I am. It's time." She repeated. "Plus when I live with her it'll be easier to sneak Jess into my room; oddly enough she doesn't watch us quite as closely as you do."

"Oh good, I'm glad you'll be having so much fun over there,"

"But I could stay here sometimes too, if I have to start early or finish late. Or even if you just want an excuse to order pizza."

"Yeah, sure, I appreciate that. When were you thinking of all this?"

"Just now while we were doing the dishes, I'm a multi tasker."

"I see that."

"And, you know," Rory added, "if you and my mother are going to start dating, then you'll probably be glad to have this place to yourselves, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not like she said anything to me, if that's what you're worried about, but Luke, come on, we're teenagers, not blind morons."

"I really have no idea-"

"No idea what I'm talking about, yeah, I figured you'd say that. Fine, cling to your cover story, but I'm here to tell you it's getting very tired, so if we could move on to the next act at some point soon, that'd be great." Rory told him before turning and heading to her room.

* * *

Lorelai stood by the coffee maker in the kitchen at the inn the next morning, listening to Sookie rave about her inspiration for the Watson retirement party while she thought about what Rory had said to her at the diner earlier.

_"What would you say about me staying with you more often?" She had asked once they were in the apartment. "On a more permanent basis,"_

_"I don't... you mean like three or four nights every week?"_

_"No, I mean like seven. Depending on my hours here, I'm talking about me possibly moving in with you."_

_"Are you serious?" Lorelai grinned._

_"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a couple of days and I discussed it with Luke already. I think that we could make this work, if you wanted to."_

_"Oh! Rory, honey, yes! I would love that! Absolutely,"_

_"It probably won't be every night, always. Luke wouldn't know what to do with himself if I wasn't here from time to time. But it would be almost like us living together in New York. Without my legal troubles or me sneaking out and stuff,"_

_"Oh good, so when you were eight, then?" Lorelai joked._

_"Exactly," Rory grinned. "But, you know, without the sirens and all the traffic."_

_"Rory you have no idea what this would mean to me. I'd love it, so much!"_

_"Good. Now we just have to get Luke used to the idea. It seems he's become attached to me, when I brought this up the other day he actually looked a little upset."_

_"It's the irresistible Gilmore girl charm," Lorelai explained and Rory nodded. They returned to the diner and then she had headed off to work._

"Doesn't that all sound so great?" Sookie was asking now. "Lorelai?"

"I'm so sorry, Sookie, I was somewhere else entirely. I didn't hear any of that."

"Well, where were you? Ibiza? The south of France? Colorado?"

"Colorado?"

"Yeah, you know, Denver."

"No, I know where Colorado is, but why would I be there?"

"All the mountains and national parks, so pretty! And the skiing, ooh, John Denver!"

"You know he wasn't actually from there, right?"

"He wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, that's a shame. Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Where I was in my head when I was supposed to be listening to you."

"Right, so, was it the south of France? Or Copenhagen?"

"No, Sook, it was Luke's,"

"Oh! Does that mean-"

"Rory told me this morning that she wants to move into my apartment." Lorelai finished before Sookie could continue.

"She does?" The chef asked, completely excited for her friend, but for a whole different reason now.

"Yeah, she does."

"That is so great! We should celebrate. We'll have a dinner!" Sookie decided, "We can have it here, I'll organise everything. Luke will come, and Jess and Liz..."

Lorelai just leaned back against the countertop and sipped her coffee as her friend made all the plans, totally forgetting about the party she was supposed to be preparing for.

* * *

AN2: *I looked it up, but I'm not entirely sure what holidays are actual holidays. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	45. The AskOut

AN: Ok, so not a whole lot of difference from my last attempt at this chapter, but there you go.

* * *

"What have you been doing with yourselves this week?" Emily asked her daughter and granddaughter at dinner on Friday.

"Oh, well, actually Mom, it's funny you should ask that." Lorelai replied, glancing at Rory. "We have some news we thought we'd share with you."

"Yes?"

"Rory's moving in with me." She added, excitedly. Emily's smile faltered for a moment before she nodded.

"That's very nice to hear. When did you come to that decision?"

"Ahh, a couple of days ago, right?"

"Yeah." Rory agreed. "I just decided that it made more sense to live with Mom, so we talked about it and I'm moving my stuff over there tomorrow."

"Well that sounds lovely."

"We thought you'd be pleased." Lorelai replied, grinning.

"So, where did you say Grandpa was this week?" Rory asked after a moment.

"Tulsa."

"Tulsa. Ok, will he be there long?"

"A few more days. As far as I know he'll be here for dinner next week."

"That's good." Rory nodded and picked at her salad.

"When will you be using your room?" Emily asked, after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Your room, upstairs. When do you think you'll be using it? I didn't have it decorated for you just so it could sit there idle."

"Oh, well, I don't know."

"You could come over sometime next week. Wednesday! Your grandfather will be coming home early from work because he has a doctor's appointment, just a check up of course, nothing to worry about, and then he'll be working from home the rest of the day. You could come after school and catch up with him."

"I guess, if I ask Luke tomorrow about getting the afternoon off..."

"Good, it's settled then. I'm sure you'll enjoy spending time in there, it's so lovely."

"Yeah, me too." Rory agreed. Lorelai gave her a helpless look and Rory shrugged her shoulders. This was inevitable; she'd known the day would come sooner or later.

* * *

"I think that's the last of it," Rory announced, putting down a box and stepping back to survey her room. In the months since arriving in Stars Hollow, she had accumulated quite a bit of stuff. The two bags she'd brought with her and the couple of others that had arrived afterwards had doubled while she'd been at Luke's and her Mom's Jeep had been completely filled earlier that morning.

"Nah, I think there was another bag in the front," Luke informed her from the doorway.

"Really?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe not, you've got a lot of stuff, it's kind of hard to keep track."

"I'm a girl, I think it's required. I'll go check." Rory left the room as Lorelai straightened a picture frame on the wall and Luke hovered on the threshold.

"I'm pretty sure you're allowed to come in," Lorelai told him, "even if you're not carrying anything. She hasn't declared this a No Adult Zone yet."

"Oh well, I guess I should make the most of this opportunity then." Luke replied, stepping inside.

"You should." Lorelai laughed and looked around. "My God, her books have multiplied about five times I think." She commented, unpacking a box.

"There does seem to be a lot more there."

"Are you ok, Luke? You look a little... weird."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking, you know."

"About how you're going to celebrate having your bachelor pad return to it's legendary status?"

"Something like that."

"Ok, come on." She put away one last book and turned, taking hold of his arm and leading the way out of the room. "I'll get you something to drink and then you can explain to me what's really going on."

"Nothing's going on." Luke argued, sitting down.

"Of course not, that's why you're acting all squirrely."

"Squirrely?"

"Yes, squirrely." Lorelai replied, getting a glass out of the cupboard and pouring Luke some juice before getting herself a coffee. "Now tell me," she instructed, joining him at the table. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about how things are gonna be different now,"

"Nothings going to be different," Lorelai objected. "Yeah, Rory's living here now, but we all talked about this and it's not necessarily going to be twenty/four seven kind of deal."

"No, I know that. You're right I guess I've just gotten used to her being around."

"She'll still be around, she's still your employee, your nephew's girlfriend, and she isn't going anywhere. And neither am I if it's ok with you."

"That's definitely more than ok with me. That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Aha! I knew there was something. Ok, let me guess, you wanna give me a job, working the grill so I'm around even more than I already am?"

"As much fun as that sounds, I was really just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," Luke explained.

"Aren't we already having dinner? Your place at eight, right?"

"Well, yeah, that was the plan, but I was thinking we could go out. To a restaurant,"

"Like a date?" Lorelai asked, putting her cup down and fixing Luke with a serious look, all traces of joking gone.

"Well, I don't... I mean, yeah. I guess it would be a date." Luke replied, trying to work out if her reaction was a bad one or just due to the unexpectedness of his announcement.

"Should we be going on a date?"

"Can you think of a reason that we shouldn't?"

"Ah, no, I really can't,"

"So?"

"Yes, yeah, that sounds great." Lorelai nodded, her smile brightening. "Should be a lot better than the last time we did that, right?"

"Should be," Luke agreed.

"Luke, I think you're hallucinating things," Rory told him as she re-entered the apartment. "I searched the whole car and I don't have any more bags in there."

"Well how was I supposed to know? There was a lot there earlier, it's hard to keep track." He told her, pushing his chair back.

"I did actually find one tiny thing, stuck underneath the front seat. I've been looking for this CD for about three weeks, Mom, any idea how it got there?" she asked holding up a Pixies album.

"No, I've never seen that before in my life." Lorelai replied, avoiding her daughter's gaze.

"If you say so,"

"I should be going, I think," Luke decided.

"Do you want me to come?" Rory checked.

"Nah, that's alright. You stay here, get settled in."

"Ok, well, thanks for your help with this stuff."

"No problem. I'll see you both later."

"Bye!" Lorelai called out. Rory turned back to look at her mother as the door closed.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no, of course not. So we've got all your stuff here, now, right?" Lorelai asked, collecting the cups and taking them over to the sink.

"Mostly, I left a couple things at Luke's for emergencies. You know, in case I spill something or I'm just too tired to drag myself all the way here after I finish being his slave all day and decide to crash there."

"Right, that's good. Makes sense,"

"Are you sure I didn't come in at a bad time? Luke ran out of here pretty fast."

"No! Definitely not, Luke just had to get back to work is all."

"If you're sure that's all it was."

"I'm sure." Lorelai nodded. "Now, I should probably be going too, I told Michel I'd be in about two hours ago, so if I leave now I should get there about five minutes before he decides to call and yell at me."

"In that case don't let me keep you. I'm just going to start unpacking some stuff and then I'm meeting Jess for lunch."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later on then." Lorelai smiled at her as she grabbed her purse. "It's really great to have you here, kid."

"Wait a few days before you commit to that idea," Rory warned her before walking into her room.

* * *

"Hey, remember how you said you didn't ever want to go back to my grandparent's house?" Rory asked Jess as she joined him and Lane at a table on her break later that day. "Or, at least, not for a really, really long time,"

"I remember,"

"Well, I was thinking about how you said something else, that sort of overrules anything you've said in the past or may say in the future," she continued.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"That you love me."

"Oh right, I said that too, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Ok, so I love you, so what?"

"Well, my grandmother was asking last night when exactly I plan to come over and make use of that fabulous bedroom she made up for me. And she sort of decided, before I could really say too much to put her off that apparently Wednesday would be perfect, because Grandpa wasn't there last night, but he'll be home that afternoon."

"I'm failing to see what this has to do with me or my feelings for you, which, by the way are changing right now as we speak." Jess joked.

"Please come with me!" Rory begged. "Please, please, please! I don't wanna go alone."

"But they're your grandparents and it's your room." Jess reminded her.

"So what? We could ask Tristan to come too if you want. That ought to distract them from you if they really love him as much as he claims they do."

"You ask him and then we'll see."

"But he was your friend first." Lane pointed out and Rory nodded in agreement.

"But it's Rory's favour." He replied. "So she has to ask."

"That's fair, I suppose."

"That's not helpful." Rory told her. "Fine I'll ask him."

"Sounds good,"

"You suck!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh, Lane, do you want to come?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Ahh, no. Thanks, but I'm sure my mother will have plans for me on Tuesday."

"Great, so you'll be free Wednesday, when we're actually going."

"Did I say Tuesday? I meant Wednesday."

"She's scared of the Gilmores." Jess replied, smirking at his friend before she kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"You weren't supposed to tell her that."

"Well you are. And I'm not discouraging that, but you haven't even spent any time with them. Unless you count standing on the opposite side of the room from them at a party for five minutes, which I don't,"

"Ok, fine, its fine, you don't have to come Lane, but Jess, please, if you could talk to Tristan, that'd be great. I've gotta get back to work, I love you, bye!" she called out as she jumped out of her seat and raced into the kitchen.

"I think she may have gotten you there," Lane told him, returning his earlier smirk as he just glared.

* * *

"Stop- would you stop-- pushing! Michel please stop pushing me!" Lorelai yelled as she was shoved through the doorway into the kitchen by a very irritated French man. "Stop it! You got me through the door, are you happy now?"

"No! I will not be happy until you stop acting this way. Have your girl talk time with Sookie, get some sort of brain bleach, I do not care! Just stop it!"

"What's going on with you two?" Sookie asked, looking up at them as she arranged salad on a plate.

"Ask Mr. Cranky Pants over there," Lorelai replied, walking over and pouring a cup of coffee for herself. "I have no idea."

"She is driving me insane!" Michel yelled, glaring.

"What did she do to drive you so insane, Mr. Cranky Pants?" Sookie enquired, chuckling to herself before Michel turned his angry eyes on her. "Ooh, wow. I won't make that mistake again for a while,"

"I find her to be acting very strangely and annoying. I cannot deal with her."

"So, basically, she's a living, breathing human being?" Sookie asked.

"I do not want to see her out at the front desk until whatever it is that's making her act so oddly is out of her system!" Michel added before walking out of the room. Lorelai just stood sipping her coffee as Sookie nodded at a member of her staff to take the plates she'd been prepping.

"Ok, so what did you really do? Tell him Destiny's Child was breaking up?"

"I would never do such a thing." Lorelai told her friend in mock horror.

"Well?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess he just doesn't like it when I'm in a good mood. Not that that's very fair, it's not like I would deny him a happy moment or anything."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Sookie asked as she moved to and from the fridge, collecting a few ingredients.

"Well, Rory moved her stuff in today, so-"

"Oh that's right! I'm so happy for you two! That's great. We're still on for dinner tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Yeah, it is and we are. But Luke and I were talking and I wasn't going to mention this to you, but I've started now and maybe if I say it, I'll start acting more like a person Michel can stand to be around, so, what the hell, right? We're having dinner tonight."

"Oh, ok. That's nice. Did you want me to make something to take over for Rory or will she be there too?"

"No, I- Sookie, I mean that we're... You know what, it's not important. Um, I think Rory's probably going to be with Jess so, that's ok. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem sweetie." Sookie smiled at Lorelai who stood for a moment, contemplating whether or not to continue the conversation.

"I guess I'll see if I'm allowed to get back to work," she said before finishing her coffee and leaving the room.

Returning to the reservation desk and noticing that Michel had disappeared, Lorelai quickly answered the ringing phone and took care of the woman on the other end, before turning to the wall to check that the keys were all on the correct hooks.

"You're having dinner with Luke!" Sookie practically yelled and Lorelai dropped the key she was moving.

"God! You scared me!" she told her friend, straightening up and turning around.

"You're having dinner with Luke!" Sookie repeated just as loudly.

"I'm aware of that," Lorelai replied. "I told you this, remember?"

"But I wasn't paying attention then and I only just realised what you were saying. You're having dinner with Luke!" she said again and Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah, I am."

"So this is it now, right? You're going on a date and everything's good? You'll both stop pretending there's nothing there?"

"I don't... I mean, we'll have to see how this goes ok? I don't want you exploding in excitement over just another dinner. That would be very bad, because then I wouldn't have someone to tell in the event that something actually does happen."

"Cause something's going to happen." Sookie nodded knowingly.

"Sookie..."

"But he asked you out!" she replied, exasperated.

"Alright, it's time for you to go back into the kitchen now."

"Do I have to?"

"I really think you do, yeah."

"Fine!" Sookie huffed, turned to head back to kitchen, but started to smile again before she'd gotten too far. Lorelai watched her walk away before picking up the phone and calling Rory.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this happy and excited about something to do with my mother," Rory mused as she flipped looked through some of Jess' CD's that night. "I mean, really, right now, as we speak they are on a real life official actually-calling-it-a-date-date!"

"I know that, I was with you when she called." Jess reminded her.

"Yes, but still, I had to say it because it just needs to be said every now and then, I think."

"So every fifteen minutes until you go home?" Jess checked.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Ok, now I know how I often I need to tune you out. Let me just set an alarm here, and we'll be all good."

"Mean!" Rory turned around and picked up a pillow, hitting Jess over the head with it.

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well, neither is you being so dismissive of the major event taking place right now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. This is good I like it, you're like a kid waiting up for Santa on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, well you should enjoy my happiness, because when I'm happy, you get to be happy. But when I'm angry..."

"Everyone lives in terror. I know, I know. Grin away."

"Not that I need your permission, but thank you, I will." Rory replied, her grin growing bigger as she came over and flopped on the bed beside Jess.


	46. Sniffy's

AN: And at long last, we have The Date. I am so sorry it's taken so long, but hopefully it's worth the wait. It probably isn't, but... yeah, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Earlier that evening Luke walked up to Lorelai's door about to knock when he heard a scream from inside the apartment. "Lorelai?" he called out, shoving the door open with his shoulder, when simply turning the knob wouldn't do. "Lorelai are you ok?" he asked, coming inside.

"Luke?" She returned, coming out of the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I'm picking you up. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you're early."

"I heard you scream, so I... I'm early?"

"Yeah. I thought we were just going to meet at the diner. In an hour,"

"An hour?" He checked his watch before looking back at her, standing in the middle of the living room in a bathrobe. "I'm sorry, I must have just... I can go, as long as you're sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine; I got the monster cornered by the sink, so it's fine now, as long as we watch where we're walking in the bathroom for the next two years or so."

"Monster in the bathroom?"

"Spider under a cup. It was huge, but I trapped it, now we just need to wait until the oxygen runs out under there, then I'll scoop it up and put it in the trash. No big deal."

"Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"No, really, it's fine, I'll just tape the cup to the floor. Of course, we'll have to make sure we don't get the tape wet, but-"

"I can take it outside for you, if you want."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Well it's a better alternative to you having to watch the floor every time you're in there," he replied, making his way to the bathroom and picking up a piece of newspaper on the way.

"Ok, thank you. Don't let it loose out here!" she cried out as he carried it through the living room, back towards the door. "There's too many legs and it's all... Gah."

"I got it, I got it, don't worry."

"Thank you Luke!"

"No problem, so, if that's all you need, then I guess I'll see you in a little bit,"

"Yes, that's all, now go, go! I gotta get ready I'll meet you at the diner."

"Ok. See you there." Luke replied, holding the cup and paper tightly so the spider couldn't escape.

"Oh, and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for breaking in to save me."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." Lorelai nodded and returned to the bathroom after closing the door behind Luke.

* * *

As Luke pulled a chair out for Lorelai, a woman's voice called out and they both turned. "Please, tell me my eyes aren't playing tricks on me," the woman said, "Lorelai Gilmore, is that you?" she asked, making her way over to stand beside them.

"Maisy, hi! Yeah, it's me." Lorelai replied, smiling at the older woman standing beside her before they hugged.

"It's so good to see you in here honey. Buddy!" she called out over her shoulder. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Oh, it was... Too long ago," Lorelai replied as Buddy appeared beside his wife.

"Buddy, look who it is,"

"Lorelai! Well, hello Lorelai," he greeted her brightly, recognising her instantly.

"Hello, Buddy."

"This is very exciting for us. I can't even remember the last time Lucas brought anyone here. Well, except that young girl a few months back, she was a far too young for him though. What was her name again?"

"That was Lorelai's daughter, Rory. Remember? I explained everything to you."

"Oh, that's right. Well anyway, it's good to see you back here." Maisy told Lorelai before turning and calling to one of the waitresses to bring sparkling water and champagne.

"It's good to be back here." Lorelai agreed.

"We'll leave you alone just let us know if you need anything." Buddy told the two of them, leading Maisy away as they discussed what they should make for the couple.

"Wow! They have not changed a bit."

"No they certainly haven't."

"It looks just like I remember," Lorelai observed, looking around. "They don't still have that awful story on the back of the menu, do they?"

"Take a look." Lorelai picked up the large menu and flipped it over to read the back. She skimmed over the words for a moment before looking up at Luke.

"Do they not realise how depressing this is?"

"You know, Rory said the same thing. She actually complained to Maisy, but that was their story, they aren't going to change it and give it a happy ending, that's not what happened."

"It's just not fair."

"No, I know." Luke nodded, pouring two glasses of champagne before taking a sip. "Ugh, I knew I hated this stuff."

"Thank you, this is very nice." Lorelai said, accepting her glass.

"Good. I'm glad I could rectify things after that little false start we had."

"Oh, are you kidding? Saving my life from the crazy spider, you deserve a medal."

"It's a crazy spider now is it?"

"Well, yeah, that'll sound better when I tell people. It was crazy and it was the size of a Buick.

"If you say so,"

"Well, you have to say so too, otherwise no one will believe me."

"Ok, sure. The very same spider from Annie Hall came back from the dead to terrorize you," Luke nodded, trying not to laugh too much.

"Oh, stop it. You know, I remember the first time you brought me here," Lorelai announced. "It was for our first date, and Rory was with Liz for the night having a sleep over with Jess."

"Still not sure I was too happy about that."

"What, you wanted to bring a baby on a date? She'd be crying, and spitting up, we would have annoyed all the other people in here and probably would have had to cut the night short. Not fun."

"No, I guess you're right."

"So we were sitting..." Lorelai turned in her seat, looking around for a moment, before turning back to Luke. "Right here, at this same table." She added, astonished, staring at Luke. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. This was our table."

"And it was reserved when we walked in, you reserved the same table? Do you always sit here?"

"No. Actually this is the first time I've sat at this one since you were here last."

"Wow. That's really... Wow."

"Yeah, well it was our table. I couldn't sit here without you."

"That is so..."

"It's nothing." Luke shook his head. "It just wouldn't have been right. Are you ready to order?" he asked, picking up his menu again, even though he knew Buddy and Maisy probably already had their meal planned.

"Sure." Lorelai replied, picking hers up as well.

* * *

The next morning Rory came out of her room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she made her way over to the coffee maker. But when she got there she noticed the pot was already full.

"Morning Sweets," Rory turned around to see her mom towelling her hair dry as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're here." She replied, pouring herself a cup.

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"I just half expected you to be making your way down from Luke's apartment for coffee right about now, wearing nothing but one of his shirts." Rory joked. "I have no idea why I didn't get up early to go watch that," she muttered thoughtfully.

"In front of the whole town, are you kidding? That would be so embarrassing! Which is why, when I woke up this morning, I snuck out through the storeroom." Lorelai explained, getting her own cup of coffee.

"Oh my God!"

"Relax, I'm kidding! You should see your face though, that's a good one."

"Don't do that! You could give a person a heart attack." Rory warned.

"Sorry, please don't die, there was no sneaking."

"Well, what time did you get in last night?"

"I'm not sure really. I guess it was kind of late though, you were already asleep."

"You really didn't spend the night there?"

"No. I already told you that. What's with this obsession?"

"I dunno. I'm just curious." She shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Well it's creeping me out, can you stop now?"

"Ok, fine. I was going to get some breakfast at the diner, do you wanna come with me?"

"Can't. I have to get to work."

"You really don't want to go over and see Luke?"

"I have to work." Lorelai repeated. "I said nothing about what I want to be doing. Actually, if I had the choice, I'd probably still be in bed right now."

"Uh huh. Well, would you like me to pass along any messages for you? And before you answer that, let me remind you that I am only sixteen, and also your daughter, so it can't be anything too dirty or I'll never stop throwing up."

"Oh well, in that case, never mind." Lorelai replied, grinning at the look of horror on Rory's face. "No, that's alright. I'm sure I'll see him sometime later, but thank you for the offer."

"Suit yourself. I'll have a donut for you." Rory announced as she headed to the bathroom and Lorelai returned to her room to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

"So, are you going to share what happened last night?" Liz asked her brother as she and Sookie each took a seat at the counter in the diner a few hours later.

"Wasn't planning on it, no,"

"Come on Luke!" Sookie begged. "We're your favourite people in the world, who better to share this with, than your two favourite people in the world?"

"Who says you're my favourite people?"

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"How could you say that? I'm your one and only sister!" Liz objected. "And Sookie is your oldest and dearest friend. How could we not be your-"

"Did you actually want to order something? Or can I walk away now and serve an actual customer?"

"Come on! Just give us a little something,"

"Anything you want, on the house." He added, trying to distract them, all the while knowing it was useless.

"No, I'm with Sookie, I want details."

"Hey, what's everybody talking about?" Lorelai asked coming over to stand beside Sookie.

"Luke was just filling us in on your date," Liz replied, hoping to prompt her brother to actually say something about it.

"Oh, really? Has he gotten to the part about the Italian Riviera yet? That was a good bit."

"He hasn't said a word." Liz confessed, dejected. "Want to help him out?"

"Hmm, no. I think I'll let Luke field this one."

"Gee, thanks," Luke muttered, glaring at the three of them.

"You're welcome. Can I get a coffee to go please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Nah, that'll do for now, thanks."

"Coming right up." Luke turned away and the two other women looked at Lorelai.

"So you're really not going to tell us anything either?" Sookie asked.

"Nope, sorry. Keep working on Luke though, I think you're starting to wear him down."

"You are not helping." He told her, handing over a to-go cup.

"I never claimed to be. Thanks for the coffee though, I'll see you later?"

"Yep."

"Ok, you two go easy on him, alright?"

"We make no promises." Sookie replied and Lorelai laughed as she headed for the door. "So?"

"Alright fine! We went to Sniffy's. That's it, that's all you get."

"Wow, pulling out the big guns, impressive."

"Sniffy's is not big guns, what are you talking about?"

"Oh no? A restaurant owned by very close friends of our parents, friends who happened to at one point, think very highly of Lorelai, I might add. The same place you went on your first first date,"

"And also, "Sookie added, "somewhere you have not since taken any other girl." Liz nodded and Luke groaned.

"See? I knew it, I knew that just a little information in your hands was dangerous. That's why I am returning to my earlier plan to share nothing. Now, can I get you anything to eat or drink? Or will you just be sitting there, bugging me until closing?"

"Can I have a burger?" Liz asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, me too." Sookie nodded. "And a chocolate milkshake,"

"That sounds good, make it two."

"That I can do," Luke nodded, putting their order in for Caesar, before taking a plate to a man across the room.

* * *

Rory watched as Tristan easily manoeuvred his car through the streets in her grandparent's neighbourhood, before coming to a stop in their driveway. She silently climbed out of the car, along with the two boys and couldn't help but notice how much more his car looked like it belonged, as opposed to her mom's or Luke's, which stuck out like sore thumbs in that particular driveway.

"Thank you so much for coming with me. Both of you, this means a lot." She told them after ringing the doorbell, as they all stood waiting.

"Yeah, well, we'll still have to come up with a way for you to make this up to me." Tristan replied. Jess rolled his eyes at his friend but gave Rory a small smile.

"Sure Tris, we'll get right on that," she nodded as the door swung open.

"Oh, Rory, you're here! Excellent, I- you brought your friends with you."

"Yeah, I hope that's not a problem."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Rory's just been telling us so much about her room," Tristan explained, "Jess and I decided that we just had to see it for ourselves. It's very nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore, you're looking wonderful, as always,"

"Why, thank you Tristan," Emily replied, Rory had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "I hope you're family is well?"

"They're all doing just fine, thank you."

"Well that's very good to hear. You run on up and take a look at Rory's room, I'll have Leslie make up something for you to eat in a minute."

"Thanks Grandma!"

"Oh, and Rory, your grandfather is in his study. He's making a few business calls, but that shouldn't take up too much time."

"Right, I'll be back down to see him in a minute." Rory told her, taking Jess' hand and leading the way up the stairs. "Now, don't laugh, ok?" Rory pleaded as they rounded the corner and came to the door. "She didn't really give me a whole lot of a say in the decorating. After the wallpaper was picked, the only other thing she asked was what kind of flowers I liked."

"Come on Ror, it can't be that bad," Jess objected, reaching for the doorknob.

"Yeah, ok. If that's what you think, I'll give you the honour of being the first one through the door." Jess nodded and walked inside, but stopped short, looking around.

"Wow." Tristan muttered, leaning passed him to get a better look. "I didn't realise you were such a pink girl,"

"I'm not! I told you, this is all her. Jess, are you still breathing?" Rory asked as she sat on the bed and Tristan took the chair from the vanity table.

"They're staring..." he said quietly, pointing to the walls where Britney and the N'Sync boys were all grinning at him.

"Oh, I know. But that's the worst part, really. Come sit down, the beds pretty comfy," he nodded and finally moved from the doorway to join Rory.

"So... what happens now?" Tristan asked. "We just sit here for an hour and then leave, or what?"

"I don't know. I'm not really used to being in this house, it's kind of weird. You've probably been here more than me."

"Nah, not really. I would have spent more time with your grandparents, probably, but mostly at functions or at my grandparent's house. I haven't been here too much."

"Oh! I just thought of something, you want to see my Mom's old room?" the boys shared a look, but Rory jumped up, excited about the idea. "Come on, it's great. There are old Chilton yearbooks in there too!" she started down the hall and dug the books out while she waited for the boys to join her.

"Woah!" Jess exclaimed as he came in and sat on Lorelai's old bed.

"I know, I guess they decided not to change anything, in the hopes that she'd come back, and then it just got to the point where they probably didn't come in here at all.

"This is more like it." Tristan grinned, looking around. "Could you switch?"

"It's not like I have to live here, it's fine. Come on, let's get back before Grandma come looking for us."

"But that room isn't scary," Jess objected as Rory pulled him back to her room. "There's too much pink here!"

"Just focus on this then," Rory instructed, flipping the book open. "Look," she pointed to a picture and both boys leaned in to get a better look.

"Oh, he's definitely going to be hearing about this when we get home," Jess decided, grinning evilly as he took in the pictures of his uncle as a teenager, wearing a Chilton uniform. "I think I've figured out why he never mentioned going to Chilton."

"Let me just say, I'm very glad they updated the wardrobe before we got there. The girls' uniform is a lot easier on the eye now then it was back then. Although your mom still manages to make that look kind of ok,"

"You're a pig." Rory informed him before there was a light knock at the door. All three of them looked up to see Emily standing beside a maid. "Hi, Grandma, come on in."

"Oh, thank you. We just have a little snack for you. And I wanted to let you know that your grandfather was taking a break from his calls."

"Right, ok, um, I'll come down now and see him. Don't eat everything, and try to behave yourselves while I'm gone," Rory told the boys, kissing Jess quickly before leaving the room with her grandmother.

"So, tell me, how was school today?"

"Oh, it was ok. We got our Spanish tests back."

"And how did you do?"

"Um, not too bad. I'm better with French, I think. But I passed at least."

"Well, that's good. You can always improve on it later."

"I can certainly try."

"Well, here we are, I'll leave you two alone and I'll find you later on."

"Ok, thanks." Rory smiled at her grandmother before knocking on the door to her grandfather's study.

"Come in," he called out and she let herself in, before closing the door again. "Oh, Rory, hello!"

"Hi Grandpa, are you busy?"

"Not at present. I heard you were visiting with some friends this afternoon?"

"Yeah, Jess and Tristan are up in my room, but I thought I'd come down and say hello, seeing as how we missed you at dinner last week."

"Well, isn't that nice? Tell me – oh, take a seat," he instructed and Rory sat across from him. "Tell me, how was school?" Rory got comfortable in her seat before telling Richard about her day and the events of the previous week.

* * *

How many of you were expecting that scene in the diner, with Lorelai in one of her most _interesting_ outfits? Sorry to disapoint. Please review.


	47. What Happened On The Date?

AN: Oh man, I'm sorry this took so long. I don't know what happened to me, I just kind of lost it. I don't like this chapter very much, I sort of had to force out the little that I've got here but hopefully the next one will be longer and better. I apologise in advance for the crap you're about to read.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed, turning on Sookie as they walked through the inn. "For the last week and a half it's been the exact same thing! Nothing but, 'what was the date like?' 'Tell us about your date,' 'what happened on the date?' I swear, you and Rory and Liz even are the most annoying broken records in history. Don't you have lives of your own? I mean, you and Liz are pregnant; shouldn't you be busy picking out names for your kids, deciding on colleges? Planning who they're going to marry? Although, considering that you're pregnant at the same time and mine and Liz's first kids are so in love probably means that parts already sorted for you." Lorelai added, thinking to herself. "But seriously, can we give it a break, please?"

"Was it really that bad?" Sookie asked, gently.

"What?"

"Well that's the only reason I can think of for the two of you to keep so quiet about it." She explained.

"Oh no, it wasn't bad, it was... whatever is the complete opposite of a horribly painful night, that's what it was."

"So why aren't you sharing?"

"Because it's just ours. While we keep it to ourselves no one else is in on it and it's just for us. At least that's the way it is for me, I guess I can't really speak for Luke."

"But eventually you'll consider sharing?" Sookie nudged hopefully.

"Eventually, sure. Maybe I just need to talk to Luke about it."

"Good! Yes, talk to Luke, that's very good." Sookie smiled brightly.

"I'm not gonna do it right now," Lorelai replied, laughing. "I'm working, remember?"

"Oh fine! But as soon as you do..?"

"I'll come find you, yes."

"Thank you. I should probably be getting back to the kitchen; we're running a little behind on the prep for tonight's dinner," Sookie explained.

"Sookie, that's not like you at all!"

"It's not me! Two of my guys went home sick halfway through lunch which stuffed us around, then Lara cut herself and Aaron had to take her to the doctor to check if she needed stitches, so now we're really screwed and we're just trying to catch up."

"Ok, well if you need any help..."

"I'll ask every single person I see before coming to you." Sookie finished and Lorelai grinned.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna go now, leave you two kids with a little privacy," Rory announced to her mother and former guardian that night, making her way across the apartment., "Unless, of course, you have something you want to share with me?"

"No, we're good. Thanks though." Lorelai replied, closing the fridge door and grinning at her daughter.

"Bye." Rory grumbled, walking out the door.

"We have very nosey friends and family," Luke observed as Lorelai joined him on the couch, handing over a beer. "Do you think it's about time we told them?"

"That we drove to Maryland, got hitched, and made it back here just in the nick of time, before anyone was the wiser? Sure, we could announce it at the next town meeting if you want." Lorelai quipped.

"Or, maybe we go with the truth," Luke suggested.

"Oh, you mean, the very nice normal dinner we had that will sound incredibly mundane to those waiting for information, because there's no sex, drugs, illegal activity or matrimony?"

"Yeah, that one,"

"I s'pose, if you really want to go that way."

"We could always tell Taylor something crazy though, just for fun."

"Oh yeah, we totally could," Lorelai agreed grinning.

"But it was good, wasn't it?" Luke asked, putting his drink down.

"Are you kidding? I loved it. And I'm still completely onboard with this whole 'taking it slow' thing."

"Good, I'm glad." Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai softly and her smile widened.

"Is that allowed in the taking it slow laws?"

"I'm pretty sure we're still in bounds," he nodded.

"Oh, good," She pulled him back to her and they kissed again, softly and slowly.

* * *

"My God they're annoying!" Rory groaned as she and Jess left her mom and Luke at the diner, making their way over to the movie theatre. "They're always kissing and gazing at each other like..."

"Like they're happy and still enjoying the beginning of a relationship?" Jess supplied.

"Yes! And it's annoying!"

"Would you prefer they go back to pretending they have absolutely no feelings for one another?"

"Oh, God no! No one wants that."

"I think you'll just have to deal with the kissing then."

"And the gazing? Do I have to deal with the gazing too?"

"Yes, you have to deal with the gazing too."

"Alright, fine! I'll find some way to get through it."

"Just be glad you don't have to listen to Tristan's ridiculous theories." Jess advised. "He's convinced that your mom's pregnant, or will be very soon and that with these three babies born all in a row we'll be on diaper duty until we leave for college."

"And by 'we'..?"

"Oh, he's included himself in this, yes."

"Of course he has. Well I did actually hear that one briefly, but I told him if he said anything about my mother's sex life in my presence ever again I'd punch him in the stomach."

"Maybe I should try that,"

"He'd never believe it coming from you." Rory replied, as they stepped in line behind an older couple. "You're too nice to him. But I can tell him for you if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that." Jess nodded and Rory grinned at the idea of threatening her friend again. "So do you want to hear what my dad told me last night?"

"Was it some creepy father-son bonding thing that involved him giving you advice on how to get girls? Because I really don't think it's necessary for you to share that. And also, he does know that we're dating, so you don't actually need that info – you already got me."

"I wasn't planning on telling you that part." Jess replied and Rory rolled her eyes. "No, actually he was saying that he's going to be able to make his move back to the area soon."

"Really? That's very cool."

"I know, it's great. Although he dropped a few hints that suggest he won't be alone, so that's going to be interesting."

"You have to be nice to her." Rory warned.

"What? Who?"

"His girlfriend. You have to be nice to her, or they might move away again and you'll never get to see him ever."

"What makes you think he has a girlfriend? He could have bought a pet goldfish or a dog or something,"

"And you think he would keep that a secret? No. It's a girlfriend, he's just waiting for the right time to break it to you."

"So what if it is? What if she's not nice to me, do I still have to be nice then?"

"We'll see how she is with me and then decide. But for now, remember that you have to be nice."

"Oh, ok, sure. She can lock me in a cupboard, but as long as she takes you shopping she's great, is that what you're saying?"

"Well it all depends on where she takes me." Rory nodded.

"It's nice to see how much you value me,"

"Oh would you stop it? You don't even know for sure that this woman exists-"

"But you just said-"

"-and now she's locking you in cupboards? That's a little prematurely crazy, I think. Just wait, if he doesn't say anything ask him about it and find out if you'll be getting a new mommy. But really, I don't think you need to be worried about getting locked in small dark places."

"You're the one that started talking about a girlfriend."

"Because I'm sure that's what he's hiding, but you know him better than me, since I've only really met him once. So if you want, you can completely disregard this conversation."

"I'm going to go home and call him." Jess decided.

"But, what about the movie?"

"I'll watch it when the DVD come out." He replied, walking off down the street.

"Note to self, don't make jokes about boyfriend's father's love life. Does not end well," Rory muttered, before turning and retracing her steps to the diner.

"Hey, what happened to Jess?" Luke asked when Rory came back inside and dropped into a seat at the same table as her mother. "I thought you guys were going to see a movie."

"We were, but I opened my big mouth and freaked him out, so he ran off and I have no idea when I'll see him again."

"What'd you do, tell him you love him?" Luke asked, laughing at the idea. Rory glared at him and Lorelai looked down at the table, not saying anything. "You didn't, did you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, that is not what I said to freak him out."

"So?"

"Ugh, I said something about Jimmy and Jess has decided he needs to talk to him again and get to the bottom of it, and if I was right, he could be mad at me, even though it isn't my fault."

"I've got this, you go count ketchup bottles or something," Lorelai instructed and Luke walked away, shaking his head. "So, what happened?"

"Jimmy's going to be moving here soon, or near here, and Jess said that he'd made a couple of comments that suggest someone would be coming with him, I made the suggestion that it's a woman, and Jess freaked out, because he hasn't been told anything about a girlfriend, but I was only kidding, really."

"Well, it's his father it makes sense that the idea of him being in a relationship might freak him out a little."

"Why? His mom got married and he dealt with that just fine!"

"From the very first second it was suggested?"

"No, first he... ok, fine! So eventually he'll be alright with this, is that what you're saying?"

"Probably,"

"That's all you can give me? Probably,"

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm not offering any guarantees this week."

"Fat lot of help you are," Rory grumbled, slumping back in her seat.

"Did you just call me fat?" Lorelai asked, offended, looking down at herself.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did. I called you fat. Of course not! I'm gonna go upstairs and study or something."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'll just wait till Jess calms down and try to sort this out."

"Ok, well, I'm here if you want to talk to me."

"I know. Thanks." Rory nodded and headed for the stairs while Luke came back over and joined Lorelai at her table again.

"She alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. But apparently Jess is not dealing with Jimmy having a girlfriend."

"Since when does Jimmy have a girlfriend?"

"Well we don't even know for sure that he does, but it... I have no idea! Those kids are confusing me."

"Ah, don't worry about it, they'll work it out."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." Lorelai replied.

* * *

Ok, I'm really sorry this took so long and was so short. And Jess freaked out way too much, I'm not sure how that happened, but I think I need Jimmy to show up now and help me out a little. Maybe adding someone new into the next chapter will mean I can actually write it. Here's hoping anyway.


	48. Greetings From Bean Town

AN: I was going to name this 'Greetings from the Sunshine State, but that's not California, it's me (Queensland) and Florida. And then, stupid me, I realised that they're not coming from California, they're coming from Boston, so instead of the Golden state, we'll go with Beantown.

* * *

Without saying anything, Lorelai let Jess in and nodded towards Rory's room. He smiled tightly at her before making his way over and knocking. "Her name is Sasha, she has a ten year old my dad's completely crazy about and the only reason he hadn't told me anything before now was that they only started seeing each other in November," he explained as Rory sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "So can we just pretend I didn't act like a total lunatic this afternoon and move on?"

"That depends," Rory replied, tossing the magazine aside, "is the lunatic really gone?"

"Yes!"

"Well alright then. So," Rory shifted on the bed to make room for Jess and he came over to join her. "Tell me about Sasha and...?"

"Lily."

"Right, tell me about Sasha and Lily."

"I don't know much just that they moved to Boston a couple of years ago after Sasha's divorce came through, they have a lot of pets, Lily loves to read. Sasha sounds really nice, they both do."

"So you won't be locked in any cupboards?"

"Probably not, unless I really piss her off."

"We'll have to make sure you avoid that then, and take my advice; be nice to her."

"I will. I will be very nice. And I'm sorry about this afternoon, I didn't mean to go crazy like that, it's just that, before TJ came into the picture I really wasn't aware of either of my parents being in relationships. I'm sure it happened from time to time, they just never said anything to me about it."

"It's ok, really." Rory told him, leaning in and kissing him. After a moment there was a crashing sound in the lounge room, Jess looked over at the door, worried, but Rory just shook her head, trying to look annoyed. "My mother has been spending far too much time with Luke." She explained, pushing herself up off the bed. "Come on, that's our cue to make an appearance."

"Oh, hey you guys." Lorelai smiled brightly at them as she picked up a couple of books from the floor. "Sorry, did I disturb you? I was just clearing some stuff and knocked these-"

"It's fine Mom." Rory told her.

"Yeah, I actually have to be getting back home; I just wanted to make sure we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Rory nodded.

"Ok, that's great, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh, wait, when are they coming?"

"When is who coming?" Lorelai asked, having abandoned her pretence of cleaning up the mess she'd made in favour of sitting on the couch and listening to their conversation.

"My Dad's visiting with his girlfriend and her daughter sometime soon, but he didn't say exactly when," he added to answer Rory. "He doesn't really stick to schedules anyway, on the off chance he makes one. The only reason we got dates out of him last time was because it was Christmas."

"Right," Lorelai nodded, drawing out the word. "That sounds about right. So, soon?"

"Yeah, but with Dad that could mean anywhere between tomorrow and next month, who knows?"

"Well at least he said he was coming." Rory added.

"Yes he said that." Jess agreed, feeling bad because he realised that although his dad was rarely around and could be a little unreliable, he still had one, whereas Rory could count the number of times she'd met her own father on one hand. "And I'm going to be nice, like I already said. Not that that should be a concern, every one thinks I'm nice and Miss Patty and Babette always tell me if they had daughters my age, they'd have set us up along time ago."

"That just means you're cute, and they think your butt would look good on a tiny groom on top of a wedding cake," Rory pointed out.

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere, but in any case, I've gotta go."

"Yes, ok, leave." Rory pushed him lightly towards the door. "Take away my viewing pleasure. Just go!"

"Goodnight crazy. See you later Lorelai."

"Bye Jess."

"I don't like the nicknames you give me, they're kind of mean," Rory commented, following him to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Mmhmm," she glared at him for a moment before smiling. "Bye." She added, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. "Nice Luke impression, by the way," she added to Lorelai after closing the door and turning back to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The big crashing sound to scare us and make us jump apart, he did that daily when I was living with him. Multiple times a day, actually."

"I don't know what you mean. I already told you, I was just clearing some stuff in here and I-"

"Ok, sure. You were cleaning something. If you really want to stick with that story, I can't stop you."

"Rory! I swear, I wasn't trying to interrupt-"

"Don't worry about it Mom, it's fine." Rory told her, returning to her room.

* * *

Two weeks Lorelai stood at the reception desk at the inn, sifting through the mail as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Would you look at that, she's still here!" Jimmy exclaimed, making his way over from the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Haven't you been getting your regular reports of my whereabouts?" she returned, stepping around the desk to hug him.

"I have received a few, I just wasn't sure if they'd been fabricated. Looks like they were correct though,"

"Yes, they were, I'm still very much here. So, where are the girlfriend and the kid we've all heard so little about?"

"They're up in our room, getting settled in. You weren't here when we arrived, so that freaky French guy had to check us in. I don't think Lily's ever going to want to come back here."

"Oh, that's no good. I'll explain to her the best ways to avoid Michel and I'm sure she'll be begging you to bring her back every other weekend."

"Oh, good, can't wait for that,"

"Shush, you know you love it here in our crazy little hamlet."

"Uh, yeah, I kinda do."

"Finally we get the truth out of you. I just wish I had a witness. Damn!"

"No one will ever believe you, you know that, right?"

"Fine, it never happened." Lorelai conceded. "So, they're settling in, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping I could possibly take my friend out for a cup of coffee, although, the last time I tried to do that, she had a bit of a meltdown and ran away from me. You think there's a chance she's going to be semi-sane today?"

"I think there's a very good chance, just hold on one sec, ok?"

"Alright, but don't try hiding from me. I've got super powers when it comes to hiding kids; I know exactly where you're supposed to look."

"It's a good thing I'm not a kid then, isn't it?"

"Same principal applies to adults, I think." Jimmy shrugged.

"I will be right back; I'm just going to let Michel know he needs to keep an eye out for anyone wanting to give us their business."

"Alright, but I will come looking for you if you're not back soon." Lorelai just laughed and shook her head as she walked away from him.

A few minutes later as they walked along the street, Jimmy grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Woah, wait a second, we can't go in there." He said with a note of urgency in his voice, indicating the diner.

"Wha- Oh, shut up! We're going into the diner, ok, unless you did something in there that was very naughty?"

"Nope, can't think of anything recent. What about you?"

"Hah, nice try, I've been a very good girl, of late."

"Uh huh, but in the not to distant past, there was some naughty-ness?"

"I'm not saying another word without my lawyer present." Lorelai replied before pressing her lips together.

"So we can really go in there? You aren't going to run away this time? Or hide under the table even?"

"We can go in, we can sit on the chairs, and we can eat. I can even talk to Luke now."

"You can, huh?"

"Yes." Lorelai replied, moving forward to open the door.

"There's time for talking with all the kissing you two have been doing?"

"Jerk!" Lorelai screeched, hitting him on the arm before taking a seat. "What else has your demon son been telling you?"

"Not much, just that every time he and Rory enter a room the two of you are in they have to work real hard to suppress the urge to vomit."

"We are not that bad!" Lorelai argued. "But if we were, I'm sure it would just be because we're punishing them for making us have to watch them kiss all the time."

"Fair enough. Gee service in this place sucks, doesn't it?" Jimmy asked loud enough for Jess to hear as he came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, totally,"

"Dad what are you doing here?" Jess asked rushing over to the table.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I told you I was coming."

"Yeah, but you neglected to say when you'd be arriving. If you'd called ahead for example I would have arranged to have the day off."

"Its ok buddy, my friend here is in tight with your boss. I am too, but not quite as tight. So, I'm thinking between the two of us we can negotiate you the afternoon off."

"I'd appreciate that. So where are-"

"I knew I forgot to pack something into the car! Guess I'll have to go back, try this again next week."

"Dad?"

"They're at the inn. I thought I'd leave 'em to settle in while I forced Lorelai to have a drink with me."

"And how's that going for you?"

"Well, I got her inside, now we're just waiting for some attention from someone that works here. Hey, don't you know the owner?"

"I heard a rumour that you were really good friends with him." Jess shot back. "Ok, so I'm guessing you both want coffee, anything else I can get you?"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Me too,"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Jess returned a moment later with a pot of coffee and after filling their cups, put it down on the table to keep them happy once they were finished with their first cup.

"What are you doing right now?" Jimmy asked.

"Working, mostly,"

"Yeah, ok, sure. But do you have a minute to sit, talk? I haven't seen you in months, and I did make this trip just for you."

"Yeah, but I just told you, if you'd-"

"Jess would you please just sit down and talk to your father so that I can disappear without him noticing?" Lorelai begged.

"And facilitate your Luke addiction? I'd rather not."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have the option of obsessing over your pretty girlfriend. Plus, I'm going to get you free time so come on!"

"Fine!" Jess huffed, pulling out a chair and sitting down, pretending it was a great hardship. As soon as he was seated, Lorelai pushed her chair back and raced off to the kitchen.

The two of them laughed as she disappeared and Jimmy took a sip of his coffee before jumping out of his seat. "Hey! I thought you guys were staying in for a bit." He said, crossing the room to kiss the woman at the door and lift the young girl that was with her from the ground.

"We thought we'd take our chances walking around without a guide. You talk about this place so much, I practically had it all mapped out in my head and I was pretty certain I could find the diner without you."

"You did good Sash,"

"Well, first we stopped at the actual hardware store, but we worked out pretty quick that they didn't serve food there so we tried again. Second time was the charm."

"Mick's pretty nice about sharing his lunch actually, if he's been having a profitable morning." Jess interjected as the three of them joined him at the table.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." Sasha nodded, before leaning across the table. "Hi, it's great to meet you, I'm Sasha." She said, pulling Jess into a hug. "Your dad talks about you all the time."

"And this here, attempting to burrow into my jacket is Lily." Jimmy added, as she peeked out and inspected Jess from the safe distance across the table.

"It's great to meet you guys," Jess replied, not really sure what he was supposed to do under Lily's scrutinizing gaze.

"So I was thinking we could all have dinner at the inn tonight, if you weren't busy." Jimmy said as Lily finally shifted in his lap to face Jess properly. She was still silent, but she wasn't staring quite as intensely.

"Uh, yeah, well Rory was going to come over. Mom's decided she wants to learn to cook, so I'm trying to teach her a few things and Rory seems willing to eat whatever we come up with, but I'm sure she'd appreciate not being poisoned tonight."

"I bet she would. You should bring her along, your mom too and-"

"TJ has to work tonight."

"He does, ok, well that's good, I guess. But you'll like Liz and Rory," Jimmy added to Sasha, "they're great. And Sookie should be there too, right?"

"Probably,"

"Where is Sookie going to be?" Lorelai asked, returning to the table and grabbing an empty chair to sit in.

"At the inn tonight," Jess replied.

"Oh, no, she's taking tonight off. Jackson and I finally wore her down, she's agreed to go on maternity leave in a couple of weeks and we thought it would be a good idea to get her to take a day or two to try and ease her into it so the shock of having to leave for an extended period shouldn't be too bad. I'm going over there tonight to keep her company and try to distract her."

"You think you can distract Sookie from the fact that she's not in her kitchen?"

"I said try. It's probably not going to work for longer than an hour, but I'm going to give it a shot."

"Well why don't you guys come to dinner too? Luke as well, we'll make it a whole big group thing and you guys can all get to know each other." Jimmy suggested. "We'll go somewhere else and leave the inn for another night."

"Eating in someone else's restaurant, complaining about the way they prepare their dishes, I think that may just do the trick and make her forget she's not at work, thanks."

"Happy to help,"

* * *

As the group of old friends met up outside the restaurant that night, Jimmy took in the sight of Liz and Sookie waddling over with Luke and Lorelai and grinned at the two pregnant women.

"Wow, you two look so-" Sasha hurriedly put a hand over his mouth to stop him from completing his sentence as the two women glared, expecting an insult and Luke paled, wishing their husbands were there, so that it wouldn't fall to him to comfort them as they cried angrily because of Jimmy's words. "I was going to say you look so happy," he continued, removing Sasha's hand. "But I think I'll have to reconsider that one. Geez. What do you people take me for?"

"Sorry Jimmy, we're just a little on edge. Last week Kirk was staring at us, and ducking every time either one of us moved as if he expected us to explode at any moment." Sookie replied. "I swear I heard him mutter something about Mr. Creosote."

"I am actually mad at you." Liz added. "Why didn't you remind me how much I despised being pregnant the first time? I am always uncomfortable!"

"Well, you didn't exactly consult me on this, did you? And besides, it's not my fault!"

"TJ's busy. He's not here right now, so I choose to be pissed at the person who caused this situation the first time."

"That's great Liz," Luke interjected. "But how about we all stop being pissed at everyone, go inside and have a nice meal?" he suggested, leading her towards the door. Everyone else followed and they were soon seated at their table where Jimmy completed the introductions that hadn't been made earlier.

* * *

"They seem very nice," Rory commented as she and Jess stood on the front porch of his house later that night. "And you're dad looks happy."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"So you're ok with everything now? It's all good with him being in a relationship?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. And I think Lily likes you, I don't know what you were talking about,"

"You didn't see the way she was... No, you're right, everything was fine tonight, and everybody looked like they were having a good time. Except Mom,"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't really mean that. It's just the hormones. Sookie has those days too."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm sure when it's your mom's turn she'll be-"

"What did I say about making jokes about my mother being pregnant?" Rory demanded.

"That Tristan can't do it without risking a punch in the stomach."

"Ok, fine, I'm amending the rule; _no one_ can make jokes without risking a very hard blow to the gut. Got it?"

"Loud and clear,"

"Good. And if you want, we can work on Lily a little; take her book shopping or something."

"That could work."

"By the time they head home, she'll love you so much, she won't want to leave."

"Ok, there's no need to go overboard there."

"Fine, we'll settle for her tolerating you, better?"

"Much."

"I should go, I think. So you can go take car of your mom and I can be completely grossed out, walking in on your uncle kissing Lorelai."

"Hey, you were the one that was so desperate for the two of them to get back together. You really should have thought about it more, got a few perspectives from the people who knew them as a couple."

"Because you threw yourself in front of them trying to stop me from interfering," Rory shot back.

"I did try to talk you out of it, actually."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself,"

"I'm going inside now, if you don't mind."

"Alright, well we'll see what we can do about Lily tomorrow,"

"Sounds good." Jess agreed. A few minutes later the porch light flicked on and the two of them looked over at the window a little sheepishly. The curtains were closed, but they knew by now what the light meant.

"Night Liz!" Rory called out before kissing Jess one final time and stepping off the porch.

* * *

AN2: Ok, that didn't exactly turn out how I planned, I don't really know what happened. I was so excited about Jimmy, Sasha and Lily's visit, but for some reason I didn't write the latter two in until yesterday and by then I'd watched part of _'Merry Fisticuffs'_ and I didn't want Sasha around, even though it wasn't her fault. I wish I could have stuck with my '_Wicked'_ phase and included a couple of _'Wizard Of Oz'_ quotes, but that didn't work out either. Sorry about that, maybe if I watch _'Here Comes the Son'_ I'll have better luck.


	49. College Tryouts

AN: I've decided to change Lily's age. She's gone from seven to ten. Not a big change, but still, there you go. I would like to offer an excuse for the lateness of this chapter by paraphrasing Graham Sullivan, (or, as I've decided to now call him, The Diaper-wearing Drunk) "I am a bubble-wrapping, box-taping machine, use me!" There's been a lot of boxes and tape in my house lately. But the boxes are gone! YAY!

On Friday morning Lily had stared expectantly at her mother and Jimmy as they made up their minds about Jess and Rory's proposal. She had spent most of Thursday avoiding Jess as best she could, while trying to work out if she could trust him around her two favourite people, but when he and Rory had joined them just after breakfast the next day, the adults turned to discuss something with Luke, leaving her with the two teenagers.

That's when they had suggested taking her over to the library on Saturday where there would be a Buy A Book fundraiser going on. She'd grabbed a hold of her mother's jacket and after a few tugs on the material had been able to explain what had just been asked of her.

"It sounds fine to me," her mom said after forever. "As long as you two won't have anything you need to be doing for school."

"No, the town took a vote the other night, we've all decided Jess needs a break from his text books,"

"Can we go now?" Lily asked eagerly, Saturday morning, as Rory finished her coffee and Jess returned from the kitchen.

"We can go." Jess replied.

"But please try and remember to keep your purchases to a minimum." Sasha reminded her as Jess added the money she'd just handed him to his own wallet. "We have to lug those bags back home remember?"

"I will!" Lily called out, grabbing a hold of Jess and Rory's hands and pulling them towards the door.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Jess told her as he and Rory were forced to run to keep up. "It's going to be going on all day. We've got plenty of time."

"But what if all the good books are gone?" Lily asked, slowing down.

"They won't be, don't worry."

"Ok." She replied, reluctantly moving at a slower pace.

"See?" Rory pointed to the many tables and racks still covered in books as they arrived in front of the library.

"Let's go!" Lily pulled on their hands one last time before racing off to check out what was on offer. The two teens laughed as they watched her zip from one table to the next, but soon Rory was standing alone, stunned as the other two flew around, each building a pile of books at her feet.

After a short while they both returned to add to their collections and Rory called for them to stop. "Hang on a second; do you see what you've done?" Lily looked at her confused, while Jess pretended not to understand at all. "Your mom said not to buy too much," she explained to the young girl." And you have nowhere to put any of that," she added indicating Jess' pile. "Your room is already chockfull, half the time the phone rings I expect to hear your mom telling me that you were crushed by your books sometime during the night."

"I can start storing them in the garage."

"There's a boat in your garage." Rory pointed out.

"I'll store them in the boat."

"And I can just get Jimmy to carry my bag so mom doesn't notice." Lily decided.

"Ok then, you've got it all figured out, don't let me stop you. Carry on." They returned to their search as Rory wandered to a nearby table and picked up a Henry James novel, flipping through it absently.

"You know you're dead, right?" Rory asked Jess as she walked beside him and Lily later that day, all three of them carrying a large mound of books.

"Hey, it's not like Lily spent all of the money that was given to her, so I don't really see the problem. And besides, you made us put back half the books we found anyway."

"I did not make you put back half! Just a couple that I was sure you didn't need. And the only reason she didn't spend all the money was because the books were about as cheap as they could get, but you shouldn't have let- _I_ shouldn't have let either of you stay for this long."

"We were having fun weren't we?"

"Yep!" Lily agreed, grinning up at them over the stack in her arms.

"You want some ice-cream?" Jess asked as they reached his house.

"Yes please!"

"Ok, how about we drop these off here and then head over to the diner. I'm sure if we ask really nicely Uncle Luke we'll make us ice-cream sundaes."

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" Rory asked, following him inside and depositing the books on his desk. "Because you're acting awfully young for your age,"

"You know you want the sprinkles and the chocolate sauce, admit it."

Rory shook her head. "I'm not saying a word." She told him, unable to successfully hide the grin that formed at the idea of the food.

"Well if you don't speak up now, then you may just miss out,"

"I want ice-cream, and sprinkles," Lily announced, "and chocolate sauce and marshmallows-"

"Ok, ok, we'll see what we can do about that."

"You have created a monster," Rory whispered to him as they walked back towards the centre of town, Lily making her way just a little ahead of them. "But on the bright side, even if she didn't like you when she first got here, I'm certain she does now. For a ten year old, she has pretty good taste."

"What would you say to coming back with us?" Jimmy asked, joining Jess at the counter a few nights later. "We've got a spare room you can think of as your very own and I was thinking we could even take a tour around the campus, see where you'll be eating and sleeping and learning all that amazing stuff in a couple of years?"

"You want to tour Harvard?" Jess asked, surprised.

"Sure. You love that school you've wanted to go there since you were... I don't even remember how old. And, I mean, we could do it ourselves, instead of waiting around for one of those stuffy ones where they point out all the architecture and boring crap. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, but what about school?"

"You'll be at Harvard, how could Chilton have a problem with that?"

"Dad,"

"Ok, so we'll leave Thursday after school, get you back in time for home room on Tuesday, you'll only miss two days and they're the least important of the week anyway, so it won't be a big deal. Come on, I really want to see it with you, just so we can make absolutely certain that this is the school for you."

"I know it's the school for me, but it would be really cool to check it out." Jess replied before adding, "And I was six."

"Huh?"

"When I decided I was going to Harvard,"

"Oh, yeah. Right,"

"As long as Mom's ok with it, and Luke doesn't have a problem with me missing work, then it sounds good to me."

"Done and done. I already talked to the both of them. And they're on board. Your mom wasn't too happy about missing out, but she said she's got a big order to fill. I told her we'd take lots of pictures."

"Well you seem to have everything planned, was there a point to asking me?"

"Just so you wouldn't call the cops on me for kidnapping you."

"Ah, yeah, that makes sense."

"I can't believe you're going to be at Harvard this time on Saturday." Rory remarked as she and Jess each took seats at a table with Tristan on Thursday. "Is it ok that I'm the tiniest bit jealous? I mean, I know the idea of going to college has never really even entered my mind, let alone an Ivy League but still,"

"You can be jealous if you have to,"

"Thank you. Tristan's jealous too, aren't you?"

"That you get to choose where you want to spend four years of your life once you get out of here without any pressure or lectures on the many generations that have come before you? And that you may get to avoid the pain all together," he added to Rory, "absolutely. And I'm not too happy about you getting time off school either,"

"Oh, I know, neither am I," Jess replied. "It's totally going to mess up my perfect attendance record."

"You know, sometimes our minds are practically linked, we're so similar, but then you go and do or say something like that, and I can't tell what planet you're from."

"Just as well, when I finally decide to journey home you won't be able to follow me."

"Ha-ha."

"Ok boys calm down. It's one weekend, I'm sure we'll all survive four days."

"You'll survive will you?" Tristan asked, throwing a French fry at her.

"Yes, and would you like to know why?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because my mother has decided she wants to attempt to cook for another person, one who has never eaten her food before and therefore hasn't built up a tolerance to it."

"I don't envy that sucker."

"Tristan, I would like to extend a formal invitation from Lorelai Gilmore, to attend dinner in her apartment on Saturday night."

"I'm sorry, you just said that your mother is going to poison someone this weekend and now you're inviting me over?"

"I didn't say that, just that you may feel a little discomfort. Come on, please? Distract me from my horrible loneliness?" Rory asked, giving him a pitiful smile.

"I'm too young to die."

"You'd leave a pretty corpse," Jess pointed out.

"The trick is to eat small portions until you're used to it and gradually you'll be fine eating just about anything she puts in front of you. Having a boyfriend who can cook almost anything you can think off is really helping her."

"Fine!" Tristan relented. "But if I end up getting my stomach pumped, you will pay."

"Duly noted,"

"That place would be lost without you, Dad." Lorelai announced, as Richard finished telling a story of how he'd managed to save the day earlier in the week at his office.

"Yes, well, let's hope we don't have to find out for sure anytime soon, hmm?" the others nodded in agreement as Emily took a sip from her glass of water. "Well, come on now, you two are young, surely you have more interesting things going on in your lives? Adventures of some kind?"

"Ah... well, not really." Lorelai shook her head.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty light week adventure-wise." Rory agreed. "Oh, well, Jess' dad was in town, visiting, I think I told you he was coming, right?"

"Yes, you also mentioned a girlfriend and a child." Emily added.

"Right, yeah, well, they were great, really nice. And Jess got a long with them well too. He's even gone to stay with them in Boston for the weekend."

"And Rory's beside herself, she was practically tearing up on the way over here." Lorelai added grinning as Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Jess has wanted to go to Harvard practically his whole life," Rory continued. "And Jimmy and Sasha live pretty close by, so they're going to spend the day looking around the campus tomorrow."

"Oh, well. That's very nice,"

Rory looked between her grandparents, confused. She would have thought mentioning Jess' wish to attend such a high profile school would assist in making the Gilmores like him even more, or, in Emily's case, at all. It meant that he had ambition and he wasn't just some small town guy, destined to stay put.

"Uh, Rory let me decode the silence you now hear," Lorelai began. "You see, while Harvard is a very good school, one of the countries top universities, it's just Harvard. And Gilmores don't go there they go to the better school. They go to Yale, the school of light and truth. They march behind Handsome Dan on game days! They-"

"So you're saying Harvard bad, Yale good?" Rory cut in before her mother had a chance to stand up and start singing the school song.

"Uh, well, yeah. That's pretty much the thinking among the Gilmore clan."

"Only because it is in fact the better school." Richard explained. "You know this Lorelai."

"Yes Dad, I remember."

"Well as much as I would enjoy a Harvard versus Yale debate, why don't we table this discussion for another time and I'll see what's keeping our dessert, hmm?" Emily asked, getting up from her seat, heading for the kitchen. "Amelia? Amelia! Oh, honestly, I don't know what's wrong with that woman." She muttered, disappearing into the next room.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here, making stupid jewellery while Jess is seeing Harvard for the first time." Liz grumbled, threading a bead onto a piece of fishing line.

"You're not mad that Jimmy took him are you?" Luke asked, unpacking a bag of food on the kitchen counter.

"No. It just sucks! I was supposed to be with him when he saw that place, took his first steps through the gate, it was supposed to be me taking the pictures for Jimmy."

"Well, you'll get to be there when he walks in as a student for the first time," Luke pointed out, bringing over a plate of food.

"Yeah, I guess that'll have to do." She grumbled.

"Come on, take a break. You've been at this all morning."

"I have to get this stuff done. There's a fair in Worchester next month and I've been so scatterbrained lately, I haven't made any new pieces. I can't show up empty-handed."

"You're pregnant, I'm pretty sure you're allowed to get a little distracted from everyday life."

"Oh, good, so will you write me a note to post up on the booth that TJ's building so everyone can understand why we have nothing?"

"Sure, I'll do it right away. Now eat!"

"But my baby is at Harvard!"

"I know. I heard all about it."

"Distract me," Liz begged. "Tell me something to take my mind off it."

"Lorelai told me what Sookie has planned for the birth next month."

"Oh, yes, I want to know all about this, she was going to tell me yesterday, but I had to leave and find Twizzlers and pineapple juice."

"That's what you're craving?"

"I know, as cravings go, it's pretty boring, but I'm glad that's as far as it's gone this time around, do you remember what I always wanted last time?"

"I still can't believe you were actually able to stomach those peanut butter and popcorn sandwiches."

"I know they were incredibly disgusting. But I think that was my way of balancing Lorelai's need to eat apples everyday."

"That one I could live with. I just wish she'd stuck with that."

"Not a chance. So, anyway, tell me, what do they have planned for the birth?"

"Those people are insane," Luke announced as Liz finally put down the bracelet she was working on and reaching for the burger Luke had brought.

"Why? What are they doing?"

"They've got this crazy idea that the baby shouldn't be born in a hospital, because people in hospitals are either dead or infectious."

"Well, that is true; hospitals are full of sick people. So where are they going to do it? A birth centre?"

"At home,"

"In their living room?"

"In their bed,"

"No!"

"I couldn't believe it when they told us. And Lorelai was trying desperately to cover her horror. Especially when Jackson handed over a baby pager,"

"Oh my God! They want her there?"

"Correction, they want us there." Luke replied, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Your very own baby pager," He pressed a button and "The Entertainer" played for a few moments.

"Oh wow."

"They said that even if we're disgusted, they want us there, in the house at least, because we're their best friends." Luke explained as Liz fiddled with the pager.

"Oh of course I'll be there."

"And then Jackson announced that he had to go and pick up extra buckets."

"Nice!" Liz grinned, imagining the look on her brother's face when he heard that.

"Yes, I was thoroughly grossed out."

"But it's still a month away, do they really need the pager and the buckets-"

"And the plastic sheet,"

"And the plastic sheet," Liz repeated, "right now?"

"I guess they're just getting prepared."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Liz nodded and picked at her food for a moment. "Hey! I haven't thought about missing Harvard for almost two minutes!"

"Good for you."

"But after I finish this you have to go. I need to get back to work."

"How about I go now?" Luke suggested. "I should be getting back too. Any preferences for dinner?"

"No, I have no idea. I usually change my mind about seven times before settling on something anyway."

"Well when you decide gimmie a call and I'll sort it out for you."

"You're the best brother ever!"

"It wouldn't hurt you to tell me a little more often."

"I love you Lukey! Thanks for taking such good care of us!" Liz called out, following him to the front door.

"Ok, so you can just... stop now. Stop. Ok?"

"Whatever you say,"


	50. The Baby Whisperer

AN: Thank you for the revews.

* * *

"Ok, I have to say this is awesome." Rory announced, smoothly changing lanes as she sat in the driver's seat of Tristan's Porsche a few weeks later. "I love this car! I want it, can I have it?" she asked, looking over at him as Jess laughed from the back seat.

"Uh, let me think about that for half a second," Tristan replied sarcastically. "I think my parents may just notice if I come home without my very expensive car."

"She could probably take it, whether you hand it over willingly or not." Jess informed his friend. Rory just laughed at the idea as Tristan contemplated the likely hood that she would actually steal his car.

"Well, what about a trade?" Rory proposed.

"Everything you own in exchange for this car?" Jess suggested.

"Mom wants to cook for you again." she explained. "How's Thursday?"

"You think I would give up my mode of transport for another of Lorelai's meals?"

"She's gotten pretty good lately."

"We'll talk."

"Are you serious?" Jess asked, stunned.

"She's right, Lorelai has improved. And I'd rather not have to deal with the police."

"But this is a Porsche!" he added. "And also, you have never once let me drive."

"You didn't ask and Rory did. But if it'll make you feel better you can drive to school tomorrow."

"Much better." Jess grumbled in his seat.

"I really, really love this car!" Rory announced again as she pulled over.

* * *

"Rory, I wonder if we might talk for a moment, just the two of us." Richard asked, handing his granddaughter a drink that Friday night. He had already explained that his wife was busy at a cotillion preparation.

"Sure, Grandpa, what's up?" Rory replied glancing at the doorway, her mother was just making her way out of the room, having excused herself to use the restroom.

"Do you recall our discussion about Jess' visit to Harvard?"

"Yep, he loved it. He and his dad snuck into a dorm to see what they were like, he even blended into a lecture. He's still one hundred per cent set on going there."

"Well that's very nice for him. But actually I wanted to talk about you."

"Okay..."

"Have you given any thought at all to what you might want to do once you're finished at Chilton?"

"Not really. The last couple of year's school hasn't been that big of a priority for me, but I'm enjoying it more now. It wasn't really until he said he was going there for the weekend that I even really thought about college at all,"

"But once you did think about it, what did you think?"

"Um, well... I guess it would be nice but, I still have no idea how I want my life to work out, and I couldn't possibly waste the kind of money it would take to get into a good college while I floated around taking random classes, trying to decide what I want to be."

"What if you were to take classes at a community college first? That's a rather inexpensive way to go."

"I suppose I could do that, maybe. But I'm still not completely certain that college is for me."

"You'll think about it though?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Rory nodded. "It would be kind of cool to head off to Harvard without having to stuff myself inside a suitcase," Rory mused, thinking back to a conversation she'd had with Jess a while back. "I'll think about it." She repeated as Lorelai came back into the room.

"Think about what?"

"Ah, what she would like for dessert next week." Richard explained.

"Aw, no fair. How come I don't get to pick?"

"You can come up with something for the week after if you'd like."

"Ok, that's better." Lorelai grinned as her purse began to make noise. "Oh my God!" she breathed, opening it up to look inside.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Why is your purse playing Scott Joplin?"

"Oh my God!"

"Is it Sookie?" Rory guessed as Lorelai stared at the pager she'd been given a while back.

"Is what Sookie?"

"Oh! We've gotta go! I'm so sorry Dad, but, Sookie's gone into labour, and we have to go. Now! Rory grab your coat."

"You're going to the hospital with her?"

"Well, no, not exactly." Lorelai replied, stuffing her pager back into her purse and standing up, looking around the room a little flustered.

"Then, I don't understand."

"We're going to her house to be there when she has the baby. They're doing it at home, with a midwife and everything. It's all sorted out. Are you ready?" she asked, turning to Rory who handed over her coat.

"No."

"Why not? We've gotta go, it's happening now!"

"I can't go." Rory explained. "I like Sookie and Jackson, and I'm very happy for them, but I cannot be there when there's a baby coming out of her."

"You're not coming?"

"I'm sorry. But you go. I'll work out a way to get back to town later,"

"Nonsense, Rory you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, pulling her coat on as she made her way towards the front door.

"Of course, her room is all set up, it's fine, as long as it's alright with you?" he added to Rory

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Rory replied. "Now go, go, and wish her luck for me."

"Ok, I will, I'll keep you updated."

Once Lorelai was gone and the excitement of the moment had died down, Rory turned to her grandfather again. "Why did we just lie to Mom?"

"I wouldn't say that we lied, exactly."

"Well, she asked what we were talking about, and you said dessert. I don't remember that coming up in our conversation at all."

"Until you've actually spent some time seriously considering your future options, I don't really see the point in getting your mother's hopes up, so I told a little white lie."

"What about you? Your hopes are up, aren't they?"

"Somewhat. But I raised this topic of conversation with you, so that's ok. I'll be fine with whatever you decide as long as you've thought long and hard about it."

"Even if I ultimately decide that I'm destined to work in a grocery store for the rest of my life?"

"If you were running the store, I don't see-"

"Nope. That position has already been filled. I'm just one of the masses, working a register."

"If that's what made you happy I wouldn't stand in your way." He replied slowly.

"Well good."

"You haven't decided that already, have you?"

"No, I haven't decided anything."

"That's just fine then." Richard nodded before looking over at the doorway. "Yes, Diane? Is anything the matter?" he asked the maid who was hovering there. She silently pointed off towards the dining room. "You'll have to speak up."

"Uh, Grandpa, I don't think she can." Rory pointed out, noticing how terrified the woman looked.

"Should we take this as an indication that dinner is ready?" after a moment Diane disappeared from the room and Richard shook his head. "Well, I suppose that means that we can eat. Shall we?"

"Let's shall." Rory agreed and they stood up, both heading to the next room.

* * *

Later that night, Rory groped around in the darkness, trying to find her phone before the ringing attracted attention from outside. "Hello?"

"Rory, its Mom. Did I wake you?" she glanced over at the clock; it was close to midnight.

"It's ok. I was trying to stay awake for your call. How was it?"

"Amazing, I actually can't believe I did that once. I had a very different view from my position tonight though." Lorelai added.

"How are Sookie and the baby?" Rory asked through a yawn.

"Both resting now, Jackson's standing guard over them. It's adorable. How was dinner?"

"Good. Quiet, but nice."

"Aww, that's good."

"Did Luke freak out?"

"Oh no, he's an old pro at this. Liz on the other hand..."

"She's done the whole birthing thing before. What was her problem?"

"Well, it only just occurred to her that she'd be right back there not too long from now." Rory laughed quietly getting comfy again. "I'll let you get back to sleep. You sound exhausted." Lorelai pointed out.

"I'm fine. So, what did she have? Boy or girl?"

"Boy. I'll tell you all about it in the morning alright? I'll pick you up after breakfast and we can go see them."

"Ok." Rory agreed, stifling another yawn. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Hon."

* * *

"I don't want to alarm you," Jess began, on the phone to Rory the next morning. She was just about ready to go home. "But I stopped by your apartment this morning to see if you wanted to walk over and see the baby but nobody was there. It was kind of early too."

"So?" Rory asked, pushing her feet into her shoes, and glancing around the room one last time to make sure she'd put everything back the way she'd found it.

"So, I don't think your mom slept there last night."

"Well where else would she have slept? Do you think she stayed at Sookie's?"

"I would have thought that, but when I went back home Mom said they all left at the same time."

"So, what you're saying is..."

"My next stop was the diner, and she was there."

"Ok, I've gotta go, can you meet me at Sookie's?"

"Sure. Are you-"

"She's downstairs now, so I've got a few questions I need to ask her."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah," Rory hung up and headed out the door. A few minutes later after saying goodbye to her grandparents, the two of them sat in the car, headed back to Stars Hollow.

"So, do you want the gory details now or after you've seen Davey for the first time?" Lorelai enquired once they were on the road.

"Well I'm not really sure."

"Let me just start you off with this – extra buckets."

"That's great, really. Nice and graphic. I do have a question actually."

"Shoot,"

"Did you stay at Sookie's last night, taking shifts with Jackson, watching the baby?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I know you weren't home and since you didn't come back to Grandma's..."

"How do you know I-"

"Jess stopped by and nobody answered. If you weren't at Sookie's then I can't work out where you could have been. Did you decide to go help out for the inn's graveyard shift or something?"

"I was at Luke's alright!" Lorelai answered, realising she wasn't going to ge away with keeping the information to herself. "I was really happy and excited and alert after Davey was born and since Sookie needed to rest and Liz was a bit of a mess, Luke was the only one able to stay up with me. We went back to his place and sat up talking for hours."

"Talking? That's all?"

"That's all. We talked about the night Jess was born, the early morning arrival you made and the many hours of delivery it took to get you both here. We hypothesised a little about what it's going to be like when Liz has this next baby."

"And then you fell asleep on separate pieces of furniture way across the room from each other?"

"Then we fell asleep together on the couch." Lorelai corrected. "Much like you and Jess did a few months back."

"Ok, fine. I guess I can accept that. As long as you promise me you didn't leave in the morning without a word after sleeping with him, breaking his heart and ensuring that we have to leave town after a quick baby viewing?"

"I promise I didn't, so we can view the baby for as long as you like."

"Good, coz I told Jess to us here," Rory explained as they came to a stop outside Sookie's house. "And that would be kind of uncomfortable if Luke was currently crying into the pancake batter."

"I can assure you if he is, I am not the cause." Lorelai returned.

"Wow for a new newborn that kid has quite a set of lungs on him." Rory observed as they made their way up to the front porch.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have told you about Bruce."

"I thought they named him Davey."

"They did. Bruce is the midwife slash lactation specialist. And probably the cause of Davey's tears, she's a little scary."

"She-"

"Just wait until you get inside. All will be clear in moments."

"Can I try?" Jess was asking Jackson as he hovered by the man's side, holding out his arms.

"I guess so. Just be really, really careful, and support-"

"Support the head, I know. I got it." Jess took the baby into his arms and every one stayed perfectly still, watching as he calmed Davey down and the baby's cries got quieter and then stopped.

"Wow, looks like we have a baby-whisperer in our ranks." Lorelai observed once she was sure the silence was genuine.

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked from her position on the couch.

"I dunno, I just did that jiggling thing Jackson was doing and... Rory you wanna hold him?" he asked, noticing his girlfriend, frozen by the door.

"Oh no! Not a chance."

"It's ok sweetie, if he starts crying again just give him back to Jess."

"No. I don't go anywhere near babies, especially not ones this new. No, its better if I keep my distance, at least until his soft spot is gone."

"Works for me," Jackson flopped down onto the couch next his wife. "But Jess you are never, ever leaving."

"You'll have to take that one up with Mom and the school board, I think." Jess replied quietly as he handed the baby over to Lorelai.

"Oh, well hello there widdle Davey. You are just too cute. You've got such a widdle nose, ohh, look at that. Look at how adorable you are." Jackson got up from his seat and Lorelai came to sit beside Sookie and the two of them cooed down at the baby for a while as Jess moved over towards Rory.

"So, what did she say?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"They fell asleep. They spent a while reminiscing about us at that age and just fell asleep."

"You believe her?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, it all depends on how Luke is. Did he seem normal to you?"

"Yeah, mostly. Although, I think it was the baby that had him acting just a little off. For the most part he was still being Luke-like though."

"Did someone in here talk baby talk to Davey?" a large woman asked as she came into the room.

"Yikes." Rory whispered, staring at the newcomer she assumed to be Bruce. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes flew to Lorelai.

"Traitors." She muttered, shifting the baby in her arms. "Yes, it was me. Why? Is that bad?"

"Every second Davey's brain is hard-wiring for life. Baby talk can retard his language-acquisition rate. Is that what you want?"

"Absolutely not. I want Davey's brain fully traded," Lorelai replied.

"In five minutes we'll feed." The woman informed Sookie before walking out of the room.

"And on that note, I think it's time I got out of here." Jess announced to the group.

"Ditto," Rory agreed. "Congratulations you guys. Let me know when that destruct button's gone and I'll come spend some time with the kid." The two teens made their way outside and began walking along the street. "So, that was Bruce right?"

"Uh, yeah. We were introduced earlier. She has a very firm handshake."

"Ohh, glad I missed that one. Now I understand why Davey was wailing so much."

"She's a little scary, yeah."

"How are you so ok with babies?" Rory asked, looking at him curiously.

"I just kind of figure I have to be, since there's going to be one at our house soon. They really freak you out?"

"Well, yeah. They're terrifying."

"They're just little people that cry a lot."

"Yeah, they cry and scream and poop and you can break them very easily. They depend on you for every little thing. What about that isn't scary?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"But at least we know that you'll be fine when you're called on for baby sitting."

"I forgot that too." He replied. "So, basically Tristan's theory was correct."

"The one about diaper duty lasting til college?"

"Yeah, until that time, I'll either be at school, working in the diner, or apparently taking care of the newest editions to Stars Hollow's population."

"If Mom was anything to go by you'll have someone to share that last one with."

"She did look very at ease with him, didn't she?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't start with that idea that she'll be the next one to pop out a kid. I don't want to hear it again. Especially not after breakfast with my Grandmother,"

"Was it that bad?"

"No, not really, just, it's a little difficult to take on my grandparents alone."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to do that next week."

"Or anytime again in the foreseeable future," Rory replied, thinking over her conversation with her grandfather the night before.


	51. Secret Thoughts and Talks

AN: I screwed up the dates in the begining, I know that, but I think I had it right during Sookie's pregnancy. Which means, if my math was correct, then I forced Rory, Jess and Tristan, as well as all those other students trapped in the Chilton cafeteria during those lunchtime scenes, to stay in school through their summer vacation. I apologise to them, as it's been quite awhile since I was a student, and I live in a different country (our schools are in session almost all the way through their summer vacation.) Anyway, enjow.

* * *

"She always cried the loudest when you put her down." Lorelai added and Luke shook his head. "She did! I swear, it never mattered who else was holding her, they put her down or handed her off to someone else – near silence. You did it and Rory screamed bloody murder."

"I don't remember that at all."

"Well you should. You were her favourite." He laughed at the idea and Lorelai looked over at the VCR to check the time. "I should probably go, I do believe this is what got me into trouble last week," she observed, "Although, come to think of it, isn't it supposed to be the parent that gets mad at the kid for staying out all night?"

"You don't have to go." Luke told her. "You could stay longer, if you want."

"If I don't go now, Rory will rake me over hot coals. As will half the town, I'm sure, because I'm being such a bad influence."

"Rory's studying with Jess. She's probably on her way home now, and when she gets there she'll just assume you've gone to bed."

"Will I appear in the morning in this scenario?"

"I think that's when she's going to decide to call the editor of the Stars Hollow Gazette with a story about alien abductions."

"Oh, that could make this little town very famous."

"Taylor will finally get the exposure he's always dreamed of, scientists come examine Kirk; everybody wins."

"And to think it could all start with us." Lorelai mused, a grin forming. "Ok, you've convinced me. But if we're... accidently falling asleep here again, can I at least get a blanket this time?"

"I think I can do better than that." Luke replied, taking her hand.

* * *

"I need coffee to continue this." Jess decided throwing down his book. "You want one?" he asked, getting up from the couch.

"Definitely," Rory replied, dropping hers as well.

"Be right back," he leaned down to kiss her before leaving the room. Rory waited a moment before leaning down and pulling her bag from the floor. Bringing out a booklet she stared at the cover for a few seconds.

A part of her wanted to look, and learn about what was inside, but there was another part equally as reluctant.

Finally the eager side won out and she flipped through a few pages before settling on one, covered in a list.

_There are so many options,_ she thought, her eyes going up and down the page a few times. _How is anyone supposed to make these decisions?_

"Mom went shopping before she left," Jess called out, still in the other room. "You want some Mallomars and Pop tarts?"

"Sure," Rory replied, slamming the booklet shut and pushing it back into her bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming back in and placing the coffees and food down in front of Rory.

"Nothing, just, going over my notes. I thought I had extra stuff from History," she added, as an explanation for why her bag was so close by, "but I guess Tristan must've stolen it."

"You weren't just reading something?"

"Other than notes..?"

"Because, you know, if you're writing a novel, and that's what you were looking at you have to show it to me. I showed you mine, you have to show me yours; it's only fair."

"I'm not writing a... No. If you must know, I was writing a letter. To you,"

"Oh, it's not a Dear John letter is it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just don't think I can be in this if you're going to up and leave for Harvard in two years."

"Did you go out for Drama Club?" Jess asked, smirking. "Because you should; your acting is going to waste just being used on me and clueless parents."

"But seriously, what's so special about it? Isn't the whole point of college to get as far away from your crazy over-bearing parents as possible?"

"For some people it's that, others like having any old excuse to party while I hear some even enjoy the educational aspects."

"So why Harvard then? I mean, there are far better party schools out there, Texas, Alabama..."

"Exactly how far away from home do you expect me to go after I read this letter?"

"I'm just making sure you know your options. I mean this town is nuttier than a jar of peanut butter so it would make sense that you'd want to run like hell."

"You forget, I actually enjoy living here." Jess replied, "But I don't know, it's just always been Harvard."

"Well what about Oxford?"

"Oxford?" he couldn't even try to stop himself from laughing at that.

"Yeah, I bet you could get in, they'd love you. But, if it's a question of you going to an Ivy there's always Cornell. Or Penn. I think Penn is as far from here as you can get while remaining at an Ivy League."

"I don't know. I've just wanted Harvard for as long as I can remember, I don't even really know why it started."

"It does look like a good school," Rory conceded. "I can definitely see you there, even without the thousand photos."

"Well, what about you? Have you given any thoughts to-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. No thoughts. There's never been any point. I've only just scraped through with a passing grade each year, until this one."

"Yeah, but that was because you were trying to show you didn't care, and you didn't need school. You've given up on that idea now though, so why not give up on pretending you couldn't get into a good college if you tried? Maybe not Harvard, or Yale but what about Stanford? It's a good school too. Or Berkley you could fall in with a very interesting crowd out in California."

"Too much sun," Rory shook her head. "No. I think, for now, I'll just concentrate on graduating while actually putting in effort. At the very least the Chilton diploma should put smiles on everyone's faces."

"I guess that will have to do." Jess agreed a little disappointed he couldn't change her mind.

"In order to do that, I'll have to keep studying I think." Rory replied, reaching for her book again.

"Don't underestimate the importance of a good night's rest."

"Why, Mr. Mariano, are you trying to corrupt my scholastic good-girl routine?" Rory asked, batting her eyelids and going for a look of pure innocence.

"Well of course not. That would be very bad."

"I won't tell if you are," Rory told him, throwing her book aside and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

"Ok, now I really, really have to be getting home." Lorelai decided later that night, sitting up, holding a sheet against her body and pulling her hair back from her face.

"But what about the alien abduction story?" Luke reminded her, looking up at her from his pillows. "Taylor getting his fame,"

"I'm sure we can still make that work, somehow. But if I don't go now then Caesar will show up soon, open the diner, the kids will most likely be down there, along with everyone else in town, and then we would have some 'splanin' to do."

"Only if you walked in wearing no pants," Luke replied. "But I have coffee up here so you would have no reason to go down there and do that.

"When did you get coffee up here?" Lorelai asked, amazed.

"A little while after Rory moved out. She insisted. Although I'm not sure why, she lived here for months and going downstairs to get it wasn't a problem then."

"She's some kind of genius, that daughter of mine."

"I think I'd have to agree with you on that. She has her moments."

"You're trying to distract me!" Lorelai realised, swatting at Luke as he attempted to pull her back down to bed.

"How am I doing so far?"

"Well it almost worked, but I'm serious, Luke. I can't stay."

"Well ok, but, I just... you know I didn't have that planned or anything, right?"

"You didn't? So the mood lighting and the music, that's just a permanent fixture up here, is it?"

"I just mean, when you came over, I wasn't even thinking-"

"Not even a little bit? That hurts."

"I'm serious, Lorelai!"

"No, ok, I know. It wasn't a plan, it just happened. We were very much together once, so it makes sense this happened, right?"

"Yeah, right,"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm just wondering what we're supposed to do now."

"Traditionally, if I were able to stay, since this is your home, I think you're supposed to make me coffee, maybe something to eat and-"

"Are we going to be reduced to sneaking around now like a couple of teenagers?"

"That could be fun, couldn't it?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather not find out."

"Ok, well, just this once then, I promise, I'll go home and we'll act normal. But after that, I won't make you act like you're sixteen."

"I'd appreciate that." She leaned down and kissed him, but before she could pull back and stand up, Luke grabbed hold of her hand, keeping her with him.

"Luke..."

"No."

"I have things I need to do."

"No." He closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

"Looks like the aliens really did stop by Stars Hollow," Lorelai muttered, settling back under the covers. "I'm so going to be grounded when I get home."

* * *

Tiptoeing across the living room floor the next morning, Rory jumped nearly a foot into the air when the front door opened behind her. _I could have stayed an extra five minutes,_ she thought, _and avoided the first ever break and enter attempt in Stars Hollow's history._ She spun around to confront the intruder and furrowed her brow as she watched her mother trying – unsuccessfully - to sneak in.

"Where have you been?" Rory demanded. "I've been up all night, worried sick-"

"When did you really get in?" Lorelai countered, putting her shoes and purse down.

"About thirty seconds ago."

"So I guess we're both grounded."

"Or we could just call it even, forget this ever happened?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm guessing you haven't had a chance to make any coffee yet?"

"What, Luke didn't have even one cup to spare? What's he gonna do when all those pesky customers come in today, desperate for a caffeine boost?"

"Ok, I'll make my own." She started to make her way towards the kitchen and Rory continued to her room, returning a few minutes later as the smell of coffee filled the apartment. "Doesn't Jess ever have any supervision over there? I mean, I know he's the perfect angel child, and everybody trusts him with their lives, but how is it you two are constantly able to arrange these sleepovers?"

"Liz and TJ are at that fair in Worchester till tomorrow night, Babette was supposed to look in on him during the night, but she called in a panic, around eight o'clock, it seems their new kitten, Peaches went missing, but before we could get out the door she yelled out that Peaches had been found, hiding in the couch cushions. Guess she forgot about her neighbourly duties after that. And we didn't plan this, we were studying and-"

"And you fell asleep, yeah; I think I know how that one goes."

"Well, what about you? Reminiscing about babies again?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds very much like what we were doing. So, I was thinking of going over to see Sookie. You want to come with me after we get something to eat?"

"Bruce didn't come back again did she?"

"No, Bruce has moved on to help some other woman birth her baby. It'll just be the Bellvilles."

"Ok, yeah, sounds good. I'll just go change."

"Meet you back here in ten." Lorelai replied and they split up, each moving off to prepare for the day.

* * *

Lorelai put her coffee down and looked at Sookie, sitting on the other side of the kitchen table. Rory was in the living room watching the baby, but still staying a safe distance away from him. Lorelai had been poking at one of the muffins she'd brought over from the diner for the last few minutes as they chatted about little things, but she couldn't anymore.

"Sookie I need to tell you something, but I need you to not freak out, ok?" she announced, abandoning the food.

"What is it? I've become one of those disgusting mothers with spit-up on everything and bad hair and constant pillow-face, haven't I? I don't believe this, my son is nine days old. How did this happen so fast?"

"Way to not freak out Sook. No, actually what I wanted to say doesn't have anything to do with you. Well, I mean, it does a little I guess, because you're my best friend, but also it doesn't because you weren't there."

"Wasn't where? Did I miss something important? I'm so sorry, we're just still adjusting with Davey and-"

"You weren't in Luke's apartment last night when we had sex." Lorelai explained, cutting her off. "Were you? Because if you were, I should probably apologise to you, maybe we should take some time, a little distance..."

"You... And he..? You did? Last night?" Sookie managed to get out between gasping for breathe and small squeals.

"Shh! Yes we did."

"Really? Because I am very tired right now, with the baby and I'm in a delicate place, so you should know that if this is a joke, I would probably take it very badly."

"I'm completely serious. This is not a joke. I just wanted to tell you because, well we've all been friends for so long – except for that dark bad time when I was stupid – and I just really wanted to talk to someone."

"Well? How was it?" Lorelai grinned and raised an eyebrow a little. "As good as back when...?"

"Better!"

"Ah! I am so happy for you!" Sookie giggled and Lorelai joined in, picking up her coffee again.

* * *

The next night Rory lay in her room at Luke's apartment, after a particularly long, busy afternoon, too tired to drag herself all the way back to her mom's.

Too tired even, to sleep, it seemed.

She'd been staring up at the ceiling for twenty minutes before deciding to read, but couldn't keep her mind focused on the page and then had returned to the easiest staring contest ever. Although, it was difficult to tell if she was beating the painted plaster, so she gave up on that too.

Her bag from the other night lay on the floor and after a few more minutes she sat up, turned on the light and reached for it, searching for the book that she'd been giving a quick look at while at Jess' house.

The Harvard brochure she'd obtained from the guidance councillor's office was still filled with the same information, and it didn't seem like it would be any easier to distinguish one course and the next. The amazing teachers were still listed with their amazing credentials and the amazing classes they were teaching.

It didn't take long for her conversation with Jess to re-enter her mind and she threw the booklet down. She'd said that college hadn't entered her mind, but the truth was, since that talk with her grandfather, she hadn't been able to stop thinking that maybe, just on the slightest chance that she studied like mad, kept her grades up and passed all her exams, she could actually get somewhere in regards to school.

The apartment was totally silent, as it was the middle of the night and everyone but her was probably sleeping soundly. Pushing back the covers, Rory padded out into the living room, where Luke had a small computer area set up. It had been put there long before she came along, for Jess when he was staying over and needed to work on something for school.

Opening a search engine, she typed in Cambridge Massachusetts and located the Wikipedia page. Sitting back in the chair, she scrolled down, looking for education and then prepared to read about the alternatives that were available to those not destined for Harvard but wanting to stick close by.

* * *

See? Rory's being good now! She's thinking, even if she's not sharing the thoughts, but we'll get there. Review!


	52. Busted

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"Rory, I need a pencil." Tristan whispered, sitting across from her in the Chilton library.

"Don't you have your own?" she asked, glancing up at him to glare for a moment.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you for one, would I?"

"Well, I don't have one."

"Then I need a pen or a piece of charcoal or any other writing implement you could offer."

"Except that I'm not offering."

"Come on, I'm begging you here."

"Remind me to kick Miss Ness for partnering us up again, would you?" Rory requested, putting her backpack on the table and pushing it across to Tristan.

"Will do," he replied, unzipping the bag and searching through it, for something to replace his dried up pen with. "What's this?" he asked, holding a booklet, having given up his search for something to write with.

"Uhh... not what you were looking for. Put it back."

"When did you decide you wanted to go to Harvard?" he asked, flipping a few pages. "Coz, I thought you were going to live my dream – escape the clutches of crazy family and avoid college. While I'm forced to take boring lectures for many years and am then chained behind a desk, you'll be off travelling somewhere exotic and making me so jealous that I decide I have no other alternative but to shoot myself."

"Can we skip to that last part now?" Rory whispered menacingly. "Please?"

"Seriously though, how come neither of you mentioned this? It would be nice to be kept in the loop."

"We didn't mention it because there is no we. Jess doesn't know."

"How does he not know? This is his dream school he has to know you're going with him."

"I'm not going with him. It would be virtually impossible for me to go with him, unless my grandparents got together – both sets – and bought a new astronomy building and a football field or something. Probably more than that. I was thinking about it, for about a second, but then I realised that fact and moved on to a slightly more visible reality."

"Boston University?" Tristan read off one of the sheets Rory had printed from the web.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't really know just yet so, you can't say anything to Jess, ok?"

"Well why not? I'm sure he'd be pretty happy about it."

"Yeah, he probably would. And then when something goes wrong and I don't get in anywhere, what then? I mean, I've only just started thinking about this, so I'd have to work my ass off in order to make it happen which I'm fine with but the less people that know about this, the better, until I'm sure there's actually a chance, so please don't say anything to anyone, ok?"

"Alright, alright, I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you." Rory grabbed her things and pushed the booklet as far down into her bag as it would go before returning to her reading, making a mental note to put it somewhere in her room so this didn't happen again.

"Rory?"

"What?" she hissed, glaring over at Tristan again.

"I still don't have a-"

"Here!" she tossed her own pen across the table at him and turned to rummage through her bag for a spare.

* * *

A few nights later at Liz and TJ's, after everyone had finished dinner and retired to the living room, Jess had volunteered to do the dishes. Rory opted to help him, rather than sit in a room full of people so taken with a baby.

Liz came back into the room with Lorelai to get some plates and the pineapple meringue pie for dessert. As she headed for the door behind Lorelai, she stopped before she got too far and turned back.

"Rory, if you're planning on staying the night, I'd like a little heads up, ok?" She asked. Jess dropped the plate he was rinsing in the sink and it made a loud clattering sound as Rory stood perfectly still, biting her lip not sure what to say, or if there was anything at all to say "Yeah, I know. I've known for a while now," She explained and Jess' face paled while Rory was trying to decide if she should make a break for it.

"I had hoped you would come to me so we could talk about it," she continued to her son, "but I realised that's not going to happen. I just hope that you know what you're doing. You both know where sex can lead you, right? Right here!" Liz pointed to her own pregnant belly before turning to indicate where Sookie and Lorelai were fussing over Davey in the living room, where thankfully, everyone else was out of earshot. "And then there; kids are great, they are, don't get me wrong. I never regretted having you, and I'm sure your mom didn't either." She added, for Rory's benefit. "But it's hard, especially at the age you're at now, we should know. I just want you to remember that, please, and be careful, because I know I can't stop you, just... Be careful." The two teens nodded mutely and Liz lifted the stack of plates she'd put on the table while she'd been speaking. "Ok. Good. Well, I've said my piece, so now I'm going to get my pie."

Rory dropped into a seat once they were alone and Jess just stood by the sink, the dishes forgotten. "Please tell me I imagined..."

"Your mother talking to us about sex? Nope. Sorry. Unless we're both sleeping right now and we're having the same nightmare that did actually happen."

"God! That is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I guess we can be thankful it was just her."

"That's true, if your mom was in here too, that would be... what? Why do you look like that?"

"I don't look like anything." Rory objected, hastilly, trying to change the look on her face.

"Yes you do. What?"

"Mom knows." Rory finally replied. "She's known the whole time."

"How is that possible?"

"She came into the diner that morning and Luke asked her how our night was. Somehow she understood what I needed her to say, and she lied to him for me. But then I had to explain to her. But see how well she's kept it to herself? You didn't even know she knew."

"This is great. I can't ever speak to either of them again. Great!"

"No, it's ok. Really, Mom's been totally cool about it."

"That doesn't matter."

"I didn't really want to tell her, but she dragged me upstairs and started going off at me, so I didn't really have much of a choice. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have told her if I could help it."

"Geez..." Jess pushed a hand through his hair. "At least Luke doesn't- He doesn't know does he?"

"Do you seriously think he would have stayed quiet this long if he did?"

"That's true. We'd be dead right now or possibly locked up in a monastery and a convent."

"Is Luke even religious?"

"No. Well, not really, he's um... nah. But there would definitely be some changes around here, I'm sure."

"Well, we'll just make sure that doesn't happen. Play by the rules and hope that our mothers don't get drunk or stupid and let out things that aren't theirs to tell."

"Yeah, that should be a breeze."

"Hey, don't you guys want any dessert?" Lorelai asked, coming back into the room. "If you don't hurry up it'll all be gone. Apparently your mom has decided that pineapple juice just isn't doing it for her anymore, so she'll probably devour the whole pie if we don't take it away from her."

"We're on our way," Rory replied.

"Ok."

"I don't want to go in there." Jess told her after Lorelai had left.

"They have ice cream in there..."

"Oh man. How do you always know how to control me?"

"Everyone knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"But you already got that."

"Just get in there and eat your ice cream!"

"But we don't have any cones!"

"You'll just have to take that up with your mom. If you can face her," Rory added before walking off to the living room.

* * *

Standing out the front of a class room, Tristan cocked his head to the side and fixed Rory with a look. "You have to tell him." He told her.

"No." She replied, glancing into the room that the Franklin meetings took place in, where Jess was.

"You do." He insisted, pushing away from the wall and moving to her side of the door. "You can't pretend like it's not important, because it is. Just the idea that you're considering it, and trying hard to get there, that should be enough to make your friends and family and especially your boyfriend very happy."

"Shut up!" Rory ordered, Jess was on his way towards the door and she wanted this over before he returned.

"Come on, Rory, just tell-"

"Shh!" she cut him off as the door closed, Jess standing between them.

"Tell who what?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing." Rory told him, shaking her head.

"What's going on? You're both acting very weird." He informed them. "Are you dumping me for him? Is that what it is, the hushed tones?"

"You're being ridiculous. No. Tristan was just being an idiot, but he's going to be quiet now and we'll forget we had this conversation, alright?

"Well, how am I supposed to forget we had it, if I don't know what it is?" Tristan rocked back and forth on his heels, refusing to help Rory end the discussion.

"That should make it easier for you." She took his arm and pushed Tristan to get him to start moving. "Come on, let's go, we're running late to meet up with Lindsay and Lane."

* * *

"What happened to keeping my secret?" Rory demanded, on the phone to Tristan as she made her way up to her mom's apartment later that day.

"I'm sorry, but which secret are we talking about?"

"Like you know anything more about me that everyone else doesn't. You know what I'm talking about."

"Ok, yes. I know, but did I say anything to Jess? Think about it, did I even drop any hints?"

"He knew something was going on, by the time you left, they all did. And thanks to all the weird looks you were giving me, he now thinks you're in love with me!"

"Really? Did he say that?"

"Tristan!"

"Oh, look, this is your fault, ok? If you didn't have that stupid catalogue in your back pack, then I wouldn't know-"

"Bring your own pens!" Rory interrupted.

"I wouldn't know what you were hoping to get to after Chilton. I've pretty much always hated the idea of going to college, but the way you're looking at it, it actually kind of makes me what to rethink that, and it doesn't look that bad. So, I'm sorry if you don't want Jess to know just yet, but I was happy and I wanted him to. If it'll make you feel better though, I'll stay quiet."

"Where have I heard that before?" Rory muttered, turning a corner and finding Taylor Doose nearing their door.

"I promise this time I will respect your wishes."

"Good to hear. Now I have to go and deal with another annoyance." She told him before ending the call. "Taylor!" she called out as he pulled a key from his pocket.

"Oh, hello there Rory,"

"This has to be a violation of our rights," she told him, walking over to stand beside him. "How do you have that?"

"I own this building, and I'm well within my rights to conduct surprise inspections. I'm a busy man, if your mother doesn't see fit to return my phone calls, then she'll just have to deal with this."

"But- she's been busy, so very busy."

"Well what about you then? You were too busy to pick up the phone also?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for a spare key.

"Just hang on, hang on. At the very least, let me open the door, we're the ones that live here. I'm sure this is illegal."

"Have it your way young lady, but this inspection will take place. Today."

Rory glared as she snatched the key off him, and opened the apartment door. Stepping inside they both stopped short.

Rory had been worried that the second Taylor stepped foot in the apartment he would begin raving about the mess, but instead, his attention was focused solely on the couple on the couch. He didn't see the magazines littering the coffee table, the books piled all around the living room floor, the dirty dishes stacked in the sink or the many coffee cups scattered about.

All he saw was the two people engaged in a lip lock.

"Well I never - ! This is just... unacceptable behaviour! And in front of an impressionable young lady as well," Rory couldn't help but laugh at his calling her impressionable but then she refocused on Luke and her mom and grimaced.

"Ugh, so gross..." she muttered tearing her eyes away and reaching for a few items of clothing strewn over the arm chair and throwing the bundle towards her room. "You guys, you might want to put the kibosh on that; we have company."

"Oh! Um, Taylor, hi," Lorelai exclaimed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she and Luke shifted apart "I wasn't expecting... Did... Hi. Did I know you were coming?"

"If you had answered one of the many phone messages I left you, then this visit wouldn't have been such a surprise to you, and you would have appeared much more appropriately, I'm sure."

"Sorry, we just... can I get you a drink of anything?"

"No. That's quite alright. I think I'll just head back to the market for now. But I'll be back. Tomorrow at ten am sharp. So please make sure that you're ready for inspection when I arrive."

"Of course. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai replied, following him to the door as Rory sat back in a chair, grinning at the embarrassed looks on the adults faces. "You couldn't have given us a little warning?" Lorelai demanded, turning around to glare at her daughter.

"Sorry, but I didn't realise that you were... coupling up here. Next time I'll barricade the door to keep him out so that instead of actually having to see the two of you together he gets some crazy idea about you forcing me to stand guard while you're 'together'"

"Oh, yeah, honey. That sounds great. Thanks." Lorelai returned her tone as sarcastic as Rory's. She turned to look at Luke who hadn't said a word the entire time Rory had been home. "How are you doing over there? Still breathing?"

"Oh, I'm just... Staring at my shoes and trying to pretend that didn't happen."

"Oh forget it, I've seen you guys do this heaps. And you're always walking in on me and Jess doing the same, so-"

"Taylor has never and I mean never seen us do that. And we were teenagers the last time we were together, probably as irresponsible as you and Jess, so it would have made more sense that he caught us then, but not once did he ever see that. I can't believe that just happened."

"We weren't that bad," Lorelai disagreed.

"Well, just think, that's something he can cross off his things-to-see list." Rory added, "I'm sure there's a tonne more things he's yet to find that he's been searching for. You guys probably just helped him earn a trophy that he most likely bought himself a while back. So you should be proud."

"Oh, yeah, now I feel a whole lot better."

"Glad I could help." Rory smiled at Luke as she headed for the kitchen and then with a cup of coffee in hand, moved on to her room. "You can carry on now, but if you plan on upping the rating, please move it behind closed doors. I am, after all, an impressionable young lady."

* * *

Walking along the bridge, Rory smiled and stopped as Jess came from the other end. They sat down in the middle and each waited for the other to start talking.

"Just so you know, Tristan was really just being dumb today." She began. "And it's my fault, but he's promised to stop it. I thought I should tell you about it anyway."

"Ok,"

"For a little while now, I've been thinking that college actually sounds pretty great. The night Davey was born, my grandpa talked to me about it and since then, I've just... It's stayed in my mind and I actually did a little research."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have lied to you," Rory nodded, "but I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet that I was thinking of my future. Because I thought that it would just make everyone keel over with laughter."

"Well, what changed then?"

"Tristan busted me. He found the information I had in my bag and that's why he was acting so weird earlier, he was trying to convince me to tell you this afternoon. I didn't want to but I came down here to think about it, and, well, you know the rest."

"Ok. So where are you in your thinking?"

"Boston University,"

"That's a good school."

"Not as good as Harvard, I know, but it is good and it's close to you and-"

"I haven't gotten in yet. I haven't even applied."

"Those are just formalities." Rory waved away his comment. "I'm going to have to put in a lot of work and hope like hell that my time at Chilton is enough to make up for the last couple of years in New York,"

"You've been working really hard, it may just work."

"I hope so." She nodded and then a smile formed on her lips. "Oh, do you want to hear about what happened when I got home today?"

"Sure,"

"Taylor was trying to get in to make an inspection, and when I let him in Mom and Luke were on the couch, being incredibly disgusting and making out. He was horrified and I was slightly sickened, but it was fun to see his face." Jess laughed as Rory continued to explain how the conversation had gone.


	53. Birth Plans, Babysitting & Boat Building

AN: Can you guys remind me to nevereverevereverever go back in time an write a fic altering Luke and Lorelai's history? Coz trying to keep all the dates straight (like when his parents died and when they met and all that suff) is so confusing and it's driving me nuts! That'd be great, thanks.

* * *

"Rory, what are you doing?" Luke asked, coming to stand in front of her on the other side of the counter where she stood, leaning over a book, completely oblivious to the customers all around the room, as she tried to memorize everything on the pages before her.

"Well, gee, Luke I would have thought you'd recognize the gesture." She replied, looking up and rolling her eyes at him. "Your nephew is constantly doing this, and you spent what I'm sure were many sleepless nights hoping I'd pick up a book. It's called-"

"As nice as it is to see you applying yourself in your school work, and so very often these last weeks, I might add, could you maybe postpone it tonight, at least until after the dinner rush is over? I'd really like a hand here."

"If you can live with me flunking out and getting a scary lecture from Charleston, fine."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now, take those over to the table by the door, and see if that couple in the corner are ready to order, will you?"

"On it." She grabbed the plates from the window and headed off to fulfill her duty. A few minutes later after making sure all the customers had what they wanted, the two of them met up at the counter again. "Maybe you shouldn't have given Jess the night off if you need help so desperately." Rory commented, leaning against the bench beside him. "You wouldn't have so many problems if he were here."

"The only problem I'm having is with an obstinate employee and Jess doesn't have the night off, he's over at Sookie's taking care of the baby so she and Jackson can have a night out,"

"Oh, that's right, he's sucking up so that you guys will all get together and buy him a car for Christmas. Genius!"

"Go and study someplace, ok? I'm sure you'll get more done upstairs."

"But what about-"

"Caesar can help me out here for a couple minutes, everything's under control, go,"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rory grinned, grabbing her book and flying up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't stay long," Luke explained, two hours later, entering his sister's house and removing his jacket. "I left Rory to close up. I had to drag her away from her studying and I'm sure she'd like to get back to it."

"Rory?" Liz asked, leading him back to the kitchen.

"Yeah,"

"Rory Gilmore?" she checked again, sure she'd misheard him.

"You sound very surprised, but I can assure you, she's been very interested in school work lately. But she won't tell me what's going on."

"Huh, well, maybe she's just had enough of the speeches that the less than wonderful students get and she's decided she wants the Honor Roll."

"I'm sure that's it. So, what am I doing here?" Luke asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. TJ sat across from him, grinning a little oddly.

"Well, we have something very important to tell you. And we have to do it quick, coz TJ's about to leave for work."

"Let's see, you've already gotten married, and I heard you were pregnant a few months back, so either you're moving or you just found out you're having twins," he replied.

"Oh! Twins! Wouldn't that be amazing? Twice the amount of cute little toes and adorable outfits, aww,"

"You never told me we were having twins, Lizzie," TJ reminded her.

"No, because we're not." She explained recovering from her excitement over the idea. "No, Luke we found a doula."

"A doula. What's a doula?"

"Her name is Sandy and she's going to help me through the birth. Right here,"

"What?" he asked completely shocked.

"We're skipping the hospital," TJ explained. "Doing it here like Sookie did."

"You're having the baby in your bed too?"

"No, no, in the living room,"

"Why? You were practically catatonic watching Sookie. And when you had Jess you almost broke my hand. Lorelai actually finished the job for you, why would you do this?"

"Giving birth is supposed to be a meaningful experience and hospitals are so clinical and impersonal. Plus, remember the infections?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "I remember the infections. And you're ok with all this?"

"Sure! Why not?" TJ asked, getting up from his chair. "It's not like I have to actually do it." He added, "I gotta go babe."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." She turned to kiss him goodbye and he leaned down to kiss her stomach before moving towards the door.

"Good to know you're on board with this buddy." He added to Luke.

"Ok, so what, are you going to have baby pagers too and get everyone there to witness your miracle?"

"No pagers, well, TJ's getting one, but that's it. And given the way the kids reacted when Davey was born, I doubt they'll be interested, but I do want you there."

"Why not? I've been though all this before, I'll probably be qualified to deliver the next one all by myself at this rate."

"I think there's a little more involved in getting qualified. But sure, delivering your own baby would be a really good story to tell."

"My – What?"

"Relax. You're not having a baby. As far as I know anyway. I just figured it would make sense for Lorelai to be next and since you're with her-"

"No."

"Luke, I was only-"

"Not happening. No. End of discussion!"

"Ok, ok, I'll let your girlfriend know not to get her hopes up." Liz joked.

"I don't know why I talk to you." Luke muttered.

"Because Mom and Dad made you, remember? I was five and you were six and you decided I was too annoying so you got this genius idea to mail me to Litchfield or Bridgeport, but they stopped you and made you apologize and promise you would try and get along with me and talk out any problems we had."

"If only I'd found those extra stamps before they came back from the neighbors…"

"Oh shut up! You know you would be lost without me.

"I need to get back," Luke said, standing up and taking a few steps towards the back door. "Did you get the porch light changed?"

"Yes, TJ did that a couple of days ago." Liz replied as he flicked the switch to check it was working correctly. "You know, you don't have to worry about us so much anymore. We have someone here to protect us and provide for us, we're all set. Not that we were completely reliant on you before."

"No, I know, I don't have to, but I'm still going to, you know that. And you should also know this lock is crap." He informed her, fiddling with the door knob and inspecting the mechanism.

"Well, tell that to the guy who put that lock on. Oh, wait a minute that was you."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get a better one and replace it some time this week."

"What did I just say?"

"That I put a crappy lock on your door?"

"You said that! You don't have to do this, Luke. I'll ask TJ."

"It's fine. I've got time and this way you won't have to bother him with it."

"Well I don't want to bother you with it either." Liz replied, but Luke didn't answer. He was standing halfway through the door and staring at the garage. "Luke?... Hello?"

"Sorry, Liz, what were you saying?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I said I don't want to bother you."

"You're not a bother. Now go sit down and rest. Look after my niece alright?"

"I will but you have to promise you won't spend every spare second you have this week over here fixing up my crappy house."

"I'll see you later Liz." Luke replied, walking through the house towards the front door.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Make sure you elevate your feet!" he called back before closing the door.

* * *

Around the same time Jess walked into the diner and collapsed at the table Rory had taken over with all her books. She glanced up at him for a moment, trying to suppress a smile.

"How'd you go?" she asked, he slumped forward in the chair, dropping his head onto his arms on the tabletop.

"Babies are exhausting!" he announced.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And don't be all like 'everyone knows that and always has,' because I'm tired and I don't care."

"Ok, I will not point out the obvious. But tell me, aside from the exhausting, how was it? Are you all prepared now to take care of your little sister?"

"Oh, God. They aren't going to expect me to do midnight feedings are they?"

"Well, I highly doubt that, at least until she's moved onto a bottle."

"That's good to know. It wasn't that bad, I guess. But this was the first time Davey's been away from both his parents, so it was… eventful."

"He cried the whole time, didn't he?"

"The second they were out the door! I didn't think he would ever stop, and I was this close to calling my mom or yours or Luke, even, but then he finally fell asleep and then it was just a matter of waiting for Sookie and Jackson to get back.

"Can I get you a coffee? Will that help?"

"I don't think it will." Jess replied, shaking his head solemnly.

"Wow, you must have had a big night. Ok, two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows coming up." Rory announced closing her book and heading for the next room. Jess pushed himself up from his chair and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter

"I can't believe they're having a baby at our house." He said watching Rory move around getting the drinks ready.

"I thought you were ok with all that. You're even preparing yourself for big brother duty by babysitting Sookie's kid. What happened?"

"No, no, I'm fine that there's going to be a baby. But they're having the baby _at the house_. Mom told me just before I left that she wants to do it in the living room!"

"What is wrong with her? And Sookie and I'm sure, for some strange reason, the next five or so other women who get themselves knocked up in this crazy town? There are drugs that were specifically invented to ease the pain of childbirth, why are they just disregarding this and hanging out at home to have their kids? There are hard working people all around the world who have been tortured, studying these things, what's the point of them even getting up in the morning if everyone just decides to abandon the great tradition of going to the hospital?"

"I have no idea how to answer that." Jess replied tiredly.

"Well, all I can say is that if I'm ever in that position, they're going to have to dope me up to high heaven."

"I'm sure that somewhere, some exhausted caffeine addicted student just sighed with relief, feeling as if one day, their work will be useful to someone."

"Yeah, well, if all the crazies here won't take advantage of it, someone should. Even if it won't be for another billion years,"

"That's very considerate of you."

"I think so. Let me know when the joyous event will be taking place, will you? That way I can make sure I'm as far away as humanly possible. This may involve borrowing Mom's car or Luke's, but I doubt they'll miss it, seeing as they won't need it to drive to the hospital."

"Oh, don't worry I'll be right beside you."

"Great. We can hide and pretend it's not happening together."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then when it's all over and the baby's all cleaned up, you'll go in, pick her up and terrify me, while amazing all the others with your weird natural abilities once again."

"Here's hoping. Although, there is every chance that this one may not like me,"

"Yeah, right. She's your own flesh and blood. Why would she not like you?"

"Because she's my own flesh and blood,"

"Oh, that's just stupid." Rory objected, handing over a mug.

"Thank you very much for being supportive,"

"No, I mean, I'm pretty sure that when babies are first born, they like just about anyone who holds them and feeds them and keeps them comfortable. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"For the first month at least,"

"Yes, because they begin to identify everyone as the enemy and scream and cry the second they're left alone with someone after thirty days."

"I swear, he was! That first couple of times I held him, it must have just been a fluke."

"Or maybe, he just wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy."

"At least they had a nice time." Jess replied.

"Did you tell them about your freak out?"

"No, I just said it all went fine and he fell asleep."

"Well you know, that just means they'll think you're ok to help out any time they need."

"And I'm sure I will be, as long as we can ease Davey into it a little more."

"Oh, well, that's good. As long as you've got a plan,"

* * *

"Is that Luke's truck in the driveway?" Jess asked his mother as he crossed the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge a couple of days later.

"Yes."

"Well, where is he? Was he taken?"

"He's in the garage," Liz replied shortly, keeping her eyes trained on the back yard.

"Taking more stuff out of his boxes?"

"He's looking at the boat."

"But he never looks at the boat. He avoids that thing every single time he's in there. When you had it moved there he was so angry, he wouldn't even go near the garage. I'm pretty sure last October was the only time he's ever been in there."

"Well he's there now, but when he comes in, I don't want you to do or say anything to spook him or make him think-"

"We're spying on him?"

"We are not spying. We are simply keeping an eye out, because we're concerned."

"You can claim that, but I'm pretty sure if he comes in and finds you hovering near the window he's going to suspect spying."

"Oh shush!"

* * *

Luke stood in the garage a few feet back from the boat his father had begun building when his children were just entering their teens. He'd not had a lot of time to work on it, and so he hadn't gotten far in the two years before his wife died, and then he abandoned the project. But he continued to pay a neighbor, Mrs. Thompson, for the use of her garage where he was keeping it.

After his death, Luke and Liz had discussed what they would do with their father's possessions, and decided that the boat could be sold off to someone who had the time and inclination to finish it.

For eleven years though Liz had kept it, Luke wasn't aware of that for six whole years, he didn't find out until a few days after she moved into her new house.

_1996..._

"_I'm going to take this stuff to the garage," Luke decided, picking up a box of his father's belongings, things that Liz hadn't wanted to get rid of after he'd died. Sookie watched sadly, he had meant a lot to all of them, everyone in town, really and even now, it was still sad to see his things._

"_No." Liz objected. "That's ok."_

"_Well, what, do you just want to keep it here on you kitchen table for the next twenty years?"_

"_I'll find somewhere for it later, Luke, don't worry about it, just rest for a minute." They'd been moving boxes and furniture all day long, some of the things Luke had kept at the house were stacked by the door waiting to be moved somewhere more permanent._

"_It's fine Liz. I don't mind taking this stuff out the back. My stuff can go there too. I'll see if I can do anything about the door as well, it looks weird."_

"_It's jammed, lust leave it. Please."_

"_Why didn't you have them fix that before you bought the place?"_

"_I forgot?"_

"_Well, whatever, I'll go see if I can do anything, but I might have to come over later with some tools. It'll just take a minute."_

"_Luke -!"_

"_What's the big deal?" Sookie asked as Luke stepped down from the porch._

"_He can't go in there." She hissed._

"_Why?"_

"_He just can't... I have to stop him. Come on." They raced out the door but were too late to stop him from opening the double doors._

"_What is this?" Luke demanded, turning around, having heard them coming up behind him._

"_It... it's Dad's boat."_

"_Why is it here? I thought we told Mrs. Thompson to get rid of it years ago."_

"_Yeah, we did, except I didn't think that was a good idea. So I went back and asked her to keep it there until I could find somewhere else to put it. Now I have somewhere, so..."_

"_We talked about this Liz. Dad hadn't touched it in years, what's the point in keeping it?"_

"_I thought you might... one day, maybe you'd like to finish it?"_

"_Well I don't."_

"_Not now, but you never know-"_

"_He was the one who wanted to build a boat and he gave up on that after... I don't need a boat, I don't want a boat. We decided together we would get rid of this,"_

"_Luke, please calm down! We've been working all day, and we're all tired. That was an awful time for all of us. And I just didn't think we should have been making any big decisions at the time."_

"_It's been six years Liz. He's been dead six years. I'm sure I can make decisions now, and I could before too. I want nothing to do with this boat. But you go ahead and keep if you want. Maybe when he's older Jess will feel like staring at it every once in a while just like Dad did."_

"_Luke don't! Can we talk about this, please?"_

"_Why? I already told you what I wanted, but you ignored that, so what 's the point?" He turned and stomped away, leaving the other two standing in the garage, stunned._

PRESENT DAY

Luke took a few steps forward until he could touch the side of the boat and stood silently remembering his father. He'd been building the boat so he could take his family out on a vacation, so he could take his wife away for a while, because she loved the ocean. But then she had died and he'd given up the idea, but hadn't been able to completely give away what he'd worked on. So instead he continued to pay for the storage space until he died.

In all the years that Liz had owned her home Luke had avoided the garage as much as possible since that day he'd discovered that she'd lied to him and had Mrs. Thompson keep the boat. The last time he'd seen it had been when he was trying to prepare a gift for Rory's birthday the previous year, and it had been over a year since she and her mother had been involved in his life again.

Running his hand over the wood, Luke made a decision before turning and walking towards the house. Just as he suspected, his little sister was sitting in the kitchen, flipping through a magazine as if she hadn't even noticed he was there. But he knew that was untrue.

"Hey, Liz, I was thinking, if you don't mind me being around a little more, I might finish off the boat and see if I can find a buyer. Free up some space out there for you."

"What do I need space for?" Liz asked, keeping her face hidden behind the magazine, probably so she could conceal a huge grin. "I've never used the garage for anything but keeping the boat in,"

"Yeah, well, maybe Jess'll want to start up a rock band one day and they'll need somewhere to practice."

"Oh, I hope not. I know he loves music, but he's completely tone deaf. The day that boy picks up a guitar or steps in front of a microphone-"

"All the dogs in town will try to kill themselves?" Jess finished coming out of his room.

"Oh, um... Honey, I-"

"It's not my fault you know, I inherited Dad's lack of musical talent. And your side of the gene pool didn't do too much to help me out either, but it's ok, I'll survive."

"You have a lot of other talents, anyway,"

"Yeah, sure. So, why are we hoping I don't want to realize my dream of playing bass?"

"I was thinking of finishing off the boat so we could get it out of there," Luke explained and Liz shot her son a 'keep quiet' look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you want, I thought maybe you'd give me a hand."

"Uh, sure. I guess I could give it a go."

"Great, well, I should probably-"

"Give me a lift to the diner so I'm not late for work and in trouble with the boss?"

"Have you ever been in trouble with the boss?" Liz checked. "Coz, I could have a quiet word to him for you."

"Well, no. That's ok. We've had a few issues, but we always manage to work it out."

"Good. If he gives you any trouble though, you tell me and I'll sort him out for you."

"Listen, do you want a lift or what?" Luke interrupted, looking at the two of them, irritated.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there." Jess replied, before heading to the door.

"So, you're sure you really want to do this?" Liz asked, glancing towards the window again.

"Yeah. It's about time, anyway. I should have done it years ago."

"I understand why you didn't though."

"Well I'll be fine. It's just a boat, right?"

"It was Dad's though."

"I know that. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Good. Well, you'd better get out of here, or you... you have no one to answer to, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Kirk would kill me if I weren't there to serve him his lunch."

"That's just coz he loves you so much."

"Don't say that again. Ever!"

"Ok, I'll keep it to myself from now on."

"I'd appreciate that." Luke headed towards the door, following Jess' path out to his truck while Liz stood and walked to the window, staring out into the back yard again.


	54. The Birth And Events Leading Towards It

Ok, so we're going to do a little time-travelling/jumping around here. Please don't be mad at me and I hope it's not too confusing. Please enjoy my attempts to fill in the blanks. By the way, based on the fact that Luke's star sign is Scorpio, I've decided his birthday is November sixteenth.

* * *

One morning in late January, Lorelai stood in Liz's living room holding Doula, cooing at the newborn as she yawned and waved a tiny fist in the air. "You are so sweet, and pink. You're the perfect example of what a baby should be." She told the day old infant.

Liz smiled as she watched the two of them, remembering back to the night her son was born; Lorelai had done the exact same thing at the hospital, only this time around she wasn't pregnant herself.

"You're so good, so quiet. You are going to make your mommy and daddy and big brother very happy if you stay like this."

"If she's anything like her big brother the quiet will only last a week. Max."

"Oh, I know, but still, right now – perfect baby."

Rory caught Jess' eye as hers grew wider with panic and she motioned to the woman, gently swaying in the middle of the room. _She wants one! Do something! Please! _She tried to communicate to him.

"Lorelai do you mind if I try something?" he asked, standing up and reaching for his sister. In the months before her birth he had volunteered a few more times to take care of Davey, even managing to rope Rory in on a few occasions, and had managed to regain the confidence he'd had with the baby during his first day of life.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. Bye Doula, bye-bye." She gave a little wave as Jess settled the baby in his arms and looked up triumphantly.

"I think I do actually have a gift for this." He commented as she lay nestled against his chest, breathing evenly, and looking as calm as can be.

"Well can you stick to practising your skills on the babies already here please?" Liz requested, earning a discreet eye-roll from her son. "I'm far too young to be a grandmother and your sister is by no means prepared to be an aunt, seeing as she already has her tiny hands full trying to master daughter and sister."

"Can do," he replied, bouncing a little to keep Doula happy, before he realised that all eyes were on him. Even Lane had that scary 'he's going to be such a good father' look on her face. "TJ, why don't you take her," he suggested, holding the baby out to his step-father.

"Come here Princess. There's my little girl, hey!" Jess sat back in his seat and Rory shot him a grateful look.

* * *

"What is with all of you guys?" Lorelai demanded as Liz took Doula back later in the week. "You keep taking the babies away from me and looking at each other as if I'm going to rush out and buy one of everything at babyGap. Which is ridiculous; there are two of them, so I would have to get two of everything," catching the look on Liz's face she continued in a rush "That is, if I were that crazy person, but I'm not. I am not!" She insisted.

"I never said you were."

"Your face did."

"I apologize for my face, but all I'm doing is trying to make sure my kid is fed. You can have her back in a sec,"

"Well, that's alright then, but what about the rest of the time?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Sookie has a baby, I have a very new baby, and the last time I had one of these, you also had one on the way. And, I guess it's my fault, coz I freaked Luke out months ago with a stupid joke, but... From what I can tell, Rory's having the same thoughts as him."

"You told a stupid joke," Lorelai repeated slowly, trying to understand, "and Rory's freaking along the same line of thought as... Oh my God! Why would you- How could... Why?"

"I didn't mean to! I completely forgot about it until a few days ago,"

"I don't want to have a baby! I'm still trying to fix the last one I screwed up, although she seems to be doing most of the work there. But I don't want... Oh God! When did this happen?"

"About a month before Jess' birthday,"

"Oh man, I remember that. He was so weird around me but he wouldn't say why. Oh, this sucks!"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just talking and it came out. But you should have seen his face,"

"It was a good one, huh?"

"Oh, definitely,"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that, but now I have to go talk to him and fix it."

"Lorelai I'm sorry. Can I help at all?"

"No, no, I don't think so. It'd probably be a good idea to continue keeping the babies away from me though, I guess. Hopefully if he sees me with them less he'll stop thinking I want one."

"You know what also might help?"

"What?"

"Not saying 'I want one!'"

"I didn't! Did I?"

"You kinda did, yeah."

"How do these things happen?"

"You see a cute baby and even if you know it's a bad idea, a part of your brain just decides that it'd be a great one. And then your mouth takes over. Don't worry about it; no one else was around when you said that, just me and Doula. Talk to Luke; make sure he knows what's going on. Or, not going on."

"Oh boy, I've got a lot to explain. Guess I'd better start thinking up a way to bring this up in conversation, huh?"

"How about just opening with, 'hey Luke, just so you know, I am in no rush to have another baby so you can stop looking like you have a lemon stuffed into every orifice.'"

"That's what that face is!"

"Should I apologise again?" Liz checked, looking a little guilty.

"No, its fine. I should go now though, start practicing my explanations."

"Good luck."

"They're just so cute!" Lorelai gushed, lifting her purse and slipping the strap onto her shoulder.

"Maybe keep that one to yourself until you have him calmed down, ok?"

"Good idea." Lorelai nodded and walked towards the door. "It just figures, I'm possibly the worst mother in the world, and my boyfriend is terrified I want to have his babies, while all I can think is; how could I possibly consider screwing up another innocent child when I still owe a about million billion apologies to my first kid?"

"First of all, you are not Joan Crawford. So you made mistakes, it happens. And second, I'm pretty sure a million billion is a little excessive."

"So, just a thousand then?"

"Maybe just try not to do anything horrible until you pull out the big guns, and mortify Rory at her twenty-first."

"That's a good idea, I guess."

"Now go, talk that silly brother of mine off of that ledge I led him out onto."

"Ah, geez, can't Future-Lorelai take this one?"

"'Fraid not."

"Fine!" taking a deep breath, Lorelai walked out the front door and Liz looked down at Doula.

"Mommy needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, doesn't she?" she asked. Doula just looked up at her, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner and immediately located Luke, before walking over and grabbing a hold of his elbow. "Can I talk to you, please?" she asked, crossing the room to the kitchen with him.

"Ah, I'm kind of busy, can it wait?"

"Probably, but I want the face to go away."

"What face?"

"Your face,"

"You want my face to go away?" Luke asked, confused as Lorelai followed.

"No, not your face, the face you make when I say 'talk' or your sister or Sookie come up in conversation." Luke handed some plates to Lorelai, rather than telling her to leave the kitchen.

"I don't make a face."

"Yes you do. You're making it right now."

"I'm- ok, you wanna talk, we'll talk." He decided, taking the last order from her hand and placing it on a table. "Caesar I'll be back in a minute." He called out before heading up the stairs. "So what do we need to discuss to fix my face?" he asked after shutting the door.

"I don't want to have a baby." Lorelai announced and Luke stood stunned, his jaw hanging open. "I was over at Liz's and I was holding Doula, and I don't remember doing this, but apparently I said I want one." She explained in a rush. "That's what she told me anyway. She also said you were thinking that I would want one sometime soon, but I don't."

"You... don't want to have a baby?" He repeated, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Absolutely not anytime in the near or possibly even distant future. So, can you stop making the lemon face now?"

"Wha- what's the lemon face?"

"It's... you look like your sucking a lemon and you also have a couple extras shoved into places that lemons shouldn't go, and you're really uncomfortable."

"I think I would be really uncomfortable." Luke remarked. "I'll stop, or, at least try to stop, seeing as I didn't realise I was doing it in the first place."

"Thank you."

"How's that?" he asked after a moment of trying to change his facial expression.

"I think there might still be some juice somewhere, maybe on a damaged bit of skin or something, but its better."

"I'm glad. So," he paused for a moment, "you said 'not in the near future.'"

"What?"

"Before. You said not in the near future, which would mean, one day...?"

"Well, I haven't actually thought about it, like sat down and had a long serious talk with my self."

"But if you were to do that?"

"Maybe... someday, a long way off," she replied slowly, watching his reaction. "There's a slight chance that I might consider the possibility of thinking..."

"Someday?" Luke repeated.

"Possibly," Lorelai nodded.

"Well alright then."

"Ok." She nodded again.

"Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes! Yeah, sure, sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep working on a non-citrus related face."

"I'd appreciate that." Lorelai smiled and stood to follow him back down the stairs.

* * *

Rory had been studying while she was supposed to be working again, and so Luke had sent her home. But she left two of her books behind, which just went to show how many she was trying to absorb information from at one time. He picked up the study aides and carried them up to the apartment to leave on her bed until she returned or he chose to go out. _It was my fault anyway,_ he reminded himself._ It was supposed to be her day off. _He'd asked her to fill in because Jess had called and said he was helping out with some stuff at home. Crossing the apartment to his room, Luke grabbed a shoebox from the floor and settled himself on the end of his bed.

He wasn't in the habit of keeping birthday or Christmas cards, but he had held on to the ones that he'd received most recently. Pushing the lid off the box Luke looked through the cards absently. There was a joke about the many, many candles on his cake, a nice, simple 'thanks for being my big brother', a couple of other silly joke cards from friends and then, he came to what was possibly his favourite card of all the ones he'd ever received in his life, (including when he was ten years old and found a crisp twenty in a card from his uncle.)

He wasn't really one for making a fuss over birthdays, (as the card that Jess gave him said, it was becoming more and more of a fire hazard to celebrate each year.) But Liz had, as usual wanted to throw a party, and seeing as it had been a pretty good year, Luke didn't put up too much of a fight. The night of the dinner – somehow he'd managed to talk his sister down from the hoopla she originally had planned – everyone had been eager to hand over their gifts, but Rory had stayed back, waited until everyone was done and their attention was occupied elsewhere, before handing over the plain envelope.

"_What's this?" Luke had asked, turning it over in his hands._

"_It's your birthday, this is my pathetic attempt at a present," Rory explained._

"_You didn't have to do that,"_

"_I__t's the rule.__ You get older, you get a gift. Just, open it later ok?"_

"_I will. Thank you Rory."_

"_Please don't make a big deal out of it. You're a grown man, act your age."_

"_So, no bursting into tears at how touching and thoughtful-"_

"_I'm gonna go get some punch. You want anything?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_Ok, well, I need to get away from you, because you're a very strange person, but, happy birthday." She looked as if she were about to move away but then changed her mind and gave Luke a quick hug before moving to the next room._

_Arriving home later that night, Luke had all but forgotten about the envelope in his pocket. Sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, he carefully opened it. Rory's card was a plain white one with a small water-colour picture of a sailboat on the front, Luke opened it up and set about reading the birthday message Rory had prepared._

_I would have liked to have been able to go out and find an amazing gift for your birthday, but I've been told (and have also noticed for myself) that you're not the easiest person to shop for. This amazing gift that I could never think of and therefore didn't see when I was frantically searching the mall up until yesterday was supposed to be able to express an important message for me, but, as you will have noticed by now, it doesn't exist, so, I guess that means, I'll just have to say it. Or, write it._

_Up until last year, I didn't know how it felt to live somewhere for longer than eight months, at best, to have a secure home. We moved around a lot, and didn't really put down roots anywhere, and I know that I didn't help the situation – mom's struggle to take care of a kid so... interesting as me - and her decision to ask for help didn't sit well with me either, as I'm sure you remember. But I've come to the conclusion that it was the best thing she could have done, for both of us. Because it meant that I got to meet you._

_There is so much that I want to thank you for Luke, you have no idea. But I'm not really sure I could ever find words adequate to cover everything. I just hope you know how grateful I am for everything. I mean, no one else has ever threatened to shove a man's head through a wall for me._

_You may never be truly aware of how appreciative I am for all you've done. For Mom too, because I should tell you I can't remember a time in all my childhood that she was as happy as she is now, here with you. Thank you Luke, enjoy your birthday!_

_Love,_

_Rory._

_The next day when he'd seen her, she'd tried to avoid talking to him, as if she actually believed he would cry or say something embarrassing, but he managed to catch her alone in the kitchen for a moment and gave her a small smile._

"_Thank you for saying all that."_

"_Yeah, well..." she shrugged and ducked out of the room._

And that was all; they didn't bring it up again. But he liked to have the card close by, liked knowing what she really thought of him, even if she would most likely never say it out loud.

Luke put the card back into its envelope and closed the lid on the box, sliding it under his bed, before getting up and returning to cleaning up downstairs.

_

* * *

_

In the days leading up to Christmas, while Chilton was on break, Lorelai had been busy at the inn with all the guests who wanted to enjoy the classic Connecticut inn weather. Coming in to the apartment one afternoon she found Rory on the couch, surrounded by books and an assortment of pens and highlighters. "Ok, I wanna know what's going on here," she decided, as Rory reached for a large coffee cup obviously 'borrowed' from Luke's.

"_What's going on where?" Rory replied, putting the drink down and flipping the page of one of her books before scribbling something on the notepad in her lap._

"_Here, in the Twilight Zone that is my living room. See, my kid is seventeen, she's supposed to be on break from school for a shocking ten days – I know, how can they bare to close the place for that long, right? – but, she doesn't seem to be acting like all the other kids."_

"_Prancing around in the veritable winter wonderland, making snowmen and snow angels, acting as if school will never return?" Rory returned, setting one book aside and picking up another from the floor._

"_Exactly, you want to explain that one?"_

"_Not right this second. I've got a couple more chapters to get through and then Jess is going to come over and quiz me."_

"_Will he be able to tell me what's happening in terms I'll understand?"_

"_Not if he wants to continue walking right."_

"_Ok, well, in that case, I guess I'll just get out of here, let you continue your freakish revision and I'll bring you back some dinner later, ok?"_

"_Sounds great," Rory nodded and reached for a yellow highlighter, as Lorelai moved towards her room to change and then headed out of the apartment again._

_

* * *

_

A few days later Rory walked out of her room, carrying a small stack of papers and stood beside the couch where Lorelai was flipping though the channels.

"_There is officially nothing on that isn't a Christmas movie." Lorelai announced, switching it off._

"It's a Wonderful Life_?"_

"_A classic, I'll grant you, I mean, it's Jimmy Stewart, but I'm just not in the mood."_

"_Well can I talk to you about something then? Seeing as the TV is unable to hold your interest."_

"_Yeah, sure, that's a good idea. What's up?"_

"_Here," Rory held out the papers and Lorelai continued to look at her confused._

"_What's this?"_

"_Just read," Rory instructed, and Lorelai skimmed through a couple before looking up again._

"_Ok, you're going to have to help me out here, what's going on?"_

"_The reason I've been... abnormal lately, studying and making notes and reading everything I can get my hands on instead of acting like all the other kids in town, is because... I want... I want to go to college."_

"_Wow, college?"_

"_I think. I mean, it's only recent and there's no guarantees that I could actually do it, but I'm giving it a shot and Jess and Tristan have been helping me, and I've only got a few more months to try and make this work and then applications will have to go in and it's out of my hands. I just thought... I thought you should know so you don't freak out about me not having a snowball fight or scheming to get you married by Martin Luther King Day or something."_

"_You want to go to college?" Lorelai repeated after a few moments._

"_I knew you would think it was stupid. That's why I didn't want to say anything, but you were all concerned that I wasn't acting like a kid – which, by the way I kind of haven't done in years, so I don't see why now-"_

"_I don't think it's stupid!" Lorelai yelled out and Rory stopped, halfway across the room. "I think it's amazing! Rory, if you want to go to college then I... I'm not sure how we would make that work, but I fully support it, and, I mean, there's financial aid and, if we try hard enough, I bet we could scrape together something to get you a little closer. I'll probably have to talk to my parents, which is going to totally suck, but I do not think this is stupid." She added._

"_You don't?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Well... Good. That's good then."_

"_Yeah," Rory grabbed the remote, turned the TV back on and as she settled into a seat, flicked through the channels before returning to "_It's A Wonderful Life._"_

_

* * *

_

Sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment, Lorelai took the bowl of popcorn he held out and settled back into her seat. "Remind me why we're watching this again?" he requested, sitting beside her.

"_Because it's a great movie!"_

"_But we've seen it before. Together, actually."_

"_Yeah, fifteen years ago! Luke, _St. Elmo's Fire_ is a classic!"_

"_Uh huh. I may have heard that somewhere."_

"_Wait a minute you didn't like this movie did you?"_

"_Now she remembers." He said as if speaking to someone else._

"_I can't believe you don't like this movie! Andrew McCarthy was at the high point of his career, and Rob Lowe, __pretending to play the saxophone was incredibly hot."_

"_Yeah, I seem to remember this exact conversation taking place between you, Sookie and my sister. Didn't like it then, I doubt I'll like it now. But you want to watch it, so put it on, it's fine."_

"_No. It's no fun unless you're into it too." Luke gave her a look as he reached for his drink. "Ok, fine. It's less fun. Don't worry, I'll watch it later at home."_

"_If you're sure,"_

"_Yeah. I wanted to tell you something, actually. I have very important news about Rory."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Well you know how she's been crazy academic girl lately, rivalling even Jess?"_

"_I've noticed."_

"_I found out why that was the other day, and it's very exciting."_

"_Are you going to make me guess?"_

"_No, sorry, just trying to build some suspense here."_

"_Consider it built."_

"_Ok, well, the reason is that she's decided she wants to go to college."_

"_She does? Really?" he asked, taken aback._

"_Yes, and it may be a difficult goal to achieve, but she wants it and she's going to do everything she can to make it happen. And, I just think it's so great, considering, before she moved here, she rarely even wanted to go to school. Don't you think it's great?"_

"_No, I do, yeah. I'm really glad she's got some sort of plans," Luke replied._

"_But?" Lorelai pressed._

"_But this is all very new and sudden isn't it?"_

"_So what?"_

"_Well, so, Jess has been working towards Harvard since... I think it was first grade, but it could have been kindergarten, I'm not really sure."_

"_What does this have to do with Rory?"_

"_He's been heading towards this, preparing for it all this time and-"_

"_And now Rory's muscling in on his dream, right?"_

"_I didn't say that!"_

"_But you were thinking it!"_

"_I just mean – how did we get into a fight about this? This is a good thing, we shouldn't be arguing."_

"_Ugh, I know. I was happy and I wanted you to be happy too, but I guess you weren't as excited about the news as I was expecting and I took it personally, which was stupid."_

"_But I was happy, am. It's great news."_

"_I know. I'm just... there are too many people at the inn, I'm not used to it being so busy there. And Mia was here last year, which was nice too, even if it was still incredibly awkward. For me and just about everyone, me and you especially. So really I should be a lot calmer right now, I don't really know what it is."_

"_It's Liz."_

"_What do you mean? Liz and I are getting along fine. Good, even, some days."_

"_You get along pretty well most of the time, but then something will set her off, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think that baby of hers could be born too soon at all. Any second would be good."_

"_You really think that my current weirdness is because of Liz?"_

"_She accounts for almost all of my weirdness," Luke nodded and Lorelai grabbed a handful of popcorn, thinking about it for a moment._

"_You may be right about that. Well, she's only got about a month left, so everything should be alright soon enough and hopefully I won't yell at you irrationally."_

"_That would be nice." Luke replied, picking up the remote and starting the movie._

"_What are-"_

"_We're watching the movie. You wanted to watch it, and I'm willing to, so just go along with it."_

"_Ok." Lorelai grinned and sat back to watch._


	55. Nightmares On Peach Street

Sitting at the counter in the diner with her chin resting on her hand, Rory stared at the door, waiting for someone to come in and warrant her being there. But the place had been deserted for a little over half an hour, and quiet for some time before that too so she didn't really like the chances.

"What are you still doing here?" Luke asked, coming out of the store room.

"My shift doesn't end for another two-"

"Who cares about that? There's no one here, nothing to do, just go would you?"

"I can't."

"I'll let you in on a little secret – I'm the boss, if I say you can go you can go." Luke explained. "And if you need any time off for assignments or any study groups or anything, let me know and I'll figure out a way to make-"

"She told you." Rory cut him off.

"Who?"

"Mom. About my silly little college fantasy,"

"It's not a silly-"

"Ha! I knew she wouldn't be able to keep that to herself."

"She wanted to share some good news, is that such a bad thing?"

"Well, anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't mind hanging around here until things-"

"Get out!" Luke ordered, pointing towards the door.

"What?"

"Go home. You're fired. Well, no, not fired. Suspended with pay, so just go, will you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Luke shook his head and pointed again. "God, you're seriously kicking me out. Wow! I haven't been banned from anywhere since... well it hasn't happened once here. This is amazing; I didn't think the people of Stars Hollow were capable of something like this. You sure showed me."

"You aren't banned, just not allowed to work unless I'm so desperate I start considering Kirk's standing offer to help out."

"Oh, so you expect me to come back after you've lost your mind? Yeah, I don't see a problem with that." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Rory, would you please go home and study? You have the SAT's coming up soon, don't you?"

"PSAT's. The P is for Practice. They're not actually-"

"Go home, study, pass the PSAT's, and the SAT's and graduate near the top of your class."

"Well, sure Luke, how could I say no to such a simple and kind request?'

"You weren't given the option. Now go!"

"Man, when you want something you don't give up, do you?" he didn't answer, just gave her a look and she stood up. "Ok, I'll go. But I hope you realise that you're forcing me into geometry." Rory explained, dipping below the counter to collect her things.

"I'm ok with that."

"Well as long as you don't mind." She shrugged on her jacket and moved towards the door. "Totally nuts..." she muttered on her way out.

"You'll thank me later!" Luke called out after her.

* * *

"Remember our discussion about my temporary firing?" Rory asked Luke as they were putting everything out on the table for diner two nights later.

"Your what?"Lorelai demanded turning from the fridge.

"I did not fire- would you please try to remember things correctly?"

"Right, sorry, my suspension. Well, I was wondering if we could start that this weekend. Some kids from school are getting together for a two day intensive study session. That's the way Paris put it anyway, and she's running the show, which will suck, but-"

"Banned for the weekend sounds good to me,"

"Thanks."

"Ok, so, can someone please catch me up here? What's going on? Do you still have a job?" Lorelai asked as she brought the food over from the stove.

"Yeah, I think so. I just don't have to go in, and I still get paid, right?"

"Right,"

"Wow, how'd you score that deal?"

"Someone blabbed about a secret conversation about Boston."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry?"

"Whatever."

"Well, at least he didn't say anything for a while, that's good, isn't it?"

"How long have you known exactly?"

"End of December,"

"Oh, good, so you managed to hold that in for, what, a day?" Rory asked, glaring at her mom.

"I think it was at least two, actually."

"Congratulations!"

"Well, anyway, it doesn't matter." Luke cut in. "You've got the weekend to cram and then we'll see where we're at on Monday."

"I think I may like this special treatment," Rory decided.

"Good, because you're one of the only two people who are going to get it,"

"Aww, thanks Uncle Luke!"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're dating my mother, so I should really call you-"

"Eat!" Lorelai ordered.

"Ok,"

* * *

Paris Gellar was crazy.

At least, that was the thinking among most that knew her. She was pushy and mean and could probably intimidate a terrorist if she so desired. But she got things done.

Jess imagined that most of the other kids preparing for the test with a study group would have just cleared some space in their living room and ordered pizza at some point during the day. But with Paris in charge, they had a study room at the school library, reserved for the two days and a detailed plan of how their time would be used, including when they would be breaking for meals and where the food would come from at the appropriate times.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little OCD?" Rory whispered, leaning in towards Jess and Tristan on his other side.

"Shh! If she hears you she'll make you write lines." The blonde whispered back, smirking.

"So, if we're all clear on the proceedings, then we'll begin with vocabulary." Paris informed the group - consisting of her two best friends, their current boyfriend's, as well as Rory, Jess and Tristan - having just summarised what was detailed on page one of the booklets she'd had set out on the table when they all arrived. "If you could all turn to page two," she added, shooting a particularly menacing look at Madeline's boyfriend as he reached for the pencil beside his book and his hand fell away.

Rory settled back as best she could in the high-backed chair that refused to give and began to read.

* * *

Crashing into seats at the diner that evening the three teens seemed to deflate almost simultaneously. Luke couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces as he moved towards them, carrying mugs and a pot of coffee.

"Normally I'd fight you on this, but you guys look like you could use it," he commented, pouring them each a drink.

"Need. Desperately need." Jess nodded.

"What we really need," Rory replied, weakly reaching for her drink, "is for someone to make sure Paris Gellar is bound and gagged sometime during the night, making it impossible for her to continue her tyrannical rule over that study group tomorrow."

"So, productive day?"

"I really hate you for letting me out of work today I just thought you should know."

"I'll make a note of it in my diary. Can I get you anything else, or do you just want to sit here, slowly dying?"

"Fries," Tristan requested, managing to lift his head from the table top for the first time. "A big plate of starchy goodness, and lots more coffee,"

"Coming right up,"

"Look the scholars have returned!" Lorelai announced, coming in and walking over to their table. "How was your day?" she asked them before receiving only incoherent mumbles and groans as a reply.

"They all seem to hate a girl named Paris." Luke informed her, acting as translator, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh, well, of course. I understand that. Remember when we were at school there was that girl... Arizona something? She was awful."

"Yeah, well there are probably a lot of people who aren't very nice, because their parents saddled them with a ridiculous name of a state or country. And they've had to spend years fighting off bullies."

"I cannot believe you are taking her side! She was so mean, to everyone!"

"Not to me."

"That's because she had a crush on you."

"She did not. Did she?"

"She totally did."

"Huh, well, it would have been nice if someone told me that,"

"Hello! Can we get our order please?" Rory interrupted.

"What 'our'? I ordered the fries and the coffee. You just sat there complaining about your hatred for Luke." Tristan reminded her.

"Fine. Luke, can I also have what Tristan's having?"

"Ditto." Jess added, too tired to say anymore.

"Ok, I'm on it. We can continue this discussion later."

"Oh, sure. I'll go home and find her number for you now if you'd like."

"Sounds great,"

"Yeah right," Lorelai muttered pulling out a chair and sitting with the kids. "She really wasn't nice to anyone, but Luke was nice to everyone, so she just... You guys really don't care about this do you?"

"Really don't." Jess agreed.

"Fine. So, tell me about your day. Have your brains been so filled with knowledge that your heads are about to get really big and bald and egg like?"

"I hope not. That would make the next school picture day very unpleasant." Tristan decided.

"Like it's any fun in the first place,"

"Well, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Fries, fries, fries and caffeinated death," Luke announced, putting the plates down along with a full pot of coffee.

"Oh, would you look at that? One mention of Arizona What's-her-name and he forgets all about his girlfriend. Where's mine?"

"Your what? You never ordered anything."

"Uh, since when has that meant I don't want something?"

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, am I?"

"Of course you are Luke." Lorelai replied, fixing him with a look.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon I'm not getting you pancakes."

"See! You are a mind reader."

"I said no."

"I bet you'd make them if Ariz-"

"A burger. You can have a burger if you want."

"Fine! I guess that'll have to do. Sookie would make me pancakes, coz she still likes me."

"I'm not even going to respond to that. I'm just walking away." Lorelai grinned and jumped up from her seat, following Luke to the kitchen.

"Your parents are exhausting." Tristan informed Rory, reaching for a couple of fries. She just looked at him and narrowed her eyes, but couldn't be bothered to offer a retort.

* * *

"I've changed my mind," Rory announced to the two boys at lunch time the next week. "That whole, 'I want to go to college' thing? Forget it. It's too hard, and not worth the nightmares." She added tiredly.

"What nightmares?" Jess asked, watching her, concerned.

"Ever since Fuhrer Gellar's reign of terror over the weekend I can't sleep without having her stand over me, pelting books as thick as a double edition of War and Peace at me while yelling SAT words as mathematical equations float around my head."

"It could be worse,"

"Did I mention she's over thirty feet tall and there's at least twelve of her?"

"Ok, not a whole lot worse."

"Try ignoring a Paris from every age, telling you you're nothing but a pretty face and you'll never amount to anything on your own." Tristan challenged her and Jess grinned. "Go on, just imagine a seven year old telling you you're a worthless pretty boy."

"My giant Paris's trump your regular sized ones."

"I never thought I'd be happy to have a screaming baby wake me every other hour."

"Can we switch?" Rory begged. "Please? I'll pay you!"

"I seem to remember making that offer once before and you made me very uncomfortable with your answer, so I think I'm going to have to pass."

"That's just mean! Can't you see how this is affecting me?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't help you there."

"Fine, be that way. I guess I'll just have to see if I can stay at Sookie's and let Davey cure me."

"Good plan, except that he's mostly sleeping through the night now."

"Ugh this sucks!" Rory groaned, dropping her head onto the table. "Ooh, do you have an alarm clock?"

"Haven't needed it for a while now," he nodded. "Doula's just as good."

"Well can I borrow it? If I get a whole bunch of them and set them to go off every now and then, Paris won't get the chance to attack me."

"And you'll never get any rest." Tristan pointed out.

"Who cares about that? First I get rid of the bad dreams, and then I can concentrate on rest."

"You are putting way too much thought into this."

"Can I borrow it or not?"

"You'll be the one explaining this to your mom. And anyone else who's bothered by the crazy."

"Sure, no problem,"

"Ok, I'll get it for you after school and bring it over later."

"At least you still care about me a little,"

* * *

"You know this is nuts, don't you?" Jess asked as Rory sat on the couch that night setting three alarm clocks to go off at different intervals. She glanced over at him, working in the kitchen and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how crazy it is, at this point I'm willing to try just about anything to get her out of my head."

"I do not envy your mother when those things start going off tonight."

"She's not going to be here. She is currently on a date and will be staying elsewhere."

"Oh, good, so she'll get one final night's sleep before having to put up with the hourly wake up calls."

"They aren't going to be that loud." Rory objected.

"If you say so,"

"Oh, you know what we should do this weekend?" Rory asked, setting aside the last clock.

"What?"

"We should go out and find some volunteer thing that we can add to our transcripts. Make us look even better to the fancy schools. Or, I should, you probably don't need to."

"No, I'll come, that's probably a good idea,"

"Good, so I do have those, I was starting to think I'd imagined it for a minute there."

"Hey, you thought of this, didn't you?"

"You cooking me dinner? Why, yes, I do believe I did."

"Well, that was genius, especially with your mom elsewhere."

"You're right. I am a genius!"

"She says so humbly."

"Hey, I don't need to be humble. I am simply repeating what you already said about me, so there."

"I've created a monster," Jess said sadly, carrying the two plates over as Rory pushed the clocks to the end of the coffee table and laughed maniacally.


	56. Soup and Sea Breeze

On Wednesday afternoon, Liz stood just inside her garage holding a tray of drinks and smiled at the sight before her. Jess held Doula up so she could touch the newly finished boat, which she had taken to swatting at while Luke moved around it, checking he hadn't missed anything.

"I bet you boys are thirsty after all this work," she commented, calling their attention for the first time; Jess had come in to get his sister about half an hour ago and she'd followed shortly after, just watching the three of them together.

"Liz, you're a lifesaver!" Luke told her, coming back around the front

"Thanks Mom." Jess handed Doula over to her, while taking the tray and she moved to a couple of folding chairs in the corner to sit down.

"Well, we've got to take care of our boys, don't we, Doula?"

"I was thinking since we're done here, we should take the boat out," Luke explained, coming over to take a seat and grab a drink. "Maybe this weekend you and Rory could take a break from making my brain hurt, and come out with Lorelai and me, make a day out of it. There's a great spot over at Wellington."

"You mean you actually expect the two teens that have done nothing without books glued to their noses for the past month to go outside and spend time away from the library?" Liz joked.

"Do you see any books here now?" Jess objected. "Last time I checked, our garage couldn't really be considered a library either." Without replying, Liz stretched her leg back and slid a textbook out from under her seat with her foot. "I'm gonna plead the fifth on that one."

"Uh huh. Well, anyway, I think it's a great idea. And you can take me and TJ out next week, that is, if you haven't found someone to buy the thing by then."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I can put an ad in the paper tomorrow, I guess, since it's finished now."

"I didn't mean you had to-"

"No, I know, but I should. That was the whole point right?"

"To begin with, but Luke, you can keep it if you want whether it's here or somewhere else. Dad left this boat to you, so it's up to you what you do with it."

"Nah, it's alright. We'll take it out a couple times, make sure everything's in order and I'll get it out of here."

"If that's what you want to do, then fine."

"Yeah. Well, I should see how things are going at the diner. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye,"

"He doesn't want to sell it, does he?" Jess asked as the sound of his uncle's truck grew quieter.

"I really think not."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make sure he has an awesome time so he decides once and for all that it has to stay."

"I knew I didn't send you off to the unwanted baby home for a reason." Liz grinned.

"Thank you for that." Jess replied.

* * *

"I don't understand this," Emily repeated. "You said Rory's at the library?"Lorelai nodded and swallowed a sip of her drink.

"She said she would get here as soon as she could, but not to wait for her to start dinner."

"Well, of course we'll wait for her. It's just not right to start eating until everyone's at the table."

"Mom, I'm just passing along her message. You'll have to drum that one into her yourself."

"How is she supposed to get here?"

"Walk. It's only a couple of minutes, she'll be fine."

"I don't like it."

"Mom, this girl grew up in New York city. She knows how to take care of herself, and is that your way of saying that your neighbourhood isn't safe?"

"Of course not, I just-"

"Emily, don't worry about it. Rory will be fine. And I'm sure she knows that if she doesn't feel like walking, she can always call and we'll pick her up. Isn't that right, Lorelai?"

"Yes. I'm sure she knows that."

"What is she doing at the library, anyway? It's the weekend I thought most people her age enjoyed their weekends to be free of schoolwork,"

"She's not doing schoolwork; this afternoon was... um, helping out with some research for the school paper."

"When did Rory join the paper?"

"She hasn't, officially. Mainly she's doing like, proofreading and fact checking, just lending a hand. Tomorrow she will be at the soup kitchen and Sunday is – oh, no, she's taking the day, Sunday, so is Jess. We're going out in Luke's boat for a couple of hours to make sure it's seaworthy. And she'll be working Monday afternoon while Jess starts training on a crisis hotline."

"What on earth are they doing all this for? It sounds as if they won't have any time to sleep."

"No, I was listening to them coordinate these schedules the other day they have at least four hours of sleep planned a night, sometimes more, depending on the load during the day, possibly less if Rory can't get rid of her freakish dreams. But it's all fine."

"What dreams?"

"But why-"

"Hi, everybody, sorry I took so long." Rory called out as she came into the living room and took a seat beside her mother.

"That's quite alright Rory, how was your day?" Richard asked.

"It was good. Full on, but good."

"And how have you been sleeping?"

"Oh, I see Mom told you about my issues. Yeah, um, I've been better, but, they're not too bad now. It was worse in the beginning, but I've managed to throw the books back at her a couple of times, so I'm making progress."

"Wonderful." Richard said after a moment, not entirely sure what she meant, but having decided it was good news. "And what's this we hear about Luke's boat?"

"He finally finished it. Only took him, what, a decade?"

"He's been working on a boat for ten years?" Emily asked,

"His dad started building it when Luke was a teenager," Lorelai explained. "And after his mom died, it kind of just stayed locked up nobody did anything with it for years. But Luke decided he wanted to, so he's been working away at it and now he's done. It looks great too. I mean, I don't know that much about boats and stuff, but it looks good to me,"

"I haven't had a chance to see it yet," Rory told her.

"Well you'll have to take a peek in the morning. Jess can show you."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, something smells great! What are we having?"

"Pan seared squab with a dry cherry reduction sauce." Emily explained.

"Squab?"

"It's pigeon." She replied as a young girl appeared in the doorway.

"I know what it is, I'm just not sure I wanna eat it."

"It's delicious, really."

"There's going to be other stuff to eat right?" Lorelai checked. "Vegetables and stuff? And dessert?"

"Would you like Haley to see if she can find a frozen pizza for you instead?"

"Probably not the best idea, I'm pretty sure the last time we had frozen pizza in this house I was ten."

"Well, can you try some of the dinner that was prepared for you then?"

"Oh, alright,"

"It's such a hardship, I know."

"No, it's fine." Lorelai relented, standing to head into the dining room with the others. "I'll just have to keep telling myself its chicken. That'll help."

"As long as you have a plan,"

"I'm all set, let's eat."

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai groaned and threw her pillow to the ground as Rory's alarm sounded for the third time in a row.

"Rory!" she called out, stomping out of her room to find her daughter sitting up in bed, fiddling with the clock. "This has to stop!" she insisted, landing heavily on Rory's mattress. "I need sleep!"

"I know and I'm sorry. Couldn't you stay at Luke's until I get this under control?"

"I am not leaving you alone here and temporarily moving from my tiny two bedroom apartment to my boyfriend's even tinier, was never meant to be even a one bedroom apartment just so I can sleep."

"I think it may be your only option at this point. And I really don't mind being left alone, at least I would know where to find you if I need you."

"No. No!" Lorelai repeated, shaking her head. "I'll just... first thing tomorrow I'll go out and buy some ear plugs and then you can set that thing to go off as many times a night as you want."

"If you insist,"

"I do. I just wish the stupid dreams would stop already."

"You and me both," Rory replied, putting the clock down. "Are you going back to bed?"

"Too tired, can't move."

"Seriously?"

"So tired!"

"You haven't slept in my bed since I was four!"

"Sleepy, you're getting sleepy..."

"Fine! Just means when the rooster crows, you'll be that much closer to it," Rory reminded her, but Lorelai didn't reply. Instead she made loud fake snoring noises and Rory reached over to turn off the light.

* * *

"So this is it?" Rory asked, slowly moving around the boat, running her hand along the smooth surface. "It's done?"

"It's done." Jess repeated, watching from the door.

"And he's sure that it won't capsize or anything, while we're in it?"

"He's sure. What's up with you? You're acting like you've never been out on the water before."

"So, what time did he-"

"You haven't have you?"

"There just weren't too many boats around where I grew up, ok?"

"How have you never been on a boat?"

"I don't know! It just never seemed to happen. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it."

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure you survive the trip."

"Because you're such an expert on all things nautical,"

"Compared to you I am,"

"Go ahead and joke. But thanks to my upbringing, I can walk down certain streets, alone, on the blackest of nights that you wouldn't dream of going near with an armed guard in the middle of the day. And for your information, I've been on ferries, just not anything that wasn't built by a professional."

"We should stop this before the real mudslinging begins."

"Deal. Are you ready to go?"Rory asked, and Jess nodded, grabbing his back pack that he'd discarded by the door.

"You'd think considering our actual jobs, we would have opted for something other than a soup kitchen."

"Well, we have the experience and they need the help. It's a win-win."

"I guess, but food service?"

"Just remember, this will not involve Kirk or Taylor or any of the other crackpots from this annoying little town." Rory reminded him as they got into her mother's Jeep.

"Woo hoo! Food service."Jess repeated, more enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit." As Rory began to back out of the driveway, her cell phone started ringing. "Can you grab that for me? It's probably mom."

"It's your grandmother." Jess replied, after a moment, holding the phone as if it might bite him.

"It is?"

"The theme from Psycho is playing, so I'm thinking yeah."

"Damn." Rory put her foot on the break and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory, hello, it's your grandfather!"

"Oh, hi, Grandpa." She replied, emphasising the last word. "What's up?"

"Well, I know you're probably busy at the moment. Your mother was telling us last night about all that you have coming up this week."

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way off to something right now."

"The soup kitchen,"

"Yes, that's right. Can I call you back?"

"I won't take up too much of your time, I just wanted to ask why it was you were doing all of this."

"Well you should know, you're the one that planted this particular seed in my mind."

"So it is to do with making yourself look better to prospective colleges?"

"That's the plan, I'm not really sure it's going to work too well, should help Jess out though."

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get on with that. And I'm sure it's going to work out just fine."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Rory added before hanging up. "That was weird."

"Which part?"

"I don't think I've ever spoken to him on the phone before." She put the car in drive and started down the road.

"No?"

"Not once. Grandma called, on my birthday, and we've spoken a few other times, but, I haven't ever talked to him."

"Well, now you can't say that."

"Good point."

"So what did he want?"

"To know why I'm killing myself with all this extra study and volunteer work,"

"Right, that's right. This was all his doing, now I remember."

"You're not jealous are you?" Rory checked, glancing over at him. "You are! Just because you didn't instil this desire, that's hilarious!"

"Just drive, would you. Concentrate on the road."

"Ok, but you have to know that you're being an idiot."

"Noted. Now concentrate." Before long they arrived in Hartford, at their destination and headed inside. "Hi, we're here to volunteer," Jess explained to the first person they found in an apron. "From Chilton, Je-"

"Talk to her, she's running things today." The man replied, pointing to a girl near the back of the room and Jess turned to where he was indicating.

"You don't want to turn around." He told Rory. She took a deep breathe before turning very slowly.

"Tell me I'm just having another one of my wacky nightmares,"

"Maybe we can just-"

"No! No, it's not fair." Rory whined, staring at Paris. "We called soup kitchen, how is she here? She's everywhere!"

"She must have super powers."

"I hate her. She's evil."

"You're just tired."

"And whose fault is that?"

"We'll get you a cup of coffee and then we'll get to work."

"I don't-"

"Remember why we're doing this," Jess added and Rory glared at him.

"Fine. Coffee first and then we'll see." She reluctantly agreed, moving over to where there was a coffee urn in the corner. Jess grabbed a couple of cups and filled them before handing one to Rory.

"Ah, I see we have some more helpers," Paris said as she appeared beside them. Rory continued to glare as she sipped her coffee and Jess nodded.

"Yep, thought it was about time we gave something back, so here we are. Where do you want us?"

"We could use some help over at the mac and cheese station, Sheila's been working that section, but I think it's about time she moved on. And one of you could go on into the kitchen as well,"

"Ok, I can do that just let me know if you need me out here." Jess told her and started towards the kitchen, but Rory grabbed his arm.

"We said we were going to stay together today, remember? Experience all this as if we were one?" she prodded, knowing she sounded ridiculous, but she was so far beyond caring.

"We... oh, yeah, uh, is that ok, Paris, if we both go?"

"Fine. Leonard!" Paris called out to the man who they had been speaking to earlier. "Take over at mac and cheese," she instructed. "Sheila, you take five."

"I can't believe you were going to ditch me out here with her." Rory hissed as they headed towards the kitchen.

"It wasn't intentional," Jess returned, "just a reflex."

"Well it was a bad reflex. Very, very bad,"

"I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again."

"You'd better not," Rory warned him as a very cheery blonde came towards them. "Hi, the dictator sent us in here to help."

"Super! How about you get started chopping carrots, and you can wash the dishes?"

"Super," Rory muttered, moving to the sink.

* * *

"I think I might like it out here." Rory observed, looking out over the water.

"Really?" Luke asked her. "You're not averse to laying back on a nice sunny day, as other people do all the work and you just get to relax?"

"Not really, no."

"Is that where we're stopping?" Lorelai asked, pointing.

"We're not stoping anywhere."

"So we'll just sit here in the boat, slowly going crazy until we get so desperate for food we have no other choice but to eat one another?"

"I don't think we're going to be here that long," Jess replied.

"No, I just thought we'd drift along for a while, enjoy the scenery. And then head back to shore when you start jonesing for coffee."

"Back to shore? What happened to the coffee I made this morning?" Lorelai demanded. "I distinctly remember making up a thermos before we left your place."

"Time to breathe mom,"

"Breathe? Why? There is no point in breathing if there's no-"

"You're boyfriend is just trying to be funny." Rory explained, reaching into the picnic basket beside her and pulling out the thermos.

"Oh my God! Do you realise I was two seconds away from throwing myself overboard?"

"Good thing Rory's got a little rationality then,"

"This is not funny Luke. You can't make jokes like that with my coffee. It's cruel. And in this case, it almost proved fatal." Lorelai ranted as she accepted the cup that Rory poured for her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again until we're on dry land and you can throw a rock at me or something, sound good?"

"You're just lucky you have redeeming qualities, mister." She told him, leaning in to kiss him, now happy that she'd gotten her elixir.

"Now it's my turn to threaten to jump ship," Rory grimaced. Still kissing Luke, Lorelai waved a hand around until she found Rory and covered her eyes. "Yes, because this move works on people over the age of eight," she added sarcastically.

"It's so nice that we can all spend this time together and not harbour murderous thoughts, isn't it?" Jess asked, leaning back in his seat. The other three turned to look at him. "So, I guess I'll be the first one on the menu when we're stranded," he added, based on the looks they were giving him. "Good to know."


	57. The Schnickelfritzes

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pack!" Lorelai cried out a couple of weeks later as she entered her apartment, dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes. "Must run and hide!" she added, bursting into Rory's room. The two teens on the bed shot apart like shrapnel, but Lorelai didn't seem to notice them.

"Mom!" Rory screeched as Lorelai began pulling random items out of drawers. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"They're coming! And they want to meet you and if I do one thing right as your mother, it will be keeping you hidden from _those_ people."

"What people? You're freaking me out."

"Good. Freaked out is good. It's the appropriate response when one hears that the Hayden's are coming into town."

"The Hayden's...? What is with that family? Are there more of them I should know about? Will there be people popping up for years to come or is this it?" Rory asked as Lorelai held an armful of clothes and Jess just looked between the two of them.

"There's a couple more, great grandparents on Straub's side and maybe a distant cousin. But the first lot are really old, so they've probably forgotten about you and I doubt the cousin knew anything to begin with."

"Well that's a relief."

"I wasn't kidding about the packing and running and hiding you know." Lorelai told Rory, moving to the closet and trying to find a suitcase. "My mother just called to tell me they'll be in town by the end of the week. They're coming to dinner, she's very excited."

"Ok, can we put down my pyjamas please?" Lorelai did as she was asked. "Good, ok. Couldn't we just lie and say we were going out of town or something?"

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, that's why we're lying."

"No. See, she wouldn't accept that. There would be follow-up questions – where are we going? When will we be back? Why didn't we mention this earlier?"

"You're doing it again," Jess announced and the two of them turned to look at him, almost having forgotten he was there. "Acting like drama queens," he explained. "I'm sure you're over-reacting about this just like you thought the dinner I went to would end in a massacre."

"I'm really not. The last time I saw Christopher's parents-"

"Doesn't count. You were eighteen the last time you saw everyone,"

"No fair! You caught onto my secret code."

"I listen, I observe, wasn't a hard code to crack."

"Well, anyway, you guy's had just had your first birthday and then they went off on some world wide tour. I didn't see them again before we left, so I'm sure fun will be had by all." Lorelai added sarcastically.

"I don't understand why they couldn't have done this earlier. I've been here for over a year, and he was here months ago. Why couldn't we have gotten this out of the way before? Or better yet, avoided it forever?"

"You know my parents are evil, right?" Lorelai asked. Rory rolled her eyes but then gave a small nod. "Well, the Hayden's, as hard as it may be to believe, are double that. So, even if they could have been here back then, they wouldn't have wanted to, because prolonging the torture is part of their fun."

"It'll just be once right?" Rory checked, kneading her temples.

"As far as I know. And if they try to involve the great grandparents or the cousin I'll tell them we're moving to Hellsinkini to form a girl group."

"Solid plan."

"So we're really not skipping town for the weekend?"

"I think we'll be staying."

"Ok, well, in that case, I'm going to see if I have anything in my wardrobe that would be suitable."

"Good luck with that."

"We may have to go shopping, so, next time you see Mrs. Kim ask her where she get's here ensembles, 'k?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. That wouldn't be weird at all." Rory added as her mom left the room. "Ugh, more meet the family dinners? This sucks."

"Well it seems like this'll be the last one." Jess pointed out.

"And if I'm really lucky, they'll be just like my so called father and run away sometime before we get there on Friday. And then die of old age before they have a change of heart."

"Are we actually rooting for that, or...?"

"No, I don't know. Can we just agree on this sucking?"

"Yes we can."

"Loving the solidarity,"

"It's what I'm here for."

"Well, that and the eye candy."

"As long as I have a purpose."

* * *

"I've got a question for you," Rory told Tristan the next morning, snatching a cup of coffee out of his hand and taking a quick sip.

"Hey! You live in the land of coffee, I need this!" he snapped, trying to grab his drink back as Jess snickered.

"Used to. But I wouldn't exactly call it the land of coffee, more like-"

"You had a question. That I'm sure was extremely important." He reminded her.

"Right. So, it's about the grandparents. You know Emily and Richard, and I'm wondering, have you ever had anything to do with Straub and Francine?" Tristan shuddered slightly and Rory paled. "I'm not going!" she announced.

"No, I'm sure he didn't mean- there must have been a draft or something, right Tristan?" Jess pressed. "That had nothing to do with your question someone was probably walking over his grave."

"That's ridiculous. No, he is terrified of my grandparents for some reason, and frankly, I don't want to know what it is, I'd just rather not know anything about them at all. Forget it, I'll fake sick or something, maybe break a leg, I'll work out a way to get out of this dinner."

"Fix it, now. Say something." Jess ordered as Rory started walking down the hall away from them.

"Hang on, Rory, I thought you said Strawberry. You know, like... D-Darryl Strawberry and I-"

"Forget it Tristan, I don't care. You've grown up with these society freaks and if the two of them scare you then I just... I don't need to know them, I've got one set of grandparents and they're... Tolerable, that's all I really need. Don't worry about it."

"They're not that bad. Really. I never really spent too much time with them, but whenever it was that I met them, I was really young, and I guess it wasn't the best day, cause your grandfa-"

"Our relationship has yet to be determined, stick to his given name."

"Straub was in a mood. Not a very good one, so that first meeting, whatever it was for, didn't go too smoothly, and whenever I met them after that, I was always a little afraid, which was probably unnecessary."

"Ok, that's fine. I need to hand in my French paper, so I'll see you guys later."

"Did I fix it? Are you going to go to dinner now?"

"I... Jury's still out on that one. I don't know right now, I've still got days to make up my mind anyway." She replied, walking away.

"I've screwed that up majorly, haven't I?"

"I'd say it was minor. It's ok we can work on her more later,"

"Good. I didn't mean to do that, it's just that guy..."

"He's really that bad?"

"I was eight and he was in a really bad mood. I don't know if it was something that I did, or what. His wife was pretty nice though. Quiet..."

"Ok, great, well, you just stick with the really vague answers and we'll have won her over in no time."

"That I can do,"

* * *

"Oh good, you're finally here." Emily said in lieu of a greeting as she opened the door to her daughter and granddaughter. "It would be nice if you could arrive on time when we have company though Lorelai. Please try and remember that for next time."

"Sorry Mom, traffic..." Lorelai replied feebly, following behind her mother who clearly wasn't interested in her excuses.

"Well, here we are at last," Emily announced, entering the living room with a big smile on her face as Lorelai and Rory followed apprehensively. "Straub, Francine, you remember Lorelai," she added, standing beside the girls. "And this is Rory." Francine managed a polite smile as did Lorelai, but Rory instead matched the glare that Straub was sending towards her and her mother.

"Of course. We haven't seen you in so many years," Francine added as if the group may have forgotten. "You're looking well, Lorelai."

"Thanks, you too,"

"Who would like a drink?" Richard asked standing and moving towards the drink cart. "Another martini Straub?"

"Please," Straub replied, nodding.

"You were just about to tell us about how well your retirement is going." Emily reminded him.

"Yes, we have wonderful stories about the Bahamas," Francine announced.

"See if you can't convince Richard to consider it. I've given up."

"You would love it Richard, the golf is superb."

"Oh, sounds like something we'll have to discuss later on, so as not to bore the women of course."

"Please don't torture us with the talk of spoiling a good walk." Lorelai begged and Straub looked at her for a moment before refocusing on Rory.

"How old are you young lady?" he directed to her as she accepted her drink.

"Sixteen." She answered, her eyes locked with his, not willing to back down before he did.

"Sixteen, that's a rather dangerous age for a young girl,"

"Rory is very smart." Emily put in. "She's caught up beautifully at Chilton."

"Chilton, eh? Once upon a time that could have been considered a suitable place for someone your age, but now..."

"It's where all the bad girls go, right?" Rory asked, "And they all trick their sweet innocent boyfriends into knocking them up? Oh, I'll tell you, my boyfriend and I have seen some real-"

"Rory, why don't you go on up to your room, ok? Now. We'll call you when dinner's ready." Lorelai told her and Rory turned to look at her, breaking away from her grandfather's gaze for the first time.

"Fine." She muttered standing and storming out of the room.

"Well, she certainly is a piece of work, isn't she? She said she has a boyfriend? I daresay you'll be meeting with him and his family soon enough if she's anything like her mother." Straub remarked as Rory disappeared from the room.

"Please, Straub, I'm getting a headache."

"What did you expect? She's my kid, and she can hold her own against anyone, even small minded-"

"Well, I'll tell you, I didn't really expect that. Given the way you were raised-"

"Given the way your son was raised I would have thought he could have be more of a man, but, you know, all these years later and somehow I'm still surprised by his cowardice."

"His cowardice? What about you? You ran away, you took that child-"

"He ran first. And at least I didn't abandon her. You never had any interest in my daughter anyway, so I don't see why you're so put out."

"Dinner is ready." Emily informed everyone.

"You wouldn't. You weren't here to see the mess that you made, what you're parents went through."

"I have already apologised to them for everything."

"And you think a few words can make up for it? We had plans, all of us. For you and for Christopher, and you just went and ruined it all, choosing to have that baby, destroying his future."

"Richard please, lead us into the dining room. Now."

"He ruined his own future. It's not as if I forced him to marry me and stay in some dead end job. He could have done anything he wanted, anything you wanted. But have you seen your son lately? I don't think he even owned a hair brush the last time he was here. Oh, yeah, and thanks for the heads up on that one, by the way."

"He had every right to-"

"Pay a surprise visit to the child you wish had never existed?"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this. Being lectured by a child... We were humiliated, a humiliation beyond your comprehension, there were ways to take care of the situation that would have been easier on all of us, but you-"

"You take that back." Richard ordered, grabbing Straub's arm.

"You're spilling my drink!"

"You take that back! You won't come in to my house and suggest such things, not again. That girl is here. Now. She exists and she means something to people. You owe both her and Lorelai an apology."

"Well, that's rich, I owe them?"

"How dare you come here and say such insulting things! Rory is an extremely clever girl. Much smarter than that precious son of yours ever was and she will go to college. She'll go to college and nothing will get in her way."

"What?" Emily asked, shocked.

"She'll do it, I know she will, so it doesn't matter what you think of her. She is above you."

"Get your purse Francine."

"Richard, I don't understand this, what are you talking about?"

"We're leaving!"

"You aren't leaving, I'm kicking you out!" Francine stood and left the room behind Straub. Richard stormed after them and Emily trailed behind trying to get answers from her husband.

Lorelai stood in the middle of the room, as her parents voices continued on to the front door and then she headed for the stairs to find her daughter.

"Rory? Honey, how are you doing?"

"Just dandy." Rory replied, lying on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you stuck around to hear a little of his crap?"

"Enough to know that he's just thrilled to have such a wonderful edition to the family,"

"That man is... He sucks. He is a big jackass. I don't have a single childhood memory of him where he wasn't showing off his supreme jackassy ways. You shouldn't listen to a word he says."

"Bit hard when he's yelling them loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear."

"Still, his opinion is just his. No one else thinks that way about you, you need to remember that."

"I'll try."

"Good. So, I have something you should probably know."

"Oh good, because there wasn't enough emotional baggage hurled across the room tonight."

"Your grandfather-"

"The jackass I'm ignoring?"

"The other one,"

"Ok,"

"Well, he... he kind of got caught up in his defence of you, and he let it slip that you had plans to further your education beyond high school."

"...Great. That's just great. Now when I fail everyone will know about it and you'll all be able to give me those looks of shame and disappointment. I might as well give Paris an exclusive to print on the front page of the Franklin."

"He's pretty adamant that you're going to do it, so maybe hold off on that exclusive, ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Can we go? I'm not really in the mood to stick around and I can't even think about eating."

"Sure. I'll just go and say goodbye to my parents and then we can get out of here."

* * *

"What are you doing back so early?" Luke asked as Lorelai and Rory fell into a couple of chairs. "Is everything ok?"

"That all depends on your definition of ok." Rory told him and he turned to Lorelai for an explanation.

"Dinner was a disaster, not that I expected anything less. The Hayden's still hate me and my father will never forgive me for my past mistakes."

"He did not say that."

"He didn't have to, I can just tell."

"I'm starving!" Rory realised.

"Shocking. Would that be because the abysmal evening we just had didn't even include appetisers?"

"Probably,"

"Anything you want, on the house." Luke told them and Lorelai grinned.

"Anything?"

"I should really start paying more attention to what I say around you."

"Burger, fries, Straub Hayden's head on a platter." Rory replied.

"And for you? And please don't say pancakes."

"Waffles! With a side of bacon. And onion rings."

"I have no one to blame but myself."

"Ooh, then after that, I want pie. Rory, which one should we get?"

"I don't care as long as it's drowning in ice-cream."

"I'll get right on that."

A little while later Rory sat picking at her burger before pushing it away. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"But you barely ate anything," Luke replied.

"Guess I wasn't really hungry after all."

"Do you want me to come?" Lorelai asked, reaching for her purse.

"Nah, stay here, have a good night. Someone ought to."

"Ok, well call me if you change your mind."

"I will. Night. Thanks for the food."

"Night Rory," Luke called out as she headed for the door. "Is she ok?" he asked once she was gone.

"I think she will be, it's just those people are..."

"I remember."

"And now, on top of the fact that her grandparents suck, she has to deal with the news that my father announced 'she will go to college and she will be above Straub.'"

"So, just another happy meal at the Gilmore house then?"

"She will, I'm sure of it. And Straub rooting for her to fail will only make her work that much harder and achieve greater success. I just wish... It would have been nice for an anvil to have fallen on his head, or for a bus to shoot through the room, mowing him down. Or at the very least for a cream pie to appear in my hand so I could smash it in his face, you know?"

"Oh, I know, I'm drivin' that bus right now."

"Aw, thank you, that's sweet. Oh! I just decided I want cream pie for dessert."

"You do?"

"Well, if I can't shove one in the face of He Who Shall No Longer Be Named, I might as will enjoy it some other way."

"True."

* * *

On Sunday afternoon Rory stood by the window in the diner, clearing off a table as Jess cleared one beside her. She glanced outside for a second and suddenly couldn't hear anything Jess was saying. It was almost as if she were watching a re-enactment of her arrival, minus the one-woman welcoming party.

There, on the street corner, dressed head to toe in black, complete with a bomber jacket, stood someone she hadn't seen in a lifetime.

"No way..."

* * *

AN2: Umm... So, review?


	58. Blast From The Past

Ok, so I really need to think these things through. I should have learnt that lesson by now, right? Since I can't exactly ask you to erase that last little paragraph from your memory, here is the next instalment.

* * *

_On Sunday afternoon Rory stood by the window in the diner, clearing off a table as Jess cleared one beside her. She glanced outside for a second and suddenly couldn't hear anything Jess was saying. It was almost as if she were watching a re-enactment of her arrival, minus the one-woman welcoming party._

_There, on the street corner, dressed head to toe in black, complete with a bomber jacket, stood someone she hadn't seen in a lifetime._

_"No way..."_

"It's true." Jess insisted before realizing she wasn't talking to him or listening or even looking in his general direction.

Rory dropped the plates she'd been stacking, flew out the door and across the street.

"Ror! Thank God, I really didn't want to ask these hicks where I could find you. Imagine how slow I'd have to talk." exclaimed the girl, tossing a mane of curls over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here Ella?" Rory asked quietly staring at the girl in front of her.

"I just felt like taking a day, thought I'd come see if you wanted to hang out. What are you up to?"

"Work."

"Oh, cool. Where's that?"

"The diner." Rory turned and pointed, spotting Jess a few feet away.

"Who's the dweeb?" Ella asked, noticing him as well.

"Everything ok?" he asked coming closer to stand beside Rory.

"Yeah, everything's... can you just tell Luke I'll be a couple of minutes?"

"Sure." He squeezed her hand before walking back across the street.

"Oh, I get it now, that's the boyfriend, isn't it?" Ella commented, watching him go. "Cute. For a country bumpkin."

"What's going on Ella?"

"You work in that diner? Very 'Happy Days', does the Fonze stop by much?"

"Eleanor!"

"Woah! Going for the full name, you must really want something."

"I'm not the one that showed up unannounced after two years."

"Well, I don't have your new number, so, I-"

"I'm seventeen." Rory replied, "I've had two birthdays here, two Christmases," she began listing things on her fingers. "Probably close to like eighty Friday night dinners..."

"What the hell are you babbling about, Gilmore?"

"...Thousands of cups of coffee, a disastrous visit from my father and then his parents, and this is the first I've heard from you. It's been two years, what are you doing here?"

"I already told you I just thought we could hang out."

"Hang out?" Rory repeated, incredulous.

"You know, relax, chill. Spend some time either getting food or just talking."

"You came all the way from New York – without calling first – to see if I wanted to 'hang out'?"

"I figured it was about time."

"You- God! I don't get you. You're bored, so you figure, Rory can't be doing anything important, let's go mess up the good thing she's got going, right? That's perfect."

"You're not exactly being grateful here, I mean-"

"Of course I'm not being grateful! I didn't want this! I think I might actually have my life sorted, parts of it anyway, and the last thing I need is another surprise visit from my past to derail it. I never asked you to come here, and frankly I don't see why you thought I'd be happy to see you after all this time. I don't want this, I don't need this, I'd prefer that that part of my life was just over with so I could move on."

"Move on?"

"Yes."

"You just want to forget we ever existed and live here in your perfect little house with a yard and a white picket fence and the cute quiet boyfriend and the perfect life? Is that it?"

"I want..."

"Because there was a time that you would have chosen us over your mom or anything else that was going on, do you remember that?"

"Of course I do, it was basically everyday of my life from age twelve."

"You can't exactly get all pissy at me for not calling you when you knew exactly where I was this whole time and I didn't have a clue how to find you."

"I was trying to-"

"You just left, you know? You didn't even think to say goodbye to us."

"Apparently it runs in the family."

"Well, I was pissed, for a long time. Ash was too, but then I decided... maybe you were ready to apologise, so I came to-"

"You thought I was ready to apologise?"

"You are the one that abandoned us."

"Look, I'm not denying we were friends once, I know we were, I probably wouldn't have survived in that city if it weren't for you and Ash, but towards the end I just... I didn't really feel like anyone cared about what I was doing there, least of all the two of you, and it was almost a relief being forced to leave. I actually kind of love it here now, some days. I have a plan, a small plan, but a plan nonetheless and I'm not going to let that be screwed up by anyone. I want to do something with my life and I'm sorry if I'm not who you expected to find, but I want more than I did back then."

"I cannot believe you. It's all going to blow up in your face, you know that right? All this perfection, it won't last. You are going to be so screwed and right back where you started, but there won't be anyone there to help you when you hit the bottom. You wanna move on? Fine, we can too." Ella walked away and Rory stood, stunned, just watching as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"So, I thought an hour was a suitable amount of time to let you cool off before I came to see if you wanted to talk," Jess explained as he sat down beside Rory. "Was that wrong? Should I go away for a little longer?"

"Did she leave?"

"Got right back on the next bus that came through a couple minutes ago,"

"Good."

"So who was she?"

"Someone I used to know. We were friends along time ago."

"And now you're not?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. We've had zero contact for so long and I can't even picture the last time I saw her or Ashley. I just... I kind of thought we were done. But I guess I was wrong about that. I know they were my best friends... only friends, really, but ever since I left that town, I just haven't really thought about them much. I've been so focused lately on making sure I did everything right, passed all my tests, got the best grades I could, there was no time to think of anyone that wasn't already here and in my mind from everyday exposure. Then Ella just shows up and I don't know what happened." Rory explained before looking over at Jess. "Oh crap! I forgot I was supposed to be-"

"Don't worry, Luke's taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, your mom came in and distracted him pretty much as soon as you were out the door. Then when he realised you were gone I told him you weren't feeling well and you went home. All sorted."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Just doing my job,"

"I think I will go home though. I'm really not feeling that great."

"Do you want me to come?"

"I think I just need a little more time to think this one over if that's ok?"

"Sure, it's fine." Jess nodded as they both stood up and started towards the end of the bridge.

"I just don't get why everyone keeps drawing me out into these confrontations. I don't enjoy it."

"Must be some vindictive goddess sitting in her swivel chair, spinning around and around until she grows bored and decides to pick on the little people."

"She must be desperate for entertainment." Rory agreed. "Oh, but, bright side? Ella thought you were cute."

"Oh, well, I don't know why you have a problem with her she sounds like a heck of a girl."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Alright, I'm going to go see if anyone has anything for me to do and hope they're all set so I can hit the books again." Jess decided.

"Thank you for checking on me."

"No problem."

"Spend at least five minutes watching something stupid so that you don't melt your brain with too much information, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Good." Jess took a step in the direction of his house but Rory called him back. "Hey, what happened to my kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"The one you're supposed to give me to help speed up the cheering up process." Rory explained.

"Oh, that one. Sorry, I got distracted."

"By the cool chick from New York who said you were good looking?"

"Guilty."

"Uh huh, well, this former New Yorker thinks you're pretty cute too. And I won't add the condescending 'country bumpkin' comment."

"Well, in that case..." Jess took a step closer to Rory and captured her lips up in a deep kiss.

* * *

Four hours later Rory picked up the phone and dialled half a number before hanging up. She reached for the receiver again and dialled the whole thing and waited.

"Yeah?" a voice asked on the other end.

"I'm sorry I'm a horrible person." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah, well..."

"You just, you have to understand, I'm trying to keep my life as simple as possible and people keep showing up and throwing me off."

"Once upon a time I would have been considered more than just people." Ella pointed out.

"I know that. And, technically, so would the others who've been popping in. But... I just can't deal with too many surprises right now. I am really sorry that I snapped at you though."

"I probably would have done the same thing if my mom did what yours did. She totally sucks."

"No, she doesn't. She was just trying to help, and she really did."

"So you really like living in that Fellini film?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've got a couple of friends, a job, Jess is great, and I have family here too."

"There's nothing you miss about living down here?" Ella pressed.

"You mean aside from you guys?"

"Well, obviously."

"You can't find a good pretzel anywhere in this town!" Rory announced. "And I know he tries, but Luke's bagels just aren't... They're not right."

"I'll be sure to bring you a couple the next time I visit then." Ella replied. "But I'll call first, maybe drag Ash along?"

"How much trouble have I gotten into there, do you think?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to tell her what a bitch you were yet, so you should be ok. This phone call is definitely helping by the way."

"I'm glad. Do you want me to do some grovelling?"

"Shame we don't have video phones, cause seeing you doing it would be even better."

"I'll have mom take a picture." Rory decided. "So tell me what I've missed."

"Not much, everything's pretty much the same as it was. Ashley met a guy, decided he's the one..."

"And then he turned out not to be?"

"Same old, same old,"

"Tell her I said hi, would you?"

"Sure. So, what about you? Is life really as perfect as it looked up in Star Spangled Concave?"

"Stars Hollow is... It's the weirdest little town, but I think it is pretty great. Thanks to my grandfather everyone is convinced I'm going to college, so that's been a great laugh."

"How are you going to swing that?"

"I haven't got a clue. I'm just trying to pass everything at the moment and I'll think about that when I have too."

"Well you probably won't have a problem getting in. Then I can send whatever schools you want to go to a picture of my crappy couch and they'll hand over financial aid, no questions asked."

"That could just work."

"I can't believe you're going to college."

"I haven't-"

"Come on, you were the smartest kid in our whole school. Which isn't really saying much, but even when you were skipping class I bet you were ahead of the others."

"Well I did somehow get into this fancy private school in Hartford." Rory replied. "Although that could have had something to do with my parents going there and my grandparent's money,"

"Nah, I bet it was all you. Well, almost all you, that money probably did help a little, considering your slightly spotty record." Rory laughed as she twisted the phone cord around her finger. "So, did you mention something about your dad earlier, when you were yelling at me?"

"I'm-"

"Going to spill the story," Ella cut her off and Rory swallowed the apology.

"Well, ok. He came into the diner one day. Just stared at me until Luke told me to go upstairs and then proceeded to drag the guy outside and yell at him. I tracked him down a little while later and yelled at him too. And then my mom showed up and did the same thing."

"So he wasn't the prince charming you'd been hoping for?"

"Definitely not,"

"Ah well, maybe you'll get lucky and your mom will finally find a good guy. Although, given the winners she brought home while we were growing up, I'm not so sure you should hold your breathe on that one."

"I think she found him actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, she had this boyfriend when she was our age – after my dad – and she left him when she ran off to the city, but I worked a little magic last Christmas and Valentine's day and they're back together and happy and things look pretty solid. I even thought that Luke was my father at one point, but he set me straight on that one, which is a good thing, coz I would hate to have fallen in love with my cousin."

"Explain!" Ella demanded.

"Luke was the boyfriend at seventeen, and Jess is his nephew. When I first got here I was living with Luke and there was just something about him that made me think 'dad', but he promised that he wasn't and then Jess and I got together, and-"

"You fell in love with your almost-cousin?"

"He's not!"  
"But he might be one day?"

"Oh, god, the tiniest piece of information is a bad thing in your hands, isn't it?"

"You know you're enjoying this,"

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse."

"So you sure you actually love this guy?"

"Yeah I am."

"Wow. Do I need to have a talk to him?"

"You need to never speak to him. Ever."

"That's no fun."

"It's much safer though, for all of us. Trust me."

"Oh fine." Rory settled in her seat more comfortably, laughing and Ella told her all about the jerk that had most recently broken their friend's heart.

* * *

AN: Now, make the vindictive goddess happy and give her reviews! She is starved for entertainment, and food. So I'm gonna go find some now.


	59. Genii

"I want to see it again!" Liz gushed and Jess handed over a piece of paper, slightly embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so proud of you! Are you sure you don't want to try your dad again? He'd love to hear about this."

"I already left him a message," Jess replied. "Besides, they're just test scores."

"They are great scores! Amazing, top notch! They're-"

"Hello? Anybody home?" Rory called out, coming in the front door.

"Kitchen!" Jess called back grabbing the letter of his mom and shoving it into a near-by drawer.

"What are you-"

"Is that Doula? I think she's woken up from her nap, maybe you should go check." Jess suggested. Liz frowned, staring at him as Rory came in.

"Fine... Hi Rory, see if you can work out what's up his butt would you?"

"Okay... Did I come at a bad time?" Rory checked, looking at her boyfriend's mother as she left the room.

"No, no, it's a great time. What's up?"

"Well, I got my results!"

"Your..?"

"My SAT results. They arrived yesterday or the day before, I don't know, but I guess I haven't gotten around to changing my postal address so they were sitting at the diner and Luke only just told me and I was wondering if you'd gotten yours yet." She explained rapidly.

"Oh, I um,"

"Coz I was thinking we could open them together, even though it only just occurred to me this second that yours are probably way better than mine and I should do this alone, but whatever, I'm here now. So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Got your results?"

"Mail hasn't gotten here yet." Jess shook his head.

"Well, are you sure it didn't come yesterday?"

"Probably won't get here for a couple of days yet. Gilmore and Mariano aren't exactly close together, alphabetically."

"I thought Skip always stopped here early in his run because he had a crush on your mom."

"I guess her getting married and having a baby put a bit of a damper on that one for him."

"Guess so. Well anyway, Mom and Luke have a date tonight, and as much as I enjoy gelatinous mac and cheese with a whipped cream chaser I was wondering if you guys had room for one more here? I could convince Liz to order Chinese and I'll even chip in money and everything." Rory added, moving towards the take-out menu drawer.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked jumping in the way.

"Isn't this where you keep the-"

"No. We moved them. Besides, dinner's hours away, what's the rush?"

"I'm sure I saw your mom put Al's new menu in here a couple of days ago."

"I went on a cleaning frenzy last night, moved a lot of stuff around. Why don't we find it later? We could go listen to this new CD Lane gave me last week," he suggested, inching towards his room. Rory moved as if to follow him but then bolted back to the top secret drawer, pulling it open. "What are you-"

"These are amazing..." Rory breathed, holding Jess's scores.

"It's not-"

"You got a 750 verbal and a 770 math! This is..."

"They're not that great, really."

"Are you kidding? Why did you pretend you didn't have them yet?"

"I just thought-"

"You'd wait and see what I got before announcing your brilliance so as not to make me feel any more stupid than necessary?"

"No! Of course not."

"Because-"

"You are not stupid. And when you open your results they will reflect that. This is why I didn't want to show you yet. I knew you'd freak out."

"Hey, it's not like I really care all that much anyway. I'm only doing this for my grandparents."

"That's not true and you know it. You want it just as much-"

"You don't know that, you can't just assume that because I may have wanted something for five minutes I'd die if the chance slipped through my fingers."

"Rory, why are we arguing about this?"

"I don't know!"

"Could it possibly be because you're nervous about what's in that envelope?"

"No. I... I just don't get why you were hiding it from me. I did the best that I could." She admitted a moment later with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I know you were worried but you looked like you were doing great, and I'm sure there's good news in there."

"Open it."

"What? No!"

"Yes. You have to open it. I can't do it. You've done it once today, this shouldn't be a big deal, just tell yourself it's an overdue book notice or something."

"Why can't you tell yourself that?"

"Because I know better,"

"Well I do too."

"Yeah, ok, so we both know it's not some letter from a random pen pal or anything, but think of it this way – your entire future doesn't rest on what's in here, so there shouldn't be any pressure on you."

"Shouldn't be, but there is. I can't just-"

"Oh, give it to me!" Liz demanded coming through the door and handing Doula to Rory. "Geez the two of you... yak, yak, yak! How long does a person have to hide behind a door before everyone gets to be happy? Seriously!" She took the envelope from Jess and looked between the two of them. "You sure you don't want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Rory replied, shifting Doula, not really even aware that she was holding the baby.

"Okay..." Liz slipped a nail under the fold of the envelope and slit it open, keeping her eyes on the kids before pulling out the paper with Rory's results on it. She read over the page quickly, nodding as she took in the information and then handed it to Rory, taking her daughter back at the same time. "Congratulations."

"What? What did you get?" Jess asked.

"740 verbal and... 730 in math?"

"You did?"

"I... I think. Is that what you read?" Rory asked, looking at Liz a little dazed.

"Yep, that's what I read. You want a third opinion?" Jess took the letter and looked it over himself.

"Wow. You did! You did great."

"Not as good as you,"

"But still, this is really, really good."

"There should be celebrations tonight, right? You both did amazing."

"Well, Mom and Luke already have plans. They're going on a date, so-"

"Trust me they'll cancel for this. Or possibly invite us all to join, provided they weren't headed to some candlelit romance-novel extravaganza. You should tell them now, and check where they're going so I can work out if I should book somewhere else."

"Couldn't we just get a table at the inn or something?" Rory checked.

"When you pass your midterms, we go to the inn. When you both get results like these on your SAT's – the big kahuna, kicking the PSAT's ass – we do it up right, which means fancy dinner. So come on, chop, chop!"

"Ok, I'll go see what I can find out then." Rory replied, walking in the direction of the laundry room.

"Jess, go with her and make sure she doesn't walk into oncoming traffic, ok?"

"On it. Come on, Ror, how 'bout we try this door?" he suggested, leading her towards the back door.

"Sure..."

* * *

"I can't believe you made us bring these with us," Jess muttered, looking between the two proud, beaming mothers and the letters in the middle of the table that some one had gotten framed during the day, as a waitress walked away, having just taken their orders.

"That's what you're choosing to take issue with?" Rory checked. "Not the brightly coloured balloons secured to both our chairs with 'genii' scrawled all over them?"

"Well no, I'm kind of used to the balloons. They've been a constant presence in my life for as long as I can remember and I mostly tune them out now."

"Lucky you."

"They're staying." Liz decided. "This is a celebration, and you can't have a celebration without balloons, now can you?" Rory opened her mouth to reply, but realised she didn't actually have an answer, so just picked up her water glass instead. "That's right." Liz smiled triumphantly.

"Ok, ok, stop acting like annoying little kids, would you?" Luke asked. "Just sit quietly and wait for your food."

"Yes Dad!" Liz, Jess and Rory all returned, grinning at him.

"I love the balloons," TJ decided. "They look really cool, I just wish I had some."

"We'll attach some to your recliner tomorrow, ok Honey?"

"Sounds good to me,"

"I want to say something," Lorelai announced.

"Oh God..."

"Shush, daughter. I am your mother, and on an occasion such as this, it is in my rights to make an embarrassing speech, so you just have to sit there and take it."

"Well can you please get it over with quickly because I have to go to the bathroom in a sec and hang myself,"

"Certainly. I just want to say how incredibly proud I am of all the progress you've made in the time that you've been living in Stars Hollow. You've come so far and," Rory made a face and shook her head. "No, you have, you're almost a different person. If it weren't for the fact that you still talk to me like I'm your worst enemy sometimes, I'd start getting suspicious that there had been some body snatching going on. We're all very proud," she continued, "and your grandparents will be too- they might even offer to buy you a car. Actually they'll probably insist on it, but I want you to promise to hold out until they offer something really great. And I don't just mean the same model as Johnny Depp or Leonardo DiCaprio's car or anything, but the actual car that they dive, or drove. Or the Ferrari from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._ Ooh yeah, yeah, demand the Ford Mustang from _Bullit_!"

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, they can afford it. Plus, Steve McQueen!"

"Ok, is that it? Is your big important speech over now?"

"Um, you did great too Jess, the pride... You know. We're all very proud."

"Thanks?"

"Remind me to hide the booze from her at my twenty first please."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Luke agreed as one of the waitresses made her way over.

"We've got your garlic bread here." She announced placing a couple of small baskets in the middle of the table. "Your meals will be out in a few minutes." She added before walking away again just as another woman was wandering by with a drink in hand.

"Happy birthday you two," she called out to the teens in the decorated chairs. The six of them looked at one another for a moment and burst out laughing.

* * *

As Liz and TJ left to go check on the baby and relieve the sitter Jess stood out the front of Lorelai's building with Rory, enjoying a little silence for the first time all night.

"My God our parents are exhausting, aren't they?" he asked and she laughed, nodding.

"And happy. They're all so happy, it's a little unsettling."

"I know how we can fix that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we just tell 'em we're not really going to college and this whole thing was all just a bit of fun."

"Mhmm, because that would sound so believable coming from the boy wonder who has had Harvard paraphernalia plastered all over his wall since he discovered The Harvard Shop."

"Ok, so maybe not. You got any ideas to make them stop smiling like that for the next six months?"

"Nope."

"I guess we just have to deal with it then."

"Oh, there is always the possibility that we don't fill out the applications properly or send them in late or..."

"We're not doing that are we?"

"Hell no."

"Ok, good. You almost had me convinced there for a second."

"Yeah, well, it would sound more credible coming from me."

"I didn't buy it when you were trying to tell me you didn't care about your results, why would they?"

"They don't know me as well as you do?"

"That's true."

"So, anyway, Mom got a very interesting phone call before we left tonight that I'm sure she's filling Luke in on right now."

"The FBI finally tracked her down and she's looking for a place to crash for a couple days until the heat dies down?"

"Grandma heard about my fabulous results and she's decided that I can bring a guest to this wonderful celebratory dinner."

"Has she just?"

"But I know that's the last place you ever want to go again, so you don't have to worry. I'll make up an excuse as to why you won't be there."

"Thank you."

"Even though this night is supposed to be about me and my amazing accomplishment, so I should get to have all the people who I care about me under one roof, right?"

"You're getting very good at your manipulation." Jess praised and Rory grinned.

"Thank you!"

"I still don't want to go."

"I know, that's ok, I don't really want to either, but I have an obligation. I wonder how Mom's going with Luke."

* * *

"Ah, geez, are you serious?"

"Well, she didn't actually say I could bring someone, but if Rory gets to, I should as well right?"

"She didn't invite me?"

"No."

"But you want me to show up unannounced anyway?"

"No, of course not. I'll call her back in the morning, announce it to her then."

"Lorelai, I really don't..."

"It'll be fun! You and me can hide un the corner while my parents lavish attention on the next generation and make us feel like crap for not being over-achievers."

"No, really, I think it would be better if I didn't-"

"Oh fine!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No, no. It's ok. No one should have to go through those dinners unless they're bound by a contract. Which, in a way, I am. But you're free, so don't worry about it. Just, think of me while you eat something nice and normal for dinner and I'm being forced to swallow something that's never been served outside the Roman empire, ok?"

"I can do that."

"Good, so I have something for you also."

"Rory could come up at any moment, shouldn't-"

"Dirty!" Lorelai replied, grinning as she moved over to the little table by the door that the phone sat on. "No, this is nothing that she can't see, don't worry." She explained, removing something from the drawer. "Here."

"What is this?" Luke asked, taking the piece of paper she held out.

"Another cheque. For the last of the money I owe you. At least I think so, unless you've gone and tacked on some interest you forgot to mention."

"No I didn't do that."

"Good. So this is it then. Thank you."

"Oh, well good." He folded it up and slipped it into his wallet. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I thought about handing this over right after we..."

"I really wish you had never done that."

"It was only the one time!"

"Yeah, but still,"

"I know. That's why I decided this would be better. No feeling of prostitution."

"Thank you for your restraint."

"You're welcome."

"Well I should probably go now, see how Caesar's gone tonight running things by himself."

"He's been left alone before, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, heaps of times. I just-"

"You just want to get out of here before I find a way to convince you to come to dinner right? Ok, fine, go."

"Lorelai, really, I just-"

"It's fine Luke. I completely understand the need to protect oneself from that house. You don't need to explain."

"If you're sure,"

"I am. Now go make sure Caesar hasn't been eating out of the pie plate again." Lorelai instructed, pushing him towards the door.

"I'll see what I can do about sending Rory up as well. How the two of them have never gotten pneumonia astounds me."

"They have the same resilience as us." Lorelai explained. "Once upon a time, we were the ones that spent an hour standing out in the snow making kissy faces, remember?"

"I never-"

"Ok, you never made a kissy face. Sure. I guess it was all me then. You go ahead and try to separate them, I'll just wait up here."

"Good night."

"Night," Lorelai replied before making kissing sounds and batting her eyelashes at Luke who just shook his head and slipped out the door.

* * *

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am about this." Emily announced a couple of nights later, "This is all so wonderful! Did you have any idea you had done so well?"

"None at all. I was just hoping I'd passed, I didn't really think too much about the exact number."

"That's probably best. You could have put a lot of pressure on yourself aiming for a specific score." Richard agreed.

"You did know that we would have made room for a guest, if you'd wanted to bring a friend, don't you? This is after all your night."

"Oh, yeah. Mom told me, and we were considering bringing Jess and Luke along, but we thought about it, and they'd already been let out once this week, we figured it was best to keep them at home and not excite them too much."

"Well, that's fair enough. More for us then."

"So, Mom, what's on the menu for tonight? Truffled goose foie gras? Squab again? Or pickled herring?"

"Pot roast."

"Oh, pot- what?"

"Pot roast."

"I'm sorry, I think my ears must be broken or malfunctioning, I didn't quite catch-"

"Tonight we are having pot roast with mashed potatoes and baby carrots, followed by pudding for dessert. Did I say that clearly enough? Would you like me to repeat myself yet again? Find a bullhorn perhaps?"

"I can't believe it! All these years growing up here I dreamed of this, but I never truly thought this day would come."

"Calm down Lorelai, this is just because of how well Rory has done with her exams. Next weeks menu will be back to our usual fashion."

"Ok, now you have to get into college and maybe they'll order pizza. If you get valedictorian we might even be able to eat in the living room. Ooh, with our shoes off!"

"Oh, really now!"

"Come on Mom, if it's for Rory-"

"Finish your drink Mom." Rory instructed, smiling.

"I would have to echo that request." Richard added. Lorelai frowned and reached for her glass.

* * *

"How'd the celebration go?" Luke asked as they came in later that night. Lorelai shook her head.

"My mother is-"

"Your mother is a very nice person." Rory interrupted. "My mother on the other hand..."

"What did she force down your throats this time?"

"Pudding!"

"What?"

"Yeah. And for dinner – pot roast with mashed potatoes, baby carrots and those little rolls that Mom loves so much."

"I don't get it."

"You sound just like her. She was doing a nice thing, what is there to get?"

"Emily Gilmore doesn't just do nice things." Luke replied and Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"This is what I was trying to tell her the whole way here."

"So you're saying next week when we walk in there, she'll ask for a kidney or part of a lung?"

"Bone marrow," Luke suggested."

"Because it's more painful, right?"

"Right."

"Let me just pose this thought – she was happy for me and my results and she wanted to do something nice. Doesn't that sound at all within the realms of possibility?"

"Not when you've spent seventeen years with the woman and know the depths of her evil." Lorelai shook her head.

"Ugh, you guys are just ridiculous!" Rory decided, heading behind the counter to go find herself some ice cream.


	60. London's Calling and Paris Is Fuming

AN: Oh my God! Sixty chapters, that's a littl scary. Ok, I really don't like this one, and I know it's short and a little pathetic, but I just... I can't look at it any more, so if there are mistakes in it, I appologise, but, I must have been blocking them out. Sorry. I had plans for this, but when I started writing they all just turned to a pile of mush and this is what happened. Sorry. I hope you can at least enjoy part of it.

* * *

Paris snarled at Tristan and stormed off down the hallway. She paused partway to glare at Jess and Rory, before continuing on her way.

"What was that about?" Jess asked as they neared their friend.

"Did you tell her you already had a date to the homecoming dance?" Rory added, glancing over her shoulder to see the angry girl shove a boy out of her way.

"I didn't tell her anything; that was the problem."

"Come again?"

"She wanted to know how you guys went on your SAT's," Tristan explained as they made their way to the cafeteria. "But I wouldn't tell her so she got mad. Wasn't even interested in how I went though!"

"Why would she care?" Rory wondered.

"We're competition." Jess explained, patting Tristan on the shoulder sympathetically. "You may not know this, but we're pretty much neck-a-neck with her GPA-wise."

"How? I mean, I know how you would be but me... How is that possible?"

"Your recent desperate desire to join the ranks of college freshmen may have something to do with it." Tristan volunteered.

"Do other people know about this?"

"Some,"

"But not everyone?"

"Why? Are you worried it'll ruin your rep?"

"Oh, no, my reputation as the bad seed, evil corrupter girl is pretty much cemented, I don't think anything will destroy it."

"Not even you being all sweet and singing Doula back to sleep the other night?" Jess asked, smirking as Tristan turned to Rory, wide eyes, waiting for her response.

"I... You weren't meant to see that!"

"No, I know. That's why I stayed silent till you were done and then made a big fuss about coming back into the room."

"What did you sing?" Tristan inquired.

"She was... TJ wasn't there and... your mom had just gone to take a nap. She'd been complaining about how tired she was and I thought if... I just wanted her to stay quiet and..."

"Don't get me wrong, I thought it was very nice of you."

"_Rock-A-Bye-Baby? Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_?"

"This conversation isn't important!" Rory insisted heading towards their usual table. "Is there a reason we should be keeping our scores from Paris?"

"It's fun?"

"Hmm, well, I can't argue with that."

"_Swing Low Sweet Chariot_?"

"But she could make life very difficult for us if we don't eventually give in, couldn't she?"

"Maybe give it another week." Jess suggested.

"_Hush Little Baby_!" Rory turned to stare at Tristan for a moment, confused.

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you sang to Doula."

"It really doesn't matter. Can't we talk about something else?"

"Come on! I want to know."

"_London Calling_." Rory told him.

"Ok, that's fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't. But there's no need to go making up-"

"Jess? Help me out here?"

"She really did sing _London Calling_," Jess nodded.

"Why?"

"Um, hello, Joe Strummer was a god. Do I need any other reason?"

"But she's only a baby."

"Well, I'm just assisting in starting her education early." Rory shrugged. "And I mean the really important education, the music."

"You're nuts."

"Doesn't make the man any less important."

"Why won't you tell me what you got?" Paris demanded, appearing at their table.

"Geez!"

"You should really start wearing a bell." Rory told her.

"It's a simple question, all I want is a number I don't understand why you won't tell me."

"Two." Rory replied, matter-of-factly.

"Two?"

"Yeah, you wanted a number, I gave you a number. How's that?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well, really, if my score were two that would indicate I'm incredibly stupid, and therefore I don't know that wasn't what you meant. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't understand you at all."

"The feelings mutual."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"'Cause it's none of your business."

"Okay, fine, don't tell me what you got. Either of you, I don't care."

"Good. We won't." The two girls stard at one another for a moment, a battle of wills.

"Just tell me so we can all move on from this!" Paris begged.

"I've got a couple of things I need to do before class." Rory explained pushing her chair back. "Bye Paris."

"Jess?"

"Yes Paris?"

"Can you-"

"I really can't. She would hurt me."

"Fine! Whatever. It doesn't mean anything to me at all! I'm very happy with how I went, so, really, I don't care."

"That's good then. We're all happy."

"Very, very happy!"

"I'm glad for you." Paris stood glowering at Jess for a moment before she turned on her heel and stormed away. "Man that was fun,"

"You've gotten very evil, did you know that?" Tristan asked, smirking at the retreating girl's back.

"I had noticed. I think it's because of the Gilmores."

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely them."

"I'll tell her in a couple days, give her a little more time to hate me."

"Seems fair to me."

* * *

"You might be able to shed some light on this for me," Lane started, accepting the coffee that Jess handed her a couple of days later.

"What's that?"

"I got a very strange phone call today when I got home from school.

"Oh yeah? Telemarketers taking a stab at comedy?"

"It was some survey about how students in the area went on their SAT's, actually." She explained as Lindsay came in and joined them. "Something about an article for your school paper."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I got one of those too! What was that?"

"I assume you know where I'm going with this then."

"Going with what?" Rory asked dropping into another seat.

"Paris is so incredibly-"

"Desperate for any kind of attention?"

"This whole keeping our scores from her thing, it's fun, but I think it may be killing her."

"Good. So we'll get a couple of minutes to relax in that place before the graduation hysteria kicks in. And you can take over running the Franklin, that'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Can't we tell her? So she doesn't drive all of our friends crazy at least?"

"Hey they're your friends."

"Oh, sure, now they're my friends. You don't hang out with them at all, do you?"

"Not too often without you, no,"

"Rory come on."

"I thought we agreed on another week. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes. But that was before she started to harass my friends with fake articles and all her lunacy."

"Fine. You can tell her. I on the other hand am sticking with my policy to speak to her only when forced to by a faculty member."

"When did you come up with that policy?"

"When I sat down at this table and you said her name."

"Good to know."

"Good to tell."

"I am going to tell her."

"That's fine, as long as you don't make me be nice to her or anything, it doesn't really matter."

"Why does your school let in crazies?" Lindsay asked. "Shouldn't they screen for mental deficiencies or something?"

"Probably. I'll see if I can't get a few minutes to speak at the next student government meeting." Jess replied. "Although, that's Paris' domain, so..."

"Chances are slim. Oh well, you'll be out of there soon anyways."

* * *

"I miss the pudding!" Lorelai moaned as she crashed into a seat at the diner late on Friday night.

"What was it this week?" Jess asked, dropping a couple of coffee cups on the table as Rory went in search of pie.

"Chilled rhubarb and strawberry soup!"

"Strawberry and rhubarb?"

"Soup! For dessert!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, you're obviously not listening to me. A week ago, we had pudding and pot roast. Those were the most glorious things ever served in my mother's house, the second greatest being the mushroom caps and the apple tarts she only allows at Christmas time. But this week, as promised, she went back to her weird, rich people 'we don't have normal tastes, we torture our guests with obscure dishes' menu planning."

"Eat your pie and when we get home you can have a lollipop." Rory instructed, placing a plate in front of her and sitting down.

"But I want it now!" Lorelai whined, stomping her foot.

"When exactly did I get saddled with a four year old?" Rory asked as Lorelai picked up her fork.

"When your mother was teased with pudding and then took leave of her sanity."

"Ah, yes, it's all coming back. This is all Grandma's fault."

"Everything is always her fault." Lorelai added.

"You could always sneak out while she's not looking and leave her here for Luke to deal with," Jess suggested, wiping off the counter.

"Where is Luke?"

"Upstairs, going through receipts for the night shouldn't be much longer."

"I might just consider that idea. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to head home so Mom can go to sleep while I watch the baby."

"That's very nice of you."

"Well I am the nice one, and besides, I can't have you showing me up, when you don't even like babies."

"You've tried that before, but it's not going to work this time." Rory told him. "You think that you can trick me into saying that Doula is the most adorable baby in the world, and of course I totally love her, right? Well that's not going to happen. Sure, she's cute and all, but, I've already made it clear I am not a fan of the infant set."

"I know."

"Good, so you'll give up on that game then?"

"I guess I'll have to."

"Finished!" Lorelai announced as Luke came through the curtain. "Luke!"

"What'd I do?" he asked, looking between her and the teens.

"Volunteered for Lorelai watch?" Rory shrugged, standing up and gathering her things.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom needs someone to vent too about the evils of her mother and I've already had the last half hour to listen to her, so now she's your responsibility. I'm going home to sleep."

"What about my lollipop?"

"I'll buy you a whole bag full tomorrow."

"That sounds fair. Ok, you can go now."

"I'm outta here too, if that's ok." Jess added.

"Yeah, sure. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yes, you will." The two of them headed for the door, planning to 'get lost' somewhere along the way home.


	61. Various Anxieties

AN: I had something really important I wanted to say about this chapter, but for some stupid reason I didn't write it down. Oh well, enjoy.

AN2: I remembered! Last night I was at work, concentrating on something else entirely and this thought popped into my head - Parenthood. That's what I wanted to say, I sat there watching the pilot episode, twice, because it was just so awesome, and I was thinking to myself 'this is what I wanted to write!' The whole Sarah storyline, except, I guess, without the ex-husband, but still, that's what I had in mnd when I started this. Not quite what came out though. Anyway, that was my 'really important' message I had to share.

* * *

Lorelai grinned as she accepted Luke's hand, following him towards the floor as the music started up and put her arms around his neck. Getting him to agree to this particular setting for their date wasn't quite as hard as she'd anticipated. All it really took was a hair flip and a smile while wearing a fabulous black dress and he'd said yes. _Ah, the powers of persuasion._

"Hey, have I thanked you enough for this?" she asked after a while of silently moving to the music.

"I'm not sure yet. We can probably come to some sort of agreement later on though."

"Oh, well, good. As long as we have a plan in place," Luke nodded as the song continued and they fell silent again.

* * *

"You did not!" Sookie objected, staring at Lorelai.

"I did. He did."

"You're lying. You have to be lying! Luke would never-"

"I swear, Sookie, I'm telling the God's honest truth."

"I don't believe it! I don't, I'm sorry, but I just can't- what are you doing?" she asked as Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" Lorelai asked into the phone, holding up a finger, indicating for Sookie to wait. "Well, ok, I just need a second, can you please tell Sookie that I'm not making it up, I'm not crazy or- Hey!" she was silent for a moment. "Just tell her what we did this weekend... The bit before that! Come on, don't be gross!" Lorelai handed the phone to Sookie, who frowned for a moment before her eyes widened and she stared at Lorelai as if she were sitting astride a unicorn.

"He had to get back to work." Sookie explained, handing the phone back to her friend.

"Well, did he tell you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"So?"

"Where does your magic come from?" Lorelai laughed. "I'm serious! You must have like... some kind of superpower mixed with voodoo or something really powerful, because I don't think Luke has ever, ever willingly danced in his entire life. And that's not really hard stat for me to give, because I've known him almost all of the time he's been alive."

"I don't know what to tell you, I just asked and he agreed."

"He agreed? Just like that, you asked and he said yes without any hesitation?"

"Well he put up a little bit of a fight, but like you said, I'm magic, I was able to convince him."

"Ohh, now I understand." Sookie nodded.

"What?"

"You 'convinced' him." The chef replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sookie!"

"Well, that's the only way I can think-"

"Are you guys being gross, or is this conversation suitable for minors to hear?" Rory asked coming over to stand beside the two women.

"Go on into the kitchen for a minute Pumpkin." Sookie replied.

"Oh, good, it's a gross one. Ok, well I just came to ask if I can borrow the Jeep? I was talking to Grandpa just now and he said that he had a book he wanted to give me. Apparently it can't wait til Friday, so Jess and I are going over now. So can I?"

"You'll have to get more gas." Lorelai replied, reaching for her purse under the desk and fishing out her keys.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she replied, in mock-outrage.

"Sure you don't. Ok, well, we'll be back sometime later. What were you thinking for dinner? Pizza? Al's Luke's?"

"I'm going to cook."

"You are?"

"I resent that face! I've cooked before and you haven't once ended up in the hospital with food poisoning."

"No, not in the hospital..."

"Rory!"

"Sorry. I know you're cooking isn't bad. I'll go now. I'll even stop by the mall and try to find a nice daughter to send home for you. Sound good?"

"A really, really nice daughter, and we'll see."

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye Peanut!"

"You'll have to get Jess's approval too, don't forget." Lorelai called out as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so, you've probably got a lot to do, right?" Lorelai asked, glancing at a notebook with a list of things she still had to do. "You should be getting back to the kitchen and I'll make a start on some of these phone calls."

"But we were-"

"Done talking, yeah. So, I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"I was just having fun."

"Yes, I know, and you'll have even more fun when you see Luke in person and you can tease him. But make sure you aren't too harsh, because I'd like to at least be able to bring that up again someday. It was a lot of fun."

"Deal." Sookie nodded and turned back to the kitchen as Lorelai picked up the phone and began to dial the number of their linen supplier.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what's in that notebook Rory's always carrying around?" Lane asked Jess one afternoon, abandoning staring at her math homework.

"What notebook?" he asked, hoping she didn't notice the panic in his eyes or voice.

"How have you never seen it? It's this black and blue thing with post-it notes sticking out every which way. It's- ooh! Is she secretly connected to KFC, related to the Colonel somehow? Does she have the eleven secret herbs and spices in there? And the special sauce at McDonalds?" Lane fired off rapidly. "Because that would mean she would have access to a lot of money that she could be sharing with us, her nearest and dearest-"

"I don't know what it is." Jess replied, shaking his head. "But I doubt there's any money in it."

"Maybe it's the great American novel." She added after a moment.

"You really think so?"

"Sure, why not? Someone's got to write it and she's probably had enough life experiences to fit the bill. Come to think of it, anyone who's spent more than five minutes in this town with the ability to string half decent sentences together could probably come up with something at least worth skimming."

"Yeah, probably,"

"You would actually be terrific!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Lane replied enthusiastically. "I mean there are times that your verbalisation leaves something to be desired, but you definitely have a talent with the written word. Your work at the Franklin is proof enough of that, even with that scary Paris girl always trying to give you crappy articles to write, you still always manage to make them great."

"Thanks Lane."

"What are best friends for?" Jess just smiled. "Besides, I have to tell you these things now so that when you're a Harvard-grad, award-winning whatever you remember I've been here from the beginning, supporting you every step of the way and you're so overcome with gratitude you feel the need to buy me a Maserati or something."

"I'm going to feel the need to buy you a Maserati, am I?"

"Well, yeah, but when the time comes I'll talk you out of it. I'll tell you that just being your friend, and having witnessed all of your greatness is enough of a reward for me, I don't need anything else."

"That's very nice of you."

"Nothing else except maybe... Oh, I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something by the time you've made your fortune."

"Good to know." He returned to his homework, glancing up at Lane a few moments later to make sure she was focused on her book as well and wasn't about to start asking questions again.

* * *

"Ok, this, right here, is not good." Jess announced, sitting beside Rory on a bench outside of Chilton the next afternoon. She looked up at him, closing the book she was reading.

"Problem?"

"Yes, you reading that."

"You haven't had a problem with me reading this in ages. What happened?"

"You're doing it out in public where anyone can see you."

"These people don't pay attention to me, don't worry about it."

"Well Lane does. She saw you, started asking questions."

"She's your best friend, you really should have told her by now." Rory replied.

"But I don't want to."

"Well you didn't want to tell me either, but we found a way around that, didn't we?"

"You can't change my mind about it this time."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm serious Rory."

"Twenty bucks?"

"Not going to happen."

"Thirty."

"Please just put it away."

"I can't go higher than forty."

"Put it away and don't let anyone catch you with it. That's all I ask. I'll even cook you dinner to sweeten the deal, please?"

"You drive a hard bargain, mister." Rory slipped the book in between a couple of others in her bag. "But I suppose I can accept your terms. It just better be a good dinner."

"Have I ever made you a bad dinner?"

"Not to my recollection, but there's a first time for everything,"

"Not for this. You forget that the cooking gene is strong in the males of my family. Both sides."

"Your father never made me anything, so I don't know that for sure."

"Well I'm telling you it is, that should be enough of an assurance, shouldn't it?"

"Hmm, I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Good idea."

"Although, I could call Lily, ask her, she'd tell me the truth right?"

Jess shook his head. "We should get going if we want to get to work on time."

"Do we want to get to work on time?"

"Come on."

"It's getting really good," Rory added as they headed towards the bus stop, switching back to their earlier topic. "I may just crack and have to share it with someone soon."

"Isn't it more fun to have this amazing read all to yourself that no one else in the world knows about?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn! It is, why'd you have to say that?"

"Because I'm a genius."

"Hmph!"

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the diner a short time later, they walked in, expecting Luke to be ready with a glare and a lecture about arriving on time. Instead, what they saw terrified them a little.

Luke stood behind the counter, Liz, Lorelai and Lane all on stools in front of it, talking excitedly. When the bell sounded their arrival, the four at the counter looked up and their grins grew even larger.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Luke called enthusiastically.

"Did we just step into some bizarro world?" Rory asked Jess, glancing at him quickly, before looking back towards the smiling faces.

"I'm not sure... Maybe we should go out, come back in, see if that-"

"Stop it!" Liz interrupted, crossing the room to grab a hold of each of them. "Come over here, you got something in the mail today. Both of you."

"We already got our SAT results, what else could possibly cause this level of excitement, and, might I add, creepy jovial faces?" Rory checked, walking over to where she was instructed, Jess right by her side.

"Look!" Lorelai pointed at the counter and everyone watched as the two teens took in what sat before them.

"Oh my God." Rory stared open-mouthed "They're beautiful."

"Impressive letterage," Jess added.

"When did this..."

"Just now. I went to check the mail box, and sitting right there underneath the latest Sephora catalogue, was the beautiful H!" Liz explained as Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, and I was just going to duck home for a minute to change because I went to talk to Sookie and she spilled marinara sauce on me," Jess and Rory looked at her, for the first time, noticing the large orange stain on her blouse. "But just as I was going inside, the mail came and I rushed right over here, because you were supposed to be working and I wanted you to see. But then you weren't here and we've been waiting anxiously for your arrival!"

"Well we're here now, so hand them over already."

"We even cleaned the counter."

"You...?"

"We made Luke clean it, to make sure it wasn't contaminated."

"My counter is not contaminated." Luke objected.

"No, not usually, but, we can't take any chances with this." Liz explained. "It's Harvard, you know?"

"I know."

"Come on, come on!" Lane urged them. "Get started, please?"

"Why don't you get started?" Jess asked, digging through his bag for a pen, before Luke cleared his throat, holding up two.

"Because none of my applications have arrived yet, and even when they do, it won't be anything like this, because Seventh Day Adventist colleges will never be in the same league as Harvard."

"She's got a point." Rory nodded, fiddling with the pen Luke had given her, reaching towards the paper.

"Woah! Woah! What do you think you're doing?" Liz asked, putting out a hand to stop her.

"Filling out my-"

"You have to take it in first, absorb the enormity, prepare yourself for what this means."

"Or you could ignore Liz and just fill it out like any normal person would do." Luke suggested.

"How exactly do we prepare ourselves?" Rory enquired, amused.

"Just hold it, feel the weight of its importance." Rory grinned as she followed these instructions, Jess, beside her, doing the same thing. "Now you read," Liz added after a few moments, when Luke looked about ready to explode. "Only then once you've carefully taken everything in do you begin the filling out process."

Jess shook his head at his mother's antics before opening his application and beginning to read aloud what needed to be filled in before reaching, "Personal statement,"

"Oh, you are going to rock that!" Liz announced, beaming at her son.

"You can evaluate a significant experience that's had an impact on you. Or you can write about a person who has had a significant influence on you."

"How about one of your authors?" Luke suggested.

"It's a good thing we've got a few weeks before this thing is due," Rory decided. "This is going to take forever."

"You're both going to do great!" Lorelai told them as the phone rang and Luke turned to answer it.

"Lorelai, you gotta get back to the inn." He told her, slamming the phone down.

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to be there now and Michel just called and yelled at me,"

"No, honey, he was yelling at me."

"Yeah, but he was doing it into my ear. Tell him if he ever does that again I'm going to come down there and strangle him with one of his fancy silk ties."

"Will do, Rory can I borrow something to wear, since I apparently have to be back at work ten minutes ago?"

"Sure." Rory nodded, glad to have a reason to leave the room. "Let's go see what's available at chez Rory." She added, heading towards the curtain as the others refocused on Jess and the application.

* * *

AN2: Happy 71st anniversary of _The Wizard of Oz_!


	62. Martians At Movie Night

As the weeks went by, applications for various schools continued to arrive and Rory couldn't help but feel like an imposter as she watched Jess fill them out with ease. _He's been preparing for this his whole life,_ she reminded herself, _of course he knows what he's doing._

It didn't really help her feel any better about her inadequacy when it came to explaining to these top-notch schools why they desperately needed her there though.

Luke's suggestion that they write about one of their authors had been helpful. At least, she thought it was, and had begun to write some drivel about the effect that Tolstoy and Twain still had on the youth of America, even though they had died over eighty years ago. Then, as she'd read over the beginnings of it, she'd realised what rubbish it was, how silly it all sounded and threw it away, not really wanting to imagine the admissions officer showing it around to all the people he could get a hold of, to laugh about it with.

When the Connecticut state application arrived she seemed to be inspired, (possibly due to the fact that there wasn't so much pressure associated with this school as there was with Yale or Columbia) And the finished product that was her essay seemed so perfect she decided it would be ok to send a variation of it to each of the other schools.

The college counsellor raved about it. She loved the idea of Rory highlighting her desire to overcome her life in New York and carve out a place for herself among those who had simply been handed most of what they had. And she was adamant that all of Rory's hard work would pay off and she would get exactly what she'd been hoping for.

"Your hand is going to fall off if you don't stop doing that." Jess waned, placing a piece of pie next to Rory's cold forgotten coffee.

"You've probably had your essay written since middle school, but I haven't and I need to get this done if I'm going to have any chances for next year." Rory responded, flipping the page and continuing to write furiously as she made a few more changes to one of her last essays.

"That's fair enough, but can you take a break? Have some pie-"

"No time for a break. Didn't ask for pie,"

"A micro-break! Just one bite, I'll get you a fresh coffee and then I promise I'll stop bugging you."

"Fine. Two minutes."

"Thank you!"

Rory dropped her pen and reached for the fork as Jess brought over another cup and filled it with coffee. Rory took a sip and instantly brightened.

"Oh thank you for not taking 'no' for an answer." Rory told him, leaning across the table to kiss him. "I really needed that."

"I know these things. It's all a part of my super powers." Jess explained.

"Oh yeah, well can you tell me which, if any college I'm going to be accepted into so I don't have to kill myself agonizing over all these applications and that whole waiting thing?"

"Sorry. My powers don't extend that far. Well, not too clearly any way, but I do see good things if that's at all helpful."

"A little. I think I'll be going now though, try to finish this off somewhere a little quieter."

"But you didn't finish your pie!"

"I never promised to finish it, only to take a bite."

"You said two minutes." Jess reminded her.

"Yeah, well, I guess once I finish this I should practice learning how to tell time." Rory replied, slipping out the door as Kirk came in.

"Have I done something to offend her?" he asked, stopping just inside the door. "Perhaps she doesn't like my new cologne."

"Yeah, I'm sure that must be it Kirk." Jess nodded, picking up Rory's discarded food and taking it to the kitchen.

* * *

Liz opened the door to Rory while settling Doula and smiled at the girl, indicating for her to come in while her daughter's eyes drifted shut. "One sec," she whispered, heading into the living room to where a bassinet stood. After putting Doula down she checked the baby monitor was working correctly and signalled that Rory go with her to the kitchen.

"Sorry." Rory whispered as Liz sagged into a chair. "I guess I forgot about nap time. I thought I was supposed to be meeting Jess here. I'm meant to be making up for being so focused on everything but him lately."

"No. Don't worry about it you know you're welcome here anytime."

"Oh, well,"

"I mean, you should. Well when I say anytime I mean-"

"I know what you mean. I think."

"Good. Jess just ran out to get some milk but he shouldn't be too much longer." Liz explained. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Well I've got a real hankering for a tall glass of ice cold milk." Rory replied, grinning.

"How does coffee sound?"

"Like heaven."

"Good. Jess made it just before he left. Must have known you'd beat him back." Liz added, handing a cup to Rory. "How is it?" she asked, watching her drink.

"It's really good."

"I knew it! It smells really good."

"Well, you should have some."

"No. I can't, not just yet."

"Is there a particular time of day, or...?"

"I'm not drinking any coffee at the moment. With Doula."

"You... Oh! Right, yeah, ok. Got it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, makes sense, it's just not something I think of. Ever, so it didn't click. It's fine though."

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this. That smell is torture when I know I can't drink any of it." Liz said, more to herself. "Anyway, let's stop discussing this; I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"How are your applications coming along?"

"Oh, they're... well, they're coming along."

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know. I mean, essays I can write. When I'm being graded and it's just a small percent it doesn't seem like such a big deal. But with this... It really doesn't help to see all the other kids who've had their dorm rooms picked out and decorated, breezing through and not even breaking a sweat."

"He does seem very calm, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"Jess."

"Oh, I didn't mean," Liz gave her a look and Rory shook her head. "How does he do it? I mean, I remember plenty of times that he's been worried about stuff – things with us, or you, but this comes along and he acts as if its a job application for Walmart or something."

"I think he gets it from my dad. Although I have no idea why it's selective, allowing him to freak out over some things and to freak us out over others."

"It's just so frustrating! But I know it's good too. Someone needs to keep a level head and with Tristan hoping he'll get in anywhere other than Princeton to get away from his family, and me hoping I'll get in anywhere at all so as not to let my entire family down, him having the knowledge that Harvard will be his has to be a good thing, right?"

"I'm sure it'll be useful in the long run." Liz agreed. "But I really don't think any of you have anything to worry about."

"If only every high school senior had your optimism." Rory mused as the front door opened and closed. Liz sat up a little straighter, watching the baby monitor, as if daring any sound to come out of it. But nothing happened other than Jess coming in and setting a bag on the counter.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, looking between the two warily. "My mother and my girlfriend having a hushed discussion has to mean I'm in the doghouse with someone, right?"

"It's wonderful how early they pick these things up." Liz remarked. "But as long as there are cookies in there and your sister is still asleep in there," she pointed to the next room. "Then you're still my perfect boy." Jess grinned and pulled out a bag of mallomars, tossing them over to her. "Angel child! I shall retire to the living room leave the two of you to talk."

"So there is something wrong?" Jess asked, sitting in the seat his mother had vacated.

"Actually no, I think I'm good now." Rory replied.

"You are?"

"Well, almost."

"Should I be doing something to make that almost a definitely?"

"You already are."

"Well that's good, I'm glad I could be so helpful."

Rory smiled and kissed him. "I have to go now though."

"I thought we were going to hang out."

"Raincheck? Tonight, I promise you'll have my full attention."

"I'd better."

"You will, I swear. I just have to do something, but I'll make it up to you. Can you thank your mom for me?"

"Ok, sure... What did she do?"

"Performed a miracle." She shrugged before going out the door.

* * *

"Done!" Tristan cried out as he came through the door of the diner. "I'm done."

"Shh!" Rory stared at him from behind the counter. "What are you yelling about?"

"I'm finished, sent my last application off just now and I really think this is going to be the one."

"So, clown college?"

"You're mean when you're anxious."

"Shut up. I am not." Rory snapped.

"I stand corrected. Luke! My good man, would you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of coffee."

"Why can't Rory get it?"

"I'm a little worried she would spit in it, despite our deep, meaningful friendship."

"Yeah, I get that. Here." He quickly poured a cup and handed it over before walking away.

"So we should celebrate this." Tristan declared and Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, don't look at me like that. This is good. Very good, in fact and it should be acknowledged."

"You may be ready to kick back and party, but what about the rest of us?"

"Your applications are done, Jess's are done. He's going to Harvard, we all know that. And you'll probably go with him as will I – god willing – so now all we really need to do is to wait for conformation. Well, actually, you need to take a break, also and relax for five seconds, because you're getting very high-strung with all this Ivy League crap."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You're in?"

"I'm curious. Tell me how you plan to relax me."

"Movie night!"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally, they're awesome. But we'll have to do it at your place coz otherwise we'll wake the baby or have to deal with my... parent's maid. Neither of those things are really too pleasant, I'm sure. So, what do you say?"

"I'm not the one whose permission you need to get. Remember the other Lorelai?"

"She thinks it's a great idea. Apparently everyone's noticed your lack of a shiny, happy disposition lately."

"I cannot believe you went to my mother about this. You know I could kick your ass for that, right?"

"Anywhere but the face!" Tristan cried out, shielding himself. "Oh, and definitely not below the belt."

"Take away all my fun." Rory grumbled.

"I'm not so sure I want to know what you're talking about." Jess commented, coming out from behind the curtain.

"Your silly friend is planning a way to monopolise my Saturday night. Reason with him would you?"

"What'd you do?"

"Booked a private jet to Tahoe, no big deal,"

"Sounds good to me."

"I knew I could count on you. And when we get back, we'll crash at Lorelai's for a few movies."

"Can't wait."

"Excellent! Well, I'm off to make some more arrangements, I'll see you two kids later." He added before draining his coffee and heading out the door.

"Have you deduced what planet he came from yet? Coz I think it's about time we sent him back."

"Aww, but you said I could keep him."

"Changed my mind,"

"Well I guess I'll just have to hide him then so you can't catapult him out into space."

"Now you're ruining my fun. What is with today? Next thing you know Luke will take the salt shakers away and Mom will force me to watch _Roman Holiday_ or _Casablanca_." Rory added sarcastically.

"Yeah, that would really suck." Jess agreed.

* * *

Lorelai stood back looking over the coffee table – covered in various sugary and salty snacks – and smiled. "Ok, well, now you kids look like you're all set for self-induced sugar comas, so I'll be off now. Don't forget to hydrate."

"We've got soda in the fridge," Jess told her. "And I just put on a pot of coffee,"

"Oh, well, maybe I should-"

"Go!" Rory cut her off. "Go and be all... whatever with Luke. This is 'unwinding from Chilton stress' time."

"Hey, Chilton stresses me out too you know, don't I deserve unwinding time?"

"Yes."

"Good, so, I'll-"

"Over at Luke's, where you can continue to talk about the ways they used to torture you in the eighteenth century, or whenever it was you were there."

"Ugh! I cannot believe how old you just said I was. Fine. I'm going to leave now. See how much you miss me when I'm ignoring you."

"Not a whole lot more than when you're trying to act all hip and hang out as 'one of the kids' I'm sure."

"Boys, when that coffee is done don't let Rory have any. She's grounded."

"We'll have so much fun playing 'keep away' with the coffee pot." Tristan decided.

"Good. I can go then."

"Finally!" Rory cheered, grinning at her. "Bye Mommy I'll miss you!"

"That's all I ask." Lorelai told her, grabbing her purse and a handful of twizzlers before leaving.

* * *

AN: Ummm, yeah. Ok.


	63. And We're In!

AN. And once again, another amazing episode of Parenthood mocked me and reminded me of what I was originally imagining for this fic. Really need to move on from that idea. Sorry this took so long, I got a little stuck, and I was sort of... busy for most of the week, not completley incomunicado, just, a little distracted and having way too much fun spending all my money. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Weeks went by, and turned into a little over a month as the colleges all over the country took their time deciding on which students they would admit and which would have to learn a trade. Many more movie nights were had at Lorelai's in an attempt to keep the kids minds off what they were desperately waiting for. And Rory even began to help out more at the inn.

After a big convention all through the previous week that involved the New England Historical Society taking over the entire place, things were quieting down, enough to allow Sookie and Lorelai to take in a long lunch which extended late into their afternoon. It hadn't taken long at all for them to begin talking about boys.

"I promise!" Lorelai insisted as they walked along the street, headed towards her apartment building. "I can watch Davey for a few hours, even the whole night if necessary. It'll be fun."

"Well, if you're really sure."

"I am! Now come on upstairs with me, I have a wrap that I think would look great with that dress you were telling me about."

"Did you want to check the mail first?" Sookie checked as they came in to the foyer.

"Nah, it's probably just a bunch of bills and catalogues." She replied, afraid to look and see still no word from any of the schools Rory had applied to. "I'd rather put it off for a couple more days."

"You don't want to sit down and browse through the catalogues? Who are you?" Lorelai chewed her lip as she stood on the bottom step across from the wall of mailboxes.

"Well, the world didn't end when I didn't check the last two days, so I'm sure it'll be fine." She explained, still eyeing the wall. "Oh fine! You talked me into it. Let's see what's on sale but still just out of the budget this week," she decided, crossing the entryway and pulling out her key. "Sookie! I need... you have to come – Now! – need you!" she babbled incoherently, gaping.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a-"

"Why on earth are we convening down here?" Rory asked, stepping inside and removing her back pack. "The comfy chairs and yummy coffee are upstairs."

Sookie screamed looking between the thing in Lorelai's hands and Rory, who stood transfixed.

"What? Is there a spider? A snake? What's going on?" The two women were silent, staring at Rory who was actually beginning to become very frightened. "You have to stop this now! What's wrong?" Lorelai stepped forward and handed over the thing that had started it all. "What is... Mom, where did you get this?" she couldn't take her eyes off the envelope.

"It was in the..." she pointed to the wall and Rory swallowed hard.

"It's a big one!" Sookie announced. "Big means yes, doesn't it?"

"I don't... I'm not sure what I..."

"Ok, we're going to take a seat over here. Just breathe for a bit, ok?" Lorelai instructed, taking Rory's arm and leading her to the steps as Sookie bounced with excitement. Rory nodded as she took in a few gulps of air. "Alright, do you want to maybe think about opening it now? I mean, Sookie's right - as far as I know they don't send out the rejection letters in big fat envelopes."

"I don't know."

"Well, honey, you gotta do it sometime. You have to find out what they have to say, and anyway, this is sort of like a practice run. There's every chance that you're going to get into way better schools and move far away from home instead of just across town, but still, you have to open this first to find out that the world is discovering your brilliance, ok?"

Pressing her lips together tightly and narrowing her eyes, Rory nodded before carefully opening the end of the envelope and slipping her hand inside to remove the contents.

"Dear Miss Gilmore, I am delighted to inform you that..." whatever else she was going to say was drowned out by an almost ear-drum shattering shriek – courtesy of Lorelai and Sookie - that caused a few tenants to call out down the stairs for them to shut up.

"I can't believe this." Rory finally said when everyone's breathing had returned to normal and the screaming had ceased. "I mean, I seriously cannot understand how this could have possibly happened. Why would they even consider-"

"Hey, hey! You are a great, super smart kid," Lorelai interrupted. "And this is only the beginning. If you think getting accepted to Southern Connecticut State is exciting wait until Harvard and Yale and all the others join the party. They'll bring chips and dip, drinks and tunes, all you have to do, as guest of honour is show up and be amazing. So be happy. Be very, very happy."

"I will, when this whole 'I'm having a stroke' idea passes and I can remember the order of the letters in the alphabet."

"We have to go tell people." Lorelai decided.

"Oooh! Yes!"

"What? Who? Why would you tell anyone this?" Rory asked, paling. "Shouldn't we hold off for a little while? Just in case they retract the offer, like they meant to tell a Ronnie Gilmore that she was in."

"Ronnie? Who-who's Ronnie? Is that even a girl's name?"

"Short for Veronica,"

"No. Ronnie Gilmore is not getting your spot. No one has worked harder than you these last months; therefore no one deserves this more than you. So we will tell people, we will celebrate and we will repeat the process when all the other offers come pouring in. You got it?"

"Ok. I guess we're telling people then."

"Oh thank God! I don't know if I would have been able to keep this one in." Sookie added as Rory stood up slowly.

"Can we just take it slow, though, be selective about this? I really don't want to be yelling at randoms on the street."

"Ok, you point out the ones you want to tell and we'll take it from there."

"Coffee!"

"You want to tell coffee? Makes sense, you're a Gilmore after all,"

"I want to drink coffee. Actually, need to, so can we just go and get some coffee now and then think about what all of this means?"

"Sure honey, we'll go by Luke's and you can practice your announcement on him first after you get your coffee. Sound good?"

"Ok."

Rory walked a little bit ahead of her mom and Sookie as they reached the diner and went straight over to where Jess stood behind the cash register.

"I have to tell you something!" Rory said at the same time as Jess did as she crossed the room towards him with purpose.

"You should let him go first," Luke suggested. "It's pretty big."

"Rory should go first." Lorelai insisted. "Hers is bigger."

"I really don't think that-"

"I got into Yale!"

"I got into Connecticut State!" the two teens yelled at the same time, trying to be heard over all the other noise.

"What?" Luke asked, gaping at Rory.

"You did?" she asked Jess, grinning at him.

"Yeah, did you just say...?"

"Connecticut State!" Sookie cried out, clapping, "she said Connecticut State, and you said Yale!"

"Thanks for the commentary there Sook,"

"Wow."

"Unbelievable, right? That's what we're all thinking, I'm sure. That I was accepted to any college at all, I mean-" Jess just shook his head and took a step closer, kissing her.

"Do you have it with you?" Luke checked, talking to Lorelai, trying his best to ignore what was happening right beside him. "Wow, that's really... congratulations!" he said to Rory once she removed her face from Jess'.

"Thanks," she continued beaming as Jess slipped an arm around her waist. "Does your mom know yet?"

"No, she took the baby to go visit TJ at work for a while. Left a note saying she'd bring home dinner, I'm thinking I'll just leave it out on the table and act like I don't know anything about it."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Ok, well, I guess I should go change upstairs, since the lobby of our building had crazy screaming women in it, making it impossible for me to get up to where the majority of where my clothes live."

"Oh! That reminds me, Luke we need coffee." Lorelai told him. "And some kind of celebratory food; what's your cake-pie situation today?"

"We've got peach pie, or an assortment of muffins and donuts."

"Peach? Why do you have peach? Don't you know that no one ever eats the peach?"

"I guess that's why it's still there then."

"Sookie, is there any way you could-"

"Already on it." The chef replied, whipping out her cell phone and speaking Spanish after a few moments.

"What is she doing? Is she having outside food brought to my diner? Why is-"

"This is riveting stuff, really," Rory interrupted, "but I'm going to go now," she moved off towards the stairs as Sookie put her phone away.

"Pedro will be here in ten minutes. I was experimenting with a couple of different pie crusts this morning, see if you can give me a little feedback on them when he gets here, ok?"

"One of these days I'm going to ban you from coming in here, you're aware of that, aren't you?"

"Oh, Luke, you've been saying things like that for years. It's never going to happen."

"You keep pushing and we'll see."

"Play nice kiddies. I don't want to have to send you off to separate corners." Lorelai warned them. "Now, Luke, about that coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He turned and reached for the pot. "Can you show me that again?" he requested as Lorelai sipped her drink. "Wow, she really did it, huh?" he said, obviously proud of Rory's achievement, as he read through the information.

* * *

"She did it Luke! She really, did it!" Lorelai crowed later that week, he just laughed, seeing her so happy. In the two days since Southern Connecticut state's acceptance had arrived, another three had also come in the mail – the biggest one so far being Yale, making it possible for the teens to at least entertain the idea of spending the next four years together. "She's not going to end up like me; she's going to get somewhere!"

"You're not so bad," he objected. "She could do worse than to turn out like you."

"You're very sweet to say that, but she could do much better, too. I'm just so proud of her, you know?"

"I know." she dropped onto his bed, towelling her hair.

"Oh god! We've got to tell my parents now."

"You forgot about that?"

"Little bit, yeah." Luke laughed again, setting his alarm clock back down on the bedside table. "Well, anyway, its Rory's news, I don't really have to say anything or be a part of it at all."

"You will though." He replied. "When she mentions getting accepted to Yale and your father starts going on about the great honour and how it's a Gilmore tradition, I'm sure you'll put your two cents in."

"I could surprise you all and stay quiet."

"Mmhmm,"

"There's a first time for everything, you don't know."

"I really don't see that happening, but you go ahead and pretend."

"You're not allowed to be mean to me today." Lorelai pouted.

"Why?"

"Because my kid got into college and this is a happy, happy day." She explained, draping the towel over a chair.

"Alright, I won't be mean, how about I extend this happy, happy day a little while – be nice to you till the weekend?"

"I like that deal."

"Good, can you get the light?" she nodded and switched it off before returning to the bed, grinning foolishly.

* * *

Jess walked in to the house on Friday afternoon and curbed the impulse to call out to his mother – since Doula had been born he'd been trying to remember that yelling for no reason or cranking music was under no circumstances an option anymore. At least not until she was a little older. Instead he dropped his backpack on the couch and walked through to the kitchen, loosening his tie as he went.

"Hey Mom," he smiled at her as he headed over to the coffee pot.

"Hi Honey, how was school?"

"Not bad. I'm going to be late getting home most of next week – Paris has all these big plans for the Franklin, which seems to mean the rest of us have to suffer with her." He explained, taking his cup and returning to the table.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the heads up."

"Sure, so, uh- has that been there this whole time?" he asked, staring at the table.

"Certainly has."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Payback my child." She replied simply, holding the letter out to him. "You were all nonchalant about Yale, I figured I might as well give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Huh," he dropped into a seat opposite her, holding onto another big envelope – they'd been arriving all over town all week long, but this one was probably the most important yet.

"Well? Are you going to open it, or just pretend for the rest of your life that Harvard never meant anything to you?"

"I'm gonna... I'll..." Jess nodded and ripped open the envelope – everything his mother had said about feeling the weight of importance and absorbing the enormity, all gone.

"So?" Liz demanded. "Are we happy or are we suing their ignorant stupid butts?"

"We... we're very happy!" Jess exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I got into Harvard!"

"Aw, Baby I'm so happy for you. Show me, let me see." She took the acceptance letter they'd been waiting years for off of him and grinned. "You don't have to marry rich, this is very good. It's amazing, you're amazing! You should call your dad. Now. Do it now before I have to go check on your sister."

"I don't even..." Jess shook his head, looking a little dazed.

"You forgot how the phone works? Jess! They'll rescind the offer if you can't do something as simple as make a call." Liz chastised him, just as Doula began to stir over the monitor. They both watched it, holding their breath almost, until she began to wailing and Liz frowned. "Ok, I'll take care of this, and then I'll give you a refresher course on the telephone. After Jimmy's done telling you that you rock, we'll go out and let everyone else do the same. Got it?"

"Got it." Liz nodded and started for the door, but then turned back to give Jess a quick hug.

"I love you." She told him, her arms around his neck.

"Love you too, Mom," he replied, reaching up to hug her backwards. "Now go sort out the screamer."

* * *

"You've both been very quiet," Emily observed as the maid left the room, retreating to the kitchen. "Tell us what's been happening with you this week." She instructed.

The girls shared a look across the table before Rory shifted in her seat, raising herself up a little. "Actually, I do have some pretty exciting news." She told her grandparents, glancing from one to the other.

"Yes?" Richard pressed.

"I heard back from some of the schools I applied to,"

"And?"

"Both Harvard and Yale said yes," she explained, choosing to omit the smaller schools, at least for the time being, they wouldn't be quite as impressed by those.

"Rory that is wonderful news!" Richard told her, pushing his chair back and rushing to hug her.

"Have you made any decisions yet?" Emily asked, wrapping her arms around the girl as well.

"No. That's going to take some time I think, it's all still so surreal at the moment. I'm going to think it all over for a while longer and weigh up my options,"

"A wise decision," Richard praised.

"This is certainly a cause for celebration," Emily told her. "I wish I'd known earlier. So I could have planed a more exciting meal." She added, glancing down at the avocado salad on her plate.

"Your meals are plenty exciting Mom," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah," Rory put in. "Aside from Mom's forays into the kitchen, they're the most adventurous times we have with a fork."

"You're very sweet to say so, Rory, thank you. But next week I'll do much better."

"Ooh, do we get pudding again?" Lorelai asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something you'll enjoy."

"Let me help you – pudding!"

"Really Lorelai, is it too much to ask for a modicum of seriousness this evening?"

"Uh, well, not with any other person in the world, but with me, yes. Far too much."

"I would like to propose a toast," Richard announced, lifting his glass of wine.

"Grandpa, please don't. It's really not necessary." Rory interrupted him.

"Nonsense! If ever there was a moment in need of commemoration, this would be it my girl."

"Well just make it a quick one then, please."

"All I was going to say is that we're very pleased with all that you've achieved, and I highly doubt you could have done much better than you have."

"You're doing beautifully," Emily added. "And we'll deliver the real speeches when you graduate."

"Oh, good. Something to look forward to." Rory groaned. But she couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Rory jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, but laughed as Jess came towards her. "It's almost as if you're trying to steal my secret spot, or something."

"Or something? I totally own this spot now. It's all mine." She responded as he sat down beside her and draped an arm around her.

"So all those years that I was coming here before you even knew about it, that doesn't count for anything?"

"Sorry. No."

"You could have at least told me."

"I just did." Jess shook his head as Rory grinned at him. "So, it looks like just about everyone we know is under the impression that we're going to end up Ivy League graduates."

"That does appear to be the consensus. Tristan called while you were at dinner to – he got the trifecta."

"Really? So, no matter where you end up, he'll be there? You poor thing,"

"You too, don't forget."

"I haven't heard from Princeton yet."

"He's not going to Princeton he only applied there to shut his father up."

"Oh that's right. Well, I know who just went to the top of my list – as soon as I get my acceptance, that's where I'll be."

"You would send me off to Harvard all alone?"

"Of course not, you'll have your little buddy."

"So what did your grandparents have to say?"

"'Go Yale, Dan's the man, you look wonderful in blue, Rory.'"

"You realise we won't be able to speak on game days right?"

"Game days?"

"The game! The Harvard-Yale game. It just wouldn't be proper, with you in blue and me in crimson,"

"Who says I'm going to be in blue?"

"Well no self-respecting Yale supporter would arrive wearing anything but the Yale colours."

"I mean, I might not be a Yale supporter. I still have no idea, it's only been a couple of days. And unlike you I haven't had this all planned out since I could walk. There's also every chance I could be inundated with calls and emails tomorrow saying it was all a big mistake and they're taking back the offer. Harvard too."

"Well that doesn't matter, we already came up with a way around that, remember? Suitcase?"

"Oh, right. Cool. All sorted then."

"But there's no way that's going to happen."

"Been fine-tuning your fortune telling?"

"Yes I have. There will be suitcases, or at the very least, a duffel bag, but you won't be in it.

"I like that. Not sure my back could handle being squished up like that."

"Well you're lucky you have me to tell you these things, then aren't you?"

"I surely am." Rory grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

AN: I know where everyone's going, do you? Wanna take a guess? I'll probably (most definitly) be mean and won't answer, but feel free to give it a shot. Hope you enjoyed, review!


	64. When I'm 64 Or Decisions, Decisions

AN: Finally I've thought of a song that fits the chapter, well, sort of. You wouldn't think it was so hard to convince fictional characters to do something, would you? But I'll tell you, I had to put in a lot of work to get Rory to the decision she made. Silly, stubborn girl...

* * *

Coming out of his bedroom, Luke replaced the cap on his head as he crossed the room and Rory looked over at him, avoiding the paper in front of her, as she twirled a pen rapidly between her fingers. "Is there a particular reason that you wear that thing every single second of every single day?"

"Is there a particular reason you're here, on my couch instead of at home or with Jess somewhere?"

"I'm trying to decide which college will be lucky enough to have me. Can't do it at home, too many distractions. And Jess would be just as bad as all the books and CD's in my room put together."

"Fair enough. Well, I'm heading over to Sookie's."

"Right, the baby-sitting. The big parental audition to see if you and Mom are compatible with a small child - should be a fun night, shame I can't come and watch."

"I'm going to ignore you and just leave now. Lock up when you leave, or before you go to bed, or, whatever."

"I will. Hey, Jess is absolutely set on Harvard, isn't he?" Rory checked, stopping Luke from leaving. "There's no way he'll change his mind about that anytime soon?"

"Not if the last ten years are anything to go by. Why?"

"Well, I've just been thinking, you know? About where the best place for me is, and I can't deny that Harvard is an amazing school. It's just... I don't want it to look like I chose it because that's where he's going. But it will. If that's what I decide, everyone's going to think I did it just to stay with him and suddenly I'm Felicity without the hair issues and I'm not terribly comfortable with that."

"Ok, first of all," Luke replied, moving back into the room a little and taking a seat on the chair opposite Rory. "I haven't got a clue who Felicity is, so I can't help you there. But have you talked to your mom about it?"

"Sort of, she's just so excited that I actually got in, that she doesn't really have much of an opinion about which one I should choose."

"Lorelai doesn't have an opinion? That's gotta be a first."

"I know! And this is the worst possible time for her to decide to just sit back and let things happen. I need conjecture, I need people to start being persuasive, I need someone to tell me what to do! Luke, what should I do?"

"You shouldn't let anyone else influence this decision. It's too important to allow every Ton, Dick and Harry to tell you what they think of it. You're the one who has to live with it so you should be the one to make the choice. You know that."

"Yes I do, but I can't, so I need the contractor, my grandfather and the town mayor all to share with me what they think, as well as anyone else that feels the urge, so, come on, let me hear it, where do _you_ think I should go next year?"

"To a psych ward, preferably one far away from me,"

"You're a very mean man! I thought having a girlfriend would help with that, but apparently I was wrong, you're still as crotchety as ever."

"It's my way of trying to stop people asking my opinion on things that have nothing to do with me."

"Fine! You go and try to be a parent for a couple of hours and I'll sit here, trying to choose. With any luck I'll have a full on break-down and then I won't have to ever pick anything ever again."

"As long as you stay optimistic, there's no way you can fail in your mission." He told her, standing up again and walking out the door.

"...Optimistic..." Rory muttered, throwing the pen aside and jumping off the couch, headed for the computer in the corner and grabbing the phone as she went. "Ok, so, I know I said I needed time by myself to think this all over, and I know I said that you would just distract me, but I think, at this point what I desperately need, is a distraction. So, can you please come over?" she ranted as soon as the phone was answered, not even allowing the person on the other end to speak.

"Do you have any idea how bad that would have sounded if someone else had answered?" Jess asked after a beat, unable to stop himself from smirking. "I mean, if you'd said all that to TJ..."

"Jess, please!"

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you!" Rory ended the call before collapsing in the desk chair and opening a search engine.

* * *

Lorelai collapsed on Sookie's couch and groaned as Luke fell beside her, both of them completely exhausted.

"It wasn't this hard last time around was it?" Luke asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"It couldn't have been! No way. No, I think, what it is, is that last time we were closer to the babies age than we are now, so somehow that helped us relate to them better, and convince them to do what we wanted."

"Like eat that mashed up crap considered to be food, or stop crying, or to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, all that. Much easier when you're young, apparently."

"Guess that means we should try and convince Jess and Rory to stick close to home, at least for the next few years."

"Oh yeah! Can we get them to come and take over?"

"No. Rory's trying to pick a college, and you're the one who volunteered for this, remember?"

"That's right, I did. Darn! Well, that's fine – Davey's fed, he's clean, and he's sleeping. That means the hard part is over, right?"

"From what I remember, that means we get to sit back, relax and wait for the parents to come home."

"Oh good, I like this part the best."

"Do you really?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned over and kissed him.

"What's the plan? We act like teenagers instead of getting the actual teenagers here?"

"Well, yeah man," Lorelai replied, smacking her lips as if she were chewing gum. "Coz, this is like, so what, like, teenagers do, like, you know?"

"Totally," Luke agreed, kissing her again.

* * *

"Alright, so, this is a good one – Harvard has the largest academic library in the country." Jess announced, scrolling through a webpage and Rory scribbled that down on a piece of paper.

"Good, that's good. I like books."

"I thought as much. Ok, yeah, so according to MapQuest," he added, looking at another browser, "Yale is much closer to home, just under an hour away. But if you want to get far away from here, then, Princeton would be the go with three and a half hours separating the two, while Harvard is only about an hour and forty."

"Ok, but, I'm not sure which of those is a pro,"

"Depends on your mood I guess. If you're fighting with someone here then the more distance the better. But, if for some reason you have to get back to town in a hurry, then it'd be good to be close by."

"Well, I think that would make Harvard the better choice then – gives me distance, but not too much."

"Ok, so put that down." Nodding, Rory added another item to the pro Harvard column before Jess told her, "Yale has the best drama school."

"I won't be taking drama – I prefer my dramatics to be of the spontaneous, untrained kind."

"But it's still worth putting down; imagine getting to see the next big Hollywood star as an awkward eighteen year old."

"Ok, ok. I'll add it."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out here. Who knew you couldn't make up your own mind?"

"Let's just see where we are with the lists, shall we?" Rory told him, reaching for one as Jess picked up another.

"Oh, Harvard's class sizes are the smallest, I'm gonna put that down."

"Ok..."

"Doesn't look like Princeton's doing to well here, but this is pretty cool – I don't think I've ever been featured on a pro/con list before."

"Uh huh."

"You really have no idea what you want to do, do you?"

"I really don't. And you don't need to point that out to me, unless you're going to follow it up with some a suggestion or something."

"How about putting all the names in hat?"

"That's your idea of helping?"

"Well, TJ said that's what I should do, just thought I'd throw it out there, see if there was anyone brave enough to leave this choice up to chance. Bad call?"

"I'd try just about anything at this point." Rory replied, standing up and heading to the coffeepot he had begged Luke to allow in the apartment. "Why would you need to do that, though? You already know where you'll be, don't you?"

"I do. I guess he just wanted to be involved somehow. Dad's making space at his place too."

"What about the dorms?"

"Don't ask me to explain my parents; I don't think it can ever be done." Jess replied, just before the phone began to ring. "Oh boy, now I'm in trouble. What do you want to bet that's my mom and she heard every word I just said?"

Rory laughed as she reached for the phone. "Ooh, spooky!" she tossed the handset to him, as his home number flashed on screen.

"Sorry Mom." Jess said as soon as he answered, causing Rory to laugh again.

"What for?" Liz asked.

"Um... nothing. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to be out much longer."

"You need something from Doose's?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. I don't think I'm being much help here anyway. Your personal shopper is ready for service, what can I get you?" Rory handed him a pen and spare piece of paper and he quickly scribbled down a few things. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks honey. You know you're the best right?"

"I had an inkling,"

"Really, I'm going to have a plaque made up for you."

"Thanks, that'd be great. I won't be long."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Since, apparently I'm completely useless to you," Jess said to Rory, putting the phone down, "I should probably be going."

"You're not completely without use," she objected. "But you're right, in this instance you've been no help at all, so you definitely should leave. Let me try and collect my thoughts again without you sitting there, throwing data at me, like the number of people pruning the ivy at each of these places."

"Hey, every one of those facts will help you make an informed decision, and you'll thank me."

"If you say so. Now go before I start seriously considering TJ's idea."

"Oh god, I'm gone." He told her, gathering up the books he'd brought over.

"Leaving a Jess-shaped hole in the door, very nice,"

"Please do not do that, think about it more."

"I can't!" Rory growled.

"You can, you'll work it out, just take a little more time."

"One more day and then I'm making you pick." She decided.

"Well, I could do that right now, if you want."

"No you can't, coz you have to go pick up... milk duds and apple cider..." Rory replied, reading off the list in Jess's hand. "These are must have items?"

"Apparently,"

"Well you'd better hop to it then."

"If you're sure you don't want anymore of my fun facts - I've got a bunch."

"I think knowing about the third person to walk on the moon having been a Princeton graduate is just about enough. But thank you for sharing that and so many other things with me. It's going to be very helpful, I'm sure."

"It will. You'll see."

"Ok, well you have to leave so I can reflect and work out how much that will effect my final decision."

"Goodnight crazy."

"Goodnight Wikipedia,"

"I don't think I'm there yet, but thanks."

"Oh, would you just go!" Rory asked, pushing him towards the door. "Come on, you're mom is probably sitting at home wondering 'where is that child of mine with my milk duds already?'"

"Geez, if you wanna be by yourself all you have to do is ask." Jess told her sarcastically. "I can take a hint." Rory rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing him. "So, you want me to stay?"

"Get out! I have lots and lots and lots of thinking to do."

"Well remember to stop before your brain explodes, ok? Coz the top of your head would look really weird with a hole in it."

"I'll do that."

"Good, I can go then."

"Do you have to?" Rory asked, grinning.

"You really know how to mess with guy's head, don't you?"

"It's a gift."

"I'm going to leave. I am, before you get a chance to confuse me anymore."

"Thank you for all of your... help."

"You're welcome. Remember; you feel your head starting to detonate, step away from the lists."

"Will do," Rory nodded and with one last kiss, pushed Jess out the door.

* * *

Lorelai stopped next to the coffee table and glanced down at the pieces of paper scattered across it, each titled with the name of one of the schools Rory had gotten into.

"I feel like Thai tonight, what about you?" Rory asked, coming out of her room.

"Yeah, you look cute in your tie, sure."

"Mom?"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tying a yellow ribbon around an old oak tree?"

"What?"

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't listening; I was snooping, trying to work out where your head was."

"You mean aside from on top of my neck?"

"Well, this just doesn't make any sense." She explained, waving the pages. "When did you even start making pro/con lists, anyway?"

"When, by some miracle, I got accepted to all those fancy colleges and couldn't make up my mind."

"And can you tell me why Jess is listed as a con everywhere?"

"He's a pro for Harvard."

"He's also a con." Lorelai pointed out and Rory snatched the lists off her, reading through the additions she'd made after Jess left the previous night.

"Right..."

"Why is that? I thought you guys would be over the moon if you could go off to school together,"

"Yeah, well, I sort of am."

"How can you sort of..."

"I already had this conversation with Luke; couldn't you just talk to him about it?"

"No, I don't think so, not when it's about you."

"I give you permission to talk about me, its fine."

"Rory what's going on?"

"He's going to Harvard, no question, and everyone's always known that. The only reason I ever thought about college was because of him, and I don't want everyone to think I picked that one because of him too. I don't want to look like a sheep."

"But it would be stupid to just rule out an amazing place that could make you even more amazing because someone else is there. If you want to go to Harvard, go to Harvard. If you want to go to Princeton, go to Princeton. Like I told you when you were trying to decide whether or not to go to Chilton – forget everyone else and just decide what you wanna do."

"I'm trying to, but it's hard."

"Alright," Lorelai nodded, "so, does that mean you're going to have to keep adding things to these lists until one of them screams 'pick me!'?"

"That's pretty much the plan, yeah."

"Well, from what I saw, one of them is already doing that." Rory looked between the papers in her hand and her mother. "Can I just take another look? Make sure I wasn't imagining things?" Rory sighed.

"Knock yourself out; I'm going to go order some dinner,"

"Sounds great." Lorelai told her, sitting on the couch and spreading the three sheets on the coffee table.

* * *

When Rory climbed into bed that night, instead of hitting the soft pillow, her head landed on paper. She sat up, turned her lamp on and looked at the paper curiously. There at the bottom of her Harvard pro column where the words 'PICK ME!' in her mother's handwriting, as well as a folded up Harvard banner that she'd obviously borrowed from Jess. _That's why she wanted to go get the food, and why she took so long,_ Rory mused.

Looking around the room a little she found the other lists on her desk and read through them all slowly.

Maybe it was the lateness of the hour, maybe she was just sick of trying to make the decision, but as Rory stared at the supposedly 'helpful' lists that she'd drawn up, and the crimson material on her bed, she made up her mind.

Scrunching a couple of sheets into a ball and tossing them into the bin, Rory then took the one remaining and pinned it to the cork board leaning on her desk.

"Hello Harvard," she said quietly, picking up the banner and moving it to her desk before lying down in her bed again and closing her eyes.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it, we're off to Harvard! (Yay?) It was always the dream, so I figured it was about time she got there, and getting to have her cute boyfriend there with her as well, what could be better than that? Plus, this will ensure she never has to deal with Marty or Logan, (that's definitely a good thing right?)


	65. Happy Ending

AN - Ok, so, when I was going over this this morning it was the biggest crap pile. Ever! Somehow I've decided it's not so bad anymore. Maybe coz I only skimmed it, I don't know. Anyay, now I'm going to leave it.

* * *

While other kids at Chilton were planning big expensive vacations to their family's European summer homes to unwind before their first semester as college freshmen, Rory and Jess had divided their time between working in the diner, getting through finals, and planning the road trip they were to take in the middle of the summer – giving them time to continue working and saving money for a while beforehand, and then returning home to spend time with family and friends before heading off to Cambridge.

Liz had mentioned that she, Jimmy and Luke wanted to all put money in to buy Jess a car as a graduation present, which had in turn set him and Rory off thinking of how much fun it would be to take a road trip before heading off to college. It helped that they'd been watching Thelma & Louise right before hearing about the car too.

"Your parents were really serious about buying you a car?" Rory checked for what may have been the millionth time in early April. "Really?"

"Yes. Really, really." Jess told her.

"So that means that we can do it then? We can actually take the trip, they approve and everything?"

"Dad thinks it's a great idea, Mom doesn't want me to ever go anywhere, but she understands that I'm going to, so from my side of things that's a yes."

"This is so awesome!"

"Your mom's still cool with it?"

"Yeah, she's completely sick of me. Can't wait until I'm gone," Rory replied, grinning.

"Oh good, well, since my family are the ones buying this particular automobile, I say we should head to Florida," Jess repeated; as many times as Rory had asked him if the car was for real, he had been trying to convince her of this. "The keys..."

"There's no way you're going to get me down to Hemingway's house!" Rory returned, "You can bring a couple of his books with you - if you must – but I'm not going to go there. And since this was originally my idea and we'll be sharing the driving time, and all the expenses, you should know right now – if you insist on going all that way, I'm not chipping in for gas, and I'm only buying food for myself."

"I could always hitchhike, leave you with the car somewhere around..." he consulted the map spread out in front of him, "Virginia. Or, if you feel like taking a bit more of a ride, we could stick together until Georgia."

"You want to leave the rest of us to read about 'the young man, brutally murdered on the I-95'? I don't think so. Let's just stick to planning a trip we'll both enjoy and survive, ok?"

"Fine, we have to go to New York then."

"We do?"

"Well, yeah, you've seen where I grew up I want to see where you come from. If I don't get Hemingway, this is only fair."

"If we have to..."

"We do."

"Alright, so we'll stop at your dad's first," she began to tick things off on a list, "take a quick look around Harvard, help Lily find lots more books and ensure there's no room in the house for anyone to breathe, then we head over to New York..."

* * *

Harvard looked exactly how Rory had been expecting, just the way Jess said it would. They were very fortunate too, that Jimmy refused to let them pay for much of anything while they stayed with him. All they really spent any money on were a couple of books, a Harvard bumper sticker and a sweatshirt each. After three days with Jimmy's family they hit the road again, this time making the journey across the state line, headed to Rory's old town.

Tracking down Ella and Ashley was pretty easy and the three girls took Jess all over town, showing him the sights. Despite the fact that she had grown up there, she'd been on foot most of the time, so when it was just the two of them again, Rory had trouble finding certain things amid the sea of yellow cabs. She was screamed at in more languages she knew existed, and shown quite a few less than friendly hand signals. But eventually they reached what had once been her favourite record store, a place she'd practically lived in whenever she'd felt like getting lost in obscure music heaven and they also stopped by Cooperstown to pick up a souvenir for Luke before Jess turned to her and pleaded,

"Can we go to your house now? Or, apartment, somewhere you used to live? Please?"

"We moved around a lot," Rory explained, hoping, but not really believing that this would put him off as she climbed back behind the wheel. "There wasn't really anywhere I called home. Nowhere that we stayed long enough to really make much of an impression,"

"Well, what was the longest you stayed anywhere?"

"The last crap pile we were in was about three years, maybe a little more. That would have been the record I think. Some others were as short as three weeks. It got to the point that I didn't bother unpacking until at least a month had gone by."

"That's... I can't even imagine what that would have been like."

"Pretty sucky."

"Yeah, I bet. Where are we?" Jess asked after a while, looking out the window at the dilapidated buildings.

"This is it. Three years, that one right there." She pointed across the street at what was probably the saddest looking building Jess had ever seen. Even amongst the other sad buildings, the one she was indicating had to be the worst. "Surprisingly the lock was always pretty solid on the main doorway, and if the same super is there, then I don't even want to think about trying to get in there, so hopefully this view is enough. But that's it that was 'home'."

"Wow." Rory just sat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as Jess stared up at the crumbling structure, "Are you hungry?" he asked eventually and Rory blinked at him.

"What?"

"I was thinking hot dogs, from one of those vendors that would send Luke into one of his rants, what do you say?"

"Sure. Hot dogs sound great." With that, Rory turned the car around and drove away from that place, never planning to return.

* * *

From there they had driven down to Philadelphia to see the liberty bell.

"Can we also educate the Amish on the ways of the world?" Rory had asked as they passed through Burlington City, getting them closer to Philly. "I mean, T.V, internet, the telephone! They're missing out on so much."

"We should probably leave them to enjoy their ignorance. I think they like it that way."

"Ok, so we'll just pop in, take a look around at their backwards lifestyle then hit the road again,"

"I think that would be the best idea." And so they'd observed from afar.

They'd booked hostels most of the way down the coast, but occasionally slept in the car, depending on where they were at the time. When they arrived in North Carolina however, they found a nice inn to spend a couple of nights in, since Rory figured her grandparents would be horrified at the thought of the majority of their sleeping arrangements.

Nearing the end of the road they'd decided on, they spent about a week at the beaches in South Carolina, enjoying the scenery and searching for the places where many movies they'd enjoyed over the years had been filmed.

With that, they turned the car around and headed back up the coast to spend the remainder of their summer at home.

* * *

"The traveller's return!" Sookie cried out, as Rory and Jess came through the diner door.

"Ohh! My baby's back!" Liz jumped up, out of her seat and rushed over to hug her son.

"Mom! Wouldn't you be happier about me being home if I could breathe?" Jess asked her, trying to loosen her grip on him as Rory did the same with Sookie.

"I'm just so happy you're here!" Liz added, stepping back for a moment to look at him before pulling him back for another hug.

"Oh, come on!"

"Rory, it's good to see you too," she added, hugging the girl as well.

"Thanks, you too,"

"Hey! You're here," Luke came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Please, no crushing of our weary bones!" Rory told him, putting her hands up as Liz wrapped an arm around Jess's shoulders, kissing his cheek. "It's been a long drive,"

"Well, can I..?" he stepped forward a little, his arms open as if to hug her.

"Oh, fine!" Rory conceded before moving forward and hugging him as well. "Do you know if Mom's going to be-"

"I missed it! Damn it, I can't believe I missed it!" Lorelai screeched, coming through the door, and threw her arms around her startled daughter, who'd stepped away from Luke.

"Ha-ha your turn." Jess smirked at her, right before Lorelai turned and pulled him in to a hug as well. "Ugh! Jeez!"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for your entrance! It's so good to see you guys. I love the stickers by the way."

"What?" Luke looked at her confused.

"The bumper stickers on the car,"

"You guys feel free to scour over every aspect of the car if you want, but I'm going to bed." Jess told them, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh that's the best idea I've heard all day." Rory agreed, following him. "We'll catch up later. Good to see you all, night,"

"Wait, what are they-"

"Oh, honey relax! They're definitely just going to sleep." Lorelai told him.

"What?"

"Uhhh..."

"Forget about it, Luke, really, don't worry."

"But what-"

"How about we go outside and look at the car?" Sookie suggested. "See if there are any major scratches or dents they 'forgot' to mention,"

Luke shook his head before heading outside to inspect the car.

* * *

Almost twenty-four hours later, the two of them emerged from the room above the diner, very hungry.

"Now that you're all rested and fed, tell us about your trip," Lorelai requested, fiddling with the doll she'd been given from Amish country, as the plates where cleared away. They'd eaten almost everything they'd ordered all that was left was a plate of chilli fries which everyone was attacking.

"We called, we sent postcards, the photos are all here," Rory reminded her, reaching for a bag on the floor. "Short of riding in the back seat you already know everything,"

"Yeah, well, I didn't have the option to take the entire summer off to do that, so, come on. Make it seem as if I were in the back seat. What'd you do? Where'd you go? What'd you see? Did you meet anyone famous?"

"Jim Morrison."

"Wha- How can you... What are you talking about?"

"If Jim Morrison came back from the dead and you met him, how could you not have mentioned that?" Liz demanded. "Called us right away, allowed us to get there and see him for ourselves?"

"Well, he was actually an impersonator." Jess clarified.

"Ashley says hello again, by the way." Rory added snatching a fry.

"Not Ella?"

"She was in New Jersey for something. I can't remember what. But Ash made us promise to pass the message along. We hung out again on our way through the second time around. That's where we found Jim,"

"Oh, consider it passed, and hello back."

"Can I get another coffee please Luke?" Jess requested and Luke nodded, heading over.

"Just leave the pot," Rory requested once he'd topped everyone up. "There is not a single place that serves a decent cup of coffee out of everywhere that we went," she added after draining half her cup. "You should fix that."

"How?"

"Franchise. And make sure you put one near Harvard, coz we'll need your burgers and the coffee will be essential during midterms."

"Would you look at that, my kid hasn't even started college yet and already she's planning for midterms."

"I can just tell. If Chilton was hell, then Harvard is going to be so much worse. Do you think it's too late to undo my acceptance and go to Southern Connecticut State instead?"

"Should be fine if you want to kill your grandparents,"

"But they wanted Yale, why would they care?"

"Well, Harvard is still an Ivy Connecticut State is... Not."

"Ugh, I'm seriously way too tired to debate this with you now. If I start to snore, just push me off the chair ok?" Rory appealed, resting her head on her arm on the table.

Lorelai patted the top of her head before grabbing a fry.

* * *

Dropping the last of her suitcases beside her bed, Rory glanced, irritated at the bed on the other side of the room. "I'm really not a fan of this, living with a complete stranger thing," she said to her mother. It had been almost a month since they'd returned from their trip. "What would be so bad about me and Jess being in a dorm together?"

"The college is co-ed, and it's progressed a lot since first opening," Lorelai replied, "but I think it'll be a bit of a wait before that happens. Just give it a chance, you might love your room mate – and if you don't, you can always move."

"That didn't seem to be an option the last time I was living with someone I didn't know."

"But you remember how well that worked out?" Lorelai reminded her. "I mean, look around you – you wouldn't be here if that had never happened."

"That's true. But what if we were one of those couples that had gotten married as juniors, would they still be trying to keep us apart?"

"No, I think then they would have you move to one of those housing developments specifically set aside for those people."

"Something to think about then," Rory mused.

"You are not serious!"

"Of course I'm not. I think one wedding this year will be enough," she added, causing Lorelai to glance down at her left hand with a happy sigh, specifically at the pretty new ring she was wearing. "Maybe we'll just have one of those hippy-dippy commitment ceremonies."

"Who's having a commitment ceremony?" Tristan asked, as he followed Jess into the room. Peering past them Rory could see Luke, Liz, TJ and Jimmy lounging in the next room.

"No one, forget it. Are you done?"

"Yep, and we have something to show you." Jess told her, taking her hand.

"Follow us please," Tristan added, leading the way out of the room. The three of them made their way across the hall, and Rory glanced back to see the adults all staying put, obviously too tired to move or care.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "The stairs are back that way and your-"

"Just look." Jess instructed, pointing into an open doorway.

"This is a joke isn't it?"Rory demanded. "I'm still asleep, at home, my alarm is about to go off and then-"

"Rory?"

"Goddamnit!" she muttered under her breathe as Paris came towards the door to greet them.

"Tristan, Jess, isn't this great? We'll get to spend all this time together, take all the same classes. It'll be just like old times."

"Paris," Tristan began, "I don't mean to be rude, but do you actually remember Chilton? The last year?"

"Of course I do! Don't be so silly!"

"You never mentioned you were planning on coming here," Rory realised.

"I didn't?"

"No. I don't remember hearing anything about it."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I would have. Five generations of Gellar's have gone to Harvard before me, it was a given that I would too."

"A given, sure."

"Oh, there you guys are," Liz popped her head in the door. "We were thinking we'd head over to Jimmy's; Sasha's finishing work and she said she'd get pizza, want to come?"

"Sounds great," Jess nodded.

"Paris hi. Did we know you would be here?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, it's good to see you... Did you want to... come for pizza?"

"Thanks, but I'm allergic to dairy. And I've got some more things I need to do here."

"Well, you have fun then, I guess we'll see you later."

"I'm sure you will." Paris agreed and the four of them left the room.

* * *

Grabbing a can of soda Lorelai joined her friends and fiancé on the couch at Jimmy's house, thinking back to the night, not all that long ago, that she had become engaged. Just days after Rory and Jess had returned from their trip, she'd been at home with Luke, watching a movie.

"_Luke, I need to tell you something," she said, pausing the movie and shifting on the couch to face him better. "And I probably should have done this a long time ago, definitely, I know. I should have, but I couldn't and now-"_

"_Lorelai, what is it?" he asked, cutting her off._

"_The reason that I left back then without a word, I know I said it had nothing to do with you, but that's a lie. Well, sort of, it was a little to do with you, but mostly me and I-"_

"_It doesn't matter; you don't need to tell me."_

"_But I do."_

"_Well, ok, if you really think it's that important."_

"_I thought I was pregnant." Luke sat in stunned silence and Lorelai forced herself to go on. "Rory and Jess were still babies, we all had our hands full, I was only just eighteen and I got scared."_

"_Does that mean..."_

"_I wasn't." She replied quickly. "It was a false alarm. But at the time I just couldn't think straight and there was something in my mind that told me to run. Ignoring all that I knew about you, I just kept remembering that day that Chris left and how he didn't even seem to think twice about it, and then I did the same. Afterwards I wanted to come back, but I put it off, knowing how much I must have hurt you and everyone else, so I just kept putting it off and putting it off and it got to the point where I thought I'd never see any of you ever again."_

"_You should have told me." Luke replied after the longest time. "I had a right to know, even if it wasn't... You should have said something."_

"_I know, and I am so, so sorry, you have no idea. But please Luke, if you can forgive me, I swear, nothing like that will ever happen again. Ever!"_

"_Ok."_

"_Ok? Like, 'ok, I'm going to leave now, don't call me' or ok as in 'it actually is ok, let's forget about it,'?"_

"_Forget about it. It was years ago, it doesn't matter now."_

_Now it was Lorelai's turn to be stunned. She hadn't really known what to expect, but Luke's reaction had not been the one she was anticipating._

_Neither was what came out of her mouth next._

"_Luke, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, you don't have to answer so–"_

"_Yes."_

"_You can at least take a minute to-"_

"_No."_

"_Ok, so... Yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We're getting married?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sookie's gonna have a coronary." Lorelai realised, leaning in and kissing the man she loved._

Sookie had been so excited when she heard, that she couldn't speak. She screamed silently, and danced around the room before regaining her voice and rambling on and on about how happy she was for the two of them.

"... Aqua and S Club 7." Rory finished as Lorelai tuned back in.

"Oh God, we will definitely have to do something about that." Jess decided.

"Can the thing we do please be to remove my hearing, because I can't listen to that music. It's horrific!"

"Why are you listening to S Club 7?"

"The room mate that arrived just before I left to come here, she was busy putting up one of their posters while an Aqua CD played in the background."

"Oh, that's not good."

"No. And you're the one who told me to give it a chance. But I'm not going to love that girl until she gets a lobotomy."

"Well, maybe being at college will help expose her to better music and she'll ditch the crap." Jimmy observed.

"Here's hoping."

* * *

Later that night after their families had left and they were all unpacked Rory and Jess were in their separate rooms, with their roommates. Jess was sharing with Tristan and another boy named Bobby from Chicago, whereas, Rory still only had Rebecca with her. The other two girls they were sharing with hadn't arrived yet, but were expected by the end of the week.

Growing sick of the diatribe Rebecca had going on about the great British pop group she had plastered all over her side of the room, Rory claimed she wanted to go and explore the campus a little.

A few moments later, she followed Jess into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He closed the door to his chatty roommates, walked over to the bed to join her and they begun discussing their favourite parts of the summer again and the day they'd had.

* * *

So... The End. Yeah, that's it. That's why I hate this so much, cause it should have been better, but I couldn't look at it anymore, I appologise. I hope there was at least something that someone liked about it. Thanks for all the reviews too!


End file.
